Paint It Black
by Winter Gray
Summary: 100% unapologetic Wincest by special request. Sam/Dean child-adult, denial of their sexual attraction/romantic love for each other. BDSM, underage sexual situations. Verbal/ emotional/ physical/ substance abuse. Self inflicted pain, forced sex, brutal, fantasy, role play, feminization, angst, romance, love, first time. mature readers, 18 and over. I don't own the SPN characters
1. Paint It Black

**Dedicated to my dear Yaya, enjoy your gift of straight up wincest from one wincest lover to another, I Love You, Enjoy! No babies, no Castiel, lots of heartache, anger, kinky smut, forbidden romance and love, love, love….and more love between Sam and Dean Winchester. To everyone else, hope you enjoy as well!**

John Winchester wasn't a terrible man, he was driven by tragedy and lose. The death of his wife Mary took its toll on his heart to the point where others suffered for his choices. Hunting down the demon who took her from him and along the way destroying anything evil in his path was a single minded goal.

There was always collateral damage that he never really saw, the two sons Mary was forced to leave behind at the moment of her death. Sam and Dean Winchester were the ones who suffered for his single minded passion for search and destroy.

John Winchester drank to burn away the tendrils of pain that threatened to wrap his dreams with nightmares, enough to make him sleep through a baby crying and a little boy desperate to have a father to help him.

…..

Dean looked into the makeshift crib at Sam, he was crying again and Dean busied himself making Sam a fresh bottle and lifting the squirming baby out of the drawer. He sat on the bed and laid his brother on a pillow he put on his lap then gave Sam the bottle.

Dean was good at taking care of Sam, in fact he excelled at it. Sam gave Dean what he needed a reason to get up in the morning, a reason go on and the unconditional love you can only get from babies and pets.

…..

Sam had an incredible memory, everything that happened to him was carefully cataloged and stored for safe keeping. His first memories were of the green eyes looking down on him. Even as a baby he knew those eyes meant comfort, food, and love.

If he woke up and the green eyes weren't there or the gentle hand with a bottle he screamed because that was all he knew. He recognized the voice that said things like, "Don't worry Sammy" or "I love you Sammy" and he instantly stopped and relaxed.

He recognized his father but it was not who he wanted to see, it was Dean, always Sammy's Dean.

…..

Dean ran in the motel room after kindergarten was over, he was worried about Sam, a new town, a new sitter and more strangers. When Dean walked in she was sitting on the bed watching TV, smoking a cigarette and eating chips while Sam cried.

Dean picked him up, Sam was heavy but carried him like he was nothing even at his tender age Dean was a strong kid, "Why is he crying?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I changed him and gave him a bottle. Look kid I gotta go so pay me."

Dean handed her the other half of the ten dollar bill John had left for the sitter, before Dean left for school he torn it in half giving her one part while he kept the other telling her, "You get it when I get home from school"

She folded it up with the other half and shook her head, "You are one weird kid, tell your old man I'll be here at the same time tomorrow."

Dean checked the fridge and the bottle he made for Sam before he left was still in there, he opened the door for her and looked up at woman with frustration, "No don't come tomorrow we don't need you cause I'm not going to school."

She flicked her cigarette on the ground and walked over to her old dodge, "Suit yourself, he's a pain in the ass anyway."

Dean wanted to cry but he didn't have the luxury of tears, Sam's were the only tears he was worried about. She didn't give him a bottle at all, Dean warmed it up and gave to his brother Sam drank it quickly. "Boy you were really hungry. I'll make you another later ok?" He rest on the bed with Sam on his chest rubbing the babies back until he heard him burp.

Dean started to fall asleep until Sam decided to mouth his brother's shoulder and soaked it with spit, he opened his eyes and sat Sam up on his stomach, "Gross Sammy." He laughed when Sam smiled, it always made him happy when his brother smiled. "You are too cute you know that right?"

Dean put on cartoons and got himself a bowl of cereal, he wolfed down half a box and then went to check on Sam, he felt the diaper and it was soaked, when he took it off the rash was angry hot to the touch.

Dean ran a bath, took off his clothes and got in with Sam. "Its ok Sammy, I'll get you all cleaned up, you're gonna feel a lot better."

Afterward he toweled his brother off carefully and rubbed him with ointment and put on a fresh diaper. Dean crawled under the blanket with Sam letting the baby fall asleep on top of him. The pressure of the little warm body on top of his was comforting like an extra blanket during the winter.

"I love you Sammy."

….

The next morning John made a rare appearance, he brought in groceries, formula and diapers. Dean dug through the bags, "Daddy there isn't any ointment or powder, Sam has a bad rash."

John messed up Dean's hair, "Well he wont die without it will he?" I'll be back in a couple days, here's ten bucks for the sitter." John kissed them both on the head and took off again.

Dean pocketed the money and got dressed, he looked down at Sam, "Sammy, I'm going to the store but I promise I'll be right back ok?" Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's scarf, "No I gotta go get some stuff. Promise your gonna be a big boy and not cry."

Sam's cheeks turned pink and his face screwed up for the beginning of a crying session. Dean sat on the bed frustrated trying to figure out what to do, He went to the motel office and knocked on the door.

A woman answered with a baby on her hip, "what do you want kid?"

"My brother needs diaper rash stuff and baby powder but I can't leave him alone to get it, you got any I can borrow?"

The woman started to laugh, "Well if I give you any I don't want back." Dean didn't get it, "So does that mean I can borrow some?"

She looked down at the little boy with amusement, he was skinny with big green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles and a buzz cut. He looked like life had already given him a kick in the ass a couple times over but he kicked back twice as hard.

"Alright come in and get you some, what's your name and why aren't in school, what are you first grade?"

"I'm Dean, we don't have a sitter and I'm in kindergarten."

"Not much of a talker, are you Dean?"

Dean shrugged and sat on the couch, the TV was tuned to Days of Our Lives and the curtains were drawn. He looked around while he waited. She put her baby on the couch next to him, she came out a few minutes later and handed him a tube of cream and a container of baby power.

"My name is Lois, look Dean you can't keep missing school. I can watch your brother for you tomorrow until you get someone else alright?"

Dean examined her carefully and then got up going from room to room without asking, he came back and nodded, "Ok I'll let you, it looks safe enough."

She broke out in a smile, "Well thank you Sir, glad you trust me with the mission." Dean suddenly looked down at the floor and his voice shook, "Thanks Lois I'll bring Sammy over tomorrow before school, I gotta walk so its gonna be early.

She got on her knees and looked at him face to face, "Hey come on now, chin up Dean. Life isn't always going to suck I promise." She wanted to hug him, he looked like he needed a thousand hugs to make up for all the ones he missed but she knew he wouldn't accept it. He was too hard to admit he needed one so she patted his shoulder instead.

….

The rest of the school year went in that direction, Dean would drop Sam off at the office and Lois would watch him, they never talked again about Dean finding someone else to watch Sam.

Lois only saw their father periodically so she kept an eye out for both of them without Dean being aware of it. Most nights she would make too much for supper and give some to Dean. He was always polite and thanked her and the next morning all the flowers would be watered before school, she knew he did it but he never told her.

Sometimes Lois would bake too many cookies or have clothes her nephew out grew but would fit Dean perfectly. She ended up being as close of a thing to a mother Dean had since Mary was killed.

Lois had a hard childhood like Dean, moving for place to place, no parent most of the time and fending for herself so the plight of Sam and Dean Winchester plucked at her heartstrings.

Life was almost normal as it could be and then John decided to move and change their lives once again.

…..

Dean was packed and ready to go, he had Sam dressed and was waiting for John to come and uproot the boys from their little life at the motel. There was a knock on the door and it was Lois coming to say goodbye.

Dean let her in and she took a seat at the little table by the window, Sam was on the bed , feet up in the air examining his fat little toes finding them about the most fascinating thing at that moment and giggling.

Dean went over and stood next to her and for the first time touched her first, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Lois was afraid to hug him but he moved closer to her lap and she pulled him up and put her arms around his waist.

He made eye contact when he was ready and those big green eyes were filled with tears. He wiped them with his jacket sleeve. Lois felt her heart breaking, "Hey Dean its ok to cry you know, everyone does it."

"Only babies cry, Sam cries but I don't," and then he burst out crying like a dam letting go.

Every pain in his short five years that he pushed down washed over him and he hugged this woman he would never see again, the only person that never made Dean feel embarrassed, never made him feel like a burden and allowed him to go to school by watching Sam and didn't make him out to be second class.

She didn't know what to say so she hugged him tight and for once he relaxed and let her do it and if felt good.

Lois pulled some items out of her pocket, the first was in a leather sheath and the second in a little chamois bag, she handed them over to Dean, "These were my husbands, I hung on to them figuring someday I'd find the right person to appreciate and take care of them."

Dean pulled the 110 folding Hunter lock back Buck knife out and his eyes opened wide and for once he smiled, then he opened the bag and a classic Zippo lighter was inside.

"Now don't cut yourself, do you know how to open it?"

Dean carefully opened it and touched the blade with proper respect, then he tried the lighter and the flame snapped on, Dean flicked his wrist and the top closed. "Wow, thanks Lois. These are the best gifts ever!"

It was her turn to wipe her eyes, "My husband was an avid hunter and he always had these with him, he used to tell me a guy should have two things with him at all times, a good, solid Buck knife and a Zippo lighter and you could get out of lots of tough spots."

Dean fingered the shiny metal of the lighter and looked up at her, "Where is he now, he don't want 'em anymore?"

"Lou died last year right before I had Amy, he was in the military," Lois started to choke up, "He was a career guy you know? I took care of the motel and he went off and got killed. I miss him…that's how I know you lost someone really special. Its something in a person's eyes that nothing else can duplicate."

Dean frowned, he looked down at the knife and lighter then held them out to her, "You better keep these then, they are special."

Lois pushed his hand back, "No Dean, I know Lou would love to have a great kid like you to have them. If he was here I think you would get along really well."

She grabbed Dean's little face and looked at him seriously, "I know now who I was saving these for…you Dean, the Winchester brothers are going to do great things, and that little angel over there loves you."

She smiled at Sam and the baby smiled back, "Dean, I know Sam is just a baby but you will be able to count on him as you both grow up. Blood is everything, as long as you both have each other the world can't beat you down."

John was pulling in and Dean jumped off her lap and quickly hid the items in his pocket. He motioned for Lois to bend down and he kissed on the cheek, "Love you Lois, thanks."

Later she watched the Impala slowly pull out with Dean in the back holding Sam on his lap, she heard "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones blast through the open window. Dean had his face pressed against the glass watching her, she waved and he waved back.

"_Good luck little guys, love you both."_

_TBC_


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

John was holding Sam on his lap, the tot didn't look happy at all. John came back for Sam's second birthday and Dean went to get the camera Bobby gave him.

When Dean ran back to the living room John was jiggling Sam on his knee but Sam looked like he was going to be sick. "Daddy stop it, Sam ate a bunch of cake and he looks like he's gonna barf."

Sam vomited chocolate cake over John's work shirt, John grabbed the toddlers little arm and lifted him, Sam started to scream, Dean held him up and when John let go Dean caught him.

"Damn it Dean, now look what happened, I don't have a clean shirt. I guess you are going be doing my laundry now aren't you?" Dean set Sam on a chair and licked his lips nervously, "Yes Sir, can I clean Sam up first and put him down for a nap?"

The way John glared at the boy let him know he better get his ass in gear and do laundry. He didn't want to leave Sam alone with their father and Dean didn't know what happened to the toddlers arm yet. The way Sam screamed for all he knew it was broken.

Bobby ran into the house out of breath, "What happened…the boys are ok?" Bobby spotted Sam on the chair screaming and holding his arm, there was vomit down John's shirt.

John took it off and threw it at Dean, "Do all the laundry, fuck up." Bobby balled up his firsts and forced himself to take a deep breath, "I'll do the laundry John, let Dean clean Sam up and then we can talk."

Dean looked confused until John pushed him toward Sam, "Well go on then, clean him up." Dean brought his brother to the bottom of the stairs and waited until he caught Bobby's eye and gestured for him to come with Dean.

Bobby hitched his thumb toward the kitchen, "Go drink some coffee, sober up I'll throw your clothes in John." He picked up the shirt and followed the boys upstairs. Sam was still crying and Dean set him on the bed they shared, when he took off his brothers shirt, Dean could see the outline of a large hand wrapped around it.

Bobby walked in with a wet wash cloth and wiped Sam's face off, "Hey there son just let me do it," Sam struggled so Dean took it and kept wiping while Bobby checked out his arm.

"Son of a bitch, that is going to bruise something fierce." He gingerly moved it and felt along the bones, "I don't feel anything broken or shifting around but I have to bring him in Dean, I can't tell if there is fracture."

Bobby carried Sam downstairs and he had cried himself out, now he made little pain filled sounds and then called for Dean.

"I'm takin' the boy in to the doctor, I have to be sure nothing happened and you are no condition."

John watched them darkly, "Then leave Dean." Dean started to bite his nail and looked at his father.

"No John, he comes with me."

"They are my kids, you take Sam and Dean stays here or Sam can stay here take your pick."

Dean looked up at Bobby, "Just take him, I can stay and get the laundry done ok?"

Bobby knew there was no point arguing with John, he ran his hand over the top of Dean's head and smiled, "Hey I wont be gone long, Sam here is a tough little guy."

Sam was sucking his thumb and looking at Dean over Bobby's shoulder, "Ok take care of him….promise?" Bobby put on a cheery expression, "Of course son."

Dean's face was full of worry as he watched Bobby drive away with Sam.

He quietly started to do laundry and then was going to go upstairs when John stopped him, "Dean get over here."

Dean paused and then turned around walking over with his head down, John grabbed his face, "You know you should have warned me he ate that much."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"What do you think I should do about it Dean?"

Dean held his tears back, "I don't know." John gestured to Dean patting his lap, "Come here." Dean dutifully climbed up and waited, it was going to be a kiss or a slap and he never knew which it would be.

John wrapped his arms around Dean and held him too tight and it hurt, "I love you Dean you know that right?"

"Yes daddy."

"Dean I'm always going to have to be harder on you than Sam because you are bad and wild like a little stallion that needs breaking and discipline is the only way I can do that, if I hurt you it means I love you."

Dean looked at his father, anger contorting his face, "I love Sam and I would never hurt him like that, you hurt his arm Daddy. I don't think that's love. I'm a good boy, I'm not bad or wild and I'm not a horse." After Dean blurted it all out he knew he made a mistake.

Johns face turned red and he stood Dean up, John took off his belt then roughly pulled off his son's pants and boxers then pulled him across his lap. "You really are a smart ass Dean, lets see how smart you are after this."

Dean wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out as he was spanked with the belt but when it got too painful he started to squirm which made John strike harder until Dean started to sob, "Stop daddy I'm sorry, I'm bad..it hurts."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

Dean felt an urgent need to urinate, "Please daddy I have to pee."

John ignored him, "I asked you a question…did…you …learn your lesson?" Before Dean could answer his bladder let go, he couldn't hold it anymore and wet Johns lap, the remainder ran down his leg.

Strangely John didn't move and let it happen, he waited until Dean was finished then he lifted him off, stood the boy in front of him and grabbed his face, "I guess you have more laundry to do now."

John got up and stripped naked then handed the urine soaked clothes to Dean, "Better throw yours in there while you're at it Dean then hop in the shower with me or you are going to smell like piss."

Dean gathered the wet clothes and walked to the laundry while John went to shower.

….

Bobby came back with Sam hours later, he had to wait in the emergency room a long time. When he carried him upstairs to the boy's bedroom and opened the door he saw Dean was in a bathrobe resting on his stomach, his hair was wet from a shower.

John was also in a robe sitting next to Dean with a tube of Sam's diaper rash ointment , the boys robe was pulled up and John was massaged the ointment into the red belt marks on his bottom and lower back. Dean didn't move, his eyes were red and the rest of Dean's face was covered with his arms.

Bobby took in the surreal scene in front of him and his stomach felt queasy, he set Sam down next to Dean and the toddler immediately lay down next to him and patted his head then kissed it, he smiled at him and said, "Dee"

"John why don't you come downstairs with me and let them sleep."

Dean looked up at Bobby, "Is his arm ok?" Bobby nodded, "Sound as a pound Dean, I told you he was tough, just be sure he is careful with it. Its going to bruise and Sam is going to sore for awhile."

Bobby waited for John, he put more on his hand, closed the tube and smeared both cheeks again worked them in his hands. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and Sam hugged him. Bobby couldn't stand it anymore, "John…now…stop, lets go."

John got up, "That should do it, tomorrow you're going be good as new." Dean didn't move, John looked at him disgusted, "Cover yourself up for Christ sake, you look like a little whore."

…..

Bobby sat down and glared at John, John sat on the couch and lit a cigarette, "What…Sam is ok right?"

"What the hell was all that up there John, what happened?" He shrugged, "Dean got smart mouth with me so I had to spank him, then the kid pissed all over me." He made a disgusted face, "I washed him up in the shower and afterward I felt bad so I was rubbing his bottom with that ointment…..I guess I went overboard with the spanking this time."

Bobby slammed his fist on the arm of the chair, "You bastard, what do you mean by "this time" how many times has it happened? Bobby held up his hands, "You know what, don't even tell me, I want the boys John…please I want them."

John laughed at Bobby, "Why would I do that? They are my kids, I love them."

It was Bobby's turn to look disgusted, "Do you know how fucking weird that whole thing was upstairs, who does that? What father rubs his boy's ass with lotion like that, Christ …it was creepy John."

John examined his fingernails like he had never noticed them before, "I suppose a father that goes overboard with a spanking, I was trying to fix it."

Bobby closed his eyes and willed himself not to beat his friend until he was dead. "You can give me the boys, and get yourself together…or…they can go to foster care when I tell the police everything. Do you want them with me or with strangers John, your pick."

"I want Dean, I need him around."

"No, take it or leave it, if you pick door number two you might go to jail."

John jiggled his leg and watched Bobby, he could tell he was as serious as a heart attack, "Fine Bobby you win, I can see them anytime I want. Someday if I want to take them back I will."

"You can visit but don't count on taking them back, not without a court order."

…..

The next morning Bobby came downstairs and John was rocking Dean on his lap, "You know daddy loves you baby, I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes you just get me angry."

Dean was so relieved his father wasn't angry anymore he hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips, "I know daddy it was my fault, you really love me again?"

John kissed him on his full little lips and smiled, "How could I not love such a pretty face and sweet little freckles…I could kiss each one. If you stay pretty for me Dean I'll never stop loving you." He ran his hands over Dean's bottom, "How is your rear today?"

Dean looked at him desperately afraid he would say the wrong thing and make him mad again, "Real good I promise." He tried to smile at his father.

Bobby started to feel queasy again and lifted Dean off, "Your father has to go Dean, get Sam so you both can say goodbye. You are both going to live with your old uncle Bobby."

Dean walked painfully toward the car holding Sam's hand and when John picked up Sam he started to cry. John handed him to Dean, "Just take him."

Dean gently set Sam down and grabbed John's legs hugging them tight, "I love you daddy, you me love right?" John didn't bother to look down, "Yeah I love you Dean, I have to go."

Bobby told the boys to go into the house, when they were out of earshot he handed John a bag, "Here is your fucking precious clean laundry, just go John and I hope I don't see you again."

John grabbed the bag," Oh you will, I'm giving up my kids that easy." He got in the Impala and took off down the gravel path, the windows were open and "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses was blasting.

…..

Dean was sitting on the couch with Sam watching the Impala pull out, relief went through his body. Dean felt free for the first time since Mary died, he hugged Sam and kissed his curls, "Everything is going to be great now Sammy I promise, just you and me, I wont let anyone hurt us anymore."

Sam giggled and hugged his brother back then stood on the couch and kissed Dean with wet little baby kisses all over his face until Dean started to laugh and wiped off his face. "Gross Sammy, you got spit all over me."

Bobby watched them from the entryway and smiled to himself, as long as Sam and Dean had each other Bobby knew they could survive a world full of real monsters and demons, even the human ones.

TBC


	3. Rituals

Dean got off the bus and started down the long gravel drive to the house, Sam had been watching from the window waiting for him.

"Uncle Bobby, Dee came back!" He zipped past Bobby running barefoot along the gravel not feeling a thing. Dean broke into a smile, hefted up his backpack and walked quickly toward him.

Sam was yelling his name, "Deeeeee." And Dean dropped his backpack scooping him up and swung him around, "You sound like a siren Sam." Sam grabbed his neck and clamped on with his little legs.

Bobby grabbed Dean's backpack and carried it for him now used to their daily ritual. Every afternoon was the same, Dean came home from school, Sam sat like a little puppy waiting for his master to return then zipped around Bobby as fast as his little legs would carry him running to meet his beloved brother.

Sam would yell Dean's name and Dean always dropped his backpack and Bobby always picked it up. Dean grabbed him, did the swing and Sam clung like a baby possum all the way to the house.

Bobby loved the boys so much, it was like having his own kids and they were both so good Bobby bragged about them constantly to the other hunters. He worried sometimes that John would show up but Sam was turning four and it had been two years with no sign of John.

Occasionally there would be a letter from him addressed to Dean and written on motel stationary asking about them, telling Dean how much he missed him especially and how much he loved them. Bobby could have thrown the letters out but he always dutifully gave them to Dean.

Bobby felt it wasn't his place to throw them away even though it broke his heart to see the excitement in Dean's eyes when he read one. Bobby had another and when they were sitting at the kitchen table he handed it to Dean.

His sweet face was all smiles as he tore it open, his green eyes moved rapidly reading it, he looked up at Bobby, "Daddy says he loves me uncle Bobby." Bobby smiled tightly, "Well that's just fine Dean."

Dean looked down, "I think its my fault he left me and Sam, he said I was bad and wild. I made him so mad that he had to hit me but I deserved it."

Bobby was taken aback that Dean, after two years, still thought about that day and blamed himself. "Look at me Dean, you did nothing wrong at all…period. Your parents are supposed to protect you, never hurt you son, you got me?"

Dean looked at the letter then at Bobby and the tears threatened to spill out of the haunted green eyes, "But he loves me…right uncle Bobby?"

Bobby picked his words carefully, "John loves you in his way Dean. Its not a good way all the time though but that is his problem and has nothing to do with you. A lot happened to him in here," Bobby tapped his head, "and John wasn't the same."

Dean crumpled up the letter and threw it away, "He hurt me I remember that, not just that time." Bobby put his arm around Deans shoulder, "I know but your with me now, Dean if you ever want to talk to me you know I'll listen anytime."

Dean quickly changed the subject, he looked up at Bobby and smiled, "What will we do for Sam's birthday, what happens when someone turns four?"

Bobby laughed, "Same thing as when he was three, cake, balloons, gifts and anything he wants to eat. Don't you remember your forth birthday?"

Dean thought back, "No…I didn't have them, no birthdays." Dean brightened up and looked at Sam, "Sammy you want pizza right?"

"No Dee I want spaghetti." Dean sighed, "But its almost the same thing."

Sam waved for Dean to follow him upstairs, he turned back and yelled, "I want spaghetti, if its almost the same thing then you can eat it, hurry up!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Well ok spaghetti it is, you better get going Dean your boss wants you."

…..

Dean ran them a bath and they both got in, bath time was their nightly ritual since Sam was born so when they had the opportunity they took it, it was their time together where the brothers could just enjoy each others company. Sam always sat in front and Dean gently washed his hair making sure he didn't get soap in Sam's eyes.

Sam would stand up and his brother would wash him front to back and Sam always wanted Dean to sing to him. Sam loved his brother's voice and Dean was a good singer. "Dee sing to me."

Dean knew a lot of songs from driving around with his dad and he picked one that was a favorite, "Dust In The Wind" by Kansas.

He soaped up Sam's back and started to sing,

"I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moments gone. All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity…"

Dean kept singing as he rinsed Sam off and when he was done Sam stood behind him washing Dean's hair.

Dean continued singing softly,"Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy….Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind…"

Sam rinsed Dean's hair then started on his back, "that's a sad song Dee but I like it, its pretty when you sing it." Sam stepped in front of him and kissed him. They sat together, Dean hugging Sam to his body until the water got cold then they toweled each other off and got into bed.

Dean stroked his brother's waves and smiled at him, "You are going to be four, I remember when you were just born Sammy. I thought I got the best gift ever, I love you."

Sam giggled, "I'm not a gift Dee, your silly, I'm you brother." Dean looked at him with sudden worry, "Do you love me Sammy?"

Sam crawled on top of him and pulled the comforter over them both, "Yes I love you Dee…you are being silly again." Sam yawned, "good night."

Dean kissed him, "Sam your wrong, you are a gift, goodnight."

….

Bobby put Sam's birthday spaghetti on the table and scooped it in bowls for them. Sam's hazel eyes were huge looking the big bowl and sprinkled cheese over the top then ate a forkful, "Oh this is so good uncle Bobby, you are a good cook."

Dean smiled at Sam and he dug into his own food, they sat and talked about hunting and how Bobby was going to let Dean shoot the 22 Smith and Wesson that weekend.

The phone rang and Dean ran to get it, he talked quietly for a few minutes and Bobby shouted, "Dean get back and eat, they can call back later." Sam dropped sauce and noodles down the front of his shirt and he looked worried.

The boys even after two years still worried when they did something wrong or had an accident. Bobby messed up Sam's hair, "Hey I guess you better take that off so I can toss it in laundry, good thing you did that because the load I was going to run was a little light and I was just wishing I had a few more things to wash."

Sam giggled and pulled the shirt off, "You are funning me." Bobby looked at him with grave seriousness, "Oh no I would never do that, I was really worried so thanks Sam."

Bobby frowned and looked back in the kitchen, "Dean…Dean where the heck are you?"

….

Dean walked slowly down the long driveway to the Impala, John was standing there with his arms folded. When Dean reached him he didn't say anything, John lifted him up and set Dean on the hood.

"Hey Dean look how big you got," he grabbed his face and turned it side to side, "I think you got even prettier than before. How is Sam doing?"

Dean started to bite his nail nervously, "Fine Sir." John looked around and didn't see Bobby yet, "You want to go for a drive, go get something to eat and talk?"

"No, we are having Sam's birthday spaghetti and….cake." Dean remembered Sam's first birthday and what happened with his father. John picked him up and carried him to the passenger side. "Get in, I'll bring you back, I'm just passing through so I want to take you out to eat."

Dean got in and buckled up, John pulled out just as Bobby came out yelling and running down the driveway.

…

Bobby wasn't sure what to do, he had to take care of Sam and the Impala was already out of sight. He ran in, grabbed the phone and started to dial every hunter friend he had in the area to look for the distinctive car and explain what happened.

Sam was sitting on the couch crying so Bobby picked him up, "Hey now son don't cry, your dad just wanted to spend a little time with Dean, don't worry, all my friends are looking for them so they can nicely tell your dad Dean needs to come home and eat birthday cake." Bobby told them all whoever found John to kick his ass six ways from Sunday.

John pulled into a truck stop diner and pulled Dean out of the car, he didn't move and John shoved him toward the door. "Get in there, we are going to have a nice dinner and talk."

Dean turned to him and cried, "I want to go home."

John grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him inside, "You are home…home with me."

TBC


	4. Hunting The Hunter

The waitress came over and smiled at John Winchester, she wondered who dropped such a ruggedly handsome man in her section and she flirted with him, "Well look at you two good looking guys out for meal." John leaned back and looked her over, "Well I guess we were waiting for a pretty lady like you to come save us from starvation."

Dean had his head down on the table, he looked up at his dad and rolled his eyes, "Gross, now I really don't wanna eat." John gave him a look that meant Dean better shut his mouth.

John grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Tell the pretty lady what you want to eat son, anything you want." Dean pulled his hand away, "Spaghetti with my brother for his birthday."

The waitress looked from the little boy to his father, "Look I can give you both a couple more minutes." John smiled at Dean tightly, "Two cheese burgers, two fries, coffee black and a chocolate malt."

After she walked away John leaned on the table and growled, "You haven't fucking changed at all have you Dean…always got to push your old man's buttons don't you kid. You piss me off one more time and its going to be Sam's first birthday all over again…you want that, I think you liked it didn't you?"

Dean clenched his fists under the table, "No Sir."

The waitress came back with their food, Dean smiled at her, "Lady where is the bathroom?" She pointed across the room and Dean quickly got up and walked to the door and went in.

There were three stalls and a sink, then Dean spotted what he wanted. There was a tiny window blacked out with paint, he ran over and tried to open it but it was painted shut. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the buck knife Lois had given to him what seemed like a lifetime ago and started to rake the paint out from around the frame.

Dean dug until his hand slipped and his thumb went across the blade and sliced open, he dropped the knife and bit his lip trying not to cry out. He grabbed toilet paper, wrapped his thumb and started again with the knife.

Dean slowly worked the window up, blood soaking though the paper and running down his hand. He grabbed the garbage can, flipped it over and carried it to the window. It gave him a better view of what was beneath the window and the boy was relieved to see it was bushes.

Dean got part of the way out when the door opened and a hand clamped around his ankle, it was John. "I wondered what was taking so long, you are a resourceful little guy aren't you? I'd be proud if I wasn't so pissed off right now."

He lifted Dean out and carried him over to the sink, "You cut yourself, with what?" Dean had slipped the knife in his inner coat pocket next to the lighter. "Nothing…the wood or something."

John set him on the floor then kneeled down and ran his hands in Dean's front pockets then over his bottom and between his legs squeezing the crotch of his pants searching for a knife. Next he felt the outer coat pockets, he put his lips to Deans ear and whispered, "No knife, well that's something."

Dean squirmed under the hot breath in his ear, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm scared." Dean tried to think of something to say that would change his dads mind and take him home. "Daddy can we go back and have birthday cake with Sam? I know he misses you."

John turned Dean around and rested his forehead on the boys, "Maybe tomorrow morning, then we can take Sam with us and be a family again, would you like that?" Dean licked his lips and John smiled at the sight, "Tonight its just you and me ok Dean?"

Deans eyes teared up and his voice hitched when he spoke, "Ok daddy, you aren't mad at me are you?"

John got up and looked down at the boy darkly, "Very mad, now lets eat, we can worry about that at the motel."

…..

The waitress brought the check over and noticed Dean didn't eat and his tumb was wrapped in blood soaked toilet paper, she kneeled down and looked in the boys eyes, they were red from crying, "Hey there, not hungry huh? I'll wrap it up for you." She took his hand and pulled the paper off and she gasped, "Sweet Jesus, what happened to your thumb?"

She stood up, "Ok wait right here we got a first aid kit in the back and I can at least clean that and get a bandage on it." John watched her rush to the back, he threw a fifty on the table, grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him outside.

….

The waitress got back just in time to see John putting Dean into the Impala, she wrote down the license plate number and slipped it in her pocket. Something seemed off about the way the boy was acting and she was going to call and see if anyone was looking for the child.

…

John was driving back to the motel with "Radar Love" by Golden Earring blasting, he turned to Dean and smiled, "You love this one remember."

It was true, some of Deans best memories of his father were of them driving around blasting music and singing together. Dean would stare at his father singing at the top of his lungs and thing how proud he felt being with such a big, strong guy.

Dean loved it the best when they walked down the street together and woman would smile at his father because John Winchester was just that handsome. Sometimes even men smiled at him in a certain way and Dean felt like he was with a movie star.

He looked over at John singing to Radar Love and he relaxed just a little because it was like his old dad was sitting in the drivers seat again. John turned the music down and looked at Dean, "What?"

Dean ventured a real smile and said, "I love you daddy…I missed you." John looked at him surprised and then touched his face, "I love you to baby."

…..

Bobby's phone rang and he grabbed it, "Is this Bobby Singer?"

Bobby wiped his brow and replied in a shaking voice, "Is this about Dean Winchester?" The woman spoke cautiously, "Look I don't want any trouble from John Winchester so let me make it short, I saw that car my husband talked about. There was a handsome guy and a cute kid in the diner tonight, something didn't seem kosher about the whole thing and I noticed the kid had been crying, had a big cut on his thumb.

Bobby became impatient, "Please just spill it ok? I don't want to be rude but I gotta find him."

"I went to get a first aid kit and when I came back they were gone, I looked out the window and there was the car, black four door Impala, classic and nice looking. He shoved the kid in and took off on the interstate. A suggestion to you Singer, they looked dead tired and there are several motels not all that far from here. You might want to start there." She gave him the license plate number and hung up.

Sam crawled on Bobby's lap, "Was that Dee, is he ok?" Bobby smiled but he was crumbling inside, "No but we are going to get him back soon Sam." Sam buried his face in Bobby's old flannel shirt, "I hope so, its time for our bath and Dean never misses." Sam's little body started to tremble and Bobby could tell he was crying.

He laid Sam on the couch and covered him up then pulled out his black book with hundreds of hunter names and numbers. He set about calling every single one. He would hunt down John Winchester and get Dean back if it was the last thing he dead. _"You fucked with the wrong hunter John..the wrong one…"_

…

Dean walked into the dark motel room, John shut the door and turned the locks then turned on a lamp. His dad told him to take off his clothes and get into bed, John turned on the TV and went into the bathroom.

Instead Dean quietly unlocked the door and stepped out, they were in the middle of nowhere on a frontage road. The Motel office light was off and there wasn't a soul around.

"Dean get back in here." John was standing in the doorway wearing only his jeans and belt, he stepped out in his bare feet and pulled Dean back by the hand into the motel room.

Dean dropped his head in defeat, he had run out of ideas and options.

TBC


	5. Bad To The Bone

**(Hang in there my muse, you have to take the sour with the sweet.)**

John brought Dean back inside and sat him on the bed, he kneeled in front of him and looked into his son's eyes, "Why are you trying to leave me? I love you Dean, I came back for you and I missed you."

Dean pulled his face away, "I want to go home, I want Sam and Uncle Bobby. You don't really love me."

John got up and sat on the bed, he pulled out a flask and drank it down until it was empty. "Well if I'm so fucking bad what does that make you? We are more alike than you think Dean, besides how can I love such a pain in the ass kid like you."

He grabbed the boys face, "I'm so pissed off at you for all the embarrassing crap you pulled tonight, you think I'm a fool don't you?"

Dean answered honestly, "I think you are a bully and fool."

John got up and started to pace the floor, he stopped and stared down at his son, "Well I guess I should live up to the bully part then." He slid his belt out of the loops, "You know what to do Dean, don't make me do it because it will hurt even more."

Dean pulled his shoes and socks off then his jeans and stood there. John bent down and looked him in the eye, "Everything, now your being a fool."

Dean pulled off his boxers and t shirt and put his head down, "I don't care, hit me if it makes you feel better."

John turned him around and pushed him on his stomach, he brought the belt down on Dean's bottom, "Apologize for what you did." Dean pushed his face into a pillow and didn't say anything.

Three more strikes and Dean screamed into the pillow partly out of pain the rest in anger. "Are you going to say you are sorry?" Still nothing and John started to work a pattern down his back and bottom, "You are a hard one to break aren't you?" He hit him one more time and the buckle caught Dean on his tailbone causing him to scream. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I promise I wont try to get away daddy."

John sat against the headboard and dragged Dean over to him, Dean's head was in his lap and he was sobbing, "I hate you…I hate you."

John stroked his hair and looked down at his son grimly, "Not more than I hate myself Dean…you lose on that one."

John went to the bathroom and ran a bath for Dean, he went back and lifted him off the bed, "You'll feel better after this."

He put Dean in the water, it was too hot and pressure from the hard surface was painful, he struggled and John held him by the shoulders, "It will cool off in a minute, stop being a baby."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, he thought about Sam, _"I can get out of anything…I'm Dean Winchester and as long as I have Lou's buck knife and Zippo I can get out of any jam…I'm coming Sammy…."_

John took a soapy sponge and washed Dean's face and hair rinsing him off then did his chest and back. "Stand up." Dean needed help, he hurt too much and almost fell.

John sat on the edge of the tub and washed his son with gentleness, the marks were darkening and when he soaped those areas Dean cried out. "Sorry baby…I'm so sorry I did that, I didn't mean to catch you with the buckle."

He ran the sponge between Dean's legs and slid it up the cleft of his bottom then rinsed him off with the shower hose. "There don't you feel better?"

John toweled him off then carried him back to bed, "On your belly." Dean rolled over and stared at the wall, he heard John going through his bags then felt him sit back down. The cool lotion touched his back and bottom.

Dean felt his dad's rough hands kneading his skin, it was painful and pleasant at the same time until he reached the spot the buckle hit and Dean started to cry. "I forgot baby, I'll stay away from that"

It went on for a long time, Dean tensed when John slid his hand between Deans legs with the lotion and brushed his genitals. He was mortified to find his body involuntarily responding to his father's touch and was relieved when he moved on to his thighs and legs.

he did Dean's feet, shoulders and arms until the boy almost fell asleep, "I'm sorry baby, do you feel better? Daddy feels so bad, I just want to make you happy."

Dean ignored him and just enjoyed the gentle touch instead of being hit. John got up and came back a few minutes later, pulled the covers up over Dean and got in next to him, "Dean come here."

Dean pretended he was sleeping but John put his arm around him in a hug.

He opened his eyes and was face to face with John who started to run his fingers through his sons hair, "You are a pretty kid Dean, use it to your advantage because when you get a little older...oh baby you are going to be a knock out, there wont be a soul alive that will be able to pass you up so make them work for it..you got that?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'm telling you all this because it's a fucking cruel, hard world and any advantage you have use it. Make it all yours because you got that extra something most people could only dream of having. I can almost see you a bit older, going down the sidewalk with females and males all wanting you. That's how you get what you want out of life, take them for ride and keep them clamoring for more."

John kissed him on the mouth and pulled away, "You are pretty now but you are going to be fucking beautiful someday, the face of an angel and the body of a god. Now lets get some sleep, we have to get Sam tomorrow and I'm not sure how I'm going to do that."

Dean closed his eyes, he was disturbed by the kiss, the beating, massage and strange things John was saying. Finally John fell asleep, he waited until his father moved and Dean crawled carefully off the bed.

He put on his clothes, each movement hurt worse than the last, he crept over to the gear bag and opened it picking through until he found what he knew his father always carried in it. Dean sat on the bed and patiently waited until John started to snore, he had his arm over his head and Dean first clicked the handcuff on the bed rail then the other quickly on John's wrist.

John bolted up and was pulled back, he looked at his wrist and growled, "Give me the key Dean."

Dean held up the key, "You mean this?" He limped to the bathroom and John heard the toilet flush. He came back out and stood at the end of the bed watching him with slightly glassy eyes.

Dean took the Impala keys so if John got out he couldn't follow him then zipped up the gear bag and hefted it over his shoulder, the weight was almost too much and he caught himself before he fell.

Dean started for the door and stopped, he looked at his father's leather coat and put it on, it hung on his small eight year old frame but Dean admired himself in the mirror, "Oh I forgot dad," John looked at him hopefully but Dean wasn't going to let him go, instead he slipped John's pistol, hunting knife and black leather wallet into his pockets.

For good measure Dean grabbed the belt he was beaten with, folded it up and stuffed it in the jacket pocket, "You wont need that anymore, its mine now."

Dean went to the door and adjusted the gear bag, "Don't ever come looking for us again or I will shoot you and I wont miss."

Dean slammed the door, he looked up at the night sky and vowed that no one would ever fuck with him again unless he let them. He started the long, pain filled walk toward the highway.

…

Ellen was at Bobby's watching Sam and Bobby was with a buddy looking for Dean and John, there were two more trucks following. They drove to all the motels around and it seemed like forever. Bobby's buddy peered into the dark, "What's that down the road?"

They pulled down the frontage road and Dean was in the headlights. "Sweet Lord its Dean, pull over!" Bobby jumped out as soon as the truck stopped, he ran over and grabbed the boy, Dean dropped the gear bag and all the bravado he needed to get him home left and he fell into Bobby's arms.

The other trucks pulled over and they got out, one of them threw the gear bag in the back. Bobby picked up Dean, "Take him back home, I'm going to get John." Dean struggled and started screaming, "No Uncle Bobby I want to go with you." Bobby carefully set him down, Dean grabbed his hand and looked up at him, I want to go back to the motel with you guys."

Bobby wasn't going to argue, he lifted Dean into the truck, he leaned on Bobby and directed them to the motel. They pulled in around the Impala and Bobby lifted Dean out of the truck cab.

Dean limped over and pushed the motel room door open, John was relieved it was him, Dean looked at him with the same glassy stare, "Don't look too happy daddy I'm not alone."

Dean's face was hard, there was no pity there. Bobby and the other hunters walked in cautiously then spotted John handcuffed to the bed.

Dean limped out and left him to the hunters, he unlocked the Impala and got out the car title. Bobby was punching him when Dean tugged on his jacket, "Make him sign this over, I want the car."

Bobby and the other hunters paused and looked at each other, then to Dean, "Make him sign it over to you, Uncle Bobby, I trust you to give it to me when its time." Dean handed his dad a pen.

John spat blood at him, "I'm not signing over the Impala you ungrateful little shit." Dean looked at the hunters and slowly started for the door, "Fine, I'll leave them to finish."

John panicked, "No…No Dean don't go ok its yours."

John signed the title over to Bobby, he safely slipped it in his inside jacket pocket. Bobby grabbed the motel stationary and wrote out a formal bill of sale, his hands were shaking from the adrenaline but he got it worked out right. "Sign this too jackass." John signed it and Bobby slipped it in with the title.

Dean climbed on the bed and sat on his dad's chest, Bobby held Johns other arm. Dean pulled out the Buck knife and opened it, "This is how I got the window open stupid."

Bobby looked at Deans angry face, "Son put the knife away, don't do anything you are gonna regret. He knows if we see him again he is gonna end up in a ditch with no fingers or teeth right John?"

John licked his lips nervously, "Absolutely I promise you are never going to see me again." Dean punched him as hard as he could and climbed off, he grabbed his hand and tears streamed down his face, "that hurt, its not like the movies." The blow restarted the bleeding on his gashed thumb.

The hunters gathered around the bed, they made threats and gave John the beat down of a lifetime while dean reached in the pocket of the leather jacket and found a candy bar, he opened it and started to eat slowly and watched them.

They pulled the sheet and blanket off John exposing him to the maid that would find him the next morning. Dean tossed the keys to the Impala to Bobby and went out to wait for him in the car.

…

Bobby got in the drivers seat and looked over at Dean, he was going to say something but decided it could wait. Dean fished through his dads tapes and found what he was looking for and popped it in, he planted his black chucks on the dashboard and started to nod to the music.

"Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood start to play.

On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone

Dean said something to Bobby and he turned the music down, "What son, what is it?"

Dean pointed to the player, "This is my song now."

Dean turned it back up and rested his head on Bobby's lap, it was too painful to sit upright, Dean closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he was going back to his Sam and that was his one good thing. Dean always tried to find the one good thing in a bad situation and it always ended up being his brother.

TBC


	6. Make A Wish

**(Get out your box of tissues Yaya, you are going to need it.)**

By the time they all got to the salvage yard dawn was breaking, the three trucks and the Impala pulled up to the house.

Sam had fallen asleep in Ellen's arms but when he heard the noise he bolted up upright and shook Ellen, "Wake up Auntie Ellen they are back!" Sam was going to climb off the couch but Ellen stopped him, "Just wait sweetheart, lets watch out the window and see who gets out."

Before she could grab him tighter he slipped out of her hands and ran out the door barefoot and impervious to the feeling of the gravel. Sam ran to the Impala just as Bobby was getting out, Sam spotted his brother sleeping on the front seat.

Before Bobby could stop him he hopped in the drivers seat and then hesitated, his brother looked bad and Sam carefully touched his hair, he bent down and whispered in his ear, "Dee…wake up its Sam…I miss you…open your eyes."

Dean opened up his eyes and he saw he was in the Impala, panic filled him until he saw his towheaded brother looking over him smiling and Sam's merry hazel eyes were lit up with happiness.

"Oh I missed you so much Dee, I love you." He hugged his brother and Dean let out a groan. Bobby grabbed Sam and lifted him out of the car, he carried him back to the house and handed him over to Ellen. "Honey look after him, I want to take Dean to a doctor."

Ellen pulled out her phone and made a call to Doctor Philip Reese, he specialized in fixing up damaged hunters and their families with no questions asked. His own mother had been a hunter and there wasn't an injury that could shock him. "Ok Bobby, Phil is waiting for you both so go now."

Sam struggled against Ellen, "Put me down, I wanna go." Ellen held the wild little boy at arms length, "Just take him Bobby or Sam will go nuts and so will I by the time you get back." Bobby took Sam and set him down, he zipped back to the Impala and climbed in the back.

Ellen ran over with a pair of Sam's flip flops, "Hey you can't go with bare feet Tarzan." He put them on and leaned over the seat, "Dee, Uncle Bobby can put you back here with me."

Dean smiled despite how miserable he felt, "Ok Sammy you can be my nurse." Bobby helped him into the back and he rested his head on Sam's lap. Dean closed his eyes, "See I feel better already."

Sam sucked his thumb, he was nervous and didn't really know what was wrong with his brother or what happened. All he knew was Dean hurt and that hurt him as well.

…

Dean was in an exam gown on his side while the doctor examined him, he traced over his back and bottom feeling down his spine. When he got to Dean's tailbone where the buckle hit Dean started to cry. "Ok I think I might need to get an x ray after I check a little farther."

He put on exam gloves and pulled the curtain, "Ok Dean this might be uncomfortable, I'm sorry in advance if it hurts but hang in there." The doctor put lubricating gel on his finger and tried to be as gentle as he could.

Dean stared at the white curtain and felt some pressure that turned into an intense pain and burning but he thought about happy things. He never got to have any of Sam's birthday cake so he thought about singing happy birthday to his brother and eating half the cake.

Sam yelled over to Dean, "What's goin' on over there Dee?" Bobby shushed him, "Sam take it down a notch, the doctor is checking everything out."

Doctor Reese felt the tailbone inside and wasn't sure if it was fractured. He extracted his finger as gently as it went in, pulled off his gloves and went over to Bobby, "Well its maybe a fracture but I'm going to do an x ray"

Bobby's face was dour, "So how do we fix it?"

Doctor Reese motioned for the nurse and she walked Dean over to the x ray room. "Really you don't fix it. These things heal on their own pretty well but its very painful so watch him closely. I'll give him something for the pain and you can take him home and give him lots of TLC."

Sam looked at the doctor, his face was full of worry, "What can I do, I can help." Doctor Reese smiled down at him and handed him two suckers, "Well I bet just you being there will help a lot Sam."

When Dean came back the nurse helped him dress and Doctor Reese had her take Sam and Dean out of the room, he put the x ray up and he showed Bobby, "He has a bruised coccyx, I didn't see a fracture but sometimes they don't show up if its faint. It doesn't make it any less painful for him though. I'll send along a cushion for him to sit on and make sure you give him pain medication in the evening if he needs it so he can sleep."

Bobby was thinking about all the things that should have been done to John Winchester and it would have been worse than a bruised tail bone. "What caused it…I'm pretty sure I know but tell me what you think."

The doctor hated these types of cases with kids involved, he looked at Bobby with empathy, " He was beaten with a belt and it looks like a buckle mark over the tailbone. That's a really good guess, I'm sure you all took care of John so I don't need to report this? I saw faded old marks, you can barely see them but they are there so I imagine this went on a very long time….all over his body but I don't think he was penetrated. I didn't see or feel any tearing."

Bobby looked at the doctor grimly, "I let my buddies take care of him. I wash my hands of it and if John is still alive and I see him again he wont be breathing for long."

…

When they got back home Ellen had made them a big supper. She noticed the untouched birthday cake and got out the candles. Bobby wanted to carry Dean in but he waved him away, "I'm not a baby I can walk." He limped into the house and Bobby helped him up to their bedroom with Sam close behind them.

Sam pushed Bobby to the door, "I can take care of him, I'm hungry go make supper." Bobby laughed, "What a serious little mug on you son, fine you want to play nurse go ahead. We can bring food here for you both when its ready."

Sam hugged his legs, "Thanks Uncle Bobby I love you."

He took the cushion and put it on the bed for Dean. Dean started to untie his shoes and tears came to his eyes, he groaned in pain. Sam sat on the floor and untied them then took off his shoes and socks.

Dean smiled at him, he was exhausted and hungry but the only thing he could think about was sleeping. Sam helped him off with the big leather jacket and the belt fell out of the pocket.

"Dee this is not your belt." Dean bit his bottom lip and took it away, "Just never mind Sammy ok?" Sam shrugged and pulled Dean's jeans off , his underwear, then his t shirt. He got him in a fresh pair of boxers put them on Dean. Sam arranged the pillows and the cushion on the bed, "You can sit up and eat, Ellen will bring us stuff."

He put on cartoons for them both and got in bed with his brother. Dean had been very quiet about everything and Sam wondered what his usually talkative brother was thinking. "Dee what are you thinking?"

Dean finally gave him a smile, "Geez Sam you sound like a girl or something. I'm thinking about how much I love you and what a good brother you are…is that a good answer?"

Sam patted his shoulder, "The best answer."

….

They had supper together and later when Sam went downstairs for the cake Ellen went up to Dean and sat on the bed, she gave him a painkiller to help him sleep, "Would you like to talk about it honey?" Dean shook his head, "Not yet Auntie Ellen."

She kissed his cheek and handed him her phone number on the piece of paper, "Anytime you want to talk don't hesitate, I'll ask you again in a few weeks and see how you feel then. I love you Dean, you are good kid."

The door opened and Sam was carefully balancing a bowl with a giant slice of cake and two forks, there was one candle, Sam set down the bowl on the end table, "I got to get milk." He ran back downstairs.

Dean pointed to his old jacket, "Ellen get me my Zippo." She got it out and looked at it then handed it to him, "Nice lighter Dean where did you get it?"

Dean rubbed the shiny metal, "A lady named Lois gave it to me a long time ago, it belonged to a real hero. Her husband Lou, she gave me his Buck knife and its awesome."

Ellen smiled at the way his face lit up from the memory, Dean looked proud he owned two such important items. "Well she must have been waiting for a hero to give them to and that was you, I bet her husband would be proud for you to have them."

Dean smiled and for a moment the happy memories made the pain fade away, "He was a military guy and super brave, she misses him and she's got a kid called Amy. Lois watched Sam so I could go to school, she gave clothes and toys to Sam and me because she has two nephews older than us and they outgrew clothes like crazy and got bored with the toys."

Dean pause a minute then continued, "I think Amy was lucky to have a hero for a dad even if she doesn't get to know him, Ellen I think I could have been a good boy for Lou."

Dean stopped talking and picked at the fabric on the comforter, a jolt of pain went through him and he took in a sharp breath, Ellen looked at him with worry, "Honey  
I can get you a pain pill, would you like one?"

Dean closed his eyes trying to concentrate and then let out a breath, he ignored her question, kept his eyes closed and continued, "Lois could cook and bake really good like mom did but she always messed up and made too much so I helped her eat it. She did it every day, Lois said she couldn't measure stuff."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Ellen, they were bloodshot and tired, his bottom lip started to tremble, "But I told her I was happy to help out."

Dean fell over in her lap, put his hands over his face and started to make a low noise that became a gut wrenching scream, he shook all over and she let him, after five minutes he screamed himself hoarse and his body was shot. He took his hands away and whispered, "She is a nice person."

Ellen had been crying quietly and wiped her eyes, "Well she sounds like a fine lady, Dean maybe someday you can see her again."

Sam walked in with a tumbler of milk, by the time he got to the bed half of it was on the wooden floor, he handed the glass to Dean and climbed on the bed, "Stop talking I want cake, Ellen you want some?"

"No sweetheart you guys eat that, I'll stop in as much as I can to help out so just save me a piece." She wiped up the milk, left the room.

…..

Ellen and Bobby sat at the kitchen table and she swirled her coffee around in the cup and sighed. "Bobby my damn heart is broken for that kid, I hope he talks to me about it sometime."

Bobby shook his head, "Knowing Dean he wont, he tries to be tough."

Bobby pulled out his flask and put a shot each in their cups, "Ellen, back there at the motel I thought he was going to stab John. I wouldn't blame him at all but I don't want him to be dark and angry inside the rest of his life from this, I don't know what the hell John did but it couldn't have been good and I'm talking about more than the beating. Dean looked up to him and no matter what that guy did he would eventually forgive his dad, now the kid has nothing left to love about John."

Ellen smiled to herself, "He has another hero he looks up to besides you."

Bobby chuckled, "Oh Lou the military guy, the Zippo and Buck knife…Dean loves to tell stories about Lou, Lois and Amy. I don't know Lois but God bless her heart, she save a couple little boys and gave Dean something to hang on to, he needs to know the world isn't full of jerks."

…

Upstairs Dean had lit the candle with his beloved Zippo and sang happy birthday to Sam, Sam blew it out with only a little spit landing on the cake. Dean put his arm around his brother and hugged him gently, "Ok Sammy make a wish."

Sam kissed Dean on the cheek and whispered, "I got it already…my brother is home."

TBC


	7. Jagged Glass & Rock Stars

**(Yaya don't forget to listen to the song first so the happy part at the end is even happier;)**

After the incident Sam doted on his brother during his recovery, for only four, Sam did a remarkable job.

Weeks later when Dean was feeling better Ellen tried talking to him again, she waited until Sam was busy then sat next to Dean on the couch, Dean was flipped through the channels in between reading a book on demons.

She smiled at him and folded her hands in her lap, for some reason she felt nervous afraid of what he would tell her. "Dean, would you like to tell me anything? Look sweetie carrying it around will make it worse. Talking wont take it away but it might help to unload."

Dean turned to her, green eyes filled with painful thoughts and memories, he rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Ok…you wont like it Ellen."

Ellen grabbed his hand in hers, "Hey you tell me anything you feel comfortable with Dean, don't worry about me at all."

Dean licked his lips and took a breath, then it all came tumbling out, an avalanche of black, suffocating filth and pain.

He told her how John beat him when he was angry and drunk, how he neglected them and how Dean had to care for Sam, the school he missed, being lonely and frightened and how much he wished Mary was there.

The crippling hunger and wanting for things he could never have, how hope died for him on a nightly basis when the kisses and touches started, hollow apologies and loving words that stung as bad as the blows and intimate violations of his body.

He shared with Ellen the memories of walking to school by himself feeling cold because his dad couldn't be bothered to buy him clothes he needed.

Feeling less, being poor and all the burning eyes of the people on him staring at the shabbily dressed child and feeling sorry for him when all Dean wanted was help and not pity.

Dean cried and he was talking quickly like his courage would leave if he stopped even a second for a breath and shove it down so deep that it could never be pried out of him every again. He remembered never going to a doctor because John was afraid they would see what he did to him and told Dean to be quiet or daddy would go to jail and the brothers would be separated because everyone wanted a cute baby but not a naughty boy.

Ellen's hands were clasped together shaking as he released the black bile inside him.

He couldn't stop himself, Dean balled up his fists and hit his thighs while he recounted Sam crying for formula or a fresh diaper and John never bought enough no matter how many times Dean reminded him. How Sam went without medical care for his earache until it got so painful the baby woke John up crying and he brought him in to the free clinic so Sam would stop and John could sleep.

Dean remembered everything in such vivid detail that Ellen felt sick but continued to listen.

Suddenly Dean changed gears and smiled recounting the times John let Dean sit next to him in the Impala and listen to music, how they sang together and how strong and handsome his dad was. The memories of Dean feeling safe when he was out in public with John, what a skilled hunter he was and how Dean was going to be as good as him someday.

His eyes shined recounting the diner food shared with his father, the funny stories he told Dean and what a good man he was before Mary died. The little boy bragged about having his dad's leather coat, his pistol and knife, he told her about having John's wallet most nights Dean looked at his drivers license photo so he could remember his father.

Dean ran upstairs and got the wallet, he showed her the faded photo of Mary smiling, holding Sam and her arm around Dean's shoulder, it was the only one he had of his mother and he cherished it.

Dean said he just knew his dad loved him but he was sick in the head and couldn't help what he did to Dean. Dean said sometimes he was a bad boy and made John so mad that he was trying to teach him to good. John also told the little boy he could never be good like Sam.

Finally Dean relaxed and talked about his baby Sammy, how he was Sam's protector and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever or he would kill them. Dean said if he lost his Sam he wouldn't care anymore.

It was all about Sam, everything his brother did made him smile, made him feel loved, important and needed. He ended it by telling Ellen they would always be together because blood was blood and it meant more than anything in the world.

After he was done he put his head on Ellen's lap, he cried quietly for almost half an hour until he was so tired he fell asleep. She sat still so as not to wake him and when Bobby came in with Sam, she looked at Bobby with haunted eyes.

Ellen never forgot that day and from then on when life became hard or something was uncomfortable, one of little Dean Winchesters memories would rear its ugly head and she would thank God for minor problems and loving parents.

…

**Ages 6/10**

Dean examined himself in the mirror before he left for school, in the last two years he had grown and put on a little muscle but he still had the sweet baby face that had only thinned out slightly giving a hint of the chiseled beauty to come.

He put on his army jacket and hefted the backpack full of books over his shoulder. An active, six year old Sam came running in and hugged his brother around the waist, "Come on Dean the bus is going to be here, you look in the mirror too much, I told you you're perfect so hurry up!"

Bobby yelled up the stairs, "Get a move on, I'm not driving you in today, Dean are you looking in the mirror again…I know you are, hurry up dang it."

Sam tugged on Dean's old jacket, "Wait, gimme a kiss goodbye." Dean smiled down at him, "We get on the same bus Sam." Sam gave him what Dean called the "Sam Look" it was something Sam did to make Dean do just about anything.

First Sam would look up at him with huge hazel eyes, and then the closer was the big smile and those dimples that warmed Dean's heart. "Please Dean…we can't kiss goodbye in front of other kids."

Dean had his "Dean Look" as Sam called it that Sam loved. He would grin and his big, beautiful green eyes would crinkle just a little at the corners and then he would seal the deal with one raised eyebrow. "Ok Sammy you win."

Sam giggled because they did the same thing every morning and it never varied, Dean would kneel down and grab Sam's fat little cheeks then kiss him with a big, exaggerated smack and they would laugh then give each other a hug.

Another important ritual in their lives was Bobby yelling, "Last call, you boys are gonna give me stroke someday." They didn't think Bobby was aware he said the same thing every morning and the brothers thought it was hilarious.

They always sat together and when they got to Sam's grade school Sam would punch Dean in the shoulder and say, "Later jerk." And Dean would tell him to stop being a little bitch.

…

Sam and Dean got off the bus and had their usual race to the front door, Dean always let Sam win. "Wow Sammy you run like the wind, I can't keep up with you." Sam would do a victory dance.

There was a note on the table from Bobby, he wouldn't be home till late so they should go ahead and raid the fridge.

Sam looked at Dean and started to jump around and clapping, "Sing, sing, sing Dean put on music!" When Bobby wasn't there to make supper the brothers would crank the music and sing at the top of their lungs while they pulled every single thing out of the fridge and concoct food horrors that would make any respectable chef run away screaming.

Dean ran over to the stereo and put on a favorite, "No Matter What" by Bad Finger blasted so loud the glassware rattled in the cupboards and the old windows shook.

Dean jumped on the coffee table and Sam handed him a wooden spoon from the kitchen, Dean started to sing to Sam.

No matter what you are  
I will always be with you  
Doesn't matter what you do girl, oh girl with you  
No matter what you do  
I will always be around  
Won't you tell me what you found girl, oh girl won't you  
Knock down the old brick wall, and be a part of it all  
Nothing to say, nothing to see, nothing to do  
If you would give me all, as I would give it to you  
Nothing would be, nothing would be, nothing would be  
No matter where you go  
There will always be a place

Sam sat on the floor and watched Dean move his body to the music and sing soulfully to him, Sam thought his brother had the most beautiful voice in the world. When Dean sang Sam was sure he was living with a rock star.

Dean yelled, "Sammy air guitar!" Sam jumped up and started to play, Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him on the coffee table, "Come on Sam you know the words." Sam wasn't a brave singer like his brother, unsure of how good his voice was but he gave it his all singing along with Dean to an imaginary audience.

Can't you see in my face girl, oh girl don't you  
Knock down the old grey wall, and be a part of it all  
Nothing to say, nothing to see, nothing to do  
If you would give me all, as I would give it to you  
Nothing would be, nothing would be, nothing would be  
No matter what you are  
I will always be with you  
Doesn't matter what you do girl, oh girl want you  
Oh girl, you girl, want you  
Oh girl, you girl, want you

When the song ended Sam clapped his hands over his mouth and started laughing, he couldn't believe he got to do the coffee table singing with Dean. Dean lifted him up but lost his balance and they fell back on the couch both screaming.

When they landed Dean opened his eyes wide, "Sammy you ok?" Sam lifted his arms in the air and shouted "We are rock stars Dean!"

They locked eyes and the brothers started to giggle uncontrollably, Sam kissed Dean, "I love you so much, you are the best brother ever."

Dean hugged his little brother and spoke in an ominous voice, "Want to make some terrible food the likes of which have never been seen?" Dean pulled back looking at Sam with an exaggerated smile . Sam jumped off his lap and Dean followed. The rest of it could only be described as a disaster of epic proportions.

….

Bobby came home tired out from a hunt and when he stepped in the kitchen and turned on the light he dropped his gear bag, "Holy hell…it looks like Sweeney Todd's basement in here!"

The brothers attempted to make a devils food cake for Bobby as a surprise but two bottles of red food coloring later the kitchen looked like a blood bath, little red hand prints on the counters and drawers followed by ones a little bigger.

What was sitting on the counter with no frosting was a cake Bobby later described to Ellen as a maroon, lopsided nightmare that actually tasted better than it looked.

He sighed and shut off the light deciding to deal with it later, Bobby walked into the living room and saw everything off the coffee table and two little boys sleeping on the couch together covered in baking ingredients, food coloring and for some reason Dean was holding a wooden spoon.

Bobby kneeled by the couch and gently shook them both, Sam opened his eyes, "Uncle Bobby we baked you a devils food cake..its your favorite."

Bobby looked at Sam's sticky red fingers, "I figured Sam, I caught you both…red handed." Bobby chuckled at his clever word play, Dean opened one eye and groaned, "That was a terrible joke."

Bobby got up and pointed at them both, "Well tomorrow when you both are scrubbing everything down Dean you will have plenty of time to think of a funnier one. Goodnight boys, love you both."

Dean smiled, "Red handed..good one."

TBC  
( Disclaimer, I don't own the song in this story, I just really like it)


	8. Cheerleaders Suck

**(While Sam Winchester does indeed think cheerleaders suck, this in no way reflects the author's opinions on cheerleaders. The author does indeed think cheerleaders are an important and sexy part of sports culture. Sam Winchester made a fully informed decision when picking a title of this chapter;0) **

Ages 9/13

Bobby swung by the school and picked up Sam then went to pick up Dean, they were a little early and Sam waited impatiently hanging out the truck window searching for his brother in the throng of kids flooding through the doors.

He spotted Dean walking out with a pretty cheerleader about his age, they stopped and Sam could tell she was smiling about something Dean whispered to her. Sam sat back in the truck cab looking dejected with his arms crossed.

Bobby watched Dean work his magic, the blonde leaned back against the wall and Dean braced his arms on either side of her, they were nose to nose and he stole a kiss. The girl was giggling and ducked under his arm and waved goodbye.

Dean watched her walk away and smiled to himself then wave to Bobby and jogged over to the truck, he hopped in next to Sam and buckled up. Sam wouldn't look at his brother and pretended he was asleep.

Dean knew he was faking and whispered in his ear, "Saaaammmy…I know you're not asleep because I spotted you hanging out the window…faker."

Sam opened one eye and looked at him, "So what, you were busy with that girl so I got nothing better to do than sleep…jerk. Besides cheerleaders suck." Dean frowned, "Hey what's up your ass?"

Bobby pointed at Dean, "Language son you're only thirteen, another thing what's with smooching a girl at your age?" Dean laughed, "What's the right age Bobby? Besides I've kissed worse."

Bobby gave him the stink eye, "Hey well since you and your mouth are so smart and you know it all then you'll have plenty of time to clean your room when you get back." Dean glared at Sam, "Thanks for getting me in trouble you baby."

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, his voice sounded younger than usual, "Dee don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." Dean looked out the window but could see Sam's reflection in the glass. He knew Sam was desperate because he brought out his old baby name for Dean.

He still didn't look at Sam because he felt stupid for snapping at him. Dean slid his hand in Sam's and squeezed it then rubbed his little brother's palm with his thumb.

Sam could tell his brother was smiling and his little body relaxed from the touch. Bobby glanced over and noticed they were holding hands, he smiled to himself.

….

Sam helped Dean clean the bedroom then they sat and did homework together. Bobby called them for supper and afterward the two went outside, Sam sat on the hood of the Impala and Dean sat on the ground between his feet. Sam kicked off his flip flops and rubbed his feet on Dean's head.

Dean grabbed his feet and tickled the bottoms until Sam couldn't stand it and begged him to stop. "Are you going to be good or stick your dirty feet in my hair again?"

Sam thought about it, "Sure but you gotta wash my feet when we take our bath." Sam slid off the car and knocked his brother over then sat on top of him, "Now you can't get away."

Dean put his arms under his head and looked up at the stars, the peepers were loud that night but Dean found it relaxing, he reached up and pinched Sam's nose, "What makes you think I want to get away you little dork."

Sam fingered the fabric on his brother's t shirt and looked down, "I don't know… I saw you kiss that girl. Your gonna get married and leave me."

Dean burst out laughing, "Christ Sammy, what made you think that? That's exactly what she is, a girl. She could be anyone I don't care, besides, you and me we are a team you got it? I'm not going anywhere, you're the smarty pants, I bet you go off to college someday and leave me…then who is gonna be sad?" Dean hitched his thumb toward his chest, "This guy that's who."

Sam got off and his voice sounded sad, "Then why did you kiss her, it looked weird." Dean got up and took his hand, they started back toward the house, "I kissed her just because I could, it didn't mean anything. What do you care anyway? Someday some pretty thing will steal your heart."

Sam stopped and looked up at him, "No Dean…no way, I wont leave you ever and I think you are pretty, maybe you can steal my heart?"

Dean sighed, "You say that now…come on Sam lets take our bath and go to bed."

…

They sat in the tub together, Sam was shampooing Dean's hair. "See Dean I'm washing my foot dirt out of your hair, you are such a baby."

Dean grabbed Sam's foot and smelled it, "Gross they still stink, did you change your socks in the last year?" Sam giggled, "Yes I did, my feet smell better than yours." Sam rubbed his foot on Dean's cheek then rinsed his hair and sat in front of him, "Ok my turn."

Dean lathered up his brother's thick head of shaggy hair, "This isn't fair, you got all this hair and it takes forever. Why don't we buzz it like mine?" Sam turned around and gave his brother a pissed off look, Dean held up his hands, "Hey I'm just sayin'. Don't worry Sam I think you have awesome hair, don't cut it ever, its beautiful."

…..

The brothers were laying in bed, Sam was curled up next to his brother like always, "Dean….Dean..are you sleeping?" Sam shook his shoulder, Dean opened his eyes, "What is it baby boy, I was asleep."

"I can't sleep Dean."

"You woke me up to tell me you can't sleep."

"Yeah, tell me a story, I like your voice."

Dean sighed, "Ok…lets see..once upon a time there were two brothers, the eldest was handsome, strong and brave…he…he had an awesome car he wasn't allowed to drive yet but as soon as he could he was gonna be a badass hunter."

Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and looked at him, "What about the little brother, is he the sidekick…does he get to ride in the awesome car?"

"The little brother was super smart and adorable and yes he is the sidekick and he gets to ride in the awesome car but he can never drive it. His big brother loves him more than anything in the entire world but there was something else about the little brother that no one else knew…a secret so dark that it was only revealed to his brother."

Sam let out a little squeal, "what….come on Dean what is it?"

"That night while the eldest lay sleeping, exhausted for a day of being awesome as usual, the little adorable brother woke him up and revealed…."

Sam sat up and started to bite his nail, "What, come on tell me!"

Dean pushed Sam over to his side of the bed, "That he was a pain in the ass because he likes to wake people up when they're sleeping to tell them he can't sleep. When the eldest brother found this out he threatened to kick the little brothers ass if he did it again…the end…love you Sammy now go to sleep."

Sam folded his arms and stared at the ceiling, "Well that was a terrible story, next time I'll ask you to sing instead."

"I said I love you Sammy goodnight, go to sleep."

"I love you too Dean, goodnight."

…

The next morning Dean asked Bobby if he could drop both of them off at their secret fishing place and pick them up before supper, he agreed and the brothers made enough sandwiches to feed a small legion, they jammed them around the sodas in the cooler.

Bobby told them to take a bucket for the fish, Dean pointed to the cooler, "When that's empty we can use that."

"Dean there is no way you and Sam are going to eat a dozen sandwiches, besides I don't want fish crap in my cooler I use for beer. Did you guys bring your swim suits?"

Sam hit Dean on the butt, "No we just go naked."

TBC


	9. Skinny Dipping

Ages 9/13

Bobby dropped them off at the secluded fishing spot and there wasn't another soul around, he handed Dean his cell phone, "If you need me call the landline, I'll be home all day. Try not to drown, watch Sam because that kid is a handful."

Sam dumped his gear and gave Bobby a stern look, "Hey, I'm standing right here, you should be telling me to watch Dean instead."

Dean had already lost interest in what Bobby was saying and was working his way along a branch of a tree over the pond, "Hey Bobby If I drop from here I don't think I'll hit any rocks."

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Ok Sam, try not to let your brother drown and watch Dean because that kid is a handful." Sam nodded and grabbed the cell phone Dean carelessly dropped on a towel. "That's better, put me in charge."

Bobby messed up his hair and smiled at the tough little kid, "Yes Sir boss, you keep that man in line."

"I sure will Bobby, he has to listen to me, I'm the brains and he's the beauty."

…..

They sat as quietly as they could with their fishing poles for half an hour and then they both got bored. Dean set his pole down and got up, "Wanna go swimming before we eat Sammy?"

Sam pretended he was sleeping but couldn't hide the smile on his face, "Come on Sam get up." Dean pushed him with his foot.

Sam opened one eye, "I'm going to tell you a story now." Sam waited until Dean sat back down, he closed his eye and started his tale.

"Ok..once upon a time there were two brothers, the youngest one was smart, talented and pretty…" Dean stopped him, "Whoa..Sam you're pretty?"

Sam opened one eye again, "Who is telling this, you or me? Besides I wont go swimming if you don't agree with me." Dean threw up his arms, "Fine you win Sammy you are pretty….a pretty big pain in the butt."

Sam sat up and crawled on all fours to his brother then pushed him down and sat on him, he wiggled his fingers and Deans eyes shot open in mock terror, "No Sammy please…anything but that."

Sam began to tickle Dean who was actually very ticklish, Dean started to writhe around trying to get Sam off him but he had locked himself on with his pony legs and had Dean in a death grip. "Oh my god Sam….stop it I'm dying here, I'm gonna piss myself." Sam pulled his hands up and looked down at Dean, "Say it…say I'm pretty…say I'm prettier than that stupid girl."

Dean tried to push Sam off but there was no budging him, his voice came out softly, "Ok…you win Sammy…you are pretty, prettier than that stupid girl." Sam climbed off and resumed his position on his back with his eyes closed. Dean didn't get up, he crossed his legs and put his jacket over him, he felt weird like his stomach was full of butterflies and he was sweaty.

Sam picked up where he left off, "ok so the older brother was handsome, funny, and strong, one day a demon came and took the little brother away. He cried because he missed his big brother."

"The big brother searched for him everywhere until he found him trapped in a deep sleep at the edge of a pond. The demon had put him there trying to lure out the big brother."

"The big brother was too clever for that so he snuck up behind the demon who was hiding behind a tree and chopped his head off with a big machete, wack, there was blood everywhere."

Dean smiled, "I like this story, I like machetes."

"Ok so the demon head could still talk and he said, "The only way you can wake the pretty brother up is with a kiss."

Dean looked over at Sam and frowned, "Yeah on the cheek right?"

"Nope, on the lips."

"Sam your being silly, lets just go swimming and have some fun alright?"

Sam pretended he was sleeping again, "Come on Sammy stop it….please?"

Sam opened up one eye, "You found me beautiful once…"

Dean broke out in a smile, Sam was quoting a line from one of their favorite movies, "Army of Darkness" so Dean replied, "Honey you got reeeal ugly." Sam closed his eye and waited, he was grinning.

Dean bit his bottom lip and watched Sam but he didn't move, Dean crawled over on all fours and looked down at his soft pink lips, "If I kiss you…even though its going to be fucking gross…will you stop it and go swimming or eat…geez Sam say something."

Sam stopped grinning and his tongue darted out quickly wetting his lips. "Yes I promise." Dean closed his eyes and gave him a quick kiss, "there now get up."

"No, not a stupid kiss like you gave that girl, a real kiss…I'm asleep remember and only a real kiss can wake me up."

"No Sam that's not what you said, you said just a kiss there was nothing specific."

Sam stopped answering, Dean sighed, "Fine." He swallowed nervously because he hadn't actually really kissed anyone that way before, he bragged but the only kisses he got were stolen ones. Dean was actually a bit shy. He leaned down and placed his lips in a soft lock with Sam's and sucked his bottom lip just a moment and pulled back up.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled, "That was totally worth it."

Dean scowled at him and got up wiping off his mouth. "That was gross…I'm glad Bobby didn't see that or anyone else. What are you Sam, gay or something? I mean that's fine and all but that was weird."

Sam got up and pulled all his clothes off and ran to the pond, "Come on loser, last one in gets the wet sandwiches at the bottom of the cooler."

Dean had his back to Sam, "Yeah I gotta pee I'll be right back."

Dean went behind a large tree and sat down, since he turned thirteen it seemed like everything gave him an erection and it was embarrassing, the kiss did that and he chalked it up to his hormones. _"Come…you could kiss a friggin' turtle and get a boner…..its hormones like they said in sex ed…just take care of it."_

Dean quickly pulled his pants down and grabbed his cock, he jerked it hard and bit his lip so hard trying not to make a sound he tasted blood. He wasn't thinking of Sam or anything else in particular just an orgasm as fast as his thirteen year old hands could make it. Dean bucked his hips up high in the air, forgot himself and cried out.

Thick ropes of semen came out and covered his t shirt, it felt so good Dean wished he could have gone a second round but Sam was waiting.

One of the kinks he developed when he first started masturbating was tasting his own come, sometimes when Dean had the privacy, he savored it all on his fingers and licked up every drop. The slippery texture and the salty musk flavor was a massive turn on and most of the time it didn't go to waste.

He heard Sam calling for him and quickly undressed, his cock was flaccid for the time being so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

…

Sam watched his brother walk slowly into the pond treading carefully on the slippery rocks. He admired his brother's body and hoped he looked that handsome at thirteen.

Suddenly Dean disappeared under the water, Sam yelled out, "Dean..Dean..this is not funny…Dean come on.." When he didn't resurface Sam tried not panic, he was just about to go under and look for him when his brother bobbed up out of the water and Sam screamed.

Dean broke out laughing, "Holy shit you scream like a girl Sammy…that is hilarious, I'm telling Bobby you scream like a girl Sam."

Sam turned and yelled at him, "You stupid jerk I thought you drowned." He was breathing heavily from the scare and the cold water, Sam started to shiver and the stress of the situation made him cry, "Now you tell Bobby I cry like a baby." He started to swim back. Dean swam after him and caught up, "Hey I didn't think you would freak out." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back. Sam struggled, "Leave me alone, I want to go home."

Sam started to sob and Dean didn't know what he did exactly to get him this upset, then Dean remembered the real kiss. He let Sam go and they got out of the water, Sam grabbed a towel and covered his body, feeling self conscious, he grabbed the phone and called Bobby, "Bobby come get us I don't feel good."

Sam dropped the towel and put his back toward his brother quickly dressing. When Dean had all his clothes on except for the come stained shirt he went over and tried to hug his brother. "Sam is this about that kiss you wanted me to give you?" Hey it was joke anyway why be upset about it?"

Sam quickly turned around, his face was angry, "Because everything to you is a big joke including me. You treat me like a stupid kid, well I'm not." Dean softened his voice, "Come on baby boy, don't be like this, I don't think you're a stupid kid."

Sam got face to face with his brother, "And another thing, that wasn't even a real kiss so shut up. Gross you're my brother…you can't take a joke can you?"

Deans mouth was open but nothing came out, he watched Sam angrily packing everything up and dared to step up to him, "So yeah it was a joke we know that, just us messing with each other as usual so forget it."

Sam sat and waited for Bobby, when he pulled in Sam tossed all the gear in the back and got in, Dean slid in next to him and shut the door.

Bobby tipped his hat back and looked at both of them, "So no fish I take it?" Neither of them said anything and Bobby left it at that.

TBC


	10. Daddy's Thick, Black Leather Belt

Ages 10/14

Dean Winchester kicked down the door separating him from full blown puberty and made it his bitch.

…

Last years "stupid" kiss was long forgotten as a joke and life went on as normal for the Winchester boys, teasing, practical jokes, hunting with Bobby on the weekends and for the usual prey. Bobby made sure both of them were well protected and they hunted in a pack, protection all around them but occasionally the brothers broke loose and went off on their own.

Those were the times when the other hunters frantically searched for the young Winchesters, they often found Sam doing a salt and burn while Dean watched with pride or Dean butchering an unfortunate indescribably horrible thing covered in blood and working with amazing skill and strength as Sam looked on in admiration.

Bobby knew it was just a matter of time before the boys didn't need the extra protection for the things that went bump in the night. They had each others backs and in the end that all the boys really needed.

….

They got done watching an old horror movie on TV with Bobby, Sam jumped up and held his hand out to his brother, "Come on bath time."

Bobby watched as Dean took his hand and got up, they went upstairs and he heard the water running. He knew they were too old to share a bath but he figured they would do what they wanted with or without Bobby's consent so he turned a blind eye.

Bobby Singer saw a lot of things he never said anything about, things the brothers didn't even realize themselves. The hand holding, the nightly bathing, sharing the same bed and too many tiny kisses between brothers, sometimes Bobby would walk in and one of them would just be staring at the other looking confused and with longing.

Bobby knew it as all brotherly love but someday the dam was going to break and he dreaded it, not because they were brothers but because they would bring their own special Winchester brand of chaos to the house.

Something was brewing between them, building slowly on a delicate foundation of innocence that would crumble under the weight of their anger, jealously, denial, lust, unrequited love by one or the other at various times and pain, lots and lots of pain. Bobby hoped in the end it would be a deep, unbreakable love between them.

If it had been anyone else's kids he would have found the situation uncomfortable and do everything he could to stop it but knowing everything they had been through, living the hunter life and being different from other kids, he knew the love that kept them together was that one and only special thing they had and he would die before he would allow anyone to destroy it.

…..

Sam stripped down in front of his brother and waited, Dean sat naked on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother, "Sam…don't be mad but do you think we are too big to take a bath together?"

Sam looked Dean over and tapped his finger to his chin, "No..no Dean I think your still gonna fit." He laughed and ran into the bathroom, climbing in the hot, bubbly water and waited.

Dean stood up and covered his erection with his hand trying to will it away but it was no use. He looked in the hallway to be sure Bobby wasn't coming and peeked his head in the door of the bathroom. "Sam just wait I have to do something ok?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and examined his expression, "What do you have to do?" Dean shut the bathroom door and yelled, "Look just give me a few minutes unless you want to take one by yourself, I can shower in the morning you know."

It was quiet for a moment and then Sam replied, "Fine take your stupid shower I'm going to relax."

Dean shut the bedroom door and got comfortable on the bed and then he took it out, he kept it tucked under the mattress on his side of the bed. It was Dean's hidden shame he couldn't do without.

Dean smelled the leather permeated with the heady musk of his father's sweat, it was John's big, thick, black leather belt. The one he used over and over to beat Dean, then begged the boy for forgiveness, the one John stroked over Deans genitals until the little boy was hard.

John delighted in the fact that Dean was not physically able to come yet but the pleasure was always there waiting for John's warm mouth until Dean was so sensitive he begged him to stop and then came the massage.

Dean couldn't tell, he kept his arousal locked away, in his mind he knew it was dirty and so wrong, that his father sexually conditioned him to be his whipping boy, to be John's dirty little secret.

He didn't tell Ellen that day, and he couldn't tell Sam that since age four Dean was John Winchesters sex toy but Dean enjoyed what happened after the beatings and that belt was the precursor to the pleasure.

Dean stroked it over his cock and pretended it was his father doing it like he had done to Dean so many times before. Dean groaned into the darkness, "Daddy…don't hurt me again..I'm a whore but only for my daddy." Dean squeezed his eyes shut and lightly slapped his balls with the belt holding his cock to the side.

How many nights did Dean sleep on top of John and wake up to the sight of his handsome father looking up at him, the maddening way John parted his ass cheeks and tenderly rubbed the delicate skin around Dean's little puckered entrance but never inserted his huge cock nor his fingers and now it was all that Dean could think about when he was horny.

Dean's face turned hot thinking back to John's tongue probing his asshole always teasing, his large scarred hands constantly rubbing, kneading, trying to jack Dean off. Every brutal, degrading thing John could do to the boy's body was done short of penetration.

John didn't fuck Dean, he didn't make Dean suck his cock instead he used the boy as an aphrodisiac.

Dean thought back to his tenth birthday and the strange sadness he felt, that was the birthday John promised Dean he would take his virginity, so many nights he described in detail how he was going to fuck his beautiful little boy.

John would say, "It will hurt a lot, you're going to bleed like a woman Dean, daddies dick is too big but once you get used to it I'll do it to you all the time and you can be my sweet baby girl." Then he would make Dean sit on top of his dick and rubbed himself against John with his little cock until his father spurted over Dean's belly. Dean never got to be John's sweet baby girl.

…

Sam waited hoping Dean would change his mind but when he didn't come back Sam quickly shampooed and rinsed off , he wrapped his waist with a towel and padded quietly back to their bedroom. Sam opened the door and closed it gently afraid Dean was asleep and then he heard it.

There was a sound of snapping, a groan came from the bed and he heard his brother talking to their father, "It hurts daddy I'm sorry…if I'm good will you put your finger in me please…god please…do it."

Sam heard frantic wet sounds and the shadow of his brother bucking his hips in the air then he fell back and started to sob.

Sam turned on the little lamp by the door and it lit the room enough for him to see his brother with a belt between his legs and the shimmer of come on the black leather. He quickly went over and turned on a bigger lamp, Dean looked at his brother, his eyes were glassy.

Sam reached out and gingerly worked the belt from Dean's hand and examined it, Dean who's belt is this?" He examined the buckle and there were very old blood stains on it, the cervices were thick with it.

He grabbed Dean's face, "Dean look at me, is this dad's belt?" Dean could only nod, "You kept it…why?" He looked at Dean's crotch, his cock was flaccid now but his genitals looked sore and inflamed like he had been striking himself with the belt.

Sam was confused, this was so much for him to comprehend at his tender age of only ten. The only thing he knew how to do was comfort his brother so he tossed the belt on the floor, covered his brother up and got in next to him.

"Dean look at me its Sammy," Dean's eyes cleared and the crying stopped. "Sammy I'm so sorry, there is something wrong with me. You don't need to know or see this. I wont do it again don't hate me please."

Sam just held him and listened to him talk for what seemed like hours, Dean purged the horrors to the one person that could understand. His savior, his Sam.

TBC


	11. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

**( Surprise, I couldn't leave my girl hanging today, enjoy honey.)**

When Dean woke up Sam was holding him and sleeping, he moved his arm carefully and got out of bed looking for the belt but it was gone. Sam opened his eyes and watched his brother search the room, Dean was starting to get angry and looked over at his brother. Sam closed his eyes but it was too late, Dean saw he was awake, his brother balled up his fists as if he felt like striking Sam, "Where is it Sam…give it to me."

Sam pulled the comforter around him tightly waiting to the storm that was coming, "No, you can't have it anymore. I put it somewhere safe, Dean you told me the most awful things for what seemed like hours, I don't even know what most of it meant. I'm a kid, I shouldn't even know that about my dad, you shouldn't either. Dean my heart hurts from it. I can't let you, its not right."

Dean shook with a sudden rage, he picked up a lamp and smashed it against the wall, "Fine, Sam if you breathe a word of what I said to anyone I swear I'll…"

Sam covered his head with the comforter and his voice came out muffled, "What Dean, are you going to beat me up? What makes you think I would tell anyone about stuff I can't even describe, I wont betray you ok…promise. I love you don't be mad Dee."

Dean quickly dressed and grabbed a doughnut on his way out to meet the bus, Bobby yelled after him but Dean jogged to the end of the driveway.

Sam ran down the stairs and grabbed his backpack, Bobby grabbed the strap and stopped him, "Whoa where's fire, what's up with Dean?" Sam grabbed a doughnut, "Nothing, gotta go," Sam dashed out the door.

Bobby watched Sam run to the end of the driveway and try to touch his brother, Dean shoved him and Sam kicked him hard.

Bobby sat back down and poured a shot in his coffee, "_Well here it comes sooner than I thought…storm Winchester…time to batten down the hatches."_

Bobby looked at the coffee and dumped it out, opting for whisky straight from the flask.

….

Bobby waited for Dean to get out of school, Sam sat by him quietly. "So Sam, is everything ok? You and Dean had a fight I assume, want to talk about it?"

Sam was pulling a thread on his shirt watching the seam come out and didn't answer. Bobby noticed he didn't bother to even look for his brother to come out like he usually did.

Dean burst through the doors with more swagger than usual, he had a girl on each arm and one of them was a girl that looked much too old for him. One of them broke away and waved goodbye, the cheerleader he brought right up to the passenger door and pushed her against it then worked a wet kiss over her mouth, she pushed him back and was breathless.

"Dean…geez your little brother is right there."

"Yeah that's the point."

She looked confused and then smiled at him, "Saturday then, I can pick you up ok?" He nodded and slapped her ass as she walked away, the girl jumped and turned around, "You are bad to the bone Dean Winchester."

Sam watched the whole thing without giving his brother the satisfaction of turning his head.

Bobby slapped the steering wheel, "What in the hell has gotten into you son? I don't need you pressin' some jailbait against my truck and acting like a jackass."

Dean shrugged, "So what, I'm going out with her Saturday. She's picking me up."

Bobby gasped , "Holy hell Dean, how old is she?"

"sixteen."

Bobby shut the truck back off, "Dean Winchester you are fourteen, no way, that girl wants one thing from you and I'm not having any babies at my house. Besides you're grounded for being a jackass."

Sam gave his brother a smug smile and turned on the radio, "Have fun alone in purgatory Dean."

Dean folded his arms and snorted, "What could you possibly have going on?"

Sam planted his feet on the dash board, a satisfied expression on his face, "I got a friend now, I'm sleeping over and we are gonna go to the graveyard by his house and scare each other, see who the bigger baby is and its not me for sure. Then play some games and have supper and candy."

Dean gripped the straps on his backpack tightly, seething and turned to Sam, "Sounds like a full night, gonna take a bath with him before bed you fucking baby?"

Sam hit him with a math book, "Maybe if I hit you with this you'll learn something…you and that stupid, ugly girl, I'm surprised you both don't have detention on Saturday."

Dean's jaw tightened, his eyes were hard and Sam knew it was on, they started to punch each other and Bobby shoved Dean off Sam who was sporting a bloody nose, "Stop it both of you, honestly you act like you hate each other half the time."

Bobby started the truck again and had the quietest drive of his life.

….

After supper Sam cleared the table and looked at Bobby ignoring his brother, "I'm going to do homework now." He ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Dean followed him up and touched the closed door, Sam had put on music and was singing "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet" by BTO at the top of his lungs and Dean heard him dancing around the room. He listened to the off key singing, he quietly pushed open the door and watched him.

The music was so loud he didn't hear his brother come in, Sam was standing on the bed wiggling his hips and playing air guitar.  
"I met a devil woman, she took my heart away  
She said I had it comin' to me, but I wanted it that way  
I think that any love is good lovin'  
And so I took what I could get, mmm  
Oooh, oooh, she looked at me with big green eyes…."

Dean noticed Sam replaced "brown eyes" with "green eyes" in the song and he broke out in a smile. Sam jumped in the air and landed on his knees bouncing then spotted Dean and turned off the music. He was embarrassed and quickly grabbed his school books. "What do you want?"

Dean looked at the floor and shrugged, "I don't know, wanna take a bath?"

Sam looked down at his book, "No I have a test tomorrow, I can take a shower Dean, you were right we are too big to take bathes together."

Dean swallowed hard and felt his heart break as he started to lose his brother, his strength, Dean's everything. He stripped down quickly and walked toward the door, "That's fine Sam." He shut it quietly and Sam looked up with tears in his eyes.

….

Dean sat in the tub of hot water with a wet washcloth over his eyes trying to forget everything and relax but all he could focus on was the fight with his brother. He dozed off and his body went limp.

…..

Dean woke up to the sound of water running he pulled the wash cloth off his face and there was Sam putting more hot water in the tub, he looked at Dean with apprehension on his face. Sam stepped in the tub and looked at him, "Do you think I can still fit Dee?"

Dean held out his arms and Sam sat on his lap, he felt his brother's arms encompass him and he rested his head on Dean's shoulder closing his eyes. They didn't say anything but then the brothers didn't need to, the words were there but unspoken.

They were sorry, done fighting and each glad to have their brother back.

…

Saturday came and Sam ran down the stairs with his backpack ready for the sleepover at his new friend's house. Dean sat on the couch with his arms folded, a petulant look on his face and his eyes darting around watching Sam looking too happy for his taste.

"Bobby can I go with you when you drop Sammy off?"

"No you're grounded."

"Please…I want to know where this kid lives in case Sam gets raped and murdered."

Bobby threw down the magazine he was reading and looked at Dean, "You have got to be the most morose kid on the planet…raped and murdered? Come on don't say that to him, Sam has enough trouble making friends. They don't want to hang around with a brainiac, try to be happy for him."

Dean tracked his brother zipping around the kitchen making a sandwich to eat before he left. "What does he need a friend for? I'm the only friend he needs, is that kid going to save his skinny, little ass when a ghoul decides to strip his skin off…I don't think so."

Bobby got up and wiped his face with his hands then looked to the ceiling, "Lord give me the strength." He waved at Dean to get up, "Fine but then we come right back and you study."

Bobby watched Sam happily eating his sandwich at the table kicking the leg and bobbing his head to music only he could hear.

Bobby could see the jealousy on Deans face, "Dean going back to that thing about being the only friend he needs…well you are one to judge, you got tons of girls hangin' off you and guys looking up to you at fourteen years old. I'm giving you fair warning, don't do anything stupid to ruin this for him.

Dean nodded and smiled, Bobby saw the wheels turning in Deans head, "Sure no problem Bobby…wouldn't think of it."

But Dean did think of it and what to do about a little problem called Sam and his new friend.

TBC


	12. A Gush Of Scarlett

Bobby pulled in to the driveway of Kelly's house, Bobby was going to walk him up to the door but Dean insisted on doing it.

Sam jumped out of the truck and ran to the door ringing the doorbell and jumping in place, Dean walked up behind him and stood there waiting. A boy Sam's age opened it and his face lit up, "Sammy, I'm so glad you're here!" the boy was cute, as cute as Sam with big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair,

Dean leaned in to see what his brother saw in the boy and across his nose and cheeks there was a delicate smattering of pale freckles, _"Sweet Jesus this little shit is cute…just too fucking cute aren't you…"_

The little boy nervously shifted from foot to foot as Dean scrutinized him from head to toe, Sam punched his brother in the arm, "Stop it Dean, Kelly this is my brother Dean…the jerk."

Dean straightened up and smiled, it reminded Kelly of a shark he saw on the nature channel and he felt like a baby seal, "Hello, nice to meet you Dean." He stuck out his little hand and Dean took it and squeezed then let it go. "Kelly…isn't that a girl name?" Kelly was so scared he stammered when he spoke, "It…it's a ..its both."

Dean felt a hand on his collar and a tug, it was Bobby, "Dean let the boy be and get your ass back in that truck or would you like to try for two weekends grounded in a row?"

Dean put up his hands like a cop had a gun to his back, "Fine, have a good time Sammy…by the way Kelly I'm the only one that calls him Sammy." Bobby cuffed him on the back of the head lightly, "Go…I swear you are this close to painting my garage for punishment."

…

Kelly and Sam ran up to his room and slammed the door, the little boy fished out a bag of candy bars he had hidden and tossed one to Sam "Don't tell my mom." Sam hopped on the bed and hung himself over the side looking at his friend upside down, his long shaggy hair fell out of his eyes and Kelly noticed they were hazel.

"I never see your eyes Sammy…Sam..their nice, you should comb your bangs over for school." Kelly's mother called them down for supper and Sam was happy to see pizza was on the menu without mushrooms. They chatted with his mother and she thought Sam was adorable, "Sam I am so glad you and Kelly are friends, seems you both have a lot in common." Kelly smiled at his mother, happy for her approval. He was shy and very intelligent, what Dean would call, "bully bait".

…

Dean was in their bedroom pouting on the chair by the window, he wondered what his brother was doing and then wondered why he cared so much. Dean wasn't even going to take a bath, instead he started to listen to hair band ballads.

Dean fell back on the bed and saw Sam's denim jacket on his pillow, he forgot it and Dean picked it up wondering if he needed it, "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake started to play.

Dean sang along and when it ended he realized he was clutching Sam's jacket, he looked in the pockets and found a baggie full of sour gummy worms and a bandanna Dean gave him because he got sweaty when they were out shooting with Bobby. Dean put it over his face and he could smell the scent of his brother, he stuffed it back in with the worms and then found Sam's wallet.

Dean opened it and it contained four dollars and a quarter, both movie stubs from the last one the brothers saw together and a picture of Dean. He eyes teared up suddenly and he got up, put on his coat and checked to be sure Bobby was sleeping, he took the Impala keys.

…

Sam and Kelly played hide and seek in the dark amongst the headstones of the old cemetery by Kelly's house. Kelly vanished and Sam tried to spot some movement but saw none. Finally he spotted his friend behind a crypt and circled around, no one could hide for Sam Winchester.

Kelly was breathing quickly at the excitement of potentially being caught but didn't see Sam anywhere, suddenly he was shoved on the ground and Sam was sitting on top on him pinning his arms down. Sam grinned at Kelly, "If you were hunting with me you would have been dead a thousand times over."

Kelly looked up at Sam and his pretty hazel eyes reflected the moonlight, Sam's friend thought his heart was going to burst looking at his pretty face. Kelly wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a crush on Sam Winchester.

Sam latched his long legs on his friends sides and held his wrists, "Come on aren't you going to try to get away at least?"

"No."

Sam really didn't know what to do next.

…

Dean hit the steering wheel and laughed out loud, he was the king driving his car for the very first time. Dean had lots of driving experience other kids his age didn't have but a hunter had to know his way around a vehicle and age didn't matter like in the normal world, that's what John always told him.

Dean popped in a tape and "Life InThe Fast Lane" by the Eagles started to play, Dean let out a whoop, cranked it and sang. He was young, free, full of love and the world was all his.

"Glowin' and burnin' blinded by thirst,

They didn't see the stop sign, took a turn for the worst…"

Dean felt like he had a real friend in the Impala, if Dean could admit it he would confess to loving her almost like a lover. He thought she was beautiful, powerful and sexy, Bobby didn't let him drive her but it didn't stop him from polishing and caring for her tenderly.

He found his way there easily, John and Bobby taught the boys how remember their surrounds and retrace their steps accurately, he parked a few blocks from the house and hiked over sitting between some trees in the back and held Sam's coat. He wondered if they were in the cemetery and then he heard voices and he recognized Sam's.

Dean's heart pounded in his chest from excitement trying to decide what to do next, scare them or just give Sam his jacket to see his face. He got up and crouched down moving behind the headstones, that was when he saw Sam sitting on top of the boy pinning his wrists down.

Dean wiped his eyes and fingered the bottle of whisky in his pocket he stole from Bobby.

…..

Kelly smiled at Sam, "Truth or dare Sam…ok?" Sam kept his friend pinned down and looked at his face thinking how sweet he was. "Ok go ahead."

"Sam what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Sam couldn't tell me his deepest darkest secret because he couldn't admit it to himself, "Dare."

"I Dare you to give me a romantic kiss like in the movies."

…..

Dean sat with his head resting on the headstone watching them, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank until his head felt weird. Dean had never had hard liquor and only got to sneak sips of John or Bobby's beers when they weren't looking.

He felt he could easily cry now and felt the loneliness sitting out there with the dead, watching his beloved brother with the cute little boy.

….

Sam sat there and thought about it and then remembered Dean kissing that cheerleader and giving him a bloody nose, "Ok I'll do it." Sam laid down on top of Kelly like a lover and the boy opened his legs so Sam could rest on him easier, they pressed their crotches together, Sam bent down and tried to give him the best romantic kiss he could .

It was a poorly executed kiss, wet and sloppy and at one point Kelly tried to push his tongue in Sam's mouth but hit teeth because Sam didn't know how to French kiss. Sam pulled away and there was a smacking sound as they separated.

Dean watched and cried quietly, he didn't know why he was crying but it made his heart ache to watch what he viewed as his baby brother stabbing him in the back.

Dean got up, slipped the bottle in his pocket and staggered back across the yard, he dropped Sam's jacket right by the front door of Kelly's house and walked back to the Impala, he opened the door and before he got in Dean vomited hard until there wasn't anything left.

He locked all the doors and crawled up in a ball on the back seat, he started to cry again talking out loud to himself, "Fuck you Sam…you think you're so great kissing your queer little buddy well who needs you….I don't need anyone." Dean pulled out his Buck knife and opened it, he slowly pulled the blade across his arm and the skin opened with a gush of scarlet blood running over him, he cried out from the pain and dropped the knife. Dean cradled his arm and passed out.

…

Sam could feel his dick stiffen but he didn't know what to do with it and was embarrassed when he felt Kelly press up into his crotch also hard. Sam got up and held out his hand, "I think we should go back, lets watch TV or something ok?"

They walked back to the house and when they got to the front door Kelly bent down and picked up the coat, "Who would leave a jacket by my front door?" Sam grabbed it and recognized it as his, confirming that when he pulled out his wallet.

He looked around frantically, "Dean…Dean are you out there somewhere? Kelly I got to call my uncle."

…

Dean woke to a tapping on the window of the Impala, it was a cop and he was shining a light inside the car. Dean struggled up and unlocked the door, his other arm up against his body.

The cop yelled "Open the door", Dean slowly opened it and fell out on the pavement hitting his head.

Blood poured down his face and the cop immediately called for an ambulance then kneeled down next to Dean and rolled him on his back, "Kid…hey kid stay awake….what's your name?" Dean didn't answer.

TBC


	13. Queer Sammy

Dean opened his eyes and looked around, everything was bright and there were people around him asking him questions, one was the police officer. "Son, you're in the hospital, can you tell me your name?"

"Dean…Dean Winchester."

"Ok Dean can you give me your parents phone number?"

"Mom is dead, I don't have a dad…call Uncle Bobby…where is Sam?"

Dean's head was pounding and he felt dizzy, a nurse took off his coat and Dean cried out, the copious amounts of blood had dried to the gash on his arm and she let go opting to cut the jacket off.

The officer spoke slowly, "Son look at me…what is your uncles phone number?" Dean managed to remember that much and then asked for Sam again.

…

Bobby woke up and grabbed the phone, calls in the middle of the night were never a good thing, especially being a hunter and uncle to the Winchesters, his heart already sank and Bobby didn't even know what had happened.

The officer explained the situation, Bobby dressed quickly and headed for the hospital.

…..

Bobby was at Dean's bedside, "I'm not gonna yell at you Dean, what happened?"

Dean started to cry, "Uncle Bobby where is Sam…I want Sammy."

"Don't worry about Sam right now he is fine Dean."

The officer pulled Bobby aside and explain what he found, "Ok Mr. Singer, let me lay this out for you, the boy is fourteen, driving a stolen car, there was a empty bottle of whisky at the scene, he is covered in vomit and I found a bloody knife which explains what I can only imagine is a self inflicted wound. Mr. Singer was Dean trying to kill himself?"

"Trust me officer, if Dean really wanted to kill himself he would have done it and it would have been a one shot deal, not a poorly done cut in the wrong spot."

The officer wasn't sure how to respond since the statement was so odd.

Bobby called Rufus to pick up Sam and bring him to the hospital to console his brother.

…..

Dean had the gash on his head and arm closed up and a physical, he had vomited up most of the whisky.

Sam ran down the hall watching the room numbers as he zipped by then found Dean, he went in and got on the bed with his brother and hugged him. "Dean I was so worried." Sam was wearing his denim jacket.

Dean fingered the fabric, "Oh good you found your coat." Dean turned his head away from Sam.

The officer was questioning Dean with Bobby by his side, "Why did you do this Dean, steal a car, drink and then cut yourself like that. I have to ask you, were you trying to kill yourself?"

Dean wouldn't look at anyone, "Ask Sam why I did it, have fun in the cemetery Sammy?" Hurt and shame crossed Sam's face, he climbed off the bed and sat in the hall next Rufus.

Rufus looked at Sam, "Hey, he is going to be fine Sam." Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Its my fault..Dean knows it and I know it."

….

Sam tried to walk Dean into the house but he pulled away, Sam fell back and Bobby put his arm around his little shoulders, "Sam its not your fault your brother did a bunch of stupid crap, it was his choice."

Sam looked up at Bobby, "It is my fault, now he hates me."

….

Dean went to bed and by that time dawn was breaking, Sam undressed and got into bed with him. He put his arm over his brother's waist and rested his head on Dean's chest, "Dee…I'm sorry."

"For what Sam…say it."

Sam was quiet, Dean put his hand on the soft hair he stroked so many nights before, "Are you sorry for making out with that kid…I saw you with him…so what now Sammy… are you queer?"

Dean felt Sam's hot tears on his skin, "I didn't make out with him, it was truth or dare and I took dare, besides you kiss lots of people. What do you care anyway Dean you always say I bug you and I'm a nerd, I don't have any friends except Kelly. I get lonely because you are with your friends and you're cool. Everyone likes you Dean, they don't like me."

Dean made a sound that came out as what could best be described as a bitter laugh, "They don't like me Sammy, they like what I look like. If any of them knew what I was inside…really knew me, they would run screaming and you know it. You Sam…you got all the brains and you're a good looking kid. You baby boy are the entire package but no one sees it yet…they will someday and you will look at me and think what a loser I am."

Dean rolled away from Sam and cradled his arm, Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket then went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

….

When Sam woke up it was almost noon and he crept upstairs to the bedroom, Bobby was already gone and left them a note to stay home. Sam pulled off his boxers and got into bed with his brother, he pressed his body against Dean spooning with him.

Dean was having a nightmare but as soon as Sam put his arm around his waist he calmed down and snored softly. Sam had been ashamed of the kiss he had with his friend and vowed to never do it again, from now on Sam was devoting himself to Dean and decided he didn't need friends.

…..

Dean woke up and felt Sam pressed against him, "Sammy is that you?" Sam hugged him tighter, "Yes Dean."

Dean rolled on his back and looked at his sweet, little baby Sammy staring at him with wide hazel eyes, lips pursed tightly and brows knitted in worry waiting for Dean to come down on him again like a hammer. He reached over and cupped Sam's cheek, "Sorry I blamed you…I didn't mean it."

"I'll never do it again Dee I promise, I wont kiss anyone ever. I was stupid, you are my friend and I don't need another one."

Sam climbed on top of Dean and fit his body between his brothers legs so their genitals were touching just like with Kelly only they were both unclothed. Dean didn't react yet, Sam tried to give him the same kiss he gave Kelly but Dean shoved him off.

"Stop it Sam, what the hell is wrong with you, I'm your brother , if you want to kiss some little twink in a graveyard go for it."

Dean got up and put his back to Sam, he slipped on a robe and went to the bath room shutting the door.

Dean sat on the edge of the tub and took off his robe, he spit in his hand and started jerking himself hard thinking of the warm, little body pressing between his legs but Dean told himself it could have been anyone other than Sam, he tried thinking of Amanda the cheerleader at school but it didn't work.

Dean wanted to think of Sam so much it was painful, _"What the fuck is wrong with you…it could have been anyone…remember everything makes you hard…" _

Dean pulled until it became painful and finally was able to orgasm shooting against the wall, he got to his knees and slowly licked the wall clean with his tongue, his punishment for thinking bad thoughts.

When the evidence was gone Dean tried to push what he viewed as black thoughts flooding his brain but it couldn't be done and he broke down sobbing.

…..

Sam made supper that night, salad and chicken, not Dean's favorite but he made a big deal out of it, "Wow Sammy I don't usually like rabbit food but its really good, what did you put in it?"

Sam shrugged and picked at his salad, "Rabbit food."

Bobby took a swig of beer and looked at Dean, "Ok what happened last night?"

"I was pissed off..Sam needed his jacket..I don't figgin' know why I did any of it I just did."

Bobby held up the paper listing all the fines he had to pay, "Well this is your fault and you will work every weekend around here until its paid off got that? No socializing, no hunting, you keep this place clean and I want your personal key to the Impala or I'm going to boot her, that's a promise."

"But that's not fair…she's mine!"

Bobby nodded, "That's right, when you are sixteen I can put you on the title and she is all yours but until then forget it." Dean pulled the key out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. "This sucks."

Bobby put his hand up to his ear and cocked his head, "Excuse me what did you say Dean?"

"Nothing…sorry."

Sam kept his head down picking at his salad then got up and dumped his plate, "Bobby I'm going to do homework." He ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"Dean what is going on between you two? Dean looked up at Bobby, "Nothing…there is absolutely nothing going on between us."

Dean got up and went outside vanishing into the darkness.

Bobby knew with school letting out in a few days that it was going to be a long summer if the boys didn't make up. _"Damn fool kids…don't they know they are all each other has got?"_

TBC


	14. Predator VS Twink

**Ages 11/15**

Sweet summertime with nothing to do but hunt, fish and hang out. The brothers moved on in the way they usually did, Dean wouldn't talk about it and Sam gave up.

Dean worked off his debt to Bobby in record time organizing and cleaning the garage, painting it and hauling garbage. He did inventory and Sam entered it all on the computer for the salvage yard.

Bobby had to admit Dean really put his heart into it and was proud of Sam for helping him.

Dean's head and arm healed nicely but his heart was another matter.

….

Dean fleshed out even more, lean, hard muscle tanned from the summer sunshine. He was in cut offs and no shirt pulling rims for Bobby.

Sam had shot up some more but was still a skinny colt as Dean called him. He carefully walked over carrying two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Dean. Dean hopped up on a car hood to sit but jumped of quickly, "Holy shit that's hot as hell!"

He turned his back to Sam, "Am I burned, its wicked hot." Sam swallowed and ran his eyes down his brothers body, the broad back and shoulders, tapering down into slim hips, a round ass and muscular legs.

Every single inch sun kissed and gleaming with sweat, when Dean bent slightly and the shorts gaped at the waist there was a sliver of white where it hadn't reached.

"No…no Dean just kinda red."

"Well I feel like the back of my thighs are burning off , no blisters then?"

"You want me to check?"

Dean licked his lips and turned back, "Yeah…Sammy would you do that?"

Sam crouched down behind his brother and ran his hand over the back of his thighs, Dean leaned on the car, his leather gloves protecting his hands. He pushed his ass out a little farther and shivered.

"I don't see anything Dean, its just…red." Sam closed his eyes and rested his face on Dean's denim clad ass, when Dean didn't move Sam dared to kiss the back of each thigh.

Dean spun around and Sam was face to face with his crotch, there was a wet spot on the pale, worn materiel. Dean looked down at Sam, he was biting his bottom lip and the green eyes were heavy lidded like he was in a dream.

Dean abruptly pulled away and grabbed the crowbar and started pulling rims. He kept his back to Sam and didn't speak. Sam walked slowly back to the house waiting for a call to come back but it never came.

He went up to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed lamenting on what a stupid fool he was, Sam had given up his only friend for Dean and now he was going to spend the summer alone.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Kelly's number, "Hey Kelly you want to come over and hang out? I'm really sorry I ignored you…you forgive me?"

The boy on the other end replied quickly, "Yeah…yes of course, you want to come here or you want my mom to bring me there?"

Sam looked out the window at his brother attacking a helpless rim , Sam smiled to himself, "Why don't you come over here?"

….

Dean wiped his brow and dropped the crowbar, a car pulled in and he slipped on his dirty white tank top and jogged over to see who it was. When Dean saw who it was he stopped in his tracks and watched Sam run out to greet his friend, he hugged Kelly and then stopped to talk to the boys mother before they went into the house.

Dean went and sat in the garage, _"Damn you Sam …don't even ask me if he can come over…have your little twink friend whatever.."_

Dean suddenly felt a flash of anger, he threw an oilcan hitting the window and cracking it, "Oh shit…shit I'm so fucked." Dean walked in a circle with his hands behind his head thinking of all the work he was going to have to do to pay for the window.

Dean didn't know why he was so angry, in his mind he rationalized it as Sam being sneaky and being a liar but hidden in his heart was the real reason that he could never admit to himself or Sam.

….

Sam and Kelly raided the fridge and Sam made them sandwiches, he went to find Dean and give him one. Finally he found him in the garage and Dean was sitting on a stack of old tires with his head down.

Sam stepped in front of him and held out the plate and another glass of lemonade. Dean took the offering, "Thanks Sam…why is that kid here? I thought you weren't hanging out together anymore?"

Sam jumped up next to him and put his arm around Dean's shoulders, "I just get bored. Your working and on the weekends your with friends, I gotta do something Dean."

Dean brightened up, "Hey Sammy I'm going to a bonfire this weekend, come with me, I promise I'll hang out with you."

"Dean I'm eleven, who is going to want me there?"

"I do, if they don't like it they can fuck off…ok?"

Sam hugged him, "Ok Dean thanks!" He ran back into the house and Sam couldn't recall if his feet ever touched the ground.

…

Kelly was looking over the books Bobby had in his library, he was holding one in each hand, "The Hunters Guide to Commonly Used Sigils" and "Demons For Dummies".

"Sam what does your uncle do for a living…besides the salvage yard." Sam took the books away and put them back, "Hey a guy has to have a hobby."

Kelly flopped on the couch, "So what should we do?" Sam sat next to him, "I don't know…swimming? We can ride bikes there, I know a good spot Dean and I go." Kelly frowned, "I didn't bring trunks."

Sam grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "Its ok Dean and I skinny dip."

…

They got to the pond and jumped off the bikes, "See there is never anyone here Kelly I told you."

Sam stripped naked and jumped in the water, Kelly hesitated and then took his clothes off and carefully got in. The day was humid and the cold water felt wonderful, they swam around and then floated awhile.

Sam watched his friend floating in the water with his eyes closed. When Sam got to kiss the back of Dean's thighs he had gotten excited but hadn't done a thing about it.

Now his pretty friend was there for the taking but Sam couldn't betray Dean, not after he offered to take him to the bonfire. Sam thought one kiss wouldn't hurt and he wouldn't get rejected and his feelings hurt.

Sam swam over to Kelly, closed his eyes and kissed him. Kelly opened his eyes and hugged Sam. "Sam I really like you…I missed you. Do you like me?"

Sam pulled away and laughed, "Of course I like you stupid, you're my friend."

Kelly looked at him with hurt on his face, he swam back to the bank and climbed out. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes willing himself not to cry.

Sam climbed out and grabbed the towels, he threw one to Kelly then wrapped his around his waist. "What's wrong, I said I liked you."

Kelly lifted his head and looked Sam in the eye, "Sam Winchester you are the stupidest smart person I ever met."

Sam sat next to him and touched his arm, "Sorry I kissed you…are you mad about it?"

"I don't know what to think about you Sam, I wanted you to kiss me…maybe I should go home…should we go back?" Sam didn't know what to say, he didn't have the same feelings as his friend did, he thought Kelly was cute and sweet, smart and funny but he wasn't the one person he wanted to get attention from.

"Kelly I do like you, I think you are great but I have someone I like…kinda like how you like me. Can we be friends?"

Kelly put his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, "Only if you kiss me again…please Sam?"

Sam wanted to kiss the pretty, full lips again but he felt like he would be cheating. Sam Winchester was the most confused boy on the planet at that moment. He relented and kissed the boy, a tingle ran through his body and he pulled away and got up. "Lets go back and have a snack and watch a movie ok?"

….

They got back and Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for them, "Where the hell have you both been?" Dean started to mock Sam, "Hi I'm Sam Winchester, I'm only eleven but I can take off and go where ever the fuck I want."

Kelly stood in the doorway, Dean Winchester made him nervous and he didn't want to get on his bad side. Dean waved him in, "Well don't just stand there kid come sit by me on the couch."

Dean didn't bother to make eye contact with the boy, instead he smiled and kept his eyes on his brother. Kelly looked at Sam, "Maybe I should call my mom to come get me."

Sam glared at his brother, "You don't have to leave because he is being a jerk…as usual."

Dean patted the couch and Kelly approached cautiously and sat down on the opposite end.

Sam yelled from the kitchen, "I'm getting a soda, you guys want one?" Dean replied for both of them, "Yeah Sammy we are both gonna have one. While you're in there make some popcorn ok?"

Dean slid down the couch next to Kelly and smiled at him, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine." Dean was doing what he does best, he put his arm around the back of the couch just touched the boys neck.

Dean leaned in and whispered, "So twink, are you still kissing my brother…come on little boy you can confess to me."

TBC


	15. Baby Boy Roofies

Kelly could feel Dean's hot breath on his face, he wasn't sure how to answer.

"I mean if you are kissing him you can tell me…what did you both do today kid?"

"We went swimming."

"I'm sure that's not all you did…what else?" Kelly pushed himself as far away as he could but couldn't get up, Dean had his leg braced in front of Kelly's.

He closed his eyes and said it, "We kissed…twice…I'm sorry."

Dean moved away and sat calmly, "Well what's a kiss between friends right?"

Sam had walked in and noticed his friend in tears, "Sam I gotta go ok?" Kelly called his mother. That was the last time Kelly stepped foot in that house.

…..

After supper Sam went outside and Dean followed him, the sun was setting but there was enough light to find their way to the garage and Sam entered first. "Why Dean?" You know what, forget it you don't even know why."

Dean grabbed his little brother's arm, "Sam I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. That kid…I mean he is not for you."

Dean spun him around and hugged Sam lifting his feet off the ground then put him down, "Look baby boy, tomorrow we go to the bonfire together and forget all about this."

Sam looked up at him and smiled, "Ok Dean, love you."

"Love you too Sammy."

…..

Dean was under house arrest until he fixed the garage window but that never stopped Dean Winchester from doing something he really wanted to do. Bobby left them to hunt that weekend and if the job ran longer, into next week.

Sam was going through his closet, "Dean I don't have anything cool to wear, I'm going to look like a kid." Dean cracked him on the ass, "That's because you are a kid Sammy. Besides, they are all gonna be looking at me anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, "Gee Dean can your ego get any bigger?"

"Better wipe that look off your face baby boy or everyone is going to think you're my bitch instead of my brother."

Dean fished a set of Impala keys out of his pocket and Sam's eyes grew big, "Dean, how did you get keys?"

Dean chuckled, "Didn't you think I had a spare set made just in case Sammy? Geez you are going to be the lamest teenager ever if you don't think ahead."

….

Dean took all back roads until they spotted the field and the bonfire, he parked the Impala far away and they hiked in walking through the woods, Sam grabbed Dean's hand out of nervousness and peeked around a tree. "Dean everyone is so much older than me…what do I do?"

Dean squeezed his hand then let go and walked ahead, "Just follow me Sam, I'll watch out for you."

As soon as Dean stepped out several girls came over and each vied for his attention, he smiled and put an arm around two of them. "Hey girls this is my brother Sam, I wanted to bring him along and have some fun." The girls waved to Sam, one put her arm around his shoulder, "You are even cuter than your brother little guy, how old are you?"

Sam crossed his arms and looked at her, "seventeen, I drank too much when I was your age and it stunted my growth." Sam glanced at the bottle of beer she was holding and then walked away smiling.

Dean was already gone, Sam looked around through the crowd of kids but couldn't spot him anywhere. He sat at the edge of the woods in the dark watching them all and feeling lonely.

A handsome boy came over about Dean's age and sat next to Sam in the dark, he handed Sam an open beer. "Hey so you are Deans little bro right?" Sam looked at the beer, "I don't drink sorry."

The boy pushed his shoulder, "Bullshit, your brother could drink a keg by himself, I can't believe you don't drink at all."

Sam shrugged and took a drink, it tasted bitter and he made a face, the boy put his arm around him, "Its an acquired taste little guy, finish it and by the time you get a second one in you your going to love it…promise."

Sam was angry being left alone and tipped the bottle drinking as much as he could then coughed, beer running down the sides of his mouth.

The boy went and got him another bottle, it was already open, he sat back down and put his arm around Sam, "That brother of yours…he likes to take things that aren't his you know? Right now I bet he is with Jenny making out…maybe fucking her. Hey anyway my name is Jake, you know I think you are even better good looking than your brother."

Sam drank but not fast enough for Jake, he tilted the bottle and held it in place. Sam started to choke and pushed it away, "Stop it, I don't want anymore." His head was spinning and his stomach felt warm. "I don't feel very good…can you find my brother…please I want to go home."

Jake watched him, Sam's eyes were half closed and his motor skills were poor, he tried to get up but fell down. Jake caught him in his arms, "Hey take it easy Sam, guess you're not used to drinking. Show me where you're parked and I'll put you in the car and get your brother ok?"

….

Dean was making out with Jenny on the other side of the field, he fumbled with his zipper and pulled it down, "Give me a blow job." Jenny stopped kissing him and pulled away, "What the heck Dean, could you ask a little nicer…maybe do something for me?"

He ran his fingers through Jenny's hair and then pulled her head over and laughed, " Oh baby…I am doing something nice for you, I'm letting you suck my dick." She let out a moan as his full, soft lips sucked her neck. "Ok…ok Dean I'll do it."

Dean closed his eyes and let his mind wander to other things besides that girl, he pictured someone else with their lips on him and he started to fuck her mouth.

…..

Jake carried Sam back to where the Impala was hidden and opened the back door, he pushed Sam back on the seat . "Yeah Sam. Dean is a real bastard…you know when I saw a photo of you I thought you were his sister…really fucking pretty. Lets teach old Dean a lesson why don't we pretty girl…"

Jake got on top of Sam, grabbed his face and worked his mouth over Sam's slack lips, "Any hole will work right Sam?" He laughed when Sam didn't respond, his eyes rolled back in his head and closed.

….

Dean pushed her down and held it, she started to choke and dug her nails into his thighs as he emptied in her throat then pulled her off when he finished. Jenny slapped him, "You prick…what the hell was that?"

Dean saw his come on her lips and pushed her down licking her face and shoving his tongue inside to taste himself until all he came back with was her saliva. "You want me to do something for you? Then will you shut your fucking mouth Jenny…fine."

He ran his hand under her skirt and into her panties, Dean started to finger her pussy and worked his thumb over her clit, she was making so much noise he was afraid someone would hear them. He whispered loudly, "Christ, keep it down, I don't want the whole damn world to know."

….

Jake lifted Sam under the shoulders, his head fell back and Jake ravaged his throat. He left his marks for Dean Winchester to see, the bastard that stole his girlfriend that night.

Sam groaned in pain as the boy started to leave bite marks bruising him along Sam's delicate collarbone. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like there were weights holding them down. "Dean…..is that you…." His voice trailed off and then he stopped making sound altogether.

….

Dean clasped his other hand over her mouth as Jenny had her orgasm, she soaked Dean's hand and her panties and her body having little aftershocks of pleasure after he took his hand away.

Jenny rolled her head toward Dean and smiled, "That was so good Dean, you have magic fingers baby." Dean wiped his hand off in the grass and got up. "Yeah thanks for everything but I got to find my brother."

…

Jake unzipped and pulled his cock out then pulled Sam's jeans and boxers down, he smiled to himself, _"That kid is packing a nice cock…I'm a little jealous."_

…..

Dean looked everywhere for Sam, finally he found someone that could tell him something, "Yeah he was sitting over there with Jake, you brother looked pretty buzzed and then the next thing I know they vanished."

…..

Jake looked around as if everyone might see what he was doing and then tasted Sam's flaccid cock. He rationalized it but telling himself he was drunk as hell, it looked nice and what could it hurt if no one knew.

Next he rolled Sam on his stomach and pulled him open, his cock jumped when he saw how tight the boy was. Uncharted territory and so tender and pink that Jake thought he died and went to heaven at the sight in front of him. He laughed and spoke aloud to no one except himself, "Christ...this is going to be fucking hot."

…..

Dean ran as fast as he could to the Impala and threw himself on Jake bringing them both to the ground. Dean's face was full of rage as he pummeled Sam's attacker, each word was punctuated with a fist, "You fucking piece of shit, what did you give him,"

Dean shook him until he answered, "a roofie…and a couple of beers…you fucker Winchester screwing around with my girlfriend..I hate you." He swung at Dean and connected knocking him off , Dean got up and wiped his mouth, "I swear to god if you did anything to him I'll cut your balls off." Dean latched onto both hands and twisted Jakes fingers until it heard the bones snap while the boy screamed in agony. "You wont touch my brother again you prick."

When Dean dropped the boy and went to his brother Jake made his slow, painful escape.

…

Dean kneeled on the ground in front of him and check for any signs of penetration and was relieved to find none. Dean pulled up his little brothers boxers and jeans then rolled him over and covered Sam with his jacket.

"Dee is that you?" Sam couldn't open his eyes and fell back asleep.

TBC


	16. Rain

Dean carried Sam upstairs while his little brother clung to him like a life preserver.

He kicked open the bedroom door and put Sam on the bed, "Sammy can you see me…please open up your eyes for me baby boy." Sam's eyes were only slits but Dean was relieved he responded to his voice, "Dean…what happened?"

"Never mind baby just don't worry about that, I want to get you in a bath ok…can I do that for you?"

"Yes."

Dean ran a warm bath and stripped both of them down, he carried Sam in and sat down with him on his lap. He washed his brother's face and pushed his hair back then noticed the bites and bruises down his neck and collarbone and worked a soapy sponge over the marks.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, I left you and its my fault."

Sam relaxed against him and fell back asleep, Dean sang to him for awhile until he heard Sam's breath come at a gentle pace.

…

The next morning Dean brought in a breakfast tray, sat on the bed and looked at Sam. He had his back to Dean and was laying there holding a mirror examining his neck and shoulders, Sam's voice came out groggy and slurred, "Who did this…why did you leave me?"

Dean took the mirror away and propped him up with pillows, "Do you feel like eating something Sam, I made pancakes for you." Sam shook his head no and stared at the wall.

Dean left the tray and got up to leave, "Dean stay with me I don't want to be alone anymore." The words had a double meaning that Dean picked up on, "Sure Sammy I promise I wont leave you alone."

Sam watched him as he took his clothes off and got in bed getting tight against Sam's body then gently rolling him on top. He looked seriously into his little brothers hazel eyes, "I love you, I'm sorry and that prick will never lay another hand on you because I am pretty sure I busted his fingers."

Sam got a lazy smile on his face and rested his head on Dean's chest, "You're my hero Dean, I love you."

…..

**Ages 12/16**

Dean drove his beloved Impala to high school now with Sam as his faithful companion always in the passenger seat.

Dean was the man, at school when he roamed the halls the bad girls got a tumble from him if they were lucky. The stuck up bitches wanted him but let him know with more finesse, in the end they looked all the same to him.

Once in awhile there was a girl he found pretty that didn't respond like the others and those were the rare birds that found themselves the center of attention until Dean Winchester could get what he wanted.

Rain was new to Dean's class but was quickly popular with most of her classmates. She had a rare combination of brains and beauty coupled with a warm heart and a tantalizing cast of innocence about her.

The day Dean Winchester spotted her his mind was blown, she was a petite, shapely Mediterranean goddess with large expressive eyes the color of warm cocoa, when Rain walked down the hall her long raven hair swayed to the movement of her body and Dean had to have her no matter what.

…

Dean waited until school let out and leaned back against the Impala waiting for his prey. There she was walking toward him in a pack of females all excitedly talking, Dean mumbled under his breath, "Jesus..its like a fucking episode of Wild Kingdom with that jabbering."

He caught her eye and nodded to Rain, the other girls giggled and whispered giving their approval of Dean Winchester because at one point or another he had done something with each and every one of them ranging from kissing all the way to full blown, raunchy sex.

Dean smiled as he got the reaction he wanted and she took her time coming over but it gave him time to really appreciate the view.

Rain was wearing a short, tight denim skirt and white tank top, Dean noticed with delight, with no bra underneath. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she approached and her slender hips swayed back and forth as she walked rhythmically almost hypnotizing him.

Before Dean knew it the petite beauty was standing there looking up at him, "Hi, your Dean right?" Before he could answer she stuck out a well manicured hand, "My name is Rain."

…

School let out and Sam came jogging out to the parking lot with his backpack over one shoulder and a smile on his face, the best part of his day was seeing his brother sitting in the car waiting for him. Sam felt so special being his copilot in Dean's beautiful girl, the Impala.

Today was different, when Sam got closer to the car there was a girl sitting next to Dean. He put on his brakes not sure exactly what to do but Dean stuck his hand out the window and hitched his thumb toward the back, "Come on Sammy hop in."

Sam whipped his backpack against the opposite door and got in the backseat. He didn't say anything but when Dean looked up in the mirror Sam was trying to bore a hole through Dean's skull with his mind.

"Sam this is Rain, Rain this is my baby brother Sam."

She turned around and smiled at Sam, "Great to meet you Sam." Sam nodded but didn't say anything then leaned his head against the window.

Rain looked over at Dean and touched his shoulder, "Dean he is adorable just like you said." Rain leaned over the backseat and pinched Sam's cheek, "Someday you are going to be a real lady killer."

Sam gave her a big, bright smile, dimples and all and fake as could be, "Gee maybe sooner than later." The double meaning was totally lost on the girl, she sat back and giggled, "Do you think Sam was flirting with me?"

Dean watched Sam in the rearview mirror, Sam flipped Dean off. "Yeeeeah…sure something like that, lets go flirting that sounds good."

That was the nail in the coffin, Sam didn't want to be adorable, or sit in the backseat and have her trace a nail down his brother's bicep.

Instead Sam wanted to slap her hand away, drag her out the car door by her hair, shove Rain under a back tire and have Dean run over her a couple times. Sam smiled wickedly at the thought and felt a little better.

...

After they dropped her off at her home Sam got in the backseat again, Dean frowned and turned around, "Hey, Sam get your skinny little ass up here."

Sam pushed the back of Dean's seat with his chucks which he knew Dean hated, "You already had one skinny little ass sitting there already…don't need another one."

"Sam…I said get your friggin' ass up here now." Sam pushed his seat again, "No go to hell Dean."

Normally in any other family telling someone to go to hell was a mild threat but in the family of a hunter it took on a darker meaning and was a huge insult. Dean reached back and grabbed his brother, yanking him over the seat while Sam flailed and tried to get a punch in.

Dean was too strong for him and got Sam in the front, they were both out of breath and nose to nose, "When I tell you to do something Sammy do it…please."

Sam leaned in and whispered cruelly "Yes Sir, you sound like dad."

Dean let him go and sat back blinking like he had just seen Sam grow an extra head, "That was fucking low Sam…really low." Dean buckled up and started the car, his eyes were full of tears and he didn't speak to Sam all the way home.

…

That night Dean sat outside alone by the fire and when Sam approached him Dean didn't look at him with anger but with pain. Sam thought that was a thousand times worse and wished Dean would have punched him.

Sam sat at his feet and looked up and him, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it, I was mad because of that girl sitting in my spot. You're not like dad at all, please look at me Dee."

Dean looked down at his brothers young face, he looked so tender and innocent but had been so through much in his short twelve years on earth and Dean thought it was unfair that anyone as good as Sam should have to endure anything. Dean realized most of the time he was the cause of not only the joy but also the pain in his brothers life.

"Sam I'm going to be with other people, I mean you're my best friend and my brother….hell I love you more than anyone ever but I have needs. Baby boy you know I'm not a monk, I have a strong drive and right now its telling me to fuck that Rain chick. The more she gives me grief the more of a challenge it is, think of it like hunting, once I get her I go on to the next one."

Dean finished his beer and opened another, Sam noticed there were four empty bottles already. Dean looked up at the stars and smiled, "None of them will ever really get me Sammy."

Dean sat on the ground next to his brother and looked at him through a haze of alcohol, he put his hand on Sam's knee, "Baby boy you are the only one that can look at all this damage and blackness in me and still love me for being who I really am."

Tears of frustration began to course down his face and he leaned his forehead against Sam's. "Sometimes Sammy…sometimes I wish…" Dean's voice trailed off and he moved away.

Sam crawled over and sat next to him, "What do you wish Dean…come on tell me."

Dean got up and brushed off his pants, "Nothing in particular Sammy, come on time sleep buddy."

He pulled Sam up and Dean walked ahead while his little brother lagged behind, dejected and leaving bits of broken heart by the fire.

TBC


	17. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**(Here is your romance pretty girl, just for you. KD Lang version, sorry Louie)**

Dean spent a week working his magic over the new girl while Sam had things of his own to think about.

Sam was standing at his locker when someone shoved a piece of paper in his hands, it was a flyer for the junior high dance. A cute girl from Sam's class was standing there smiling at him, Sam remembered her from math class. Her name was Rachel and sat right behind him.

Rachel twirled a long blonde curl around her finger, "Hi Sam, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No."

"Come with me then, I'm inviting you….unless you're dating someone but I didn't think so."

Sam hesitated but then he remembered the last several days of sitting in the back of the Impala. "Yes Rachel I would love to go with you."

He smiled broadly at her and his dimples made Rachel want to faint. She sat behind him looking at the nape of his long neck covered partly in soft pretty waves, Sam's broad shoulders and listening to his voice. She thought he was the hottest guy in school except for his brother.

Sam touched her shoulder and nodded toward the door, "After school my brother can give you a ride home, you can sit in the back with me." She squealed in delight then clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I can't believe I made that noise, yes I would love to!"

Sam slammed his locker and ran his finger over her cheek, "Awesome meet you out front when the bell rings"

Sam knew he had an ace in the hole.

….

Dean waited in the Impala with Rain waiting for Sam to get out of class, he knew the girl was slowly getting hooked on him but it seemed it was taking forever. Normally Dean could seal the deal pretty quickly but he just took it in stride, not every hunt could go smoothly.

He put his hand on the inside of her thigh and squeezed but didn't look at her, he knew she was watching him and it made him smile. He decided to drive her crazy until she begged for it.

"Do you like my dress Dean? I bought it especially for you."

Dean finally turned to her and moved his eyes along her body, "Looks nice but I'd like it better off." He pushed his hand up higher and slid a finger into the crotch of her panties.

Rain shut her eyes and opened her knees wider. She let out a small moan but Dean never went any farther.

…..

Sam Walked out the door of the school holding a girls hand and smiling, Dean pulled his hand away from Rain and sat up tracking the couple with his eyes. When Sam opened the back door for her and then got in on the other side Dean watched them in the rearview mirror, "Sam, who is your little friend?" Sam smiled sweetly at her, "This is Rachel, we are going to the dance together this weekend, I thought you could give her a ride home."

Deans jaw tightened and he white knuckled the steering wheel, "Sure, just this one time I can't do this every day."

Rachel looked at Sam with worry, "Oh I'm sorry I can still catch the bus, I thought it was ok." Sam patted her hand, "He'll do it was a smile on his face right Dean?"

Dean turned around and glared at his brother, "Sure Sammy, anything for you baby boy."

Both of the girls felt the tension between the brothers, the air was thick with it and Rachel was wishing she had taken the bus after all.

...

That night Sam was sitting by the fire absentmindedly poking the embers with a stick, he had the boom box sitting next to him listening to music.

Dean approach and when he looked up Dean was holding out a beer, "You want one Sam?" He had never offered any to his brother before and Sam took it gladly, happy to share the moment with his brother. Dean set the cooler down and sat next to Sam. They clinked their bottles together and Dean smiled at his little brother softly, "So what's on your mind Sammy, besides campfires and old music?"

"I don't know how to dance…Dean I'm going to a dance Saturday and I am going to make a fool out of myself." Sam looked over at him with tears in his wide, hazel eyes and Dean melted inside, "What if I have to slow dance with her and I mess this up Dean no one will like me, I'm so weird…you wouldn't understand." Sam closed his eyes and drank until he got to the end of the bottle and coughed the beer out of his mouth.

"Sammy take it easy on that, I gave you so we could enjoy one together not so you could chug it as fast as you could." Dean pulled the hair off Sam's face, "First off if everyone could see your pretty face once in awhile maybe they would notice you."

Dean grinned at his brother and held his own face, "That's why my hair is so damn short, I can't cover up all of this pretty." Sam burst out laughing, "Ok that's better, enough crying in your beer over not being about to dance. It just so happens I am pretty good at slow dancing." Dean got up and checked out the tapes Sam had in the box, "Get up I'll give you a lesson."

Sam got up and waited, Dean smiled and held the tape up, "Yeah this is it…perfect." He put it in and turned it up, "A Kiss To Build A Dream On" by KD Lang started to play.

Dean placed Sam's hands and his own, "Just move with me, its not formal dancing baby, its relaxed and you feel the music inside…your body does the rest." Dean tried to move but Sam was frozen, Dean whispered in his ear, "Don't over think it sweetheart."

Dean closed his eyes loving the old standard, Mary used to sing it to him when he couldn't fall asleep. Their mother had a beautiful voice and Dean felt special when she sang the beautiful lyrics. Sometimes he sang it with her and after she died Dean sang it to Sam when he couldn't sleep. The song was a precious memory for the brothers.

They started to move slowly, Sam looked up and locked onto the beautiful green eyes that haunted his dreams and trembled, it was the single most romantic thing that had ever happened to him and he felt like the most beautiful, desirable person in the entire world. Sam knew at that moment how everyone fell in love with his brother.

Dean's lips were parted and his eyes half closed feeling Sam sway gently against his body and every nerve was lit on fire. He was intoxicated by the dance and no amount of sex from strangers could live up to this moment in time with his baby in his arms. A realization hit him, something locked way broke out and reared its head demanding attention and Dean kept pushing it away.

Then Sam leaned against him and whispered, sing to me…please Dee sing." Dean reached over and hit play again to start the song, not missing a beat with his brother.

Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on

Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on

"Come on Sammy you know this, sing it with me baby,"

Sam looked up at him and started to sing quietly until his voice matched his brothers and Dean was elated, he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

When I'm alone with my fancies...i'll be with you  
Weaving romances...making believe they're true

Give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on

They both stopped and stared at each other, Dean took his fingers and tilted his brothers chin, Sam closed his eyes and his breath was coming quickly in anticipation of the real kiss, the kiss that Sam dreamed of for as long as he could remember and his body ached for those full lips to take him away from this life.

Dean fit his lips gently around his brothers and really kissed him. No games, no stories, wrestling or joking. No tears made Dean do it or begging or forgiveness, he kiss Sam Winchester because he wanted to do it and he didn't care. Dean chased away the voices in his head and let it happen.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held him tightly afraid it would end and Dean would run away forever. Then Dean did pull away and took Sam to the ground with him, he pulled him back and took Sam's mouth again as his own.

Dean kissed him like a delicate, beautiful creature he was unworthy to even touch let alone kiss so he gave his all with the only goal to please his brother, to make the this moment so special that even if Sam kissed Rachel it would mean nothing to him.

Dean made it so everyone else would pale in comparison but what he didn't know is that Sam already felt that way.

Then Bobby was at the end of the long driveway, his truck lights shining in the dark while he got the mail and Dean bolted up inadvertently pushed Sam off him.

"Oh god…Sammy I'm sorry, what did I do…oh fuck." Dean paced and then gathered the beer bottles and the cooler.

Sam was still on the ground watching him, "Dean stop please, don't leave me." Sam was crying now and slowly got up. "Please don't leave me…don't…" Dean was already heading toward the house.

The music ended and Sam stood there feeling as if he was going to die.

TBC


	18. Green Eyed Monster

**(Don't worry honey, only a few more servings of fish after this then its back to twisted, sick, romantic wincest boy love.)**

Sam tried the bathroom door but it was locked, "Dean please can I come in?" There was no answer. Sam went back downstairs where Bobby was sorting through his gear, "How did the hunting go Bobby?"

Bobby looked at Sam's crestfallen face and tried to be cheerful, "Hey it went great, we cleared out a whole nest. You boys practice your shooting while I was gone?"

Sam dropped on the couch, "Yeah, it went well, I'm out of 9mm ammo though, I think I need to sight in my pistol, its pulling to the left." Sam looked at him and Bobby could tell he wanted to talk about more than guns. He sighed and held up his hand, "Hang on Sam, I can tell I'm going to need a beer or two for this."

Bobby sat in the recliner and pointed the bottle toward Sam then drank, "Ok go for it."

"Bobby what if you were in love with someone like…forever and you couldn't sleep or eat…you cried and only felt good when he was around…like…I don't know I can't love anyone else ever."

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, he had lots of things he wanted to say but simple he decided was better. "Sam is it that Kelly kid?" Bobby knew it wasn't but he was hoping it was to make it easier.

"No…If I told you I think you would hate me so I wont tell."

"Ok Sam you don't need to, I have an idea. I want to tell you first off that I love you, nothing you tell me could make me hate you. Both you and Dean are my boys, always will be and that's a fact, with something like that there is this thing called unconditional love."

Sam smiled and nodded,

"Sam I guess if you really love this guy…you're gay right…I just want to be sure we are on the same page."

"I…yeah…Bobby I am. I have a date with a girl on Saturday though."

Bobby held up his hand again, "Hold that thought, I really need something stronger." He came back with a bottle of top shelf and a glass, "Ok shoot."

"Well this guy kissed me, he really and truly kissed me like romantic," Sam's face became animated and his hazel eyes shined with a memory of something special, "we danced and he sang to me, then we sang together and that's when we started kissing." Sam's cheeks flared pink and he looked down shyly after revealing all of it.

"What do I do, he got scared and ran away…he has girls and sometimes guys after him. I know he loves me though, that way like as his boyfriend, I can tell…"

The words tumbled out of Sam in a mix of emotions and Bobby just listened letting the boy get it out but not once did he say it was Dean. When he was done that was when Bobby answered as simple as he could.

"If this guy truly loves you Sam, someday he is gonna show you for real and commit to you. You're a good lookin', smart young man and you deserve to be treated right, don't accept less or come second to anyone. You are fourteen and have a lot of time for this to happen."

Bobby chuckled, "I got drawers older than you son, enjoy being young and if you date some other people along the way until he comes around then go for it. If another person comes along and wins your heart its gonna be his lose."

Sam looked at the floor and his eyes filled with tears, "You think that's what's going to happen?"

Bobby got up and pointed to the stairs, "I can't read minds or tell the future so lets just see. I bet this guy is crazy in love you but just don't let your heart get broken…either of you….ok son? Go get some sleep."

Sam smiled up at him, "Ok, thanks Bobby."

….

Dean dropped Sam and his date Rachel off at the dance, he decided to do it just to keep an eye on the situation which was killing him inside but Dean would never let his brother know. "Ten…got that Sammy? Ten o'clock I'll be here, you and ,…."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Rachel."

"Yeah Rachel, better have your butts right here," he pointed to Rachel and narrowed his eyes, "Got it sister?"

She answered meekly, "Yes, promise."

They walked toward the school and Dean yelled out the window, "No screwing around." Sam turned around and yelled back, "Gross…shut up and get out of here now!"

…..

Dean looked over at Rain and smiled his most beautiful smile and she was sufficiently dazzled, "So what should we do in the meantime beautiful?" Two weeks of dating and Dean still hadn't sealed the deal, she was driving him nuts. He couldn't move on until he bagged the princess.

She shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Dean pulled her on his lap and nuzzled her neck, "How about we go somewhere and you sit on my face awhile….I want to wear you like a hat for about an hour…would you like that?"

She closed her eyes while his lips explored her skin, Rain felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest. She grabbed his face in her hands and searched the emerald green eyes for a spark of love or affection but none was there.

She examined the pale dusting of freckles and the lips so lush the thought of them going down south for a tour of the delta was enough for Rain to decide that love and affection where highly overrated. "Yes…lets go right now."

…..

Sam stood with Rachel while she talked to her friends and showed off Sam. He was uncomfortable being the center of attention and wished he was more like his brother. A slow song started and Rachel pulled him out on the dance floor.

"Oh I love this song Sam." She wrapped her arms around him and they started to move slowly, the dancing was awkward and Sam realized she really didn't know how either. He smiled and relaxed remembering everything Dean told him about just feeling the music.

…

Dean and Rain were parked at the beach, she sat there trying not to stare at him but it was difficult not to. Even his profile in the moonlight was beautiful, "Dean…what are you thinking about?"

Dean let out a little groan of irritation, "If I told you baby you couldn't run fast enough."

Dean was thinking about Sam at the dance with the girl who's name started with an R but wasn't important enough for him to remember. Then Dean wondered if Sam was thinking about him right now or if that girl was pawing him.

Dean closed his eyes and thought about the dance and the passionate kiss he shared with his brother, it was different from all the others they shared through the years and if he thought about it hard enough it was as if Dean could feel Sam's warm little mouth on his working frantically to own as much as he could of Dean.

He felt himself getting hard thinking about it, how he wanted to grope Sam and how wrong it all was. Sam was twelve, his little brother an innocent but that made his cock strain all the harder again his zipper.

"So you wanna hop in the back, I promise you're going to love it Rain."

"Dean I have to tell you something, I've never been with a boy before. I'm nervous and I don't know if I'll be any good." She looked away watching the water and awaiting a response.

That bit of information just made him all the more excited, "Really…wow ok I don't run across that very often, look I play it safe so I have condoms if that's what your worried about, I'm not total jerk."

Dean leaned over, licked her ear and whispered, "Fair warning though, I think you're going to be ruined for other guys after this but its ok. Most people end up having to settle for less just so you know."

She smiled at him, "I'm not worried about that, I have a girlfriend. Maybe you should worry about being compared to her."

Suddenly Dean's bravado faded, he planned on taking a trip down south but now he had to compete against someone with the same equipment as Rain. He quickly gathered courage and hitched his thumb toward the back seat, "I'm not too worried."

Rain got out and pulled off her tank top and bra but before she got to her skirt Dean pushed her against the fender, yanked it off then picked her up and set Rain on the hood. He cupped both breasts and began working a nipple between his fingers while he placed a well versed set of lips over the other.

He worked them until they were tender and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore he pulled off them and gently pushed her back on the hood of the car. Her legs dangled over the edge and she started to push her hips up while he watched her a few minutes. "Dean please…I can't take waiting."

He put her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue over the little white panties she was wearing all the way down the slit.

Now for Dean Winchester making her come and fucking her was his singular goal that night. _"I'm gonna make her scream like fucking banshee by the time this is over…..I wonder what Sam is doing….damn it Sammy get the hell out of my head….just concentrate."_

….

Sam brought Rachel something to drink and they sat on the bleachers together, "Thanks Sam, you are such a nice guy, I really like you a lot." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Sam looked everywhere but at Rachel, he didn't want to hurt her feelings because Sam truly thought she was sweet and could be a good friend. He had no idea what to do now and wished it was ten o'clock so they could go outside and meet Dean.

"_I wonder what Dean is doing with that stupid Rain girl…I supposed I'll have to sit in the backseat forever…what if he is kissing her right now….is he even thinking about me?"_

Rachel touched his arm, "Sam what are your thinking about, you look so sad." He put on a brave smile, "Nothing…nothing at all."

TBC


	19. Good Little Sammy

**(Enjoy my sweetness, one of the chapters to tickle your senses…now stop ruining the paint job.)**

Rain thrashed around on the hood of the Impala so much Dean thought his baby was going to need a repaint. He pulled out his Buck knife, opened it then held it up, "You better hold still honey, I don't want to cut that sweet little pussy of yours."

She stopped moving immediately, Dean pushed her knees to the side and delicately slid the blade under the soaking wet fabric and with on move slice the crotch open. He held up the knife and folded it back up, Dean looked up at the stars and smiled, _"Hey Lou, bet you never thought someone would use it for that."_.

He put his hand between her legs and fingered the soft skin,"Shaved…I like it, your girl do it for you?"

She groaned a simple "Yes," then pushed her hips up again in frustration.

Dean pulled off his belt, "You are really starting to piss me off, settle down or I'll spank that little ass of yours instead of lick your pussy…fuck it maybe I'll just do both."

He turned her over and cracked his belt across her ass, she cried out in pain and neglect, she felt like she would die if he didn't bury his face between her legs as quickly as possible.

A series of well placed smacks from the belt came until she had a pattern on her back and bottom. Dean was careful not to break the skin or strike too hard, just enough to cause pain but no permanent damage.

He dropped the belt and rolled Rain on her back, she moaned in pain as the cool metal hood touched her sensitive, red skin.

Dean held her legs open, leaned over Rain and forced a kiss on her pretty lips. Rains eyes were glassy, gone, someplace wonderful and when he pulled away she smiled at him.

"There now, look at what a good girl you are once you get the proper instruction. The trouble with girls like you is your so fucking pretty you involuntarily leave a trail of broken hearts in your wake."

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head back, "I bet that bitch you have waiting at home jumps when you bat those big beautiful eyes and you wiggle that cute little ass of yours."

She glared at him but didn't say a word.

Dean was nose to nose with her now, "Am I wrong?"

Rain closed her eyes, just a bit ashamed of how right Dean was, "No."

Dean let go of her hair and licked her slender throat, "You're me with a pussy, the reason I pursued you so hard is because you put me off."

She got up on her elbows and looked at him with fascination, "You are a strange guy Dean Winchester…but I like you." She gave him a beautiful smile.

Dean pushed her back and put her legs over his shoulders again, "Don't like me too much, I'm already taken…now where were we?"

…..

Young couples filed out of the gym as the dance ended and the parking lot emptied, Sam and Rachel sat on a bench keeping an eye out for the Impala. Rachel looked at Sam with worry, "Do you think he forgot us?"

Sam folded his arms and slunk down on the bench, "More like he forgot me."

….

Dean tongued and teased her clit with a skill level far beyond his sixteen years and just as Rain became so sensitive she was going to beg him to stop he moved on to planting feather light kisses down her thighs and over her engorged lips then waited, driving her mad. "Beg for more…come on Rain beg for it, you wont have it easy with me…tell me you want it."

She arched her back and moaned, "Please…I'm begging you..more." Dean opened her with his hand, she quivered as she felt his fingers inside her touching just in the right spots, Dean started to work them in and out each time connecting until she pushed against his hand.

"Come on Rain….I can tell your close…come for me honey." She worked herself almost violently on him and the moaning became involuntary little noises of pleasure, she pounded her fist on the hood of the Impala and let out a noise that Dean thought sounded like a cat screeching.

Fluid coursed down Dean's fingers wetting him to the wrist and when her hips finally dropped he pulled his hand away, Dean closed his vivid green eyes and methodically licked his hand clean like a large jungle cat after a delicious kill.

When he opened them he noticed the time on his watch, "Shit…sorry to eat and run sweetheart but I have to pick up Sam and what's her name." He lifted her off and tossed Rain her clothes.

She looked at him dazed and held her forehead, "What…where are we going…aren't you going to make love to me?"

He was already in the drivers seat, "Come on baby shake that tail a little faster and get in here."

Rain quickly dressed and got in, she shot him a look, "You know I offer something special to you that I never thought I would to any man and this is how I get treated?"

Dean suddenly felt guilty because she was going to give him something she could never get back and he was acting like a jerk, "Look I'm so sorry Rain but I can't let my brother down, I have to get my baby boy Sammy. I'll make it up to you ok?"

She thought "my baby boy Sammy" was an odd choice of words, "You and you little brother are close, really close…right?"

Dean looked away not able to make eye contact, "Rain you have no idea."

…..

Sam and Rachel sat quietly, he didn't know what to do. Sam didn't want to call Bobby yet and gave Dean a few more minutes. Rachel put her head on his shoulder, "Sam you can kiss me if you want to…I wont mind."

Just then the Impala drove in and Dean pulled up in front of the bench, Sam and Rachel were in the headlights and that's when Sam held her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

Rachel felt his mouth, warm and soft, so gentle and sweet she felt like she could die happy after that.

When Sam pulled away her eyes were still closed and she was breathing quickly, the moment was ruined by Dean honking the horn and yelling, "Come on lets go."

When they got in Rain had her head against the window and Sam thought she looked like she was dreaming with her eyes open. He leaned over the seat and whispered in Dean's ear, "What's up with her, is she on drugs or something?"

Dean held up his hand and licked his finger then winked at him, Sam wrinkled up his face and shoved his brother, "You are disgusting."

….

The dropped Rachel off first, Sam walked her to the door and made a show out of giving her a kiss goodnight. He ran to the car smiling and hopped in the back then leaned over the seat, "Rain did you see me kiss my girl goodnight?"

Rain thought Sam was just the cutest little thing ever, "I did see that Sam, she is very sweet…a lucky girl. If I wasn't seeing your brother I just might go after you myself and steal you away." She tweaked his nose and he stole a kiss which surprised her, "Oh, well Sam thank you."

Sam reached over and hugged her, "And I would let you, I think you are super pretty…right Dean?"

Dean was white knuckling the steering wheel and didn't answer.

"Dean….Dean…Dee!"

"What?!"

"Isn't Rain pretty? Did you see me kiss my girl goodnight?"

"Yes and yes now shut the hell up and sit down …please Sammy." Dean sighed and started the car. Sam leaned over and whispered, "Jerk."

…..

When Dean dropped Rain off he walked her to the door this time, He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rain rested her forehead on his and smiled, "Dean I think I'm kind of falling for you."

He pressed her against the door and gave her his best goodnight kiss ever working those magical soft lips over hers and when he pulled away she giggled, "You look cute with red lipstick."

He looked at her confused, "What? I don't wear lipstick." She rolled her eyes, "You are even cuter when you're clueless." She licked her thumb and wiped the bulk of the lipstick off his mouth.

He set her down and started to walk away then stopped, "Rain…like I said don't fall for me, I really do love someone else…I'm sorry."

She watched Dean get in the car and turn to his brother in the back, they seemed to be arguing and Sam pointed to her. Dean hit the steering wheel with his fist and drove off.

Rain wondered who Dean Winchesters love really was. _"Not his brother..not the little boy." _She laughed , admonishing herself for thinking something so crazy.

….

After they dropped the girls off Sam stayed in the back seat, Dean drove for awhile then pulled into a parking lot and shut off the car. "Sam get in the front, I'm sick of your bullshit."

"No."

"Don't make me get you Sammy, look after I bang her then you get the front seat back ok? You know you're my guy, I love you…now get your skinny little ass up here and stop being a whiney bitch. Sometimes I think you need a good hard spanking."

Dean's hands shook on the steering wheel, dark thoughts ran through his head and he quickly pushed them away.

Sam shoved the back of his seat, "Go to hell Dean, don't touch me with your gross pussy hands, you're like a hooker except you don't get paid so I guess you're a really stupid hooker."

Dean tightened his hands on the wheel, "where in the hell do you get this language from baby boy? Take it back I mean it."

Sam kicked the back of his seat again, " I get it listening to you and kids at school, make me take it back you stupid hooker jerk…you don't have the nerve to spank me anyway…do you?"

It was a question Dean wouldn't answer because he just had thoughts of Sam over his lap bare assed and Dean spanking it to warm pink then lavishing his little brothers bottom with soft kisses. Dean knew if he wanted to do it Sam would let him willingly and he felt a wave of nausea mixed with guilt.

Dean started the car back up and pulled back on the road, "I'd come back there and get you but you wouldn't want my pussy face near you either then." He smirked and Sam could see it in the mirror, he lay down on the seat and pretended to fall asleep but he cried quietly instead.

…

Dean showered, brushed his teeth and was ready for bed. Sam declined a bath with him saying the water would be disgusting and he would shower in the morning.

When Dean got into bed he moved over next to Sam and hugged his arms around his little brothers slender waist, Dean nuzzled his neck, "You are such a skinny thing aren't you Sammy…I can count your ribs. Don't worry baby boy, I know in a couple years your gonna shoot up and fill out…break everyone's heart."

Sam's voice sounded so young and sad, "I don't want to break anyone's heart, there is only one I want but not to break…just to keep." He rolled into Dean's arms and cried, Dean rocked him, "Don't cry Sammy you know it kills me to see you sad."

"You don't care Dean, you show off and make me look stupid like tonight. I think your disgusting…I hate you sometimes." Sam balled up his fist and hit Dean's chest in frustration.

Dean took his hands and pushed the mop of hair off his brother's face then stared into Sam's hazel eyes, "I'm sorry Sam I can't help it, you and I…this isn't right you know. Even this, pressed against you naked is so wrong. I can't even begin to give you reasons why we shouldn't go any further."

Sam forced a desperate kiss on Dean's luscious mouth trying to use his little bit of knowledge as best he could to make his brother want him. "Dee I love you so much, I can be good for you…a good boy I promise, I can even be your girlfriend, just love me please."

Dean pushed Sam off and got up, his cock was aching from the touch of Sam's baby soft skin.

Dean put on a robe and held a pillow in front of him, his voice shook as he spoke, "I'm so sorry Sammy, you are a good boy….the best ever and I'm just nothing compared to you. You deserve a real life, I do love you but I can't in the way that you want. I wont ruin everything for you, Sam you have to face it…I don't want you like that."

Dean grabbed a blanket and headed downstairs. Sam screamed into a pillow until his throat was sore and then cried until he could cry anymore.

Dean listened to the minutes tick by on the old mantle clock by the fire place. Without his brother next to him the room was cold and empty. Sam was the light to Dean's darkness, he didn't know if he could survive without it but Dean didn't know what he could do to keep it.

TBC


	20. Slip Of The Tongue

**(The goodbye song for Rain is "I Found A Boy" sang by the lovely Adele, I realize it doesn't fit the classic rock and time period. I don't own anything about it but it suits the chapter and her feelings for Dean. Enjoy the song honey, miss you."**

Bobby got back early in the morning and found Dean on the couch, "Dean…hey son wake up." Dean opened his eyes then closed them again when Bobby opened the curtains, "Geez Bobby blind me why don't you."

Bobby knew something happened, it was almost daily now, a look, words spoken and then a fight that sometimes got physical with Sam getting the worst of it all. "Dean this weekend come hunting with me."

Dean sat up and frowned at Bobby, "No…no way I'm not leaving Sam alone here."

Bobby made coffee and came back with two mugs handing one to Dean and sat down, "I think you both need a couple days apart and heaven knows you need field work, besides Ellen will check in on him Dean don't worry."

….

They sat at the table having breakfast when Bobby told Sam about Dean going hunting that weekend and the details. Sam wouldn't look at his brother and shrugged, "Ok, I don't need Ellen to check on me, I'm not a baby…even though some people treat me like one."

Dean dropped his fork and sat back staring at Sam, trying to will his brother to make eye contact, "Well you act like a friggin' baby so I have to treat you like one right?"

Sam whipped a chunk of scrambled egg at Dean, "There you stupid jerk, is that baby enough for you?" The greasy egg slid down the front of Dean's clean T shirt and he launched himself at Sam pushing him off his chair, he grabbed Sam's plate and emptied it over his head and face and then slapped him. "That's it you little prick…your goin' down."

Sam reached over, picked up the plate and smashed Dean in the side of the head with it knocking him off. He pounded his fists on the floor and yelled, "I hate you Dean." Sam was frustrated and angry and said the first thing that came into his head.

Sam didn't realize that besides his heart in pain he was tormented by the onset of early puberty and his body was just at the edge of a cliff waiting to jump, he had erections, fantasies and a hand wasn't what he really wanted. It gave him a hair trigger temper like his brother and a desire to make Dean touch his body even if it was with a blow just to feel him. Blood and semen were all the same to both brothers.

Dean struck out with his words and his hand because watching Sam bleed or in pain was the only thing he could do, if Dean could act on what he wanted he would have ravaged the boy from head to toe. Licking, kissing, biting and owning every soft part of him. Dean dreamed of spanking him because the dreams of fucking him were too hard to admit. Anger was easier.

Dean got up and pulled his hand away from his head, it had blood on it , "Fine…you hate me so much then get your own ride home from school."

Dean ran upstairs to change and check his wound. Bobby was sitting there with his eyes open wide and mouth gaping, it all happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. Afterward Bobby realized it would have been sticking his hand in the middle of a dog fight.

He helped Sam up, he was covered in food and a red mark was darkening on his cheek. Bobby touched it gently and sighed, "Someday one of you will break something."

Sam's shoulders slumped and he hugged Bobby around the waist, his slender frame felt like nothing when Bobby hugged him back, "Hey Sam its ok, you go get cleaned up and stay home today alright? I'll let you play hooky how about it?"

Sam looked up at him, "I have a test today."

Bobby smiled at him and shook his head, "I swear any other kid would jump at the chance to stay home…I'll call the school and you can take it tomorrow. Go eat some junk food, play a video game….hell whatever it is you kids do just try to have fun, be a kid Sam."

Bobby started to clean up the mess, Sam started to help but Bobby pointed to the stairs, "go clean up and don't say anything to your brother."

…..

Dean pulled into the school parking lot and shut off the Impala, he looked over at the passenger seat and complained to the empty car, "Stupid little pain in the ass brother, who needs you anyway."

Dean got out and put a little extra strut in his walk and Rain ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "So I'm free tonight, want to do something?" Dean dragged her along walking quickly, "The grand finale you mean? Sure I can move some stuff around and make that happen."

She let go and stopped in her tracks, "Don't do me any favors you jerk." Dean stopped and turned around, "Hey well you're the second person to call me that today." He walked up to her and touched her shoulders, "Look you know I got someone whose feelings I can't hurt anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know some lucky girl, the mystery woman you don't show off to anyone. Well I happen to think she is just someone you made up so you don't have to commit."

Dean laughed, "Its not that simple, we aren't like that. Its pretty complicated but this person is my best friend and…..she…just gets hurt. We aren't dating or sleeping together or anything and we never will."

Rain just stared at him confused.

Dean started to walk away and yelled back, "After school meet me at the car."

….

Sam was alone in the house, he took a shower, ate a bunch of junk food and was playing an online first person shooter with a bunch of, what Sam imagined was other nerds stuck at home and bored.

….

Dean and Rain stopped at her house first, she ran in and came out with a guitar. She stuck it in back, "Ok I'm ready." Dean looked over the seat, "What's that for?"

She looked down shyly, "I want to sing you a song."

….

They drove to the secret fishing place, Dean started a campfire and put out a blanket and some pillows. Rain sat across from him and he handed her a beer, they clinked bottles and Dean smiled, "So sing me this song."

Rain started to pick out some notes and blushed, "I don't ever sing for anyone else except my girl. This is called "I Found A Boy" by Adele, Dean please don't laugh at me ok?"

He lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, "No way, I would never do that, I sing for Sammy and he never laughs. Singing is a special thing Rain…go ahead."

Her voice started out low and sweet and got louder so Dean could hear the words.

"I thought I told you, he'd be home soon  
Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true.  
I fall short each time,  
Every time he ain't here,  
You and your charm creep closer, closer in here,  
Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all.  
Like a bomb before explosion,  
Ticking by your call.  
You're the wise one, disguised from greed,  
But I'm just a child who belongs on her knees…."

Dean listened to the words and he stopped thinking of the girl he was with and his mind fought to push the hazel eyes out of his head. Rain continued, soulful and heartfelt.

"But I found a boy who I love more,  
Than I ever did you before,  
So stand beside the river I cried,  
And let yourself down!  
Look how you want me now that I don't need you.

So, you thought that I'd would crumble to my knees  
At the first shadow of you, crawling back to me  
To whisper "will you leave your man?"  
Cause you swear that this time you can stand by me.  
I won't stand by you…."

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, it was all Sam, always the eyes haunting him, the laugh and smile. A hot tear slid down the side of his face and he was happy Rain couldn't see him in the dark.

"I ain't yours for no taking,  
You must be mistaken  
I could never look in your eyes, and settle for wrong  
And ignore the right…"

She finished the rest and the guitar slowly stopped. Dean was on his side facing away from her so she couldn't see him crying. "Dean…was is ok?" He wiped his eyes and sat up grabbing another beer.

He leaned over and handed her a bottle, "It was beautiful baby, really nice honestly." Rain saw his face and the emotions written all over it but in her heart she knew they weren't for her. The song was just a catalyst for this mystery love to haunt his heart again.

…..

She made the best of the situation, Rain wanted Dean so much that she moved next to him and touched his face, "You are perfect, I look you over and not one flaw. Impossibly beautiful…that's what you are, I mean who could look like you Dean, its almost not real."

Dean was known to scrutinized himself with a critical eye, "Me, that's who…isn't one enough?" There wasn't any humor behind the words, only Sam knew how hard Dean was on himself, even his looks.

….

Sam had a secret, he didn't always like to listen to classic rock. Sometimes when he was sure Dean wasn't around he listened to other music and when he saved up enough allowance he bought himself tapes of his own but kept them hidden under the bed.

The one time Dean found them in the bottom of the closet he went through them and made fun of every song while Sam thought about ways to get back at him for it. Today Sam was going to listen to whatever he wanted.

…..

Dean was on top of Rain kissing her slowly making her want him, when he got to her neck she let out a groan and opened her legs, a good girl gone bad. He pulled up and looked at her with his impossibly beautiful emerald eyes, "Are you ready for me?"

"Is it going to hurt a lot?"

"I don't know, I'm not you but I'll be a gentleman about it. I know this is a big deal. If you changed your mind…"

"No..no I haven't I'm just nervous is all Dean, I want this."

Dean gave her another kiss, "Don't be afraid, you tell me to stop I stop, I do anything wrong then tell me. Look I do really care about you and I'm not just saying it."

Dean was ready to take the virginity of the sweetest, prettiest girl ever. He was ready to go but he was ashamed there was only one way he could go through with it all. The song had let his mind wander too far and he had to will himself not to think of this as cheating on his brother.

He slipped on the condom after she fumbled with it trying to stretch it over his sizeable erection. He slowly entered Rain until he was all the way in and then began to stroke.

Her eyes opened wide and Rain arched her back, Dean was expecting a demon to flow out of her mouth in a black trail of smoke at any moment but it was only ecstasy pulsing through her.

Dean had stamina to spare and after awhile switched it up for Rain, he doubled her over pushing her legs back as far as he could and hit her hard.

It was almost painful but he was getting all the right spots and she made so much noise he thought she was going to bring down the heavens. She grabbed his hair and groaned, "I love you Dean…I do."

He slowed down and licked his lips nervously, Dean started to flag then closed his eyes and let Sam enter, it was Sam under him, tight and pretty crying for his brother as Dean took his virginity. Sam was the one that said "I love you…I do."

In his mind the wet sounds were Sam being broken, and when Dean thought of Sam there was no condom. He would fill his young lover with his seed and afterward the mixture of blood and semen would slowly drip out of his brothers body. Dean would tend to him and make it all better.

The thoughts were so black, forbidden and wrong that his cock felt like it would explode, _"Sammy…I know it hurts baby boy…I know it hurts so much…so tight and wet…oh god….Sammy…"_

When Dean was reaching climax he turned her over and finished doggie style slapping her ass until it was flaming red and she was pushing back on him like a bitch in heat.

Dean was in the zone, eyes closed and working hard in painful, long strokes. Tears streamed down his face, "That's it baby boy….so good…I love you… all mine..my little Sammy."

Dean just said it out loud without any thought, the pain of holding back was slowly killing him, everyday hiding himself made a tiny part of Dean vanish and in its place was a lie set in stone.

He whipped his head around as he got right on the edge and then it came out again but even louder, he didn't mean to say it but it was too late, "Oh fuck….I'm coming for you baby boy."

After it was out there he realized everything he said, Dean's eyes snapped open and he immediately pulled out and rolled away from her.

TBC


	21. Blood Pink Seed

Rain stared at the sky and wanted to be swallowed up by the earth never to be seen again, she was mortified and embarrassed. She looked over at Dean who was quickly dressing, "Dean did you call for you brother….you were thinking of a kid that popped out of the same clown hole…oh my god."

She quickly got up and dressed then stood by the car, Dean walked over with his head down. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Its not what you think Rain…please don't tell anyone…please it will ruin life for Sam, I don't give a fuck about myself. Besides it just came out…I was thinking of everything and the wrong words came out is all…no big deal right?"

She couldn't help it, her heart went out to him, Dean Winchester had more problems than she ever imagined. "Sure Dean it was just one of those things…Dean if your gay its cool you know? Who am I to talk, maybe you said that because you feel safe with your brother and …" Rain was desperate to explain it away for him so Dean could save face, "and you can't admit maybe you are crushing on some guy at school….right?"

He looked at her sadly and touched her pretty face, "Yeah that's it, I have a crush on a guy at school…thanks Rain you're a real class act you know that? A real friend." Dean pulled her into a hug.

The words were unspoken but Rain and Dean Winchester knew it was all Sam, always Sam and Rain could never compete with that. She didn't want to, as strange as it was, as ugly and disgusted an outsider would see it she felt in her heart it was a pure and true love. Something special that most people never got to experience and it wasn't up to her to judge or get it in way.

She stood on her tiptoes and hugged Dean, "Hey yeah, count on me I'm always going to be your friend Dean, your secrets are my secrets and you can trust me ."

He whispered, "So did I bang you really good baby?" then he let out a chuckle.

She leaned against the car , smiled up at him and tweaked his nose, "Ah…there he is, the real Dean Winchester come on down, yes my handsome prince you rocked my world. You ruined me you know. I will compare everyone to you forever, guess I'll keep playing for the same team because what's the point of switching when I had the hottest guy on the planet?"

He gave her a look and she started to back away but in the wrong direction, she was heading toward the pond. Dean scooped her up, carried her in the water and dropped her. She popped out screeching and laughing, "God you're a jerk."

Dean punched her shoulder lightly, "Hey what are friends for…buddy." Dean had a real friend, one that knew he was and didn't hate him.

Rain had to switch schools soon after that , he father got another job but she was used to it. Before she left she stopped at Bobby Singers and knocked on the door, Dean looked though the curtain and smiled. He opened the door and brought her to the living room. "I'll be right back, have a chat with Sammy." Dean went outside.

Rain sat next to Sam on the couch, Sam had his arms folded, defiant and too proud to acknowledge her. She didn't care, Rain kissed his cheek and smiled, "Hey Sam I stopped to say goodbye."

Sam let his arms drop, "Goodbye…where are you going?"

"I'm switching schools, I'll make new friends. When daddy gets a new job we move and its cool. Now what will I do without you? Who is going to tell me I'm pretty?"

Sam blushed, "everyone will, you are pretty.

She tapped her cheek and looked up as if deep in thought, "Who is going to take care of Dean for me?"

He broke into a big smile, "I will, I always take care of my brother so don't worry. Rain I didn't really hate you, as far as girls go I think you are very nice and I can tell you are smart. You never treated me bad, Deans other girls ignored me or treated me like a kid even though I'm like a thousand times smarter than all of them put together." Sam laughed to himself, "Yup…really stupid girls."

"Thanks Sam," She held his sweet face in her hands, "You be a good boyfriend to him…promise?"

Sam was shocked by her words, he didn't think anyone besides Bobby knew the secret, Sam held her hand but wouldn't look her, "Please don't tell anyone, Dean will get in trouble…put him in jail or think he is crazy."

She felt his hand tremble, "But he's not I promise, Dean is the best brother ever and he wouldn't hurt me. Dean loves me I know it, like you said Rain…as a boyfriend."

There was something she wanted to ask but didn't know quite how to phrase the question, "Sam when you say Dean loves you like a boyfriend..you don't mean like, I don't how to say it…he hasn't ever…"

Dean was standing in the entryway between the kitchen and living room, "Fucked him?" Rain and Sam turned and looked at him, "Dean I was just wondering, I didn't mean anything by it."

"So wondering out of a kinky curiousness or because you want to call CPS? No I haven't fucked him, stuck my finger up his ass or sucked him off that goes both ways right Sammy?" Sam nodded, "its true Rain we just kiss and cuddle."

She stood up and faced him, "Sweet Jesus Dean do you have to be so crude about? I'm sorry its just that Sam is only tweleve, I was concerned he would get hurt."

"Way to think a lot about me as a person Rain," Dean held out his hand and there was a leather cord bracelet with three glass beads, "It's a friendship bracelet."

He put it on her wrist and then looked at her, his eyes looked misty, he sat next to Sam and grabbed his brothers hand, "One bead is for each of us, you, me and Sammy so you don't forget us."

Rain looked at the braided leather bracelet and then at the brothers, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything, please don't be mad at me. I love the bracelet, you are both my friends."

Sam buried his head against Dean's shoulder, Dean looked down at their entwined fingers. Another person failed them in the Winchester brothers eyes, didn't believe in them. They were wrong this time but it didn't matter the damage was done.

Dean looked up at her with no expression, "Bye Rain, have a good life ok." Sam didn't look at her but waved, he held his brother like he was going to vanish.

She walked back to the car and looked back at the house hoping they would be watching from the window but she just saw them from the side, Dean was holding Sam's face and kissing him passionately.

She drove off wishing she had not asked that one question.

…..

Another person came between the brothers and their instinct to prove their love took over again, the fear of separation, someone telling their secret was too much. Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the bedroom, they took their clothes off and got under the covers together.

Sam covered Dean in little, wet kisses over his face and lips. Dean closed his eyes and let him. Dean kept his fists balled up against his chest, guilt at the pleasure Sam's unskilled little kisses had on him.

He could feel Sam's erection against his hip but wouldn't touch him, "Come on Dee touch it please…please." Sam's was filled with desperation, "I have all these feelings…I feel weird around you and this happens."

Dean kept his eyes closed trying not to let out the monsters feelings inside his own head. "No Sam."

Sam took his anger out on Dean at being rejected yet again and slapped his face, Dean's lip hit his tooth and started to bleed. Sam gasped, "I didn't mean it." A ribbon on blood traveled across his closed lips staining them red, Sam kissed them gently turning his own lips crimson. Dean never reacted, he was trying to maintain control over himself.

Sam pulled the covers away so he could look at Deans body, he hugged him tight and worked his erection against Dean's hip quickly, "I need you, look at me…it feels so good with you." Sam was panting and Dean felt his warm, sweet breath against his neck, and Sam's cock sliding over his skin.

Sam got up and straddled his brother's chest trying to get him to touch it, lick it or even acknowledge Sam was there. Dean opened his eyes and watched his pretty face tilt back and his long hair sway back and forth as Sam jerked himself off.

It didn't take long, he was twelve with a hair trigger cock and the come shot out decorating Dean's beautiful face. Sam dropped his head looking down at his brother and watched Dean wipe it all off with his hand then clean it thoroughly with his tongue.

His green eyes were blown black and Dean was lost in the moment, his first real taste of his Sam and he found him delicious. When he was done Deans lips were sticky pink, blood mixed with semen and he felt like a god. He grabbed Sam and forced him into a kiss making him taste Dean's blood and his own seed mingled.

It was the first real bond, sharing in each others precious fluids and when the kiss was done Sam's mouth was pink and slick. Dean gently pushed him off, his knees fell open, he spit in his hand and started to stroke while Sam watched. "Can I touch you…I can do it Dee please."

"No just watch baby…just watch." Dean's hand moved expertly over the head squeezing the first drops out, he closed his eyes and moaned "Sammy…oh god I love you." Sam's heart was full and happy, his brother allowed him to see it finally and when Dean came hard and his body started to relax his hand automatically went to the puddle on his chest but Sam slapped his hand away and lapped it up before Dean could protest.

Dean covered his face, "Sam no..don't do that." Sam pulled his hands away, "Do I look damaged to you…do I look scared and hurt? I think it tasted nice…it tasted like you. I promise never to do that for anyone but you, you're my boyfriend now right?"

Dean didn't answer, Sam noticed but decided not to say anything for fear his brother would bolt from the room.

They searched each others eyes and saw a love so intense it would have frightened mere mortals but the Winchesters were so much more. Warriors and saviors in the making and owner of each others heart and soul.

TBC


	22. Broken Down Doll

Ages 13/17

After their blood and semen bonding Dean pulled back, the thoughts of it too hard to remember.

Dean watched his brother running toward the Impala with his backpack dragging behind him in his rush to be with Dean. He still looked like such a child to Dean that the guilt ate slowly at his soul. Sam was just shy of a growth spurt that would put him a head above his brother but for now he was still a young man trapped in a boys body.

Sam hated the fact he got one taste of his brothers kinks, that Dean let him in then pushed him away and anger and resentment simmered right below the surface.

…..

Sam had dreams, in his dreams Dean was making love to him. Sam really didn't know how it worked between boys, he watched men having sex on the internet and sometimes it looked like it felt good and other times like it really hurt and everything in between.

He never touched himself there intimately, no one ever had but he saw Dean when his dick was hard and it seemed impossibly big, too big to ever fit inside Sam but when Sam had these dreams and fantasies he wanted Dean inside him so badly that he didn't care how much it hurt him. He would let him gladly and cry afterward.

Sam researched anal sex on the internet and ran across articles on how important stretching was, especially for a virgin. He found information on cleanliness and how the was a possibility of tearing if your partner wasn't gentle and you were inexperienced. All of it sounded like a lot of work and made Sam feel inadequate yet he craved it like food or water and his brother was the only one he would ever let inside.

Sam saw Dean's dirty jeans on the floor and picked them up, they were the same ones he was wearing last weekend and they were saturated with his dried sweat.

Sam took off his clothes and got on the bed with the jeans, he reached over and pressed play on the stereo, "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" by the Commitments came on.

Sam thought it was romantic and beautiful, he didn't think Dean would like it but for Sam it fit just right and made his heart feel saturated with love. Sam closed his eyes and began to sing loud and soulful.

"Take me to heart and I'll always love you  
And nobody else could make me do wrong  
Take me for granted and I'll tag along  
Makes willpower weak and temptation's strong  
A woman's only human  
This you must understand  
She's not just a plaything  
She expects love just like a man"

Sam pressed the jeans to his face and took in the musk of his brother, pressing the crotch of the rough fabric over his lips then suckled it like a baby nursing. Sam's other hand traveled between his legs and he touched himself, the fingers grazed lightly over his penis to his ass.

…..

Dean got back home and came in the front door, he was hit with loud music coming from upstairs and walked up quietly, he pushed the door open just a crack and saw his little brother on the bed naked and the crotch of Deans dirty jeans pressed to his mouth.

Sam had his eyes closed and was rubbing delicately over his puckered hole testing the waters. Dean knew it was a private moment but he pushed the door open just a tiny bit further and sat on the floor with his head against the door jam watching.

…

Sam pretended it was his brothers finger pushing inside, he didn't use lubricant and it started to hurt when he tried to go past the tight muscle and Sam pulled his finger back out. He rolled on his side and grabbed the bottle of hand lotion on the night stand and put some on his finger then reached around behind him and tried pushing again.

….

Dean wanted to stop Sam before he pushed his finger inside with the glob of hand lotion, it had peppermint and other essential oils in it, _"Poor baby boy…that is going to burn like a motherfucker…"_ but he didn't.

Dean felt the embarrassment of being caught would be worse than a violated, burning asshole any day.

He continued to watch and his dick got brick hard thinking about pushing his own finger inside that tiny, forbidden hole and watching Sam cry out when the burning started from the larger finger and the wrong lubricant. Dean thought how deliciously hot it would be to see Sam cry and beg him to stop, _"Christ I'm fucking sick…make him hurt just a little…..make baby Sammy ride my finger."_

…

Sam closed his eyes again and pushed popping through the tough ring with his slender finger and then felt the burning, the lotion and his finger were too much but he kept it in then started to move it out a little then back in.

Sam was surprised how hard the pain made him when he imagined it was Dean forcing him to take it so he kept in but it never became comfortable.

In fact it hurt more than he thought it would and when he pulled out his finger there was blood under and around his fingernail and on his knuckle. Sam Winchester was used to the sight of blood but this scared him and the burning continued.

…

Dean watched as Sam rolled on his back and his face scrunched up in discomfort. He stood up quietly and watched for a moment. Sam put his hands over his face in what Dean assumed was pain or feeling foolish or both.

He decided to help him, Dean went over and shut off the music. Sam bolted upright and looked around until he saw Dean standing next to the bed. He covered his face again, "Go away..leave me alone."

Sam realized his brother saw him with the dirty jeans and Sam using his finger, he grabbed the pants and threw them on the floor, he tried to get away but Dean hugged him. "Hey what were you doing, you're gonna hurt yourself like that Sammy, you can't use that hand lotion."

Sam punched him and Dean grabbed his wrists, "Stop it Sam…just settle down. I'm trying to help you." He squeezed the delicate bones a little too hard and Sam cried out, "Let me go, you're hurting me." The more he struggled the harder Dean held him.

"Let me help you, you need to take a shower or that lotion is going to keep burning, look you have blood on your finger Sam." Sam managed to pull one wrist away and tugged his body toward the edge of the bed but Dean didn't budge.

"Go back to your stupid girlfriends you jackass," Sam swung at him again and connected his fist to Dean's nose and it spurted blood.

Dean roared with anger and jerked Sam's arm, Sam went to hit Dean again but Dean slapped him first. Sam fell off the bed with Dean still holding his wrist, they both hear the snap, Sam let out a bloodcurdling scream and Dean let go frightened.

Sam held his arm to his body, he moaned in pain and when Dean looked his little brothers wrist was bent at an unnatural angle and hung there limply. "Oh my god…holy crap Sammy what did I do?" Dean went to help him up and Sam cowered away, he looked up at him terrified, "Don't hurt me."

Dean did the only thing he could do and called Bobby, he didn't explain how it happened. Bobby told Dean to get Sam to the hospital and Dean had to tell Bobby Sam wouldn't let him near enough to help.

Bobby growled, "Don't touch him Dean, call an ambulance and I'll meet them at the hospital."

….

Dean rode in the ambulance with Sam while the EMT questioned Sam about the break, "How did it happen Sam, you can tell me." Sam looked over at Dean and quickly back to the EMT, "I fell down."

The EMT looked at the handprint on Sam's cheek from the hard slap then noted the older boy had blood caked around his nose. He looked at Dean then back to Sam and noted their body language to tell the police later on.

….

Bobby got there as soon as possible but Ellen got there first, he slapped his hands on the nurses station and demanded to know where his son was. "Aren't you his legal guardian…his uncle right?" Bobby pushed his hat back and hit the counter again, "I'm his dad…period, anything else is bullshit now where is my son."

She held up her hands, "Ok settle down, I'll take you back."

When they got back the stretcher was empty, Ellen and Dean were sitting there and Ellen had her arm around Dean who was crying uncontrollably. Bobby crouched down and looked at him, "What happened, look at me son…in the eye like a man. What happened to Sam?"

Dean faced his uncle, his eyes were red and his nose was swollen and caked with dried blood, "It was an accident I swear it, Sam was struggling and I was trying to talk to him, to help and I squeezed too hard…. he punched me and I jerked his arm, when he swung again I slapped him….Sam fell while I still had his wrist, oh Christ..Bobby I broke it."

Bobby's face hardened and he got up, Ellen brought him down the hall into a private area so they could talk, "Bobby, Dean didn't mean it, he would never knowingly hurt Sam you know that."

Bobby sat down heavily and stared at the floor, "I know Ellen, I can't handle them fighting like this. Every day I worry I'm going to come home and one of them will be dead."

Ellen smiled wanly, "Come on Bobby now you're just exaggerating."

He shook his head, "I wish I was, there is tension between those two. A love, hate relationship and its so complicated I could never explain it to you. Sam and Dean can't survive without each other that is the worst part. They are opposite sides of the same coin and I think one would die without the other."

There was a knock on the door to the private area and a police officer opened the door, "Mister Singer I need to talk to you."

Ellen and Bobby froze and the room became quiet.

TBC


	23. Wounded Warrior

**(Get out your box of tissues for this chapter sweetheart)**

They brought Sam back into the room after the x rays, he looked at Dean then to the nurse. "I don't want him here, where is my uncle and Ellen?"

Dean groaned out loud with a pain that cut so deeply he wanted to die so it didn't hurt anymore, his brother was truly afraid of him.

Dean felt with those broken bones came another break that was no longer repairable, that his Sammy, Dean's one and only baby boy hated him forever.

The nurse pointed to the door, "I'm sorry you are going to have to leave here."

Dean got up without saying a word and left.

…..

The officer sat down and started to question Bobby intensely, the questions ranged from the Winchester brothers parents, if Dean had a history of abusing his brother to the safely of Sam in Bobby's home to Dean possibly harming himself or others.

Ellen intervened, "Officer I can assure you Sam is as safe as can be in Robert's home, those boys are his life."

Then the lies started, "Dean is a calm, normal, everyday boy, the boys rarely fight except for maybe roughhousing and the typical bumps and scrapes kids get." She put on a great show and the officer took it all down.

"And you Mister Singer what do you have to add?" Bobby smiled as best he could and shrugged, "Ellen pretty much covered everything."

The officer got up and handed Bobby a card, "You will get a call from a court appointed family mediator who is going to assess everyone and find what's best for the family."

Bobby continued to smile and thanked the officer, when he left Bobby hit the wall and hurt his hand, Ellen chastised him, "Robert Singer what kind of fool crap is that, you talk about the boys acting out and then hit a wall?"

"Sorry Ellen, I'm so damn upset," Bobby didn't cry easily but he couldn't stop the tears this time, "I can't lose them Ellen…they can't lose each other."

Ellen sat quietly for a few minutes thinking, "Bobby let me take Dean, that way they can see each other and until it all gets settled we don't have to worry about Sam."

Bobby hugged her, "I love you Ellen."

She gave him a kiss, "I love you too you old coot now lets go see the boys."

…..

Sam was with the nurse when they came back Ellen looked around, "Sam where did your brother go?" The nurse answered for him, "He didn't want his brother here so the young man left."

The doctor came in and motioned for Bobby to come with him, Ellen stayed with Sam.

They went into an empty room and the doctor put up some x rays of Sam's wrist, the bone looked almost bent and the break was clear, "Usually people break a wrist bracing from a fall, those are clean breaks and we can fix those with a cast and some physical therapy."

He pointed to the breaks, "Sam's wrist was pulled and twisted, we need to go in and repair it before setting it in a cast. I'm sorry but surgery is best for him."

…

Dean got back to the house and it was dark, he went upstairs and pulled out a couple of duffle bags and began to pack. He sat down part way done and started to cry, he talked out loud to the empty room.

"I am so sorry, God I don't know if you listen…if your real , but it can't hurt right? Can you make Sam not hate me..not be afraid of me?"

Dean picked up Sam's jacket with the pocket full of candy, his old wallet and some change and other things Sam Winchester thought he needed, things a kid deemed important.

Dean removed the wallet and put the jacket up to his face, the heavy scent of sweat, strawberries, sugar and gun powder filled his nostrils.

It was Sam, all if it combined was his brother and Dean wished he could bathe in so he never forgot. He folded the jacket up and tucked it in with his clothes.

"God… even if he stops loving me its ok because I got enough love for both of us, I just want him to be able to tolerate me, forgive me and the love can come later…I know he will love me again…he has to."

Dean laughed, "I'm talking to no one right? No such thing as heaven and angels…nothing special." He kept packing and stopped again, "Hey don't worry I always take care of myself, land on my feet. Dean Winchester doesn't fail except as a brother."

Dean finished and zipped the bags up putting them over his shoulders, he placed the letter to Sam on the pillow. Before he shut the door he looked up again with tears in his eyes and shouted, "Fuck you."

….

Sam was slated for surgery early in the morning, Bobby and Ellen stayed falling asleep together on the couch in Sam's room. The nurse woke them up, "Its time, we are going to give Sam something to relax him but you can still talk to him."

Sam looked at the nurse, he was frightened and his brother always comforted Sam but now Dean was gone, he sent him away. "What is that, what are you doing to me?"

Ellen held his face with her cool hands, "Its ok sweetheart, they are just giving you something to make you sleepy, when you wake up your wrist will be on its way to healing." Ellen thought Sam's sweet face made him look like an angel.

"I'm sorry I told the nurse I didn't want Dean here, I didn't mean it Ellen, Bobby go get Dean please?"

Bobby smiled, "Hey Dean is fine, I'm sure when you wake up he is gonna be right here. He went home to get some sleep."

Sam looked at them both and before his eyes closed he said one more word, "Liar."

…..

Hours later Sam was out of surgery and alone in the room not yet fully awake. Dean watched the room waiting until he was sure it was empty and slipped in quietly. He walked over to the bed and when Sam opened his eyes they were still foggy, his voice was raspy, "Dee…you came." He gave him a little smile and closed his eyes. Dean sat by the bed and looked at the big cast on the slender arm.

He stroked the sweaty hair off Sam's forehead and kissed it, "I love you, if it takes forever I'm gonna make this up to you Sammy." Dean pulled the permanent marker out of his pocket and started to write on the cast.

….

Bobby and Ellen came back just in time to see Dean turning around the corner and out of sight, Bobby yelled for him but by the time he got there Dean was gone.

"Bobby come here, hurry." He went into Sam's room and stood next to Ellen, the Impala pulled out of the parking lot and Dean was gone.

Bobby's eyes filled with tears, "Ellen where the hell is he going….Christ what does he think he is doing?"

Ellen sat by Sam's bedside, "He's seventeen Bobby, Dean acts like he's older but Dean is really still a kid so he is not thinking."

She examined Sam's cast and smiled, "Look Bobby."

Drawn in permanent marker was a big heart and inside was written "DW + SW Forever."

TBC


	24. Midget Pickles With A Side Of Wisdom

Bobby got Sam home the next morning and helped him upstairs. When he opened the bedroom door Sam stepped inside and knew immediately Dean was gone.

Sam didn't have to look in the drawers or the closets, the feeling of his brother vanished and the room felt dead. Sam looked at Bobby and his bottom lip quivered, "You lied to me…you said he would be here."

"Son, I was really hoping he would be here but Dean needs some time to think about what happened." Bobby left the room and went to make Sam something to eat.

Sam saw the sealed letter on the bed. He rested on the pillow and opened it, his stomach knotted up expecting a "goodbye forever Sam" note, inside was the necklace he gave Dean, he put it around his neck and started to cry, Sam read the letter inside.

_Sam,_

_I'm so sorry baby boy, I never meant to hurt you but I did. I hurt you in more ways than one and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I need to get away for awhile, I promise I'll come back. Until then keep my necklace for me and you can give it back when you think I deserve it again._

_I have to tell you something before it kills me, I love you. Sammy, I love you so much, you are everything to me and I would die without you. _

_If you need to hear it, if you need me to admit it then here it is, I love you more than a brother, more than I should. I can't help it, I try and try but I can't get you out of my heart._

_When I come home if you still love me I want to try with you, if you don't love me I have enough love for us both so don't worry sweet Sammy._

_Dean xoxo_

Sam started to sob loudly not for sadness but from relief, _"I'm going to get my Dee back…"_

…..

Dean used the credit card to secure a motel room for the night, he dumped his gear and found a 24/7 diner, settled in a booth by the window and watched the snow come down. It was only November first but winter was going to hit hard and fast he could feel it.

The young waitress came over and smiled at him, "Hey handsome have you decided on what you want yet?"

Dean closed the menu and handed it to her, "What I want isn't on the menu but in the meantime I'll have the cheeseburger platter and a beer."

She looked at him closely, "I don't know, you got any ID on you?" He slid a ten dollar bill over to her, she pocketed it and winked, "Well you look old enough to me then, be right back."

Dean reached in his pocket and fished out his wallet, inside was a photo of Sam at the lake that summer smiling and waving at the camera, Dean propped the photo up against the bottle of ketchup and smiled.

The waitress brought over the beer and picked up the photo, "Really cute kid, your brother or something?" Dean took it back and smiled, "Yeah something like that."

…..

Sam spent the day sitting at the window sure that Dean was going to pull in any minute.

Bobby was putting out feelers and calling in favors to find Dean any way he could. He knew he would be at some dive motel because the weather was turning and Dean couldn't sleep in the car.

Sam came down to have dinner but picked at his food, he looked on the verge of tears and Bobby tried to cheer him up, "Hey Sam, how about we do up the place for Christmas right before Thanksgiving, that way when Dean comes home for turkey day he gets the full effect of the lights driving in."

"I guess…do you think he is going to be gone that long?"

"Sam I don't know."

Sam hung his head and spoke softly, "Bobby I have to tell you the truth on something."

"Sure Sam, shoot."

"When I talked about that guy that I had feelings for…remember?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Promise you wont hate me if I tell you something Bobby…everyone else would."

"Of course not son, never in a million years no matter what."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out quickly before he lost his nerve, "Dean…that guy is Dean, Bobby I love him so much I can't stop it no matter what. I know its bad, I'm bad for feeling it but I can't explain why. If everyone hates me I don't care, someday I'm going to go to college and get a really good job so Dean can stop hunting and I'm going to take care of him forever."

The words tumbled out in one long string with no break and Sam pushed his chair back and covered his head expecting a blow that never came. Bobby knew Sam needed to say more so his answer was, "Go on, get it out."

Sam started to cry, "I want to be his boyfriend, girlfriend, anything he wants I'll be it. I'm sick uncle Bobby…I must be sick right? They are gonna lock me up if I tell, I never will, they can't take Dean away from me, I saw the paper for the family hearing with that woman. Tell her I'll kill myself…I'll do it I swear. If I don't have you and Dean I have nothing. I'm going to tell her I fell down and they can't prove anything, it was an accident."

Sam held the steak knife in his fist and it was shaking, Bobby took it away from him. He brought Sam over to the couch and sat him down, "Stay here and I'm gonna get you a nice bowl of ice cream, hell screw the doctor and my cholesterol, I'm gonna have some with you."

….

Dean went back to the motel, took a shower and got under the covers. The neon lit up the falling snow and Dean thought it was the loneliest sight ever. Something that beautiful ruined by a harsh orange glow and him without his Sam to take the ugliness away.

Dean thought that Sam was the clean, pretty, unspoiled snow and he was the hard, false light guiding it down to the reality of earth. The image was depressing and he tried to push it out of his head but like so many other things it stuck there in his mind like a splinter of glass.

"_Goodnight baby boy, I love you so much…miss you."_

…_.._

Bobby handed Sam the bowl of chocolate ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream, "I would have put a cherry on top but the only thing I had were those midget pickles…you want me get you a midget pickle for that Sam?"

Bobby wiggled his bushy eyebrows, went to the kitchen and hustled back holding two midget pickles and dropped one on top of Sam's ice cream and one on top of his.

Sam tried so hard not to laugh but he couldn't stop it, "Darn it I don't want to laugh Bobby." That made Sam laugh even harder.

Bobby pointed to Sam's cast, "So your arm must feel better then." Sam frowned at him, "No it feels like crap."

Bobby held up the pickle covered in whipped cream, "Then laughter isn't the best medicine I guess." He popped the pickle in his mouth and made an exaggerated face, "Damn that is gross."

Sam started laughing again, "Stop it, I want to feel bad…you aren't letting me."

Bobby set his bowl down and clapped his hands rubbing them together, "Ok now back to all that stuff you said, you sit and listen to me now got it Sam?"

Sam nodded and started to eat.

"I always knew the guy was Dean, well I wasn't positive but you confirmed it. If it was any other kids I'd take issue with this but I know how it is with you two and somehow as wrong as other people might see it I suppose its normal for you both. Other people haven't lived your lives, other kids don't do what you do."

Sam smiled and nodded, he was feeling more relaxed.

"I think of you and Dean as each others life boats ready to bail the other out of the choppy waters…ok that sounds stupid, hell you know what I mean."

Sam kept eating but his eyes were fixed on his uncle.

"Go to college Sam, take care of Dean if you want to. If other people don't like it they can go to hell."

Bobby pointed his finger at Sam, You are not sick Sam, you are a good hearted, loving and smart young man. I see sick on a daily basis as a hunter, all sorts of sick crap and you are as far from that as possible."

The next sentence came with an edge of anger, "Another thing, don't you ever go thinkin' its ok to kill yourself over someone ever. Not even Dean, no one is that special you go and do a stupid thing like that. Life is gonna be hard, you keep some people and you might lose others but if life was easy what would be the point? Pain builds character and strength, then Sam when you really need it you can draw on that reserve and go on living. Got it?"

Sam nodded , "Sorry Bobby…sorry I thought that."

"Good, now for this crap with the court, Ellen petitioned to have Dean in her care with my approval."

Sam started to protest and Bobby stopped him, "Zip it and listen, Dean will do what Dean wants to do anyway. This way its all nice and legal and he wont end up running away for two years. It might not even come to that, we go in all on our best behavior and this might all go away. Either way we got you both covered."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, he held up his cast and pointed to the heart, "It says forever, Dee better get his butt home quick. I love you so much uncle Bobby and Ellen too."

Bobby was relieved as well, Sam had his dimples back and life could move on. Now it was a matter of getting Dean back in one piece.

TBC


	25. Homecoming

Dean woke up to the world covered in a blanket of white, he smiled despite his circumstance. Every first heavy snow was the same but year after year it didn't make it less amazing to Dean.

He didn't know what to do with himself, without school, Sam and Bobby or a good weekend of hunting he realized life sucked. Dean's stomach rumbled and he got dressed, cleaned the snow off the Impala and drove downtown to check out the stores there.

Dean wasn't much of a shopper but Christmas was right around the corner and he had a nice hot credit card going to decided to go all out and make it nice for Sam.

He stopped at a sporting goods store and found his brother the ultimate hunting vest with a ton of pockets to store gear so he could go hands free when they went shooting.

Dean was stuck on what else to get him, got bored with shopping and was still hungry so he stopped at an internet café. He sat at one of the terminals and ordered a couple doughnuts and some coffee.

Dean smiled and knew what he was going to do.

…..

Sam was sitting at the computer researching combined sigils for Bobby when his chat screen popped up, it was Dean or "AwesomeSexy16" Sam broke into a huge smile when Dean wrote to him.

"Sammy I miss you"

He slowly wrote back, "Can't type fast"

"Fine, I'll do the talking. I'm sorry, you get my letter?"

"Yes, come home"

"Sam you forgive me?"

"Yes I love u Dee…jerk"

"Bobby hates me?"

"No come home now"

"I love u Sam, really love u so much"

"Dean shut your dick hole and come home now"

"lol don't you mean your dick hole?"

"Say you will come home, promise or I will go"

"Ok anything for my Sammy"

"When?"

"ASAP tonight?"

"Smiley face, heart, thumbs up"

…

Dean left the screen and ate quickly then drove back to the motel.

Sam twirled himself on the office chair, Bobby walked in and smiled, "What got into you little man?"

Sam smiled back, "Nothing yet."

…..

Dean got to the end of the driveway and shut off the car lights so he didn't wake up Bobby or Sam and slowly pulled up. He shut his baby off and sat for a moment, Dean was nervous. Afraid Bobby would indeed hate him, that Sam had second thoughts or a cop would jump out at any second and put him in jail.

Dean unlocked the front door and the fact the locks weren't changed was a good sign, not that it mattered because Dean could pick just about any lock. When he got in Dean took off his boots and walked quietly through the living room and up the stairs.

He hesitated at the bedroom door then turned to knob and took a brave step inside and shut the door behind him. The room was cold and a storm had kicked up outside, Sam had left the curtains open because he loved to watch the snow drifting through the moonlight.

Dean saw the outline of Sam sitting up in bed, "Dee…is that you?"

"Yeah Sammy its me." Dean heard Sam get out of bed and come over and before he knew it Sam was standing in front of him. He didn't touch Dean but Sam was breathing quickly with excitement.

Dean turned on a small lamp, it cast a yellow glow over a small area and Dean could see Sam's face. Then he saw the cast and dropped to his knees hugged Sam's slender waist, "Please forgive me…I …"

Before he could finish Sam put the necklace around his brother's neck. Dean stood up and lifted his brother up, Sam rested his head on Dean's neck and wrapped his good arm around his shoulder.

Dean put him on the bed, "Is it ok then Sam?"

"Yes, I'm cold, come to bed Dee."

Dean quickly undressed and got under the comforter with his brother, he ran his fingers over Sam's eyelids and lashes, his cheekbones and lips. "My beautiful little Sammy, daddy's little baby."

"I'm yours….did you mean it, the letter..what you said Dean?"

"Yes baby boy."

Sam rolled on his stomach and closed his eyes, "Dean you can do things to me, I want you to. I know it will hurt, but I'm not a baby anymore."

Dean looked at his changing body, the formally skinny ass now had a shapely swell in profile and he was covered in lean muscle with more on the way. He reached his hand out to open Sam up, he wanted to see him, the tight, pink, little hole waiting for his big dick, he couldn't help himself and Dean pulled him open gently just to look he told himself, "Sam its so pretty,"

Dean touched lightly tracing with his fingers but when Sam pushed back and said in a desperate voice, "Put it in me Dee." Dean pulled back like he was scalded, "No, its wrong….I can't, I would hurt you and I wont do that ever again."

Sam rolled on his back with tears in his eyes, he covered up his erection and felt so embarrassed he wanted to vanish. You liar…you said you wanted to try with me."

"No baby I didn't mean this I meant…god damn it Sam I don't know what I meant."

Sam grabbed his clothes with his good hand and went to the bathroom and locked the door. Dean put on a robe and stood outside touching the old, chipped pain with his nails, Dean spoke in a loud whisper so as not to wake Bobby, "Please I love you…I do Sam I didn't lie to you, I want you but that doesn't make it right."

Sam opened the door and pushed past his brother, he was dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt. Dean reached out to touch his shoulder but Sam jerked away and fell down, he broke down and held his cast crying like a little child. Sam drew his knees up to protect his arm and rocked his body.

Bobby's door opened and all he saw was Dean in a robe standing over a fragile crying Sam who just had surgery. Bobby pointed at him, "Get out…get out of my house."

Dean looked at Bobby, his face was flushed but there was no anger, only defeat. No one believed Dean, no one trusted him and he might as well be gone. He walked in the bedroom and started to get dressed.

Bobby helped Sam up and he clutched Bobby's t shirt, the tears had stopped and Sam had a new hardness to his face, "Don't let him go, I fell coming out of the bathroom and he didn't touch me Bobby. I was angry at him and it was my own fault."

Bobby looked at the floor to escape the anger in those hazel eyes, "Son are you telling me the truth…I have to be sure."

"Yes, Bobby talk to him." Sam sat at the top of the stairs and waited just in case Dean tried to leave.

….

Dean was tying his boot when Bobby walked in and sat next to him, "I'm sorry Dean, it looked bad when I walked out there you can't blame me right?"

Dean had tears coming down his face but he didn't make any noise, he jaw was set tight and he grabbed the other boot.

Bobby touched his shoulder but Dean pulled away and then looked at Bobby, "Even you think I'm a fucking loser don't you? I a goddamn monster right Bobby is that it?"

"Dean I never said that."

"No but you think I was beating my baby brother with the cast on his arm right? That's the definition of a friggin' monster Bobby…just like you think I broke it on purpose in the first place….which..I…didn't." He put the other boot on and began to tie it.

Bobby grabbed his shoulders even thought he knew it was as dangerous as manhandling a pit viper, Dean glared at him but Bobby stood his ground. "You look like you want to hit me Dean…I wouldn't advise it, I'm old but I'll drop you like a stone."

Dean nodded and his shoulders relaxed, "Now just let me talk Dean, I never wanted you to go. I walked in on a shit storm the minute I stepped in that hospital, I went on what I thought I knew and my priority was Sam, he is a kid Dean…you're almost a man. Now we got this family court thing coming up next week and I'm so nervous I think I'll die."

Bobby wiped his eyes, "If I lose you boys then what do I have…a dried up old hunter with no joy in this house."

Bobby finally broke down and Dean put his arm around him, "Bobby I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You're my dad…honestly you're the only father I got and I love you."

The two continued to talk for over an hour and when Bobby came out Sam had fallen asleep at the top of the stairs, he picked him up and put him to bed. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Bobby who handed him his pain medication and a glass of water, Sam took it and smiled, "Dean is staying?"

The room was dark and Bobby pointed to the chair in the corner, "See for yourself." Bobby went back to his room.

Dean emerged from the shadows, to Sam he was like a knight from the blackness come to save him, protect and love him forever just like the books or the movies same loved so much.

Dean stripped naked and let his brother look at his body, he knew Sam wanted to see him. Sam took in a sharp breath as his eyes traveled the hard and soft of his brothers body and stopped at the thick, long cock dangling between his legs. Then to Sam's disappoint dean pulled on sweatpants and climbed into bed.

Dean stroked his hair and could smell the soft berry scent of his shampoo. "I love you so much my sweet little baby it honestly scares the hell out of me."

"Really Dee?"

"Yeah Sammy really."

Sam kissed his warm skin, "Don't worry, I can be brave for both of us…I promise."

TBC


	26. Hot For Teacher

**(Here is the chapter darling, Sam is such a naughty boy lusting after that delicious new teacher…)**

Ages 14/18

Dean had been able to stay in Bobby's home along with Sam and life fell back into the Winchester version of normal.

Dean avoided Sam's advances but spent every night explaining to Sam why they needed to stay brothers only, how Sam was too young for anything else between them.

Sam tried, he never gave up on Dean and much to Sam's delight Dean curbed all his sexual appetites for other people, instead masturbating every single night alone in the bathroom finishing up by licking up the evidence and pretending it was his Sammy's come on his tongue.

Dean would try to push Sam out of his head and think of some actor like that hot young piece on the soap opera Bobby watched religiously.

One day Dean sat down bored and watched one episode with Bobby and when he saw Jensen on screen his interest went up considerably, "Goddamn, Bobby that guy is fucking hot." Bobby shushed him and dabbed his eyes with a tissue, "Dean this is a sad part don't ruin it for me."

After that Jensen was Dean's go to masturbation fantasy man. It helped with what he viewed as unhealthy urges for his brother and other young males at school.

….

A new year at school and a fourteen year old Sam had shot up and was now as tall as his brother Dean, he was filling out and people were starting to take notice of the shy, sweet boy they used to tease. Sam was becoming very handsome and little did anyone know in a few short years his looks and powerful body would be the envy of everyone around him.

Sam sat in his first history class of the year with a new teacher, the man entered and wrote his name on the board, "Hi class, welcome to a fresh year of old news otherwise known as history. My name is Mister Castillo and that my young charges is a surname from Spain, it means "castle". Now lets go around the room and let me get to know you."

When he pointed to Sam he sat there and just stared at the man with his mouth open but no words came out.

Trent, boy sitting behind Sam pushed his shoulder and hissed, "tell him your name dumbass." Sam snapped out of it and stammered "S…Sam Winchester…sir."

Mister Castillo smiled at Sam with the most beautiful smile he ever saw aside from his brothers, the teacher winked, "no need to be so formal Sam Winchester…call me David. That goes for the rest of you, David is fine, just be respectful."

The rest of the hour was spent with Sam staring at the teacher dreamily and several times it seemed David caught his eye and was looking just at Sam. The rest of the room faded away and soon in his imagination David was telling Sam how beautiful he was then kissed him.

David was a real man in every sense of the word, his chinos hugged his tight ass just right and even the French blue oxford strained across his broad back and shoulders showing the man worked out. He was funny, smart and who Sam thought was one of the handsomest men he ever saw.

David was in his early thirties Sam guessed, his eyes were a startling green, while Dean's were the color of emeralds, David's eyes were the color of Russian chrome diopside.

Sam laughed to himself when he thought that, _"only a nerd like you would call someone's eyes Russian chrome diopside instead of just green…but they are so rich like a forest or some sort of magical…"_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the boy behind him shoving a stack of papers to pass up in his face, "Fucking pay attention Winchester."

Sam reacted and smacked the papers out of the boys hand, David looked up from his desk at Sam, "Do we have a problem Mister Winchester?" Sam quickly got up and picked up all the papers, "No..sorry."

Trent pointed at Sam's crotch, "Hey nice boner Winchester…thinking about Lindsey?" The class broke out laughing and Sam ran out the door to the boys room. A minute later the door opened and it was David, "Sam are you ok?"

Sam looked at him like a deer in the headlights, he realized the man reminded him just a little of an older Dean. David winked at him, "come on back, I'll walk you out after school if you're worried about that boy."

Sam broke out in a big smile, dimples on overdrive, "Yes..yes I would like that very much…David."

….

Dean was waiting impatiently singing along with "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen and watching all the tail go by. Dean was in the zone listening to Eddie blister the speakers.

That was when Sam walked out with a man, a man that looked just a little like Dean but older, loose tie hanging around his neck, oxford and chinos. Dean thought he was going to barf when he saw the loafers, _"Christ, its like a old nerd version of me..what's Sammy doing with him…son of a…"_

Dean could tell Sam was giggling like a girl and the man put his hand on Sam's should just a little too long for Dean's tastes. He got out of the Impala and stalked over to them, "Sam what the hell, you think I'm gonna wait there forever while you talk to….what is your name anyway?"

David stuck out his hand and Dean squeeze it hard for effect, he was pissed off when David squeezed it even harder then didn't let go immediately and looked Dean dead in the eye.

"My name is David and I'm Sam's new history teacher…and you are?"

Sam was going to tell him but Dean leaned in and growled, "Dean Winchester, Sammy's really big brother," Dean put an emphasis on the word "big".

They locked eyes and both smiled like predators ready to fight over the best cut of meat. The understanding was there and all of it was lost on Sam who smiled happily that his favorite teacher and brother got to talk.

Dean slapped Sam on the ass, "Come on baby boy, get a move on…daddy can't wait around all day."

David frowned at Dean, he watched him strut back to the car. "Your brother is interesting…daddy…odd choice of words Sam." Sam looked at his brother in the Impala drumming his fingers, "Um…he is always teasing and trying to embarrass me, you know how brothers are right?"

"Ok Sam well see you tomorrow." Before Sam left David looked directly at Dean and then squeezed Sam's arm, "Have a good night Sam, sweet dreams." David turned and went back in the school.

….

The drive home was tense, Dean was playing the music too loud and Sam chewed on his fingernail. Dean finally turned it down, "What the fuck was that Sam, that teacher is a jackass."

Sam refused to engage him. Instead he closed his eyes and imagined Dean and David giving him a spit roast party. Dean glanced over, "Sweet Jesus Sammy, what's with the giant boner?"

When he didn't answer, Dean drove even faster.

…

They got home and Bobby was gone, Dean smiled at Sam wickedly, "Music and bad food Sammy?"

Sam relented and smiled, "Ok Dean lets do it, I got an idea for pickle pancakes." Dean laughed and clapped his hands, "Super gross, lets do it!"

An hour later and several attempts at the perfect pickle pancake they decided to leave them for Bobby and just ate regular pancakes.

Dean put his arms around Sam's waist and rubbed against his rear, "Time to sing and dance now?"

Sam went over to the stereo, "Ok you dance and sing for me…I pick out the song." Sam found the perfect one and turned the stereo on, "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett started.

Dean jumped on the coffee table while Sam sat back and watched from the couch. Instead of just dancing Dean started to work his hips so hard he started to sweat and closed his eyes, arms above his head and lips parted. His hand traveled down to his crotch and squeezed.

Sam opened his legs to make room for the erection that sprung up, he watched dean turn around and push out his ass, he pulled off his shirt slowly and turned around singing and pointed to Sam.

I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you

I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away

Dean slid off his belt and cracked it in the air, a tingle ran through Sam's body, _"spank me with it daddy…Sammy wants to jizz on your lap.."_ but he didn't dare say what he was thinking.

Then Dean said it when the music ended, "Want me to beat that sweet ass Sammy…let daddy make you cry ..shoot a load over my lap you whore?"

Sammy looked at him desperately and groaned, "Yes please daddy."

Dean licked his lips and rubbed his crotch, "Too fucking bad, go jerk off to that queer ass teacher David ."

Dean jumped off the coffee table and turned on the TV, "Its time for my soap, I'm gonna beat off to Jensen if you don't mind. I know you're into old men so sit over there and you can beat off to that ancient fuck face… I bet that pervert comes mummy dust."

Sam punched him, it wasn't a weak kid brother punch anymore, it was a full fledged man punch and Dean went reeling, "Fuck you Dean, you can't push me around anymore. He is a nice guy unlike you, you don't want me anyway so don't worry about it."

Sam stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door, Dean yelled after him, "Whoa Sammy got some stones all of sudden, guess you're not a total pansy."

A blanket wrapped around a pillow came tumbling down the stairs, Sam screamed, "Sleep on the couch asshole."

Dean couldn't let him get the last word, "Love you baby boy."

There was a short silence and then Sam yelled down, "Yeah I love you too jerk, bring the blanket and pillow back upstairs."

"Sammy I'll miss my soap."

Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs and tossed Dean his shooting gloves, he gave Dean the bitch face, "Seriously…you want to watch some lame actor instead of shooting off my new box of 9mm ammo?" Sam pulled out the Glock and ran his tongue up the barrel, "and shooting his big…powerful gun?"

Dean grabbed his gloves, "God I fucking love you so much…you are so perfect baby."

"I know Dean."

TBC


	27. Condoms & Lollipops

When Dean pulled into the school parking lot Sam was sitting there with a big smile on his face and clutching his backpack for dear life. Dean looked over and frowned, "You look like you just jizzed your jeans or something…or you're going to, what's with the look?"

Sam looked around to be sure no one was watching and planted a quick kiss on his brothers lips, "Nothing, I just…I'll see you after school." Sam got out and ran to the door busting through like he was on fire and in a way he was.

Dean tapped his finger on the steering wheel and watched David walk in carrying a briefcase. He snorted and spoke to the Impala, "Whatcha got in there, fucking condoms and lollipops you sick bastard?"

He ran his fingers over the steering wheel, "What do you think baby…think he wants my sweet Sammy? He better not touch my brother, I'd hate to pick him out your bumper sweetheart."

….

The last class of the day was history and Sam waited in his seat nervous and excited. David was sitting at his desk waiting for the other students to file in and be seated. Sam caught his eye and smiled, David winked at Sam and motioned him over.

Sam almost ran over then stopped behind the desk, David swiveled in his chair and was staring Sam in the crotch. _"This kid is so…beautiful…this is bad David stop it….so smart, and innocent and soooo hot…stop it..his brother will skin you alive."_

David stared at his crotch for a second longer then cleared his throat and looked up, "Sam I need a sort of teachers assistant and your grades are top notch, would you mind helping me after school a few days a week?"

Sam felt his cock twitch, "Yes…today?" David pointed to Sam's desk, "Yes Sam, go take a seat now."

Sam floated over to his chair, or so it felt like floating to him.

The rest of the hour was dragging and then the bell rang. David stood up and announced, "Now everyone remember to bring their permission slips for the school picnic this Saturday." Sam pulled his out and where it said "parent or guardian" he signed Bobby's name then got up and handed it to David, "David you are a chaperon right?"

David looked at the slip and smiled to himself, he recognized Sam's handwriting, "Well I am now Sam. Your uncle didn't check if anyone else was attending, isn't that brother of yours…what's his name..Dan or something, isn't he coming?"

Sam blushed, "His name is Dean but its just going to be me, I don't have a ride there though."

David stood up and was just inches away, "I'd be happy to pick you up, now don't forget to bring some swim trunks, you wouldn't want to miss that," David looked around to be sure the classroom was empty, "I wont forget mine." He sat right back down and started going over papers.

Sam remembered Dean was picking him up, "David can I use your phone?" He handed Sam his cell and he called Dean, "Dean come get me in an hour, I have some afterschool stuff I need to do…love you."

…..

Dean was driving to the school to pick up Sam and checked his messages, a number for David Castillo popped up and when Dean played the message it was Sam's voice, "Son of a bitch! That gay nerd version of me is goin' down."

…..

David never felt this way about a student, he walked into class that first day, spotted the tall, pretty boy with killer dimples and soft hazel eyes and was smitten, after he saw Sam's test scores David actually got a hard on because he knew the Winchester boy was perfect, Sam was everything David ever fantasized about.

Sam sat next to David who handed him a stack of papers, "Sam can you correct the errors on these for me? I have some files to go through." David hesitated and then turned to the boy and rested his hand next to Sam's, "You know I read your file. I'm so impressed with you, I hope you family appreciates how special you really are ." David gave Sam a beautiful smile that almost rivaled Dean's but Sam knew that was impossible.

They worked for half an hour, Sam kept sneaking glances at David hoping to catch his eye. David knew the boy was watching him and smiled to himself, _"I feel like a teenager again…I'm only thirty one…Sam has geek virgin written all over him…oh my fucking god I'm hard as a diamond..I swear if that beauty glances at me again I'll lose it.."_ David reached for his coffee and noticed his hand shaking, Sam noticed also and smiled to himself.

….

Dean was trying to set the school doors on fire with his mental powers but realized he wasn't Superman and turned on some music instead, a half hour to go before he busted in there and dragged Sam out by his boxers. "Hot For Teacher" started to play and Dean pulled the tape out, dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his boot, "Stupid fucking song anyway."

….

David looked at the clock, "Well Sam you better go wait for your brother, I have to get home."

Sam got up too quickly and knocked the papers off the desk, "Geez I'm sorry David." Sam got on his knees and picked them up, he raised his head and was facing David's crotch, he could see the erection straining against the fabric of his jeans.

David quickly turned toward the desk, his cheeks were flushed, "Sam really you should go now."

…

Dean watched them and all he saw was Sam on his knees behind the desk and David looking down at him, then Sam stood up and David turned toward his desk.

Dean pushed open the door, it hit the wall making the glass rattle, "Sam….car…now." Sam looked at David and then Dean, he grabbed his backpack and pushed past Dean.

Dean walked up to David's desk and looked down on him, he grabbed a sucker from the bowl of candy on the teachers desk, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. "Figures you would have candy on your desk."

David leaned back in his chair with his arms folded, "Sam is helping me after school Dean…nothing else. Your brother is a smart kid, he is going to go to college and set the world on fire and you will be left in the ashes. Sam is a shiny star just waiting to come into his own and if you hold him back then good luck looking in the mirror at yourself."

David looked down at his papers, effectively dismissing Dean. Dean slammed his fist on the desk, "You so much as look at my little brother wrong and I will beat your ass…it wont be like any beating you had before David and you wont be so fucking pretty when I'm done."

David looked up and took a sip of coffee, the way he acted so calm made Dean all the more angry, "Is that a threat Mister Winchester?"

Dean tossed the sucker in the garbage, "Grape…who the fuck buys grape suckers…gross. Oh and its not a threat it's a promise."

Dean swaggered out the door, David watched his ass move in the tight denim, _"maybe I'll spank some sense into you smartass."_

David pulled his cock out under the desk and started masturbating into some tissues, he fantasized Sam was swimming naked and then got out of the water, a vision of tall, lean muscle and a sweet, angelic face smiling at David. The long waves in Sam's hair clinging and dripping water down the soft, young flesh, David waited for him also naked but hard and ready for the delicious boy to ride his big dick.

David changed it up as he was nearing the end, in the fantasy now Dean Winchester sat next to him on the blanket also naked, David didn't hesitate. He forced the young man on his hands and knees, breaking his spirit and leaving him begging for more until David told Dean he was now a good boy.

David shot come over the floor under his desk and groaned aloud, "God help me."

God wasn't listening.

…..

Dean kept looking over at Sam until in frustration Sam turned to him and shut off the music, "What…what Dean..seriously talk or something but stop doing that."

Dean stared at the road, his jaw tightened, "So have fun back there…making a fool of yourself with that old man? You know what the sick part is Sammy, he looks just a little bit like me."

Sam slapped the dashboard and laughed at Dean bitterly, "And there it is, you're jealous that's what you are. First off David is like thirty…"

Dean interrupted, "More like fifty."

Sam rolled his eyes, "No even Dean…not even close. The guy is hot, I'm sorry but he is like every gay school boys fantasy."

"So what Sam, you want him to pop that cherry you have been saving?"

Sam looked straight ahead, "Saving for who…someone with hang ups that's who. So what if I want a little attention from someone, you chase everyone away from me. David thinks I'm smart, that I can go to college and make something of myself."

Dean pulled the car over and pointed at Sam, "Ok fuck you Sammy, take your shabby version of the real thing. Mister fancy boy waltzes in and thinks he owns you is that it? For the record I am not jealous, there is no us to be jealous over. Can't a guy worry about his baby brother?"

Dean turned on the radio and "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi started, "Jesus not this song again." He reached to turn it off but Sam stopped him and held his hand.

Dean tried to pull away but Sam held his brothers hand tightly, "I love you Dean…goddamn it I love you and you can't see what's in front of you, someday your gonna wake up and…"

"And what Sammy?"

"I might be gone that's what."

TBC


	28. After School Special

They got back home and Bobby was waiting for them, "Hey how would you both like to go on a hunt this weekend?"

Dean dropped his backpack on the floor and grabbed a bag of chips, "Yeah sure, why on the weekends, why can't I go now?"

"Because you can't afford to miss anymore school, now do you both want to go or not? Its going to be big one, I think you both can handle it, huge haunting…old prison and a couple other buddies of mine. Teens have gone missing and we got to clear that place out, I need the help."

Sam smiled at Bobby knowingly, "You mean you need bait right?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "I don't like that one bit…Sam you are gonna be glued to my hip got it?"

"I can handle myself Dean I'm fourteen, geez you don't think I can do anything."

Dean looked angrily at his brother, "Maybe bring your new old man boyfriend in there, David McFeelyhands the history teacher," Dean paused for effect, "Oh wait, its not a haunted old school so there aren't any little kid ghosts for him to molest."

Sam flipped him off, "Screw you Dean, I can't go anyway I have a school function and I don't need a ride either, I'm getting one from a friends mom."

Bobby looked up from the computer, "Sam, what is Dean talking about?" Sam gave Dean the bitch face, "Bobby I'm just helping out after school. The new history teacher David has me help check over papers, I only did it one time so far. Anyway Bobby I have to go to that function, ok?"

Bobby shrugged, "Suit yourself, Dean you come with me."

Dean baited his brother, "Christ…Bobby you should see this guy, he kinda looks like me if I was an ancient nerd with bad taste in clothes and a hunch back but it kinda works for him since most of the boys are bent over a desk anyway."

Sam grabbed his backpack, "Screw you Dean, David is a nice guy, a good teacher and that's all." Dean waited for it, Sam turned back around and pointed a finger at him, "And another thing, David is handsome and that's why you are jealous."

As Sam stormed up the stairs Dean yelled, "Don't you mean screw David because I don't want any of what your selling baby boy." Dean chuckled after he heard the door slam shut.

Bobby rubbed his temples and then looked at Dean, he didn't want to get involved again but it was his job so he jumped into the frying pan. "Dean you got to stop teasing Sam all the time, he's a sensitive kid. I know you love him, why do pick on him all the time?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, this teacher bugs me Bobby…I don't trust the guy he is trying to get in Sam's pants."

"Dean do you even know that for a fact, are you a little jealous he is taking up some of Sam's time? You are so used to Sam being at your beck and call, mooning over you like a star struck girl I think you're pissed off about him finding another fella good looking, being fourteen and thinking for himself. Besides all kids get crushes."

Dean kicked the chair with his boot, "I never had crushes."

Bobby gave up and slammed his book shut, "That's because Sam was always your crush. Dean you never had to work for any of that, let Sam have his little kid crush and I sure that McFeelyhands guy is just impressed with your brother being so smart."

Dean pointed at Bobby and laughed, "Hah, you thought his name was McFeelyhands. Sam is hot, that's why he is nice to my baby is because Sammy is prime beef on the hoof and waiting for a breeding from some old bull."

Bobby stood up abruptly, "That's it Dean, one more potty mouth speculation about Sam without any proof and you can start cleaning the garage."

Dean got up and walked to the door, "I need some air." He started to run through the salvage yard between the old cars until he got to the center and dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath.

Dean looked around and knew he hadn't run far enough away from his troubles, he could still see the house and Sam sitting upstairs by the window watching him .

…

Dean tried to be happy, when Sam got out of the Impala Dean gave it his all, "Hey no kiss goodbye?" Sam softened and got back in, looked around and kissed him quickly but Dean pulled him into a hug, "I love you Sammy, tonight you want to take a bath together…its been a long time. I think we might fit yet what do you say?"

Sam felt his brother brush his lips against the nape of his neck, "Please Sam I'm sorry baby boy." Sam pulled away and smiled, suddenly he looked five again all white teeth and dimples, "I would like that Dean, its a date. Dean, don't be mad at me, I promised to help out after school again."

Dean's muscles flexed and Sam felt it, "Please Dee I promised, I'll be a good boy." It would have sounded unusual coming from another fourteen year old boy but for Sam it came naturally.

Dean gave his little brother an out,"Only if you kiss me again."

Sam pushed a hard kiss on his brother's mouth, Dean grabbed his face and closed his eyes not caring if anyone saw them. Dean pulled away first, Sam left him breathless and it was wonderful. "I love you…I do Sammy, be good."

…..

Sam tried not to look at David but the teacher seemed to be looking right at Sam.

Sam couldn't help it, his dick was hard and he crossed his legs tight and waited for the bell. The handsome young teacher with the diopside green eyes set Sam on fire.

Tammy was done reading and went to take a seat, David pointed at Sam, "Sam would you come up to the board and read the next chapter to the class?"

"I…I can't."

David frowned at him, "Can't or wont?"

"Both."

There was a wave on murmurs and laughing around the classroom. "Well maybe you should just see me after class about that." David looked at him with an edge of anger.

The bell rang a short time later and everyone filed out, David shut the door and stood next to Sam, "So what was that all about, I didn't imagine you would be one to act out. Come up to my desk and I have things for you to file for me."

Sam looked up at him with desperation, he cock was still hard and he couldn't let him know, "I can't."

David pointed to the door, "Then you should go wait outside for your brother." Sam got up and held his backpack in front of him, "David will you still pick me up for the picnic?"

David instantly softened, the tall, gangly boy with the shy, deep voice plucked at his heartstrings, "Of course Sam, I have your address, I'll be there at ten tomorrow morning ok sweetheart?" It just came out, David wanted to take it back but it was too late.

Sam instantly broke into a smile, "Ok….honey." Sam hoisted up his backpack and ran for the parking lot. He sat on a bench and waited for Dean, his heart was racing for being so daring as to call his teacher "honey", Sam would hang onto the sound of David's deep voice calling him "sweetheart" until he fell asleep that night.

….

From the time he was an infant Sam always craved more and more to make up for what he never had, a mother or father.

Now the things Sam needed could have been filled by his brother but Dean refused to do it. The sexual feelings that burned inside the boys loins always there wanting and needing or the craving for a kind word and praise was unbearable some days.

Dean always teasing, pulling way, calling Sam names and making him feel bad for wanting the same thing that he knew Dean also wanted. David was giving him that, softness, attention, flattery and saw Sam's potential. Dean smacked Sam's ego when he tried to be flirty with him but David allowed Sam that freedom of flirtation and fantasy.

…

Early Saturday morning Bobby was hurrying to get ready before the hunt, "Dean get your ass down here." Dean was standing behind Bobby with his gear bag, "Damn Bobby I'm not deaf."

Bobby jumped, "I hate it when you do that, scares the crap out of me." Bobby went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Sam get down here." Sam bounded down the stairs and tripped when he got to the bottom, Dean caught him, "Sam maybe I should stay home so you don't break your neck or something. I swear its like having a big, baby horse running around."

Sam was out of breath, "What Bobby? I said I'm not going." Bobby sniffed the air, "Is that…Sam are you wearing cologne?" Sam felt caught, he scratched the back of his neck and tried to act casual, "Yeah, I want to smell nice."

Dean grabbed him by the scruff and stuck his nose in the crook of Sam's neck and took a sniff, Dean whispered, "Why the hell are you wearing my cologne Sammy…don't lie to me." Sam pushed him, "Get off me, I said I'm going to a school function you jerk."

Bobby watched the brothers begin to square off and grabbed Dean by the collar, "We can stop and get breakfast on the way out, anything you want." The promise of food snapped Dean out of it, he positioned his bag and walked out the door.

Bobby pointed at Sam, "I smell bullshit instead of cologne, you keep your nose clean young man." Sam put up his hands and took a step back, "Yeah sure, like I'll get in trouble at school." Bobby patted his face, "Be a good boy for me Sam, I got Dean to worry about today."

…

David pulled in and was driving a small, fuel efficient hybrid car, Sam was grateful Dean didn't see it or he would get a weeks worth of teasing out of it. David got out and stood by the car looking around at all the salvage. Sam watched him a moment before he went out.

The teacher was dressed in a tight grey t shirt and tactile shorts with lots of pockets, a kaki belt and leather boots. His short, dark hair was adorably messy and there was stubble on his face. David didn't bother to shave on the weekends. Sam's heart pounded and his palms felt clammy, he wiped them on his shorts and walked out to greet him.

David's face was beaming as Sam walked over, he quickly walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Sam. David watched his young fantasy get in, the long legs bent in the small car, "Here Sam let me adjust the seat," He leaned over Sam and reached under the seat between Sam's legs and moved it back, he was nose to nose with Sam, "Better?" Their lips were almost touching.

Sam felt a tremble through his body, "Much better David."

…..

The drive to the park took awhile, Sam kept sneaking looks at his teacher. David had a crazy idea, he wasn't an impulsive man at all but Sam brought out a side of him he didn't know he had, "Sam feel free to say no but would you want to go hiking with me instead? We can stop and have lunch afterwards and talk or something."

Sam didn't think about it, "Yes please, I wasn't looking forward to the picnic anyway…I'm not exactly popular." David frowned, "Then why bother to go?" Sam's voice was so low and soft he could hardly hear him, "Because you were going."

The teacher gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Sam you were the only reason I was going to help out. Ok lets do it, I have a cooler with bottles of water so we should be good to go." Sam was smiling at him, "I know where we can go swimming after, Dean and I go there to fish and swim all the time, It's a secret."

David knew he was going to hell for the next thing he did but he grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it, "I can keep a secret Sam…can you?" Sam squeezed back, "Yes I can…promise."

….

David pointed into the woods, "this park as a great set of trails for miles on end" David pulled out an SLR camera that Sam thought cost more than his car, "I always take lots of nature photos but maybe I can snap a few of you Sam." Sam walked around next to him, "Why would you want pictures of me? I'm nothing special."

Sam took his teachers hand as they walked along, the sun dappled leaves of the forest shook from the warm breeze. David didn't make Sam let go, he thought the day was just perfect, "That's where you are wrong sweetheart, you are incredibly special and you don't realize it." It felt like the two had held hands forever and it was a natural think between them.

…..

Dean was running through the old building toward the screaming, _"Only a hunter would be dumb enough to run toward screaming…I wonder what Sam is doing right now…why was he all dolled up…what the…"_ Dean wasn't paying attention and fell into a hole in the rotted floor falling luckily into a laundry cart of moldy bed linens. He dislocated his shoulder and couldn't get out.

After his head cleared he yelled for one of the other hunters, "Little help here…can't get out, fucked up my shoulder." Bobby looked down into the hole with Rufus next to him, "What did you do a fool thing like that for son?"

Dean's head flopped back into the stinking, damp fabric and a rat was sitting on the edge of the cart watching him, "Yeah what are you looking at? I bet you're not the only rat I have to worry about today."

TBC


	29. Double Dee

The hike was wonderful, the teacher and young student talked about everything, and when they were part of the way back to the car David stopped and snapped pictures of Sam.

He gave David a shy smile hair in his eyes to hide his face, David walked over and brushed it back with his fingers, "Someone as handsome as you should never hide his face." Sam grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, David pulled away and stuck his camera in his backpack, "I suppose we should get back to the car," Sam was crushed, _"He is just like Dean…he doesn't want me either…what's wrong with me?"_

Sam grabbed his arm and smiled giving David the full force of his dimples, "Take some of both of us together, I want to remember today and you can email them to me." David looked at Sam's face and gave in, "Ok but you can't show them to anyone."

Sam laughed, "Its not like they will be nude or anything…right?"

David was setting up the timer to take a series of pictures, "Uh yeah that would be correct Sam, no nude photos." He hands were shaking as he finished, _"I wish they were nude and I was sucking you off then fucking your virgin…ok its official you are going to hell David…"_

The photos could have been any two people just having a great time together, arms around each other's shoulders, smiling and laughing. The last frames were different, the two were kissing.

It happened organically with nothing planned just Sam and David looking at each other and then the kiss followed by the kiss and Sam's hands squeezing his teachers ass and then the final one of David moving to shut off the camera.

….

They sat in the car and both were quiet, finally Sam turned to David, and looked at him desperately, "Please can we go swimming? You said we could and then have lunch right?" David was going to say no but of course that wasn't what happened, "Yes Sam, lets pick up some food and have a picnic."

…..

They helped Dean out of the building and Bobby popped his shoulder back in, Dean cried out and leaned against the truck. "Dean don't be such a baby, if its hurtin' bad by the time we get back I'll take you to the hospital, now wait here while we finish up." Bobby opened the door of the truck and Dean got in, "Here's the cooler, have a beer and rest."

Dean watched them go back in the building, he gulped down the first beer, then wrapped some of the ice up from to cooler in his t shirt and held it on his throbbing shoulder.

He closed his eyes and put his head back to rest but all it did was give him time to think. Dean thought about Sam, his own feelings and what he really wanted. He worried about Sam's virtue, _"I hope Mister Rapey pervert isn't touching my baby boy right now…its at school so how bad could it be right? Maybe that smug, overeducated jackass isn't even there."_

…

David was freezing, the pond was too cold and Sam swam over to him and wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist then hugged him rubbing the broad back, "Better David? I like the cold water but its not for everyone ."

David felt the warm skin against his, the long legs tight and pressing against his rear and he felt the erection through Sam's shorts. The boy was a long stretch of hormones and an overload of semen waiting to bust out all over David, he tried to pry him off but Sam was like a baby loris desperately clinging for dear life. Finally David whispered, "Lets go eat something and look through our photos ok sweetheart?"

Sam dropped off and kissed him, "Ok…honey."

…

They dried each other off and Sam pulled off his shorts and draped them over a branch to dry. David was speechless, he honestly didn't think it would go this way but he was enthralled with Sam's naked body. Sam was taller than him but slender, at fourteen he was filling out but still had that slight softness around the edges of the lean muscle harkening back to a child.

David figured by the time he hit sixteen in a few years, that Sam Winchester would be cut so sharp and tight, the swell of his ass would be so delicious that he would have the pick of anyone he wanted.

Sam tried to tug his shorts off and he stopped him then handed Sam a towel, "Here put this on until your shorts are dry." Sam handed him one, "Maybe you should let yours dry off."

David went behind a tree and draped them next to Sam's and wrapped the beach towel around his waist then went back to the blanket.

They sat in the sun and ate lunch talking about everything, old movies, art, music, the basics of getting to know someone better.

Sam finished his apple and tossed the core into the woods, "David want to play truth or dare?"

David almost choked on the grapes he was eating and dropped them, "Sam that game is a recipe for disaster you know that right?"

Sam ignored him and started the game, "Truth or dare, when you called me sweetheart what do you mean, am I your sweetheart?"

David flopped back on the blanket and covered his face, "Sam it was just words you know?" Sam frowned and plucked at the corner of his towel, "So you are a liar then like someone else I know…you don't really care about me."

"No I'm not a liar, ok Sam yes you are my sweetheart ok?"

Sam rested on his side, his back to the teacher, "Don't do me any favors, I already have someone that tells me things and says he cares but I end up feeling stupid when I try to show I care. I don't need another guy like that."

David reached out and rested his hand on Sam's neck and started to rub it with his fingers, he voice was soft and deep, "I'm sorry…you have to know this is not a normal situation, I could get in a lot of trouble Sam. You are my sweetheart, no lie I promise."

Sam rolled toward him and they were almost touching, "I know…I'm not stupid, I'm in something not normal right now. This is actually a lot more normal than what I have with that other guy." David smiled at Sam and tucked the soft waves of pretty hair behind the boys ear, "Sam your brother and I…. well we kind of look alike. I don't mean twins or anything but actually people would think Dean and I were brothers before you both."

David wasn't sure if he should even ask but he wanted to know who the other man was, "Do you think maybe you like me because of the resemblance? Maybe I'm a softer, safer version of your brother, Dean with a PhD in history?"

"Maybe…I don't know, Dean thinks the same thing, but you both aren't me. I'm fourteen but I know things, I am tired of everyone telling me what to do and how to be. Telling me I'm too young and I'm not ready for sex, its ok if he touches me or kisses me or if you do but I can't have what I want. I feel like I'm like just a body you know?"

And there it was, now David knew the truth and there was no unknowing it. Sam's relationship with his brother Dean was laid out on the table minus the details. Suddenly for David keeping Sam Winchester for himself didn't sound as perverted as he thought before.

They laid together looking through the photos and laughing, the last ones with them kissing and Sam holding David's ass were the best. David chuckled and Sam smiled at him, "What's for funny?"

"Sam I missed my calling, I should have taught creative writing instead of history… just my mind working overtime again."

"Sam rested his head on David's chest and closed his eyes, "I like stories…Dee tells me stories sometimes, what's it about?"

David closed his eyes and started to spin his romantic little tale, "Once upon a time.."

Sam let out a little laugh, "Sounds good already." David tweaked his nose, "Ok are you going to be a good boy and listen now?"

"Yes daddy."

"Gross Sam…Ok…once upon a time there was a lonely king that had all the fine trappings the world could offer but none of it meant a thing because he had no one to share it with. One day the prince was on a long journey to a ….I don't know…a fancy dress ball and while the carriage was traveling through the village a stunning youth caught his eye. He was smart, clever, funny and had a big heart."

Sam raised his head up and frowned at David, "He could tell all that because he was stunning? As Bobby would say, I call bullshit…I think he got to know those things about the youth because Sam was stunning in the first place."

David pushed Sam's head back down, "I never said his name was Sam."

"So what is his name then?"

"Sam."

"HA I knew it! David you are a crappy story teller, stick with history. Ok I'm sorry what happens next honey?"

David smiled at being called honey, "Ok sweetheart, the king swept the youth off his feet and took him to his castle and pledged his love to the boy."

Sam sighed, "Just more words…will he take care of the boy and not make him feel stupid or tease him, will the king let him have dreams and not make fun of them and will he let the boy decide what to do with his own body?"

"Sam the king will promise to take care of him, never make him feel stupid or tease him and always be supportive of his dreams. The boy can do what he wants with his own body but anything else both of them have to agree to…meaning the boy is too young at fourteen to have intercourse."

Sam sat up and plucked a dandelion from the grass rubbing the gold off on his fingers, "I don't know how this story will end."

"How do you want it end Sam?" Sam's voice had a tremble in it, "I said I don't know…don't push me."

Sam looked down at the teacher and examined his body, every inch was sculpted and so much like his brothers except David had a slight softness to edges and somehow it was comforting to him, a delicious treasure trail vanished at the top of the towel, Sam yanked it open and there was the thick, long penis of his teacher resting between David's legs. Sam smiled and ran is finger down the shaft, "Its beautiful…I knew it would be."

David's eyes snapped open, "Ok time to go home." Sam sat on top of him and looked at him with an edge of misplaced anger, "I'm tired of being the good boy. Dean gets everything he wants, friends and lovers, everyone thinks he is so cool and then he comes home to me and brags about it."

Sam broke down and started to cry, "I'm not allowed to date or have friends, he thinks everyone I like is stupid but when I want something I can't have it…or him. Well now I want you, your nice to me David…you care about me and you don't just say it …right? You love me and will take care of me, no other boyfriends or girlfriends because I'm the special on and you don't need anyone else to make you happy."

Sam balled up his fists and held them to his chest, David pulled him into a hug and Sam fought a moment and then his body let go and he sobbed into the man's shoulder. He covered the boy up with the blanket and let him cry himself out and when he couldn't let out one more tear David helped him up and slipped his shorts and t shirt back on.

"Sam I'm going to take you home now and we can talk tomorrow."

….

They turned into the long driveway and stopped, the sun was almost set and David prayed Dean Winchester wasn't hidden in the darkness of the salvage yard sitting in wait for him.

Intense green eyes watched carefully from the shadows and Dean waited to see how close the car got to the house.

TBC


	30. Sweet Nurse Sammy

**(Just because you are such a little honey here are two chapters in a row as promised.)**

Dean tried to call Sam's cell over and over but it kept going to voice mail, by the time Bobby got him home from the hospital the sun was about to set and Sam still wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he Bobby? I called the school and the one unlucky bastard in the office on a Saturday said the class was on a picnic but he should have been back hours ago."

Dean was in great deal of pain, the arm popped back out and Bobby rushed him to the emergency room where they got it back in place and immobilized it so it could heal. Dean was going to be stuck in a sling for at least two weeks and then rehab, the doctor told him he could do that or have it permanently screwed up. Bobby assured the doctor he would lock Dean down and not let him do anything stupid.

"Dean go sit on the porch and wait for Sam, I'll fetch a couple pain killers and get started on supper."

After the pills took effect Dean started to doze off on the lounge chair until he saw the headlights and was immediately wide awake.

….

Sam knew Dean was there, he couldn't see him but he just knew. "Let me off here, I'll walk the rest of the way in."

"Its ok Sam, I can drive you up."

"Nope, trust me its not ok…Dean is there."

David squinted but didn't see anything, not even a car. "I don't see anything, well ok then…I had a good time Sam." They sat there a moment and then David hugged him, "I'll call you tomorrow if that's ok." Sam pressed a quick kiss on his mouth, "Don't call me, text."

Sam saw the large shadow standing on the porch then move down the stairs and walk quickly toward the drive way, he grabbed his backpack, got out and slammed the door. "Go, get out of here now."

David pulled away but not before he caught a glimpse of Dean Winchester in the headlights wearing a sling and even thought it was just for a second he could feel the hate directed toward him. He took off down the road feeling lucky he was still alive.

….

Sam spotted Dean and his eyes went to the sling, he dropped his backpack in the driveway and ran as fast as he could. Dean stood and waited and when his little brother got to him Sam flung his arms around him. Dean cried out because Sam inadvertently squeezed his shoulder.

His face was full of worry, "Dee what happened to you?"

Dean tried to smile, he decided he wouldn't come down like a hammer on Sam and start a fight but instead get bits out with carefully phrased questions. He missed his brother terribly and his tender loving care, Dean was not going to upset his caretaker.

"I'll tell you all about it Sammy but I gotta eat something, I took a couple pain killers and I'm tired out." Sam put his arm carefully around his brother's waist and helped him up the steps, into the house and sat him on the couch.

Bobby brought them both a plate, "You both can eat in here tonight, Dean doesn't look like he is up to eating at the table. Sam you are in charge of him now, he keeps that shoulder stable in the sling for a couple weeks then he gets rehab. No hunting or anything stupid like crawling under the Impala for any reason."

Sam nodded and looked at his uncle seriously, "You got it Bobby, I always take good care of him."

Sam put a towel around Dean's neck and fed him the spaghetti occasionally wiping his mouth. Dean smiled at his brother with drug addled eyes, "Nurse Sammy, what would I do without my sweetheart…what Sam tell me."

Sam got up taking the plates and smiled back at him, "Most likely you would be dead already, I like taking care of you Dee." He walked into the kitchen and cleaned up for Bobby who already turned in for the night. Sam came back in and held out his hand, "Lets go up to bed and you can tell me all about your day."

Dean grabbed it, grateful for the help, "I love my sexy nurse…I should get you an outfit." Sam let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure Dean why not."

…

Sam helped him brush his teeth and take his clothes off then got him under the covers. "Sammy get me another pill."

Sam examined the label, "No not for another hour." Dean's face darkened, "I said give me one." Sam knew the minute he turned his back Dean would sneak one.

Sam walked over to the standing wardrobe, stretched his long arm up and put them on top."There short stuff, now lets see you get one."

Sam went to brush his teeth and when he came back Dean was reaching with his good arm but couldn't get the bottle. Sam started to laugh, "Well too bad you aren't about four inches taller right?"

Dean raised his eyebrow and smirked, he took his good shoulder and slammed it into the wardrobe knocking the bottle off and snagged it before Sam could get to it, "Haha bitch I'm built like a bull…you know the kind that inseminate everything on the farm." Dean rattled the bottle of pills and smiled mockingly, "come and get it my hot nurse."

Sam went after Dean who wobbled over to the other side of the bed, Sam lunged for him missing. He gave up and laid on top of the covers with his arm folded, "Fine, you know everything, go ahead and take one."

Dean looked at the bottle and tossed it on the bed, "Its no fun if you don't try to take it." He flopped down next to Sam and let out a groan forgetting about his shoulder, "Come on baby don't be like that, you can give me one in an hour…I'll be good if you be my nurse ok?"

Sam sat up and stared down at him, Dean wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, "Damn it I hate you sometimes Dean." Sam softened and ran his hand over his face, Dean grabbed his hand and sniffed it, "It smells like pond water which…ew…don't wash your hands much, and you don't smell like cologne anymore. I saw who dropped you off…what did you do with him Sam?"

Dean didn't yell or accuse, his voice sounded hurt and Sam prayed he would scream at him so the guilt would lessen. Dean always knew everything and Sam could never hide, lie or try to hold back because Dean was clever no matter how much he drank or how many painkillers he took.

Sam helped Dean up and propped pillows behind him then put his head on his brother's lap, "No sex Dean, I promised myself to you, would you want to? Not tonight but when your arm is better would you be with me?"

Dean avoided the question with diversion, "Sam if he ever puts his dick inside you I'll kill him…you know that right? You better end this or I'll do it for you. That guy sees a pretty young thing like you and at his age and there is just one thing he is after. I'm not going to scream or beg you I just expect you to do the right thing."

Sam's eyes welled up with tears, "Then let me have Kelly as my friend, I need someone to hang out with." Dean stroked his hair, "You've got me Sammy…Kelly just wants to get in your pants. I could fix you up with a…what do they call them…um… fag hag, come on wouldn't that be nice? Don't all you gay boys use them for beards? Then you can go to dances and everything and everyone will think you're straight. She would have to be really pretty because no on would believe a hot ticket like you would be with a dog."

Sam covered his face, "Oh my god seriously, there are about a million things wrong with what you just said."

Dean leaned down and spoke in a sing song voice, "Come on sweet Sammy…admit it…I'm right."

Sam dropped his hands and sighed, "No you are not basically wrong but the way you say things…oh never mind. Tomorrow when you aren't all loopy we need to talk, we need to be equal Dee, that's all I'm saying."

"Sure Sam, you age four years overnight and we can be equal." Sam just chewed his thumbnail and ignored his brother. Dean felt the tension, "You wanna hear about the hunt and how I fucked up my shoulder?"

Sam rolled on his back looking up at him now curious, "Yes, tell me the story."

Dean managed to stay awake and spun the tale of Dean Winchester and the laundry cart into an amazing story of excitement and wonder, Dean was a born storyteller and Sam never got enough of listening to his embellished stories.

He stared up at his brother with huge hazel eyes, "Wow you could have died!" Dean shrugged his one good shoulder, "Nah, you know me I always come out smelling like a rose."

Sam's face was animated with excitement, "You are a hero, seriously Dee you are the bravest guy in the world. I hope I turn out as good a hunter as you are. I bet someday we will save the world together, just you and me, Sam and Dean Winchester."

Dean watched his face, and his heart was full and happy again, he just wanted Sam all to himself and the thought of anyone else touching him, corrupting all of that innocent beauty spun him out of control.

Dean choked up with emotion, "Sam I love you so much it was like I was going to die when you didn't come home. You wont see him again right?"

Sam sat up with his back to Dean, "You wont be with anyone else other than me then right? You will admit you like boys to me Dean?"

"Sam can I have my pill now?" Sam got the water and took out a pill and then watched him making sure he drank enough water, "Do you have to pee Dean? I can hold your dick for you if you need help you big baby."

Dean grinned and gave Sam the Winchester wink, "Yeah maybe, the doctor said I should avoid lifting heavy things for a month." The both looked at each other seriously then burst out laughing.

Sam got in bed and they cuddled next to each other, avoiding the elephant in the room for another day.

"Hey…I love you bitch, goodnight."

"Whatever…love you too jerk, goodnight."

TBC


	31. S&D4Evr

Sunday seemed to drag by for Sam, Dean ate a stack of pancakes, popped an oxy and went back to bed to forget about his arm.

Sam's phone buzzed and there was a text from David.

"Sam I had fun yesterday, I thought about you last night. Did you think about me sweetheart?"

"Yeah lots of fun, I thought about u 2."

"Honey after school tomorrow help me ok?"

"Sure."

"You are my sweetheart right Sam?"

Dean started to stir next to Sam, "Got to go."

"Ok, Love you Sam."

Sam didn't reply, he looked through the photos David sent then shut his phone off and the excitement of a secret love sent him to the bathroom and into a masturbatory frenzy until his cock was sore and his balls were dry.

Dean opened his eyes and grabbed Sam's phone, Sam had a password but Dean knew what it was. _"Sammy as smart as you are you never change your password." _Dean typed it in one handed, it was "S&D4Evr"

He scrolled through the text messages and saw the photos David had send, Sam smiling, them laughing and then he hit the last two, David kissing him and the them both kissing and Sam grabbing his ass.

Dean's impulse was to throw Sam's phone against the wall, go scream at his baby brother the find the pervert teacher and make him vanish.

Dean knew Sam was jacking off to the fact the guy texted him and send the photos but Dean shut the phone back off and pretended he was sleeping.

Sam came back and crawled into bed with his brother and kissed his cheek. Dean opened his eyes and slid his hand between Sam's legs then brought his hand up to his nose, "Having a little jerk off session baby boy?" Dean ran his tongue up the palm of his hand, "Semen is a terrible thing to waste Sam, next time call me in there as the clean up detail.

Sam didn't answer, Dean leaned in and whispered, "Were you thinking about me Sammy?" Sam rolled over and faced the wall.

…..

David was in bed scrolling through the photos he took on their hike, he got to the ones with the kiss and then the one where Sam was squeezing David's ass.

The sight of the incredible boy that stole his heart away and remembering the sensation of those long fingers grasping him was enough to cause a painful need to come, he stroked his dick slowly and closed his eyes.

The teacher recalled how hard the young prick was, how long and thick it felt against him when they were in the pond, that was all it took and David cried out for Sam shooting over his belly and chest.

Afterward he lazily ran his finger through the puddle and tasted it pretending it was Sam Winchesters load and it tasted wonderful.

…

Dean insisted on driving Sam to school despite his bad arm, when he pulled in Dean looked around and then kissed Sam on the lips, "Have a good day baby."

"Ok Dean, remember I got to help out after school today." Dean held his temper, "Sure Sam, I'll come an hour later then." Dean had no intention of waiting an entire hour. _"This is going to end today you perverted fucking egghead..."_

…..

Sam kept watching the clock impatiently and looked at David, several times he caught his eye but David didn't acknowledge Sam and his heart sank. The bell finally rang and Sam waited until the others left.

David shut the door, grabbed Sam's hand and shoved the papers off his desk, he easily lifted the boy up on top and then climbed on top of him. "Honey I missed you so much last night, god Sam I need you in my life…do you need me..do you love me?"

The only thing Sam knew for sure was he needed the words and the affection, he opened his legs and David rested between them, they made out for a long time, David sucked his neck and left little love bites over the tender, tight skin and whispered the words Sam desperately needed, real assurances of fidelity and kindness and being David's one and only.

David pulled away feeling breathless, Sam this weekend we go to my place…we will work this all out."

…

The Impala rolled in a half hour early and Dean sat for a moment deciding what to do next, he got out and walked to Sam's classroom and was glad to see the halls deserted. Dean stood outside the door and watched just a moment to be sure he wasn't in some alternate universe or the butt of a cruel joke.

Sam was between the teachers legs on top of his desk and the man had his arms tightly around Dean's baby boy ravaging his neck and mouth. Dean took a breath and exhaled slowly then opened the door as quietly as he could.

Sam was moaning as David ran his hands up Sam's shirt and squeezed his nipples but then Sam froze and the only sound was his rapid breathing.

David frowned, "Sam what is it?"

Dean was standing there watching them, "Get off him Sam, get your backpack and wait in car." Sam started to speak but Dean stopped him with a look.

Sam got off, quietly gathered his things and left with his head down and shoulders slumped. He walked quietly out the door and shut it behind him.

David had stood up and was holding his cell phone, "Look just leave and I wont call the police."

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "What so I can tell them you were practically raping my fourteen year old brother, that you lied about that fucking picnic and kept him out until dark doing god knows what? Yeah that's right asshole I saw the pictures." Dean took a step forward and David took one back, "You took advantage of my Sammy. He is a needy kid and he sees you sweeping in like a big shot with all your promises and pretty words and he sucks it in like sponge…see Sam doesn't have my ego, in fact I don't think he has one at all but you see what he really is don't you? How smart, funny and pretty he is…the body ready to go. The worse thing is the kid is kind, loving and sweet and the glass is always half full to him. Easy pickings for someone like you. Without me to protect him the world would chew him up and spit him out."

Dean took another step forward and David took another back, "I get you David, what you want, what scares you, makes you happy and how to hurt you. Humans are easy to read…now demons," Dean chuckled, "don't even get me going on their personal motives."

David's voice was deep and hard, "Maybe I can tell the cops about you, the creepy loser that's in love with his little brother. I don't know what kind of sick shit you do to him Dean but its a lot worse than anything I've done. I happen to care about Sam a great deal, I love him in fact. I can see now you're crazy..demons…really you think there are demons out there?"

David shook his head, "My poor Sam, he has it worse than I thought with you."

Dean only needed his good arm to shove him against the wall, "You ever come near my brother again and I will kill you…that's it..a fact, now tell me about how you are going to leave and Sam wont hear from you again."

Davids face was flushed with anger, "Sam cares about me too, I can help him go to college so he can reach his potential and I'll take care of him…really love him."

Dean shook his head, "Wrong answer asshole." Dean cold cocked the teacher and he was out like a light. Dean nudged his body with his boot but the man was out. Dean pulled out his buck knife to finish the job but decided that school wasn't his best option for the job and decided to leave.

….

Dean got in the car and started it up, he looked over at his brother and couldn't read Sam's face, he could see he was crying and Sam had his jacket wrapped around him tight, "What did you do …did you kill him?"

"Sam I just schooled the teacher on what was his and what wasn't. Sam you're mine and that's it, I don't blame you for this I blame him, you are really just a baby."

Sam was defeated once again, Dean got what he wanted and Sam still got nothing, he leaned his head against the window and watched life speed on past.

….

That night during supper Bobby felt the tension, "So what's up with you two?" Sam looked at Dean desperately trying to convey to him that he didn't want Bobby to know about today. Dean gave his brother a hard stare, "Nothing…Sam made me wait after school and he's not going to staying after anymore, right Sammy?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah I was late, I'm not going to help out after school anymore." Bobby watched then both carefully, _"Damn little liars."_

…

That night the brothers went to bed at the same time, Sam tried to touch Dean again, "Please Dee don't shut me out again, I can't stand it anymore." Dean wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be fine but Dean didn't know that for a fact.

"Sam I need time, I'm confused you know? Life for me is all black and white, right and wrong but now I don't even know myself anymore. I like things simple and this thing I feel for you makes me wonder about myself. I know your gay Sam, am I gay….I don't know."

Sam didn't say anything, instead he lay there quietly letting his brother finish his thoughts, Dean was not a guy to dump his purse on the table and express his "chick feelings" so this was a big deal for him even with Sam.

"Sam I like being with girls, they are soft, pretty, smell nice and treat me like a god but when I'm with them I think of you and sometimes other guys at school or someone I saw on TV and my thoughts with men are so wicked and dark. The things I want them to do to me or what I want to do to them is so hot that a girl can't compare or compete."

"You know what gets me hot? Big dicks, balls, a nice tight asshole and a pretty mouth, I want to suck, lick, eat and fuck all of it and once in awhile I play with my own ass and wonder what it would be like to get a fat cock shoved up there. I want you to beat me with Johns belt someday…fuck me first as you and then pretend you're John…Christ I have such twisted shit I want to do with you Sammy I should be locked up I swear it…I scare myself."

Sam was so shocked by his brother's brazen confessions he couldn't speak.

Dean closed his eyes and continued but his voice was soft and sweet now, "When I think of myself in the future I never think of being with some woman, its always a man…that man is you. I could never be happy with a woman. I think of being your husband, having babies and all that crap you do with women but I can only do it with you."

Dean now sounded sad and broken, " I guess I'm a big gay boy but that just doesn't fit me Sam, what am I and who am I supposed to be?"

Sam shut off the lamp, "You could just be Dean, I love you but you seem lost and I worry I can't find my Dee anymore…I will help you, never give up on you ever. The fact you were strong enough to tell me all of this just makes me want you even more. Remember I said you were brave and a hero?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Now I'm certain you are because a truly brave person…a real hero can admit who he really is without fearing societies scorn, or appearing weak. You Dean Winchester are a real man."

"I love you Sammy, your all I wanted."

"Same here Dean."

TBC


	32. Super Gay For Sam

**(After today its back to single chapters Honey, just wanted to put a smile on that face.)**

Sam was sitting in history class nervously waiting for David to come in but there was a substitute instead. He was disappointed and relieved at the same time.

The following day in history class Sam expected the substitute but David came in instead. He sat down and glanced at Sam then started to give the days assignments. He had a bandage over his nose where Deans silver ring caught him and one eye was black and blue.

Sam had a soft heart and felt a pang of sympathy for David thinking he was partly to blame, when the bell rang David watched Sam get up to leave and his heart sank but when the other students left Sam stayed behind. He stood in front of the teacher's desk and looked at his face, "Sorry Dean did that…I could have said no to the whole thing and I know how he is."

"You can make it up to me Sam, come over to my house, I can meet you at the end of your uncles long driveway and pick you up after dark."

Sam thought about it but all he could say was, "I have to wait to give you an answer."

…..

Dean was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and listening to music when he saw his brother come out at his usual time. He brightened up immediately, got out and opened the door for Sam with his good hand. "Hop in Sammy, we can go get something to eat."

Sam hugged him, "Thanks Dee."

Dean glanced over at his brother then back to the road, he gathered all that bravery stored up inside and came out with it, "Sam I thought about all this stuff with me being confused about us and that thing you got going on with that douche bag… …just everything. I don't want to lose you baby boy."

Sam stared at his brother, Dean's eyes were red from crying which Sam hadn't bothered to notice until now. "What else Dean…do you want to really talk about it because that's all I ever wanted to do."

Dean pulled the car over into a wayside and shut it off, he turned to Sam looking at him deadly serious, " I guess what I'm trying to say is , I like guys but the one I'm gay for is you….I'm actually really super gay for you Sammy."

Sam stifled a laugh, only his brother would phrase a confession like that and it just made him even sweeter at that moment. "Well I'm really super gay for you Dean."

Dean chuckled, "Well maybe I'll just marry you then and we can honeymoon in gay Paree."

"I don't know Dean, we might come off as mega gay."

"Fuck em honey, I am super gay but that's between you and me…at least for now ok? This is hard for me to admit Sam, I'm a ladies man,"

Dean grabbed Sam with that one good arm and started to tickle him until he giggled and fell back on the seat trying to escape, Dean tried his best to pull down Sam's jeans, "but you know what else is hard, admitting I love cock…especially my sweet…innocent…virgin brothers big cock."

Dean reached in, pulled out his brother's dick and began to smoke Sam's pole like a hungry beast, Dean had him pinned to the seat tight to keep him from mouth fucking him. While Dean was involved with devouring the fresh meat Sam knew he was done with his infatuation with his teacher.

"That's it little baby, come for me," Dean jerked him the rest of the way until Sam frosted his brothers face, Dean let out a moan and his eyes rolled back in his head hardly able to stand the sheer pleasure of a mug full of his little brothers come.

Dean cleaned himself methodically making sure it was all gone. Sam was smiling, his eyes closed and he let out a sigh. Dean talked to him while toying with the soft hair around Sam's dick, "Don't tell anyone what I said ok…about me being gay, I'm not like you Sam."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you seem kinda gay and I don't, I want to keep it that way."

"You know Dean just because you're gay doesn't make you like a girl. All kinds of guys are gay, guys with manly jobs that act masculine…what century do you live in Dean?"

"Ahhh you don't get it Sam, you're used to being the softer one."

"Dean sometimes you are the biggest, emotion filled crybaby I ever saw but I love you for it. It makes you so attractive to me, but if you're afraid of looking gay you might want to clean that come of mine out of your hair."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged, "So what, who is going to know right…only us and that's kind of hot."

Dean pushed Sam's feet away and started the car, "Yeah well just keep it between you and me, I'm not going to be holding hands or kissing in public."

Sam smiled figuring that was as good as he was going to get right now, "I love you too Dean" Dean pulled out to head for the diner while Sam texted David, "Sorry no more, I love my boyfriend."

David looked at the text and his heart was breaking, he texted back, "Sam can I see you one more time to say goodbye?"

"Yes"

Dean glanced over, "Who are you texting Sammy?" Sam smiled at him, "Just someone I am saying goodbye to."

Dean didn't ask for more information, he broke into a big smile and turned on the music, singing at the top of his lungs, happy as a clam.

…

David picked up Sam late that night while Dean and Bobby were sleeping, when Sam got in David could hardly resist touching him. He had to convince Sam to leave with him.

"So you decided to stay with your brother then? I think that's wrong Sam…its not natural you know, letting him do things to you."

Sam's jaw tightened, "He doesn't do anything to me I don't want him to do, you wouldn't understand why we are together anyway."

"Sam he is abusing you but you don't see it, I bet its gone on for years and you are so used to this life that it looks normal to you."

Sam was getting angry, "We are normal….Winchester normal and again you wouldn't understand David, I love him."

David heard the tense tone of his voice and let it go for now. They drove until David pulled in by the secret pond they shared on a very special day. Sam looked at David feeling apprehensive , "I thought we were going to your house to talk."

David gave him a reassuring smile "I thought we could park here and talk awhile, the night is warm and we can sit outside under the stars, it will be nice trust me."

"Ok then, just for awhile but I have to get back because if Dean finds me gone its going to be bad."

They got out and David put a blanket out for them to sit on, Sam relaxed with his head resting on his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars, "Its so pretty up there isn't it David…I feel so small and insignificant when I look at them."

David was next to Sam and turned looking at the boys profile, his face was bathed in moonlight and the breeze picked up pushing a stray lock of hair over Sam's face.

David brushed it away, "Sam what do you see for yourself…your future?"

Sam shrugged, "I thought about being a lawyer, my grades are good enough to get a scholarship. I want to better myself and I'm applying to just a couple universities because I can pick and choose."

David couldn't stop touching Sam, he moved closer and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, "My uncle is a tenured professor in the history department at a prestigious university in California…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

David closed his eyes and forged ahead with his plans "I have a PhD in history, there is an opening there. I didn't want that, I moved here because it was quiet and I just wanted a simple job and be able to live my life…start fresh you know? I got out of a relationship that was pretty bad and this place was my escape from him. Life has a funny way of throwing a monkey wrench in things because I met you."

Sam noticed David's hand shaking as it rested against his chest. "Sam I didn't want this to happen, this isn't me. I don't go around hitting on teenagers especially one as young as you but it happened and I fell in love with you. I told your brother that, I said I would take care of you Sam and I mean it."

Sam sat up and looked down at his teacher, "You did what? Wow you are really brave or really stupid David."

TBC


	33. Shattered Glass

David sat up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and kissed him, " After the incident with your brother I can't stay, if he said anything I would be ruined or he might just kill me."

David closed his eyes feeling sick over what he had to do, "I'm putting in my notice and moving by the end of the week and taking the teaching position there."

Sam felt a wave of sadness and then felt relieved for an easy out, "I admit I will really miss you David but I suppose its for the best right?"

David was on the verge of tears, this wasn't going the way he had planned, " Sam I'm very qualified and my uncle put in a good word for me. Its difficult to get a teaching position there, and my salary and benefits would be worth the move. I can start fresh. Move with me, we can both start over and I promise I wont chase after everything like Dean. You will be my one special guy always, I can mentor you and somehow it will work out."

Sam shook his head, "No I love Dean and we made up. He is the one I want. I feel bad I hurt you, I don't like hurting people."

David stroked his hair, "You are a sweet boy, Sam I love you." He closed his eyes and kissed him slowly working his soft lips, Sam let him and decided to just enjoy it.

Sam was so swept away by the moment he let his head fall back and David touch him, he felt the hands open his jeans and work them down. Sam knew he would go to hell for letting him but he felt the skilled mouth working kisses along his slim hips down to the cock that was hardening against his thigh.

Dave looked up and saw the wanton look on his students face, "That's it Sam…let me show you how a real man does this."

Sam's eyes opened and a flood of memories came to him, Dean telling Sam about the things he had done, the bravery and heroics, the way he always defended Sam and loved him and the sacrifices he made over a lifetime to keep his baby boy happy.

"Stop…David stop it!" He pushed him off and pulled up his jeans shoving the uncomfortable erection inside and got up, "I have a real man already and he is a hero…Dean had to struggle so much but always managed to take care of me putting himself last, that's the definition of a man."

David knew he lost to the pretty eighteen year old with the chip on his shoulder, his heart was broken. "Then you wont come with me Sam?"

"No I'm sorry I can't, I hope you get your great job and meet someone nice David. Life goes where it needs to go and my life is with my brother Dean. I don't regret meeting you, you are beautiful and so smart and I think your heart is in the right place."

David wiped his eyes, "I feel like a fool but its my own fault I guess, chasing after a student, I do love you Sam but I guess if I really do I have to just trust your going to be ok right?"

David drove him back and parked out by the road, they sat a moment quietly and then Sam gave him a quick kiss, "I hope you find what you are looking for." David gave him a sad smile, "I already did…maybe someday we will meet again, I have a feeling."

Sam shrugged, "Stranger things have happened, you never know."

….

Sam walked in the dark slowly back to the house and when he got to the front door and Dean was there asleep cradling his bad arm with a half empty bottle of whisky and the pain killers next to it. He was covered up with John's leather coat. Sam hurried over and shook him then slapped his face, Deans eyes opened halfway "Sammy…baby I don't feel so good." Sam pulled him to a sitting position and was going to call Bobby to help him when Dean vomited over Sam's shoulder. "Oh god..sorry."

Sam put him back on the chaise and turned to look at the puddle, Sam was relieved to see the pills were still intact meaning he must have just taken them, there were only two but he had drank so much Sam wasn't sure what would have happened.

Sam dialed Bobby's cell, "Bobby its Sam I'm on the porch and I need help with Dean." Sam pulled off his own jacket and shirt tossing them on the lawn to deal with in the morning and held Dean's hand.

A very sleepy Bobby came out, "Sam what happened?" Before Sam could answer Bobby held up his hand, "No don't answer that just tell me if he needs to go to the hospital."

Sam stroked his hair and looked at his brothers eyes, they seemed fairly alert, "No just help me get him upstairs and undressed."

After it was done Bobby went back to bed and Sam sat humming to Dean as he washed his face. Caring for him was relaxing, it was a task he was good at and he felt he was the only one that could do it right.

Dean broke down crying in his stupor not being able to control his emotions or his thoughts, "You were going to leave me…oh god…I'd die Sammy."

Sam put a cold pack on his shoulder, it was painful again, "Dee I was a fool…I have you and that's enough. I know it now but I had to go through this to realize it," Sam smiled softly, "you can't do without me but I can't do without you."

Dean closed his eyes and smiled, "Sammy…you complete me."

"Dean don't quote movies, I'm not in the mood, I still have puke in my hair."

His brother was clean again but Sam felt filthy, he stepped in the shower and scrubbed until his skin was pink then scrubbed again, at one point he got out and vomited. His memory of what David did to him that night went from pleasurable to sickening.

Sam never let someone do that to him and it was his own complicity in the act made him feel black and empty. Dean mixing pills and booze because of Sam's actions was sobering to the fourteen year old boy. His misplaced guilt and the weight of his life was too much for him to take at times.

He stepped back under the stream of water, sat on the floor of the shower and cried out loud. After awhile he heard a noise and Dean came in hanging onto the door, sink and finally the tub before crawling in with Sam and lying against him.

"I heard you crying, I made you cry..sorry."

That made Sam cry again, he hugged his big brother and rocked him, "We are just like broken glass aren't we Dee?"

"Not broken glass baby boy..shattered glass." Dean was quiet for a moment deciding, "We can fix shattered."

Sam wrapped his legs around him and held his brother so tight Dean cried out from the pressure on his shoulder, "We got all the pieces so why not? Its just going to take a long time."

Dean smiled and rested against his own personal hero as Sam hummed off key.

…

The weather was changing rapidly and Christmas was right around the corner, Dean shivered in the Impala waiting for Sam to come out. He burst through the doors with his arm around Kelly, the boy had grown and was now a strapping young man, not nearly as tall as Sam but broad with masculine features.

Kelly was no longer the skinny, timid little twink that Dean remembered. _"Son of a…seriously..thanks a lot God…I really need this bullshit."_

Dean still hadn't given anything to Sam, not what his brother really desired. Sam wanted hearts and flowers, music and romance. Sam also wanted raunchy, nasty fucking only from his brother but he remained an unopened flower waiting for Dean to stem his rose.

Sam tried everything but Dean always said it would hurt too much or Sam was a baby, it wasn't right and they were brothers.

Now Dean was faced with this handsome boy once again. Kelly stopped and stared at the Impala and to Deans surprise walked over to the drivers side and knocked on the window.

Dean stared back and then unrolled it just enough so the boy could hear him, "Yeah and don't forget extra ketchup and napkins, hey in fact supersize it..you look like a guy that could do that." Dean smiled to himself and rolled the window back up. _"Jackass…"_

Kelly straightened up and started arguing with Sam and gesturing toward Dean. Dean was pleased to see the boy walk away angrily but not pleased when Sam got in and slammed the door. "Lovers spat Sammy?" Dean's humor was ill timed.

"Seriously you have got to be the biggest jerk ever Dean, he wanted to talk to you and you make fun of him?" Sam sighed, " I get so tired of this BS. You don't want me but I can't have anyone else, you get to bang everything and I get nothing."

Dean tried to put his arm around him, "Come on Sammy, lets hit the mall and do a little Christmas shopping….girls like to shop right Samantha?"

Dean tickled his ear and Sam smiled despite wanting to punch him, "Yeah well this girl does, alright but you're buying me something nice ok?"

"What would I buy you otherwise, crap?"

Sam rolled his eyes and buckled up.

…

Sam was still mad at his brother and when they pulled into the mall parking lot it was dark, snow started to fall and Sam went to leave the car, Dean pulled him over next to him. He pressed his lips against Sam's ear, "For Christmas I'm going to do something just for you…I want to…well you'll find out Sammy."

Sam felt his brother run his tongue around the curve of his ear then stick it in, "Someday the things I will do to you Sammy…oh I am going to make you walk funny for a week when I get done with you."

Dean put his hand down the front of Sam's jeans and started to squeeze and release until Sam pushed his hips up and pressed his brother's hand tightly.

Dean watched Sam close his eyes and bite his bottom lip, then felt the wetness on his fingers and the denim. Dean loved the fact that Sam always gave him big loads of come. Dean carefully pulled his hand out and sucked the treat off his fingers.

When it was over Sam rested his head on Deans lap and shivered, "Is that from me or the cold Sammy?"

"Both."

"Are you going to hang out with that kid anymore Sam?"

Sam sat up and looked at Dean with hurt on his face, "That's why you touched me?"

Dean opened his mouth but couldn't think of the right words, he already said the wrong ones.

Sam pulled his jacket over his crotch, "I don't feel like shopping anymore."

"Sammy I didn't mean it like that, I wanted to make you feel good…just for you."

Sam looked at Dean sadly, "No you wanted to do it only so I would not hang out with my friend, I bet tomorrow you have a new person hanging on you Dean. You are the king of making me look stupid."

The snow had covered the car by then and Dean started the Impala, he blasted the heat and cleared off the snow.

He got back in and warmed his hands by the vent then started back home, Dean reached over and held Sam's hand. "I love you, that's all I can say Sam, I don't know why I do the things I do. Sam the one thing I know for sure is how much I care about you."

TBC


	34. Merry Christmas Young Master

Christmas Eve came and Bobby as much of a hard ass as he was went all out for the boys at the holidays. He always wanted them to be filled with special memories and Robert Singer wanted to be the best father he could be.

The tree was a funny little thing, bare spots and twisted branches but somehow it fit their family. It might not have looked pretty to others but to the Winchesters and Bobby the tree was perfect. The gifts were things they needed and some they didn't.

Sam and Dean opened up identical boxes and pulled out socks, they looked at each other and then both to Bobby who managed to keep a straight face. "Gotta keep those feet dry when you're doing field work boys…you should thank me."

They both on brave smiles and thanked Bobby "go ahead and check your stockings." Sam and Dean dumped them out and more socks fell to the floor. Dean looked down at them secretly more disappointed than Sam, "Sooo..socks in the sock…ok I can work with this."

Dean pulled out his pistol and slipped his hand in one of the socks and started to polish it. He winked at Sam, "Hey Sammy, one hundred percent cotton. A little cleaner and…."

Sam folded his arms and pursed his lips, "Seriously you polish a loaded gun in the house Dean…bad form my man."

Dean turned it over, "No clip in it dumbass," he snapped it back, "Nothing in the chamber."

Bobby stopped them before it snowballed, "Ok time for the real gifts, the socks were supposed to be funny but I guess you idgits take everything as a throw down."

He pulled out two identical boxes, they ripped the paper off and when they both saw the outside of the fine wooden boxes Dean actually squealed like a little girl, "Holy crap." The rest that came out was babble.

Sam was slack jawed and he fingered the wood lovingly, "Bobby is this what I think it is?"

"Will you two just open the damn boxes?"

Inside each was an antique Colt pearl handle 22 caliber open top pocket revolver, the boys each took their gun out of the box and Sam kissed the beautiful grip, "I'll love you forever, later you can meet the rest of the family."

Dean wiped his eyes, "Is it …is it wrong that I have an erection right now?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked into kitchen for another beer, he shouted, "Wouldn't one with a wood grip do that instead?"

The boys groaned at another attempt at humor by their uncle.

Dean sat next to Sam and rubbed it against his cheek, "Oh baby the things I'm going to do with you…that sexy slick, creamy pearl grip just ready for my big, strong hand to make you do whatever I want…right Sammy?" Dean ran his tongue over the cool material then whispered in Sam's ear, "Bang bang baby boy."

Sam shifted on the couch and crossed his legs, "Yeah sure Dean."

When Bobby came back they handed him an envelope, one piece of paper was from Sam, it was good for an entire reorganization of Bobby's vast collection of paranormal objects and a cataloging of his books. Sam would spend the winter painstakingly going through the house doing it and Bobby thought it was a perfect gift.

Deans was a coupon good for cleaning all the, as Dean put it, useless crap out of the house and whipping it into shape. Bobby raised an eyebrow, "All of this stuff is stuff I need Dean."

Dean pointed to a shelf then raised his beer, "Yeah I know, you need that entire shelf full of old newspapers and a busted raccoon skull…and what is that, a dried apple..what the hell Bobby. Its gonna get done so deal with it."

Bobby grumbled, "Smartass upstart."

Dean nodded, "Love you to old man."

….

After a big Christmas supper Ellen stopped over and they all watched movies on TV. Dean was shoveling in the cookies she brought over while Sam slowly nibbled on a ginger snap.

Ellen and Bobby were cuddling on the couch while Sam and Dean shared the giant beanbag chair Ellen gave them for Christmas. Dean was full grown and Sam was long and lanky just needing to pack on weight and muscle and the two of them together barely fit.

Dean loved his brothers coltish body and was eager to see how he filled out down the road. Each version of Sam was more exciting than the next.

Dean was on his back with his head resting in Sam's lap and his legs dangling over the bean bag, he reached over and grabbed a gingerbread man and smiled up at his brother.

Sam looked down into the big green pools rimmed with dark lashes and the constellation of freckles. He heart was lost, Dean had it and would never let it go and Sam really didn't care.

Dean smiled then bit his bottom lip and gave Sam what he called "sex eyes", it was a certain way Dean looked when he stared at his brother like everyone else melted away the only one left was the object of his desire.

Dean ran his tongue over the cookie, concentrating between gingerbread mans legs and whispered, "Sammy, this is your Christmas gift…you want to finish "It's a Wonderful Life" or get a wonderful blow job?"

Sam bolted off the bean bag causing Dean to roll onto the floor, Sam ran upstairs with Dean right behind him, Ellen watched them and turned to Bobby, "What got into them?"

Bobby shrugged, "Guess they didn't like the movie."

….

The tore at each others clothing like animals, the only sounds were grunting and heavy breathing, they stood in front of each other naked. Both were hard, cocks ready for each other, Dean grabbed Sam and hefted him up.

Sam wrapped his long legs around his brother's waist and locked on tightly grinding against the hard belly and groaning, head thrown back.

Dean heard a sobbing sound coming from Sam and found his brother almost crying from the relief of his brother wanting him.

"Not yet Sammy…daddy doesn't give you a good hard fuck yet."

Sam released his legs and dropped to his knees, "I'm begging…please if you love me show me Dean. You can do anything you want to me and I don't care if it hurts just do it."

Dean lifted him back to his feet and pushed him on the bed, "I'm not going to fuck your nice little ass but I'm going to suck your dick till the semen runs out, Merry Christmas baby boy."

Dean Winchester didn't give blow jobs to anyone except his baby brother and that was just a few times, Sam seemed to enjoy it but Dean wasn't sure of his skill level yet and want to give it his all.

Sam was huge and it was a bit daunting but Dean was a trooper always making the best of a challenge. He went by things he enjoyed and started from there.

Sam was pushing his hips up and Dean had to pin him down tightly so he could concentrate. "Baby try to relax a little, I've only done this a couples and I want it perfect for you."

Sam looked down and watched as Dean planted a kiss on the head, he pushed his tongue in the slit and licked the slippery liquid as it came out. He looked up at Sam and his brother was gone, eyes almost black and mouth open.

"Don't come too fast for me Sam…just try to go with it…enjoy the ride. You want me to talk a little dirty to you baby?"

Sam's head fell back and rolled from side to side, "Yeah..do it.. make me feel dirty."

Dean dove in and tried working to the base and gagged, he pulled off panting, "Sorry just give me time." He tried again and concentrated on relaxing his throat and it was a little better but he still had to pull away.

Sam gave him encouragement, "Dean …you are so good..its wonderful…god I love you so much."

Dean gave up deep throat for the time being and concentrated on licking and sucking the engorged head. Deans semen kink was in full swing, "I can't wait to drink a load of hot spunk …I swear to god I'm going to lose it."

Sam looked down at him, "Shut the fuck up and suck my dick already…give me my Christmas gift you little bitch." Sam was trying something new and wanted to see how Dean would react.

"What did you call me Sam?"

Sam groaned and thrust his hips in the air, "I called you a little bitch..isn't that what you are right now my woman…get back there and suck you mans dick like a good girl you big queer." Sam smiled at his own bravery in trying something new.

Dean wiped his mouth and stood up, "You think that's funny…calling me a big queer, a bitch..a girl..you called me a girl."

Dean grabbed Sam's pants, took off the belt and tossed it to him, "Ok big man, I'm your woman and I'm not going to finish sucking your dick, what are you going to do about it?"

"What…Dean no I was just talking, I wanted to sound dirty."

"So you get tired of being the bottom Sam?"

Sam got off the bed and stood in front of his brother, "Yeah actually I get tired of being a bitch, just once in awhile…I …I would like to be the tough guy."

Dean braced himself against the wall, "Go ahead you big, bad fourteen year old give it to me, come on Sam don't tell me you never wanted to hit me with a belt."

Sam licked his lips and felt the leather, "Dean should I…"

Dean stopped him, "Shut up Sam, don't over think it just do it, you fucking little bitch, pansy ass bottom." Dean leaned his forehead against the wall and smiled, "What's the matter, my little baby boy has a limp wrist all of sudden….can't get the belt up for daddy?"

The first blow came and Dean groaned in pleasure, Sam hesitated, "Dean I'm sorry." Dean's cock was pressed against the wall now, "I knew you were all talk, don't have the sack to do it right…come on and grow a pair."

Sam knew what Dean wanted and he started to beat him until Dean's back and ass were a rich, hot scarlet hue. "Dean I have to stop."

Dean growled, "You better keep going I'm almost there." Dean humped the wall as a series of blows came and the he shot over the wallpaper. He slid down onto his knees, Sam grabbed his short hair and pushed his face into the hot, stick mess, "Lick it off like dog, eat it."

Dean bathed the wallpaper until every drop was gone, he was taken by surprise when his fourteen year old brother grabbed his hair and made him turn around. "Finish sucking my dick you whore."

Dean smiled up at him, his eyes heavy lidded and his mouth slack, "Yes Sam." Sam pulled his hair, "Yes….what?"

Dean grasped an ass cheek in each hand and nuzzled his brother's dick, "Yes Master." Sam didn't wait, he fucked Dean's mouth and at the end jammed it to the base down his throat.

Dean gagged and swallowed as fast as he could and when Sam was done he let his hair go and Dean fell over exhausted.

Sam helped him onto the bed and instantly became childlike, "I'm so sorry…I was going to stop, don't be mad at me Dee." He poured cool lotion over his brothers back and bottom rubbing it in and reapplying. "I hit too hard…so sorry brother."

This time Dean was the one in Sam's arms being comforted and it felt good, it felt right like Dean was home and Sam would watch out for him. He gave up his control for once.

"Sam, I liked this…loved it actually. Don't get used to it though."

"I know Dean."

"Sam…I'd like to do it again someday when I'm ready, I liked you forcing me to do things. Not now but down the road just maybe I'd let you really have me."

Sam massaged his scalp and he felt Dean relax, "Its good to let someone drive once in awhile. I love you Dean, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sammy, love you too."

TBC


	35. Silk & Swagger

After the unusual Christmas Eve Dean reverted to acting more standoffish than usual. He was mortified by the way he had acted, Dean Winchester wasn't submissive to anyone let alone his old baby brother.

The balance shifted just slightly in Sam's favor for awhile. He had a new confidence after taking control and felt like a man instead of a boy.

He walked with a bit of swagger, sweetness with a heavy dose of testosterone. Dean found it hard to deal with, he was so used to being the protector, the big daddy, that he withdrew. The hardest part was Dean loved it when Sam beat him, made him come, forced him to suck and submit and the bigger his brother grew the more he desired it so Deans reaction was to avoid everything.

…..

Dean's birthday was that week and Sam wanted his brother back, ever since Christmas things were different. He avoided intimacy with Sam and left him empty and aching for his strong, commanding brand of love.

He told Bobby that weekend he and Dean were staying home to celebrate his brother's birthday together.

Bobby was more than happy to hunt with another group, "Just do something to poke that bear out of his cave and join the world again Sam, Dean is a pain in the ass since Christmas, fix it."

…

Friday night was their first night alone, the brothers sat on the couch together and Sam grabbed Deans hand, "Dean its your birthday tomorrow." He smiled at him eager for a response, white teeth flashing and dimples in overdrive.

Dean glanced over to him then back at the TV but he had a slight smile on his lips, "Yeah pretty boy…so what about it?" _"Jesus that kid is so beautiful…I'd walk through hell for a kiss…my hot little baby…."_

Dean looked down at the boner he was sporting and put a pillow on his lap, _"Damn it Sammy…get out of my pants.."_

"So anyway I thought we could have fun, maybe go bowling, oil wrestle, walk a mile without a beer, you know, stuff to do before you get too old to keep up with me."

"Not gonna work Sammy, I'm not reacting."

"Dean maybe we could go kite flying or cliff diving, bungee jumping or make out for awhile…cause you get out of breath a lot easier now and by next year you wont be able to do any of that…with your advancing age."

"You are not even remotely funny baby boy."

Sam sniffed his neck, "I like what you're wearing…Bengay…Icy Hot…man whatever it is its giving me a boner."

Deans jaw tightened, "Now you're just stupid…and its actually Aramis."

Sam looked at him with a goofy expression, "What does a Musketeer have to do with anything?"

Dean finally turned to him and punched his shoulder, "Cologne dumb ass! Go away and lift weights or jerk your big dick…maybe go to mall and mark some territory mister big shot."

Sam tossed away the pillow and sat on his lap, "So you want me to be a big girl again, a little bit of Samantha?" Dean looked around him, "I'm trying to watch the game here…bitch."

Sam kissed his cheek, "There's my big strong man." He bounded up the stairs laughing and slammed the bedroom door. Dean looked down at his crotch, _"Well at least I don't have erectile disfunction."_

….

Sam never came back down and when the game ended Dean went upstairs to see what he was up to. Dean opened the bedroom door and Sam wasn't there, he checked the bathroom, Bobby's room, the spare room and closet but still no Sam.

"Sammy…come on this isn't cool….Sam stop being a douche bag and get out here."

Dean pulled his pistol and went through the house reaching the basement last. A million thoughts flooded through his head, time portal, demon, monsters and magick.

The panic room door was ajar and Dean pulled it open, he scanned the shadows and saw a tall, female figure. Her back was to Dean but he could see she was wearing a long silk cream colored negligee and matching robe. She had soft waves draping the nape of her slender neck and the girl dropped one shoulder of the robe revealing a strong, milky soft shoulder that was maddeningly kissable.

"Stay right there lady, don't move..Sam..Sammy are you in here?" No answer, Dean approached her and when she didn't acknowledge him he pushed her against the wall, "Sorry sister but you aren't playing nice, where is my brother?"

He heard a deep, soft voice reply, "Right here."

Dean turned her around and was shocked to see it was Sam, suddenly his pants felt tighter when he saw the full cherry lips and smooth skin. At first Dean was speechless but as he ran his hands down his brother's arms a flood of emotional words came to him.

"You are….hands down the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on , are you my birthday gift Samantha?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean had to admit that Sam looked incredible, his body was shaved smooth and he smelled like cherry candy, sweet and sugary. He kissed the pretty red mouth and felt his brother push something inside with his tongue.

It was hard and sweet, Dean rolled it around and took it out. It was a bright red, hard cherry candy. Sam bit his bottom lip and looked at his brother coyly, "You can do whatever you want to me but I would rather make you happy big brother."

Dean started to untie the silk robe of his feminine, pretty girl but Sam pointed to the old metal bed, "I'll wait for you Dee, you go shower for me I have lots I'd like to try on you."

Dean grabbed his hand but Sam didn't budge, "Hey come on, take a shower with me." Sam cupped the crotch of his brother's jeans, "I already did, you go clean up and I'm going to do other things."

He slapped Dean's ass, "Giddyup cowboy, or I might get tired of waiting." Dean bolted up the stairs leaving a trail of clothes. Sam heard the old pipes rumble as the shower turned on, he started the birthday prep.

….

Dean scrubbed himself everywhere not knowing exactly was going to happen, all Dean knew was the beautiful girl in the panic room wanted him badly and was going to rock his world.

The time since Christmas and what he considered a night of weakness as a bitch melted away and he felt masculine and in control of his brother again. Dean avoided touching his dick, worried he might set off the trigger too soon but then remembered he would be ready again in a half hour and jacked into his hand, licking the warm contents then rinsing off.

He toweled off and hurried downstairs but when he entered the panic room Sam was gone. _"son of a…where the hell is she?"_

He walked back up angrily and looked around , finding nothing he went to the bedroom and there was a note on the bed.

Sweet Birthday Boy,

Meet me by the fireplace.

Love,

Baby Girl

P.S. Don't get dressed

…..

Dean ventured back downstairs into the study with the fireplace, he saw the glow of the flames and followed the light until he saw Sam.

His brother looked even more beautiful sitting by the fire, when Dean walked over there was music playing and two sleeping bags zipped all the way open with pillows.

A vanilla cake with butter cream frosting was on a platter with one fork and a cooler of beer. Sam looked up at him and smiled, "Babe don't tell Bobby I raided his beer stash ok?"

Dean sat down not quite sure what to do next, it was Sam's gift to him.

"Dean its all for you, I want to be your girl," Sam couldn't look him in the eye, "I'm sorry I made you feel bad at Christmas…you don't touch me now and I'd rather be your girlfriend than be nothing to you."

Sam tried his best to look happy about it, " I don't have to be a boy if it doesn't make you excited. I think about all the girls you had and I know that's what you really want right?"

Sam covered his lap with his hands suddenly self conscious about the bulge showing through the cream silk. "I know I don't have everything you want but I promise I'll do my best to pretend for you."

Dean covered his face and shook his head, "Sammy what am I going to do with you," he let out a noise of frustration, "what happened in December wasn't about anything you did, its like everything else…my hang up."

Sam looked at him with confusion, "But I thought that made you feel bad about me, I was rough and too mean."

Dean slide the silk off his shoulders and worked his mouth along the boys collarbone, "Oh baby boy…I wanted it so bad…only from you. The only firm hand I will ever accept is yours, you're the only one that can beat me…tie me…make me tame...not like daddy."

TBC


	36. Buttercream Rose

Sam listened to what his brother was saying but Dean never really explained anything. It was all snippets and innuendo, memories of Sam in an examination room with his brother behind a curtain and the long healing. Listening to Dean cry in his sleep, the harsh words about their father followed by loving memories.

When Sam beat Dean with the belt he had a hard time dealing with it after that. Sam felt he was no better than John taking advantage of a damaged person begging for more. It was all a lot for Sam to deal with sometimes, life was too much too soon for a Winchester child.

"Dean tell me how you really feel, everything is so jumbled up with you. I hit you and force you…and you like it. That's awesome, I like it to a point but I feel like I'm really hurting you in here." Sam massaged his brother's temples with his thumbs.

"You know all about it Sam, dad fucked me up big time. I get tired of thinking about it and explaining it to you will make me look like a big goddamn cry baby. The good thing about it was John never fucked me, never penetrated except for his tongue."

Sam sat up and took a beer for himself and drank it down quickly like water, "See you have this "glass half full" memory with dad and I don't get it. If it was me I would have cut his fucking throat."

Dean smiled and shook his head, "No you wouldn't have, you would have just taken it like I did. If the best thing I get out of all of the memories is dad was a great hunter and he didn't butt fuck me I think I'm doing pretty damn good."

"You don't understand that I have to take the good stuff with the bad otherwise I would just give up. It protects me Sam, he started after mom died and that was his sick way of coping with it. Hitting me made him feel better, the apology afterward swearing to never do it again."

Sam started to cry listening to him, Dean grabbed his hand, "Hey don't cry, you wanted me to really talk so stop it and listen. Me limping off to school the next morning so I could have a school lunch and an adult pay attention to me or taking care of my baby Sam were my escapes."

Dean pointed to his heart, "I'm done with him here Sammy," Dean pointed to his head, "But sometimes not here. I think about it and put a sexual spin in it, I think how he was planning on banging me on my birthday and sick part of me regrets it not happening because I fantasize it as being this awesome bonding thing."

Sam put up his hand, "Ok Dean..I don't think I want to hear it."

"I told you all this before I'm sure but I guess you need to hear it again Sam, shut up and listen because I'm not doing this again. I might want you to do it down the road, maybe I'll call you daddy, maybe I'll do it to you and make you call me daddy…so that's it. I get hard, I love it and if I'm a freak well I don't have to tell you that's par for the course Sam."

Sam tried to wrap his mind around it all, "So you just felt..sort of..emasculated by me but you would want to do it again?"

"Yes Sam I would. Not right now but if we are going to have a relationship, someday then that will happen. Accept me fucked up or don't at all. We have a smoking hot dad and sometimes he gives me wood and I want to act it out."

Dean pushed Sam down on the sleeping bag, "But remember…no matter who is on top or bottom I will always being thinking of you doing it, the fantasy is a catalyst for the act with you. Don't ever think I'm using your body and thinking of someone else….unless…never mind."

Dean sat up and put his back to Sam. Sam's heart was breaking his brother looked so sad, "Come on babe you can tell me…unless what?"

Dean smiled wickedly, "Unless its that hot guy off Bobby's soap opera." Dean clapped his hands and starting cackling.

"You jerk."

Dean did a predator crawl over to Sam and kneeled over him, "So enough with touchy feel conversation, I am so over it Sam."

Dean yanked the robe down so Sam's arms were trapped, he leaned over and bit a silk strap on the gown, "Now its time for show and tell…tell me Sam, you like wearing this for me don't you, it has nothing to do with thinking I want a girl does it?"

Sam blushed and was glad his brother couldn't tell, "Some of it but I do kind of like being your girl. Let me up and I'll show you my girl power and get this birthday going babe."

Sam pushed him on his back and stripped down to a little pair of panties, he pressed his crotch against Deans and started the music, "I Want Candy" started to play. The drums started and Sam rubbed his dick over Dean's with just the silk between them. Sam rolled his hips and sung out loud…

"I know a guy who's tough but sweet  
He's so fine, he can't be beat  
He's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire  
I want candy, I want candy"

Dean looked horney and a little crazed, "Son of a bitch…. Samantha rub it raw…sing it to me."

"Go to see him when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer boy in town  
You're my guy, you're what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water…."

Sam pulled a cherry sucker out of the panties and popped it in his mouth, "Holy shit…that was in there the whole time?"

Sam ignored is question and sang around the sugary enticement.

"Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time…"

Sam rode the sliver of silk, whipping his hair about like a stripper. He slowly stood up, his eyes were dripping sex. Out popped the sucker and he pointed at Dean, "You wont fuck me will you?"

Dean groaned, "Noooo I can't yet, you're so young…I'm dying baby." Sam turned around and pulled the panties off, he tossed them to Dean, "Stuff them in your mouth."

Dean sucked the crotch and tried to touch himself but Sam took his foot and pushed it away. "Don't suck my cock spunk off it, I said stuff…them…in ..your mouth now!"

Dean pushed them in with just a silk string hanging, Sam took his toes and pushed the string in, "Sloppy little boy aren't you?" Dean's green eyes were huge, he couldn't stop watching his confident baby take charge.

Sam pushed his groaning, thrusting bitch Dean on his belly then pulled him open, Dean pushed his cherry ass toward Sam and at that moment he would have let his brother fuck him till he bled through the sleeping bag.

Sam tongued his ass, he really had no idea what he was doing, but with Dean he could have gone all night. Dean pushed against him and spit out the panties, "Do it Sammy…you can do it to me."

Sam stopped tonguing him, "No, you wont pop my cherry then I'm not popping yours…I am soooo young Dean I have to wait."

Dean growled, "You fucking bitch…when I do you I swear I'll put you in stitches."

Sam slapped his ass, "Big talk, I'll believe it when I see it."Sam pushed the sucker stick in Deans ass, Dean gasped. It wasn't size of it, the stick was very small but it was the surprise violation.

"Now, I'm going to finish this and when its gone I'll pull the stick out with my teeth then eat you out until you hump that sleeping bag to death…then you suck off the come…you got that birthday boy?"

Sam didn't get half way through the sucker when his brother shot onto to sleeping bag, he took pity on the birthday boy and pulled the stick out.

Dean got on all fours and licked it up like a dog. Sam sat next to him and watched, when Dean was done he patted him on the head, "who's a good boy?"

Dean rolled onto his back and smiled, "I'm a good boy, but only for you Sammy."

Sam cut the cake but picked off huge butter cream rose in the center and pushed it into Dean's mouth.

"Here babe you get to eat the rose…I had my fill of yours already, it tasted wonderful. Happy birthday Dean, I love you."

Dean sucked the frosting off Sam's finger, "Best birthday ever…I love you too baby boy."

TBC


	37. Emerald Promise

**(For you angel, two today with lots of Dean being a sweet, romantic, good guy, enjoy everyone.)**

Spring was in the air and Dean Winchester was ready to take his GED, he had flunked out but with Sam's help and encouragement he convinced his brother to finally take the test. Sam was proud of his brother. He knew how hard things were for Dean, he missed so much school as a child taking care of him, then his teen years trying to save the world from things that go bump in the night, that school was never his priority and Dean was in all honesty not a book smart kind of guy.

Sam thought he had something much better, life smarts. Dean was clever, on his toes and able to figure out situations, deal with them skillfully and with competence. Things that even made Sam cringe, his brother bravely forged ahead like the hero he was.

When Dean looked at himself in the mirror he saw a good looking guy that tried his best. Sam was the one standing beside him seeing how incredible his brother truly was.

If no one else showed the proper level of care Dean deserved Sam made sure he did without falter, at night when Dean would come back exhausted and broken Sam would cook for him, tend to his wounds and run his bath.

If Dean allowed it Sam would enter the water with him so he could hold his wounded hero and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until the pain subsided. Sam with the gentle voice, the healing hands that covered Dean Winchesters wounded soul like a balm. Coming home to Sam was what made him whole again, human, and nothing else would do.

That night Sam was working essential oils into his brother's bruised skin kissing each spot as he went. Dean relaxed, he groaned as Sam hit a swollen knot and the boys thumbs pressed and worked it out. "Thank you Sammy."

Sam smiled and kept going, "Your welcome Dean, I wouldn't do this for anyone else but for you it's a pleasure."

Deans voice had a slight tremble, "I know, Sam I love you so much…I don't think anyone will ever care for me like you do."

Sam pressed into his lower back where the skin was inflamed, "I know darling, I love you too and your right, no one will ever care for you like me."

Dean let out a chuckle, "Darling huh? That's new, I like being darling Sammy, what else you got for me?"

Sam rolled his eyes then closed them, "Sweetheart…you are my sweetheart."

"What else?"

Sam stretched out next to him and used one hand to rub the back of Dean's neck, "My honey buns, my angel, hero, knight in shining armor, my…," Sam hesitated, "my boyfriend?"

Dean rolled on his back and took Sam in his arms, "Your sweet sixteen is coming up my cherry baby, any idea what you want to do?" Dean started to teasingly call Sam his "cherry baby" which bothered Sam because he was only cherry since Dean refused to take that extra step.

Sam rolled his brothers nipple between his fingers until it stiffened, he was hurt Dean didn't acknowledge his comment on being his boyfriend, "whatever you want I don't care. What I really want you wont give me anyway."

Dean sat up and rested against the headboard, "No really baby boy I want it to be magical for you. You're only sixteen once…darling."

Sam grinned at his brother's use of the word that came so awkwardly to him, "Stick with baby boy, cherry boy, bitch or Sammy, ok…darling?" He decided to ask again, the question that burned in his mind since he hit puberty, "Dean I want you to really make love to me for my birthday…please I want you inside me."

Dean started to protest and Sam stopped him, "I know its going to hurt, I know how big you are but what's a little blood between brothers? At this point if you told me your dick would tear me from stem to stern and I needed a hundred stitches to put my asshole back together I wouldn't care… if it was you doing the damage."

Dean frowned at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that was a very graphic description of a torn open anus and now I really don't want to. Thanks a lot Sammy. I'm impressed though, you put in a nautical term, bonus points for you."

Sam folded his arms and looked at him ruefully, "Well I have a huge cock and someday I'm going to ride your ass like a pony at the county fair…so there you jerk. I'm not going to dance around and go, "oh no I might tear open my brother's asshole so I can never fuck him ever." I imagine there are preparations we can make if I'm too tight."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Sam…seriously who jumped into my sweet little brother and replaced him with a vulgar potty mouth. I mean you sound grosser than me and I'm pretty gross…another thing, whoever said I would bottom for you?"

Sam pouted, "I'm tired of always being good, dancing around things, I have to be perfect, maybe sometimes I want you to be the bitch and I can be a jerk, and someday I'm going make you bottom."

Dean laughed, "Yeah I'd love to see you try," Sam looked at him with wicked eyes, "Someday you are going to see me succeed not try."

Dean pulled his oversize baby boy onto his lap, "Jesus you got heavy, I think I popped a nut, you are bigger than me I think." Sam nuzzled his neck, "Oh I don't know…you are pretty big."

Dean pulled him back by Sam's mop of long hair, "Look it will be super awesome just let me plan everything ok?" Dean had a gleam in his green eyes and a grin on his face.

Dean slid his hand down into Sam's low cut jeans and gently cupped a cheek, "Maybe I'll take you out on the town…someplace where no one knows us."

Sam loosened his hug and sighed, "I'm your dirty little secret, that's what turns you on about me right?" He climbed off his brother's lap and got up, "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"Yeah make me sandwich Sam."

"What do you want on it?"

"Hell I don't know, ham and cheese, no vegetables, don't ruin it."

Sam said under his breath, "Yeah at least one of us will get what we want." Dean narrowed his eyes and his voice hardened, "What was that Sam? You want to speak up?"

Sam didn't bother to answer.

….

Dean looked in the window of the jewelry shop and looked in, he knew what he wanted to get Sam. When he walked in an attractive middle aged man approached him with a smile, "Hello, is there anything in particular I can help you with?"

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at the man, "Yeah I need a ring, something special like promise ring." The man looked Dean over appreciatively, well for some lucky girl then, what size do you need?"

Dean slipped off his silver band, "something about this size, maybe half a size down." The man took the ring and held it up, "Oh well we would need to charge extra for sizing, our ladies rings start at a seven."

Dean put both hands on the counter and looked him dead in the eye, "Its for a man ok..my…my boyfriend." Dean had never said the words out loud to anyone before and they stuck in his throat. He was glad he drove several towns over to find a place where no one knew them.

Saying it to someone lifted a weight off him and he broke out in a big smile, "Yeah..that's right I said it, my boyfriend and I want a nice one, gold and a stone the color of my eyes so he always thinks of me." Dean felt proud of himself.

"Well congratulations, I'm happy for you. A ring shows a commitment," the man held up both his hands, "As you can see my man hasn't put anything on mine. I hope this gentleman knows how lucky he is."

He was going to make the experience a good one for the handsome young man standing in front of him. The man wrote down a estimate with the cost of various gems and handed it to Dean.

Dean's face flushed in embarrassment because even with his under the table credit card scam it was out of his budget. "Well I guess he would like silver…it would look nicer on him."

The man grasped Deans hand and shook it, "My name is Elliot, look you can afford this," he pulled out a tray of gold rings, "I can set a nice Emerald in one of these and it would match those beautiful green eyes just perfect I swear it." He brought out a tray of the green stones from the back and set them next to the gold bands.

Dean looked at the lovely green gems, "wow I don't think I could afford this really."

The man, desperate to help along true love decided on the spot it was all on sale and he would give Dean his employee discount, trouble be damned. "Trust me you can…what can you afford?" There was another customer being helped by a lady behind the counter, Dean leaned in and whispered a number.

Elliot held a stone up to Dean's eyes, "Ah perfect, and exactly what you can afford."

Dean recognized from childhood when someone was being very nice to him, he looked down and touched on of the rings feeling embarrassed, "Hey thanks….not many people are nice like you to someone like me."

Elliot waved his hand dismissively, "Oh please, just write down your information and I'll get started on it, now go home to your lucky man."

Dean left feeling great, he hopped in the Impala and cranked the stereo, he put on the songs Sam listened to all the time when he was feeling romantic, Dean was determined to learn the words to every one of them and sing to his boyfriend on his sixteenth birthday.

Dean broke into a smile, patted the steering wheel and talked to his beloved Impala swearing that she heard him, "My Sammy…my boyfriend…I swear it baby I'm going to tell him for real this time. Give him a ring and do it right…make my cherry baby so happy." He cranked up the music and sang while he and the Impala cut through the night.

TBC


	38. GED Boyfriend

Dean took his exams to get his GED and then played the waiting game for the results. Every day for a week he haunted to mailbox and then one day there it was, an official looking large manila envelope. Sam and Bobby were outside working when Dean ran past them into the house.

Bobby pushed back his hat and wiped his face, "Sam what got into him?" Sam could see his shadow in the bedroom window, "He has been waiting to get his GED in the mail or the letter saying he flunked but I just know he passed. He worked so hard Bobby..so hard."

Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder, "Hey of course the boy passed, Dean is a smart guy so stop looking so worried. How about you and I run into town and get some of his favorite stuff to eat, we invite Ellen, get some beer and make a evening of it either way?"

Sam gave Bobby a quick man hug where you hit each other too hard on the back, "You are just the best, lets stop and pick up a nice frame and mat for it because I know he passed..I can feel it!"

….

Dean looked around the bedroom like the world was watching, his hands were shaking as he tore open the envelope, _"Jesus…I'm shaking like a bride on her wedding night..ok how bad could it be right?"_

He slowly pulled out the certificate, it was parchment color with a official state seal and Deans name in fancy lettering and signature from the state superintendent of education.

Dean laid it carefully on the bed and covered his face, he passed and Dean broke down crying he was so happy. The young man was so skilled and good hearted, handsome and clever but one thing that always eluded him was the respect Sam earned from being such a gifted student.

John never said Dean was smart, he said the opposite. "You're going to be a great hunter Dean so that should be enough. Sam is going to be the smart one I can tell, let him be the brains." It cut Dean to the quick every time he said it which was when Sam would do something advanced for his age, Dean was always average and average was good enough is what John loved to say.

Dean looked up at the ceiling, "Hey mom I did it, I hope your proud of me…I'm pretty damn proud of me…love you mom, I miss you."

Mary was Dean's everything until she died, he remembered everything about her. She would hold him on her lap and tell Dean what a smart, handsome boy he was and she knew he would do great things. Mary always had faith in him and never made him feel bad.

Dean wiped his eyes and composed himself, then hurried outside to share the good news but they were already gone. He sat on the porch and waited. The unusual spring heat and the buzz of the early cicadas lulled him to sleep.

…..

Dean woke to something heavy on his lap, it was Sam sitting on him, his long pony legs straddling Dean on the wicker chaise, "So spill, what happened?"

He just looked up and Sam and gave him a wink. Sam grabbed him into a tight hug and stretched out on top of his brother, he covered his face with kisses, "I knew it! I knew you could do it."

Dean gave Sam his signature cocky grin, "well of course baby, what else?" Sam ran his tongue around his brother's ear, "Tonight I can give you something special?" He rested his head on Deans shoulder waiting for a reply, "No honey, not that yet…but very soon ok?"

Bobby walked out with an apron on, "Good Lord, get off your brother Sam you know the rules, I don't care but no sexy stuff in front of me. Keep it clean…now that goes for anyone at my house so don't get all bent out of shape."

Sam got off quickly, "Sorry Bobby but Dean passed!" Bobby took in the information and was instantly full of pride, he wiped his eyes, "Well that is just fine Dean." He turned at went back into the kitchen to be less manly in private.

Sam had his back to Dean with his weight shifted on one hip and his ass snug in Deans old denim cut offs. "Oh my god…I swear your gonna to kill me Sammy, so hot..so very, very hot." Sam turned around and put his hands on his slender hips, "Hey Bobby said no sexy stuff." Sam clapped his hands and laughed at Dean then went in the house to help Bobby.

…..

That night they had a barbeque outside and a fire, Ellen helped Bobby grill while Dean drank a beer with Sam by the fire. The night sky was clear and the stars were bright, Dean had his arm around his boyfriend, he didn't say it but he felt it. Life was so good at that moment Dean was worried it was a just a big dream and he would wake up alone.

Sam snuggled his head on Dean's lap and watched the flames, he thought this is what a perfect day must be, family, beer, good food and the person he loved most in the world playing with his hair and singing to him.

Dean bent down and kissed his hair, his voice was soft and low trying to keep the moment private, Dean sang a little of, "Don't Want to Miss A Thing," by Aerosmith.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

Ellen and Bobby sat together waiting for the steaks to get done and she watched them together, she could just hear Dean singing to his brother. "Bobby they look so good together you know its like..its not wrong at all."

Bobby put his arm around Ellen, "Yeah those two, its real love but Sam is only going to be sixteen next week and just a baby. He's talkin' about college and I know the boy will get a scholarship no problem. Sam can pick and chose his life but Dean just has this one…Ellen what happens when Sam leaves him?"

"Has he said anything to Dean about college?"

"No I think he's worried about Dean freaking out and rightfully so. I don't want Sam to limit himself because of his brother. I love Dean but I know how he is with things, Sam is his and that's it. Dean is hard headed and can't see the forest for the trees. Sometimes I worry they are too close, a love like that can kill a person if something goes wrong…its dangerous."

Ellen got up and held out her hand to help Bobby up, "Well lets cross that bridge when we get to it, right now I want another beer, a steak and celebrate Deans big accomplishment."

Bobby got up and hugged her, "Woman you know how to things in perspective for me." Ellen blushed at the praise, "Well what would you do without me?"

"I guess bumble along trying to figure things out myself." The laughed and went over to put the food on the table.

….

After it was all over and the fire died down Bobby went to drive Ellen home, Sam waited until the truck lights were gone and started to kiss Dean, "I'm so proud of my very big brother." Sam unbuckled Deans belt, opened his jeans then tried to pull them down.

"Sam come on lets wait."

Sam was frustrated, "Dean you are the biggest jerk sometimes, I ate out your ass for your birthday, humped you in panties and ate your come but I can't suck your cock…do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"I don't like this new dirty mouth of yours baby boy," Dean licked his lips and watched Sam between his legs, "Ok…do it Sammy I want you to." He didn't have to say it twice, Sam did his level best to please his brother doing everything he ever saw on the internet, he swirled his tongue around the glans and worked the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Sam tried taking it all in his mouth but went too far down and gagged, then coming up he raked his teeth over the shaft.

Dean let out a groan of pain and nudged Sam's head, "Take it easy, just save the deep throat we have forever for that ok? Go slow, cover your teeth with your lips so you don't cut the skin or rake it….like this."

Dean took Sam's finger and sucked it like a cock, "Just like I'm going to do for your birthday…suck your dick until your balls dry up. I'm not all that skilled but I'm going to do just for you." Dean kept talking dirty and tongued Sam's finger, suddenly Sam grabbed his crotch and squeezed. A groan came out long and loud.

Dean was excited, "Sammy did I make you come in your pants…..did daddy make you come?" Dean tested the daddy fantasy and Sam went crazy, a second wave came and Sam didn't bother to open his pants, he humped between his brothers legs and Dean kept talking, "Little cherry Sammy…someday soon your daddy Dean will take you so gentle like a lover…like a boyfriend."

Sam made noises, grunted until he filled his jeans again then collapsed on top of his brother. Sam said breathlessly, "Daddy Dean…my hot daddy all mine…my ass is yours forever."

Dean grabbed his tight bottom and rubbed until he let out a stream of spunk between them. Sam watched his face and when it was over he kissed him, "I'm sorry it was a terrible blow job…the worst you ever had right?"

Dean smiled up at Sam, "Are you kidding? It was the best one I ever had angel, all those other people were nothing compared to you. Everything about you trips my trigger baby." Dean watched the embers reflect in the hazel eyes, "I mean you're my boyfriend now right Sammy?"

Sam let out a squeal and hugged him, "I'm really yours now right? Your boyfriend…oh Dean I waited so long to hear that officially from you."

Sam smothered him in kisses and Dean started to laugh because it tickled so much, "Actually Sam you just squealed like girl so as your official first duty as my girlfriend get me another beer and then carry me to bed."

Sam got up and brought him a beer, "If you think I'm carrying you upstairs your nuts, but if you walk there yourself you get first crack at my come filled jeans before I wash them."

Sam ran to the house laughing with Dean hot on his tail.

TBC


	39. Tangee Kiss

**(I don't own these awesome vintage ads, the first picture, to those of you that have read my other stories and understand what I'm talking about, is what I imagine Betty the waitress looked like as a young woman with her trusty tube of Tangee. Betty now seems to suit her for a name.**

**The second ad is what I imagine Sam will be doing later after putting on the Tangee lipstick and in the process of blowing Dean because that is one incredibly phallic ad!)**

Dean waited in the Impala for his boyfriend, Sam came out the door and walked to the car almost seductively, he was turning sweet sixteen and was about to get his virginity taken by his brother.

Dean watched him approach, Sam dressed for that moment. Tight white tee showing off his beautiful, muscled young body and hip cut jeans snugged up in all the right spots. Dean could tell he went commando that day by the thick bulge down his thigh. It was pure sex, girls watched the 6'4" beauty stride like a confident, exotic animal walking toward his mate.

Dean squeezed himself and took in a sharp breath, Sam got closer, swung his hair around and pointed and laughed in Deans reaction. He tossed his backpack in the back and got in. Sam spread his legs open wide, Dean looked around and then started his hand down the tight jeans teasing Sam. When his brother closed his eyes and his mouth dropped Dean pulled out.

"Baby you ready for your sweet sixteen weekend?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother already in bliss, "I have waited forever for this, its going to be so beautiful Dean, I want you to know that I'm ready for it. Anything you want to do to me do it…I love you so much I'd do anything to make you happy."

Dean patted his knee and started the car, "Sammy this weekend is all about you. We aren't going back to the house, I packed us some bags and I got a new credit card so the world is yours for whole weekend."

…..

Dean planned it all Sam romantic and not Dean romantic, Sam loved the hearts and flowers, romance and pretty words. Dean would make it happen but first stop was the diner they frequented. When they pulled in Sam raised an eyebrow, "Mackie's Diner…the first stop on my birthday weekend?"

Dean got out and opened the door for Sam, "Hey angel, I can't be Sam romantic on an empty stomach." Dean opened the door of the diner for Sam and they sat at their usual booth.

Betty came over, she was like a friend to the boys and they loved her character, Sam had always been fascinated by Betty as a kid, the dyed bright auburn hair with the perpetual outgrowth of grey, the penciled in arched eyebrows and the tangerine lipstick.

One time when Sam was little he asked Betty, "Gee Betty I like your lipstick, where can I get some?" It was an honest question by a little boy who didn't know any better. Without missing a beat Betty reached in her pocket and handed him her tube, she winked at Sam, "Its Tangee, hard to find but you can have mine sweetheart," she messed up Sam's hair, "Anything for the handsome young fella with good taste!"

Sam thought he had died and gone to heaven, Dean recalled laughing when little Sammy ran into the bathroom and came out with orange lips. Sam didn't care and when Betty came back with their food she grabbed Sam's face and nodded, "Looks better on you darlin'."

Betty was the crazy auntie, the hippy grandma and wayward mother they never had but always wanted. The boys were devastated when she swapped out her old cat eyes for contacts. Another great thing about Betty was her husband was a hunter before he was killed during a vamp raid. She told them the story on how when he turned she had to stake him herself. Betty said "Eddie would have wanted it that way."

Sam got up and gave her a hug, "How are you Betty?" She smoothed back Sam's hair with an arthritic hand, "Great kiddo, a little birdie told me someone is going to turn sixteen this weekend." She fished around in her pocket and took something out and pressed it in Sam's hand, "Here honey I got you a new one."

Sam opened up his hand and his eyes shot open like a cartoon, "Wow, Tangee, a new tube!" Sam hugged her again and she sat him down, "Stop it now I'm gonna cry and I just started my shift."

She smacked Dean in the arm, "And what about you, sitting there all quiet like a big jerk. No sugar for old Betty?" Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned at her, "Hey gorgeous, don't get you panties in a bunch…if you're even wearing panties you harlot."

He winked at her and nodded, she pretended to fix her hair, "Good Lord Dean I swear you get better lookin' every time I see you…maybe later you can find out if I'm wearing them or not."

They both burst out in raunchy laughter and high fived each other. Sam sat back and smiled, they both had the routine and they both thought it was incredibly funny and did it everytime.

Dean handed her the menus back, "I know what we want already sweetheart, double cheese burger, onion rings and a chocolate shake with a side of beer. Sam is gonna have whatever the hell a gerbil eats."

Sam kicked him under that table, "Shut up Dean, I'll splurge and have the same…and yeah I know I can't have the beer." She took down the order, "Back in a jif."

Dean reached under the table and squeezed his brother's knee, but Sam shifted uncomfortably and moved his hand away. "Dean stop, those people are looking at us." Dean pulled his hand away as if he was suddenly burned.

It was as if Sam punched him, Dean was hurt and folded his hands on the table, "I'm sorry Sammy its just that you look so nice today and all…I get it."

Sam grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen, Dean got up to go to the bathroom and when he got back there was the napkin sitting there, Dean unfolded it and there was a heart with SW+DW in the middle. Underneath it said, "Sorry my boyfriend, I wish I could kiss you in front of everyone."

Dean relaxed and gave Sam a little smile and nodded. Betty came back with the drinks and food, they thanked her and Dean dung right in, Sam tried to keep up but he never had his brothers appetite. Dean finished his onion rings and started to eat Sam's who was still trying to work his way through the burger. He gave up and drank the malt.

"How are you going to grow up to be a big, strong man if you don't eat baby boy?" Dean was going crazy at this point, all he could think about was taking Sam, fucking him until he passed out from being screwed so hard. The problem was Dean was nervous, he had only been with females, all Sam replacements but he wasn't sure what it would feel like inside his little brother.

"Sammy are you nervous?" Dean leaned over and wiped the chocolate out of the corner of Sam's mouth, Dean sucked the chocolate and the same couple was staring at them. Sam got up and when he passed them he stopped, leaned over and smiled, "Look I know my boyfriend is extra hot but you can't have any so stop staring, that ride is all mine."

They paid and left, Dean's jaw dropped and watched his brother's hips sway and his walk full of confidence, Sam defended them and his heart was beating with an excitement he never felt before. It was the promise of a perfect life with the perfect guy and Dean felt lucky.

Sam came back but first made a stop at the jukebox, he leaned over and stuck out his ass, the top showing shamelessly, the music started and "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Joan Jett And The Blackhearts started to play to the otherwise empty restaurant, it was just Betty and the cook in the back.

Dean had to open his legs to make room for his dick, he watched Sam sway his ass to the music still bent over, _"Holy shit…Sammy you are so getting fucked good and proper baby."_

Sam turned around and leaned back on the jukebox, he looked over at Betty and she gave Sam a thumbs up and walked to the kitchen.

The music was hard, loud and sexual. Sam bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, his body reacting to the music and Dean got up, walked over quickly and pressed him back against the juke, "Do you wanna touch me daddy?" Sam pulled out the tangee and used the reflection from the jukebox to apply it.

Dean growled in his ear, "I don't wanna touch you Sammy, I want to bust open that ass." He kissed his brother until his lips were the color of a blood orange.

TBC


	40. Chick Song

The song ended, Betty walked over and tapped them both on the shoulder, "Well I'm not surprised about you both…anyway wish you all the best." She went back and brought out a cupcake with a lit candle for Sam and a piece of pie for Dean.

Sam blushed at being so foolish as to make out with Dean right there but Dean didn't care, he put his hand on Sam's ass and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry Betty I'm gettin' me a nice slice of cherry pie later on."

She pinched Dean's cheek, "You naughty thing…you treat Sam nice. The food is on the house so don't worry about it, happy birthday Sam."

Before they left Dean slipped a twenty in her apron pocket and the brothers held hands right to the passenger door, Dean opened it for Sam. "From now on Sammy I'm going to treat you right all the time."

Dean got in and he smiled at his brother, "You and I Sam we are a forever thing right?" Sam looked down, "Yeah sure Dean…Dean what would happen if we were separated for awhile? Would you still love me?"

Dean gripped Sam's hand tight, "What do you mean…why would we ever be apart?" Sam smiled but there was a sadness behind it, "I'm just being stupid forget it baby."

…

They were exhausted and Dean checked them into a motel out of town, Sam walked in and looked around at the pirate décor, "Why would they even do a nautical theme, we aren't anywhere near water." Dean carried the bags in, dropped them and immediately shoved his hand down the front of Sam's pants, "Who gives a fuck, it could be a circus theme and I wouldn't care right now."

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Gross…disgusting clowns."

Dean kept working his hand on Sam's dick, "Do you want me to make love to you Sam? I'm not going to plow in there you know, I want it right. Romantic and it has to be good for you. I wont force it as much as I want to just rape you right now." Sam looked back and smirked, "Its only rape if I say no and I'm sure not going to do that."

Dean pulled his hand out and sat on the bed, "Sammy I have to tell you I'm kinda scared about doing it." I've watched this a thousand times on the internet, guys fucking but its different in real life. I could really hurt you and what if one of us likes it and other doesn't…it would ruin everything."

Sam sat on his knees in front of Dean, "Are you worried you wont do it right?" Dean shrugged, "Yeah I guess, it should be ok. I know I'll like it but would you be mad if we waited until tomorrow when we check into the nice hotel for your birthday? This place is nothing special Sam I want you to remember it."

Sam rested his head on his brother's knee, "I'll always remember it, Dean I promise you're the only one ever. Can't we do it tonight, you keep making me wait and sometimes I think you don't want to."

Dean sat on the floor with him and grabbed Sam's shirt, "You promise, no one else because I would die if you slept anyone besides me Sammy…I don't know what I would do. Yeah and before you say it I've slept with lots of girls, Sam every single one of them got me only because I had to close my eyes and think of you. I'm ashamed to say even my first time with a girl. You were way too young to think about fucking or anything sexual I thought about fucking your little tight ass or pink little cupids mouth licking me and her pussy was your dick in my mouth, God help me I did and I'm admitting it,"

Dean absentmindedly stroked his crotch, "It was so hot think of my little Sammy on top riding my big dick, little angel face all twisted up with pain, love and a pleasure you didn't understand…just like you're going to do tomorrow. Can I tell you something else?"

Sam groaned, "Dean I don't know, I'm ready to jizz my pants right now but go ahead."

Dean closed his eyes, "I know this sounds sick but I always fantasized about your first time and you bleeding like a girl, I mean they all don't but a couple times you know I saw it, after that I thought of you crying so hard when I put it you and then your virgin blood on my cock mixed with come and forcing you to clean it off me."

Dean waited for a negative reaction and when one didn't come he continued, "You know it might happen…I think of pumping you and every time I pull out I see it covering my dick and you cry…you tell me, "It hurts so much daddy but I need it" so I keep slamming you until your raw and then I dump a nice hot load in my baby boys ass. Afterward I clean you up and fix you…I swear its so twisted but I get rock hard over it."

Sam had his hand down his pants picturing it and he felt his balls contract, he growled, "Dean…fuck..I want that," Sam let out little cries of self inflicted pleasure and filled the crotch his jeans with come. Eventually his eyes opened, he turned to his brother, "You packed extra pants right?"

Dean helped Sam up, took off his come filled jeans and Sam watched him suck the fabric clean, Dean tossed them to Sam and opened a beer drinking it down quickly, "There you go baby boy now you get a good nights sleep." Dean winked and grabbed a bag to leave, Sam looked confused, "Wait where are you going?"

Dean held up a room key, "I have to keep myself from breeding you like fresh bitch somehow, lock your door because otherwise I swear I'll come in here and raw dog you until the sun comes up."

Sam shrugged, "I mean its not a threat Dean, that's what I want."

"No Sammy I don't want this spoiled and with you, controlling myself is friggin' hard. Goodnight my sweet cherry baby."

Dean left and Sam missed him already. He couldn't sleep so Sam put his sticky jeans back on and went to sit in the Impala, it was facing Dean's room and the light was on. Sam watched his shadow behind the curtain. Even when Dean wasn't aware someone was watching he took his clothing off erotically without knowing it.

Sam felt so blessed and lucky to have a sexy beast like Dean Winchester as his very own forever mate.

…..

Dean knocked on the window of the Impala, "Rise and Shine Sammy!" He smiled at him through the glass and held up a bag of doughnuts and coffee.

Sam rubbed at the kink in his neck then opened the door and got out, the sun was barely up. He grabbed a cup of coffee and the bag, "What did you get babe?" Dean leaned against the hood sipping his java, "Your favorite dork, strawberry filled with glaze, now hand me a bear paw."

Dean wolfed it down and grabbed another, "Get ready to go…hey, why did you fall asleep out here anyway?" Sam smiled shyly and his dimples deepened, "I feel like a perv but I watched you undress last night and then fell asleep…I really missed you. We always sleep together since forever and when you're not next to me I just don't know what to do."

Dean cracked him on the ass and walked toward the rooms to get the bags, "Clingy much Sammy?"

…

They had a long drive to the resort and Dean had all of Sam's music with him, he started one of his brother's favorites and Sam looked at Dean with surprise, "Don't you hate this song? It's a chick song…are you going to make fun of me?"

Dean put his fingers to his lips then "I Need You Now" started to play and Dean had memorized all the words just for Sam.

"Here I am at six o'clock in the morning  
Still thinking about you  
It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning  
To sleep without you  
And I know that it might  
Seem too late for love  
All I know…"

Sam was so impressed he went to all that trouble to learn a song because he knew Sam loved it. He leaned his cheek against the headrest and smiled softly watching Dean sing beautifully at the top of his lungs with feeling while he drove them to their destination so his brother could take his virginity.

"I need you now  
More than words can say  
I need you now  
I've got to find a way  
I need you now  
Before I lose my mind  
I need you now  
Here I am, I'm looking out my window  
I'm dreaming about you…."

Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, glanced at Sam then back at the road.

"Oh I got to hear you say  
I need you now  
Before I lose my mind…."

Sam shut off the music, "I need you now Dean…pull over."

Dean shook his head, "No baby we are almost there, promise."

TBC


	41. Beachside Cottage Romance

**(Romance for today cupcake)**

They pulled up to the beachside cottage he rented for them, Dean got out and opened the door for Sam, took his hand and kissed it.

Sam looked around nervously, "Dean don't, people will see us." Dean pulled him out and gestured toward the beach, "Let them, I don't think any of them care."

Sam stepped out onto the beach, he was chewing his thumb nail and trying to see what his brother was talking about. Dean stroked his bottom and Sam jumped, "Please Dean, we will get beat up or something."

Then Sam realized half of the people there were in same sex couples, holding hands, having a kiss and not caring. Sam hugged his brother and kissed him hard, "Oh my god…seriously Dean?"

Dean whispered, "Gay all the way Sammy…. don't tell them you just turned sixteen, you're my baby brother or we are hunters and its all good." Sam broke into his big dimples kind of smile that melted his brother's heart, "So we can be big gay boys and no one cares!"

Dean broke out laughing, "Sam if you want we can make out right here, just a couple of out and about men but I don't want everyone wanting you…you are all mine."

They brought the bags into the cabin it was all bright white wainscoting on the walls and tasteful paintings. Clean, comfortable and charming, neither of them had ever stayed in such a nice place before.

Dean flopped on the couch to enjoy watching Sam marvel at the surroundings and the view of the water. His face was lit up like it was Christmas morning he turned excitedly to Dean, "Its soooo cute!"

Dean smirked and shook his head, "Wow…gay beach good choice. Sammy you are sooooo cute, now check the fridge, I told them to stock it for us, beer me sexy."

Sam rushed to get his brother a beer and noticed the fully stocked bar, "Dean can I try some?" He pointed to the liquor, "I'm sixteen I think I can try something harder than beer."

He picked up a bottle of amber liquid and went to open it Dean jumped up and snatched it away, "No way, I have dinner plans and then we can hit a club. I'm not walking in with someone who is already hammered."

Sam perked up, "Oh you mean like a dance club?" Dean shoved a bag into his hand and pushed him toward the bathroom, "No Sam a caveman club, the jack of clubs, a club sandwich, what do think? Now go get ready."

Sam walked out in the suit Dean had packed for him, Deans green eyes lit up, he smiled like a little kid and Sam thought he looked adorable. "So I look ok?"

Sam was a stunner in a nice suit and tie, his normally messy waves combed back, he was 6'4" of pure, young beauty. Dean was actually afraid someone might hit on him, "Geez I should ugly you up baby boy, what if some loser tries to steal you from me?"

Sam touched Dean's worried face, "Well I would tell him I'll break his fingers, I'm taken by the best guy ever." Dean blushed, "Come on Sam I sure there must be someone better than me out there…although I doubt it."

Sam pointed to the bathroom, "Alright your turn." Dean came out a short while later and Sam's heart stopped for just a moment, Dean never dressed up, he hated it and Sam couldn't remember the last time he did it. "So…I look ok?"

Sam held up his hand, "Stay right there, don't move." He dug through is backpack and pulled out his camera, "Come on Sammy please I hate pictures, I look like a dumbass." Sam took as many as he could before Dean started to fidget.

"Ok Dean since I'm taller you take the camera and get me framed in and set the camera at the right height then put on the timer so we get some together."

That was something Dean could live with, five minutes and several books stacked on a table later they were posing together, some holding hands, kissing, groping, a couple with bunny ears from each brother, a couple pretend choking each other and then some with them just standing together and giving the camera genuine smiles of happiness.

Sam ran over, grabbed the camera and started to go through the photos, "Oh my god I swear I felt like I was going to prom."

Dean pulled his out of his pocket, "Well I'm bringing mine for dinner, I got a new memory card and I aim to fill it this weekend."

…...

They were seated at their table and the waiter gave them menus, it was a beautiful place on the beach. Dean wasn't used to eating in a fancy restaurant and felt a little out of place, he spotted a local beer on the drink menu and he ordered one for each of them.

Sam was reading about the beer, "The waiter said it was very good, from a local microbrewery and all organic, Dean shrugged, "Whatever, its beer so how could they ruin it right?"

Sam smiled at him, Dean frowned, "What…its beer who gives a crap if its free range organic hops harvested by pixies?" Sam grabbed his hands, "God I love you so much, I love your personality Dean, you make me so happy."

Dean lowered his eyes, "You are gonna make me blush again, I'm just not a fancy guy. Hey Sammy I have something for you," Dean fished around in his pockets, took out the ring box and handed it to Sam.

He took it from Dean and turned it around in his hands, Sam was biting his lower lip and looked up at Dean.

"Well are you going to open it or just sit there like a vestal virgin biting your bottom lip while I achieve wood under the table just by looking at you…whew…that was a long one, open it already Sammy."

Sam opened the box and let out a little squeal, he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Really Sam…squealing?" Dean took the ring out and slipped it on Sam's left ring finger, "Elliot said it's a good quality emerald."

Sam held it up to Deans eyes, "Wow it's the color of your beautiful eyes…wait a minute who is Elliot?" Dean kissed Sam's hand, "Only the coolest guy ever, if it wasn't for him giving me a discount I couldn't have gotten you much baby boy. Sammy this is a promise ring, someday maybe I can put a real engagement ring on your finger but for now this will have to do."

Sam wiped his eyes with the napkin, "Oh man..I wasn't expecting all of this, I feel like you should be the one to get all of this Dean. You are the special one, I'm just the kid in your shadow and I'm happy to be there. I promise you something, I will love you and be faithful forever."

The Waiter was standing there with their food and drinks, he put them on the table and when he was done he wiped his eyes, "I don't mean to intrude but that was all so beautiful." He looked at them both, "Hang onto each other, love like this comes around once in a lifetime…oh look at me going on. Enjoy your meals, I'll check on you in a bit." Dean handed him his already empty beer bottle, "Well keep those coming, I like free range beer."

The waiter raised an eyebrow, "Organic and I'll be right back with some."

Dean raised his eyebrow in return, "Yeah like I said free range, hurry up." Sam sat there with his face in his hands smiling dreamily at his brother like the teenage in love he was. "You are so awesome."

…

They enjoyed their meal, laughed and talked about everything except what was going to happen that night. Dean heard the romantic music playing in the next room, he waved the waiter over, "We are going dancing, could you bring the bill?" The waiter nodded and came back a minute later with the check, Dean handed him the credit card.

Sam looked past him and caught a glimpse of people dancing through the entrance, "We are slow dancing?" Dean squeezed his hand, "I thought we could do the dance club thing tomorrow night, really tear the floor up and dress you all hot and sexy. Show those boys what two hot guys really look like. Sammy I'm going to put in such tight clothes I'll have to chew through the leather to get to your junk at the end of the night."

Sam let out a deep breath, ok…I can do this just like the junior high dance right Dean." Dean rubbed his thumb over the lips he would be ravaging in just a short while, "Yeah Sammy…just like the junior high dance."

TBC


	42. Angels Fall First

**(Ok darling, here is your song you requested and then one I like. Enjoy the shower;))**

Dean slipped some money to the DJ and gave him a slip of paper, he pointed to Sam and they both smiled and shook hands. Sam watched his brother wondering what he was doing.

"Ok baby boy, lets do this." He held out his arm and they walked out to the dance floor among the other couples, "Remember Sam just don't worry about the steps, feel the music and your body will know what to do."

Sam nodded, he felt like a clumsy giraffe on ice skates, he clung tightly to Dean. The music started and it was "Angels Fall First" by Nightwish, Sam was amazed the DJ had the song and whispered to Dean, "I love this song thank you." Sam hummed along with it closed his eyes. Dean rested his head on his brother's chest and listened to Sam sing a few words to him quietly.

"Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light"

Sam sung so low Dean could barely hear his deep voice, "Sammy you have a nice voice…I don't tell you that ever but you do." It encouraged Sam to whisper the words to him.

"Sing me a song  
Of your beauty  
Of your kingdom….."

Dean sighed and pressed against Sam, it was all love with no motives behind it. Dean didn't reveal it Sam but the safest he always felt was when his brother held him. The song ended and Dean reached up to kiss Sam on the lips, "I love you." Sam looked down into those green eyes and realized Dean felt comforted, "I love you too Dee."

Dean held up his hand to the DJ to let him know they were going to have a drink first. They went to the bar and Dean ordered Sam a hard drink and brought it over, "Here baby, have some quality whisky with me." Sam watched his brother slam it down and Sam did the same and started to cough. "Smooth right Sammy?"

Dean waved for two more, the waitress brought two more and this time Sam drank his down first. His cheeks flushed pink, "I feel funny Dean." Dean watched him closely like the consummate predator he was.

Dean was nervous about making love to Sam and wanted his brother relaxed. He got up and stood behind him, and started to rub his shoulders, Sam's head fell back, "It feels sooo good..Dee I think I feel drunk sort of, I had all those beers and now this." Dean licked his ear and whispered, "Good I want your body nice and relaxed angel. Lets finish our next dance and then leave."

They went back out and this time Dean was holding up Sam, he waved for Sam's song to start next, "Hiding My Heart Away" by Adele started to play and Sam gave Dean a sloppy kiss, "I love this song ." Dean held him tight, "I know baby that's why I requested it."

Sam sang just loud enough so Dean could hear him, the whisky giving him the freedom to express himself.

"This is how the story went  
I met someone by accident  
Who blew me away  
Blew me away  
And It was in the darkest of my days  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain  
And buried them away, buried them away…"

Sam worked his hips over Dean's body, he was lost in the words and the alcohol, he sounded almost as if he was going to cry.

"I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I've ever known  
You'll disappear one day  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away  
Away…"

Then Dean felt his body tremble and he knew Sam was quietly crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

Sam pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean's, "This is how I really feel, I'm so happy right now with you but what if its all just an illusion, what if you change your mind about me and let me go…what a fool I'd be..." His voice trailed off.

"Sammy I'm honest about how I feel, where would I go? I can't live without you. Now I think the booze is talking right?" Sam just sang a little more until the song ended.

"Woke up feeling heavy hearted  
I'm going back to where I started  
The morning rain  
The morning rain  
And though I wish that you were here  
On that same old road that brought me here  
It's calling me home  
It's calling me home…"

They held hands and looked at each other even after the floor cleared, people watched the beautiful young couple lost in each other as they walked out the door holding hands tightly.

…..

They got back to the cottage and Dean opened the door for Sam and helped him out. They went inside and Dean tossed the keys on the table and locked the door. Sam sat on the couch with his hands clasped in front of him, they shook slightly and he watched his brother come over and kneel down, "Are you ok?"

Sam nodded, "Its stupid to be nervous, we have done a lot but this is such a big step you know?" His cheeks were still flushed from the booze, "could I have another drink?" Dean kissed him softly, "No baby boy, you can't hold the hard liquor yet, I don't want you sick afterward."

"Ok…sorry Dee I'm just..I don't know." Dean took off Sam's tie, "Sam stop calling me Dee, I feel like a cradle robbing pervert, no calling me daddy tonight either… I just want to be Dean."

"Ok sorry Dee…Dean." Sam went in to kiss him and he accidentally bashed his forehead into Dean's nose, Dean fell backward and blood started to gush out over his white dress shirt. Sam got up to help him, stumbled over the coffee table and bumped his head.

Sam stayed on his back stunned for a moment and then felt a warm trickle down his neck, the collar of his only dress shirt was crimson. Dean crawled over holding his nose with his tie, "You ok Sammy?"

Sam turned his head to the side and gave him a smile, "It looks like Sweeny Todd's basement in here." Dean broke out laughing and they both pointed at each other and said and the same time, "Bobby!"

Dean collapsed next to Sam and they held hands, "Is God trying to tell us not to fuck?" Sam pointed at the ceiling, "You better not be that cruel." Dean got up and did his level best to pull Sam up.

Dean brought him in the bathroom and they looked at the jumbo whirlpool tub then at each other. "Want to get in the tub Dean?" Dean rubbed Sam's bottom, "Shower first Sammy…you know..get cleaned up and all."

Sam looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean, that's what the bath is for."

Dean smiled at him with encouragement, "Its ok sweetheart lets get undressed and I'll hop in with you." They went to the bed room and got out of the blood stained clothes then Dean got the water going in the tub while they took a quick shower together.

Dean had Sam lean with his hands against the shower while he got on his knees behind him, "Don't worry honey I'm just going to clean you up just like when we take bathes together just a little more thorough."

Dean washed Sam with the bath sponge he brought working gently to make it feel good for him and pushed a little inside with a soapy finger, Sam tensed up and Dean felt it. "Can you just try to relax baby…promise I wont try to hurt you."

"When I did it that one time it hurt." Sam realized he shouldn't have mentioned it since that was when his wrist was broken.

Dean took his finger out and got his composure, "I promise nothing like that will happen." Sam noted the edge in his voice and tried to relax, "Ok I know. I like it Dean you can keep washing me."

Dean tried again and worked his finger slowly inside then back out and rinsed Sam with a clean finger. Dean kissed the tight hole and worked the tip of his tongue inside. It was something he wouldn't think of doing with anyone but Sam, it seemed not masculine to him but with his brother it was wonderful, "you taste so good Sammy."

Dean got up and rinsed him off all over and patted his bottom, "Ok lets get in that big tub and have some fun."

TBC


	43. Forbidden Fruit

**(Darling you didn't think it would all be so easy now did you?)**

They sat across from each other with soft music playing and candles lighting the room. Dean tried to think of everything Sam would want for a romantic first time. Dean was feeling about as awkward as his brother, for all his experience and his bravado, and all the experimenting with Sam, Dean had to admit he really wasn't sure he could do this right.

Dean pulled him over to sit between his legs like when they were younger, Sam leaned back against him, "I want this Dean don't be nervous." Dean reached down and touched him sliding a warm, wet hand between Sam's legs. "I'm not nervous I can't wait to get you in bed." Dean closed his eyes and pushed himself against Sam's back.

Sam turned around and forced his tongue into Dean's mouth and French kissed him a long time until the music ended, Dean pulled away breathless and dying for his brothers body, "Lets go to the bedroom now Sammy I don't know how much longer I can wait."

…

Sam fell back on the bed, he brought his knees up and let his legs fall to the side, "God Dean I want you inside me please..now do it..anything you want I don't care anymore."

Dean stood there looking at him, "I'll be right back." Dean went to the bar, grabbed a bottle of Black Bull and drank straight from the bottle, it was strong even for him and felt it come up then swallowed it back down.

Dean opened his bag and took out the bottle of lubricant, _" I hope I don't disappoint you Sammy."_ Dean walked in the door and Sam was still there with his legs wide open and smiling softly at him, "Babe could you put on some more music?" Dean picked out something Sam would find romantic and then turned off the lights so the room was lit with all the candles Dean brought.

He got on the bed next to Sam and they fell into each other rolling, groping with limbs entwined desperately trying to devour each other. Sam ended on top and Dean pushed him off, "No baby not like that, I have to stretch you first."

He finally felt he was able to forget all the poor substitutes that thought Dean actually wanted them when it always Sam Winchester, the forbidden fruit, the boy that was too young and innocent to be pulled into Dean's twisted fantasizes, the baby brother he lusted after most of his life.

Dean had to taste him again so he rolled Sam on his side, took his thumbs spreading his brother open and pressed his mouth over the impossibly tight, pink, little rosebud, working it until Sam started to make soft noises and push against his tongue.

Dean pulled away after a long time, he was out of breath, "Did you like that…did I do it ok Sam?" He wanted to please him and everything perfect.

Sam looked back at him with heavy lidded, blown black eyes. "so good …like…" Sam forgot what he wanted to say, his head dropped down and he moaned pushing his ass toward Dean.

Dean warmed the lubricant in his hands and rubbed it over the slightly swollen entrance then put more on his finger, "I'm going to work in a finger," Dean kept his voice soft and low, Dean rubbed gently and pushed until he was in, he started to fuck Sam with his middle finger. Sam kept his eyes closed and made a face like he was feeling discomfort.

"Sammy do you want me to stop?"

"No…it feels weird but better than when I did it."

Dean kept going and pulled out, he added more lubricant and two fingers pushed inside and went quicker.

"Dean stop…I feel like I have to go to the bathroom."

Dean kept going but slowed down, "No Sam that happens, a lot of people feel that, or so I read."

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out, "No I really do." Sam got up, went into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the toilet totally mortified, _"You ruined everything…should have went before..damn it.."_

Dean was feeling a bit lost, he wasn't sure if Sam really did or he just wanted to stop. After a few minutes he knocked on the door, "Sam everything ok in there?"

"Yeah Dean just wait, you standing out there makes it worse."

Dean nodded to no one, "Fine, I'll just take a walk then." Dean grabbed the bottle of Black Bull slipped on some jeans and left.

….

Dean walked on the deserted beach, it was cold and he pulled his jacket tighter. The stars were bright and he wished he would have been fucking Sam out there on a blanket. Dean sat down and drank from the bottle, he hoisted the bottle up toward the heavens, "God…seriously I can't wait anymore so get with the program."

Meanwhile Sam finished and had to go through the entire cleaning routine again, he felt so jinxed by the evening with the fall and now this he stepped in the shower and vowed to make the best of their weekend. He was going to get his brother inside him if it was the last thing he did.

Sam soaped inside and out like Dean had done and then took his time making sure everything was ready. Sam toweled off and walked out and there was no Dean. He got dressed and went to find him.

….

Sam yelled for Dean but there was no answer, he finally stumbled literally across him drunk and relaxing on the sand. "Dean what the hell, you couldn't have waited for me? I'm ready come on."

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him down on top of him, he mashed his lips against his brothers and pushed his tongue in Sam's mouth. Sam pulled away and was upset with him, "Come on I don't want this to happen out here," His voice became a whiny, "please Dee get up."

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam and pushed up, "I want to fuck you so bad…I want dirty talk Sammy…I'll come back and be good if we can do that." Sam tried to pry him off but it was like trying to remove handcuffs without a key, Dean kept working his hips and moaning, "Pleeeese let me fuck you now baby…you want daddy to fuck you?" then Dean started to laugh, "This night is sure a clusterfuck isn't it Sammy?"

Sam was finally able to dislodge Deans legs, "Come on Dean, help me out here I can't pull you up." Dean struggled up and then reached for the bottle he left in the sand. Sam yanked him away and bought him back to the cabin, they undressed and Dean started to paw him. Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket then shut the door behind him leaving Dean alone in the bedroom. Sam jammed a chair under the knob so Dean was stuck inside and he didn't have to worry about his brother wandering off again.

Sam heard Dean slide down the door and sit leaning against the other side, "Sammy don't leave me…please?" Sam sighed and sat on the floor, "Come on Dean go to bed, if I let you out or go in there you're just going to escape and run around the beach again. I'll find you dead and then I'll feel crappy about it and I'll die a virgin."

He heard Dean chuckle, "Wow, that is pretty specific. Besides you wont die a virgin, if something happened to me then some handsome guy like that actor on Bobby's favorite soap would spot you in Hollywood and then you would be the hottest couple ever…did I tell you he's hot Sam?"

"Yes Dean."

"I'm picturing you both banging each other right now, its smokin' hot…I have achieved wood."

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the door.

"Sammy…baby are you doing it?"

"What Dean."

"You know, the eye roll and the bitch face, that cute mug of yours all tense with those pursed girly lips."

Sam did it again, "Yes"

Dean cackled, "I knew it…I know you Sam…I love you."

Dean worked his fingers under the door and touched his brother's hand, Sam stroked his thumb over his brother's fingers, "If I come in will you promise to be a good boy and stop drinking?"

"Yes…I'll stop drinking ." Dean sounded like a little boy and Sam smiled. He got up and pulled the chair away.

Sam walked in and looked around, "Dean…babe are you in the bathroom?" Suddenly a naked Dean Winchester launched himself at Sam and tackled him onto the bed, he tore at Sam's clothes until he was naked and then pushed Sam on his back.

"I promised I would stop drinking…I didn't promise to be good."

TBC


	44. Cherry Picking

Sam was giggling like a kid as Dean ravaged his throat, "Stop it you jerk, I hate you Dean, your drunk again." Sam burst into another fit of giggles as Dean tickled his ribs.

"You don't hate me you love me and you want this my sexy little baby Sammy…my sweet sixteen princess."

Sam nipped the end of his nose, "I say it so much I bet you get sick of it but screw it, I love you Dean. Drunk or not you're my prince charming."

Dean got on top of Sam and grabbed his face, "Am I Sammy, really yours? Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna lose you, like if we do this, that special thing we have been waiting for…."

Sam interrupted him, "You Dean…what you have been waiting for, I've wanted you forever and I would have let you have me anytime over the years."

"Sorry Sam, I wasn't into diapers."

Sam shoved him off and got on top of his brother, he anchored himself tight over Dean's thighs. "I give up, I don't care if it hurts I want you now. No more worries or waiting, I'm clean for you Dee you can have me, please stop talking." Sam made a puppet out of his hand and mocked him, "I'm Dean..blah, blah, blah.."

Dean cracked him on the rear hard, "Ok you smart ass princess, don't you want me to stretch you again, baby I know I told you about my bloody little fantasy but I don't want your first time to be like that," Dean's eyes turned dark and evil looking, "Or do you want it like that because I can get into pain."

Sam didn't wait for him to hesitate again, he grabbed the lube and stroked it over Dean's turgid cock, Sam raised himself up and tried to push it in but it didn't fit and kept sliding up the cleft of his ass instead of inside.

Sam was so tired and frustrated at that point, he leaned forward and rested against Dean, hitting the mattress with his fist, the night was all too much for him. "Oh god I'm going to lose it."

Dean stroked his hair, "See honey, I said your too tight just let me help ok?"

Dean reached between Sam's legs and pushed a slippery finger inside him, "Ride that baby…just one finger." Sam sat up and moved on it, Dean forced another in and Sam gasped loudly, "that's it sweetheart..ride my fingers you can do it…do you love me?"

Sam's voice was strained, "Yes…Dee I love you so much." Dean was keeping his brothers mind off the discomfort he was feeling, "Sam you're the best baby ever, I mean it, big brother loves you…I'll never let you go."

Sam worked faster and Dean knew he was as ready as he was ever going to be, "Ok angel just lift up and let big brother get it in there." Sam raised up and stared down at Dean with sex starved eyes, blackened by pure lust.

Dean's cock was leaking so much he was afraid he would come immediately and Sam would get short changed, he bit his own lip hard to let the pain distract him.

Sam whimpered, his desperation was killing him, "Please just do it..now..dooooo it." Dean forced his way in, the huge cock stretching Sam open until his body shook and he cried as quietly as he could.

Dean reached up and wiped the tears with his fingers, "No sweetheart don't cry."

Sam grabbed his brother's hands in his, braced his arms and raised his body, he forced himself on a slow ride to the base of his brothers cock. Sam broke out in a sweat and Dean felt his entire body twitch, a guttural cry started low and became louder as he started the ascent up the long, thick shaft then down slowly again.

Dean let go of his hands and stretched Sam's ass cheeks open , he looked up at his young lovers face, it was tight, twisted with emotion and his eyes closed. Any hint of angelic sweetness gone, instead his little baby was replaced by his new cock slave.

Dean was worried because Sam wasn't saying anything, good, bad or otherwise. He reached up and worked his hard little nipples, Dean knew he enjoyed them sucked, pinched and generally abused. Even when Sam was younger and they wrestled Dean would get on top of him and squeeze them, Sam never cried but moaned instead and pushed his hips against Dean.

Sam gave him a lustful smile and demanded more, "Harder, come on, you know how I like it."

Dean sat up and bit the stiff nubs pulling them with his teeth and when his brother couldn't take it anymore he bathed them with his tongue and sucked gently again. "I love your tiny little nips baby…you are such whore when I hurt them aren't you?"

Sam pressed Deans mouth over his nipple, "bite it hard..oh god yes." Dean knew it was pillow talk and bit down until he was worried he would break the delicate skin then start sucking again.

Sam was loving it, he watched his brothers pretty mouth on him. Dean was happy it distracted Sam from the huge dick he was sitting on. When Dean pulled off the sore nipple he felt he could continue.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's body, rested his head on the teenagers chest and started to fuck him for real.

Sam rode his brother so hard that Deans hips were getting sore, "Fuck my hole daddy..do it harder." Sam started to sob loudly, Dean opened his eyes, "Hurting too much Baby?"

Sam's answer was to whip his hair around and sob even louder, each one punctuated with moaning and tears streaming down his face. Dean thought it was exciting, "You want it harder whore...my big, fat dick pounding your slut hole?"

Sam screamed a resounding , "Yes make it dirty!"

Dean was getting close but he wanted to end with a bang and rolled Sam on his back never losing contact then plunged into him hard, "Come on baby open those legs up…wider bitch do it,"

Sam grabbed himself and forced his own legs back as far as he could, bucking against his brother like an beast. He begged for it harder, wanted the words filthier and made so many weird noises punctuated with screams that Dean worried the cops would bust down the door.

Dean was filled with lust but also joy, he never had to fuck another woman and pretend it was his sweet Sammy. As far as Dean was concerned Sam had a nice pink, pussy just ready for him and it was the best pussy in the universe.

Dean let the words fly, some made sense the rest he didn't care, it was just them and he could be himself. "Sam your cunt is so tight and pretty for me, I own it..its all mine now…say it …come on pretty girl."

Sam had himself spread and painfully contorted for Dean, he started to actually enjoy the burning and stretch, the pain meant his brother owned him now and would fill him with semen. Sam dreamed of it for years, Dean had no idea that his little brother was as twisted in his fantasies as him even as a child.

Sam was crying hard and shaking, Dean slowed his pace, "Sammy…I'm hurting you bad." Sam grabbed his shoulders and spoke with a tremble in his voice, "Its all yours Dean."

Sam locked eyes with him and started to stroke his own cock, Dean looked down at his brothers long fingers jacking himself, heard the strange little pain tinged pleasure noises Sam was making and that was it, Dean slammed into him several more times then cried out to his brother, "Loooove yooou Sammy."

Dean grunted like an animal and the sweat started to drip over Sam's face off his brothers as Dean Winchester finally finished breeding his little brother, destroying any last shred of physical innocence Sam had left.

Sam thought Dean sounded like he was in the throes of death, the moaning was tinged with agony of the act soon being over. He felt a rush of come fill him up as his brother tensed his entire body, Sam counted two more violent contractions as Dean had multiple orgasms inside him. Finally Dean collapsed covered in sweat on top of him.

The scent filling the room was every brutally masculine fluid possible, blood, semen, sweat mixed in a bath of testosterone and the brothers were drunk on the heady aroma of it all.

Dean felt Sam's dick pressing into his stomach and immediately gathered his strength diving between his brothers legs and sucking him so hard Sam thought Dean would end up devouring him alive but he didn't care, it felt so good and Sam was so high on love that Dean could have bit him drawing blood and he would have thanked him for it.

His brother was insatiable, Sam needed more and more until Dean was almost spent. He underestimated the voraciousness of his sweet Sammy's appetite for filthy hard fucking, pain and kink mixed with a heavy dose of love.

Sam grabbed the close cropped hair and started fucking Deans mouth, no longer in charge he let Sam control him. Dean gagged, his brother had a long dick, but Sam didn't notice or didn't care and when he finally came his brother ate it all up like the connoisseur of Sam Winchesters semen that he was. Dean was positive it had to be the best around and was looking forward to dining on it for a lifetime.

When Sam finished Dean wiped his mouth and forced Sam on his stomach, "Seconds baby..can't let it go to waste now can I? Unless you're planning on getting pregnant."

Sam got on his knees so his hole was open for his brother to slake his thirst for semen, "Dee I would get pregnant for you if I could."

Dean laughed softly, "I know you would baby boy, no condoms for us right?"

Dean pulled open the pretty ass in front of him and licked the stream of pink tinged come slowly leaving the red, swollen rosebud. He didn't care, it was his come and Sam's blood, the combination was as intoxicating as the bottle of liquor Dean drank earlier.

When he was sure he licked most of it out Dean went to the kitchen and wrapped an ice cube in a towel, he sat next to Sam and opened him gently this time. Sam looked back and licked his lips suddenly feeling nervous, all the hurt started to come now in waves after the high of hard sex. "Dee what are you going to do…it hurts don't do anything else…please?"

Dean ran his thumb over the swelling and came back with a coating of fluid mixed with pale blood, "Its ok honey," he held up his thumb to show Sam, You're bleeding and I'm going to ice it." Sam's face was filled with worry, "Is it ok Dean really?"

Dean assessed the damage, "Sure its ok honestly."

Dean slowly worked the cool cloth over the area and rubbed the small of Sam's back at the same time, he felt his brother's body relax. "Just let the ice work, tell me if it gets too cold." After a few minutes Dean stopped and brought the ice to the sink.

….

Sam rested his head on his arms and couldn't stop smiling, despite how much he ached inside and the uncomfortable throbbing sensation bothered him he now officially belonged to Dean Winchester, the most desirable man ever and the best part was his brother would always love him now and need Sam. No more girls, Dean even said that Sam had a cunt and he fucked him like a woman.

No men because Sam knew he was a handsome boy and very smart, two things Dean would need in a permanent partner and his big brother always said Sam had both in spades.

Sam's biggest asset to Dean was the fact that he knew all the dark thoughts and feelings, his brother's weaknesses and needs.

Someday, perhaps next year Sam figured he would tell Dean about going to college and they could move together, get a little apartment and live off Sam's stipend, Dean could work at a garage or keep the credit card thing going but he wouldn't have to hunt anymore.

It was all a long way off and he needed everything to be right before they talked about it but Dean making love to Sam, taking his virginity was the first step on the road to a new life.

Dean got into bed next to him and gave Sam his version of their lives together, "Baby its you and me all the way now, I can fuck you whenever I want …you graduate and we get our own place, I like the country Sammy, privacy you know."

Dean smiled up at the ceiling with his head full of dreams, "We are going to hunt all the time then, our own home …save the world…get a cat maybe…"

Sam looked at him like he grew a second head, "A cat?"

"Yeah Sam, dogs stink and they don't ride in my car, cats are easy to take care of. Damn its gonna be great, I'm going to marry you someday I promise you that baby. No wife of mine is going to have to worry about anything…wife that sounds funny, ok husband." Dean chuckled to himself, "maybe wife, it depends on how bitchy you are."

Dean whispered in his ear and Sam felt the moist hot breath, "Tomorrow night is going to be off the hook…I show off my official lover to all those losers at the club and we dance and fuck the night away. They will die when they see how I dress my cock slave….maybe I'll fuck you right on the dance floor and give them a big show."

Dean fell asleep quickly and Sam watched him as his brother rolled into his arms for comfort. The nightmares came like they did every night and Sam did what he always had done to fix it, stoked the short soft hair on Dean's temples until he relaxed.

He lightly traced the constellation of pale freckles on his lovers pretty face, _"How can I ever leave you now Dee…what do I do? I can stay and die a little each day living the life you want for me or leave and die slowly without you…either way you end up hating me."_

The beauty of that special night together was blemished by the dark cloud of the agony to come.

TBC


	45. Come Eat Puppy

Dean dozed for awhile and then woke up with an urgent need to pee, Sam was still awake, "You didn't sleep yet Sammy? What's on your mind beside me."

Sam gave Dean the dimple treatment trying to put a positive spin on his thoughts, "I'm just thinking about us and the future, someday I'm going to take care of you. Dean you wont ever have to hunt again."

Dean got up and scratched himself, "Yeah…what are you going to do, we have a rich relative somewhere, because I doubt it Sammy."

Dean left the door open and peed while his brother talked.

Sam decided to go for it, test the waters and gauge his brother's reactions to his ideas. _"Can't hurt to see where we both stand."_

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "Don't worry I can do it. I want to make you happy. I'll keep you like my own pretty husband and we can move where no one knows us and hold hands …kiss..just like people do here. Dee do you think someday we can really get married like you said?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't see why not, who's gonna tell us different? With you being sixteen its too soon for that and we would have to move away. But that's all a long time down the road, first you finish high school and then you and I will set the world on fire. Kill every bad thing out there."

Dean gave his dick a shake and washed his hands then crawled into bed next to Sam, he gave a sort of counter offer to what Sam was talking about.

Dean again relived his fantasy of their life trying to get through to Sam what he wanted, he closed his eyes and smiled thinking about his version of their future.

"Think of it Sam…just us doing what we were put on this earth to do," Dean let out a contented sigh, "I'm so friggin' happy right now angel baby I almost think something bad will happen…like I don't deserve all of this happiness and God or Lucifer will snatch it all away just for laughs."

Sam touched his knee and Dean opened his eyes, "Why would you think that way, you're a good guy Dean, the best ever and you deserve good things."

Dean didn't answer, he pushed his brother on one hip and spread Sam's cheeks again, the area was still inflamed. Dean bent down and ran his tongue over it and he could feel the heat, "I don't know what I deserve Sammy but I sure deserved this…my poor baby is all sore. We should wait now and let you get back to normal then try again."

Dean spent a long time kissing and licking Sam, there was still just a little moisture coming out, he lazily rested his head on one of his brother's ass cheeks and lapped it up. "I love your ass…I love the taste of your come…your blood, everything. I'm so happy I'm the only one that gets to drink you up."

Dean finally finished worshipping at the alter of his brother's ass and Sam sat up, he leaned on his thigh to take the pressure off. "I have to be in shape for tomorrow, I can't wait Dean. Everything is perfect, do you know how many girls would die for a birthday like this?"

"Tomorrow Sammy we get a little drunk, dance then come back here and take a midnight beach stroll, shower and I bust out the massage oil and work that toned body of yours."

Sam shook his head, "No I massage you, let me do something nice for you."

"How about you give me a nice blow job and lick my ass for awhile, that sounds better." Deans stomach growled, "I'm starving lets make some popcorn and listen to some music, we can open the window next to the stereo and sit outside, the best of both worlds."

Sam happily agreed, "I can't sleep anyway, I'm too wound up."

….

Sam and Dean sat together on a blanket right outside the window, they drank some beers and didn't need to talk. Just being together was enough, Sam laid down on his side and rested his head on his brothers lap. Dean leaned against the cottage wall and looked up at the stars.

"What do you think is really up there Sammy? Don't give me the science channel version, I mean we battle all this crap all the time. People die…good people and where is God in all that? He lets two boys fight his battles, that is one mean kid with an ant farm."

Sam toyed with the hair on Dean's bare leg while he thought about it all, "I don't know Dean I think God just puts us here and the rest is a crap shoot. We all have free will and as for the things that go bump in the night…the demons, all of it just is. I don't blame God when things don't go my way."

Sam was quiet but Dean could tell his wheels were turning, he waited for Sam to talk, "Dean If I got a career would you give up hunting?"

"What? Sam what would I do with myself, I'm not house husband material. Besides we already know we both are going to hunt together, case closed so don't worry about it. Your mine and I can provide for us, remember that. I know we're both dudes but in this relationship you're my woman."

Sam rolled on his back and frowned at his brother, "What if I want to do things, like besides hunt, is that a deal breaker?"

Dean chuckled, "Sam what the hell would you do besides hunt?" Sam sat up and grabbed Dean's beer chugging it down then angrily threw the bottle into the sand, "I'm smart, I can do lots of things."

Dean looked down at the old scars on his hands, Sam was treading in dangerous waters with his brother, "So what Sam, you're the smart one so you're too good to save people now? I guess just losers like me do that right? You're the shiny penny in this family, better run while you can."

Dean got up and started walking toward the water, Sam quickly followed, "Slow down I was just thinking out loud, I would never leave you…and you wont leave me right, where one of us goes the other follows."

Dean kept walked but he couldn't shake Sam, "Damn your giraffe legs, stop walking backwards in front of me, you're pissing me off Sam." Sam kept on doing it, "Right Dean…one of us moves the other has to go?"

Dean stopped because Sam wasn't going to let him off the hook, "Yeah sure fine Sam, you go where I go."

Sam left it at that, they went back to the cottage and both finally fell asleep to rest up for their fun day.

…...

Suddenly the morning sun was streaming over Sam and he covered his eyes, Dean had opened the curtains, "Come on Sammy rise and shine, time to play!"

He opened them and Dean was kneeling over him, his green eyes mischievous and he gave Sam his dazzling white smile with a extra order of dimples.

Sam couldn't help but smile back , Dean looked so young and happy, "Well good morning to you sunshine, do I get a kiss from those pretty lips of yours Dean?"

Dean gave him a big, wet smooch and hopped off the bed. Sam watched him move around the room naked, his junk bouncing around like a yummy treat created just for Sam Winchester.

Dean bent over his duffle bag and Sam catcalled, "Yeah baby give me some shake with that ass."

Dean stood up quickly and turned around, his face was red, "Yeah like me bending over is the first thing you want to see in the morning," Dean laughed and shook his head, "I like this new, sick little puppy I got here. Naughty Sammy…oh I think someone needs a birthday spanking."

Sam jumped out of bed, "Guess you have to catch me first Dean, come on old man lets go." He took off into the living room and Dean chased him around the furniture trying to grab his brother by anything he could get, Dean dove onto the couch but Sam moved just out of arms reach, "Come on Dean, you have to work harder than that to get some fresh, sixteen year old tail from your baby brother."

Sam turned around , reached back and squeezed his own ass, "Look at this Dee, nice and toned…oh I bet you could do a lot with this." Sam didn't bother to look, he heard Dean coming up on him.

Dean grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up off his feet which was no easy thing with the height difference, Sam squealed in delight and put on a show of struggling, "Stop wiggling you, if I get a hernia who is gonna fuck you?"

Sam pushed his ass against him, "How about that actor you talked about…then one on Bobby's soap opera, he sounds pretty hot. I bet he would take care of me real good."

Dean grabbed his hair, pulling him in the bedroom and shoved him onto the bed, "No more hearts and flowers Sammy suck my dick, your asshole is still too sore to fuck."

Sam gave him the face, "Yeah I would say no more hearts and flowers." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and Dean stood in front of him with his arms folded staring down at him. "Well what are you waiting for, your fantasy guy to come and take you away Sam? Hurry up I'm already at half mast."

Sam looked up at him and smiled, "Your jealous…admit it, you can tease me about that actor guy but when I say something you get all mad."

Sam swirled the head of his cock with his tongue then stopped, "My sweet Dee, I don't even know what he looks like but I bet he is not nearly as sexy as you are."

Dean dropped his arms, put his hands on his hips and gave Sam a cocky look, "Yeah well I've seen him, compared to me that guy is not much to write home about…come on Sam I got a windsock between my legs."

Sam looked down again and got poked in the eye with the head, Dean smirked "Oh sorry I jammed my dick in your eye now hurry up."

Sam latched on and sucked just like Dean had taught him to do it, his brother was good teacher. Sam hadn't preformed on anyone else but Dean always said he did the best job ever.

When Dean was ready to come he pulled out of Sam's mouth, "No Dee I want it." Dean jerked himself over Sam's face, "Yeah that's I want for breakfast, frosting covered teenager," Dean pushed him backward and started to clean off all the warm liquid then shoved his tongue in Sam's mouth and shared because as Dean always said, that's what brothers do, share everything.

Dean tried to get up after the kiss but Sam closed his eyes and held him tight around the waist and humped his belly until Dean felt the slick of come between them.

Dean stood up and pointed to his stomach, "Come on Sam, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Sam sat up and ran his tongue over Deans abdomen until it was clean , "Swallow it, then wipe off your own belly and swallow that."

Sam swallowed then did as he was told and cleaned up the rest, he sat there waiting for Dean to tell him what to do next. Dean was turned on by his young brother staring up at him with puppy eyes.

Dean traced the contours of his sweet face ending with a thumb over the lips, "You are such a good little puppy."

Dean clapped his hands and Sam jumped, "Come on Sam I'm still hungry, I need bacon and eggs, gotta keep up my strength for the club tonight."

Sam jumped up like a good little dog and did as his master commanded.

TBC


	46. Its Reality Honey Bee

**(Hello my Honey Bee;0) enjoy the chapter because I enjoyed writing it for you.)**

**("Honey Bee" sung by Zee Avi is such a sweet little song I thought Dean needed to sing it Sam. It sounds like a song from childhood that you would sing to cheer someone up. As always I don't own any part of any song in this story. Enjoy)**

Sam and Dean strolled on the beach in the sunshine, sunglasses, board shorts and bare chests were the uniform of the day for the brothers. Other couples walked past and smiled at them. Others walked by and immediately stopped so they could get the back view as they walked away.

The model handsome brothers in reality didn't know how truly beautiful they were together. Sam thought he was cute enough but the 6'4" Viking in the making was packing on muscle fast and he moved gracefully for such a tall young man. His impact was instant, people watched him everywhere he went, the deep, soft voice and gentle ways, the kind hazel eyes and long pretty hair made everyone feel like an angel landed and they were lucky enough to see Gods messenger.

Dean on the other hand knew he was hot, the twenty year old was born with a swagger, his slightly bowed legs strong and sexy, he didn't have to work at anything it just was, the emerald eyes, full lips and tight body were natural eye candy. He didn't fuss in the mirror, kept his hair short because it was just easier, not because it made him look even more butch than he already did.

When Dean smiled he could look dirty, sexy, wicked or so innocent that Sam's heart fluttered when he caught Dean looking like a sweet kid. It could be something as simple as a good meal put in front of him, a kind word, a cool car driving by but the one thing that really brought the child out in him was a carnival.

Sam hated them, noise, clowns, balloons and bad food. The rides made him sick and as good a shot as Sam was he couldn't catch a break at any of the games.

…

Dean pointed excitedly, "Sammy there it is, the carnival!" Sam froze in place and heard the screaming people on the rides, the greasy smell of the food and the huge plaster clown standing at the entrance waiting for him.

He frowned and looked at his brother but Dean's eyes were rapidly moving over the action, "Please Sammy just go…for me?" Sam bit his bottom lip and thought about saying no way but Dean had that look, pure excitement and joy and Sam couldn't say no to him."

"Ok Dean, I'd love to go." Dean took Sam's arm in his and walked quickly to the gate, paid to get in and yanked his brother by the arm rushing around until Sam made him stop, "Please babe pick something."

Dean pointed to the house of horrors, "That…Sam come on lets see if there is anything that could possibly scare us in there, we can make out if its boring."

…

They held hands and walked around in the near darkness, Dean pushed Sam around the next corner first and a mechanical evil clown popped out at him, Sam screamed instantly and his first reaction was to flee, he ran into Dean.

Dean took the full force of Sam right in the face and they tumbled on the floor with Sam on top. A group of teenagers giggled and laughed, Sam was between Dean's legs and neither of them moved, "Sam get off me before we get thrown out of here."

They both got up and Sam instinctively ran his hand over Dean's cheek, "Are you ok babe?" The group of teens walked by and as they turned the corner one of the boys yelled, "Fags."

It was just one word said by a stupid kid they would probably never see again but it but the effect was instant, Sam pulled his hand away and looked around, there were several adults staring, Sam went to hold Deans hand and then stopped himself, "Dean we should just go."

Dean turned to face the rude people, he gave them his hard look, grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it. The women turned away but the two men glared at him, one of them said, "kids come through here, what are you two thinking acting like that in public?"

Dean pointed to one man holding his woman's hand, "What about you, its ok for you but not us huh?" Dean pointed to Sam and then himself, "We love each other so fuck off."

Sam tried to pull him away, "Dean just let it go, its not worth it." Sam could have easily beat the man to a pulp but he was just sixteen and barely had his foot out of the closet, had his virginity taken just the night before by his own brother and he was feeling exposed instead of brave.

Dean stood his ground with the two men as their females tried to get them to leave. Dean dropped Sam's hand, stepped in front of him to protect his little brother then raised his arms, "You wanna go…you both think you got the stones?"

The two men sized up the angry twenty year old with the look and voice of someone that lived a lot of life already and they decided it wasn't worth it. As they were leaving one of men gave a parting shot, "You people disgust me."

Dean started for him but the sound of Sam's soft crying pulled him back, Dean looked around, "Sammy where are you?"

He walked around the corner and Sam was sitting by the clown that started it all, it activated when Dean came around the corner and he punched it until it broke, Dean's hand was bloody but the clown was dead. "Dumbass clown, baby boy don't cry. That kid was an idiot and those guys were pansies, probably couldn't land a punch if they tried."

Sam just sat there resting his head on his knees, Dean sat down next to him. A couple walked past and didn't notice them, "Seriously Sam don't let them ruin our special time here." Dean put his arm around his shoulders and grinned, "I know they are assholes because they don't have anyone as special as you to love."

Dean whispered, "If you don't smile I'll sing you the song." Sam shook his head no. Dean started to sing the honey bee song. It was reserved for when one of the brothers was especially down but they hadn't sang it in years. Dean whisper/sang the words.

"I am a honey bee  
Shunned off from the colony  
And they won't let me in  
So I left the hive  
They took away all my stripes  
And broke off both my wings  
So I'll find another tree…"

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Ok I'll keep going Sam…you asked for it."

"But my other honey bee  
Stuck where he doesn't wanna be  
Oh my darling honey bee  
I'll come save you  
Even if it means I'll have to face the queen…."

"Lets just go back to the cabin Dean." Dean ignored him and kept going.

"So I'll come prepared  
My new friends say they would help me  
Get my loved one back  
They say it isn't right…."

"Dean if I smile will you stop?" Sam smiled but it wasn't a real smile, "Got to do better than that Sammy."

Dean grabbed him around the waist and dipped him back.

"Oh my other honey bee  
No longer stuck where he doesn't wanna be  
Oh my darling honey bee  
I have saved you  
And now that you're with me  
We can make our own honey."

Dean finished with a long romantic kiss leaving Sam breathless and smiling for real, "Dee that was beautiful, thank you for the song."

Dean got up and held out his hand, "Ready for the rest of your life?" Sam took his hand, "I sure am."

….

They managed to push that part of the day behind them, Dean got Sam on the Ferris wheel and when they stopped at the top the stars seemed just in reach, it was a clear night and sound of the water lapping up on the beach was enchanting to Sam, " I feel like I'm in a romantic movie and I get to kiss the leading man."

Dean kissed his neck, "Baby it would a romantic comedy, drama, horror combo but at least our main parts would be the romance." They kissed under the stars, not urgently but slow and sweet, taking their time with each other. Hidden in plain sight the brothers took advantage of the moment to express their unique love.

….

They had a quick supper at a 50s themed restaurant then went back to shower and change to go out. "Dean how do I get in, I'm only sixteen." Dean pulled out a fake ID and handed it to Sam. Sam was impressed "Wow this is your best one yet babe."

Dean came out awhile later dressed and ready to go, he was wearing tight black leather, low cut pants that just covered part of his hip bones and a thick black leather belt with a silver buckle, Black boots and a tight fitting black tee bought too short on purpose.

The whole effect was pure sex and when he moved the viewer got to see an expanse of hard, ripped abdomen and the swell of his ass peeking above the belt. Dean Winchester was delicious.

He did a spin, "Well what do you think?" Sam's jaw dropped, he had seen his brother in a nice suit, shorts or jeans but never something just this, "Dean…I just…you're so beautiful." Sam grabbed his camera and this time Dean didn't complain, instead he posed for him and it came naturally to him. "Dean you could seriously be like a fashion model."

Dean let out a laugh, "Yeah sure they would really want me Sam, can you imagine me doing that?" Sam smiled, looking him over with an appreciation of heavens handiwork and good genes, "Yes…yes I could."

Dean pointed to Sam's bag with the clothes he bought him, "Come on Sammy I wanna see you in that." Sam opened the bag and looked in, "No way Dean."

TBC


	47. Black Leather Collar

Sam pulled out the tiniest, lowest cut whore jeans he ever laid eyes on. They screamed, "enter here" to Sam, "Dean I can't wear these, I'm going to look like a slut."

Dean held them next to Sam, "Nice…Sammy what these are going to say is, "I'm a hot piece of ass but only my sexy daddy in the leather can screw me" because I wont let you out of my sight…you might get.." Dean squeezed Sam's dick, "raped up that freshly tapped fanny."

"Dean you sound like you would enjoy watching that, please tell me I'm wrong."

Dean grabbed him tightly and ground the leather against him, "What I would love to see is you dragged to a gang bang and your clothing ripped off, then I come in and save you just when the first huge dick is going to bust your asshole."

Sam shoved Dean away, "You are disgusting, you couldn't take them all on, I would get raped!" Dean pulled out his pistol and kissed it, "Not if I have this sweetheart."

Sam fished around in the bag and pulled out a two sizes too small thin white tank top, "Sam your sexy little nipples will show like golf tees in that." Sam sighed, "Ok it will make you happy then?" Dean fished around in the huge duffle, he tossed a pair of black leather biker boots on the bed, "Put those on with it and I will be the happiest guy on the planet."

Dean dropped in the overstuffed chair and watch Sam dress, first the jeans that he had to slowly shimmy up his long legs, when they reached his crotch his big cock and balls took a lot of adjusting, Dean got up and stuck his hands in there, he laid the thick tube down one side of the pants and had to separate Sam's balls along the seam then tugged the crotch down lower so they didn't strangle.

Sam's cheeks were red and he looked upset, "Dean it hurts in the crotch, my balls are mashed."

Dean shoved him back on the bed and Sam just lay there looking up at him, Dean reached in his back pocket and pulled out the buck knife, "Spread your legs Sammy." Sam pressed his legs together, "No Dean please you could cut me."

Dean pulled his legs apart and kneeled between them, "Not if you hold still…can you do that like a good boy for me? I'm just going to cut the seam in the crotch so those big balls can move."

Sam tensed up and held still, "Ok Dee…be careful please." Dean tugged the material as far as he could from Sam's scrotum and carefully sliced the crotch seam, Sam was still snugged up but there was a cut that let him move, Dean stuck his tongue inside and tasted the soft, salty skin.

Dean was surprised to see the head of Sam's cock leave a wet spot in the carefully faded fabric, Dean sucked it through the jeans and then stood up. "Does my whore feel better now?"

Sam licked his lips and his hand traveled down south, Dean swatted it away, "Stop it you little slut, save it for your daddy later." Sam stood up and Dean helped him with his boots and tank. He stood back and examined his baby carefully, "I know what you're missing bitch."

Dean went back to the bag and pulled out a black leather collar, he slipped a thin chain leash in his pocket then fastened the collar around his brother's neck and shut the lock. Dean pulled out a key on a cord around his neck, "This opens more than that collar baby, remember that."

Sam hugged Dean, "Don't let anyone hurt me Daddy, remember I'm yours now." Sam felt a surge of love for his brother, it was dark and twisted love this time but love all the same.

Dean didn't hug Sam back, instead he whispered, "I didn't say you could hug me bitch."

…

They took a cab, Dean wanted to be able to get drunk on his ass without having to drive and he wanted to see Sam have a few to loosen him up. They approached the entrance and there was long line waiting to be allowed in, Sam looked at his brother worried, "Dean how will we get in?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and sized up the door man checking IDs and picking who went in and who had to wait, Dean patted Sam on the chest, "Don't worry let me handle it."

He pulled out the chain leash and clipped it on Sam's leather collar and gave it a tug, "Come on bitch, follow my lead." Dean walked with his usual air of confidence assuming it would all go his way, that walk caught the eye of the large man at the door, Dean tugged on Sam's leash, "Hurry up whore."

Sam felt embarrassed, everyone was watching them but Dean didn't care. The man sized up the sexy leather clad daddy and his tall, baby faced, hot boy that looked way too young to even be within a mile of that club.

He admired the slightly bowed legs in the tight pants and the bulge daddy was packing but it was the man's face that took Bruno into orbit, the face of an angel with the hard edge of a nice piece of rough trade ready to fuck.

Dean turned slowly in a circle then grabbed Sam and pulled him front and center, Bruno could tell the boy was terrified to be there, the fact pretty boy was scared made it all the hotter.

Dean squinted reading the name tag, "Bruno let us in, I'm not paying because this dump would be fucking lucky to have me and my boy even set foot in there."

Bruno licked his lips and gave them one more once over, "I like your style daddy go on in…wait is he even remotely old enough to get in here?" Dean snapped his fingers and Sam slipped the fake ID in Dean's hands, "Here daddy." Dean held it up for a few seconds and then winked, "Plenty old enough for me, you should have seen my boy at twelve, such a whore."

Dean licked Bruno's ear, "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." Bruno's eyes traveled over Sam again, "Alright go in but save me a dance and tell me all about your boy."

The rest of the people around protested, Bruno pointed at them all, "Shut the fuck up, when you look like those two then you get in."

…

Dean took the chain leash off and slipped it in his pocket, Sam clung to him and looked around the crowded bar and dance floor, the lights were flashing and it looking like the people dancing were almost fucking each other.

Sam hugged his brother and buried his face in Deans shoulder, "Dee I don't like it here, I'm nervous and I look stupid…I know I didn't ask to hug you sorry."

Dean had assumed a newly sixteen year old Sam would want to tear it up like Dean did when he turned sixteen but that wasn't the case, he hugged Sam back, "I'm sorry baby you can hug me, do you just want to have a couple drinks and dances and then leave? I just want to show my handsome guy off."

Sam pulled back and shrugged, "I guess…ok for you." Dean took his thumbs and wiped under Sam's eyes, "that's my sweet Sammy, I love you baby." Sam lowered his eyes and smiled, "Thanks Dean I love you too."

Dean pushed his way to the bar and decided to go old school and order them brandy old fashions sweet with extra cherries for Sam. When he carried them over to their table there was a group of handsome young men standing around him talking and Sam was smiling and animated.

Dean licked his lips feeling nervous now, Sam was too young and didn't know what they really wanted from him. The only thing Sam knew is he was suddenly popular with the best looking guys there. Sam didn't notice when Dean was standing there listening to them talking.

Dean was a predator, he knew what other predators looked like. He waited quietly not tipping his hand and sucked down both drinks but saved the cherries.

An especially hot exotic guy was chatting him up, his eyes were big liquid pools of chocolate and his body was built, the kid was swarthy and chiseled a bit taller than Dean, he had his arm against the wall blocking one side of the other guys claiming Sam as his own.

Sam was clueless, he was laughing and in full dimple mode, big white smile flashing and Dean scowled when Sam uncrossed his legs and opened them, there was the cut turning into a full tear between his legs and no underwear.

Mister exotic looked down and licked his lips, "Hey I like your jeans Sam, very hot…do you want to get out of here? I bet you could ride my dick like a real cowboy with that ass."

Sam crossed his legs again and stammered, "I ..I have a man he just went to get drinks," Sam held up his hand and showed them the beautiful ring, "I'm taken, he is jealous so you guys better go now."

Sam felt the fool, he wasn't used to all the attention and assumed they thought he was someone they wanted to be friends with but all he was to them was someone to use. Sam looked away trying to find Dean, then he saw him standing there staring at him.

Dean stepped in front of Sam and smiled, he fished a cherry out of the glass and dangled it over his mouth then rolled his tongue around the sweet treat and plucked it off. He chewed and swallowed then looked at them all, "Who wants to come outside and watch me eat another cherry?"

Sam knew exactly what the meant, Dean was going to lure one of them out and give them a Winchester beat down. Sam grabbed his arm "Come on Dee dance with me." He pushed Dean ahead of him but Sam became angry over the whole thing, he stalked back to the group coming to a stop in front of the boy that wanted to fuck him.

Sam towered over him and shoved him against the wall, he was furious over being made a fool of and upsetting his brother, the guy held up his hands, "Hey I can't help it your guy is a slut, you picked him you fucking cock tease."

Sam growled at the other guys, "Leave or you'll end up like him." They quickly dispersed. Sam turned back to him, "Let me tell you something, that guy over there is no slut, he's mine and worth more than a thousand of you. I'm not a slut either he's my one and only so fuck off."

Sam turned to walk back to a shocked Dean when the guy had to have the last word, "Yeah, well take that piece of rough trade over there and leave."

Sam turned around and cold cocked him, the guy slid down the wall. Sam turned back and ran directly into Dean who reached up and hugged his tall hero, "Sammy you stood up for me." Dean wiped his eyes, "Jesus, I never had anyone do that for me before, defend my honor and knock someone out. I love you baby!"

Sam grabbed him tightly and lifted Dean off his feet and kissed him aggressively, "Your mine Dee, no one talks about my…bitch that way." Sam waited for a negative reaction but none came. Tonight will you be mine Dean, let me lead?"

Dean stared up at his beautiful hero and relaxed in his arms, "Yes baby, dance with me now and lets see how the evening plays out."

Dean took the cord off around his neck and unlocked Sam's collar then handed it to Sam who locked it around Dean's neck.

TBC


	48. Sugar Pony

**(It occurred to me that Paint It Black is like a beautiful mistress that is visited nightly and enjoyed but never taken out for dinner or receives a shiny bauble. Well this beautiful mistress needs a dinner out once in awhile and some shiny baubles in the form of reviews. Questions?/Ask, Love it?/Say it, Constructive Opinions?/leave them, Encouragement?/Adored, PM?/Answered.**

**Let this dirty little secret named Paint It Black come out of your closet and into the light, embrace the lurker inside you, kick it in the ass and let me know what you think. Nothing shocks me anymore so go for it.)**

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and went out on the dance floor, he whispered to Dean. Dean nodded and smiled then ran over to the DJ booth and worked his magic, Sam proudly watched as Dean smiled in that certain way that worked together with the startling green eyes and it was devastating to the person it was directed toward.

Dean grabbed the man's hand and a sharpie off the booth. Dean did the bottom lip bite and winked then wrote a false phone number on it and kissed him.

He sat down with the man and talked for a few minutes, squeezed his thigh and worked his way back to Sam. Everyone watched the hot man in leather weave though the crowd and kiss the tall kid, a hundred hearts broke watching them.

"Lips Like Sugar" by Echo & The Bunnymen started and the crowd looked around curious at the change in venue but they got on board and danced to the retro sexy love song. Sam yelled, "Dee I love this song!" They grabbed each others hands and both started to sing, swaying sensually to the music, Sam grasped his brothers ass and ground against him totally in a heaven of their own making.

"She floats like a swan  
Grace on the water  
Lips like sugar  
Lips like sugar  
Just when you think you've caught her  
She glides across the water  
She calls for you tonight  
To share this moonlight…"

Sam ran his tongue over Dean's throat then practically moaned the words into his ear.

"She'll be my mirror  
Reflect what I am  
A loser and a winner  
The king of siam  
And my siamese twin  
Alone on the river  
Mirror kisses  
Mirror kisses…."

Dean held Sam's face tight in his hands, "This song is for you baby cause you got lips like sugar… now give me sugar kisses." Sam gave him a hard kiss and ended by biting him, Dean pulled away shocked but excited, Sam ran his wet tongue over his brother's mouth then sucked the full, bleeding bottom lip like a lovers cock.

Sam opened his big brothers leather pants and pulled out his dick so everyone could see the big, hard pony Sam was going to ride the rest of his life.

Dean was leaning back and rubbing it over the denim, "All yours baby, ride daddy's hard sugar pony."

Sam grabbed the throbbing cock and roughly jerked, "Everyone is looking…they can see what a horny bitch I have…come for the crowd Dean, do it now."

Dean thrust into Sam's big hand and moaned loudly, the fact people stopped dancing and watched was making it a thousand times hotter, "Fuck…Sam..faster, harder."

The music, the lights and heat combined with his junk getting abused publically caused him to cry out and dump a load of spunk over Sam's crotch, he fell to his knees and gripped his brothers hips, Dean looked up to his brother for instruction.

Sam looked down at him and the normally soft hazel eyes were hard as flint, "Eat it…all of it bitch, lick that come up and show everyone how good you taste."

Dean smiled up at his giant god and his tongue started to clean the denim, they never lost eye contact and when Sam was satisfied his jeans were spotless he pulled Dean up by the hair, reached in his pocket and pulled out the chain leash hooking it on. "Come on pretty bitch lets go."

Dean followed behind him obediently, Dean had no idea what came over him and why he was letting Sam do this to him. When Sam decked that guy to defend Dean's honor it unlocked a new side of each brother they didn't know they had, the roles flipped from "Daddy and Baby Boy" to "Possessive Master and Little Bitch" and Dean was relishing the role of little bitch.

As they walked out they got applause, men flooded around Sam holding out money for a crack at Deans sweet ass but Sam told them all to fuck off and pocketed the cash for the pleasure of seeing Dean's cock, the club owners rushed over and offered them a job as a S&M act but Sam declined for both of them stating that it was the heat of the moment and he wouldn't share his brother with anyone.

"Wait…did you say he was your brother?"

Sam gave him a hard smile, "My big brother and he fucked my ass like a god last night." Sam laughed as he walked out the door leading Dean.

…

Sam drove back to the cottage, Dean wasn't allowed to drive. Dean watched Sam the entire time he was driving. Sam knew it but didn't acknowledge it even though he wanted to break down and smother Dean in girly kisses but he played the game and was winning.

When they got back he reached over and gently tucked his brothers dick back in his pants then unlocked the collar and removed it, Dean had angry red marks from an inexperienced Master who pulled too hard and fastened the collar too tight.

Sam touched the marks and immediately felt bad, he wasn't used to this role and anything that hurt his brother hurt him as well. "I'm sorry Dean, I guess I don't know what I'm doing."

Dean grabbed his face and looked at him seriously, "A good Master needs practice, you were fantastic tonight baby…you jacked me off in public, forced me to eat my come and cold cocked that fucker that said something about me. I think that was the hottest evening out ever. You won me fair and square baby boy."

Sam blushed from the high praise, "I suppose we could practice then, if its ok with you."

"You got it honey, I'm a good teacher."

…..

Sam lit all the candles around the room then sat on the bed and checked Dean's wrists to be sure they were secure, "Are you sure Dean…I might hurt you." Dean was on his stomach kneeling over the side of the bed with his ass exposed, his voice shook when he spoke, "I want you to hurt me…please its what I deserve."

Sam touched the unmarked, silky skin and kissed it. Dean pushed his ass out and opened his legs as wide as he possibly could, all tender parts were exposed. Sam stood up and held the leather belt Dean had been wearing that night, Sam smacked the lush ass lightly and his brother moaned with pleasure.

"Come on Sam really hit me, stop tickling and put some power behind it you fucking Viking, "Sam's dick was already getting hard, he cracked the belt and it hit the delicate skin between his legs, Dean screamed and Sam dropped the belt.

He knelt next to him and checked, the welt ran from between the cheeks and across the perineum, a few spots were broken along the redness and tiny dots of blood started. Dean was sobbing now the pain was so much. He had been shot, burned and stabbed while hunting but nothing prepared him for the level pain he experienced under John's hand, and now Sam had inadvertently almost rivaled that, he quickly untied Dean then lifted him on the bed, "I can't do this anymore Dee, I really hurt you badly…it was just supposed to be a spanking."

Deans eyes were red and he wiped his nose with his arm, "Its ok Sammy I asked you to do it….Sam do you have Dads belt yet?"

Sam avoided the green eyes looking up at him full of pain, "Yes…but its hidden so don't ask." Dean felt the throbbing getting harder from the blow, "Why did you keep it Sam?"

Sam didn't know why, when he saw Dean beating his genitals with it all those years ago he was horrified but as Dean slept and Sam was going to throw it out he couldn't do it but he didn't know why. "Just because Dean I don't know ."

"Use it on me when we get back…promise me."

Sam grabbed his brothers shoulders and shook him, "What is wrong with you, its not right to want that. That bastard hurt you so bad, if I saw him I'd kill him Dean I swear it. He created some sort of twisted thing in you and I don't want to be a part of it."

Dean wasn't going to rehash the way he embraced the kinks forged from his childhood with John that he could never escape, he refused to explain to Sam once again on how it was either accept himself as is or suck a bullet.

Instead he got up and painfully made his way to the bathroom, a wave of shame and self doubt washed over him about his sexuality, fantasizes and the need to stop monsters from beating their way out of his skull.

Sam had busted a brick in his carefully built wall of confidence that was years in the making and he had to escape before another one became broken. Sam followed him into the bathroom trying to explain himself.

He started a warm bath for Dean, his big brother braced his arms against the tile and hung his head.

"Dean I didn't mean it like that…I want to play Master for you and I just don't know what I'm doing. I liked it, leading you around like that and making you do things was empowering for me, cold cocking that guy for you was exciting and I love feeling like I can protect you now. I want to learn…will you still be my teacher Dee?"

TBC


	49. Wuthering Heights

**(extra chapter for you darling, to keep your mind off things.)**

"This was a mistake Sam, my kinks aren't for you." Dean entered the tub and hung on to the side gasping at the hot water hitting the bad spots. He rested his head on a towel and wiped his eyes. "If you want to do something for me go get a bottle from the bar."

"No Dean."

Dean glowered at his brother, "What do you mean no, get me a friggin' bottle Sam."

"No Dean, I'm not going to let you get drunk in a bathtub." Sam got in with him and went to touch him. "Better not Sam you might get crazy cooties or something."

Sam gave up trying to talk to him, instead he washed him like had done many times before trying to comfort his broken man-child. Sam hummed as he soaped Dean up and found it very Zen. His mind drifted as he rinsed his brother thinking about the warm skin, silky short hair and the thick wet lashes rimming Dean's gem green eyes.

Sam washed Dean's face like a child, getting his nose and ears with the wash cloth then tweaked his nose, "You are so cute Dean."

Dean raised an eye brow, "You are so weird Sam."

Sam reached between his legs and touched Dean's wound lightly, "I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you like that on purpose."

Dean didn't want to talk it over anymore, he was done. "Just…Sammy just drop it ok? Help me out."

Sam was still smiling and humming as he toweled him off , he took his hand and told Dean to lay on his stomach. Sam came back and kept humming as he worked almond oil between his hands.

"Baby what's that song your humming?"

Sam wiped off his hands and put on a CD they brought, "Wuthering Heights" by Pat Benatar started to play and Sam sang along while he massaged Dean's broad back.

"Out on the wiley, windy moors, we'd roll and fall in green  
You had a temper like my jealousy, too hot, too greedy  
How could you leave me, when I needed to possess you  
I hated you, I loved you too  
Bad dreams in the night  
You told me I was going to lose the fight  
Leave behind my Wuthering Heights.."

Dean heard a woman's beautiful, almost operatic voice come from the speakers. Sam was working his brother's gluts, "This is my own private song when I think of us."

Dean sighed, enjoying the long, strong fingers massaging him, "Sam you are such a girl sometimes."

Sam ignored his comment, his voice sounded dreamy and soft, "Dee you are the dashing and handsome Heathcliff and I'm Catherine, lost trying always to reach her beloved but Heathcliff rebuffs her. Catherine is always searching for him so she is complete again...so romantic."

Dean actually felt his eyes tear up from Sam's description of how he viewed them, "Baby that's just friggin' sad, not romantic."

"Dean are you crying over it? It is sad I know, but its us."

"Ooh, it gets dark, it gets lonely  
On the other side from you  
I pine a lot, I find the lot falls through without you  
I'm coming back love, cruel Heathcliff  
My one dream, my only master

Too long I roam in the night  
I'm coming back to his side to put it right  
I'm coming home to

Wuthering, wuthering, wuthering heights  
Heathcliff, it's me, I'm cathy, I've come home  
I'm - so cold, let me in your window…"

Dean listened to the words and closed his eyes, Sam leaned down and whispered, "let me have it, let me grab your soul away"

Sam finished by gently oiling the skin that was lacerated and welted, when he was done he kissed his wounded warrior all over and covered Dean up. He turned on an action movie for him.

Sam went to leave, "Sammy don't leave me baby."

"Dee I'm just going to get you a cold beer."

When Sam came back Dean was fast asleep, he shut off the TV, got into bed and drank the beer while watching his brother sleep. Dean was having nightmares again so Sam rubbed slow circles on his back and he started to snore softly.

…

The next morning Sam packed everything up and loaded the car letting Dean sleep, he shook him gently, "Rise and shine handsome." Dean opened his eyes slowly, "What time is it?"

Sam pulled off the covers and checked between his legs, it looked better and it was pink instead of red, there was a dotting of scab starting. "Looks better, I left out your black sweat pants and a t shirt to wear. You can go commando so nothing is rubbing."

Dean's eyes opened wide, he remembered everything now and was mortified over last nights events. "Yeah thanks Sam." He got up feeling sore and stiff, he put on a good act for Sam but not good enough.

"I'm driving Dean, we can stop to eat first." Dean didn't argue.

….

Sam turning 17.

….

Dean left the hunt early leaving Bobby and the group behind because there were some things a lot more important than monsters or a rouge demon, he had been gone for a week and today was his baby Sam's birthday.

He rolled in the driveway as quiet as his girl would let him.

Dean opened the door and worked his way upstairs boots and socks off. He peeled off his dirty, bloody clothing and slowly opened the door then launched his naked body on the figure under the blanket, "Happy birthday sweet Sammy!"

Dean had landed on a pile of pillows, he looked around quickly, _"Oh shit…I'm screwed.."_ Dean felt a large hand grab his ankle from beneath the bed and slid him off, a big naked Sam crawled on top of him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Dean was breathless, Sam was big having put on more weight over the year and could easily pin his brother down, Dean still packed a harder punch but his baby was a big boy now and Dean secretly loved it.

Sam's eyes were what Dean called his "fuck me" eyes, wild and hard. Sam licked a trail down his brothers hard, dirty body and buried his face in Dean's sweaty crotch. Dean was a little embarrassed by his smell, he had been camped out for days without a shower but Sam didn't seem to care.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "Damn I missed your scent Dee."

Dean laughed nervously, "Sam I've been without a shower, I gotta be pretty gamey down there."

Sam swallowed him sucking the salt off his cock then pulled up, "I love it…I haven't had you for a week, you could stink like week old garbage and I wouldn't care."

Dean watched as Sam straddled him, rubbed their dicks together in his large hands and laughed, "what's the matter big brother, am I scaring you?" Dean was feeling a little freaked out, "No I'm good…Sam what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet, how about we change that? Its my birthday and just knew you would come back for me. If I didn't have school I would have been with you, I missed you so much."

Dean was tired, hungry and dirty. He wanted to surprise Sam then fuel up and take a nap so he could take him out on the town. "Baby boy I got to clean up and eat something."

Sam helped him up and ushered him to the bathroom, "You get cleaned up and I'll make a sandwich for you ok?" he stroked his beautiful face, Dean caught his hand and kissed the promise ring he gave him just a year ago. "Ok honey."

….

Sam walked quietly upstairs and sat on the bed watching Dean sleep, his skin was a history book. A bullet wound here, a knife scar there and the current array of bruises from this last job. Under it all was the faintest lines on his back and bottom from his time with John.

Dean always made the noises in his sleep, fighting for survival never stopped even in his dreams.

TBC


	50. Whore Pink

**(Sorry baby, I was dying for a Samantha day.)**

Dean decided to mix it up for this birthday of Sam's, it was his last one until he was legal and the kink factor in Dean's mind was on overdrive.

He kept glancing over at Sam, the boy had his head resting against the window with a wistful look on his face, _"My Sammy..so pretty and sweet…all the things I want to do to you…oh fuck I have a hard on already."_ Dean grabbed the crotch of his jeans and tugged to make room for the thickening dick mashing into his big balls.

Sam looked down at Dean's crotch, he chewed on his thumbnail and all Dean could see was a mini cock in his brother's mouth. "Knock it off Sam."

Sam pulled his thumb away, "What..knock what off?" Dean pushed the accelerator to get to the surprise a little faster, a shiver went through his body, "Never mind."

Sam pushed his thumb in his mouth and sucked it slowly, working it in and out between his rosy lips, "You mean this…Dean look…this?"

Dean rolled his eyes over then back to the road, "Fuck you Sam, cock tease bitch."

That just prompted Sam to do things that would drive his brother mad, finally Sam opened his belt, unbuttoned his fly and gave Dean just a peek of the reddish brown, trimmed public hair and continued to watch out the window with a little smile on his face.

Dean glanced down and sighed, "You think you can make me pull over Sam is that it? Not this guy, today I'm strong."

…..

It seemed like they drove forever and Sam was confused when they took a turn up a mountain road and climbed up through the dense forest, they pulled in front of a cabin in the middle of nowhere by a lake. "This is it Sammy, ours for the week. Then we have to get back to reality though."

Sam got out and looked around, "Dean where are we? Its beautiful here."

Dean wrapped his arms gently around Sam's waist, nothing overtly sexual just love, "It's the best bug out cabin Bobby has, he comes here when he wants a real vacation and not just to hide out from someone or something. I got it stocked to the gills, we even have water and electricity thanks to a big ass generator."

Sam turned around and hugged the shorter man engulfing him in his young, strong arms. "Dean I'm just…I can't believe you thought of all this for me."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down to the lake, there was a spot under the trees that was perfect. Dean sat down, "I have to ask you something." Sam sat down and suddenly felt nervous, "What is it Dean?"

"Baby you start your senior year this fall and I've been thinking, what if after you graduate we get our own place together. You know just even a fixer upper, I'm a handy guy, we could hunt, come back to our home base and fuck…I see us doing a lot of fucking Sam and we wouldn't have to be quiet anymore. I could make you scream like a banshee,…so hot," Dean grabbed Sam by the hair, "I would hang you from the rafters and paddle you..would you like that?"

Sam pushed his brother down, climbed on top of him and kissed Dean's full lips so gently that Dean felt like the princess for once and he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying it.

Sam moved to his ear and sucked the soft lobe, "Dean…I want to make love to you."

Dean shoved Sam off and he felled back hard, "Dean what the hell, break my other wrist why don't you?"

Dean had hurt all over his face, "What made you think you could do that. I planned all this for you Sam, to make love to you and then …what you want to fuck me instead?" Dean got up and headed for the cabin, Sam rushed to catch up, "Dean I just wanted to ask, baby slow down and lets talk."

He forced his brother to stop and listen, " Someday Dean I want to, I just…I don't know why I even brought it up. I'm yours ok? I'm not here to force anything on you."

Dean pushed him aside and kept walking, "Well maybe we better not do anything since I could break your other wrist."

Sam road blocked him and grabbed his arms, "You know I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Dean pulled an arm away and wiped his eyes, "You know I didn't mean to do that Sam…the rest of my life I have to worry about you bringing it up?"

Dean tried to leave, Sam went to hug him and got a punch for his troubles. Dean unlocked the cabin door and went inside, he followed. When Sam walked in there was a "Happy Birthday" banner and the place was spotless, a stereo was there ready to play and Dean's guitar was leaning against the wall.

Dean opened a cold beer and ignored him. Sam went for it, he had to diffuse the situation before the week was ruined. Sam had offended Dean in the worse way possible, his brother's masculinity was under question if he had accepted Sam's offer. Dean spent his life running away from his childhood abuses, he embraced the kinks it left in him but one thing Dean Winchester said he would never be was a bottom bitch.

He was a bitch under his father's fist, the bow and scrape was natural for Dean living with John Winchester, sex toy, punching bag Dean. Once he got away Dean vowed to never let anyone treat him like a replacement woman.

Sam dropped to his knees and begged forgiveness, "Please Dean I was wrong, I would never hurt you like that. I'm your bottom, I give myself to you…you want to have me now?"

Dean watched his little brother strip quickly and get down on his knees, Sam held up his hand with the promise ring, "Its my promise to you, I'll never take this off . It means you own me forever and I'll happily do whatever you want. You're the man, I'm nothing…just a girl…a bitch so take me."

Dean finished the beer and set the bottle down, he grabbed Sam's wrist and rubbed the gem with his thumb, "I might take this off you someday."

Sam tried to read his face, "What…why?" Dean smiled down at him, "Maybe someday we get married and you sport a big diamond." Sam's body collapsed against him and he hugged his knees, "I thought you were breaking up with me."

Dean closed his eyes and stroked Sam's hair like a pretty cat, "Maybe someday I could…" Dean hesitated and then blurted it out, "I could let you have me but not now, I just can't. Sammy I thought about it but let it go for now."

Sam looked up at him with relief, "Of course, you let me know when you're ready and I wont ever push it, the fact your even open to that makes me happy."

"Sam while you're down there crawl on your hands and knees to the bed and wait for me."

Sam hesitated, "Do what now?"

Dean took his boot and pushed him over, "I said…get on your hands and knees and crawl to the bed, do it slowly I want to watch your balls swing." Sam was already getting hard, "Yes…daddy?"

Dean licked his lips, "Yeah daddy will do…I like that..I like it a lot in fact now get moving cause those balls aren't going to swing themselves." Dean held up his hand, "Wait there." He ran out to the car and came in with his gear bag and pulled out a collar with a lock.

"Put it on Sam." Sam got on his knees and took it, he looked up at Dean with big hazel puppy eyes, "Daddy…why?" It was the collar from last years birthday.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and slapped his brother in the face, "Bitch did I stutter? Put on the fucking collar NOW."

Sam reeled back from the blow but he quickly steadied himself and locked the collar on then crawled over to the bed slowly. Dean came over and sat on the edge of the bed, he helped Sam up and touched him tenderly. "I just wanted to give you a taste of the payment you owe me Sammy but that's not for right now…we have a whole week my angel. I have a gear bag of delights for you." Dean pulled out a small key and unlocked the collar, he tossed it on top of the gear bag and kissed Sam softly.

"From now on your daddy's little boy, would you like that Sammy?" Dean sat back against the headboard and held out his arms, Sam was too big but he crawled on his brother's lap, "Oh god yes daddy I'm your little boy always."

Dean nuzzled his neck and nipped it, "Well not always, sometimes you can be my baby boy…or girl. Maybe someday you can be the Master but until then you are officially my little boy."

Sam planned to take mental notes during the week so he could be his brothers Master.

Dean played daddy molesting Sam in every way, he kept him on his lap and played with his cock and balls for awhile and Sam was enjoying playing along, he got into the role much to Dean's delight.

"Daddy it feels funny when you touch me like that." Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder watching his brothers hand work one of his balls between his fingers and pressing lightly until it was slightly uncomfortable, Sam took in a breath and waited for him to stop.

"Daddy needs to take your temperature with his finger now," Sam felt a long finger force its way inside his ass, "Baby I'll need to do it with my dick in a little while and its going to hurt but I still love you remember that."

Sam closed his eyes and pretended, father was even dirtier than brother, "Daddy I'm scared…what if I bleed…will you take care of me?" Blood had been important to the brothers, talking about it, causing it and best of all being able to taste it off each other.

It was something reserved mostly for special occasions but on a hunt if one of them was bleeding and it wasn't serious and the situation was safe, the other took the time to clean the fresh coppery life elixir with a wet tongue.

"Oh baby boy if you bleed I'm going to lick it all up, how hard should daddy fuck you then if you want blood." Sam gasped as Dean worked his finger in and out slowly, "Hard…I want you so hard it hurts me…please hurt me."

"No sweet Sammy, he have a whole week for that. I don't want you broken before we even get started."

Dean pulled his finger out and went to fish around in the gear bag, He pulled out a wide, heavy duty plastic ruler, a white oxford shirt, white panties and socks and finally an obscenely short tartan school girls skirt with a matching headband.

Dean tossed the clothes to his brother, "Got shower, shave ever single hair off your body except your eyebrows and beautiful head of hair, lotion yourself up so every inch smells like sweet strawberries. Put on the pink lipstick and tie the oxford in a knot under your tits…I want that long, hard torso showing."

Sam was leaking like a faucet, "Daddy can I jerk off in the shower? I don't think I'll make it."

Dean looked at the state Sam's dick was in and smirked, "Sure baby but when you come out I'm the headmaster of a girls school," Dean slapped his palm with the ruler, "and I believe Samantha needs proper spanking for wearing that whore pink lipstick."

TBC


	51. Only For You

**(Bon voyage Samantha, only for you darling)**

Sam came out awhile later prepared exactly how he was instructed and stood there waiting for his brother to tell him what to do. Dean had changed into a suit and was sitting on the end of the bed with a stern expression.

He motioned Sam over to the bed and lifted up the skirt, there wasn't a single hair on his body from the neck down and it was all baby pink and silky. Dean turned him around and pulled him open, "Very nice Samantha…a good job primping that little pink hole for me."

Dean turned him back around and Sam was looking at him nervously but his eyes were filled with excitment, "I have been bad headmaster Winchester, you told me not to wear lipstick in school but I ignored you're wishes." Sam looked down at him and smiled wickedly then ran his tongue over the whore pink lips.

Sam turned around, opened his legs, lifted the back of the skirt and pushed out his ass. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Dean, "What are you going to do about it? I'm a rule breaker and a very bad girl."

To a bystander that didn't have the visual and only heard the words would have caused them to laugh but watching the scene unfold gave it a sexual spin big enough to turn anyone's mind to the darkside side.

Dean stuck the ruler between Sam's legs, brought it down a few inches and then without warning slapped his balls with it, his brother whimpered but didn't cry out.

"Did I say you could talk? I know how bad you are…trying to make that horny history teacher fuck you…trying to leave me." Dean started to punctuate the next words with a slap to the balls, "Betraying me…you heartbreaker…I have a great memory and I wont forget." One more slap for good measure brought Sam to tears and his hands went between his legs instinctively to protect himself.

"Oh are you crying now? Poor Samantha, as John used to say to me all the time, "If you're going to cry like a fucking baby I'll really give you something to cry about."

Dean stood up and stared at Sam waiting for a signal to continue, Sam rubbed his stinging balls but gave Dean a little smile and nod telling Dean to proceed.

Dean slid his belt off and held both out to Sam, ruler in one hand, belt in the other, "Then John…if he was feeling generous, would give me a choice. Now at four you don't really know what will hurt worse but you have to pick one so you point to the belt which is stupid because in the end the ruler will break and the belt never breaks."

Sam took a step back but didn't say anything so Dean continued.

"Next time I picked the ruler and eventually it broke, he didn't like that Sam…not at all so after he dropped the broken pieces he took off his belt and finished until he was happy with the job."

Sam looked down at the floor trying to decide if Dean was going off the deep end again or he was still playing the game with Sam.

"I love you Samantha so I give you a real choice, the ruler, the belt or my hand."

Sam licked his lips, stepped forward bravely and took away the belt tossing it on the floor, "Ruler…I deserve it." Sam fished the tube of lipstick out of the tied shirt. "Sir my shirt is also against the rules...exposing my torso like this."

Dean's eyes traveled down the tan expanse of hard, delicious muscles to the sweet belly button above the waist band of the skirt. He broke the scene when he said, "Sam I am in love that body." Sam frowned at the break in the flow, he hissed, "Dean get back into it."

"Sorry baby boy…I mean little wanton whore."

Dean grabbed his hair and shoved Sam down on the bed, he lifted the tiny skirt up with the end of the ruler then pushed it gently between the tight ass cheeks applying pressure until it was uncomfortable then leaving it there stuck.

Sam looked back but didn't move, Dean was fishing around in his backpack and pulled out the camera. "Dee no pictures…I don't want to end up on "Teen lady boys gone wild" or something."

Dean started to laugh breaking character, "Shut up Sammy, I'm putting these on "Juicy Teen Incest Whores From Whore Island."

He made Sam pose in provocative ways, bending over in the skirt making sure his junk was tucked forward so he looked like a girl from behind, legs open so everything was dangling and Sam looking back so pretty that Dean swore it was a chick.

Sam was getting into it and started improvising, he stood coyly holding a strand of hair between his pretty pink lips lifting the front of the skirt with a front tuck and Dean went nuts, "Holy crap…I swear to god it looks like you have a little pussy."

Dean handed him a big swirly sucker and Deans little school girl went to town with it. Sam finally spit on the sucker and rubbed it between his legs, "I hope some big, strong, hot teacher will lick all of this sugar off me."

Dean set the camera down, striped off his clothes but left the tie for last, Sam was laying there with the sticky mess over his shaved crotch. Dean stared at his brother with the look of a man ready to tackle a messy job with determination. He pulled the tie off and bound Sam's wrists tight, "You want me to suck it off…is that what you want?"

Sam nodded and smiled, Dean began a slow saliva soaked exploration of his bitches cock and balls until he was satisfied the sugar was gone. "Where is that big sucker whore?"

Sam grabbed the back of his knees and started to pull his legs back but first ran the clean white socks over Dean's hair and laughs then proceeded to double himself in half. There it was the sucker between his ass cheeks.

Dean groaned at the sight, he plucked the sucker out of its tender hiding place and popped it in his mouth.

Sam's voice was soft and childish, "Does it taste like me Dee?"

Dean popped it out and pointed it at Sam, "Yes baby…just like you, sweaty and sweet with a hint of strawberries." Dean tossed it in the garbage then got up to get get a beer, when he came back Sam was still holding himself open. Dean gulped half of it down and wiped his mouth, "Too much sugar, making room for that ass."

Dean forged ahead and buried his face in the sugary mess, Sam could make as much noise as he wanted now because it was only them and he let himself go, making high pitched sounds until Dean stopped, "Samantha I must be eating that pussy so good for you little girl…you sound like a kitten crying with all the mewling going on."

Sam opened his eyes, "huh? Sorry Dean." Dean pulled him wide open for a second round, "No by all means, the more sex noise you make the better I like it." Dean worked extra hard until Sam was working his hips and Dean's jaw gave out. "I have to stop Sam, I have to have you now."

Dean got between the long legs and guided himself in, he started fucking hard immediately and a stream of filthy talk flowed while Sam cried out loudly with every hard thrust.

Dean knew his brother loved the tenderness and pretty words but in a scene like this Sam didn't want the pretty flowers, he wanted the dirt they grew in.

"Come on bitch scream for me…you think you can get away from me…you can't ever…I'll lock you away forever here…I wouldn't let you go…would you like that?"

When Sam didn't answer Dean slapped his face, that only made Sam fuck with his whole body and laugh strangely. Dean tugged his hair, "I said…would you like that?"

This time Sam's voice came out breathless and sensual , "Yes…lock me up…keep me here …wanna be your whore…"

Dean started fucking again after he got his answer, when he was coming inside his brother he moaned, "No others…no more..oh god .."

He was spent and collapsed on top of Sam covered in sweat, Dean lazily twined his tongue with his brothers each of them fighting for dominance inside the warmth.

Dean rolled over and toyed with the last of the come at the tip of his dick, he wiped it off and rubbed it over Sam's lips then untied his wrists and rubbed them gently in his hands. "Are you ok baby, I wasn't too rough right?"

Sam's eyes were gone, lost in the tail end of their fantasy, his tongue darted out and cleaned his brother off his mouth, "Dean it was perfect…do you think next time I can just be Sam and not Samantha?"

Dean ran his thumbs over the pretty face now emerging into that of a man, "Absolutely, we can retire Samantha if you want…Sam is really what I need anyway. Everything else pales to the real thing."

Color flushed Sam's fair skin, "Thanks Dean, I don't want to kill her off I just want her put away and want to be your main focus always. I never want you to be anything you're not either…just my brother and my boyfriend."

Dean got up to get them both a beer and watched the slow leakage out of his brother, _"Just let it go…you got a come eating problem..only for you and Sammy..oh Sammy.."_

Dean couldn't stop himself, he got on his knees, "Sam get on your stomach and lean over the side of the bed." With effort Sam did as he was told and waited, Dean's jaw was shot but he went in and licked the warm hole until nothing came out. He rested his head on Sam's lower back and sighed, "I got fucking problems darlin'…big ones."

Sam looked back, "Did you hate anything you did?"

"No Sam I did not."

"Then Dean I declare you sane without problems. If you liked it and I wanted it…nothing wrong with it."

Dean hugged him around the waist and smiled to himself just enjoying the feeling of Sam under him, "I love you baby."

After he cooked for Sam and fed him Sam fell asleep satisfied and happy. Dean picked up the entire school girl uniform and tossed it on the bonfire and lit it up, _"Goodbye my little dirty school girl Samantha, you're hot but not as hot as my little dirty Sammy…and he's the one that's important baby…its been a good ride."_

TBC


	52. Tackle Box

Sam woke up to Dean bringing him breakfast in bed, "Rise and shine baby, time to eat and build up your strength for the week. Does poor Sammy feel sore today?" Sam sat up and felt stiff and tender, "That headmaster was one badass Dean, my balls still hurt."

Dean set the tray on the nightstand and checked between Sam's legs, "They are a little pink, he wasn't that bad." Dean held them in his palms and ran his tongue over each delicate orb then planted a gentle kiss, "Better?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed enjoying the gentle touch, "Yes much better."

Dean sat next to him, grabbed the plates off the tray handing one to Sam and started to eat, "Today we can go fishing and catch our own dinner what do you say?" Sam brightened up, "Yeah I would like that, stuff we used to do together like as brothers. We don't do that much anymore except hunt and target practice."

They were just Sam and Dean, brothers for the moment and nothing more. They finished breakfast and got dressed, Sam got the gear ready and Dean sat on the couch watching him move, graceful and quick, _"I have the most beautiful guy in the world…where did I luck out?"_

Sam was bent over the tackle box and glanced over at his brother who was sitting there with intensity in his emerald eyes, "What are you looking at?"

Deans tongue darted out and wet his lips, "Just the prettiest thing ever, Sam you are such a good brother to me you know? You're only seventeen but really a man, you were a man a long time ago and you took care of me…" Dean's voice trailed off and he wiped his eyes, "Lets go fishing."

Dean got up and grab his fishing vest, Sam could watch his brother move around with that tough, sexy bow legged walk of his forever. When it came to Dean Winchester, everything was perfect to Sam.

Sometimes when Dean didn't know it Sam would catch him pensive and quiet, biting his knuckle and looking at nothing in particular and he wondered what was going on in Dean's mind. Sam hoped it was about him but other times he looked so sad and lost that it broke Sam's heart.

…

Dean was getting frustrated feeding the line properly, "Damn it, I'm out of practice…how long has it been?" Sam took the pole away and sat patiently fixing the tangled mess, "Too long Dean."

Dean sat next to his brother watching the long, nimble fingers fix the problem, "You have great hands Sammy, you handle that pole like a pro."

Sam rolled his eyes, "No…no we are going to actually fish and not end up fucking ok Dean? I just want a brother day today."

Dean tossed the pole on the ground, "That's what I want Sam…a brother day." Dean attacked him, tickling his ribs until Sam couldn't stand it and tried to squirm away.

Sam laughed and wiggled around, "Stop it, I don't want to right now I just want to…"

Sam didn't get to finish, Dean pushed a kiss on his lips and worked his legs open with his hands, "Come on Sam the fish will still be there in an hour."

Sam was pinned but managed to work a knee between his brother's legs, "I'm serious get off me." Dean smiled darkly, "You wouldn't dare."

Sam dared and kneed Dean with a mild amount of force into his groin but it was enough to make him fall off groaning in pain, "I'm sorry, I warned you Dean."

Dean hung onto the tree and pulled himself up, he started limping to the cabin and yelled back angrily, "You fight like a goddamn girl, only a bitch hits below the belt Sam."

Sam didn't bother to follow, instead he ended up fishing by himself the rest of the morning. He caught a full string of fish, cleaned them and brought them in to put in the fridge for supper. Dean was sitting on the bed with an ice pack between his legs, ear buds in and scowled at Sam.

Sam yelled, "I'm sorry Dean." Dean didn't bother to stop listening to his music and instead shut his eyes and flipped Sam off. Sam got on the bed next to him and took off the ice pack, it was swollen but not terrible. Sam yanked out the ear buds, "I'm sorry, I told you no."

Dean ignored him, Sam was exasperated, "If I kiss it will it make it better?"

"No."

Sam kissed him between the legs anyway, Dean grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away, "No means no Sammy…remember? Maybe I should give you a knee to the nuts only I wont hold back."

Sam went to get him a beer and a doughnut, he held them out and smiled, Dean snorted, "You can't bribe me with liquor and sweets, I'm not a war time hooker Sammy."

Sam took a bite, "Oh yummy, strawberry jelly." Dean rolled his eyes toward his brother, "Yeah…well I still don't want one." Sam sat down and took another bite, "There is another one in the bag." Sam punched his shoulder lightly, "Come on Dean be a good boy for me."

Sam reached out to touch him between the legs but Dean slapped his hand, "Don't make me feel like some kind of sex toy Sam. I wont be in the mood for awhile until this feels better."

Sam brought him the other doughnut as a peace offering, Dean shook the empty bottle at Sam, "Beer me." He snatched the doughnut from Sam and started to eat it, Sam handed him a glass of milk instead and sat down smiling at him.

His brother held up the glass and studied the milk, he shrugged and took a drink, then he sniffed the air, "Gross it smells fish in here, I was in the mood for tube steak."

Sam sniffed himself, "Sorry I'll shower after I cook up the fish, when do you want to eat baby?"

Dean was still pouting, "Whenever I don't care." Sam sighed, "Please stop pouting it was just a reaction, this is what I talked about a long time ago, us being equal, if I tried to force you what would you do?"

Dean finally smiled, "I'd ask if I was bent over far enough for your big dick."

He laughed, "I call bullshit Dean, you wont ever let me in the candy store." Dean pushed him with his foot, "Hey don't rule it out..I just…I don't know someday."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Liar." Dean touched his balls carefully, "You owe so much now for this."

….

Sam started the campfire and got the all the prep done for supper.

Dean was sleeping and Sam licked his finger and wiped the jelly from the corner of the plush lips, he sat and watched him awhile. The thick, pretty lashes sweeping across the delicate skin and the sprinkling of freckles.

Sam ran is finger over the cut jaw and smiled, _"He looks like a sweet little angel when he sleeps, so pretty and all mine…college be damned …I can't leave you."_

"Dean wake up I'm going to make supper now." Dean groaned in his sleep, "No..go away." Sam shook him, "Come on you're having bad dream."

Dean's eyes flickered open and he looked around, "Where are we Sam…oh yeah the cabin..thought I was..never mind."

Sam kissed his hand, "Where were you, please tell me." Dean got up and walked stiffly to the bathroom, "I was nowhere Sam."

….

Dean sat on a couch cushion Sam brought out for him and leaned against the log watching Sam tend the fire and cooking the fish. The stars were out in full force on that clear night in May and the heat from the flames felt good.

Sam carefully carried over a plate for Dean, there was a potato he baked with the fish and sour cream on top, "Just how you like it."

Dean looked up at his little brother smiling down expectantly at him, he tasted the fish, it was dried out and the potato was burned black but he forge ahead and ate a forkful and gave him a thumbs up, "Sam you know your way around a cook fire!"

Sam gave Dean the dimple treatment and sat down to eat his, he shoveled a forkful of the fish and potato in and spat it out, "Dean this is gross…oh god I ruined it didn't I?"

Dean finished his plate and then killed it all with beer, "No really baby its so good." Sam grabbed his empty plate, "Then you want seconds right?" He watched Deans face change, queasiness made his stomach tighten , "I knew it…you hate it…its ok I'm not a good cook like you are."

Dean felt bad for not being a better actor, "Hey you still made it for me, that means a lot really."

Sam went to the cabin and came back with two forks and a cherry pie, he sat down and handed it to Dean, "Better? I didn't make it so it can't be bad right?"

Dean's eyes opened wide, "awesome, thanks! Where did it come from?"

Sam was happy he made Dean smile, "While you were sleeping I went to that bakery in that little town before we turned to go up here. I felt bad about the nut thing…you know."

Dean ate most of the pie and sat back satisfied, "The way to my heart is with food and sex…I love you Sam."

"Love you too Dean, sorry about kneeing you in the tackle box."

Dean gave him a knowing wink, "Not as sorry as you're going to be Sammy."

TBC


	53. Revenge Best Served Hot

The next morning Sam got up extra early and made everything Dean loved for breakfast, bacon and eggs, biscuits and gravy and coffee black.

Sam took his time so it turned out right and he didn't burn anything. Sam hoped it would make Dean kinder when he decided to get Sam back for kneeing him in the crotch.

Sam jumped on top of him and Dean woke immediately, "Holy crap its like a horse jumped on me," Dean looked into the pretty hazel eyes and let out a sigh dripping with love, "a very attractive horse…damn it Sam you've turned me into a girl with all these feelings and crap."

Sam smiled down at him, his messy long waves and sweet features made him look younger than seventeen and Dean couldn't get enough.

Sam cocked his head and frowned, "What are you looking at?" Sam brushed his hair back with his fingers, "I look like hell in the morning right? I brushed my teeth so it can't be morning breath."

Dean squeezed his bottom, "Yeah Sam that's you, always looking like hell."

Sam climbed off and gestured excitedly, "Hurry up I made everything you like." Dean walked in the kitchen and sat down looking at the spread, "Wow baby It all looks…actually really great."

"Don't worry Dean, its not a repeat of the burnt fish and potatoes from last night. Even the worse cook can't mess up breakfast." Dean tasted everything and nodded, "I'm not even lying this time, its all great." They sat eating and Sam was smiling and humming to himself.

Dean watched him curiously, "What are you so happy about?" Sam shrugged, "Nothing I'm just happy…can't I just be happy? I am in a nice cabin with my extra nice brother…."

Before Sam could finish Dean interrupted, "Aha, I knew it, this was all a bribe so I don't get you back for kneeing me in the jewels…well I haven't forgotten so watch your back baby boy."

Dean was the one smiling then and shoveled in the rest of the food and drank half a pot of coffee, he pushed himself away from the table and patted his stomach, "Wow I am stuffed, thanks Sammy."

Sam sat glumly picking at his food, "What are you going to do to me?" Dean smirked, "I don't know, what's a good punishment for hitting below the belt like a little bitch?"

Sam crossed his legs, "Don't hit me in the balls ok?" Dean got up and stood behind Sam rubbing his shoulders, "I have to think about it." He was enjoying the emotional torture.

It was a game, sometimes Sam played it also only his revenge was usually a practical joke. Dean would piss off Sam with something stupid and then Dean could be tortured up to week waiting for Sam's revenge.

Most of the time it was in good fun but other times the brothers kicked it up a notch and Sam was afraid it was one of those times.

…..

They went hiking on Sam's insistence, Dean had bad memories of the photos David took of Sam on their hike and he still harbored resentment.

One day he was going through Sam's phone and came across all of them including the kissing and butt grabbing ones. He never said anything, Sam kept them for a reason and didn't think Dean would ever spy on him but its something his brother did often to keep tabs on Sam's life or lack of one.

They ventured further into the woods climbing until Dean sat down, "Ok that's it, I'm done here."

Sam the athlete wanted to keep going but sat next to Dean, "Come on Dean don't be lame, keep going." Dean pulled a soft sided little cooler out of his backpack and pulled out a single beer which was the only thing it contained, he opened it and started to drink.

Sam gave him the bitch face, "Seriously…you packed a mini cooler with one beer and as stupid as that is you don't bring one for me?"

Dean held the cold bottle to his forehead, "Sure its my emergency beer…I deem this my emergency because I'm dying of boredom." Sam got up and started to walk back, "Fine we can go back then." Dean finished the beer, dropped the empty in his backpack and yelled, "Hey Sammy guess what?"

Sam stopped, exasperated with his brother, "What Dean..what do I need to guess?"

Dean smirked , "I figured out how to get you back…its going to be…well let me come get you."

Sam screamed like a little girl and started running. Dean only walked and every time Sam glanced back he never seemed farther away. _"Sweet Jesus…Dean is like that creepy android in Westworld…the faster I run the faster he walks…shit…"_

Sam didn't know what to expect but he imagined it would be painful somehow. "Saaaamy I'm going to find you." He heard Dean drag out his name and start laughing, Sam reached the cabin, tossed the backpack away at the start of another path as a diversion and ran inside looking for a place to hide.

Dean showed up in what Sam could swear was thirty seconds after him and picked up the backpack , looked around at headed down the other path yelling, "Saaaamy come out and play." Dean was now dragging a big stick in the dirty, the image was so creepy Sam got a chill.

…

Dean did it all for effect, from the single beer, the words he used and the tone of his voice. He had no intention of hurting Sam with the stick but the creepy factor was important.

Dean remembered the last time this happened, but it was Sam doing the torture. Dean had royally pissed his brother off and Sam told him, "You wont know when its coming …but its coming."

Dean spent a week on the edge, one night after a hunt Sam jumped him in the salvage yard. He handcuffed Dean to a door handle and left him there. The rest of the night was spent waiting for Sam to finish the job but by morning a yawning Sam shuffled out, forced Dean to suck his dick and then let him loose.

…

Sam broke out laughing because he had fooled Dean Winchester the expert hunter. Sam got some ice water and sat on the couch thinking how clever he was and eventually dozed off.

He woke up to a black hood going over his head, he heard a voice growl, "Now you little bitch, lets see how smart you are." Sam was frantic, the hood was too much for him and he tried to squirm away but Dean was sitting on top of him unbuckling his pants.

He was lifted to his feet, "Dean I'm sorry ok? Take the hood off its freaking me out." Dean pulled off Sam's boots and socks then his jeans, Sam couldn't help himself, his cock was already twitching from the touch of his brother.

Dean's voice dripped with honey, "Sam I have some toys to play with…you want to play don't you birthday boy?" Sam was afraid to answer him in case it was the wrong answer.

He felt Dean lead him to the bed and push him down, "Looks like someone has a very hard dick, not me baby boy, my junk is still sore. Do you know what that means?"

Sam's voice cracked, "No…Dean please let me go…its your Sammy talking now and I love you."

Dean stood over the naked youth on the bed, his eyes were shining with lust as they traveled over his little brother, "It means some lucky little boy is getting a birthday treat."

Sam tried to pull the hood off but Dean grabbed his hands, secured a rope around his wrists and tossed the other end around an iron bar on the headboard pulling it snug. Sam pulled but all he did was move the iron bar in the frame, his bladder was screaming from the nerves and too much water, "Dean I have to pee let me go."

Dean went to the kitchen, grabbed an empty milk carton, came back and stuffed Sam's cock in it, "So take a piss, I'm holding you, it wont spill." Sam whimpered, "I can't like this, let me go and I promise I'll come back."

Dean laughed, "I call bullshit..you wont come back here, now piss in this carton." Sam tried to go, Dean spoke softer to him and massaged the area between his hips gently, "Come on sweetheart…you can do it…make me happy and be a good boy."

Sam relaxed and the urine flowed, Dean waited until he just heard dripping "Are you done Sammy?"

Sam's voice sounded so young to Dean and he found it a turn on, "Yes thank you Dee." Dean emptied it in the toilet and tossed out the carton, when he got back he licked the drop at the tip of his brothers dick and Sam started to harden again.

"Sam you are such a good little brother I didn't even have to let you piss yourself."

"What…you aren't serious..right?"

"No…most likely not, next time I'm not sure, I just didn't want the place stinking like piss," Dean pushed his lips against the hood, "Its not like being handcuffed all night in a salvage yard and being forced to piss in your pants…I'm not that evil."

That night harkened back to John spanking a bare bottomed Dean over his lap and Dean being force to pee right where he was. That memory held nothing erotic for Dean and was a source of shame along with the night in the salvage yard. Sam thought it was sad but a little funny, Dean was mortified.

Dean told himself Sam didn't know or remember what had happened but it didn't stop him from being angry.

Sam kicked with his foot and missed, "Fuck you Dean, you made your point now let me go."

"You know Sam, for someone that hates this so much you sure got harder when I mentioned you pissing yourself. Say what you want but your body always betrays you. This could be so much worse baby but you are pretty new to all this so I'm taking it easy for now. A couple years from now you will beg me to do this to you and more."

Sam wanted to scream what he was thinking but he didn't dare, _"In two years I'll be in college making a future for your sorry ass." _But Sam didn't provoke him. Depending on the situation Sam changed his plans for the future, right this moment he was planning on leaving.

Dean sucked little love marks on the inside of his brothers tender thighs then tugged gently on one of the delicate balls, he switched to the other, Sam whimpered as Dean moved to his stiff dick and teased the throbbing vein leading to the sensitive head.

Dean pulled off and spoke softly, "Sam..are you mine?"

Sam squirmed on the bed trying to find the wet hole again, "Oh god…Dean I'm yours… I'll never leave you…leave us."

TBC


	54. BitchJerk

Dean worked his mouth slowly pulling tightly to the tip and down again then picked up the pace.

Sam was going insane wearing the hood, only feeling the mouth taking him and the delicious wet sounds as his brother slurped his dick hungrily trying to taste the first drops of fluid from Sam.

Dean paused letting his brother fuck his mouth, Sam pushed quickly until he emptied his balls and Dean swallowed greedily until nothing came out. He pulled off with his lips tight so there was the popping sound Sam found so funny.

Sam laughed softly under the hood, "That always sounds so weird. That's mind blowing…god you are the best ever."

Dean pulled off the hood, Sam looked up at him squinting at the bright light, "The best ever? Sammy who do have to compare me against…I mean its true I'm sure."

Sam answered nervously, "No one I swear, I'm only for you forever." Dean chuckled, "Baby I know you would never cheat on me, I'm just yanking your chain."

Sam pulled at the ropes, "Please Dean."

"Please what baby?"

Sam opened his hazel eyes fully, untie me."

Dean sighed and pulled out the Buck knife cutting the rope. Sam's arms were shaking under the strain and Dean knew he pushed the seventeen year old too far.

He noticed the red marks around Sam's slender wrists and he felt terrible. Sam put his head down and rubbed his wrists slowly.

"Sammy I'm sorry, it was payback that went a little far with the rope and hood." Dean took the wrist with the scar and rubbed it gently, "Did I hurt it again?"

Sam shrugged, "I feel so messed up with you sometimes, its like nothing can just be regular like everyone else. There has to be some kind of …I don't know I just want it normal sometimes like other couples, can you just not be a jerk the rest of the week?"

Dean grabbed Sam's face in both his hands, "Look I promise everything is what you want from now on ok? I eat what you eat, do whatever you want and I'll be as normal as you want me to be I swear it...oh and Sam I forgive you for being a little bitch and kneeing me in the junk."

Sam looked at him warily, "Really, whatever I want? What if tomorrow I want to go shopping in that tourist trap of a town and out for dinner and a movie?"

Dean stood up and stuck out his hand, "Done, I said anything." Sam took his hand and squeezed it, "Ok then, I want a nice massage…just a massage though."

Dean got up and dug around, "I have every single sexual device, both painful and pleasurable in here but no massage oil."

Sam's eyes widened with curiosity, "Are you serious..like what?"

Dean started to hold things up and name them, "Electro Sex butt plug, expanding dildo, cock cage, sounding kit, e stim medical grade…um…I don't remember what this is..oh I like this one it's a prostate milker," he dropped back in the bag.

Dean pulled out a huge purple jelly dildo with knobs down the shaft, "this one I thought you would actually like."

Sam pointed to his brother accusingly, "You were going to use that crap on me? What kind of damn birthday week did you think I wanted you pervert. See Dean this is the kind of crap I'm talking about, its supposed to be my week and you buy stuff you want and expect to experiment on me like some kind of sex ranch boy toy."

Dean let out a sharp laugh, "Sammy did you just say…what now…a sex ranch boy toy?"

He grabbed another huge duffle and opened it pulling out all sorts of odd costumes, "Lets see…I got a girl scout uniform, a cheerleader outfit…harem girl..leather chaps…um..sexy army guy, sexy cop, sexy fireman,"

Dean started to chuckle, "Oh I love this one…we have to do this, sexy farm boy…nope no sex ranch boy toy but if you tell me what he looks like I imagine I could whip something together."

Sam just gave him the look of death.

Dean snapped his fingers, "SammyI got it, sex ranch boy toy…well if I combine sexy farm boy and the leather chaps…," Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then shook his head, "No..I would have to cut the ass out of the bib overalls and then what's the point in chaps right?"

Sam was hating him at that moment but the sight of Dean standing there in a pile of costumes and strange toys forced a chuckle out of Sam.

Dean looked so earnest about it all like it was so normal and common to carry that around on a vacation, plus his brother was naked which actually added to the sweetly serious expression on his handsome face.

"I hate you Dean, you are a total jerk off douche bag."

Dean sighed, "You love me..you know it so stop lying Sammy."

"Alright I love you but you are still a bag of dicks."

Dean raised his arms in the air, "Yahoo…I'm not a douche bag." He looked over at Sam, "I dropped the douche status?"

Sam sighed, "Its like being with a kid sometimes."

"Hey baby boy I changed your diapers not the other way around."

Sam snickered, "Well someday I'll be changing yours old man."

Dean's eyes brightened, he bent down and reached under the bed and pulled out another duffle, Sam unzipped it and his eyes widened, "What the hell Dean!"

Dean pointed proudly, "I forgot..its a bag of dicks." It seemed stuffed with every conceivable dildo know to man, Sam pulled a massive one out, "Dean this is like a babies arm holding an apple…can I use it on you then?"

"No."

"What about my massage?"

Dean hurried to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of olive oil, "This will work." Sam was resting on his back still rubbing his wrist, Dean came over and straddled him. "Ready for a great massage?"

Sam closed his eyes, "Nothing sexual, I want to relax." Dean pretended to pout but Sam didn't bother to look. He rubbed the oil over his hands, moved up over Sam's chest and started with his temples then working around his cheekbones, nose and jaw line.

Sam frowned and opened his eyes, Deans cock was hitting him in the chin, Dean slapped his face with it,"Hey close your eyes, my dick has a mind of its own and its enjoying your massage." Sam closed his eyes again, "Fine."

Dean slid farther down his body so he could reach his shoulders and chest, Sam let out a sigh and a smile played on his lips. "That feels so good, you have wonderful hands big brother."

Dean moved down until he was massaging his hips and thighs avoiding everything in between, then Dean worked down the long stretch of leg to his feet. "There baby feel better? I can do your back now." Sam still had his eyes closed and ran his tongue over his lips, "Is that it?"

"Yeah that's it, you said no sexual stuff and I'm being good… now roll over."

Sam rolled on his stomach and Dean worked his back for a long time then the gluts and the back of his legs. "Well I suppose that's it then. I'm going to outside to jerk off and then I'll make lunch…I'm sporting a lot of wood here."

Sam watched him through the window as Dean sat in an old chaise, leaned back with his eyes closed and proceeded to jack himself off. Sam loved it when Dean bit his bottom lip and the grunts of pleasure came from him. After his brother groaned and came over his own stomach Sam sat back and sighed, _"Well this is boring…"_

Dean came in, washed his hands and made them lunch, they sat outside and ate while Dean made small talk and clean jokes. Afterward Dean read a book, took a walk minus Sam and came back to start a campfire.

….

Sam stood there with his arms crossed watching him, he was barefoot, wearing cut off denim shorts and no underwear. "So Dean see anything you like?"

Dean was sitting down and face to crotch with his brother, "Sure plenty but can you move? I'm trying to get this fire going." Sam was livid, "Why is everything all or nothing with you?"

Dean looked up at him with innocent green eyes, "I have no idea what your problem is…I'm being good and that's what you want so I'm good. Go jack off or something."

Sam sat down, unzipped the shorts and proceeded to play with himself, Dean raised an eyebrow and watched for a minute, "Yeah… you might want to go farther away, its about to get blazin' around here with the fire and I don't need anything getting roasted."

Sam got up, stuffed himself back in and shouted, "Fuck you Dean." Dean smiled and tipped an invisible hat, "No Sam….fuck you." He turned back to the fire and started to laugh._"Lets see how long he likes good Dean."_

…

"Sam…Sammy wake up its like seven and I'm going to put the steaks on." Sam was groggy from the nap and got off the chaise. He sat next to Dean on the log and watched his brother, "I hate it here, I'm bored."

Dean shrugged, "Could have been exciting but little miss prissy pants didn't want to do anything fun. See Sam, I'm boring when I'm good what can I say?"

"You are not putting an electrified dildo in me."

"Uh..its a electro sex butt plug…get it right."

"No Dean."

Dean looked at him hopefully, "Someday maybe?" Sam covered his face and shook his head, "Yeah sure someday whatever…will you shut up about it then?"

Dean smiled like a kid at the circus, "Yes sir!"

"God Dean you are so fucking weird." Dean tested the steaks and pulled them off, "Ahhh …but I'm not boring, Sam why don't you jack off for me and then we eat?"

"Will it make you happy baby?"

"Very."

Dean was feeling happy again, he was having steak for supper and his brother was jerking off just for him.

TBC


	55. Darkness or Light

**(Darling, I'm going to fast track to the chapter very soon where everything explodes and Sam goes to Stanford because there are so many delights to be had there for a young man all alone and desperate for attention and poor Dean can't do without his Sammy. Enjoy the unexpected bounty until then.)**

They slept in the next day then got up in time for a snack and get ready for the evening of whatever Sam wanted to do for his birthday. Dean was still on his good behavior which irritated Sam because he knew what his brother was really like. This was not his Dean, he was boring, polite and overly sweet.

Dean brought Sam a snack and handed him a bottle of water, "Anything else for my birthday boy?" He smiled sweetly at Sam who scowled up at his brother, "God you suck like this, its always either darkness or light with you, show me the middle ground Dean."

"No way Sammy, I'm going to be good…isn't that what you wanted?" Sam sighed and looked inside his sandwich, "Yeah I suppose but…hey I asked for cheese, tomato, lettuce and mayo, this has ham." Dean grabbed it, stuck it in his mouth and hustled to the kitchen. A flash later he was back with exactly Sam wanted. "There yah go baby, eat up."

Dean stood there watching as his brother took a bite, "Dean its great, sit down. So I want to go see that new romantic comedy at that little theater in the tourist trap town near here." Dean's jaw tightened, "Romantic comedy…it sounds…awesome." He forced a smile.

Sam finished his sandwich, "It was actually pretty dry, you should have put on more mayo." Dean narrowed his eyes and looked from Sam to the empty plate, "Yeah sorry about that, funny you ate all of it."

"So Dean I want to go out to a vegetarian place I saw for my birthday dinner tonight, I was thinking of the surf and turf at the steak house but eating healthy is better right?" Dean's face dropped and Sam thought he actually saw a tear, "Sure baby whatever you want."

"I want to go ballroom dancing Dean." That was it, Dean got up and turned his back to Sam breathing slowly then lost his false composure, "Oh my god…just fucking shoot me while you're at it Sam," Dean pulled off his jeans and grabbed his crotch, "There is some fucking ball room for you and a nice non vegetarian tube steak."

Sam smiled with an air of superiority, "You are so easy Dean, babe you don't have to act like such a smarmy ass kisser, just be yourself ok?"

Dean relaxed, "Oh thank god..I was seriously going to die acting like that. So what do you really want to do this week?"

Sam grabbed a notebook and pencil and made a list, "Ok today I want to hit some of those little gift shops…seriously so don't ask , maybe hit a diner for supper so you can refuel your grease tank."

He tapped the pencil on his cheek, "Tomorrow we can go out for surf and turf…um…and an action movie. During the day whatever I don't care."

Dean looked hopefully at Sam and smiled, "Can we go dancing sometime this week? We might have to drive awhile…I doubt there are any gay clubs around here."

"You know Dean a lot of the trendy places are pretty liberal with a mix of people…we could give one a try, what do you say?"

Dean was still spooked by the encounter at the carnival last year. He had to defend them and at a place like a club things can go wrong fast. "I don't know Sam..I guess so I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sam stood up, towering over his brother and packed with muscle, "I'm not too worried this year."

…

Dean followed Sam around all the shops until he found one that actually was interesting to him, an antique store, "Please Sammy I'm being so good and if I have to look at another friggin' snow globe or ornament I swear I'll puke." Sam peered in the window, "This actually looks pretty cool, yeah lets go it."

Dean walked over to the display of knives and weapons, he was attracted to a Colonial American round poll belt trade axe, "Baby look at that! I could kill things in style…wow two grand..oh well."

A middle age woman hustled over from the backroom, she was heavy set with a head of wild curls sticking out every which way, she shot Dean a big smile and pointed to the case, "Its really something isn't it?

Dean grinned at her, "You wouldn't believe the stuff I could do with that, you know I could just buy something new like that but the craftsmanship and the history behind it seems to give old weapons a …"

She leaned over the counter and her face became serious, "Power..is that what you were going to say because its true you know." Dean locked eyes with her and there was an understanding between them.

Lady are you a…never mind."

She tapped the tiger eye nose stud she was wearing, "Protection from bad things."

" I think you need this instead." She took out an antique Bowie knife with a custom silver sheath and stag horn handle. It was set with tigers eye in the shape of what Dean assumed were claws. "It has a blood grove, good detail and lots of …hunting behind it and I don't mean warm blooded animals."

Dean looked it over and then at the price tag, "Oh god..I can't afford that sorry." Sam walked over and looked at it, "Wow nice, I could see you with that babe, its really you."

Dean handed it back to her, "Sorry but thanks for showing it to me…what's your name?"

She stuck out her hand and Dean shook it, "Amanda, semi retired hunter, I guess we can stop beating around the bush here. You two are….friends..or what?"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it, "Boyfriends…getting married someday and after he graduates we are going to hunt together forever or at least until we put down every demon and monster out there…right baby boy?"

Sam wouldn't look at Dean and mumbled, "Yeah sure Dean." Dean shot him a look, "Don't sound so thrilled." Sam changed the subject, "Dean I think you should get it."

Dean was not a person to spend money on himself , he saved it for food and Sam related things. "No I don't need it, its your birthday, you pick out something." Dean gave Sam the credit card and smiled, "Something cool ok Sammy?"

Dean walked out and sat on the bench, Sam watched him through the window and the guilt was eating him up inside. His heart flip flopped between go away and staying. Sam turned to Amanda and handed her the card, "I want that for my brother."

Amanda frowned and looked at the handsome young man sitting dejected on the bench playing with the zipper on his tactile jacket. "I thought that was your boyfriend?"

She saw the scared look pass over the young man's face, Amanda grabbed Sam's had and squeezed, "I mean If my brother looked like him…well I don't know, hell be damned!"

She laughed and put him at ease, he looked over his shoulder at Dean, "He is so handsome isn't he? I'm a lucky guy…he is just…I don't know I love him. Thanks for not making me feel weird."

Amanda took the card, "You know it just went on sale, half price from one old hunter to a new generation. You both will be the ones to save the world I have a feeling."

She went to the back to wrap it up so Dean couldn't see it then pulled out two little old wooden boxes with fine bracelets of tigers eye, she came out and handed him the well camouflaged Bowie knife and the two little boxes. "Call your sad looking boyfriend back in here, I have something for you both." Sam waved his brother inside, Dean brightened up immediately, "Yeah what Sam, you pick out something good?"

Sam held up the box secured with cord, "I sure did, Amanda wanted to see us both."

She looked at the two young men, they had a combination of world weariness with still an edge of innocence around them. She decided the minute they walked in the boys were good people, "What are your names?" Dean spoke for them both, "I'm Dean and this is Sam."

She handed them each a box, "Well your parents are clever, here these are for you both," they opened the boxes and took out the bracelets, "Its just a little something to protect you both, if it works or not remains to be seen, tigers eye was worn by Roman soldiers to protect and guide them in battle. I have this feeling you both have seen a lot and done even more in your lives already."

She handed both of them a card with her name and personal numbers on it, "Call it hunch but someday you might need me for something."

Sam looked at the carving with curiosity, Amanda explained the significance, "Pi Yao, that is the name of the creature on the bracelet, or Bi Xie originally, it's a winged lion. This one has horns so its Pi Ya and wards off evil."

Dean looked at her confused, "Sorry Sam is the one that gets all geeked out about this stuff but its interesting."

Sam fastened Deans on his wrist and then Dean did the same for him. Sam held up his wrist and smiled, "Wow thanks, it's an extra great birthday for me then." She had an urge to hug the boy but Sam beat her to it and gave her a hug.

Dean, recognizing when someone was being very kind, he lowered his eyes and gave her a soft smile, "Hey thanks…can I give you a hug?" She nodded and he hugged her tight. People like her were rare and he appreciated it and never forgot them.

….

They were driving back to the cabin to change for dinner, Dean let Sam drive and he kept playing with his bracelet and smiling to himself. "She was nice Sammy right? A good lady, how did she know we were hunters?"

"I don't know Dean, how did you know she was?"

"Don't know Sam, maybe we all smell alike or something."

Sam squeezed his brother's knee, "Surf and turf right daddy?"

"You got it baby, this day turned out great so far, love you."

Sam smiled and let out a happy sigh, "love you too Dee."

TBC


	56. Movie Snack

Dean walked out and did a spin and stop for Sam with his arms held out, "What do you think, ok for dinner?" Sam's hazel eyes lit up, Dean was wearing a French blue pinpoint shirt with a silk tie and dark charcoal dress pants, his usual boots were replaced by black dress shoes and he looked incredible.

Sam got up and approached him, he was on dimple overload and gave Dean a hug, "Wow, you really clean up nice."

Sam was dressed similar except his shirt was lavender. They stood together looking in the cracked old mirror hanging above the sink in the tiny bathroom, "Sam we look good together don't we?" Dean wiped his eyes, "Damn it, ever since I gave you that ring and made you an official boyfriend I get all teary for stupid crap like this, might as well have a vagina while I'm at it."

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Gross, thanks for that image. You make think vaginas are awesome but I don't." Dean reached up and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, pussy is awesome but dick is better."

Sam looked down at his boyfriend, "There is that romantic guy of mine, pussies and dicks…you should be a poet or write romance novels or something."

Dean nodded at his image in the mirror, "Yeah I could see that, mine would be full of all sorts of nasty smut, none of this hearts and flowers bull…well I guess I'd need to throw a little in there, I know Sam, you can write those parts." Dean punched him in the shoulder and walked away laughing.

Sam rubbed his arm and shouted, "I can write smut, I'm no angel." Dean stalked back to him and pulled out his cock, "Suck me off before we go I'm horny."

"Screw you Dean, I'm not going to dinner with a come covered tie and dirty knees, come on lets go."

Dean stuffed himself back in his pants, "Fine, if we go to a movie then you gotta feel me up…I'm free ballin' it Sammy." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, "See I already have a chapter of that book started."

Sam put on his own jacket and shut off the lamp, "Ok make sure you cut a hole in the popcorn bucket and I'll eat my way to the bottom."

Dean gave a fist pump, "Damn for that I'll even see a romantic comedy!"

…

Dean opened the car door for Sam and when they arrived he opened the door to the restaurant, "I'm going to treat you extra Sam romantic, I left Dean back at the cabin." Dean pulled out his chair and Sam blushed, "People are looking, don't you care?"

"Sammy they are only looking because we are both smoking hot, we look good together and they all want to steal my boyfriend."

Sam was happy Dean fully embraced the boyfriend concept and the weird factor seemed to be slowly fading for him but now Sam had other things to worry about that he pushed out of his mind day after day. He felt that Dean was being betrayed because Sam wasn't being honest about college. _"In the end you are going to thank be Dee…I promise…unless I decide I can't leave you."_

Dean even let Sam order, they were eating and Dean wasn't complaining about his choices at all. Sam was cutting his steak and glancing at him, "Where did you leave my brother?"

Dean downed a glass of wine and poured another, "I said back at the cabin Sam. If I get drunk enough I'll forget about the salad you forced me to eat." Sam was having coffee so he could drive after dinner, "Oh there he is, bitching about the salad…I missed you Dean, glad you decided to join the party."

Dean was just about done with the bottle and ordered another, Sam frowned, "Do you think you should drink more tonight?" Dean looked around, "Oh I'm sorry I thought I didn't have parents."

Sam started to pick at his food, his stomach was knotting up, "Why are you mad?"

The waiter brought over another bottle and poured some for Dean, "Back at that antique place when I was saying we would get married someday and hunt together you didn't seem very excited about it…I thought that's what you wanted?"

Sam waved for more coffee and got a refill, "Yeah sure, it is." Dean pointed at him, "Bullshit Sammy." Sam dropped his fork, "You are drunk and paranoid." Sam snatched the bottle away and set in on the floor next to him, "You are cut off, what are you going to do, complain through the movie?"

Dean's eyes looked full of tears, Sam was worried he would start crying. "I'm sorry Dean, lets just drop it and enjoy ourselves." Dean grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over the emerald, "You wouldn't leave me?"

Sam felt backed into a corner and he didn't want to argue with a drunk, "Never Dean…I wont." Sam got up and rushed to the bathroom, he ran into a stall and threw up. The ambivalence was killing him.

He cleaned himself up and straightened his tie and on the way out grabbed a handful of mints from a bowl sucking like there was no tomorrow so he didn't stink. He broke into a big smile when he saw Dean standing there waiting for him, "Hey gorgeous you paid already? Don't want anything sweet?"

Dean put his arms around Sam's waist and just didn't care at that point who looked, "I already have something sweet." He closed his eyes and hugged Sam for the longest time, it felt like an hour to Sam but he let him.

A couple walked by and looked at them, Dean lifted his head and stared back then took his brothers hand, "Come on baby lets go to the movie, I'll get some snowcaps for dessert."

….

They sat in the middle of the back row like they always did, the theater just had a group of kids in the middle and a few couples scattered around, when the lights went down Sam took his brothers hand and held it, Dean watched the previews but Sam could tell he was smiling.

During the exciting parts Dean squeezed his hand and whispered to Sam about the special effects, Sam didn't care much for it but if his brother enjoyed it so he made the best of it. Sam busied himself with tying together his sour gummy worms into a rope then stuck one end in his mouth, poked Dean and started to feed it slowly in and smiling, he spit the end out and whispered, "Not wearing any underwear?"

Dean smiled again, "Find out if I'm lying or not." Sam looked around and there was no one sitting as far back as them, he leaned down and opened Dean's pants.

Dean tensed as the long, cool fingers pulled him out and started to play with him, he looked down and Sam smiled up at him then plunged his mouth down on the turgid cock. Dean looked around and then back at the screen, he whispered, "Sammy I don't know if I can be quiet."

Sam worked him quickly doing everything his brother ever taught him, Dean watched the shiny hair bounce and the wet sounds Sam was making as he came up and went back down but they were covered by the explosions on the screen, Dean bit his lip and moaned.

Between Sam and all the wine he was lost, the threat of getting caught was so exciting he pushed up into his little brothers wet mouth and unloaded. Sam was holding Dean's balls and felt them contracting and knew the orgasm was going to be huge.

Sam drank it all like a trooper not spilling a drop, when he was sure it was all over he kissed the sensitive tip and tucked it all back in Dean's pants closing him up.

Sam sat up, grabbed his brothers face with both hands and covered his mouth with his own, Dean opened for a tongue but instead got a load of spit and semen Sam was holding in his mouth, he gratefully swallowed and they twined their tongues together then Sam pulled away smiling, "There is your dessert my sexy pervert."

Dean licked his lips, "If I can manage another erection when we get back you are so getting pounded, oh god I love you baby."

Sam whispered, "Maybe..just maybe I could fuck you?"

Dean's face changed, "No."

Sam sighed, "Well it was worth a shot."

TBC


	57. Girl Drink Drunk

**(One last club scene for you darling and then life hits the fan…all this fun can't last forever right?Anyone who is a fan of the awesome comedy troop, Kids In The Hall will recognize the reference to "Girl drink drunk" a nod to them.)**

The next day was spent on a picnic and fossil hunting, Bobby loved them and the brothers decided to bring him back some. They took a nap together in the afternoon, the sun playing over the two naked brothers, their bodies intertwined.

A passerby with a taste for peeping in windows would have looked in and thought two beautifully erotic angels fell from heaven onto the old rusty iron bed and were resting peacefully before going on their mission to spread their beauty across the land.

…

Sam was getting dressed and Dean sat and watched, he loved seeing Sam move. Sam's body was poetry in motion, the long fingers slipped on the watch and tigers eye bracelet, the emerald ring never left his hand.

He shimmied up the tight jeans then walked over to Dean and let his brother adjust his Winchester jewels for him for the best effect, Dean smoothed down the trimmed hair and carefully buttoned the fly up to the top, there was gaping and Dean caught glimpse of the treasures he could have anytime he wanted. Sam's long, firm torso stretched up to a broad chest and two deliciously pert nipples.

Dean kissed his belly button, "I could just worship you for days baby boy…goddamn I'm going to have to fight them off with a club..turn around." Sam loved being objectified by his godlike brother, the thought of being owned by Dean Winchester caused a wet spot through his jeans.

Dean smiled when he got a close look at the swell of firm ass showing about the thick, low slung belt and even happier to see the wet spot. He sucked the fabric and looked up at his young brother, "Every time you do that I get so hot for you."

Sam thrust his thigh forward, "I think you need to clean it better." Sam took a risk and grabbed Dean by the hair and forced him to his knees, Dean looked up at him with eyes already black with lust when Sam backed away and smirked at him Dean lunged for him but Sam was quick, he grabbed his worn denim jacket and put it over his bare top.

"Come on Dean, I only turn seventeen once and I want to tear this night up bitch."

Dean stood up looked at him and then at the table, there was a shot glass, a partial bottle of whisky and a liter of soda sitting there. He chuckled, "Damn baby you are already half in the bag and you had to cut it soda? Fucking pussy…great well I will not drink tonight then someone has to drive right?"

Sam's fair skin was flushed pink from the booze, he smiled down at Dean then hugged him, "When we get back you can drag out that gear bag full of fucked up shit and do it all to me…promise."

Dean pushed him back and shook his head, "No way, I'm not doing anything weird to you unless you are sober babe." Sam pouted, "You suck Dean, I want you to do it."

Dean sat back down and Sam sat heavily on his lap trying to kiss him, "As much as I would love to take advantage of you don't you want to go out dancing?" Sam got up and started to move his torso, "Yeah lets go."

"Sure you are really up for this Sam? We can stay home you know, I'm ok with that. Make some popcorn, listen to some music."

Sam was already out the door going to the car, "No lets go now..I wanna dance and drink." Dean grabbed his keys and watched the tight ass stuffed in the low rise jeans sashay to the Impala, _"This is gonna be nothing but trouble….oh well..can't be worse than a vamp nest right?"_

….

Dean did what Dean always does, barge to the head of the line and It didn't matter if the person at the door was pussy or dick, lesbian, bi or gay Dean was beautiful and confident enough to sway even the most picky human.

This night it was a husky, attractive woman with short hair and a lousy attitude, "Get to the back of the line like everyone else." Dean grabbed his drunken, pretty brother, pulled out a tube of Samantha's lip stick and made her watch as he applied it over the curves on Sam's full, sexy mouth.

When he was done, Dean grabbed Sam's face and pulled him lower so he was almost face to face with the tough woman, "Look at that sexy, lady boy face and tell me my baby can't get in."

Sam smiled at her, "I'll give you a kiss…I'm a good kisser." She licked her lips and quickly took in the sweet features right down to the long, messy waves of his hair and the juicy pair of cherry red lips, "Deal pretty boy."

She grabbed Sam's face and laid one him until Sam was breathless, Dean pulled her of and smiled, "Are we good?" She suddenly felt like Scarlet getting a kiss from her pretty Ashley, the women decided to go for broke, she looked at Dean like a predator, "Now for you …and no cover." Dean grabbed her and laid a big wet one on the woman's mouth.

She just got a kiss from Rhett, "Wow..I think I just turned heterosexual, good thing I brought a change of panties."

Sam poked her in the shoulder and swayed a bit, "Well you are fuck out of luck lady because we are super gay…right Dee?" Dean grabbed his shoulders and pushed him through the doors, "Sorry, he started early."

The crowd shouted angrily at the display and the fact they got in, she stood and pointed at them all, "Hey when you all look that hot then we can talk, until then fuck off." She sat on the stool for the rest of the night in wet panties, reevaluating her life.

…

Sam walked behind his brother with both hands on Dean's black leather clad hips, he kept stepping on the back of Dean's boots and finally Dean stopped and turned around, "Come on Sam, you walk ahead of me toward the bar and I'm going to get a soda and get you a little more grease for your wheels."

Dean walked behind Sam holding onto his belt, he was secretly turned on by a drunken Sam Winchester. Dean was used to his brother babysitting him and Dean decided he liked a drunk pretty boy he could control and show off.

Men made a path for Sam if only to watch the impressively beautiful 6'4" beefcake and the hot leather clad man that dripped a trail of testosterone walking behind him holding onto his belt possessively and watched everyone like an animal claiming its mate.

Sam pressed his hands on the bar and leaned over yelling to the bartender, "I want something with an umbrella and a lot of fruit."

Dean and the bartender looked at each other and both broke out laughing, he made Sam something over the top with plenty of flash. "There yah go baby, you got a lot of fruit now."

Dean smirked at his brother, "Sammy you are a lot of fruit, damn look at that, my man is a girl drink drunk." Sam sucked it down, ate the fruit and put the umbrella in his hair.

Dean slapped the bar and shouted, ""Waitress! Another Tahitian Tee-Hee for my friend the vice president. And this time, no giggling!"

The bartender mixed up something even worse and gave it Sam, "An ode to "Kids In The Hall" handsome? Don't leave pretty boy in the closet with a blender." They both started to laugh again and Sam got angry, "Hey stop quoting stuff without me…I am not a girl drink drunk." With that he staggered into the bar rail, Dean sat him down and grabbed his face, "You are cut off baby boy."

Sam hugged him, "Noooo…come on Dee don't do me like that. I wanna dance."

Dean lifted his big baby Sam to his feet and held his hands, "Sure you feel up to it you sexy beast?" Sam didn't answer, he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him through the crowd to the dance floor.

Sam leaned on him and whispered, "Will you jerk off for me this year?"

"No Sam, I'm sober as a judge."

Sam pouted, "Fine you prude."

The music started and the first thing Sam did was peel off his denim jacket, twirl it about his head and scream "Fuck yah!" He tossed it to the wave of hot men dancing and they fought for a sniff of the kid's sweaty clothing.

Dean looked around worried, _"Oh shit…too many of them..damn it Sammy."_

_TBC_


	58. Don't Cry Baby

Sam was topless which wouldn't be a huge deal except the youngest Winchester brother topless was a sexual intoxicant to all the men within sight of him. The combination of his handsome face wearing cherry lipstick leading down to a set of broad shoulders and chest, the cut of hard abs in addition to the straining button fly was enough to call out the fire department.

Dean stood and watched as his brother let go of his inhibitions and wondered if Sam was going to end up doing the public jack off this birthday. Dean lamented letting someone like him get that drunk.

One man started to grind against Sam's ass to the dance music and holding his waist. Dean watched in horror as he dared to nip his boyfriend on the shoulder. Another grabbed the front and worked his dick against Sam who was lost to booze and letting himself get groped and worshipped.

Dean scowled and grabbed the front man by the hair and shoved him on the floor, the crowd backed up while Dean pointed to him, "Keep your stubby fucking cock off my bitch."

Dean yanked the ass grinder away by the belt and saw the man had his fly open, Dean pointed to everyone looking, then to Sam who was still smiling and dancing like nothing was happening and said, "MINE!" They all kept a respectable distance from the drunk pretty boy.

He dragged the ass grinder out the door kicking him in the rear and watched him tumble into the gutter. "That will teach you to ass grind my bitch you fucking jack off."

The woman Dean had kissed earlier smiled, "Hey big boy, you want a job as a bouncer? You seem to know what you're doing." Dean gave her a hard look, "Woman you have no idea."

Dean stalked back in, grabbed his brother and started to hump a hole in the tight jeans Sam was wearing in time to the music. They were both dripping sweat and not dancing but working themselves against each other.

Dean clamped his brother's bottom tight and sucked his nipple while Sam threw his head back, he couldn't hold on and shot into his jeans. The moans were loud and wanton, everyone knew what happened and they watched as he was racked with little aftershocks of pure pleasure.

Only Dean could make him do that and he loved it, Dean moved behind him so he could finish. He rubbed against the seventeen year old ass until he could feel the slippery mess inside the crotch of his leather pants.

Afterward Dean was exhausted, "Baby we have to go." Sam clung to him tightly and whispered loudly in his ear, "No please baby…I want to slow dance then we can go…kay?"

Deans shoulders dropped, he let out a sigh, "Fine Sammy, its your birthday fun so what song do you want?" Sam suddenly thought of leaving Dean and his eyes started to tear up, Dean held his face looking at his lover with concern, "Sammy…baby don't cry….any song ok?"

Sam whispered in his ear and then hung his head all the energy leaving him and sexy beast transformed into a sad, young man full of confusion. Dean went to the DJ and spoke in length pointing to Sam and then smiled his best smile.

Sam watched them both, the DJs eyes traveled down Dean's body and he whispered something to him. Dean looked back at his baby who was watching him with those killer puppy eyes then back to the DJ and nodded.

Gave the man a simple kiss and that was enough.

Dean nodded to the man, "Play it now and don't fucking touch me again." He went back to Sam and smiled, Sam hugged him, "What took so long?"

"We started talking about music, now lets do this dance ok?" They assumed the formal positions and the music started, Dean was the one that did most of the singing but Sam pressed his lips to his brother's ear and sung to him instead. "Why" by Annie Lennox started to play.

"How many times do I have to try to tell you  
That I'm sorry for the things I've done  
But when I start to try to tell you  
That's when you have to tell me  
Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun  
I tell myself too many times  
Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words  
That keep on falling from your mouth.."

The words started to eat at Dean as he thought of everything he ever did to his brother, all the women, denying him pleasure, treating him cruel and the all the pain he filled his baby with, he started to sing with Sam.

"I may be mad  
I may be blind  
I may be viciously unkind  
But I can still read what you're thinking  
And I've heard is said too many times  
That you'd be better off."

Sam clung tightly to the warm, familiar body that belonged to him and finished.

Why can't you see this boat is sinking  
Let's go down to the water's edge  
And we can cast away those doubts  
Some things are better left unsaid  
But they still turn me inside out."

Soon they were looking into each others eyes, both brothers guilt ridden for different reasons and neither were prepared from the storms to come.

Sam started to cry from the effects of the alcohol, the choices eating at him and the look on Dean's face like everything was on his shoulders and Sam was the one to be cared for.

"I love you…I would die for you Dean I swear it." Dean tried to smile, "Baby you are just drunk so let it go ok?"

Sam shook his head and kept sobbing, there was a hitch in his voice, "Dee I know I'm drunk…I'm a fucking liar..I don't deserve you." It dawned on Dean that he didn't want to know why his brother was a liar and decided to let life unfold and deal with it when the time came.

Whatever hurt that he would have to endure he didn't want to ruin this time with Sam and this sweet moment. "Its alright Sam, I don't want to know…its nothing I bet right?"

Sam wiped his eyes, "Sure…its nothing."

"This is the fear  
This is the dread  
These are the contents of my head  
And these are the years that we have spent  
And this is what they represent  
And this is how I feel  
Do you know how I feel?"

…..

After the song ended Dean took his brothers arm and helped him out of the club and into the Impala buckling him in.

As they started the long drive to the cabin, Dean glanced over at Sam who was asleep and patted his thigh and kept on driving and lost in thought. _"Being sober sucks…"_

….

He got Sam inside and dropped him on the bed, "God its like dragging a dead horse." He stripped him naked.

Dean got in the shower and washed the night away, he brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror, "Does it get any easier Winchester?" Dean let out a laugh to only himself, "I guess not but what fun would that be?"

He ran a warm bath and got Sam up, he walked with Dean groggy and stumbling and Dean helped him in the tub. It was Dean's turn to wash Sam and it was pleasurable but melancholy at the same time. Sam rested his head back on the tile as Dean washed him between his legs cleaning off the slippery mess.

Sam's eyes opened a little and his head lolled to the side, "Are you trying to get me excited…. I'm too tired ok?"

Dean smiled at his little brother, as tired and depressed as he was chuckled, "Just washing that rank old come off, you drunken whore."

Sam closed his eyes and made a face, "I'm no whore…only for you..wanna fuck me? I'm just gonna lay there but you can if you want."

Dean thought it over a moment, "Yeah maybe I just will."

TBC


	59. Pit Viper

Dean watched his brother, Sam was out like a light and snoring softly. Dean looked around the room like God was spying on him and started to suck on his brothers bottom lip like a soft, pink candy. He loved Sam's lips, the way they were shaped, the pretty color. They were always soft and sweet not matter what. Dean felt like a pervert doing that while Sam was out from the drinking.

He decided he had done worse things to his brother and started to press urgent kisses against the beautiful mouth. He stopped when Sam made a little sound and turned his head away in his sleep.

Dean decided to fuck him, he pulled the covers off and settled between Sam's long legs and pushed them back. Despite how tired he was the thought of doing his brother while he was passed out turned Dean on and he reached over and grabbed the lubricant working it over his hard on.

Sam gave a worried little noise when Dean pulled his cheeks open and whispered, "You said I could …remember baby? Just sleep and let me do the driving." Dean guided himself in and Sam's body was relaxed, he pushed the rest of the way in and smiled, "Oh god you were so hot tonight… everyone wanted you but you are all mine always."

Sam's eyes were only slits and he saw a blur of movement then closed them again, his voice was so quiet Dean had to really listen, "Dee is..is that you?"

"Yes its me…don't worry now just sleep."

Sam's body moved like a rag doll being jolted against the mattress, only partly aware he let out little noises that were pleasure and worry mixed with a touch of pain.

Dean felt free to talk, babble actually and did it captured in a moan, "Don't ever leave me…don't…I love you …oh god Sammy this is all mine…I'm the only one that can fuck you..I own you."

He said it all as he watched the body beneath him move as if his brother had no structure and Dean was edging even closer. It didn't take long before he cried out his brothers name glad the dark cabin was his cover.

After he was done, Dean rolled Sam over and cleaned him with his tongue until he felt he managed to eat all of himself up then kissed Sam's ass for good measure. Dean covered him up and let out a contented sigh.

….

The next morning Sam woke up with a pounding headache and his body hurt from a combination of things. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, he saw Dean packing to go back home, Dean crouched in front of him and smiled, "Good morning baby."

Sam smiled wanly and got up shuffling to the bathroom and noticed his ass felt sore. Dean was singing to himself and zipping up a duffle back, "Breakfast is on the table, I'll be there in a minute."

"Did you screw me when I was passed out?"

Dean grabbed the bags and looked back, "What was that Sammy?"

"I said did you screw me when I was passed out…if you did that was a crappy thing to do Dean."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Dean packed the car up and when he got back Sam was picking at his scrambled eggs and watching him. "You did right?"

Dean sat down and dug in, he grabbed Sam's plate and dumped it on his, "So what if I did…so what, you gave me permission." There is a lot of stuff you don't remember."

Sam narrowed his eyes and studied his brothers face, "Don't worry it will all come back to me." Sam got dressed and went to sit in the car while Dean washed the dishes and locked up the cabin.

…..

They drove all day and by night fall hit home, Dean unpacked everything and let Sam go talk to Bobby about their week. When he saw Sam he gave him a big hug, "I missed you boys something fierce, I hope you had a great birthday son."

Sam gave him a peck on the cheek,"Whoa come on now Sam you weren't gone that long." They both laughed and walked in to the house and relaxed in the living room as Dean carried the bags upstairs, Dean held up the carefully sealed box containing the Bowie knife, "Babe you never showed what you got yourself."

Sam shrugged, "Its none of your business…between the hangover and a mysteriously sore ass I forgot all about it." He folded his arms and stared at Dean.

Bobby sighed and got up, "I don't want to know…just once can you two not bicker?" Sam smiled sweetly at Bobby, "Sorry, your other kid is a big pervert."

Bobby grabbed his beer bottle and headed outside, "Wow Sam, Dean a pervert? What a newsflash."

Dean looked shocked, "Geez way to defend me, I take great pride in my perverse nature. Its more of a talent really, some people have it and some don't."

Bobby was going out the door, "Ok I'm going to garage to work, hash it out." The door slammed and the brothers stared at each other, Dean gave in, "Fine, I fucked you so get over it."

Sam followed him upstairs, "You could have just told me, maybe I should get you drunk and screw you when you don't know it you lousy snake."

"Never happen Sam, I get tipsy but my days of being black out drunk are past me. I can handle a lot, you're a lightweight drinker baby admit it. Plus if you ever did that I would kick your ass."

Sam hauled off and sucker punched him, "Like that you giant douche bag?" Dean rubbed his jaw, "I suppose I had that coming."

Sam, always the one to give in helped him up and hugged him, "Sorry Dean."

Dean gave him a kiss and smiled wickedly, "Not as sorry as your gonna be. You wont know when its coming …but its coming."

Sam's eyes looked like a frightened deer, "What…what's coming?" Dean snickered and nodded, "ohh don't you wish knew what."

It was an idle threat, Dean was just once again yanking his brothers chain.

….

The summer flew by, Sam could hunt full time with Bobby and Dean.

Bobby wouldn't allow hunting to get in the way of Sam and his school work but in the summertime it was all hands on deck. Sam was always agreeable but when Bobby tried to implement the same rule for his brother, Dean Winchester had a mind of his own. Hence the GED which was fine with Bobby, controlling him was next to impossible.

It was almost time for Sam to start his senior year and he went ahead and applied to several universities but his heart was set on Stanford. Sam could escape it all and build a career and a real future.

The problem with it all was he would be away from Dean, torn between the escape and the excitement of new people and really being able to make his own choices without Dean dictating to him like horny father figure appealed to Sam but the thought of all those miles between them was frightening and crushed his heart at the same time.

Dean ran hot and cold like an old faucet, one minute he was loving Sam and being over protective and the next worried about the fact he was screwing his baby brother and obsessing over the effect it would have on Sam.

Admitting to Sam he loved cock and ass broke open the dam allowing Dean feelings he could never express before, he could be so loving and gentle and the next time a commanding top pushing his brother to Sam's very limits.

…...

As with every school year Dean waited to pick up Sam, first day of senior year and Sam came out those doors with an actual small group of people around him. A girl hung on his arm laughing and talking, Sam was all smiles and sunshine which made Dean an unhappy camper.

He patted the steering wheel, "Wait here baby girl its show time." Dean pulled off his jacket and got out, he stood next to the car with a smile as bright as a sky full of stars. Tight t shirt and a pair of jeans snug in all the right spots topped by a thick belt gave the effect he was looking for.

Kelly had his hand on Sam's shoulder and stopped, Dean nodded to him but the boy had the feeling a snake was sizing him up. He had tried with Dean but it seemed it was no use.

Kelly and Sam always remained friends after the kiss all those years before in the graveyard, he had a crush on Sam since then and the way he dealt with the pain was to take in as much of Sam Winchesters smile and laugh, admire his body in the locker room and spend the rest of the time trying avoid sporting a boner during class.

Kelly's after school ritual was to sneak a kiss goodbye from his friend if possible then get home and immediately jack off to the memories of Sam. If he was lucky he would swipe Sam's jockstrap and sniff it as he shot over his stomach.

Poor Sam thought he had magical jock straps that disappeared and reappeared on a daily basis. Kelly knew better and nothing got him hotter than a sweaty Sam, he watched him lift weights and the moisture ran down his pits, all Kelly wanted to do when he was spotting Sam is to lick it all up.

Sam stopped with Kelly, "What's wrong?"

Kelly frowned and nodded toward Dean, "That hot pit viper leaning against the black sexmobile…what is he thinking?"

Sam sighed, "God only knows because I sure don't."

TBC


	60. If Looks Could Kill

When the girl saw Dean standing there she smiled and squeezed Sam's hand, "Oh is that your brother Dean?"

"Yeah."

She let go of his hand and walked over to Dean bravely, "Hi, I'm Sam's friend Kayla." Dean's tongue wetted his lips, his was deep and smoky, "Hey Kayla…how old are you?" She blushed, "Eighteen last week."

Sam walked up quickly and stood next to her, Dean poked her shoulder with his finger gently, "Sammy, guess how old Kayla is?" Sam sighed, "Eighteen."

Dean watched her with his beautiful green eyes and Kayla was worried she would faint if he didn't stop staring, "That's right Sammy, jackpot!"

Kelly watched him and the body language he was giving, _"Smarmy scumbag…how are Sam and Dean even related?!" _It was too late, Dean caught him staring and focused his attention on the real problem, "Hey there Kelly, have a good first day of school little boy?"

The little boy was an inch taller than Dean and he shot him a nasty look, "Great Dean, just looking into colleges for next year…how is that GED working out for you?"

Sam couldn't stop it, Dean's fist connected with the boys nose and he fell to the pavement. Sam shoved his brother, "Asshole, don't hit people like some fucking animal."

Instead of defending him Sam stood up for the boy that gave Dean the ultimate insult, Kelly made fun of what Dean considered a huge accomplishment in his life and something that was a source of pride.

Deans demeanor changed instantly and his shoulders slumped , "Sorry Sam…lets just go home ok?" Sam was holding some tissues on the boys bleeding nose, "I'm not the one you should say you are sorry to now am I?"

Dean took his bruised ego, got in the car and drove away.

…

He was holding it all in on the drive home, shut down and just concentrated on traffic and turns until he felt his body relax and pulled up to the house that was so welcoming and familiar.

Dean walked in and immediately opened a beer and sat on the couch, the dam broke and assuming he was alone started to cry quietly.

Bobby saw the Impala, he came from the garage and was going to push open the screen door when he heard Dean crying, _"Awww crap…might as well deal with it."_

Dean heard the door slam and wiped his eyes. Bobby came in a few minutes later with a beer of his own and sat down, "Couldn't help but hear…you know..crying."

Dean shrugged and downed his beer ready to escape, "No idea what you mean."

"Dean sit your ass down and talk alright?"

Dean gave Bobby the straight, short version of events minus the emotions. "The thing that hurt was Sam letting him just…I don't know he didn't even defend me." Dean wiped his eyes again, "I worked fucking hard for that! I'm not a stupid man Bobby."

Bobby raised his hands , "Hey no argument here son, that kid would be dead in a second on a hunt. A diploma doesn't make you clever, worldly or special. It means your book smart and what you did…after everything getting that GED was damn impressive Dean so don't let some little pissant get you all riled up."

Dean relaxed and managed a smile, "Man..Bobby you are the best."

Bobby winked, "Don't tell Ellen, she has to find out on her own."

Just then a car pulled up and it was Kayla dropping off Sam, Kelly was sitting in the back with a swollen nose and a petulant look on his face. Sam turned around, "Come in just for a minute ok?"

Kelly folded his arms, "This is bullshit Sam, that knuckle dragging brother of yours should be in jail." Sam pointed at him and his face was flushed with anger, "Maybe you should be in jail for sniffing my jock straps."

Kelly's eyes shot open, "You…you know about that?" Sam grabbed his shirt, over the seat, "I saw you yesterday, you could at least wash the damn thing before you sneak it back in my duffle bag."

Kayla was sitting there with her mouth hanging open and both of the boys forgot she was right there listening. She gripped the steering wheel, "Um…ok then you guys just..go do you're thing and I'll wait here."

Sam sat back down and touched her shoulder, "Hey Kayla, any chance you can keep that to yourself?"

"Sure, I figured you were both gay or something but the jock strap thing…ok you tell me about what boy sex is like and I'll keep my mouth shut." She smiled hopefully at them both, "Could I watch sometime? I promise I just want to watch." Sam wrinkled up his nose, yuck, no way."

Sam got out with Kelly and Kayla followed out of curiosity, they all walked in and Dean was upstairs while Bobby was watching TV. "Hey Bobby, where is Dean."

Bobby looked at the girl with the lip ring and the boy with the swollen nose, "Sam are you sure you want to talk to your brother while your friends are here?"

"Yes."

"Ok Sam…your funeral."

Sam motioned for them to follow him upstairs, he knocked on the bedroom door, "Dean its Sam…I brought Kelly with me." Kayla whispered, "Tell your hot brother I'm here."

Sam sighed, "Uh yeah..Kayla is here, can we come in?" He heard Dean get off the bed and the door swung open, "What."

Sam pushed Kelly toward his brother, Kelly kept his arms folded and eyed the angry guy in front of him, "Sorry I made fun of your GED, it was a huge accomplishment." Dean nodded, "Thanks for putting him up to that Sam, hey Kelly don't slip in that puddle of sarcasm on the way out."

Kayla stepped forward and touched Dean's bare chest with her finger, "If it makes you feel better I think you are super smart." Dean smiled, "Well really, that's why you came up here, to tell me I'm super smart?"

Kayla stuck out her tongue, it was pierced, "I've got a tongue stud, want to give it a test drive?" Dean burst out laughing, "Hey I like you, Sam where have you been hiding her?"

Sam ignored his comment, "Anything you want to say to Kelly?"

"Not really."

"Dean, come on play nice."

"Fine Sam, Kelly I'm sorry I hit you because you were being a huge douche bag." Sam put his arm around his friend, "That's as good as its going to get."

Kelly stepped up to Dean and looked him in the eye, "You are lucky I don't have you arrested." Dean grabbed his face, "You're lucky I don't bend you over my car and fuck you up that smart ass of yours."

Dean forced a kiss on his mouth, shoved him into Sam and slammed the door. They all heard the stereo turn on full blast and "If Looks Could Kill" by Heart blasted through the door, Dean singing with the song.

Sam pointed to the stairs, "Ok that's his way of dismissing you both so go now you guys, see you tomorrow."

Kelly was flustered, "But Sam.."

"Kelly you are fortunate…or unfortunate I guess it depends on how you think about it, that you are not being butt fucked over the Impala, right now, he is in there naked dancing on the bed singing so let me appease the beast."

Kayla smiled and slowly raised her hand, "I can appease the beast!" Sam scowled at her, "Gross Kayla, leave now."

Kelly looked at Sam with a slightly glassy look in his eyes, "Soooo…he is naked in there dancing on the bed?" Sam pointed to the stairs, "Both of you out now!"

….

Sam opened the door and the song started from the beginning. Dean was indeed standing on the bed naked and pointing at Sam, he swung his hips and belted out the lyrics.

"Caught you in the act - can't put up with that  
Messing where you shouldn't be  
I wanna hear you say you're sorry  
Cause nobody takes advantage of me

You're messin'with my heart - shooting in the dark  
And pulling the wool over my eyes  
Baby don't you push me further  
It's gonna hurt you if it happens twice.."

Sam yelled over the music, "Dean I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you." Dean ignored him and dropped to his knees on the mattress,

"If looks could kill  
You'd be lying on the floor  
You'd be begging me please please  
Baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill…"

Sam took off his clothes and Dean beckoned with both hands, Sam got on his knees in front of him, Dean dipped him backward, Sam yelled, "You know these are chicks singing right?"

Dean ignored him.

"You're living on the edge - hanging by a thread  
I'm watching every move you make  
You don't want to see my anger  
So don't you make another mistake…"

He bit Sam on the shoulder hard leaving marks and Sam laughed over the loud music, "Bite me again I deserve it." Dean bit a little harder that would leave bruises, Sam screamed half heartedly and his head hung back in a stupor as his brother tasted his skin.

Dean spoke the rest of the lyrics in Sam's ear,

"Love is on the line - I ain't about to be kind  
That's a promise and a threat  
If I was you I'd really cool it  
Or risk a night you'll never forget"

They started to maul each other, both still angry, finally the brothers wrestled to settle the disagreement. Sam ended up on the bottom getting fucked by his lover until both had their desires sated.

Afterward there was nothing left, sometime happened that day. The united front was tested and the first weak spot appeared in the Winchester wall.

…..

Bobby went to get the mail and there were letters from universities addressed to Sam, one stood out from the others. Bobby walked heavily up the porch and sat down running his thumb over the return address from Stanford University, _"Gotta find the moment to give this to Sam when Dean isn't around…I'll let Sam handle it."_

TBC


	61. Poison In The Blood

The next morning Bobby knocked on the bedroom door, Dean was up but Sam was still sleeping.

When Dean opened the door Bobby put the acceptance letter behind his back and smiled at Dean, "Good mornin' sunshine, get that brother of yours up and lets get some breakfast, my treat."

Dean looked at him warily, "What's going on, you're not dying or something are you?"

Bobby pointed to a sleeping Sam, "Shut up Dean, can't a guy be in a good mood? Now wake up your brother and lets get going."

….

The brothers came down a short time later and Bobby was still smiling, Dean pointed at him and made a face, "Look at that..fake as hell." Bobby put up his hands and walked to the door, "Fine, I'll just be a huge asshole all morning since that's what you all think I should act like."

Sam went after him, "Hey Bobby you just seem a little out of character is all." Dean was still in the house, Bobby quickly slipped the letter to Sam, "Don't show this to Dean until the right time, you and I can talk about it later. I'll send him on an errand for some ammo or something."

…..

They sat at the diner booth eating breakfast and Dean kept watching Sam and Bobby to judge their expressions, he pointed his fork from one to the other, "You both are hiding something…what, spill it."

Sam punched him in the shoulder and pointed to a pretty waitress, "Hey she is no Betty but pretty cute right?" Dean wiped his mouth and stood up, "Now I know your bullshitting me about something, you Sam Winchester would never point a pretty girl out for me to look at."

He stormed off to the bathroom and when he got around the corner out of sight Sam pulled out the letter and ripped it open, his eyes darted back and forth then he stuffed it back in the envelope and gave it to Bobby for safe keeping.

Bobby looked at him excitedly, "Well come on now, don't keep me in suspense Sam." Sam held up his hand and Bobby broke into a real smile this time, "Sam, son that is fantastic!"

They high fived and little did they know Dean was leaning against the doorway leading to the bathrooms watching the whole interaction, he crossed his arms and his jaw tightened. All he knew was they had a secret together he couldn't know about and it was over whatever was in that letter.

…

"Well I paid up boys, lets get going, demons aren't going to hunt themselves right?"

Bobby and Sam both laughed, Dean narrowed his eyes and watched them quietly. They got up to leave and Dean was still sitting, Sam poked him with his finger, "Come on Dean, big stuff going one, gotta bring our A game right?"

Dean waved them away, "Go on without me, I only hunt with people I can trust." Bobby slapped his hand on the table, "Excuse me? Take that back."

Sam couldn't believe Dean would ever question Bobby, "Seriously Dean what is your problem, Bobby is the only guy that ever had our backs hunting and otherwise."

Dean got up, slipped on his jacket and toss down some bills for the waitress, "You both know what I mean." He smiled at the pretty waitress he chatted up earlier after watching the two conspiring, "Ready to go baby?"

She brightened instantly and hung up her apron, "Sure Dean."

Dean took her arm and stopped at the door turning to the Sam, "Hey Sam you were right, she is really cute….asshole."

Sam stood there destroyed, after everything, Dean left with a girl leaving him to feel like a fool. He sat back down and put his head on the table, Bobby sighed and sat back down. He watched Dean work his old magic with the girl, she leaned against the car giggling as he braced his arms on either side of her.

While Sam watched, Dean turned to see if he got a reaction and saw the face of his now broken down brother staring at him and he suddenly had a pang of regret. _"What if its nothing…they can both be in a good mood right..no crime in that but that letter.. what was it..damn.. love sucks."_

Son don't look at him that's what Dean wants is a reaction. That little slip of a thing is…" Bobby had a hard time talking about their relationship sometimes, "..is nothing compared to you."

At seventeen, even with all of his experiences Sam was still very young to deal with the strange love they shared and as well as he thought he knew his brother the twisted river of emotions ran deep and dark, filled with debris and muck to spare. Even a seasoned lover would have a difficult time with Dean and Bobby's heart sank seeing one of his sons so broken because of the other.

Sam wiped his eyes, "Bobby he is the only person I have ever been with, I gave myself to him and he promised he wouldn't do this anymore."

Bobby looked around to be sure people weren't listening, he quickly patted the boys hand, "Well now we don't need to get into all of that Sam. I get it just …hell do you even feel up to a hunt?"

Sam got up and tightened his emotions, "Yes I want to go."

Dean sat in the car with the waitress as he watched Sam walk stoically to Bobby's truck, get in and both of them drove away. Dean's face fell, the girl named Emma touched his shoulder, "Hey are you ok?"

He started the car and nodded to her, "Yeah lets do this."

…..

Dean sat in the park making out with Emma in the back of the Impala, he knew he could have her right there. "God Dean I never thought I'd be making out with someone today, especially someone like you."

Dean stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "What do mean someone like me?" His defenses went up, it had been a long time since he interacted with a girl like this. She stroked her small hands over the crotch of his jeans, "I just mean a bad boy like you…someone dangerous, it's a turn on."

Dean was hard as a brick but just not into the busty blonde girl, he was dreaming of a very tall, long legged baby faced brother with a sweet smile and a huge cock. "Emma give me a blow job."

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me what do I get? I thought we were going to..you know, have sex." Dean looked her in the eye and slowly opened his zipper, he wasn't wearing any underwear and she looked down at the thick penis straining to come out.

She licked her lips and went for it, Emma barely touched it when Dean groaned and sat up, "I can't do this..I will seriously kick myself later but I just...I can't."

She was furious, "I am going to blow you and now you can't? Wow what an ass, is it another girl?" Dean zipped himself up and started the car, "Yeah I am an ass or as Samantha would say, "a jerk", look I'm sorry I was doing this to get back at her for something I imagined."

She buckled her seat belt and folded her arms, "I can't believe this, well she really must be something."

"Yeah she really is, my baby is six feet four inches of super smart, sexy Amazon and she is all mine."

Emma's blue eyes opened wide, "Wow..I mean that is a big girl, no wonder you don't like me." Dean squeezed her leg, "Oh don't worry, a little over a year ago I would have been all over you. She is just awesome that's all I can say."

Emma pointed to the road, "Fine asshole, get me home and go to your giantess. Should we stop and pick up a ladder so you can climb up and fuck that giant horse you're dating?"

Dean broke out laughing, "Hey I like you, you're pretty funny and its sort of true…goddamn she is hot."

….

Milo motioned to Sam and rolled him a can of spray paint, he snatched it and painted sigils on the doorway and window in the room locking the demon inside that was perched in the rafters watching them. The fact it wasn't making any noise gave them a chill worse than if it had been screaming threats, it cocked his head and smiled down at Sam and it finally spoke.

He wagged his finger at Sam, "Nasty little liar…bad boy is going to leave his lover, and I am the evil one? Your deceptions put me to shame, I would not hurt someone so precious, the brother you have an unwholesome relationship with will be destroyed by cruelty and underhanded dealings...but then I don't love anyone."

Bobby rolled his eyes and got out a super soaker full of holy water, "Just ignore it Sam, its trying to piss you off." He handed it to Sam and he took aim, "Say goodbye."

It was in the guise of an unfortunate young business executive, Sam thought the meat suit was pretty handsome and hated to waste it but he didn't have a choice. It jumped in a flash on top of Sam right before he got off a shot.

Milo was ready and slammed a salt encrusted crucifix into its neck, he had sharpened the end and was pretty proud of his clever little invention. The body rolled off screaming as the darkness spewed from its lips.

Unfortunately it had bitten Sam and the filth pumped into his bloodstream quickly causing blood poisoning instantly. It was a common soldier demon and Sam was mortified he was off his game that day.

He immediately fell ill, Bobby and Milo got Sam to the truck. Bobby dialed Doctor Max and told him to get ready, next he called Dean, "Dean you know where Doc lives right?"

Dean pulled in Emma's driveway, "Yeah what happened?"

"Meet us there, Sam is sick, he…"

Dean didn't wait, he hung up and practically pushed Emma out of the car, "Gotta go sorry about everything." Before she could answer Dean was burning out of her driveway.

TBC


	62. Mister Dee

By the time Dean got there Sam was already on a drip and Nurse Sandy was sitting by his bedside checking his vitals, he came to a stop out of breath and looking crazed, "Sandy what the fuck happened?"

He looked up at Dean and shook his head, "Watch that potty mouth mister, Sam was bitten by a lower demon…filthy things and they pride themselves on poisoning the blood of humans with a bite, the saliva of the host is the carrier in to the wound and your brother got it in spades…poor kid."

Sam was sweating and shivering at the same time, his skin felt clammy to Dean and Sam's color, or lack of it, was bad. He didn't know Dean was even there but when he clasped Sam's hand and squeezed it Dean was rewarded with squeeze back.

Sam murmured something in his delirium but there was no way to know what it was. "Hey Sammy I'm here so don't worry, now show your brother what a hard ass you really are wake up."

Max came in and put his arm around Dean, "Dean you look like hell, maybe I should get you a bed next to Sam's."

Dean's face tightened, "I'm not here me Max so cut the crap and tell me where he's at."

Max took a step back from the angry young man, "I took blood and sent it to the lab, I requested results as soon as possible and lets hope his body is up to the challenge, I have him on a heavy cocktail of antibiotics and honestly this would be something that medicine can treat as long as he responds well."

Dean blew out a breath and grabbed the foot of the bed, "This is my fault, if I would have been there to have his back it would have been ok."

…

Bobby left Dean there to get something for them to eat, Dean insisted on getting into bed with Sam and holding him, he had taken off his boots, jacket and t shirt so he could press his skin against his brothers.

The soft waves of Sam's hair clung wetly against the now hot skin which just moments before seemed too cold, Dean took his cool hand and pushed the hair off his brothers forehead, "Sammy can you hear me?" Sam mumbled but never opened his eyes.

…

Bobby hustled into the room and gave Dean his food, he got out of the bed careful not to disturb his brother.

Dean ate but he didn't really taste it and never bothered to ask what it was, Bobby watched him slowly being eaten alive with guilt, Dean's special brand of self inflicted pain. "You know Dean I wont sugar coat it, you leaving with that waitress was a jackass move but it still doesn't mean you have anything to do with this."

Dean dropped the sandwich and wiped his hands, "Yeah right, you know if I had been there this wouldn't have happened."

Bobby drank from his flask and handed it to Dean who drank over half of it down, "Mother of pearl… easy with that son!" He snatched it away, "I forgot the great Dean Winchester can prevent every catastrophe known to man, you think pretty highly of yourself don't you?"

Bobby took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair, "You mull over how stupid you're thinking while I hit the head."

Dean spotted the envelope in Bobby's inside jacket pocket, he wanted so badly to steal it and read it somewhere in private but he sensed it would be something hurtful and Dean couldn't stand anymore hurt right then.

…

Sam opened his eyes, he rang for a nurse so he could go to the bathroom and when Sandy came in Sam was too weak to get up, He had to pee and wished Dean would have been there to hold his dick in the portable urinal instead of the male nurse. "Is my brother here?"

"Yes he was here but I don't know where he is now."

Bobby walked in with two coffees, "Now where did he get off to?"

…

Later Dean walked in smiling and held a massive, fluffy teddy bear that Sam figured was at least four to five feet tall, it was fawn brown with big green eyes and a red ribbon around its neck. Dean hefted the stuffed animal onto the foot of the bed, "It's an "I love you and am sorry I'm a huge jackass" gift…so do you like him?"

Sam smiled weakly, "I like him better than you right now."

Max buzzed in with Sam's chart, "Well I want to keep you another night on a drip, we have a combo pack of antibiotics going on here and it seems to be working. Tomorrow if all goes well kiddo I can send you home with.." Max pointed to Dean, "your giant teddy bear," then he pointed to the bear, "and whatever that thing is."

….

Dean fell asleep holding Sam, he refused to go home until Sam did. The fever started to break during the night and Sam opened his eyes, "Dee…wake up I have to go to the bathroom."

Dean snapped awake and helped Sam get to the bathroom navigating with the IV. He leaned against Dean as he sat there while Dean stared at the ceiling, "I spoil you Sam."

Sam looked up at him, "Yeah how is that?"

"Well it must be true love since I'm going to wipe your ass for you."

"You might as well wipe it, you've done everything else humanly possible to it."

"Not true Sammy, you still wont let me break out that bag of delights I've got sitting in the closet at home."

"No Dean."

Dean grabbed the toilet paper and started winding it around his hand, "Yeah well anything in there can't be any worse than this."

…

Dean carried the massive teddy bear upstairs and plopped him on the bed next to Sam. "Take off your clothes Sam you stink and we can take a shower together, I better get in with you so you don't fall and break your neck… being all sickly and weak."

Dean let Sam lean on him in the shower and he scrubbed off the hunt, two days in the hospital and he hoped the incident at the diner. Afterward he tucked Sam into bed and went downstairs to make him a plate of food.

By the time Dean came back up, Sam had fallen asleep on the giant bear who sat there staring at him with big green eyes, "Yeah what are you lookin' at, don't get any ideas buddy that bear cub is all mine."

Dean sat and watched Sam breathing slowly, a layer of sweat over him from the infection, his body was fighting it with the help of the medication.

He arms were draped over the fur and his face nuzzled in the softness, Dean got out his phone and snapped some pictures, he put one as his new wallpaper. "_Oh my god that is so cute! Man…what is the matter with me…better check my pants and make sure my balls are still there…funny…wow he is so adorable!"_

…..

Dean woke up the next morning with Sam in his arms and he felt complete again, he jiggled him awake, "Baby its time for your meds." Dean got up and came back with water and the pill, Sam took them dutifully then sat up propped against the giant bear.

Dean pointed to it, "When I bought him I didn't realize he was going to steal you away."

Sam hugged it tightly and smiled, "I love him, in fact I named him "Mister Dee", he is my Dean replacement so when you run off and leave me for a stupid bitch at a diner I have someone who loves me to go home to, I mean he even has green eyes like you."

Dean tugged the bears ear, "I had that coming…I'm sorry and nothing happened." Sam buried his face in the soft fur, "Bullshit Dean, you did something."

"Honestly I was going to fuck her…with a condom but I couldn't do it, hell I couldn't even let her blow me, then I spent the rest of the time telling her how awesome you are." Dean crossed his heart, "I swear it Sam that was it."

Sam kept his face buried, his voice muffled, "Yeah well fine, don't threaten me like that Dean or maybe someday I'll do it back to you."

Dean sat there just staring at the floor and he thought about the mysterious letter, "I bet you will Sam…I'll have to be prepared right?"

Sam lifted his head and frowned at his brother, "What does that mean?"

"It means I have to protect myself if you hurt me and leave." He looked up at Sam with a face covered in sadness, "I would die otherwise if I didn't."

Sam held out his arms, "There is room for one more to cuddle with Mister Dee and Sammy." Dean sat next to Sam and kissed him, he was starting to get aroused but Sam moved away, "Dean I don't feel good enough yet…I'm so sick."

Dean pushed Sam back on the bear and got between his legs, "God baby all I could think about while I was kiss that Emma girl was…"

Sam stopped him, "Wait…you said you didn't do anything."

Dean ran his tongue over his brother's balls and smiled up at him, "Yeah well that was all, I promise, now relax because this will be an extra good blow job."

Sam closed his eyes, "I forgive you for kissing her only if Mister Dee can watch us."

"Well Sammy I'm not into bears but whatever floats your boat I suppose." Sam was so tired and felt so sick that even Dean Winchester couldn't excite him. Dean gave it his all but finally stopped.

Sam looked down at him and stroked his hair, "Sorry I just…I don't feel good its not you."

"Sorry again Sam its my fault."

"No…its really not."

Sam knew Dean suspected something, it was just a matter of time before his clever brother figured it out, the question was could he ever leave his brother behind.

TBC


	63. She-Demon

**(Ok darling, don't freak out about this chapter, everything is ok even with Kelly in it ;0))**

Bobby and Dean followed behind Sam and Kelly to the gym turned into a "Tenth Annual Mathletics Competition".

Dean watched Sam stroke the handsome boys shoulder while Kelly laughed and then turned around smiling at Dean, _"God that kid is a total asshole…letting Sam touch his shoulder…I'll take you down a peg."_

They stopped in front of a trophy case while Sam pointed out the trophy they won last year and chattered away to Bobby like a magpie excitedly about the competition this year.

Bobby being a good father nodded and pretended he actually knew what Sam was talking about and interjected praise and interest where he guessed it was needed. Kelly stood there watching Sam and smiling in love with his sexy gym and math partner. As usual Sam was oblivious to anyone interested in him except Dean.

Dean stood behind him too close, Kelly turned around and scowled at him, "Can you get your beer breath off me loser?"

Dean responded by looking around and then sliding his hand between the boys legs and squeezing a little too hard, Dean whispered in the boys ear, "Nice dorky pants…forget your pocket protector at home big shot?"

Kelly didn't acknowledge his hand refusing to give him the reaction he wanted, instead he leaned back and whispered, "I know with that GED of yours Dean you might not realize what is happening during the competition so do what you do best, smile and look like a pretty Ken doll."

Dean chuckled and rubbed his hand over the one part of his body Kelly couldn't control at the moment, "Keep insulting me and I might just bend you over something and show you who drives this train because it isn't Sam." Dean squeezed a little harder, "This Ken doll has a kung fu grip smartass."

Kelly backed against him tightly, "Do you want a sippy cup of beer so you don't get cranky while the smart people bore you to death?" Kelly moved one foot out farther so Dean could get a better handle on his dick.

Dean was now pressed so tight forward he had to move his hand and clung to the boys hips and licked the back of his neck, "You wouldn't be such a fucking nerd if you got laid once in awhile."

Kelly whispered back, "Then why is Sam a nerd?"

They both snickered and Sam shot them both a disgusted look, "God I liked it better when you both wanted to kill each other."

Dean hung his arm around the kids shoulder and grinned, "I have a love hate thing here Sam…basically you're an asshole right Kelly?" Kelly elbowed him lightly in the gut, about as big a one as you dumbass."

They both heard Bobby clear his throat, "Ahem…Dean back off the boy now, you don't need another toy to play with."

Sam glared at his friend and brother, "I'll meet you all inside." He stormed into the gym. Bobby shook his head, "Kelly if you're smart you will just let this be." Bobby followed Sam inside.

Over the years Kelly and Dean did a dance, for Kelly it started out as fear but as the boy got older he no longer got nervous around Sam's brother who he viewed as a bully and a stupid jackass eventually adding interesting and sexy to the list of words he thought of when Sam talked about Dean.

Kelly took every opportunity to piss Dean Winchester off because it meant he was going to get teased and eventually groped.

Dean on the other hand always viewed the boy from day one as a threat to his relationship with Sam as a brother, friend and sexual partner. Even the small, frightened boy that he met that first time had made Dean angry.

He threatened, bullied and pushed the boy sexually to make him back off his little brother and all of it did the opposite.

It was like Sam and Bobby hadn't been there at all as they did the dance of the evil nerd and the bully predator.

Dean looked around and the hall was deserted, Kelly backed off, "I got fifteen minutes." Dean traveled his eyes over the dorkishly handsome boy, "So yeah …are you still untapped territory?"

"Excuse me?"

"Virgin."

"Fuck you Dean."

"I take that as a yes."

Dean was feeling very Dean that day and pushed Kelly against the wall, "You need to get laid you dirty little jock sniffer."

Kelly's eyes opened wide, "How…how do you know that?"

Dean nuzzled his neck, "Sammy told me one night I got him drunk…you steal his jock…take it home every night and jack off with it over your face…he said sometimes its soaked with spit you raunchy little freak." Dean unbuckled the boys belt and unzipped his pants, "I have tasted, licked and sniffed every part of Sam."

Kelly tensed, "Really…you have…what does it all taste like?"

Dean pulled out the kids cock and pressed against it, "Well you know what his jock and pits smell like…his come…oh god its good…sooooo good."

Kelly cried out and shot a load between them, Dean backed off and started laughing at the boy.

"Wow, Kelly baby see that's why you wear denim because it doesn't show semen very well." Dean strutted away and entered the gym.

Kelly looked and his softening dick dripped come down the front of his pants, he stuffed himself back in and zipped up but the wet stain was there, _"Fucking Dean Winchester…stupid knuckle dragging…"_

Over the loud speaker he heard, "Kelly Anderson report for competition."

Kelly pulled his shirt out and it thankfully covered the wetness, he ran to his seat next to Sam who refused to acknowledge him until he sniffed the air, he leaned over and whispered, "You smell like sex…did you and Dean…"

Dean leaned over to Sam, "No I just told him a dirty story and dumbass jizzed those nerd pants of his." Dean chuckled and sat back.

Bobby covered his face, "Dean …I swear to god you are going to give me a heart attack."

Dean crossed his legs and looked proudly on as Sam got on the stage, "Hasn't happened yet Bobby, I think you're gonna live forever."

After Sam it was Kelly's turn, he sat frozen in place until Dean flicked the back of his head, "Come on big shot, show me your crazy dork skills while I drink a beer out of my sippy cup…asshole."

Kelly whipped around and hissed, "I fucking hate you Ken doll!"

Dean poked the end of his nose and winked, "No you don't, now get up there and win my Sam a trophy."

…..

After the big win, the team, parents and families went out to celebrate.

Dean sat bored watching everyone, Sam squeezed his hand and held it under the table, he was high as a kite on victory, "Dee did you see me? I got the winning answer!"

Dean squeezed his hand back, "I saw you baby, handsome and smart how did I get so lucky?" Dean's heart softened whenever Sam had that happy puppy face.

He whispered, "When we get back I'll show you how proud I am ok sweet stuff?" Sam sat there like a big happy kid instead of a big happy almost eighteen year old. "Ok!"

….

An attractive young woman watched them carefully, she saw the hands clasped together under the table, the way they looked at each other with a thinly veiled passion and intense love.

She found the interaction disturbing and delicious, she knew who they were but needed a confirmation.

Kelly bent down and gave her a kiss, "Hey sis I did great right?"

She smiled at her baby brother and quickly kissed the large gold, simple cross around her neck, "nothing some brains and a little help from the boss man couldn't do. I'm so proud of you"

She nodded toward the Winchesters, "Kelly who is that good looking man, is that Sam's brother?" Kelly sat down and smiled, "Yeah he sure is."

The Anderson siblings both sighed at the same time, Dana frowned at her brother, "This isn't a crush is it? You know how I feel about your problem." Kelly's face hardened instantly, "Its only a problem to you not me, I'm fine with being gay."

Dana's eyes darkened and pointed toward them, "Incest is an escalator down to meet the boss man."

Kelly grabbed her shoulder, "Wait..what did you just say?"

She shoved his hand off, "Nothing, go back to your pack of virgins and eat pizza."

Kelly watched his sister from the other table, there was something odder than usual about her but he didn't know exactly what.

…..

Dana walked over and sat down next to Dean as the mathletes sat together eating pizza and talked, "You are Dean Winchester, Sam's big brother right?"

Dean looked over at the pretty brunette woman, "Depends on who you are." She held out her hand and gave him a smile, "I'm Dana Anderson, Kelly's big sister."

Dean smirked, "Ah yes…Kelly." He drank his beer and nodded toward her brother who caught Dean's eye and flipped him off. "Well any attractive sister of his is a friend of mine."

They sat and talked for almost an hour and as everyone was getting ready to leave she gave Dean her business card, he looked it over, "Dana Anderson, purveyor of spiritual objects." Dean raised his brow, "Huh…well that's different. You know I'm in a relationship…like serious, I'm going to marry her someday."

She stared at Sam intensely, "Oh really, anyone I might know?"

Dean got up and spilled the beer over his pants, "Damn…No I doubt it, uh yeah, I could give you a call sometime as a friend…I mean our brothers are best friends right?"

She got up and gave him a quick hug, "Super, how about dinner next Saturday at my house?" She snatched the card away, wrote her address on the back and tucked it in his jacket, "Be there seven."

Dean stood there confused as Dana glided out the door on the arm of her brother. Sam watched her and his face filled with worry, "Who was that girl Dean?"

Dean gave his brother a smile trying to get him to do the same, "Kelly's sister of all people, she invited me for dinner next Saturday."

Sam wrung his hands together nervously, "Are you going…can I go..is Kelly going?"

"I don't baby boy, I'll find out."

Sam sat down and his victory suddenly turned to defeat in the blink of an eye.

TBC


	64. Son Of Perdition

Dean knocked on the door, he never felt nervous on a date but for some reason going to dinner at Dana Anderson's house was filling him with dread.

He told himself it wasn't a date, that he was just hanging out with someone to kill the lonely time while Sam and Kelly were at the movies but when she answered the door he did a double take.

She proudly displayed the gold cross around her neck but that was the only thing about her that smacked of goodness, Dana wore a short, tight dress that showed off her assets and Dean followed her inside and sat on the couch.

Dean felt an attraction to her even though Dana wasn't what the type of girl that usually caught his eye. She was busty but otherwise bird like, slender with tight, fine facial features. He thought her best feature was her long, brunette hair.

If Dean had walked down the street with her certainly men would have wanted Dana. He found her mannerisms cold,perhaps it was the way she smiled at him, it was false with an air of superiority as if everyone else in the world was less than her.

Her heels were high, the neckline of the dress was low and he was worried God was going to smite her for daring to wear that cross around her neck because she looked cheap and easy.

Despite all of this he couldn't help but step into her house and follow Dana like a hungry wolf after easy prey. By the end of the evening Dean would no longer be the wolf.

…

They drank wine before dinner even though Dean didn't care for it all that much but he downed glass after glass. Dana was a talker, she talked about her family, work, and everything in between.

Suddenly she switched gears,"So Dean does Sam have any plans for college?"

Dean gave up on the wine, his head was swimming after downing a river of it, "No..no way, my Sammy and I are a team. He isn't going anywhere, we are…." Dean caught himself, "..we are very close brothers."

She fingered the cross around her neck, "That's nice, how close?"

Dean grabbed the bottle and told himself just one more glass, he changed the subject, "So you're religious then? I guess a cross has its place, especially in my line of work." He laughed and then drank some more.

"Oh really Dean, what is it that you do?"

Dean got up and looked around, "I gotta use the head, where is it?" She pointed down the hall and he hurried.

…..

Sam sat glumly at the movies with Kelly not paying attention to the storyline. Kelly was eating popcorn and nudged Sam, "Come on you don't think this is scary?" Suddenly Kelly jumped at something happening and then snickered feeling embarrassed.

Sam looked at his friend with hope in his eyes, "So your sister Dana, she must have lots of guy friends right?" Kelly touched his shoulder looking seriously at Sam, "My sister is a big whore."

He laughed at the shocked look on his friends face, "No I'm serious, she loves guys and I think she has been ridden more times than a rodeo horse…yee-haw come on cowboys ride my sister!"

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to that and watched the movie.

Afterward they went down the street to a diner. Sam was picking at his food, "So about your sister..big old slut huh?" Kelly was slowly feeding French fries into his mouth, he stopped and frowned at Sam, "Hey that's my big sister you are calling a slut!"

Sam blushed and stammered, "Oh I…Kelly I'm sorry." Kelly punched Sam in the arm, "I'm just fucking with you, she is a huge slut and the funny part is she hides behind that cross she wears like a holy virgin or something."

Sam felt even worse, he angrily shoved his plate away. "I hate people like that, hypocrites that do bad things and then judge everyone else. They make people like us hide and feel bad about who we love."

Kelly nodded, "That's Dana totally, she thinks me being gay is a sin, "Love the sinner and not the sin" is her favorite thing to say and I hate it. I gotta tell you Sam, I can't believe Dean ever went over there but she weaves her little spells on these guys and it always works."

Sam started to rip up a paper napkin and frowned, "Dean would never fake it…be someone he wasn't, especially for someone like her. My brother doesn't care if people know he likes… guys."

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Come on Sam, a big butch man like Dean is going to end up sporting a beard so big she is going to be grafted to his face."

"Guys like me Sam… well I don't have to prove anything to anyone because I look and act gay anyway so what's the point? Dean is just…" Kelly searched for the right words, "well lots of guys like him marry and have kids and get some yummy gay strange on the side you know? Hell maybe I can be his go to guy."

Kelly laughed and started to eat off Sam's plate, Sam snatched it away, "Shut up Kelly you asshole, you are so wrong about all of it."

Kelly winked at Sam, "Don't worry Sam, you're a big guy so no matter how fruity you act sometimes in public or how girly you pluck your eyebrows, no one is going to fuck with you. You could go either way though I bet, maybe someday you will have a full, lush beard yourself, have a couple kids and the cover is complete just like magic."

Kelly pulled Sam's plate back to him and kept feeding French fries in to his mouth, he paused and smiled wickedly, "Hell Sam, I imagine you having at least Dean and some other little heavenly creature you can bang on the side when you get sick of pie and that hot, secret love for big cock comes knocking at your door."

Sam balled up his fists under the table and waited for his friend to realize he was pushing him too far.

"Sam I say let your freak flag fly, be who you are and let the chips fall where they may. Me…I'm going to have a happy life, find a nice guy…settle down and be myself. Too bad Dean has so many hang ups…hey actually you both do."

Sam stood up and punched him, he looked down at his friend who was holding his face and in obvious pain, blood ran from his nose and his eyes were closed. "Oh god…fucking hell Sam…" The next sound was a groan of pain.

Sam bolted out the door.

Kelly Anderson had gone too far and hit too close to home.

…..

Dinner burned as a drunken Dean Winchester and Dana kissed on the couch but that night she wasn't going to be as bad as her brother made her out to be, she stopped and pulled Dean's hand off her breast, "Wow that was great Dean..I really like you, you're a nice guy." She said it mechanically like someone programmed her to say it.

Dean wiped his mouth and felt a bit disoriented, "That's it Dana?" She stroked his cheek with her fingernails and smiled, "What do I really know about you Dean honestly. There are things that I believe in strongly and I can't have even the most casual of relationships with someone that doesn't have a moral compass."

Dean picked up the empty bottle and shook it, Damn…you're out of booze? I don't think I can talk to you about morals unless I'm blitzed." Dean had a strange craving for the sweet wine.

She laughed but there was no humor behind it, "Well at least your funny. Ok here it is, there are things I think that are wrong."

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples trying to ward off the headache that threatened to beat his brain into submission, "Yeah such as?"

"You know my brother Kelly is gay right?" Dean didn't bother to answer that since he still had a semen covered shirt sitting in a hamper at home with the evidence of how incredibly gay her brother was.

"Well I think it's a sin but I always tell him I love the sinner but not the sin, of course there are things that are unforgivable like incest." She sat and stared at him with her tight, cold expression waiting to gauge his reaction.

He stared back and when she didn't blink he turned away and then she knew for sure, Dean was sleeping with his baby brother Sam and Dana just couldn't let that happen, breaking up the Winchesters was her mission and she owed a favor to the big guy downstairs.

She continued, "I think it has to be the sickest thing ever, the older sibling is the one to set the example and if they cross that line then they effectively destroy the life for the one they took advantage of…don't you agree?"

Dean couldn't stop himself, he told her and he didn't know why but the words came out like a poison leaving his body. "I make love to my Sammy…I do and I love it, its so good… God help me but I can't stop it." He didn't know why there was a sudden wave of guilt and a need to confess something he didn't find wrong.

She sat closer to Dean, "Now tell me everything…details."

Dean broke down crying, "I have always been in love with my brother, when he was a baby or a toddler it was different but when we got older…even when Sam was only eight I knew how I felt inside."

She got up and came back with an open bottle of wine and poured another glass for him, "Continue…I want details, close your eyes it will make the confession easier…son of perdition."

Dean downed the wine and she filled the glass again, he closed his eyes, "When he was eight I remember one of the first times I felt…excited by him. We were wrestling and…" Dean hesitated, "you are going to think I'm a monster."

"No Dean on the contrary I will think you are honest."

"Ok..I pinched his nipples like…you know a titty twister I guess and instead of hating it he …Sammy made a noise like a moan and pushed himself against me. Now I do things to them to get him excited and we love it…he gets so hard..oh god you should see him act like a fucking heated little bitch when I bite them."

Her hawkish dark eyes glittered as he spoke and she saw how aroused he was, "more…I need more details, more stories Dean you have to purge yourself and let Sam go or destroy him forever. It's filth..a sickness in your soul that makes you do this but I can fix you."

She licked her lips and she drank from the bottle of wine.

Dean was sobbing but continued to purge his heart of the stories to this strange woman and he felt lost as if he was betraying Sam but he fell into her trap and there was no way out.

TBC


	65. Soul Crusher

Sam ran down the sidewalk in the rain with Kelly right behind him, he ducked in an alley trying to catch his breath, Sam slowly slid down the filthy wall landing in a puddle, he was too busy being furious with his brother and his best friend to notice the dirty alley water wetting his clothes.

Kelly ran down the street until he spotted a figure sitting in the dark and approached cautiously, "Sam…honey its you right?"

Sam sat there watching his friend foolishly approach a lone figure down a dark alley, "You are a fucking fool Kelly, you didn't wait for me to answer and if it wasn't me sitting here you would be dead." Sam stood to his full height and looked down on his friend, "Get away from me Kelly."

He stood his ground, "No…go ahead and hit me if it makes you feel better but I'm not leaving. Sam I'm sorry now lets go, you can't stay here."

Sam had no other way home so he followed him back to the car and got in, Kelly started the heater, "You're shivering, I'll get you home ok?"

Sam watched lights reflected in the puddles of filthy water as they drove out of town and back to Bobby's house and he spent the rest of the ride trying to think of a deep metaphor between his feelings and the filthy puddles but nothing good came to mind.

…

"Tell me Dean, did you ever look at Sam while he slept as a child and wondered if you should have kissed him?"

Dean covered his face and shook his head, "Yes..when Sam was little I felt so alone, dad was gone and I remember watching TV in some shithole motel room and it was snowing. The heat was lousy and I was holding Sammy and shivering, the people on TV were kissing and I thought how nice it would be to have someone special to kiss like that."

She rubbed the back of his neck and whispered , "But you did have someone that kissed you like that…liar." Dean let out a moan and held his stomach, "My dad…he loved to kiss me but I hated it so much."

She ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants, "It makes you aroused now…the thought of John kissing you." Dean opened his eyes, "I didn't tell you his name.

"Yes you did, your drunk and don't remember. Dean did you look at your tiny brother and think how his pink little lips looked like pretty candy and did you kiss those lips while he slept?"

"Yes…I kissed his lips and it felt so good, I swear to God it wasn't for sex…I didn't really know what that was, I was too little…I wanted comfort and it was the only way I knew to feel it. Sam didn't wake up I was very careful."

Dean's tongue darted out and wetted his lips, "I told Sam that story when he was older and after that he wanted me to kiss him like that again…so hot."

She shook him and he opened his eyes, "Dean I can't be with someone like you, you're a plague on your innocent brother, you took something from him you can never give back…his virginity. If you don't let him go right now, he will never be happy. Incest is a horror and that does make you a monster."

She stroked his face and shadows emitted from her hands filling him with an even deeper sense of self hatred. He felt like he was quickly losing his mind.

He looked up at her, eyes filled with despair, "I can't let him go I love him…I might as well be dead because no one can love me except Sam…I'm broken inside but he knows that and still loves me."

Dana shrugged, "Then perhaps you should be dead because you are killing him, what do you say Dean? Take the expressway downstairs…hook up with big daddy and take your punishment like the little bitch you really are inside."

She fingered the large cross again and gave him a tight smile, "Christ Dean, what's the big deal…you thought of doing it lots of times, this time would be to save your brother and that's the important thing right…. saving sweet baby boy Sammy."

She straddled his lap and ripped open his shirt, "It's a winning situation really, Sam is saved from hell…you take the heat…pun intended... and daddy gets a pretty new toy. He would love to crack open that tight ass of yours like a walnut."

She rolled her eyes, "he only talks about it all the time…boring. I for one don't see anything especially attractive about you but personal preference and all that I suppose."

She started to kiss him again and straddled his lap, she pulled out his cock and tried to put a condom on Dean. "I don't want your filth inside me, I'm supposed to break you both up but that doesn't mean I have to like the job."

While her hands were off him Dean had a moment of clarity and pushed her off, "No get the fuck off me you whore!"

He got up, quickly tucked himself back in and grabbed his coat, as he was rushing to the door she spoke to him, "You will do what's right for the boy and give him up?"

Dean stood there for a moment, his shoulders slumped, "Yes…yes I will."

…

He drove home trying to figure out what had happened to him but Dana Anderson was fading quickly except for the sick feeling and the desire to let Sam go because it was suddenly the right thing to do.

….

Kelly and Sam went up to the brother's bedroom and quietly closed the door so as not to wake Bobby. Sam stripped off his wet clothes not caring if his friend was there sitting on the bed watching, it was nothing he hadn't seen in the locker room at school. Sam sat next to him and Kelly pushed the wet hair out of his face, "I should grab you a towel."

Sam grabbed one of Dean's t shirts off the bed and wiped his hair, "I'm fine, Kelly do you think I'm nice?"

"Sam I think your perfect, smart, funny and sweet, handsome and yes, I think you are very nice."

Sam lifted his head and looked at his only friend sadly, "Then why I am never good enough? Why do you see that in me that other people don't?"

Kelly took his one chance and tried to kiss the boy he loved for years, but Sam held him back.

Kelly stopped trying and instead sat there morified. Sam touched his face and smiled at him kindly, "I love you Kelly but as my best friend only ok?"

Kelly nodded, too embarrassed to answer.

Sam continued, "You are honestly a handsome guy… I mean it. Girls and guys look at you but you never notice because you are too busy looking at me. Promise me you will find someone and stop mooning over me?"

Kelly sighed, "Can I still steal your jock straps and jerk off with them?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the boy, "Yeah ok but only if you promise to wash it before stuffing it in my gym bag the next day…that whole semen and spit thing is grossing me out. My gym bag ends up smelling like low tide by the time I get home."

Kelly brightened up, "Sure no problem, I promise to still look for someone to date but Sam I gotta tell you, your ball sweat is like the best."

Sam put on a robe and walked him to the door, "Someday you will find a guy with ball sweat almost as good as mine."

It was Kelly's turn to roll his eyes, "Sure Sam, maybe he will just appear out of nowhere." Suddenly the Impala rumbled into the driveway. The friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Dean got out surly and on edge, he pushed past Kelly, "Get the fuck out of my way kid."

Kelly was going to start his verbal sparring match with him but Dean whirled around and pointed a finger at him, "Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood…and just so you know.. your sister is really a fucked up chick."

Kelly put up his hands and backed out the door, "Hey you don't have to convince me Dean…goodnight Sam."

….

Sam hugged his brother tightly, "I'm so glad you are home, I was worried about you Dean. Lets go to bed ok?"

Dean smelled the apple shampoo in Sam's soft waves and closed his eyes, "Sam we have to talk." Sam wouldn't let go of him, "No, tomorrow ok?" Dean kissed his neck, he couldn't help it, "Sure tomorrow then."

They went up to bed and Sam took off his robe, Dean got undressed but slipped on a fresh pair of boxers. Sam got in next to him and felt desperate, his brother was ignoring him.

"Damn it Dean talk to me, is it that slut Dana?"

Dean closed his eyes so Sam couldn't see the tears, "Baby lets talk in the morning ok…please?" Sam sat on top of him, "I want you now, make love to me."

Dean was hard, he could never stop himself when it came to Sam, his cock had a mind of its own and it always pointed toward his brother like a compass needle.

Sam didn't wait for permission, he grabbed his brothers dick and forced it inside him welcoming the burn and stretch because it meant the brothers were at their closest.

Dean watched Sam's face, it was tight and he looked unhappy, _"She is right…all I'm going to do is fuck it all up for you Sammy…look at how much this hurts your body…"_

Sam started crying, something inside him knew a storm was coming and nothing he did could stop it. He forced himself up and down on his brother until Dean covered his face and groaned, filling Sam with everything he had.

When it was over Dean tried to move him off but Sam refused to break the connection, his only concession was to lean over and rest on Dean's chest. "I'll never let you go Dean..I don't care, I wont leave you."

They stayed locked together until an exhausted Sam fell to his side of the bed. They had not spoken a word out loud about it but both of them sensed what tomorrow would bring.

TBC


	66. Lucifer Wins

The next morning Dean felt better, Sam was locked to him and he pushed the waves off his brother's face and kissed him. Maybe everything would be ok and Dana was wrong.

Dean was lighter somehow after he was away from her and he shoved the stinging words from his mind. Sam woke and clung even tighter, "Dee I don't want to talk…I wont."

Dean simply kissed him lovingly and all felt right with the world. Bobby pounded on the door, "Sam get your keister out of bed and get going, school wont wait for you."

…

After school as always Dean went to pick up Sam, with it being his last year Dean refused to miss a day. They enjoyed the drive back home together and sometimes took a side trip somewhere on the spur of the moment.

Dean waited listing to music, tapping his fingers and then there was his Sam, tall, handsome and the owner of Dean's heart. He walked out with Kelly but Dean gave up on disliking him and actually found the verbal sparring with him quite fun.

Four large boys followed them out and started to argue with Sam, they laughed and shoved him then pointed toward Dean. Dean was about to get out when Sam grabbed the kid and decked him.

Sam stalked to the car with Kelly on his heels, he tossed the backpack into the car and got in slamming the door. Kelly knocked on the window, "Sam its ok really…its my problem."

Sam hitched his thumb toward the back and Kelly got in. "Sorry Dean I don't have my car it broke." Dean chuckled, "It broke like a toy or it broke down like a car?"

Kelly dropped his head exhausted and not in the mood for Dean. Sam smacked his brothers shoulder, "Shut up Dean,we both has a shitty day."

Dean started the drive to Kelly's house, he looked in the mirror and the boy was playing with a button on his jacket lost in his own world. "So Sammy what happened back there?"

Sam's face was tight, "Nothing I handled it."

….

Sam was at his locker when they approached him, "Hey Winchester where is your little boyfriend?" It was the same four that started to pick on Kelly that year for being out. They immediately started in on Sam and it was getting worse.

Sam whirled around , "Fuck you Brent, leave him the hell alone." They laughed and started to walk away, Brent yelled, "Catch you later gay boy."

…..

Dean waited for Sam but after yesterday was on guard for trouble, Dana knocked on the window, "Dean I want to show you something."

Dean got out and towered over her, Dana fingered the large cross and smiled, "I came to pick up my brother and saw you sitting here, I think I need to show you something."

Dean didn't say a word but followed her like a zombie to an area behind the school that was overgrown and full of litter, there he saw Sam and four boys around him and even though he was holding his own it was a matter of time before they wore him down like a pack of jackals.

He heard the ugly words they called him and he went into a blind rage, Dana was surprisingly strong and held him back, "Do you see what happens to Sam when he has you? This is just a glimpse of his life to come, the men will get bigger, there will be more and more that hate him because of you."

She let Dean go and he launched himself at the biggest one, shoving him to the ground, the other three were on Sam punching him. Dean growled, "How old are you."

Brent looked at him like he was nuts, "Fuck you get off me." Dean raised his fist and Brent held up his hands, "Alright…eighteen." Dean smiled, "Awesome then I wont feel as bad beating your ass." He proceeded to punch him until he was out then went to the others who took off running.

Sam was a mess but he got up on his own and started to limp to the car with his brother, "I was doing fine back there."

Dean opened the door for him, "Yeah I can see that…really fine Sam, what was it about and don't lie."

Sam coughed and a ribbon of blood started again from his lip, "You know….I'm a big fag, it wont be long and I don't have to come here anymore so just leave it be."

Sam glanced over at his brother, "Dean how did you find me?"

"Dana, that Kelly kid's sister brought me back there."

Sam tried to frown but it hurt too much, "Dean there wasn't anyone with you."

"Sam you're losing it, she was right there…wasn't she…yeah she was there."

Dean made up his mind, that was the last straw.

…..

That night at supper Dean couldn't eat, he moved the food around and drank too much beer waiting for the right time but it was never going to come so he blurted it out, "Bobby I want to move into the spare bedroom."

Sam dropped his fork and gasped, "What…no please we have slept together almost every night since I was born."

Bobby knew it was coming and here it was, Sam spent the last months since getting the acceptance to Stanford going back and forth on what he should do, Sam was in and ready to go if he could make himself do it but Bobby has his ear bent everyday with Sam wondering what he should do.

When Dean made Sam happy he vowed to stay, when Dean was an ass he vowed to go and Bobby stayed out of it but now he was dragged right in.

Dean polished off the beer and slammed the bottle on the table, "Sam its for the best you know? We…we are too damn old to be sharing a room and I need my own space."

Sam knew there was more to this speech later but he got up and went outside into the darkness. Sam ran until he thought his lungs would burst and stopped to rest along the country road.

Headlights came and Dean spotted him, he rolled down the window and yelled, "Damn it Sam get your ass in here now." Sam did one of the worse things he could of ever done, threw a rock and hit the Impala, it pinged off and made a small dent.

Dean tightened his hands on the wheel then put her in park and shut off his baby, he got out and ran his fingers mournfully over the small damage then turned to Sam and took off running.

….

Sam was sitting quietly behind a tree hoping he shook Dean off his trail, he was shaking with rage wanting to pound his brother until he was exhausted.

Dean clamped his hand over Sam's mouth and took him to the ground then forced his wrists down. "Listen to me…Sam I am not going to hurt you so relax."

Sam spit in his face and Dean just let it slide, dripping down his chin, "Sam its for the best honestly. After today what you went through…baby that is going to be your life with me all the time. God forbid anyone finds out we are brothers then we get lynched right?"

Sam struggled and then the pain set in and he gave up, "My sixteenth birthday…the teenagers and those men…Dean you made me feel safe and that it was ok…that we were ok together."

Sam tried to move his left hand and the pain of the old injury acted up, Dean let him go then and they both sat across from each other in the dark. The only sounds were from nocturnal animals and their shallow breathes until Sam broke the silence, "You can't do this…I was..Dean I was going to stay."

Dean got up and held out his hand but Sam refused it, he started walking ahead . "Sam get in the car I'll drive you back."

"Fuck you, your nothing but a liar. Those guys that beat me up…their assholes but at least they are honest about who they hate. You wont say how ashamed you are to love me and admit you hate yourself."

Sam vanished into the dark leaving Dean to his own private hell.

…

Dana appeared to Lucifer, "Mission accomplished, my debt is paid." Lucifer stepped behind her and kissed her neck, "Well that's peachy…can you be positive because if you're wrong and they haven't broken up then trust me, there are places in Hell even you don't know about and its …well lets just say you better not have fucked this up."

…..

Dean packed his meager belongings to move down the hall while Sam was at school, he cried buckets and cursed God and the devil for making him love his brother so much. Dean was fishing out his seldom used rifle from under the bed and came upon a bag.

He pulled it out and saw the name of the shop he and Sam went to where they met Amanda, Dean pulled out a wooden box and when he opened it there was the knife in the silver sheath with tigers eye.

"Holy crap…the Bowie knife!" Dean took it out and ran his fingers over it falling in love instantly. There was a note inside the box.

"_Dear Dean,_

_I know you told me to get something for myself and I did. You being happy is a gift to me. I love you big brother, you are my everything and you deserve the world. I can't give you that but at least I can give you this Bowie knife. Use it and think of me your baby boy._

_Forever Yours,_

_Sammy xoxo_

Dean placed it back in the box with the knife, put everything as it had been and carefully placed it under the bed. He wasn't worthy of a gift like that, in fact Dean felt he wasn't worthy of anything anymore.

TBC


	67. Desperate Fk

The time up until Sam's graduation was spent with all three men in misery, Bobby got each version from both brothers on a daily basis and the truth was always somewhere in between.

Dean became colder, more distant from Sam thinking he was doing his brother a favor and in a way saving Sam's life.

Sam tried again and again hoping he would change things between them.

Ellen always told Sam, "When the world says give up, hope whispers "try one more time" and that was what he was doing.

Sam just knew Dean loved him, that his big brother was a fool and would wake up and realize they belong together.

Dean had started secretly watching Sam from the doorway of his new room walking naked to the bathroom, when he dropped Sam off at school Dean would rush home to revel in the scent of his brothers musk on the sheets.

Dean felt sick as he masturbated everyday in their bed and called for his brother as he reached climax then died a fraction more inside from the lonely echo of the large, empty room. Dean had become obsessed with the bedroom he once shared with Sam.

Dean couldn't concentrate, he could be changing the oil on his baby for example and Sam's name would run on a loop through Dean's head until he thought he was going crazy. His health began to suffer but the demon had done her job well and his brother was off limits.

….

Bobby and Ellen held hands and watched proudly as Sam gave the valedictorian speech at his graduation. Dean's heart was breaking watching his sweet Sam in cap and gown smiling and shaking hands afterward.

Dean wanted to hug him, kiss the soft lips that gave him comfort and the arms that wrapped him in a shelter of gentle emotion but he couldn't do it.

Before Sam could get to him Dean took off for home, he couldn't stand another minute around his brother trying to control himself.

…

Dean ran to the bedroom once again and pawed through everything Sam owned, all his papers, dirty clothes, anything the boy had touched. Dean saw the laptop sitting there and opened it.

Sam still had the same password, S&D4Evr, Dean laughed briefly still amused at Sam's poor security but the fact Sam kept the special password cut the humor of it all down to size quickly.

Dean went through the emails, it was all boring until he spotted the folder marked "Stanford" Dean opened it and went through page after page of information including the congratulations on Sam getting a full scholarship. Sam already had his schedule set.

Dean ran to the bathroom and threw up until he was dry heaving. He wailed out loud to the empty house, "Liar…everything was lies ..I'm an idiot."

….

Sam pushed through the crowd searching for his brother when Ellen stopped him, "Sam please, honey let him go and today just forget about it and be happy with your accomplishments. Dean needs to be alone and you wont make it better right now."

Ellen hugged him, "Hey come on its time for pictures."

….

Afterward Sam went out to eat with Bobby and Ellen, he picked at his food and finally Ellen grabbed his hand and nodded, "Ok go ahead Sam..talk, tell me how you feel."

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled so he could calm his emotions, he didn't want to start crying, as Dean would put it, like a little bitch.

"Ellen I can't make him love me anymore, I want to stay with Dean but what if he gave up a long time ago on us and I give up my chance to go to Stanford?"

"Sam aren't you already going, I mean Bobby said you have your course schedule and everything is set."

"Yeah I do but that doesn't mean I can't stay here with Dean…I love him and…Ellen I don't know anymore, I think I'm going to stay."

Ellen didn't know how to advise Sam, anything she said would be wrong.

….

They dropped off Sam at home and Bobby went to stay over at Ellen's so the boys could try to work things out.

When Sam came in, the house was dark and quiet but the Impala was parked out front, "Dean…Dean are you in here?" There was no answer, Sam went upstairs and knocked quietly on Dean's bedroom door then opened it but he wasn't there.

The only other place would have been their bedroom, Sam refused to call it his room. He pushed open the door and Dean was drinking in front of the glow of Sam's laptop.

Dean lifted the bottle, "Hey there he is…the fucking liar."

Sam tensed when he saw Dean had went into his personal emails and opened everything up. "You went through my personal stuff?"

Dean spun in a circle on the desk chair and almost fell off, "S&D4Evr, dumbass you still didn't change it. Well good thing or I would have been pretty shocked when you left me for Stanford but hey, a full ride…that is awesome, I see why you don't want me anymore."

Sam was livid, he slapped Dean across the face toppling him out of the chair, "You're lucky I didn't punch you. Dean you self righteous ass, you are the one that left me…all this time. All the years of pain and hurt I went through for you…waiting for you to say you wanted me…waiting for you to show me and then you give me this fucking ring and it means nothing."

Sam pulled it off and tossed it on the floor next to his brother, "Fucking promise ring? What a goddamn joke, it was a promise to torture me again and I can't take it Dean…I wont take it."

Dean got to his feet and wavered then steadied himself, "You little bitch, everything I did was for you Sam always."

Dean picked up the frame with his GED in it, Sam had been so proud he wanted it displayed nicely buying a cherry wood frame to put the important document in.

Dean broke the glass and cut his hand in the process than dropped in on the floor breaking the wood.

Dean decided he couldn't lose his brother and grabbed Sam's face smearing it with blood as he forced a kiss on him, Sam pushed him away crying, "No stop it…I'm done."

Dean stripped his clothes off , he stood there naked staring at his brother with a wild look in his eyes. Sam pointed to the door, "No I don't want this Dean just go to your own precious room…I'm out, its finished."

"Its finished when I say its finished Sam," Dean lunged for him and toppled him to the bed ripping at the suit as Sam fought him at every turn. Dean punched him and Sam swung back connecting as they both wrestled for control.

"I want you Sam…I need you now." Dean had torn open Sam's dress shirt and bit his nipple causing a shot of pain then sucked too hard.

Sam grabbed the close cropped hair and pulled but Dean clamped down again and he let go, "Stop it..let go your hurting me!"

Dean held the nipple captive as he felt for the waistband of the open dress pants and boxers pulling them down.

Sam started to cry as he feared he would, like a little bitch, "I fucking hate you Dean I hate you!"

Dean used his bare foot to work the pants and boxers the rest of the way off and then he had Sam where he wanted him.

Sam watched the gem green eyes above him harden, Sam couldn't get a clear shot at Dean's face, he gave a primal sound of rage and crawled at his skin.

Dean pinned Sam by the wrists , it fell quiet except for the sounds of them breathing, Dean quickly forced his brothers long legs back and down to the sides locking him to the bed by the ankles.

Sam let out a breath and closed his eyes, "pleeeese don't do this..just …leave me."

Dean drank in the muscles straining against the sun kissed skin, the nestling of soft reddish brown pubic hair surrounding the perfect, long cock and under that his brothers beautiful balls just hanging there waiting for Dean's tongue to lavish them with attention.

Dean ignored the small threads of blood dripping from his cheek, he wetted his lips and whispered in Sam's ear, "Please baby boy open your legs wider, pull your legs back… I want to see you." That was it for Sam he was a goner as the plush mouth brushed his neck.

Sam did as his brother said, after everything that happened Sam still wanted him so badly and went without pleasure for so long he would have done anything Dean asked of him. Sam's eyes were wide and childlike, "Like this Dee?"

Sam's voice went from zero to smoky in five seconds and it made Dean tingle all over, Sam opened himself wide and closed his eyes while his body shuddered in anticipation.

Dean moaned his confession, "Sammy I missed you…I missed this, you can't imagine how pretty you are right now."

Dean thumbed the throbbing, tight hole and Sam started begging, he squirmed under his brothers touch. "Please Dee I need you, fuck me."

Dean in his drunken haste shoved himself inside the hot sheath dry and the sounds of pleasure mixed with pain from Sam made him more reckless and fuck his brother so hard his balls hurt from slapping against Sam's ass.

Sam felt the dry tugging and burn inside him and their lovemaking hadn't hurt that badly before. He heard wet sounds as Dean plunged in and out, Sam realized it was blood easing the way.

His reward for the agony was the thick cock massaging back and forth over his neglected prostate eliciting a full body response. He pumped himself upward to meet his brother, his body arched grinding his own cock against Dean again and again letting out a whine every second it wasn't in contact with the muscles of his brothers hard abdomen.

Sam was chanting, "Harder..harder ..fuck me …harder .." over and over again.

He felt raw inside but the more Dean worked over that little piece of pleasure the closer Sam got to coming until he stopped breathing and his eyes squeezed shut, thick hot ropes of semen splashed between them and hit Dean's face.

That was it for Dean, "Oh fucking hell Sammy…come on me." he slammed into Sam one last time and his entire body quaked from the force of his orgasm.

Sam felt it all, the come filling his body and the final thrusts were slippery as Dean let go rutting into his brother like a wild buck and crying out for Almighty God.

Dean collapsed on Sam and then rolled off, his cock making that wet pop as it disengaged from Sam's ass and after all of it Sam still let out a soft laugh at the sound as always, he turned to Dean, "You uncorked my champagne bottle baby."

"I sure did Sammy…I sure did."

TBC


	68. No More I Love You's

After the marathon of lovemaking a very drunk Dean passed out, mentally and physically exhausted.

Sam cradled him in his arms and felt complete again. He stroked the sweaty hair with his finger tips and soothed Dean as he went through his cycle of nightmares.

"Shhh…Dee its ok I'm here for you." Sam hummed a familiar song in Deans ear and his body relaxed, he mumbled, "Love you Sammy..love…" a minute later Sam heard the soft snoring and knew the rest of the night would go peacefully for Dean.

Sam whispered, "I'll forgive you…always."

…..

Dean woke up early, his bladder begging for relief. He tried to move and there was a long stretch of naked eighteen year old male draped over him. He picked up the empty whiskey bottle and held his head, _Fuck…everything I tried to do gone…sorry Sam..so sorry baby boy.."_

Dean moved slowly so he didn't wake Sam up and shuffled to the bathroom holding his head, he relieved himself. He looked in on his brother who was smiling in his sleep, a long arm reached for Dean but he ended up with Mister Dee instead not knowing the difference in his post sex stupor.

The room reeked of sweat, come and other things Dean didn't care to identify. A wave of shame washed over him brought on by the effects of Dana the demon.

Dean went to his room and quietly shut the door then crawled in bed, he cried until there wasn't a tear left and had no idea why he had these terrible thoughts of guilt for an act he viewed as the most beautiful gift he had ever been given just a short time before.

He lifted his hands to his face and watched them tremble._"God ..what is wrong with me…I'm sick."_

…..

Sam woke up feeling sore but wonderful, he was fucked out and his body didn't want to move but it was the best he felt in ages. He poked Mister Dee in the nose, "Hey buddy have you seen a naked, handsome guy around here?"

Sam laughed out loud still high on happiness then glanced around for Dean. He got up and looked in the bathroom then searched downstairs but there was no brother making him breakfast. The Impala was still parked in the driveway and then Sam walked to the bottom of the stairs and took the first fateful step up.

…..

Dean felt a weight sink down the side of his bed and he opened his eyes, it was Sam staring down at him. "Sammy what's up?"

Sam's bottom lip trembled, "Dean why did you leave me alone in there? You like sleeping in the same bed I know it."

Dean covered his face not wanting to tell Sam but he was cornered. "Sam last night …it was a mistake."

Sam got up reeling backward into a chair and fell hard, Dean went to help but Sam point at him, "You…you stay away from me…you are a fucking monster."

Sam ran out slamming the door behind him, Dean ran after him but when he went to try the bedroom door Sam locked it. Dean pounded on it, "Baby please its for the best."

Sam didn't answer but he heard movement, drawers opening and the closet door being thrown against the wall.

Dean couldn't breathe, he gasped and his body slid to the floor as he clutched his chest. Sam opened the door and Dean fell into the room, Sam stepped over him as Dean pleaded with him, his voice raspy and tight, "Please Sam don't do me like this…I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sam packed his tooth brush, paste, floss and deodorant then stepped over Dean. Sam had a huge duffle he was packing with clothes. Next was the backpack he put in his laptop, camera, chargers and anything else he wanted to keep with him.

He reserved a bus ticket on his smart phone, called for a taxi then dragged everything outside and waited all the while ignoring his brother pleading. Sam sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap waiting for the taxi on the front porch.

Sam had finally shut down.

….

Dean put on his jeans, went outside and stood in front of Sam, "Don't do this Sam…please don't leave me." Sam stood and Dean thought he was going to hug him but instead Sam took Deans wallet, pulled out the ATM card, credit cards and all his cash then put in his own wallet.

Dean didn't stop him, he stood there in shock as Sam poked him in the chest with his finger, "Don't you dare cancel these cards, I will kick your ass. I'm serious as a heart attack big brother I've had it…I'm out, Stanford wants me and you don't so fuck off."

Dean had never met this Sam Winchester, something snapped inside Sam when Dean once again rebuffed his love. Sam had reached the end of his rope and after years of emotional abuse gave up and decided to either live a real life or die.

Sam decided to live.

…..

When the taxi pulled up Dean gave one last try, he grabbed Sam and tried to kiss him, "Sam…I …baby something happened to me and I don't know what…help me please."

Sam pulled away and carried his bags over tossing them in the trunk, he turned to Dean. "Tell Bobby I'll call him when I get settled, if you want to know anything you can ask him. I wont hide from you Dean, I couldn't if I wanted to but I am telling you to stay away from me."

Sam stopped and turned around, Deans heart leaped thinking is brother had changed his mind, "Tell Bobby to save Mister Dee for me, he can send him once I get place to stay."

Sam got in and Dean watched as his baby boy left him for a new life.

…

Bobby came home that night to find Dean asleep on the porch with empty beer bottles littering the ground.

"Sweet mother of pearl..Dean get your ass up!" Bobby shook him until he opened his eyes partway, "Bobby…Sammy left me for good…he.." Dean's voice trailed off and his eyes closed again.

Bobby dialed Sam's number, when he answered Bobby didn't give him a chance to speak, "What the hell is going on here Sam? Dean is a wreck and he said you're gone for good? You better explain yourself boy."

Sam did explain, he gave Bobby the PG version of last night and that morning and finished with, "I'm taking my chance Bobby, I worked hard for that scholarship and I'm not throwing my life away. When the bus gets in I'll call you."

Before Bobby could answer he hung up, he watched the rain run down the windows of the bus distorting everything. Sam put in his ear buds, clutched his backpack and turned the music up to drown out everyone around him.

The song that came on was "No More I Love You's" by Annie Lennox, Sam closed his eyes and listened, he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his face so he was hidden, the hot tears mingling with the rivulets of cool moisture trailing down the inside if the window.

"I used to be a lunatic from the gracious days  
I used to feel woebegone and so restless nights  
My aching heart would bleed for you to see  
Oh, but now  
I don't find myself bouncing home  
Whistling buttonhole tunes to make me cry  
No more I love you's…."

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through photos of Dean. Sam smiled listening to the words and thought, _"God Dean you would kick my ass for such a chick flic moment I'm having….but you're not here are you….don't have Sam to push around anymore."_

"The language is leaving me  
No more I love you's  
Changes are shifting  
Outside the words

The lover speaks about the monsters  
I used to have demons in my room at night  
Desire, despair, desire  
So many monsters

Oh, but now  
I don't find myself bouncing around  
Whistling my conscience to make me cry…."

"_So many monsters Dean…didn't know one of them would turn out to be you."_

…..

Bobby covered up Dean and left him there. By the time Dean woke up it was dark. He felt disoriented and queasy, when he got up Dean fell down slipping on a beer bottle and hit the bottom of the steps.

He stayed there on his back staring up at the night sky and wondered if he prayed hard enough God might actually hear him this time and bring back Sam.

"I'm not asking for the world…just Sam." Dean held his throbbing head and groaned, "I am asking for the world because he is all I got, he is my world…look I don't expect you to bring back mom or make my dad love me…that shit you can't even do right? Just give me Sammy."

Dean lay there waiting, for what he didn't know. An angel, a shooting star, voices but nothing happened.

God once again wasn't listening to Dean Winchester.

…..

Later when Dean dragged himself to their bedroom he stripped and wrapped himself in Sam's sheets grasping the bear tightly. Something poked Dean in the back, he reached around and pulling out a large, plain gold cross on a heavy gold chain. He recognized it as the one Dana wore.

Dean turned it over in his hands and used his fingernail to slide up a secret compartment with a piece of dried catkin of amaranthus.

He slid the compartment closed and looked at the simple bit of plant life, now Dean knew the truth. The demon that had ruined his life had been cloaked from any protection the Winchesters had.

Using the large gold cross was just a middle finger to God and a cruel joke on Sam and Dean. Lucifer broke up the brothers that were once a strong, united front against evil, the lovers that would save the world someday. Leaving the cross there was a bag of salt in a festering wound.

**First Year Stanford/ First year without Sam**

Dean had tried to contact Sam for months to explain himself then begged Bobby to speak on his behalf. When Bobby tried Sam shut down and didn't want to hear excuses, he threatened to cut them both off so Bobby told Dean he had to let it go. "Son don't worry, Sam will come home for Christmas and you both can talk in person. Show him the cross, explain it to him but I can't promise it will make him come home at this point."

…

Sam had moved into a studio on campus and was happy he owned very little, it was the very first time in his life that he could say he was on his own and felt like an adult. No Bobby or Dean to tell him what to do, the downside of this new life was his heart ached for his brother.

Sam kept Bobby up to date on everything that was happening and his uncle was very supportive. In turn Bobby told Dean every detail and Dean actually took notes so if Sam ever spoke to him again he would know what he was talking about.

…

Dean had shut down for the most part, he hunted like a machine, ate, slept when he could, showered when he needed to and did the bare minimum to survive. Life was just a job, he took little joy in the act of living.

Bobby noticed his downward spiral right after Sam took off, the drinking was heavier, he ate either very little or gorged himself. Life had been extremes for Dean Winchester and now that was how he lived it each day.

He was a liability on a hunt because Dean took risks that should not have been taken putting the lives of others in danger because in the end Dean didn't care if he lived or died.

…..

One morning Dean woke up and smelled the sheets, the scent of Sam long gone replaced by his own sweat and tears.

Dean got up, grabbed a duffle and packed. He left a note for Bobby and took off.

Later that night Bobby came home to a dark house, he walked in and spotted the letter. "Christ Dean what the hell did you do?"

_Bobby,_

_I had to get away, too many memories of Sam. Don't know where I'm going or what I'll do but don't worry._

_I know that's like asking water not to be wet but get over it. Thanks for everything._

_Dean_

TBC


	69. Tell It To The Angels

**(Enjoy the hooker and the waitress darling, Dean is not alone.)**

The campus was huge and Sam spent his time reading about everything it had to offer. It seemed like a city all on its own and the youngest Winchester thrived on the independence he gained from leaving the restrictions of his old life.

It seemed as if he walked for hours exploring and for once Dean wasn't at the forefront of all his thoughts until he spotted a man with his back to Sam, the stance and shapely ass packed in the jeans were just right, the hair, broad shoulders and toned body screamed Dean and once again there he was haunting Sam._"Seriously…I'm getting a cock twitch…damn…get out of my head Dean."_

Sam turned away trying to catch his breath and will himself not to sport a massive erection the rest of the day.

…

David Castillo glanced in the window and caught the imagine of a very tall young man staring at him, he turned to look but the kid had already turned away. He was David's type, young, tall, all arms and legs with a tight long torso and a mop of boyish hair.

The strangers tan shoulders stood out from the white tank top and the worn, old denim jeans hugged the deliciously tight little butt David was fantasizing bending over the first thing available. _"Come on dumbass…back away from the pretty young man and just get your boring groceries and leave quietly."_

David decided to take a chance and just walk by the kid to gauge any reaction but he couldn't believe it when the stranger turned out to be Sam Winchester.

David never dared to contact his underage love interest all that time in fear of his brother Dean. During those years he spent the time basically alone, throwing himself into his career and dating a string of attractive men to satisfy his sexual needs but not one held a candle to beautiful Sam.

David walked back to him, "Sam its really you!" Sam looked at the stranger with caution then broke into a big smile and grabbed the older man, "David!"

David closed his eyes and melted into the embrace, he took in the warmth and scent of Sam all sugar and spice with a heavy dose of musk. David whispered, "Sam I can't believe it…I missed you so much."

Sam broke from the hug, "This place is so big I could have been here for ages and never knew you were here." He forgot how gorgeous his former teacher was, Sam's voice softened noticeably and he suddenly felt bashful, " I missed you."

David looked at Sam and what four years had done to him, the sight of the young man took his breath away. He decided to be brave and jump right in and caution be damned, "Sam, come to my house tonight for dinner, we can catch up. I really make a great steak…what do you say?"

Sam's cheeks flushed pink and he lowered his eyes, "I say yes."

….

Dean drove for hours, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going but anyplace was better than home. If Dean had stayed one more night he would have done something drastic and Dean Winchester wasn't quite ready to die yet.

The constant echo of Sam's rejection or the memories of their lovemaking were too much for Dean to stand one more minute. The ghost of Sam Winchester haunted Bobby Singers house and it was one Dean couldn't get rid of.

No salt and burn would help him expunge the essence of his brother.

He pulled into a truck stop to refuel himself and the Impala, Dean spotted his haven just ahead. A greasy spoon stood connected to the station, the neon for "Betty's Diner" buzzed overhead.

Dean parked his lady and went inside getting a booth by the window. Dean was relieved to see the waitress was beyond the age of trying to pick him up because he was in no mood for anything but a pro tonight.

He looked over the menu and she approached him all smiles but looked worn out from hours of bullshit she took on the job, Dean rewarded her efforts with a big grin and that cheered her up. She was Dean's kind of people.

"Hey handsome what can I get you?"

Dean thought it all looked equally good which if Sam was there would equal terrible, he shook the thought off and handed the menu back, "Uh…I guess a bacon cheese burger platter and a beer…" he looked at her tag, "..Lorraine."

She brought him the beer and put in his order, he drank it down quickly and motioned for another.

Dean was hit with a wave of loneliness, normally Sam would be sitting across from him making a face and complaining about all the grease in the food and end up ordering a house salad and then spend the rest of the time stealing Dean's French fries.

Lorraine hustled over with another beer and Dean motioned to the other seat, "Are you busy or can you sit for a minute?"

She looked around at the empty restaurant and sat, "What's up…you always ask old truck stop babes like me to sit for a chat?" She patted her bleached hair and wiped the grease off her glasses with her apron, "Well crap that just made it worse."

Dean smiled and started peeling the label off his beer, "No, you just looked like you needed a reason to sit down and rest." Lorraine leaned back on the torn cushion and groaned, "Man…five hours on my feet and I'm done, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You look lower than a snakes belly, girl troubles? A kid as cute as you …gotta be a girl and I bet she is a beauty."

Dean chuckled and his eyes flickered up to hers, "Something like that…guy troubles and yeah he is a real beauty."

"Ooohhh I see…shame, guess I don't have a shot with you after all." They both had a laugh and Dean started to feel better. "He uh…he left me, not that you want to hear all my crap." Dean held up his second empty bottle, "Just get me another beer and I'll let you escape your weird customer."

She gestured around the dining room, "Yeah cause I'm so busy and my life is so exciting, tell you what, I'll get two beers and mine will be on you, I see your order is up and I'll sit right here and listen. I'm off in a few anyway."

They sat while Dean ate and drank then drank some more, Lorraine listed with a practiced ear of years as a truck stop waitress.

Lorraine shook her head in sympathy, "That Dana sounds like a real demon alright, bitch should be ashamed of herself, in my hay day I would have given her a beat down."

Dean looked at her with bloodshot eyes, "Oh don't worry, I'm gonna send her straight back where she came from."

"Dean why don't you go to this Sam fella and just tell him what happened, tell him…just say "I love you" and sweep him right off his feet! Do it Dean because he has gotta be hurting something fierce just like you."

Dean smirked, "Did I mention the kid is six feet four inches tall?"

"So sweep the top half of him off his feet and the rest you can drag." She noticed him wobble and she pointed out the window to the motel down the road, "You better stay there or I'm going to go nuts thinking about you out there alone driving around putting everyone and yourself in trouble."

Dean squinted at the sign and his eyes widened, "Shit…no way, does that say Bates Motel?"

Lorraine grinned, "Oh don't worry, its not the one from that movie and the worst thing that can happen there is a good case of the clap from the hookers that hang out in front…last bit of advice if you are so inclined, condoms. But then you like guys anyway so no worries right?"

Dean wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his sleeve and looked at her sadly, "My saloon door swings both ways Lorraine but the only guy for me is my Sammy."

Lorraine got up and smiled at Dean, "Don't let your pride get in the way kid, you love him…go get him." She started to walk away and turned one last time, "Remember honey, just because you can't hear the answer doesn't mean someone wasn't listening."

She walked out and Dean went up to pay his tab to the new waitress, he pulled out an extra ten and looked around, "Hey can you give this to Lorraine? She was pretty awesome."

The girl frowned, "Lorraine who?" Dean dropped the money on the counter and ran outside but she was gone.

…..

Dean dialed Sam's phone and when his brother answered Dean froze just listening to Sam repeat his name and then softly breathing for a moment before Dean hung up on him and shut off his phone.

He wanted to say he was sorry, beg for forgiveness and ask Sam to come home but nothing came out. A combination of too much pride and the fear of rejection turned him into a coward.

…

"Dean…Dean!" Sam heard the phone click and then nothing, he waited for a voice mail and still nothing, finally Sam hit redial and Dean didn't pick up, he heard the voicemail cut in, "You know what to do." Sam was so angry all he did was shout, "You're a jerk!" and hung up.

Sam slipped the phone into his pocket and looked at himself in the mirror talking like his brother was right there, "You jackass, sitting there breathing like a pervert…fuck you Dean."

Sam shimmied up his jeans in front of the full length mirror and adjusted his junk, he ran his hand over his abdomen and traced the slight jut of hipbone showing above his waistline, "Anyone would want me Dean…I'm not a goddamn little kid anymore…you don't want me? Well I know someone who does."

….

He stood outside the motel room with the key in the lock and hesitated then pushed the door open. A place like this was a palace with Sam but without him it was exactly what seemed, dismal, filthy and dangerous.

Just as Lorraine said there were a few pros working outside and he picked the best of them, she was a little older than he liked but he wanted someone that knew what to do and wouldn't be bothered with small talk.

She stripped as soon as she got in the door and stood there in high heels tapping her foot, "So you want what?" Her eyes traveled over the young guy and Josie couldn't figure out why someone that hot would pay for sex.

Dean had been thinking about Sam and was as hard as a brick, "Fuck…how much?" They negotiated a fair price and Dean double bagged his condom rolling a second over the first, he only needed someone to thrust into and who it was didn't matter because the fantasy of Sam was stuck in his head.

He shoved her on her knees and mounted her with no warning. Josie gasped at the size of the dick fucking her and to honest in the daytime she never would have charged him, he was much too pretty for that and a feather in her cap to the other girls.

Josie was used to unwashed drunks with wedding rings on a long haul somewhere grunting as they sloppily tried to kiss her and screwed her with nothing to write home about but this kid had the body of a god and the face of an angel.

Just for a moment Josie considered giving him the money back so she could maybe get another taste of all that yummy.

Dean started fucking her hard and she moaned as he pushed balls deep, Dean growled, "Don't make noise….don't talk to me…gotta keep the fantasy."

He pumped so hard she thought her hip went out he groaned, "Fuck…oh god...baby boy...," He felt his body clench and his balls tighten as he yelled, "Sssssaaaammy…Saaaam!"

After the last shudder passed through him Dean pulled out, got up, paid her and looked away until she got dressed. He opened the door impatiently waiting as she fixed her hair, as she was leaving Josie paused and looked at Dean, "Baby you got problems if you end up with old horse like me. Hell I don't know why you even paid for it…fine ass like yours, go find that Sam you're screaming about."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for the advice, seems to be what everyone says." Josie shrugged, "take it or leave it…pride is a bitch and she's always happy to see someone fall, have a nice life alone kid, just some advice from old Josie." She walked into the dark and vanished.

Dean's eyes opened wide as he tried to see where the hooker went but it was like she was never there, he slammed the door shut and locked it, immediately flushed the condoms and scrubbed himself under the hot water of the shower until he was pink and raw.

Dean pulled back the musty sheets and got in, the rest of the night was spent trying to keep his food down and mulling over the significance of his waitress and hooker.

"Ok God or angels…whatever…send me sign here…anything and I'll take it."

….

Lorraine lit two cigarettes and handed one to Josie, "So you think he got any of that?" Josie smirked, "Well even if he didn't this meat suit got laid and damn girl that was worth it…perk of the job I guess."

Lorraine let out a long sigh, "Are the pretty ones always this dense…and another thing, next time you're the waitress and I'll be the hooker with a heart of gold."

Josie chuckled, "Your funeral…then next one will be a disgruntled trucker. I hope that Sam kid isn't going to fuck up."

_TBC_

…..


	70. Lv u 2 D

**(Sorry darling, Dean has sworn off pie, no more hooker angels for him to bang, its all about Sammy. Now as for Sam he is still hot for teacher but to be fair, David is very hot indeed.)**

Dean got Sam's voice mail and left one of his own, "Sam you're a whiney little bitch you know that? You wouldn't know a good thing if it fucked you in the ass."

Sam got the message and texted Dean, "S&DNot4Evr" only Dean could turn Sam Winchester the big, brave hunter into a fourteen year old girl.

Dean hated texting so he left another voice mail, "Nice text Sammy, now I have your new password nerd king."

It went downhill from there with the brothers reverting back to their childhood bickering but never talking about the real problem.

…

Dean watched the redhead next to him at the bar and winked at her, he missed Sam but he wasn't dead from the neck down and there was only so much excitement he derived from his hands.

He didn't stray after the hooker, it was all too weird and no amount of fantasy could convince Dean that anyone was as good as his Sam but as the battle of the texts and voicemails spun out of control he gave cheating another shot.

She sashayed up to Dean with her big guns blazing, leaned on the bar and stuck out her ass. Dean examined her closer then leaned over whispering into her ear in his deep, distinctive voice, "You want to hit the back seat of my car?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a smirk, "Wow a real class act, now you owe me a drink and a dance first." Dean looked around for someone easier but it was a sausage fest. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing for Dean but in a bar like this it was straight or nothing.

Dean sighed and waved to the bartender, "Yeah another beer for me and…" Dean glanced over to her, "What's your name?" She trailed a red nail down his arm, "Lorria…um….Laura and I'll have whatever he is having."

She leaned over giving him a peek at the candy store, "So what brought you to this dump?"

Dean paused in mid drink, "My car, do we seriously have to dance?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, "Whatever, I can dance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dimly lit dance floor, she draped her arms around his neck and the music began to play.

"The Most Beautiful Girl In The World" sung by Charlie Rich started and Dean rolled his eyes, "My uncle used to play this when my brother and I were kids…I actually know all the words."

She stroked his cheek almost lovingly, "Tell me about it." Dean shook his head, "Never mind Laura, just a boring story."

She smiled at him brightly, "No go on, I want to hear about it."

Deans features lost their edge as he thought back, "Well Sammy…my brother and I were alone a lot and had to cook for ourselves while our uncle was working…." Deans eyes were full of memories and his gruff voice softened, "and we would make the grossest crap ever."

Dean chuckled, "One time we made these fried leftover noodle patties and laced them with hot sauce …well Bobby came back and ate one while Sammy and I watched, I thought he was seriously going to barf but he finished it and downed a beer, he smiled cause he didn't want to hurt our feelings you know….and…"

Dean's voice trailed off, Laura patted his cheek, "Hey what happened after that?"

Dean smiled wistfully, "Well we would do our music thing, just me and Sammy. He would yell "sing, sing, sing" and we would get into the records, not much to choose from until we got old enough to buy our own stuff you know…" The song ended and she snapped her fingers, the song started over again and Dean sang softly.

"Hey, did you happen to see the most beautiful girl in the world?  
And if you did, was she cryin', cryin'?  
Hey, if you happen to see the most beautiful girl, walk out on me  
Tell her, "I'm sorry."  
Tell her, "I need my baby."  
Oh, Won't you tell her that I love her?"

He shook his head, "That was weird, you don't want to hear this crap."

"Oh no I do honestly, human love stories fascinate me."

Dean shrugged, "fine, well I would jump up on the coffee table and sing with a spatula or something like a microphone you know? Sam would blow kisses and cheer….clap…he thought I was pretty awesome." Dean's eyes filled with tears, "Damn I forgot about that."

She started the song started over again, Dean jumped in mid vocals singing with his eyes closed, body swaying to the music.

"I woke up this morning and realized what I had done  
I stood alone in the cold gray dawn  
I knew I'd lost my morning sun  
I lost my head and I said some things  
Now come the heartaches that the morning brings  
I know I'm wrong and I couldn't see  
I let my world slip away from me….."

Dean broke down and leaned his head on her shoulder, "I can't let anyone see me bawling like a big girl."

She stroked his hair and whispered, "I think if you love someone that much you should go to them…apologize…listen to this sad man named Charlie Rich. You let your world slip away now go get em tiger." She cracked him on the ass and smiled up at him with a big grin.

Dean pulled back and wiped his eyes, "What…lady who the hell are you?" Laura smiled and stroked his cheek, "Not hell sweetheart, heaven…we listen you know."

Dean snorted, "Yeah angels right." He thought it over quickly and nodded, "You know what, I'm taking your advice, I'm heading to California to get my man tomorrow morning!"

She raised her hands to heaven, "Praise Father, Dean you ignorant little monkey, you finally got it!"

…..

Josie and Lorraine watched him drive away with a giant teddy bear riding shotgun, they finished their cigarettes and patted each other on the back, Lorraine looked at her partner with worry, "So what about Sam? Father needs them together or the future of the world is doomed."

Josie shrugged, "Well sister I guess that's up to Sam, I mean the end of the world doesn't happen for a long time, aren't they in their late twenties or something?"

"Sister I think they can do this on their own…don't they break up and make up over and over?"

"Yes but this time they may never find their way back to each other and that would be a disaster."

….

"…..and that's why you are such a douche bag." Sam listened to the last of Dean's voicemails. He texted him, "u should know u r one!" Sam never quite got the hang of a snappy comeback when it came to his brother.

Dean chuckled when he read the text and decided to text back, "Damn Sammy so quick on your feet, ouch!"

Sam kept taking the bait, "I should beat your ass!"

Dean nodded to himself, _"huh…how do I answer that?" _he thought it over a few seconds and replied, "Why, you have daddy's belt Sammy?"

Sam answered, "Gross u know I do, I have half a mind to use it on you."

Dean was getting into the sparring, "So you have half a mind then? That's what I thought bitch, r u making the face?"

Sam glanced in the mirror and he was indeed making the face without knowing it, Dean got the text, "JERK!"

Dean answered, "Goodnight Sammy, love you, miss you."

Sam hesitated and answered finally, "Lv u 2 D, miss u."

Dean sat in on the motel bed and just had to send one last message, "Don't sleep with anyone ok, I mean it Sam."

Sam answered, "u don't control me D!" Sam shut off his phone.

Dean spoke to the empty room, "Guess I shouldn't have sent that last one."

…

Josie looked at her phone, "Darn it!"

Lorraine peeked over to see what it said, "Crap…Sam is buying flowers for Mister Professor?"

Josie began texting and a handsome young angel appeared, "I thought you both handled this. Need the expert I guess."

Josie poked him in the shoulder, "No we need someone with a penis, Sam doesn't like girls now get your ass to that florists shop and stop this or at least make him buy a substandard bouquet for that guy."

"Ragweed it is!" He vanished.

…..

Sam had never bought flowers for a man before except Dean and he made fun of his brother for a week after that. Sam felt someone standing right behind him and he turned bumping into a cute young guy that he assumed worked there.

"Dude..personal space, give me some!"

The angel smiled and took a step back, "So who are the flowers for, can I help you pick something out?" Sam was overwhelmed with choices, "Sure I guess, I have a date."

"Oh well lucky guy!"

Sam frowned and looked at his reflection in the glass, "Damn I do over tweeze my eyebrows, do I look gay or something?"

"Uh…no not at all I just …never mind."

Sam smiled and reached for some roses, the angel coughed and raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna marry this guy or something? Are you going to try to get him in the sack..roses say, "fuck me" is that the message you want to send?"

Sam stared at him like he grew a second head, "Wow, ok I think I can do this on my own, besides I thought roses were romantic."

"I suppose, this wouldn't be a rebound relationship now would it? Because daisies are much better, casual and they say, "I like you as a friend."

Sam grabbed a bunch of colorful daisies and the angel snatched them away, "Colored daisies…really…huh..white is better, white means purity. You don't want to be a slut now do you?"

Suddenly the angel yelled "OW!" and Josie was there tugging him away, she hissed in his ear, "You are terrible at this, your scaring the crap out of that poor thing, just let me do it."

She grabbed a boring mixed bouquet and thrust them into Sam's hands, "Here kid, save the roses for someone you really love because this guy isn't the one."

Sam handed her the money and looked like a deer caught in headlights, "I am never coming back here again."

He walked out confused and headed for David's house.

TBC


	71. New Daddy

Sam showed up at the address with a bouquet of daisies, on the way over Sam dumped the mixed bouquet and bought daisies at a less creepy florist shop.

His hand shook as he rang the doorbell, David answered and Sam was blown away. The man was barefoot and wearing jeans that hugged him nicely, an open madras shirt showing the tan skin and firm body.

Sam awkwardly thrust the flowers out, he had a shy smile on his blushed face, "These are for you." He waited for the backlash, the hurtful words or a mean laugh but none came, only a big grin aimed his way and it was sincere.

David thought Sam was the most adorable creature on the planet especially at that moment. "Thanks babe, they are beautiful but not as beautiful as the guy handing them to me."

That made Sam blush even more. He recalled buying Dean flowers once and Dean said, "Weird Sammy, what do I look like, a chick? Next time buy a pizza."

David's happiness at getting the flowers was what Sam wanted, not a dismissal as Dean had done.

….

They drank wine, had dinner and talked about everything. Sam gave him the short version of his life the past years and then listened as David filled him in about his.

David asked his burning question, "So your brother Dean, are you both still…you know."

Sam poured himself another glass of wine and sipped trying to kill a few seconds before answering, "We really don't talk unless you count his nasty voicemails and text messages."

"You two are not together then…god even saying it is weird…you know how I felt about that, Dean took advantage of you Sam. Its for the best really, that whole brother thing was too much for me and I felt sorry for you."

Sam exhaled slowly trying not to go off on him, "I know but he never took advantage of me so get that straight. If anything I pursued him and I would have bent over and let him have me when I was ten maybe younger I don't know. I didn't know anything about sex but I knew I wanted him badly."

Sam drank the rest of the glass and pushed it away, "You don't understand him, Dean is an honorable guy, he waited until I was sixteen and he gave me a beautiful promise ring, "You don't get a ring made for someone that doesn't love you…Dean loves me."

Sam was a little tipsy and getting emotional, David took away the glasses and the wine then took Sam's hand, "Hey its ok you know what, lets not talk about Dean I just needed to know if I was going to get stabbed tonight or jumped on the way to my car."

They went over to the large leather couch by the fireplace and sat down together. Sam stared at the face that reminded him so much of his brother but older, distinguished and his body felt warm all over. That familiar feeling of nervous excitement right before he gave himself to Dean.

When David laughed his white teeth flashed and the merriment in his forest green eyes propelled Sam back to the first time he laid eyes on the teacher.

His eyes started to lose the pretty hazel as the black took over, "I remember the first time I saw you…I was fourteen and thought my boner was going to strangle right in my pants. You don't know how hard it was to watch you while you worked…you are so handsome even now."

David rolled his eyes, "I'm not a hundred, someone in their thirties isn't ancient but I suppose if you're only eighteen I look like the crypt keeper right?"

Sam had been without Dean sexually for so long it was killing him, he put a tembling hand on David's knee, "I think you look great…very hot actually."

Sam was eighteen and on his own, legal and safe, David felt comfortable enough to lean in and kiss the pretty mouth long, slow and romantic. No fear, no rushing or hiding, David finally had Sam all to himself .

When David was done Sam sat there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, Sam wanted him but the torch he carried for Dean burned brightly, _"Why can't I try this…I'm an adult and Dean has cheated on me a thousand times…I bet Dean has slept with at least one skank since I left….jerk!"_

"Sam are you alright?"

He answered by standing and removing all his clothes seductively , the man watched as the body was reveled inch by agonizing inch until all of Sam was bare and aching just for him.

David didn't wait, he got up and quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans, the only clothes he was wearing. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to his bed.

Sam took charge and shoved David onto the pillows, he lay on top of him and just by simply rubbing against his torso Sam was mortified when he quickly ejaculated over David's chest.

Sam covered his face in embarrassment, "Geez..oh man I'm sorry.. I never do that!"

David looked up at the mortified young man and grinned, "Hey it's a complement to my good looks right? If I was ugly then you would never get that turned on…or would you?"

Sam laughed when David wiggled his eyebrows, "Stop you look stupid." He tickled Sam until he pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door and griped the edge of the sink staring at the traitor in the mirror. _"You can't do this…its because he looks like Dean is all…its not real."_

David knocked on the door, his voice edged with sadness, "Sam come on I'll drive you home ok? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Sam came out and stood in front of him with his head down still embarrassed, David looked up at him with a genuine smile, "Hey come on it happens right? I love you Sam and I never stopped, everyone else was just…well a means to an end that's all. Don't worry, I can let you go again and move on, just because you're on campus doesn't mean I get dibs on you if your feeling a change of heart."

Sam finally gave him a smile, "You know you're a class act, anyone else would have pressed me to do it, got me drunk but David I forgot how special you are."

Sam bent down kissing him with urgency and whispered, "I want it…I want you but Dean is the only person I've been with."

Sam straightened up and laid it out for him, "Dean says I'm good but I don't have anything to compare it to so…I don't know maybe I'm terrible in bed and he was just being nice because he was horny."

David relaxed, "Is that all? Honey don't worry, you could lay there and breath and it would be very sexy. This is a big deal for you and I don't want you to get hurt over me, I'm not a replacement Dean just remember that….I'm David, the boring history professor not a young sex freak like your brother."

Sam hugged him, "But you promise to respect me right? I'm not a prize or a toy…we can just…."

Sam didn't know how to describe the way he felt but David knew what he meant, "Its ok Sam, I'm a gentle lover and I'll treat you like a prince I promise. I would never hurt that beautiful body unless you asked me….like if you wanted me to say..spank your nice little ass or something." He looked at Sam hopefully.

Sam bit his bottom lip and looked wanton and wicked, "Can I call you daddy…that's like of my thing." David thought he was going to come just from that, he took a deep breath, "Baby you can call me anything you want …daddy will take good care of you."

"Will you call me baby boy?"

"Daddy loves his baby boy…oh god we have to stop now or I'm going to lose it."

David slipped on his pants and a t shirt, "Get dressed baby boy and I'll take you back, next weekend I want to take you out, show you off and make you happy."

Sam nodded, he gave David a big smile complete with dimples, "I would like that daddy."

….

Dean sat in traffic drumming is fingers impatiently, "Come on people mooooove!" Mister Dee sat quietly and Dean glanced over, "Hey don't judge me, I'm in hurry here." Dean turned on the radio, "Damn I really need to get Sam back, this bear is starting to creep me out…no offense buddy."

"The Most Beautiful Girl In The World" started to play and Dean changed the station, again it started and he grabbed a tape and popped it in. Again Charlie Rich's smoky voice came through the speakers and Dean hit the steering wheel, "Damn it you don't mess with a man's music!"

Suddenly the music changes to a classic rock song and Dean relaxed, "Look I get it, thanks for the push and for listening but I can take it from here I promise. I love my baby boy and I'm not going to let anything or anyone touch him."

Little did Dean know that there was a familiar rival moving into his territory and there was no way Dean could stop it.

TBC


	72. Wingman

Sam ran into the breathtaking blonde and the contents of her oversize bubble gum pink purse spilled everywhere. "Geez I'm sorry!" Sam grabbed the bag and started putting the contents back in but she stopped him, "Hey its ok, accidents happen."

Sam stood up and watched her scoop everything up and then she smiled up at him, "Wow your tall I should have noticed you."

Sam helped her up, she frowned as she tried to turn her phone on, "Darn, the screen cracked…oh well."

Sam felt terrible about it and offered to get her a new phone but she declined, "Well at least let me buy you lunch then…what's your name?" She smiled brightly, "Jessica but you can call me Jess."

Sam took her to an outdoor café with a good view and cheap food. They chatted about their majors and families. Sam couldn't help himself and talked about Dean for over half an hour. He never mentioned Dean was his brother or they were intimate at all or even that Sam was gay.

Jess sat back and just listened letting Sam purge himself and give the fuzzy details of the "friend" he wanted to get away from. Finally she asked Sam, "Were you dating this guy?"

Sam paused as he was going to take a bite of salad then set his fork down, he hadn't planned on coming out to anyone but he wasn't going to hide it either, "Yes…how did you know? Do I seem gay or feminine or something, it's the eyebrows right?"

Jess grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Oh god no! If anything you're a strapping stretch of masculine, its just how emotional you are about this guy and you voice softens and your face gets all soft and very sweet."

Sam let out a breath, "Oh good, I don't want to get labeled you know? This all has been really tough and …" Sam realized he was talking too much, "hey what about you?"

Jess laughed and Sam thought it sounded like music, he liked her and she was the first person he would have considered a friend in this new place. David didn't count because his feelings were different for him.

"Me…well where do I start, I'm in love with one of my teachers," she held up her hands, "I know…no lectures Sam, its crazy but I think he likes me also. If anyone found out it wouldn't be good. So why am I telling this to a stranger?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm easy to talk to I guess."

After that lunch together they started a beautiful friendship, Sam became her "boyfriend" to deflect from her obvious feelings toward her teacher.

Jess and Sam were affectionate with each other, held hands when they walked together and weren't above giving each other a chaste kiss now and then. They were a good fit and never failed to make each other laugh or give a shoulder to cry on.

Sam's new life was shaping up just fine, school was going good, he made a new friend and he had a date with a sweet guy. Sam wouldn't admit to himself he wished that guy was Dean and not David, somehow it was easier to forget than to deal with what his real feelings were.

…

Sam went to lunch with Jess and her teacher, she didn't tell Sam who it was but he knew right away.

The man was much older than her with an even bigger age difference than Sam and David. There was something oily about him, not right and Sam wondered if he was married.

They chatted about boring things, school, the weather, how Sam liked California but it was all very tense with the teacher glaring at sexy young Sam Winchester sitting next to his love interest.

Sam blurted out his thoughts after noticing the tan left hand of the teacher had a white ring line."Are you married?"

The man's face flushed with instant anger, "Jess I think I should leave, you have questionable taste in friends." Sam stood to his full height and loomed over the smaller man, "Well I think she has questionable taste in married teachers." He backed down instantly, he kissed Jess on the cheek and scurried off without so much as a goodbye.

Jess glared at Sam, "Your one to talk Sam! I know about David and I don't judge you. I'm not the one looking for a replacement like you are."

Sam sat back down staring at her with his arms crossed, "You know David is at least handsome and not married. This guy is using you Jess…look at you, pretty and smart. If I liked girls you would be the one I'd go for."

She suddenly softened, "Really…me? Sam I think you're a little out of my league." Sam grabbed her hands in his and squeezed them, "Well that's not true but since your never getting in my pants it doesn't matter."

They both started to laugh but then Jess leaned across the table and tried to kiss Sam, he turned his head away and sighed, "Sorry."

"You don't get even a little excited from the thought of kissing me? I'm a good kisser Sam."

Sam shrugged, "Nope not even a wiggle." She looked down at the table not meeting his gaze, "I bet if we had sex you might fall for me."

Sam smiled brightly, "Oh cool..so you're a witch and your magically going to turn into a hot, muscular brunette with a big cock and green eyes? Because that's kind of my thing. I mean literally that is all I've been interested in is Dean and David and they are really both packing."

Sam held out his hands, "Seriously like this big." Her eyes opened wide, "Really…son of a…really you're serious? Oh my god I'm soooo jealous. Jason is like fishing bait compared to that."

She pouted, "I want to be a cute gay guy then." Sam got up and held out his arm, "Well I can't help you with that but I can be your cute gay guy."

Jess took Sam's arm and looked up at her gallant hero who saved her from a bad choice, as they moved down the sidewalk together everyone looked at the blonde bombshell and the tall, muscular modern day Viking. They looked like a Hollywood moment but it was all for show.

…..

That week they ran into David and the two were holding hands, David did a double take and backed away leaving quickly.

"Jess just stay here ok..I'll be right back." She grabbed Sam's arm, "Oh David is so cute!"

Sam didn't answer, he took off after him.

…

Dean drove around with Mister Dee in the passenger seat, he couldn't leave him behind and found the massive bear a strange comfort. Sam had hugged the bear so much that Mister Dee smelled like Sam and in turn Dean talked to the bear while he drove from place to place just being a nomad until he made his decision to get Sam.

"So what do you think wingman? Should we drive out and see Sammy…surprise him maybe?" Dean was worried when he got there Sam wouldn't want him, "I can drop you off because I bet your gonna be happier with him than me, I know Sam will be happier with you than me."

The bears head bobbed around as Dean drove, "Well at least I can sneak in to the car pool lanes with you." The bear was wearing one of Bobby's old fishing hats and his vest, Dean found the whole thing comical.

"What was that….I should drive out to California and hunt down Sammy and do what to him?" Dean glanced at the bear and winked, "Oh Mister Dee you naughty bear you….cover the cub in honey and go to town on him….well if you think I should."

Dean had a direction now, he put on some music, cranked the volume, "Alone" by Heart blasted, Dean pointed to the bear, "Don't you dare tell Sam I sang this chick song about him."

The bear nodded just then as Dean hit a pothole, "Good boy." He sang with emotion since there was no one to squeal on him except Mister Dee.

"I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone…."

Dean felt hot tears coursing down his face and no matter how hard he tried to stop, the empty pit of loneliness inside him forced them out until the collar of his t shirt was wet.

"Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
you don't know how long i have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown…."

He finally gave up the drive and pulled into a motel to check in, refuel and rest.

…

Sam stopped David, "Hey its not what it looks like ok?"

David looked back at the beautiful girl, "I wouldn't blame you Sam…if you're riding the fence then you could do worse but I don't think I could handle that, competing with a woman. Its hard enough you have that hot brother back home I have worry about."

Sam pulled David to the most private spot he could find and kissed him hard pressing against the man then pulled back and they were both breathless, "There…does that seem like I'm riding a fence? Jess is my friend and we hold hands , its not like that."

David covered his face and laughed, "Oh god I feel like such a dork, I acted like a stupid kid and got jealous right away…forgive me, you just…damn it Sam you are so special to me you know?"

His words touched Sam's heart, he looked around from one end of the alley to the other and then cupped David between the legs and squeezed, "I can give you blow job."

David looked around with concern, "Sam I can't I'm a teacher, if I get caught having public sex…" Sam didn't let him finish, he turned David around, "Brace against the wall and I'll give you a hand job then."

All judgment flew out the window as soon as his felt the young man's big hand and long fingers slide in the front of his pants and start to fondle him.

Sam opened his fly quickly and pulled out the big, firm dick, he stroked the silky skin until David let out as quiet a moan as he possibly could. Sam's hand was filled with the warm slippery liquid.

David turned around quickly tucking himself in and zipped up. "Sam …god that was so …I mean…thank you."

Sam smiled and ran his tongue over his hand cleaning David off him slowly as the history professor watched with fascination, "You're not my innocent little Sam anymore are you darling."

"No David not at all, but you are the other person besides Dean I've done anything with I promise. I'm not someone to sleep around or anything and I guess what I just did was stupid right?"

David hugged Sam and whispered, "Don't worry I've always used condoms…Sam with you when we do make love I don't want to use one, I want to feel all of you and fill you up inside…I bet you feel so wonderful, tight, warm and…"

Sam ground his hips into David's so hard it hurt, he dropped his head back and whimpered as he humped his thigh.

He held Sam as his had his orgasm, his body went lax and David felt the aftershock. Sam opened his eyes looked down at the wet spot through his shorts.

David, ever the gentleman took off his sweatshirt and tied it around Sam's waist so the wetness wouldn't show.

He had a huge grin on his face and Sam smiled in turn, "What's up with the big old grin David?"

David felt the blush creep into his cheeks, "Its just that I made you come twice without my really doing anything …I guess my ego is on overdrive now. Someone like me getting someone like you that excited…its flattering."

Sam chuckled, "What does that mean? You're like an older version of my brother and he is hot, your Dean with a few extra miles."

David's mood darkened, "Sam are you sure you want to go out Saturday…you wouldn't rather be with Dean?"

Sam grabbed his face with both hands, "No I want to date David not Dean, Dean had a million chances with me."

...

Dean was almost there, he figured he would hit Stanford by Saturday, "So what do you think Mister Dee, we find Sammy and bring you as a peace offering right…maybe I'll get laid and make him come home with me."

TBC


	73. Gathering Shadows

Saturday came and David planned a full day for them, when Sam answered the door he liked what he saw, David was in trail shorts and a lightweight shirt. He noticed Sam staring at him, "Oh…did you want to do something a little more formal? I thought we could do some shopping and get some lunch…see where the day takes us but I can change."

Sam couldn't wait to walk around with his delicious professor and show him off, "No you look so good…I just like what I see, that's why I'm staring."

Sam held out his arms and David took the embrace, he felt Sam kiss the top of his head as he cupped his rear, he pulled away laughing softy as he felt Sam lick a trail up to his ear and whisper, "I've been wait for this."

David tucking an errant strand of hair behind Sam's ear and smiled up at him, "I'm so blessed to have you Sam."

….

Dean was almost to the address Bobby had given him, he punched Mister Dee and laughed, "Hey you get to see your boyfriend pretty soon buddy."

…

David and Sam were sitting at the outdoor café chatting and holding hands over the table, Sam felt a little nervous doing that but David assured him it was fine. "Sam you are so adorable." He couldn't stop staring at the eighteen year old, "You know I never thought I'd see you again honestly…not that I didn't wish for you over the years."

Sam squeezed his hand, "Hey, be careful, you wish too hard and a djinn just might answer it…or a demon…technically they are the same thing I guess."

David laughed, "Sure sweetheart whatever you say."

Sam frowned, "Don't laugh its …well its serious. You don't know everything that's out there, this one time Dean and I…" Sam noticed David looked at him with amusement, "never mind."

Sam sighed and picked at his salad, "Life isn't all that it seems to be, there are things you can't imagine but trust me they are very real." He looked at him with a deadly serious expression, " David if we start a relationship you have to know things about me just so I can keep you safe. I'm marked you know."

David raised his eyebrow, "Marked by what….now you are just freaking me out Sam."

Sam realized Dean was the only man that could understand him, anyone else would think he was mad or worse believe him and in that case run away as fast as they could.

Sam knew he said too much, "Hey forget it, I'm not hungry really so lets pay up and get going."

David had finished long before Sam, he didn't know how such a big kid got by on eating so little. "I swear Sam I don't know how you keep that tall, gorgeous body in such great shape eating rabbit food."

Sam got up and was walking ahead of him, pert cheeks shifting beneath the fabric, hips swaying and long legs moving swiftly, he turned back and smiled, "Maybe tonight you'll get to see how good a shape I'm really in daddy."

David gripped the shopping bags tighter, "Hey Sam get ready for me to wear you like a hat later, I'm going to eat your cute little ass for dessert."

He never talked that way, David wasn't a crude person but something about Sam was making him feel like a twelve point buck in rutting season wanting to take on all challengers and then fuck his giant, doe eyed baby to death.

…

Dean knocked on the door to the studio apartment but there was no answer, Mister Dee was sitting there staring at him. "Huh…well buddy I guess its time to pick a lock." Dean got out his tools and quickly got the door open, he lugged in the huge bear and spotting Sam's neatly made bed dropping Mister Dee on it and arranged him so he was sitting up nicely.

Dean stood back and looked at him then fussed with the giant bow so it was perfect, "there yah go." Dean started to poke around like he always did with Sam's personal things.

On the table was a strip of photos from an old school photo booth, Dean picked it up and there was Sam and a blonde girl smiling and making faces together, the last one was of them laughing. Dean slipped the strip into his pocket and looked for evidence of the girl but found none.

There were no condoms used or otherwise, no panties, at least none small enough to fit a girl but Dean chuckled when he found a pair of black lacey ones he bought for his brother to wear during their more unusual role play.

They were balled up and stuck together after Sam masturbated in them, Dean looked around as usual when he was doing something unsavory like God was watching or a stray angel.

He explained just in case, "I'm just taking these for…for later to …oh fuck I'm going to sniff them and do things to them." The angels had made Dean paranoid, he mumbled, "Stupid damn angels judging me." He quickly stuffed them in his jacket pocket.

The search continued but still he didn't find dirty sex sheets, earrings, not even a spare toothbrush, nothing.

He decided to wait out of sight by the entrance of the building but first took the photo strip and put it on Mister Dees lap. He locked the door carefully and went to his stake out. Dean Winchester could wait forever, he was a hunter and this was just another job, at least that's what he told himself.

…

Sam stopped and turned toward David, "A hat….did you seriously say a hat? I better take a shower first, I like the idea." Sam turned back and ran to the car, David followed and caught him pressing him against the side, "If I had a ladder right now I'd kiss you."

Sam bent down and rubbed his lips over David's, "Am I close enough now?" When he went to kiss him Sam straightened up, "You have to work for it…I'm not easy…or fourteen, oh and by the way I love dirty talk."

David called his bluff, unlocked the car doors and got in, Sam did the same and sat staring at him with a perturbed look, "So now what?"

David slid his hand down the back of Sam's jeans and groped him, "Now I say lets have dessert…what do you think?" Before Sam could answer he continued talking, "I bet my little boy wants to show his daddy what a cock slut his is…how tight and hot that ass is…shaking it all over like you want it soooo bad."

Sam closed his eyes and smiled, "Sounds wonderful daddy."

David pulled his hand out and asked the question on his mind, "Sam I love playing daddy but this isn't like a daddy fetish thing for your real dad John right?"

Sam smiled darkly and it gave David the chills, "Why… would that be a deal breaker?"

David looked like a deer in headlights and Sam broke out laughing, "My dad John is super hot but no…no John Winchester fetish sorry, that's Dean's department. I like being the hot pretty boy, if anything Dean was my daddy and I have…had a daddy fetish for him."

David started the car and glanced over at Sam who was smiling to himself thinking heaven knows what, "Alright then, nothing odd about everything you just said…I'm your daddy baby."

…

Dean waited and still no Sam. He tried calling, it went right to voice mail not that he thought Sam would have answered but Dean was getting lonely and desperate. He was going to ask his baby boy to pack up and come back home. He looked over to the empty passenger seat, _"I even miss the friggin' bear…where the hell are you Sam?"_

Finally Dean called a pizza place that was local and ordered a pizza and a six pack delivered to his car, the kid knocked on the window and Dean rolled it down and paid him.

The kid looked around the inside of the car curiously, "Never delivered to a car before…you some kind of cop or something because you got cop stink all over you, why are you sitting out here..a stake out?"

Dean raised a pair of handcuffs up and winked, "Why are you up for a little staking?"

The kid scurried off as Dean started on his first slice, _"You are a funny man Dean Winchester….if Sam was here he would have bitch faced me for sure….stupid Sam…wow this pizza is actually really good…the beer sucks…soooo bored."_

….

Sam pressed David against the wall of the shower pinning his wrists tightly, sucking his neck and bruising the tender skin then working a trail down to a nipple that stiffened as soon has Sam took it into his mouth and lightly pressed down with his teeth.

The older man tried to move but there was no use, his dreams of making Sam a bottom were quickly vanishing, Sam pulled off the nipple and whispered in David's ear, "Will you let me fuck you…please say yes."

David tensed, "I've never done that before…I don't know Sam, you're pretty big…do you know what you're doing?"

Sam pressed his hard cock into the man's stomach, "If I say yes will you let me?"

David answered softly, "Yes."

Sam grabbed his face, "Yes, now get your pretty ass on the bed so I can bust open that cherry you've been saving."

….

Dean watched as the blonde from the photos entered the building, he got out and followed her right up to Sam's door, Dean grabbed her shoulder and she turned around with a can of pepper spray, "Get the hell away from me or I swear I'll use it!"

Dean stepped back and held up his hands, "Whoa just hang on there…I'm Sam's brother Dean."

Jess kept the container up just in case, "Wait…what? Your name is Dean…Sam was going out with a Dean…oh god …are you…" Jess couldn't finish she stood there wide eyed and confused.

Deans tongue darted out and wetted his lips suddenly nervous and worried about her finding out their relationship. "Yeah well that's someone else, I'm not the only guy in the world named Dean you know."

Jess lowered the can and looked him over, it was the same man in the photo Sam showed her, the guy that broke his heart. "Ok whatever you say…Dean."

Dean forced a smile, "So you and Sam are dating then?"

Jess shook her head, "No, what gave you that idea?"

Dean broke out in a genuine smile, "Oh wow great ok. You know where he is?"

"Oh he's not here? Well then he must be out with David, I just came over to see if he wanted to get something to eat."

Dean's face flushed, "David….David Castillo? No fucking way!"

Jess knew she said something very wrong to this big, angry man and walked quickly past him, "Look Dean, please don't kill the messenger ok? Sam and David are friends…mostly." _"Geez Jess…shut your mouth and get out of here."_

"Nice to meet you Dean I have to go." Jess hurried back out to her car and left.

On the way back to her apartment she called Sam but it went right to voicemail, "Sam you really need to get back to the apartment, Dean is here and I told him you might be out with David…I am sooooo sorry, Love you…call me."

…

Dean sat on the floor in the hallway after punching a hole in the plaster, he got up, jimmied the door and wrote Sam a note.

"Came to see you but your bimbo lady friend said you were out with David fucking Castillo. That's the way its going to go then? Fine bitch enjoy Mister Dee because it's the closest thing you will ever get to me.

Your former brother and boyfriend,

Dean

…..

David managed to get a huge and horny Sam Winchester on his stomach with the promise of licking him to heaven, Sam went on all fours without asking and pushed himself back toward David, "Pleeeese its been so long…oh god I'm so hot David …do it…lick it…" The rest of the words made little sense after that as he kept moving his hips and begging.

David took his thumbs and opened the firm cheeks, his eyes immediately blackened with lust "You are so pretty Sam…oh fuck you can't imagine how long I wanted to see you like this and taste you." David ran his tongue over the tight young hole and Sam almost fell over, he steadied himself and waited for more.

…..

Dean started the long ride home, being on his own was too dangerous for him and the rest of the world so the only thing left was to go back to Bobby. _"Sammy how could you do me like this…with him." _

Dean felt dead inside, as empty and lost as one of the souls they tried to move on. He was nothing more at that point than a hollow shell, Sam was the one that gave him purpose, drive, love and affection.

Everything he rejected from others he gladly accepted from his brother, Sam was the person he could trust with the shadows of pain, fear and doubt, the dark memories that threatened to suffocate him Sam could chase away.

Dean missed his arms around him when the nightmares came, the off key humming and the moist breath on his ear as his savior told him it would all be ok.

Sam, the hero by night allowed Dean to be the hero in the daylight, hard, brutal, to be strong enough to jump into the fray eyes wide open and take all comers because in the end of it all his brother was the one that kept the blackest of Dean Winchesters shadows at bay.

TBC


	74. The Scream

David took his time with Sam, his instinct was to mount him instantly but he decided to open Sam, relax the boy until he begged for David to fuck him.

The professor was gentle but no bitch, if it meant Sam would leave him then David would willingly be on the bottom but he used his skills as a lover trying to show Sam the gentle side of hot. David flicked the sensitive skin with his tongue and then worked it inside of the velvet warmth.

He reached around and stroked Sam's hard cock trying to get him off quickly so David could take him, "Come on baby…come for me sweetheart…think back to fourteen on that desk humping each other and how bad you wanted this…fucking hot little boy just waiting for teacher to…." Sam cried out as he shot hard over the comforter and David's hand.

David had Sam where he wanted him, ready to bottom, "Sam honey get on your back and pull back those long, pretty legs because I'm going fuck you, hope you're ready for it."

Sam got on his back and gasped, "Eat it…eat my come."

David hesitated, it was all over the comforter but he obliged by licking what had run over his hand. Sam glanced at the puddles on the fabric, "No, eat it off the bed…clean it up." Sam watched to see if he would do it.

David frowned and looked down at the fabric, "Is this something you and Dean did for each other?"

Sam closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Always…every since we started doing anything with each other…so good, if you love me you'll do it for me."

He opened his eyes and stared at David, "Do you love me daddy?" Then Sam bit his bottom lip until it flushed from the pressure. David thought it was one of the single most sexy things he had ever seen in his life.

He felt trapped, it had nothing to do with licking it up but the fact Sam did it with Dean, he wanted Sam so much that he gave in, "Yes I love you very much." David cleaned the fabric while Sam watched, when he was done Sam said, "Kiss me, give me some… I want to taste myself."

David kissed him, Sam pushed his tongue in and started lapping at the fluids in his lovers mouth and moaning.

David broke the kiss and looked down at him, "Do you still want me, do you love me Sam?"

Sam's face changed, he just nodded yes, the actual words stuck in his throat.

David's cock had softened and he knelt there wondering if he should go on, the mood was different between them now. Sam saw the hurt on his face and quickly got up taking the man into his mouth and working quickly to excite him again.

David's body took over responding as he fucked Sam's talented mouth until he couldn't take it anymore, "Sam get ready for me babe."

Sam got in position and held back his legs, he was excited to try someone else after all the times Dean slept with other people and flirted Sam was finally going to get back at him with someone who cared. David wasn't a bar whore, a waitress, truck stop cruiser, stripper or the worst, one of Sam's own friends.

David knew this was going to be difficult emotionally for the angel looking up at him so he took extra care to use plenty of lubricant and make Sam feel special.

Sam was no virgin but he would only be the second man in the world to enter the temple and wanted to make it so good that Sam would forget about Dean.

He centered himself and pushed firmly to break through and once he was in David realized how truly exquisite Sam's body was.

The sheath hugged him tight and afterward the man could honestly say it was the most delicious ass he ever had the pleasure to be inside.

Sam was struck dumb from the intense stimulation, all dirty talk flew out the window replaced by little, repetitive mewling sounds. It seemed like forever since his body was set on fire and the older man knew exactly how to fan the flames.

David started slowly pumping into Sam watching his face to be sure everything felt right, he leaned down over the boys ear speaking low and comforting, "I love you…I mean it, I do…I want fill you up with me and make you all mine."

Sam rolled his head back and forth over the pillow, his eyes heavy lidded and the pupils swollen hiding all but the slenderest ring of haze. Then he felt it, David hit his tender little bundle of pleasure inside and Sam bucked against him moaning like a whore begging for a tip.

He heard Sam's dirty little mouth first hand, he met David thrust for thrust until it actually started to get uncomfortable and loudly said, "Yeah come on…give it to me harder…oh fucking hell…harder …right there..right there …I'm a whore, call me a whore daddy, do it…do it!"

Sam went on and on until David worked his way to the edge filling the velvet and cried out, "Sam I love you!"

Sam pressed his eyes closed ready to come again and screamed, "Dean I love you!"

The words were filled with agony and pain instead of pleasure, it was if Sam screamed for him loud enough Dean would burst through the door and save him from himself.

He wrapped his long legs around David and pressed his cock against the man coming again in a slick working between them coating their bodies.

Sam dropped his hips and released his captives cock and opened his eyes. David pulled out, there was the wet popping sound Sam found amusing, he giggled and looked up at David, "That always sounds funny to me."

David didn't see the humor, Sam had just screamed out his brother's name and then commented on something amusing about a sound he only had heard before with his brother. That coupled with making David eat come off the comforter because Dean did it with Sam was the last straw.

Sam kept his legs back and waited, for what David didn't know. "Come on…be a good boy and eat my ass, get it all cleaned up. Sam settled in for another good licking from David but it never came.

David got up and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sam heard the shower running. He laid there on the bed with his feelings hurt until he replayed the event in his mind and realized what he had done.

…..

David came out of the bathroom and Sam was under the covers, he slipped in quietly with him. Sam rolled over and hugged close to the warmth missing it so badly with Dean.

David closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep but Sam started talking to him, "You are a fantastic lover…kind and generous…anyone would want you baby thanks."

David sat up disgusted and angry, "But not you, right Sam? You made it pretty clear right from the moment you made me say I love you…which I do by the way…and had me prove it by licking the comforter because its something Dean would have done?"

David pushed back his tears, "Fucking cold Sam..really cold. Then you scream his name not mine…then you lay there with your legs spread wanting me to eat my come out of your ass because that's what Dean does. Apparently he has a come fetish and I'm supposed to be just like him right?"

Sam sat up and stared down at his hands not knowing what to say without making it worse.

"Well Sam I'm not Dean, I never will be because I would truly love you, treat you like you should be treated, never cheat or lie to get what I want and I'm not a controlling douche bag like him either."

David got out of bed and put on his robe, "Another thing Sam I would have taken care of you forever but I guess nice guys deserve to get fucked over by someone like you."

The man was openly crying now, " Only arrogant fuckers like Dean get to have guys moon over them like a silly goddamn girl. He can have you Sam and you should just take him back so you both don't torture other people and ruin their lives."

David grabbed a pillow and pulled a blanket off the bed, "You both deserve each other, I'm a fool for loving you and allowing you to hurt me, I know you're only eighteen but grow the fuck up." He slammed the bedroom door and left Sam to sleep alone.

….

Sam waited until he thought David was asleep on the couch, he wrote him a letter and put it on the pillow before he left.

David,

I'm so sorry I hurt you. You never deserved this and I know its my fault. Your right, I will just end up hurting you and anyone else I'm with. I'm fucked up and I don't know if I can be fixed anymore.

I'm lucky to have met you and you don't know how special you are to me but I don't deserve your love or to be treated nice by someone like you.

Find someone that appreciates you and has plenty of love to give, I guess I left mine back home with Dean.

Sam

…..

Sam paid the taxi driver and on his way up to the apartment he checked his messages finally getting the one from Jess. He panicked and called her back while running two steps at a time up to his apartment.

A sleepy Jess answered the phone, "Yeah Sam what …what time is it?"

"Jess what did Dean say what did he look like…was he ok…was he…"

Jess interrupted, "Sam calm down, it was my fault, it just slipped out. He asked if I was your girlfriend and I told him no but then I mentioned you might be out with David and he apparently knew who that was already because his face was literally twisted with anger…I was a little scared..um..don't know if you noticed but when he is pissed off its like serial killer crazy."

Sam fumbled with his keys and eventually got the door open and walked in, "Jess what else, did he leave a message?" Sam turned on the light and saw Mister Dee on his bed with the photos of Sam and Jess on the bears lap and then he saw the letter.

"Damn…Jess I got his message loud and clear."

"Dean is the guy you told me about, the one that broke you're heart…remember you finally confessed it all?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Ok Sam…Dean said he's your brother," There was dead silence on the other end, "Sam are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Is that the same guy?"

Sam let out a long sigh, "Yes, yes he is. Don't worry you don't have to be friends with me anymore, its fine."

"Who said anything about us not being friends?"

Sam sat heavily on the bed, "Why would you want to be after this? I'm in love with my brother, I'm not up for a lecture on the evils of it because trust me…I've talked myself to death over it so I don't expect you to understand or have to be friends with me. I don't need to drag you into all of this shit."

"Sam, for being such a smart guy you're an idiot. We can talk tomorrow ok?" She hung up.

Sam reread the letter, he took off his clothes and he felt filthy. The stickiness of David's semen drying between his ass cheeks and thighs and his sore hole was just a big dirty reminder of what he had just done to Dean, David and himself.

TBC


	75. Raw Cut

Sam scrubbed himself clean then held his cheeks open under the stream of warm water washing away the last bit of David from inside him.

He got under the covers dragging the huge bear under him and cuddled up to it. It smelled like Dean, Sam realized his brother must have been sleeping with it. Mister Dee had a heady mix of Dean Winchesters sweat, French fries, beer, a cherry pie stain and dried body fluids Sam didn't care to identify.

Sam thought the bear never smelled better and buried his face down into the fur. After awhile he read the letter again and then after so long Sam broke down and dialed Dean's number.

It went right to voice mail and it was the first time Sam heard the deep, sexy voice in what seemed forever it said, "You know what to do."

Sam wasn't sure exactly what to say, "Dee its Sammy please call me, I need to talk to you….please baby we need to talk about us."

Sam hung up and finally fell asleep crying into Mister Dee's big soft belly.

….

Dean was on the dirty motel sheets trying to sleep so he could get on the road fresh in the morning. He saw Sam was calling him and let it go to voicemail. Afterward he listened to the message. He broke down hearing his brother's voice full of emotion and Dean wanted to call him back immediately.

Dean had his thumb over the redial and then stopped himself. Dean thought about the photos of Sam and the hot blonde, even though she said they weren't dating that didn't mean she had been honest.

Then there was David out with his Sammy, Dean knew an eighteen year old Sam alone with David and no big brother to worry about meant one thing.

Dean talked out loud and this time he didn't even have the bear to listen, "That bastard fucked my Sam… my brother" Dean hit his chest, "…my boyfriend. You promised baby boy…no one but me ever."

He pulled out his knife making a small cut on his thigh and he started to feel relief from the emotional pain, he whimpered as he pulled the knife over his skin again.

Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Fucker probably didn't even use a condom…oh god what if Sammy caught something from him?" Dean chugged from the flask until exhaustion forced him under.

….

Lucifer lifted Dana off her feet and shook the meat suit like a ragdoll, "He what? Dean Winchester went to see Sam…there were angels? What the fuck you stupid bitch, you said it was done!"

He bashed her against the cement and when she got up her head was skewed to the side. Dana grabbed it in both hands and snapped it into place, it bobbed a little and then settled, "I can fix it, I already have him cutting himself, there is no way he is going to bounce back from this. By the time Dean Winchester is done he is going to be in a padded cell and Sam will move on eventually."

Lucifer's eyes rolled back and closed, "Don't let him kill himself….I mean it, I like the cutting thing though, nice touch but make sure he never hurts his pretty face. I want to see all that beauty when I look down on him, scars would make raping him just not as special."

Dana smiled at him cautiously, "His thighs, that way when you fuck him you get to see all the scarring when you force his legs open boss."

His eyes snapped open, "I like it…now throw something in his way, tempt him and fuck up Christmas."

….

**Christmas vacation**

The brothers hadn't spoken at all since Sam had left that fateful day, their only contact was the note and the voicemail. Sam's stomach was in a knot as the bus pulled into the station, he looked for Bobby's truck but didn't see it anywhere.

He got his bags and sat down to call his uncle but a hand squeezed his shoulder, "Sammy…ready to go?"

Sam looked up and it was Dean, he wasn't smiling but didn't look upset either. Sam nodded and went to grab his bags but Dean grabbed them and walked ahead to the Impala.

The drive home was quiet until Dean put on some music and Sam was grateful for the noise. That is until Sam heard the song and Dean started to sing it with a bitter edge in his voice gripping the steering wheel tightly. "This Ain't A Love Song" by Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers.

"I should have seen it coming when roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
I should have listened when you said good night  
You really meant good bye  
Baby, ain't it funny, how you never ever learn to fall  
You're really on your knees, when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are know-it-alls and I played that fool for you…"

Sam reached for the knob to shut the stereo off and Dean grabbed his hand and pulled it off. He glanced at Sam and kept singing.

"I cried and I cried  
There were nights that died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby…"

Sam quickly shut if off yelling, "Stop it!"

Dean turned it back on and kept singing.

"It made me so mad cause I wanted it bad for us baby  
Now it's so sad that whatever we had, ain't worth saving  
If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong, this ain't a love song…"

Sam shut it off, popped out the tape and cracked it against the dash then tossed it in the back seat. He growled at Dean, "I said stop it and I meant it you jerk."

Dean's jaw tightened and he gripped the wheel even tighter, "You fucking cheating whore."

Sam tightened his fists, "Do you want me home or do you want me to leave again? I want to see Bobby… I didn't come back for you."

"Yeah that's right, why come back for me when I only fucking raised you and did everything for you…ungrateful little bitch."

Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, "Pull over…pull over NOW!"

Dean pulled off on the side of the country road, Sam got out and started walking. Dean jumped out and ran after him yelling for his brother, "Sammy….Sam get the fuck back in the car now!"

Sam flipped him off as he kept walking, the weather was cold and then snow started to come down wet and heavy, Dean jogged to catch up, "Come on Sam don't be a friggin' baby."

Sam hauled off and sucker punched his brother, Dean spun around and hit the ground hard hitting his head on the pavement. He laid there dazed, blood coming from his forehead and nose.

Sam stopped and looked back, "Oh god…Dean."

Dean groaned holding his head, the snow around him quickly turning red. Sam panicked and ran back to him crouching down and pulling Dean's hands away from his face.

His brother looked a mess but the worst part was the look in his eyes, the gem green orbs staring at Sam filled with pain and misery and the tremble in his voice "You hurt me Sammy."

Dean crawled away from Sam then tried to get up but he felt dizzy, Sam grabbed his arm but his brother pushed him off.

"No get away..I don't need this…I don't need you." Dean struggled to his feet and limped back, Sam saw that his jeans were stained red.

Sam ran ahead and opened the back door, when Dean got there he tried to shove Sam away and get in the drivers seat but Sam forced him in the back sliding in next to him.

He tried to look Dean's wounds over but his brother struggled and then let out a blood curdling scream, his face was twisted and ugly and for a moment Sam didn't recognize his brother.

Sam grabbed him holding the smaller man in his arms tightly so Dean couldn't get away, "Come on Dee stop now …its Sammy here, can you be good until we get to Bobby's house?"

Dean felt stiff in his arms and he didn't answer, "Dee I'm going to drive the rest of the way, you rest back here then when we get there you can use me as a punching bag if you really want to." He let Dean go and tried to make eye contact but Dean closed his and rested back on the seat.

Sam got in the drivers seat and drove the rest of the way glancing up in to the mirror to watch his brother who wasn't bothering to watch him at all. Dean had checked out.

…

Bobby saw the Impala drive in and his gut started to knot up wondering what would happen during the visit.

This year he went all out, Bobby bought a real tree and decorated it haphazardly with old ornaments and lights.

He hung their old stockings from when they were kids and filled them with their favorite treats.

Their uncle watched as Sam got out of the drivers seat and then opened the back, Dean got out covered in blood and when Sam tried to help him Dean shoved him and started limping to the house.

Bobby dropped his head and walked into the kitchen to wait for the storm to blow in the door.

….

Sam stayed downstairs to talk to Bobby while Dean walked slowly upstairs to the bathroom, he pulled off his clothes dropping them into the hamper and stepped into the hot bath sinking down into the bubbles. When he got to his thighs he sucked in a breath, the pain shooting through him.

There was a knock on the door, "Dean can I come in?"

"No."

"Please Dee I just want to check on you."

Sam didn't get an answer and went in, Dean had a wash cloth over his face pretending Sam wasn't there. Sam sat on the edge of the tub and removed it, he dipped it in the water and started to wipe the dried blood of his brothers face.

Sam relaxed, the familiar childhood routine coming back to him, "Are you still dizzy…I'm worried you have a concussion." Dean didn't answer, he kept his eyes closed.

Sam washed the parts of his brother's body that were reachable because Dean refused to budge, Sam hummed as he worked and Dean recognized the song. When he finally spoke his voice croaked, "Is that Wuthering Heights?"

Sam paused, a thrill shot through his body for the simple fact that Dean spoke and he remembered the song Sam loved. "Yes Dee…remember my birthday?"

"Yeah..well I remember that song, its about us or something."

Sam reached between his legs and gently worked the cloth over his genitals, it was nothing sexual just caring for his brother, "You're Heathcliff and I'm Catherine."

Sam washed the inside of his thighs and the water turned pink, "What the…" Sam moved the bubbles away and he saw little cuts inside Dean's thighs.

"Dean what did this, a demon or monster…a human?"

"I did Sam."

TBC


	76. The Bitch Is Back

Sam drained the water out of the tub and didn't ask questions, Dean sat there with his legs still open and Sam could see different stages of scaring in addition to the fresher wounds.

None of them deep enough for stitches, it had been done over a long period of time. "Come on babe, get out and let me get you in bed."

"Sam just leave me be, I can take care of myself." Sam didn't want him to struggle again, "Ok Dean, whatever you think is best, I'll call you when suppers ready." Sam stood in the hallway and waited until Dean came out, walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

….

Sam made supper giving Bobby a break, he called for Dean and a few minutes later he came down wearing sweat pants and a t shirt. Bobby looked at Dean who seemed calm.

Bobby smiled and tried to sound upbeat, "So Sam how is school going for yah?" Dean's eyes flickered up to Sam's and then back down again as he shoveled in the casserole not really tasting it but filling a void in his stomach.

Sam told Bobby everything he thought might interest him then ran out of things to say. Bobby talked about hunting and boasted about how great Dean was and how many cases he closed up on his own.

What Bobby didn't mention was how he went off on his own and came back busted up like he didn't care and looked worse than ever, how other hunters thought he was a liability and that was why Dean hunted alone.

Dean finished a second helping and his fourth beer then got up from the table, "I'm tired, thanks Bobby everything was great."

Bobby hitched his thumb toward Sam, "He made it."

Dean scratched the back of his head and avoided Sam's gaze, "Yeah well anyway it was good."

Dean walked back upstairs and Sam heard the door shut quietly.

….

Sam watched the snow come down outside, it was a white out, Bobby handed him some cookies and a cup of coffee, "Ellen made them, that woman is a damn fine baker." Sam held up the gingerbread man, he sighed loudly as a Christmas memory with Dean came back to him.

"Bobby can I tell you something?"

"Depends son, how gross is it?"

Sam forged ahead without answering the question, "Dean is cutting himself."

Bobby paused mid drink, "What…you mean like hunting…getting hurt?"

"No, on his legs, just little cuts but he must have been doing it awhile now because some are just faint scars. I know he has scars from John but these are ones he did himself."

Bobby was trying to not get over emotional but that was a losing battle. "Sam since he got back from his little disappearing act he's been weird…I know Dean is weird anyway but something new busted inside him on the trip and he hasn't bounced back like he always does."

Sam spent the next hour filling Bobby in on everything, even David and when he was done his uncle just sat there quietly.

"Bobby I'm sorry."

"No Sam, don't be. You're a young fella and need to date other …men…and love on them and…. damn I'm crappy at this. Anyway didn't Dean tell you about that cross he found…the amaranthus catkin inside…the…sweet Jesus Sam didn't Dean ever mention this?"

"No what are you talking about?"

Bobby unlocked a safe and pulled out the oversized gold cross and chain, he kept the catkin separate now. "This…Dean can't remember when or where it came from but after you left it was in your room Sam."

Sam took it and ran his fingers over the smooth, polished surface, "So what are you saying, Dean was under some sort of spell?"

"Hey Sam I don't know he just gave this to me, I know that amaranthus is used for invisibility and can break a weak sigil. This wasn't used by some smuck, it was something else."

Sam handed it back to Bobby, "No if it was a demon Dean would have known. This has been bullshit he has pulled forever on me. Going back and forth on what's best for me…getting together and breaking up, its all classic Dean. Bobby maybe he is cutting himself to get attention from me."

Bobby got up and headed for bed, he stopped and turned to Sam, "Are you so sure about all that Sam? The boy loves you and I can't see him doing harm to himself like cutting, he would just get it over with. You know Dean, everything is balls to the wall."

Sam sat glumly turning the cross around, opening and closing the compartment, "He always wants attention…why wouldn't he do this?"

"Damn it Sam he never told you about it, you could have spent the whole visit never knowing about the cutting so how is he trying to get your attention? If it's a demon and he missed it because of his state of mind or if he does it because he has…you know..mental problems you should still be worried. He is your brother among other things so fix it."

Sam reminded Bobby of a spoiled child, "Like I fix everything for him?"

Bobby quickly walked over and pointed a finger in Sam's face, "Its long fall off a high horse mister college so pull that stick out of your ass and…" Bobby slammed his fist on the coffee table, ..fix it!"

He stormed up the stairs and Sam heard the bedroom door slam shut.

…..

Dana reeled across the room slamming into the marble, "You stupid bitch….you left it there at their house?" Lucifer paced the floor, "You idiots can't see the future can you? Sam Winchester is back at home for Christmas…this was supposed to be over."

Dana got up and cracked her neck back into place, "I'm sorry, I thought it was done boss, why can't I just kill him?"

The room turned black and she cowered below him, "Because if you kill one of them that brother becomes a martyr and that means the other brother will be relentless," He held up his hand, "Now you're going to ask why you can't kill both….you don't see the big picture, I need Sam alive, someday I'm going to need that big, delicious vessel of his."

He took out and amulet, "This time you wont lose your toys." He grabbed her by the hair and forced it inside of her under the ribcage, she screamed and when it was done she knelt on the floor clutching her chest.

"Get out of here, bring out his inner brutality… give it a good twist and let him show it to Sam."

…

Dean tossed and turned in his sleep as Sam sat on the bed watched him, he wanted to hold Dean but was afraid to. Dean bolted awake covered in a sheen of sweat, he looked around whimpering until he became fully awake then saw Sam.

Sam reached out to him, his hand was shaking but he touched Dean's cheek, "What were you dreaming about?" Dean wiped his face, "It was a nightmare Sam not a dream."

They both sat there not saying a word, Dean eventually got up and went to the bathroom, when he came back Sam was undressed and in bed. Dean stood there staring down at him, "What's this…you expect something?"

Sam suddenly felt like a whore the way his brother was looking at him with disgust, "N..no …I just thought I could sleep here with you."

Dean got in with him and watched the snow coming down outside, "So you saw Mister Dee…the photos…my letter right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here? Even if I believe you didn't fuck that girl which now I'm pretty sure you didn't because pussy never interested you before what about David…what about him Sam?"

"I broke up with him."

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "So you were a couple then, did he fuck you? Of course he did your goddamn gorgeous…who wouldn't fuck you Sam…did he use a condom?"

Sam knew there was no point lying to Dean, "Yes he fucked me, no condom. You want to know everything? Will it make all better?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Fine, I sucked his cock, he sucked mine and he ate my ass and it was great. He fucked me good and proper and made me feel like I was wanted…loved and it ended when I screamed your name the second time me made me come."

Dean still didn't say anything he sat there cold and distant, Sam foolishly continued, "I made him lick me off the comforter, lick himself out of my ass besides screaming your name because that's what you do Dean and it didn't matter how tender or gentle, loving or sweet he acted, David wasn't you."

Dean didn't bother choosing his words, "You fucking whore…I may have gone around and cheated but never went with anyone because they loved me or was gentle or sweet to me. It was a means to an end. I'm a slut but you're the whore Sam."

Sam took deep breaths trying to calm himself, he didn't want another knock down fight, "Dean why do you cut yourself, is it some kind of self inflicted kink or something?"

Dean tossed back the bedding and spread his legs, "Do you want tour?"

"Stop it Dean just tell me why so I can help you."

Dean pointed to a scar that was hardly visible, "That was the first one after I found out about you and David, I was in a motel heading back and started thinking about it…felt like I might do something worse so I took out the buck knife and made a cut…you know what Sam it helped. The rage melted right out of me, now this one.." Dean pointed to another but Sam stopped him.

Sam was in tears now, "Just stop please, don't do this to get back at me or to make yourself feel better Dean I don't know what to do anymore."

Dean grabbed the knife and quickly made a small cut, after that his body relaxed and he closed his eyes. Sam heard the breath slowly escape his lungs, "God…that's better…while you're down there Sam lick that blood up before I ruin the sheets."

Sam instinctively followed his brother's request and pressed his lips to it lapping at the wound, Dean groaned as the familiar warm mouth tasted him.

Sam pulled off it disgusted with himself and wiped his mouth, "I can't do this Dean…I don't know what happened to you but I'll find out because this isn't you."

He pressed tissues to the cut and put his head on Dean's chest, "No matter what baby this isn't you I know it…if you need help…mental help or its something supernatural I'll figure it out."

….

Dana stood in the shadows of the bedroom invisible to the brothers, she rubbed the wound under her ribs and cursed them both for dragging her back and upsetting her boss. _"Well this wont do at all now will it?"_

She watched the brothers sleep and her only consolation was they hadn't made love, she had something much better in mind and love had nothing to do with it.

TBC


	77. Nude Exorcism

Dana stood next to Dean's prone body on the bed, she felt her gorge rise as Sam nuzzled into the man's chest and smiled in his sleep. She held Dean's chiseled face in her hands and watched the blackness enter as the seed was planted in his mind.

He cried out in his sleep as dark thoughts and fantasies filled him up and the demon smiled. She pulled back the bedding and bent down to examine all the tiny cuts and had the urge to lick the open one but resisted.

Infecting Dean wasn't in her job description, she heard a noise downstairs, _"If I show initiative to the boss man and take out that thorn Bobby Singer maybe I get brownie points."_

She appeared in the living room, "Come out wherever you are Singer…Bobby come out and play with me."

Bobby turned on the lights and stood outside the huge sigil, "Merry Christmas bitch."

She looked around frantically looking for a way out but there was none, the body was stuck. Dana hissed, "Singer I swear let me go…Lucifer has my back on this one, I'm not freelancing this time."

Bobby sat down and watched her, "Yah know lady I just had a feeling you would show up." Bobby held up the cross and catkin, "Lose something?"

She screamed and lunged for him but Dana was repelled back in the circle, "Bet he was pretty pissed off at you for being so clumsy, so what's the deal, wait until the boys are together and kill them or what?"

She sat down and smiled, "Yeah sure why not, that sounds as plausible as anything else…kill both of them…a two for deal, can't take one without the other so here I am."

Bobby examined her face looking for clues but she was unreadable. "Oh Bobby I was in such trouble when I went to kill them and Sam had left, I got one more chance but guess you caught me because they are still up there breathing."

"Huh…is that right?" Bobby stood up and yelled for Sam and Dean who came running downstairs practically tumbling over each other, Sam realized he was naked, he grabbed a magazine and put it in front of him, Dean as always didn't care and stood there eyeing the demon.

Dana laughed and clapped her hands, "Sammy baby you need a centerfold to cover that thing dangling between your legs!"

Sam roared, "Kelly's sister Dana…what the fuck Dean!"

Bobby stopped Sam from entering the circle, "Hold your horses Sam, she's a demon…at one time maybe she was his sister but not now and Dean didn't bring her here she came to take you both out."

Dean couldn't recall his time with her, it was as if he was meeting her for the first time, "Who is this?"

Bobby tossed the book to Dean and he started to chant the exorcism. She watched him with amusement, "I can honestly say I've never had any hunter try this naked but I like it…sorry Bobby but I'm glad its not you."

Sam splashed her with holy water and salted her but nothing happened, Dean kept going but suddenly she was smoked out and the body collapsed to the floor, they followed the darkness with their eyes, and Sam tried to contain her, "Damn it how is she doing this, stop her Dean why isn't this working?"

It was as if the demon was never there and that was left was the mutilated body of Kelly's sister.  
Sam stepped in cautiously and examined her, she was dead. He saw the wound on her chest under the ribcage and grabbed a knife off the desk, "I'm going in."

Bobby got a box of surgical gloves and handed a couple to Sam, he slipped them on and smiled, "Finally got the extra large size, thanks Bobby."

Bobby looked down at the corpse and nudged it with his boot, "Yeah Sam well Merry Christmas, start cuttin'."

Sam cut the body open wider and pulled the muscle apart, he made a disgusted face as he reached inside her, "I …I feel something." He pulled out the amulet and wiped off the gore with his thumb then handed it to Bobby.

The old hunter washed it off and came back looking puzzled, "Damned if I know what this is…its something I've never seen before, like a combo platter of nastiness."

Dean grabbed it and examined it, "Who the hell could make this?"

Bobby took it back and held it closer to the light, "Exactly…hell, Gods most wayward child Lucifer. He can't get out of the sandbox to get you so he sent bitcherella to kill you both in your sleep, thank the stars she didn't get the chance."

Dean felt a sharp pain in his head and grabbed it, "Damn its like a migraine times a hundred…you sure that's why she was really here because honestly she could have done us in a million times over…I haven't been on my A game if you haven't noticed."

Bobby looked around as if Lucifer himself was going to appear, "Sorry Dean all I got to go on is what that hell bitch told me."

Sam looked around the room, "Yeah that's a big help…we have to step up security ASAP." He looked at Dean and then Bobby and though how good it was to talk shop with them again despite the circumstance.

They spent the night securing every door and window effectively putting the house on lock down against whatever else decided to pay them a visit.

…

When Sam woke up Dean wasn't there. He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled, Sam thought just maybe there was a chance although Dean was actually angrier then when he picked him up.

Dean didn't bother to touch him back during the night and rolled over to face the wall but Sam was determined to make it work.

Sam didn't realize that Dean watched him sleep not wanting to miss a second of his brothers every little sound and movement ghosting his flesh and wanting to kiss him so badly the pain was driving him mad.

….

Sam went downstairs and Bobby was humming away in the kitchen already getting food ready for the Christmas Eve meal. Sam walked up behind him, "What are you so happy about?"

"Well for one its Christmas and I got both my boys home plus Ellen is coming for supper. Dean went out early, the kid was in a foul mood so I didn't question him, did you both get into a fight last night after Dana the Demon?"

Sam grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee, he sat down and couldn't recall anything but silence from Dean, "No nothing, he wouldn't talk to me, he mentioned he had a headache."

…..

Dean got back before supper and walked past Bobby, Ellen and Sam as they finished up the prep work and set the table.

Sam followed him to the bedroom, Dean was rubbing his temples, Sam touched Dean's shoulders and felt him stiffen, "Fuck Sam, can I have one minute alone?"

Sam backed away, the hurt saturated his voice, "I'm sorry I was just worried, you want me to get you something for the headache?"

Dean let out a sigh, turned around and thrust a package in his hand, "Here…Merry Christmas."

Sam's face lit up, he tore open the paper and there was a little jewelry box. He smiled at Dean and stood there with his happy puppy face.

"Don't just friggin' stand there like a …bitch…open it." Dean actually snickered but then his face twisted in pain then relaxed again.

Sam opened the box and inside was a stainless steel ID bracelet with "Bitch" engraved on it, "Turn it over Sammy." Sam burst out laughing, "Jerk" was on the other side.

Dean held up his wrist and his said "Jerk" on the outside and "Bitch" on the inside. For the first time since Sam got there he gave him a familiar smirk and to Sam it meant everything.

Dean fastened the bracelet on his brothers wrist, "There now you'll always remember your place…and I'll be reminded of what a jerk I am."

He grabbed Dean in a bear hug and squeezed, "I'm your bitch forever baby…jerk or not you are all mine."

Deans mood darkened, any spark of happiness snuffed out by the blackness planted inside him by the demon, he pushed Sam off, "Lets go eat."

Sam shouted angrily at him as he walked out, "So this is what you mean right…a bitch that gets no respect?"

Dean stopped and whipped around, "Maybe I should have had it say "Whore" instead." Dean made air quotes, scowled at him and stormed out.

Sam punched the wall on his way out and followed Dean downstairs, Ellen was standing there smiling at them both holding a camera, "Hey there are my two handsome boys, picture time."

It ended up being a series of pictures with the brothers glaring at each other, not touching or hugging tight enough to hurt, in one they were screaming at each other and that's when Ellen shut the camera off, "Ok well that sucked thanks a lot you jackasses."

They all ate in silence until Bobby broke it, "Is this how the rest of Sam's visit is going to be? Squabbling and hitting like a couple of jerks?" Dean held up his ID bracelet and tapped it, "Yeah pretty much."

Sam flipped his around to "Jerk" and held it up to Dean, "I decided not to be your bitch the rest of my vacation."

Dean took his hand and pushed Sam's face away from his, "Come get some anytime little brother, I'll kick your ass."

"Fuck you Dean…and the horse you rode in on because I bet that's all you've been riding since I left…ugly horses."

Dean slammed his fist on the table, "At least I didn't ride bareback with some old pervert…whore."

Sam stood up knocking over his chair, "Take it back."

Dean polished off his beer and smiled darkly while Sam fumed awhile, "Why Sammy am I wrong…you did right…took it right up the starfish express from that eighty year old man without a life jacket."

Afterward Bobby and Ellen weren't sure who grabbed who first but supper ended up all over and when it was done they were both on the floor bloody and out of breath.

Ellen stepped in and looked down at both of them, she had tears in her eyes and scolded them both, "You ruined everything, supper, Christmas…you broke Bobby's heart again the two of you.

Bobby put his arm around her, " I'm ashamed of you both acting like animals when you are supposed to be at least brothers and stick together. This jealously is killing you both and sad part is you each need the other so work it out …damn assholes."

Ellen grabbed her coat and Bobby left with her but not before he gave them parting words. "I'll be back tomorrow, this place better be clean, supper better be made and both of you better shape up or you can both leave."

After they left Dean looked at Sam darkly, "Lets get this done and go to bed…bitch."

TBC


	78. Tendril & Silver Weed

**(Be kind to Dean sweetheart, he was bedeviled.)**

They worked several hours getting the damage taken care of, Sam had gotten the worst of the beating, he held his ribs as he bent over for the last of the broken dishes.

Sam self medicated with a beer and sat on the couch with his eyes closed, Dean knelt in front of him and pulled up his shirt but Sam slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me anymore."

"Hey baby brother I just want to check out those ribs," Dean yanked the shirt up this time and looked at the huge area that was rapidly darkening, he pressed it and Sam cried out.

Dean felt the heat coming off the skin, "Think their broken?"

Sam shook his head, "No I don't feel anything moving…just bruised really badly. His eyes welled up, "Don't touch me Dean…please I can't fight you anymore." Dean gave up and stood over Sam not knowing what to do to make it all better.

A tear slid down his cheek, he looked up at Dean, and for a moment Sam broke though the blackness filling his brother. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Sammy…sorry baby."

Sam shook his head, "No more hollow apologies Dean."

Sam tried to get up but Dean pinned his shoulders to the couch and kissed him, it was angry and rough mashing Sam's lips against his teeth, Dean pulled away and stared at him coldly, "I said I'm sorry."

Sam tried to get up again and this time shoved Dean off him, he ran up the stairs with his brother right after him and before Sam could slam the door he was shoved backward landing onto the bed.

Dean took of his clothes and approached with caution, his baby brother was no push over anymore. "Come on Sam we are gonna do this."

Sam scrambled for the other side of the bed but Dean dragged him back and hit him, everything went black and when he opened his eyes he was naked and Dean was sucking his cock.

"Head spinning from that last punch baby boy? I'll make it all better…you're dick is pretty limp but it tastes fantastic."

Sam tried to get up but he fell back and held his forehead, "I'm sick…stop Dean I don't want this."

It didn't matter what Sam wanted, Dean couldn't stop himself. The blackness filled every empty part of him and there was no stopping the brutality.

Dean bound his wrists with zip ties and continued to work Sam's cock until it was tender and he begged him to stop, "I can't…I can't do it Dee please it just hurts now."

Dean gave up and moved on to his brothers ass pushing lubricated fingers inside him, "Did he do this to you Sammy…did David finger fuck you?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear and a smoky tendril of the darkness threaded itself into Sam passing on the black thoughts.

"Yes."

"Did you like it…was he good at it…did he hit the right spots baby boy?"

Sam spread his legs wide and stared at him with black, glassy eyes, "Yes but not as good as you Dee…bite them…"

Dean knew what that meant, Sam needed some nipple work and he obliged sucking until each little nub was tender then he bit down and pulled with his teeth as Sam pushed them up into his mouth begging for more.

"Did he do this for you Sam….does he know how you like it…hard and painful?"

Sam gasped, "Nooooo…no he didn't …can't do it like you baby."

Dean worked his fingers hitting the prostate, stroking the sides and trying to get his brother ready for him, he felt around the hidden, full bit of pleasure and applied pressure, Sam was soon grinding his body against them.

Dean laughed and the sound made his brothers skin crawl, "Sammy hasn't gotten off in awhile have you…waiting for me?"

Sam tried to force more pressure and Dean pulled back, "Yes….waiting for vacation…hoping you wanted me Dee …oooohhh fuck…"

"I'm better than that perverted prick right baby…right?"

"You know I like perverts Dean…I love them…love you."

Dean pulled his fingers out abruptly and as soon as the contact was gone Sam opened his eyes looking around confused as the darkness trailed out of his ear unnoticed and the pain started in his ribs, "Dean…what's happening?" Sam tugged at his wrist bindings and tried to kick his brother off but he couldn't get an angle.

Dean stared down at him coldly, "I'm doing this…giving you want you need, your balls must be bursting Sammy."

Dean started sucking him and this time Sam came immediately from the massage and warm, talented mouth.

Dean greedily sucked it all down then flipped his brother over, forced him on his knees and sunk balls deep inside him.

Sam's ribs and head from the beating ached, he dry heaved and began to cry as Dean fucked him.

Dean did it mechanically, hard and cold working to an end. His eyes black and lifeless as Sam rocked back and forth under him. Dean didn't hear any begging or sobbing he thrust one last time and grunted as he emptied into Sam then rolled off.

Afterward he tried to touch his brother and Sam bit him on the arm and kicked him. Sam drew blood and Dean slapped him, "Go to sleep bitch."

Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I hate you…I hate you Dean."

"Whatever…shut up."

…..

Dana stood in front of Lucifer nervously awaiting his verdict; he watched it all in his mind's eye then finished pleasuring himself. He turned to her and held out his fingers; Dana cleaned his hand smearing the semen across her red lips.

"Well…it was brutal enough?"

Lucifer closed his eyes, "Very…I think some of that was actually Dean and a little less you….he is one sick fuck, I love him…oh the things I could do to him Dana…just beautiful…he needs such a strong hand….a real master." His eyes snapped open and he shook the fantasy away know he was trapped like a rat and Dean Winchester was his sick desire.

Lucifer thought Sam was delicious and thoughts of rape with everything he could imagine flooded his darkness when he thought of the younger brother but Dean he wanted to break. Force him to cry and then harden him into the brute Lucifer knew he could be.

He obsessed so much about the Winchesters that he was in a constant state of arousal.

He plunged his hand up under her ribs and removed her mark, Dana screamed and afterward chastised him, "Careful boss I got a whole new meat suit on, finding a good one is hard to do…oh call me Tammy…it's my new name."

He waved her away, "Alright it's done, leave me," Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Tammy."

….

Sam waited until he was sure Dean was sleeping then got the buck knife out and carefully opened it, he steadied his hands and ran the blade across the cable ties cutting himself lose.

He grabbed all of his belongings and dressed then shut the bedroom door as quietly as he could forcing the knife into the jam incase Dean woke up.

He looked for the truck keys and found them in Bobby's other jacket then went out into the snow covered landscape, loaded the truck and drove slowly to the bus station.

He got a ticket back and on his way back to Stanford he left a voice mail for Bobby telling him where the truck was.

…..

The spell was done and the darkness diminished inside of Dean until he was himself again and it was all over. His eyes fluttered open and the pain from the fighting hit him all at once, "Sam…Sammy?"

He sat up and held his head feeling like he had been on the worst bender ever, Dean noticed all of Sam's things were gone; he picked up the cut cable ties and stumbled out of bed to the door. It was jammed and he pounded on it calling for his brother.

….

Bobby walked in the house with Ellen and heard Dean pounding on the door, "I think your right Ellen, that boy has been hexed…possessed…something and I don't know how we missed it."

Ellen poured the contents from the bag into the bowl and lit them up causing fragrant smoke to rise, "Lets do this."

…

Dean was about to try shouldering the door open when Bobby called out to him, "Back off son…stay by the bed." Dean waited for the door to open and when it did Ellen and Bobby came in and approached him carefully like a cornered animal, Bobby held up a taser, "Dean don't make me use this on you, now sit down and breath this in."

Dean looked wild, his green eyes darting around as Ellen approached him talking in a soothing voice, "It's alright Dean, just breath in and out deeply."

The smoke hit him and he felt like his lungs were burning, the last of the darkness killed off inside his body. They all watched it smudge out and vanish but Ellen didn't stop, she made Dean breathe in the mixture of angelica, silver weed and Solomon's seal with a dash of something from Ellen's own go to kit.

Dean fell back on the bed and started crying, Ellen sat next to him and stroked his hair, "Keep crying…its normal after your purged, it lets us know it worked, the silver weed is so powerful." Ellen placed whole yellow flowers around the bed to absorb any darkness that was missed. "Bobby I know it's all gone but just leave these here until they wither."

Dean sobbed, "What was wrong with me, it's like I've been asleep for a long time…where is Sammy?"

Bobby covered his naked body with a blanket, "Plenty of time for that Dean."

…

Later Dean examined the damage Sam had done in the fight, then noticed the scars and cuts inside of his thighs, he couldn't remember why he did it exactly. Dean turned his back to the mirror and examined the very old scars faded and covering his back and buttocks from John. _"I'm fucking hideous…what happened to me…what happened to Sammy?"_

TBC


	79. Hero

Dean went downstairs and sat in the old recliner; Bobby was watching Christmas movies and shut off the TV then woke up Ellen.

Dean snorted, "It's a Wonderful Life", what a joke." Dean grabbed his crotch and mumbled, "blow me Clarence...angels always fucking with people."

Dean look up at the ceiling and yelled, "Can't give a guy a heads up when its really important like a demon right?"

Ellen was exhausted and she looked at Dean clearly perturbed , "So glad I woke up to listen to you bitch some more, I swear you're a teenage girl on the rag trapped in a Ken doll."

Ellen went to the kitchen and Bobby talked over the events with Dean, "The best we can figure it all started with your date with that Dana bitch sent to break you both up, Ellen and I went over and over everything and if she had wanted you both dead she could have done it that night."

Dean pressed his fists to his chest and let out a strangled sound, "So I did all that, chased Sam away, cut myself, hurt my brother … Bobby I was going to kill myself!"

Ellen sat on the arm of the recliner and handed Dean a cup hot liquid, he examined it cautiously, "What is it?"

"Poison."

Dean's eyes darted from the cup to Ellen and back again, "What?"

Ellen laughed, "Its hot cocoa…anyway Dean to be fair you treated Sam like shit for years, this was just the catalyst that pushed him all the way to Stanford. That and the kid got a break and took it."

She grabbed Dean's wrist and held up the ID bracelet, "Well this says it all, I say call Sam after Christmas and try to explain all this."

Bobby put up his hands, "Whoa…Ellen hold on, Sam just got his ass literally handed to him in more ways than one and I should explain everything but my next call isn't going to be about this, its going to convince him to get to a doctor at get his head and ribs checked out".

…

**Sam back at Stanford**

Sam turned on the lights and dropped his bags, he was wracked with pain now. He had been to hell and back, the giddy high of the Christmas gift from Dean, the beating, Dean forcing himself on Sam, escaping and then the long bus ride, no medical attention, or ever a basic shower was enough to break him down.

He didn't feel any bones shifting or grinding but his chest ached with every breath and little movement. His ass hurt worse than usual after Dean got done with him and Sam still felt nauseated and worried he had a concussion.

Sam wanted to call Jess but she was gone across the country to her parents' house for the holidays. There was only one other person that could help him out and he hoped David was home.

…

David was entertaining friends at a post Christmas party, his date Jared was holding his hand and looked at his partner with love in his eyes. David's cell rang and he was shocked to see it was Sam Winchester, he gave Jared a kiss, "Baby I have to take this."

He answered and went into the bedroom, "Sam what do you want?" the voice he heard on the other end had a tremble to it and Sam's normally deep voice sounded childlike, "David…don't hang up…I need someone to help me, I don't feel so good."

"Ok Sam what's wrong, why don't you feel good sweetheart?" Immediately David couldn't help himself, all it took was Sam's voice and he melted.

"I hurt my head and I feel like puking…my ribs hurt."

"Ok Sam you're at the apartment right?"

"Yeah…can you come?"

"Sure Sam, stay right there and stay awake ok baby?"

"Yeah I'll try."

Promise…put on some music or the TV to keep your mind going, I'm on my way."

…..

David hurried over to Jared, "I'm so sorry, could you let everyone know I had to go? You all can stay and just lock up for me…or stay over I have go."

The handsome young teaching assistant grabbed his arm, "Wait what's wrong?"

David felt terrible, he kissed him and whispered, "I have a friend in trouble and I have to get him to the doctor."

Jared's mood darkened, "Him…you mean Sam?"

David nodded, "Sorry baby he doesn't have anyone else to help him, he sounds bad."

"Fine then just go, I'll call you later."

David gave Jared a hug, "You're the best."

…

David pushed open the door to Sam's apartment; he saw a figure on the bed in the dark. He sat on the bed and turned on a lamp and was shocked, Sam looked like hell, black and blue with every color in between. What wasn't beaten up was pale including his lips.

Sam was singing to a song to stay awake, "Almost Lovers" by A Fine Frenzy was playing.

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do…"

David reached for the stereo to shut the song off and Sam grabbed his wrist, "Let it finish." Sam had his eyes closed and kept singing low and off key.

"I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I'll bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life…"

David shook his head and reached again to shut the music off, "Sweet Jesus what a depressing song…come on babe I have to shut this off."

Sam struggled to get up, "Wait my favorite words are coming up…right here."

"Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me…"

David finally shut the song off, "That's it, music time is over Sam."

Sam fell back on the pillow and tried to grab his beer but his hand was shaking and the bottle slipped from his hand.  
David picked it up and looked down at Sam, he wiped the damp waves off the boy's forehead. "Honey what happened?"

Before Sam could answer David saw the bags thrown on the floor and he knew, "Dean..did this didn't he? I should call the cops, piece of shit."

That made Sam more upset, he started to retch and David grabbed the garbage can holding it as he vomited. "Ok Sam I'm getting you to a hospital to get checked out."

Sam grabbed his arm, "No cops…never cops ok? I don't want them in our business," he groaned and held his stomach, "I…I don't want Dean in trouble…promise me."

"Fine Sam, no cops I promise ."

…..

David sat with Sam holding his hand as the doctor confirmed the concussion, "The ribs are bruised but no fractures, it will still hurt almost as bad and it's just going to take time Sam."

The doctor handed him a prescription for pain killers, "The concussion will take at least a week or two to get better, anymore vomiting, blurred vision or feeling dizzy then come back. It could mean something worse but you should be ok, it's going to take time."

He handed David a note for classes, "Here, in case your son needs to stay home for a bit." David's face flushed with embarrassment, "He's my friend."

The doctor raised his eyebrows, "Well I though you looked a little young to have a kid this age."

Sam had his eyes closed and his head on David's shoulder, he mumbled, "Awkward," then tried to laugh but his ribs hurt too much.

David noticed his bracelet that said "Bitch", "Well that's not too far off."

Sam mumbled, "Dee gave it to me."

David kissed the damp hair, "I just bet he did baby."

…

It was morning by the time David got Sam to his house, "Sam you smell a little..um..low tide if you know what I mean. You want to clean up or go to bed? I'm fine either way."

David knew the smell of old semen and older sweat and it wasn't pretty, he was relieved that Sam started for the bathroom, David got up to help him but he stopped him, "Its ok I can do it myself."

"Sam I'm just going to be right out here in the bedroom, you can shut the door but call if you need anything ." He handed Sam a clean robe.

Sam took it gratefully, "David you're the best." David rolled his eyes and pointed toward the bathroom, "I'm the only one stupid enough to get involved in your crap is all."

…

Dean was in bed drinking and bitching to the empty room, " Sure Sammy I'm the bad guy….always easy to blame me for shit…well fuck you."

He mimicked Sam, "I hate you Dean…well you didn't hate me when I had to keep you in a fucking motel drawer for a crib with my jacket for a blanket…didn't hate me when I was dads whipping boy and got away free and clear right?"

Dean regretted leaving the teddy bear with Sam now, he downed another shot and pointed to the empty side of the bed, "Shoulda got joint custody...my bear too you know."

Then Dean got right to the heart of the issue, "I would have known if you were acting different Sammy, you don't know me at all."

Dean dropped the flask on the floor and closed his eyes, "Never bothered to find out if a demon got me…asshole Sam."

Just then Dean's cell rang, it wasn't from a number he recognized but he answered anyway on the off chance it was Sam, "Talk to me."

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, who the fuck is this?"

"Charming as always I see…this is David Castillo remember me?"

There was silence on the other end, "Don't you fucking hang up on me you rapist bastard."

Dean still didn't answer because he honestly doesn't know what to say yet.

David spoke low, "I just got Sam back from the emergency room, he has messed up ribs and a concussion not to mention he said you forced yourself on him…that's a rapist in my book. His body is a fucking road map of black and blue. Jesus do you hate the kid that much?"

Dean croaked, "I…I love him, I didn't know what I was doing."

David tried to control the level of his voice and failed miserably, "You are fucking disgusting, if you ever loved Sam stay away from him. Let the kid heal from this and stop hurting him. He's only eighteen Dean, you life is set, you are a loser… now let him be a winner."

Dean heard Sam's soft voice say, "Who is that David?"

David answered, "no one special baby, go to bed and I'll get you a pill and a snack ok?"

The phone went dead.

Dean held his stomach feeling sucker punched, he could have called back and screamed at David, drove there and kicked his ass but in the end David didn't tell Dean anything he already didn't know and sadly it was all true.

…..

Bobby called to check on Sam, David did the talking as Sam claimed he didn't want to talk to him. "Can you just put the boy on for a minute David…please I want to talk to him."

David put his hand over the phone, "Baby its your uncle."

Sam shook his head no, his hand shook as he tried to eat the soup David brought him, "No…Dee will come on the phone then and I wont talk to him."

David gave his apologies and hung up.

…

"Sorry Dean no dice, he's playing bodyguard for Sam and I can't blame him."

Dean wiped his eyes, "Bobby what do I do?"

"I don't know son…I just don't know anymore."

TBC


	80. Top Prime Meat

A month had passed, Sam had for the most part healed and started a semi normal life. David took care of him, he was at Sam's apartment most nights or Sam was at David's house.

Nothing had happened but that particular night Sam stopped over and the house was quiet, he used his key and walked in calling softy for David. He found him asleep on the bed with papers surrounding him and an open book.

David was naked and Sam noticed an empty wine bottle on the night stand. Sam sat on bed, his pretty hazel eyes traveling down the man's body.

Sam appreciated how sculpted and toned the form was, but David's best part he felt was the lush, firm ass. He had just the right amount of, as Sam put it, junk in his trunk and he teased David often about how nice it would be to push up against all that nice, soft ass.

Sam felt daring and pulled him open looking at David's virginity for the taking, _"Dean would never let me fuck him…I wonder what it feels like…something that tight around me…oh god look at it…so pink and pretty…looks like Dean..I have to fuck David…then I'm going to rape Dean…lets see how he likes it."_

Sam worked himself into a sexual frenzy, he took his hands and slapped both of the cheeks watching the slight jiggle as David jumped. "S..Sam..what the…Sam?"

David felt pressure on his back and he realized he had six feet, four inches of prime eighteen year old on top of him, Sam's breath was hot and moist in his ear, " I'm going to fuck you now."

David struggled but he was drunk and Sam was strong, "Come on Sam..I don't want to, get off me."

Sam reach over David to the nightstand drawer where he knew the lubricant was and squirted a large amount in his hand, "An ass as juicy and thick as yours should be fucked all the time…I love your ass, damn David I always loved it from the first time I saw it."

David tried to relax and go with it but it was something he never desired, bottoming was frightening even though he had popped a lot of cherries in his day. "What if I say no?"

Sam hesitated just a moment, "Then I can leave…do you want me to leave?" Sam's voice softened realizing he sounded like his brother, "I've never done this to anyone so we can learn together."

"Ok Sam."

Sam opened him up and ran a finger over the tight bud, "Did you shower, you look clean, I eat ass pretty good…at least D..never mind."

"David closed his eyes, "It's ok Sam, I know Dean was your go to guy for everything…I showered before I fell asleep so rim away to your heart's content. I enjoy that."

Sam stretched him open, "I know where your treasure is also, when I fuck you I'll hit it and drive you nuts I promise, Dean never let me fuck him but he found mine all the time and I want to hit yours until you come like a geyser!"

David had to smile, Sam sounded like a happy little kid ,"Geez what happened to my sweet little Sam?"

His voice was a cross between sad and serious, "That Sam died awhile back…I'm not the same anymore David, I can't afford to be sweet."

David thought that sounded very sad indeed.

…..

Dean tried Sam's phone again but his voicemail was full. He emailed him but Sam didn't reply. Dean thought maybe he was going right in the spam bin.

Bobby watched Dean die a little more each day, old Dean was back in full swing for awhile but the longer he went without Sam the more depressed he became.

…

David had his ass in the air begging for more tongue as Sam pulled out all the stops eating the older man into submission, Sam could have told him to jump off a bridge for one more lick and David would have thanked him for the honor.

"Oh fuck…you're sooo good at that babe…sooo good." Sam had been stroking his lovers cock and massaging his perineum at the same time until he got what he wanted, David yelled, "Ok…fuck me fuck me fuck me…"

Sam stopped his tongue bath and smiled darkly, "Gee are you sure …I can stop all this right now."

"God…Sam you are a bitch, fuck me!"

Sam couldn't wait, he wanted in so bad for so long he pushed too eagerly inside and David elicited a sharp scream then gripped the pillow, his breathing ragged, "Baby please take it easy it hurts."

Sam pulled back until just the head was inside then plunged in again, the next scream was pleasure as his cock raked over the man's prostate over and over, Sam got a good stroke going, "Sam…Christ your pounding the fuck out it…make me your bitch."

Sam threw back his head and growled , "Fucking tight as a glove I swear…holy shit ...beautiful."

Sam looked down on all the flesh on David's rear shake , it forced Sam to pound hard to get the same ripple, he thought it was the hottest thing ever.

Sam moved at different paces and patterns, "It moves like jelly…fucking hot!" He laid into him and groaned loudly filling the formerly cherry ass with semen. Sam threw his arms up in the air and yelled, "I fucking love topping!"

He pulled out and this time it was his cock making the pop, he even commented on that with a gleeful voice, "I'm the cork and not the bottle!"

Sam flopped next to David blissed out of his mind and grinning like a loon. David put his head on the broad chest, he was feeling very sore but very happy.

"Sam that was just…I mean …wow, you have some prime meat."

Sam felt incredible, empowered and masculine. He wasn't the pretty boy, the bottom, the bitch or whore he was the man and suddenly the world had a whole new brightness.

Sam only wished it was Dean he fucked and not David. As sensual and delicious as David's body was Deans was almost perfect. Sam would have added a little jiggle to his rear for a nice cushion but otherwise there wasn't a flaw to be seen.

Sam wanted to top his brother so badly now it was an ache, a burning desire to make his mark as a Winchester Master.

John was always the master over Dean who in turn was always the master over Sam but now it was little brothers turn. If he ever got a chance Sam was going to show big brother who the new boss was and turn his ass into a carnival of delights, "_Maybe I'll break out daddy John's old belt for a reunion with Deans ass."_

….

Bobby stuck his head in the bedroom door, "Dean wake up, I'm heading out now."

Dean lifted his head and looked at the dawn barely breaking over the fresh layer of snow, "Wait I'll come with you."

"No Dean you stay here and hold down the fort, answer phones and plow the driveways and shovel the porch." Dean stretched and let out a yawn, "Well that sounds just awesome. Where is this job anyway why can't I come, I'm bored."

"Damn it Dean just do what I say and I'll call you from the road."

…

Sam had David bent over eating his ass again getting off on the come fetish Dean instilled in him. As the tongue darted in and out of his hole David sighed at the pleasure of the warm softness of his lover's mouth caressing the swollen flesh. "I love you Sam…feels so good… everything you do to me."

Sam kissed the puffed rosy ring and sat up, "Can I take a picture of it?"

David looked back at him, "Of what?"

"Your asshole, its my first time doing this and I want to remember it."

"Wow…well I guess, your kinda weird kid."

Sam slapped his ass and got up to grab his phone, "I'm weird but I'm not a kid anymore."

He directed David in position and began to snap photos of his handiwork, "Really beautiful baby…nice…hold still." Sam sounded like he was directing a porno, David finally sat up and grabbed the phone deleting anything with his face then handed back.

Sam hitched his thumb toward the bathroom, "I'm going to shower, make me some breakfast."

David would have normally answered a command like that with a few choice words but today Sam held all the cards and he happily went to the kitchen to cook everything his sweet angel wanted no matter what a huge bitch he was.

…

Dean grumbled as he shoveled the snow and then it started snowing again, "Fuck this." He dropped the shovel on the porch and went inside to have some cocoa liberally laced with rum. Eventually he fell asleep and the next thing Dean knew someone was shaking him awake.

"Dean…wake up..Dean!"

He opened his eyes and it was Kelly staring down at him, Dean sat up and yawned, "What are you doing here?" He became wide awake when he noticed Kelly had been crying.

Dean have you seen my sister Dana? I haven't heard from her in ages and I went to her house and her car is there but she is missing." Kelly wiped his eyes, "She's a bitch and all but I'm still worried you know?"

Dean hated this part of the job, the relative missing the loved one that happened to get possessed and then dies on exit of the demon. How do you tell a kid his sister was aware of everything that happened to her while some hell bitch uses her as a meat puppet, that Dana was currently smashed inside the body of an old Chevy pick up truck mashed into bits inside the car crusher?

"Hey Kel…you know maybe she met someone and took off. Can I give you some advice kid?"

"I guess…what Dean?"

"Let it go, just move on and forget about her. She is off on some crazy ass religious retreat or something with some hot bible thumper."

"That's shitty advice Dean."

"That's all I can offer baby."

He walked Kelly to the door and gave him a hug, "You're a pain in my ass you know that? But you're still a friend."

Dean's eyes opened up wide, "Kelly get your hand off my ass."

Kelly looked at Dean and smiled, "Can't fault a guy for trying right? Ok well then I guess I'll wait, what else can I do."

Dean glanced out the window and noticed a cute guy sitting in the passenger seat, Dean grinned and waved. "Hey is that a boyfriend I see? Way to go Kel, he is kinda cute and doesn't look nerdy at all."

Kelly blushed, "Yeah well I can't wait around for the stupid Winchester brothers to throw me a bone so I got my guy to do that…actually he is really nice and smart and good in bed. Not that I have anything to compare it to."

Kelly opened the door to leave but turned around to give Dean some final words, "Tell Sam I found someone with ball sweat almost as good as his. He'll know what I mean."

Dean watched them drive off , he was happy for them but he suddenly had a pain in his heart for Sam.

He picked up the phone to try again.

TBC


	81. Dirty Pictures

**(Hang in there angel it gets better for the brothers. Valentine's Day is right around the corner with Sam and Dean being extra angst ridden, romantic and naughty…heavy on the love .)**

David was serving his conquering hero breakfast in bed. Sam was shower fresh and fucked out after a night and morning of debauchery. He sat there propped up on pillows waiting for his man to bring him food.

David walked in with a huge tray and he paused for a moment to take in Sam Winchester. He was sitting up, one knee bent with his arm resting on it. The other leg was splayed out to the side and all that wonderful junk was resting between his legs.

David put down the tray and grabbed his phone, "Now it's your turn because holy Moses… if that isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Sam blushed but he sat there letting David snap as many naked photos as he wanted.

Sam secretly loved it, Dean had an actual album of naked Sam through the years. Sam in every weird position and outfit Dean could think of and quite a few Sam tried on his own.

All Sam ever got were close up crotch shots from Dean's phone which was fine, in fact they could be out working a case and Dean would be standing over some dead thing then get an sudden urge to open he jeans and snap a picture of his dick and send it to Sam.

It was usually rock hard from the thrill of a kill and although he appreciated it Sam just decided something, "_Not that I'm ever going back to that jerk…but if I did its him that's going to wear the weird outfits this time."_

Sam sat there grinning to himself at the thought of Dean in a hot cop uniform complete with cuffs and a big nightstick, "Sam…earth to Sam." David was standing there wondering what he was thinking about.

"Oh sorry David," Sam started posing a bit more graphically for his new bitch.

By the time David was done he was hard and sweaty, "Whew… I feel like I ran a marathon, ok baby time for breakfast."

Sam pointed to his cock and David smiled, "I'll get to that later."

David put the legs down on the tray over Sam's lap, "Ok I didn't know what you wanted so I made eggs, toast, pancakes and sausage because I know how much you like sausage… coffee black how you like it and orange juice."

Sam's face lit up, "Wow I feel like a king!" David loved Sam's expression, "Geez again with the big smile and dimples…a guy could get a broken heart that way Sam, I fell in love with that smile before anything else."

Sam's phone rang, "You answer it David, I don't want to talk to anyone." Sam's mood changed instantly and he sat there shoveling in his breakfast with a frown on his face.

David saw it was Dean and he answered it in the kitchen, "What."

Dean gripped the phone tightly when he heard David's voice, "Where is Sam and don't tell me he doesn't want me to talk to him so fuck off David I'm tired of being your phone bitch…admit it, you have my Sammy tied up in a closet don't you creepy pervert?"

David chuckled, "You know I like the sound of that, maybe tonight I'll ask him if he wants some kinky bondage," David paused for effect, "you filthy fucking whoremonger."

Dean gave a short, bitter laugh, "Oh look, kitty got some claws I see…damn I am going to enjoy kicking every part of your ass you pansy bitch."

David got an idea and looked at Dean's number, "Hold on I have something to send you." He grabbed his phone and sent the graphic photos of Sam to Dean.

"Go ahead, check out the photos you self righteous, douche bag."

Dean scrolled to the first one and there was Sam naked with his knee up and legs wide for the camera, the worst part was the big grin on his face. Dean went through the others, "Son of a….your dead!"

David hear a blood curdling war cry on the other end as Dean went through the photos, he came back on and his voice was filled with unbridled rage.

Dean was breathing heavy on the other end of the phone, "Yup…that's it your dead, I'm going to kick your ass…maybe break your neck, piss on your corpse and then give you a good salt and burn so you don't come back and haunt me you perverted fuck…see you real soon."

The phone went dead, David stood there frozen, if there had been a mirror he would have seen his pale face filled with absolute terror. He walked quietly back to the bedroom and sat on the bed staring at the wall.

Sam stopped eating, "What is it baby?"

David's voice cracked, "Oh ...I ..I fucked up big time Sam."

"Was that Dean?"

"Yes…now don't get mad, he was being a stain as always and I…I can't stress this enough Sam don't get mad, I sent him those photos I just took."

Sam's hand started to shake so badly he dropped his fork, "You idiot! Do you know what Dean can do, holy crap, oh this is so bad."

"Sam, he said he is coming to kick my ass, break my neck, piss on my corpse and then…god Sam I think he was on drugs…salt and burn me so I don't haunt him? What the fuck does that even mean…holy shit, I'm dead right?"

Sam moved the tray and got up, he paced the floor and then stopped, "I'll talk to him but its hard to stop my brother once he gets set in motion."

….

Bobby had a full day on Dean who he didn't know at that moment was packing to go drive to California and kick a terrified man's ass and perhaps commit murder.

Bobby left to explain to Sam in person about Dana the demon and Dean being forced into his actions with little knowledge of what happened.

He wanted to see his sons heal and love each other like they used to and this was the only way.

…

Dean packed all sorts of nasty things to use on David, he didn't know if he was going to torture him, fuck him or just beat his ass. Dean decided to wing it and see where the day took him once he got there, he decided David wasn't worth the effort to kill.

Dean picked up a speculum and smiled as he dropped it in the bag and whistled a tune, he picked up a bag clamps and eyed them deciding that a dozen was enough.

Dean looked at the pictures of Sam again and let out a growl, he decided the worst was the one of Sam actually posing with his legs open, pulled back and ass showing. He had a smug look on his face Dean planned on slapping off.

Dean started mumbling to himself, " Pervert teacher…he must have made Sam do that…no Sam would totally do that…he knows how hot he is…fuck."

He packed a bag for California weather and put on his parka and boots, he took one last look at the house and started the long trip there.

…

The next several days were spent in a state of panic, Sam tried to call Dean but he wouldn't answer. Sam knew Dean was driving through with a grim determination; he left many voice mails each one angrier than the next and even sent him a song to tell Dean how he felt and then sent the lyrics so his brother got the point.

David watched Sam furiously texting his brother and leaned over to peek, "So…Kelly Clarkson song huh?" David tugged at the front of Sam's boxers, Sam slapped his hand away, "I'm not in the mood."

"Um…just checking to be sure you didn't turn into a girl."

"Fuck you David, we express ourselves to each other through music…I don't expect you to get it."

"Sorry, does this mean I'll get songs?"

"No…its between Dean and I."

"Duly noted Sam, I am not important enough to receive angry song links and lyrics from you…I'm a little hurt."

Sam rolled his eyes and tightened his jaw, "Seriously I'm busy ok?"

"Wow you really are eighteen aren't you, fine baby do what you want, text away to the abusive bastard."

David walked out and left Sam to his emotional circus with Dean, he was starting to think the brothers thrived on drama and to some extent the abuse.

He wondered what they had done to each other physically over the years, torture, rape, beatings topped with a dollop of emotional abuse, that was when David realized he was hard as a brick, _"Jesus…I am as fucking sick as they are…stop it...Dean bent over a table getting his tight little ass fucked by Sam…hot."_

David sat on the couch and started a fantasy hand job pretending it was Dean forcing himself on David and abusing his cock.

Sam walked in smiling and holding up his phone like a prize, "Ok wait until Dean hears that song…that will show him!"

David looked at Sam with sex blown eyes, he patted his lap, "Why don't you come on over for a sit down on my dick?"

Sam dropped his boxers and straddled him without hesitation, they faced each other kissing as David forced himself inside, Sam screamed dramatically but David knew it was part pain and part for show.

He reached up and grasped Sam's face, "You and your brother are a couple of sick fucks aren't you."

Sam had his eyes shut riding him hard, they flashed open and he looked down at David with a darkness on his face, "Very, very sick fucks…love it…you have no idea daddy, brother sex is the best especially with Dean."

David lost it right then and there, he griped Sam tightly moaning into his shoulder, Sam chuckled as he watched his lover, "I knew that would do it."

….

David jumped at everything, every noise or movement on the street had him shaking. Sam assured him everything would be fine, that Sam would take care of it but he had his doubts.

David was jumpy even at work, he checked his phone and there was a text from Dean, "FYI, hope you like torture."

David stifled a scream, his students all looked up, "Nothing to see here get back to work."

Jared eyed him coolly, the young man had his arms folded and glanced at the text, "Good…I hope he breaks you down like you broke my heart."

…..

Bobby arrived, he went to the apartment first but there was no Sam, he called him up and heard the relief in Sam's voice when Bobby told him he was in town. Sam gave him David's address and Bobby headed over.

…

Bobby didn't bother knocking, he barged into David's house and before Sam could tell him Dean was coming Bobby had something to tell Sam.

He explained everything, why Dean was cutting, why he forced himself on Sam and beat him up and how he acted. "Son after he met her he was a goner, anything before Dana was all Dean but you can't blame him after that Sam. I feel real bad now because Dean kept saying he didn't feel right."

Sam's eyes filled with guilty tears, "Bobby he said the same thing to me several times and I just thought it was Dean having a break down, the cutting alone freaked me out because Dean wouldn't do that. I should have known, if I loved him at all I would have seen it right?"

"Son you know Dean, its tough to tell when he's normal or off the deep end."

David sat there quietly listening to their bizarre conversation of demons, catkins, cutting and crosses and he didn't understand any of it. He was beginning to wonder what exactly Sam Winchester was into with the old man and his brother Dean.

At that point the only thing David could figure out was that his world was collapsing and he was partly to blame.

He gave up Jared for Sam, the same Sam that broke his heart twice before and he felt a fool. David knew he would eventually go back to his brother and no matter how twisted he was Dean Winchester was not someone David could compete with for Sam's love.

He should have known Dean Winchester was too broken and beautiful for Sam to ever forget him.

…

Dean was exhausted and finally he had to stop for the night, he checked into a seamy motel off the interstate and dropped on the bed like a rock. He pulled out his flask drinking deeply.

He took out his phone and scrolled through the photos of Sam again, naked and proud of himself. Dean wondered why the sudden confidence in every one of them, Sam had changed and Dean wondered if he wouldn't know him anymore.

He cried in the privacy of the room as the people next door screamed for God, Jesus and some other deities he didn't recognize while the headboard banged in a rhythmic pattern. "_I miss Sammy….if Sam was here I'd ride him so hard we'd bust the wall." _The wall thumped behind him again and with woman screamed, "Fuck me baby!"

Dean banged on the wall and yelled, "amateurs."

Dean checked his over loaded voice mails all of them from Sam begging him to not hurt David, saying they could talk it out and as he got to the end the messages Sam sounded frustrated and angry, cursing Dean for being a jealous prick, how he forced himself on Sam, he was a jerk, abusive, and a lot of other things until the last messages were from David telling Dean to leave Sam alone and that they were happy together.

Dean went back to check the song Sam sent, he smirked, "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger… Samantha you huge girl, a Kelly Clarkson song? Oh goody lyrics so I can sing along." He played it and scrolled through the lyrics.  
"You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone…"

Unfortunately every single message Sam left was done before Bobby got there to explain about the demon to Sam.

Dean wanted to break something, kick David's ass, get Sam, tie him up and force him to listen about the demon but Dean didn't know if he would bother at that point.

…

The next morning Dean packed up to head back home, he left a voicemail for Sam.

"Sammy I got your voicemails and I know what you want now…I got the ones from your boyfriend to back off. You want someone sane, steady and smart instead of me your weird, hair trigger temper brother with a GED well you got it baby…you are all his. Have a good one brother…really sorry you wouldn't take my calls, I could have explained all this."

Dean broke down again crying quietly as he tossed his duffle in the back,_ "I swear to god I am a fucking nancy." _

He felt Sam would never listen, all the times he tried to tell him how weird he felt, even with the cutting Sam assumed Dean was just crazy.

Dean Winchester was tired of fighting and figured maybe down the road he could try again but for now after all the messages from Sam and David he had to let go at least for awhile.

...

Bobby called Dean and found out he was heading home, "Son I explained it all to Sam, he knows now…everything, so don't do anything stupid. It will work out ok?"

There was no answer, just Dean breathing, "Come on Dean talk to me."

"Ok Bobby, tell Sam I don't want any more whore pictures with his horse legs spread like a slut…junk hanging out or his ass in the air….and that fucker David better not ever call my phone again."

Bobby made a disgusted face, "Gross Dean, I did not need to know about that, its pretty doubtful that will ever happen again and I'm not telling Sam that, you tell him when you see him."

"Yeah well they are pretty gross pictures."

"Again…don't care alright son?"

"Tell Sam I'm keeping them though…some are actually pretty good."

Bobby sighed, "Ok then, letting you go now, bye Dean."

"Thanks Bobby, bye."

…

Sam was back at the apartment saying goodbye to Bobby, he gave him Mister Dee so Dean had the bear to cuddle with, "Tell Dean I'll be back, I'm going to take a leave of absence for a family emergency so tell him I'm coming right before Valentine's Day…guess I can stay a week to hash everything out."

Bobby tipped his hat back and gestured toward David sitting on the couch watching TV, "Yeah what about him? Let him down easy son, he seems decent enough and got caught up in the usual Winchester bullshit."

"Don't worry Bobby after all of this I don't think I'll have to worry, David is going to run as far away from me as he can…I feel like such a horrible bitch doing this to him for the third time."

"Can't argue with you on that Sam, you and Dean shouldn't be allowed to ever date anyone else and both of you should come with toxic warning signs."

"Don't sugar coat it for me Bobby."

"No problem, just get all this fixed with your brother."

"I promise Bobby."

TBC


	82. First Step Breathe

**(Here you go my angel, I think the song is perfect. Enjoy the baby steps in the next several chapters to romance, kink, Winchester weirdness and the delicate dance of love rebuilding itself until Dean gives Sam the ultimate gift, the one that can only be given once. )**

Bobby hauled Mister Dee upstairs and banged on the bedroom door, Dean opened it up and there was the massive bear plopped on the floor looking a bit ratty. "Here, Sam said to cuddle with this until he gets back. He's taking a leave of absence just for you and Sam will be here Valentine's Day. Don't call him he said. I filled Sam in on your demon problem and he gets it now, why you were such a tool, he forgives you and I don't know anything else."

Bobby went into his own room, dropped on the bed and fell asleep.

Dean dared to smile at the bear sitting slumped in front of him, "Mister Dee you don't know how friggin' happy I am to see you."

Dean picked him up and put him on the bed, he knew it was weird but he didn't care, he got naked and under the covers pretending he was cuddling with Sam. The bear even smell like Sam, his spunk, sweat and overall musky goodness.

Dean looked around the room as if God or his dead mother Mary were going to appear and judge him, he shrugged to himself, "I've done weirder things I guess." Dean settled on top of the giant bear, buried his cock into the soft body and began to hump it pretending it was Sam.

"Oh god baby boy when you get back I'm going to split you open like a…." Dean realized after the rape caused by a demon Sam wasn't going to let Dean do anything to him like that.

He thrust several more times and spilled his seed over the dirty fur and collapsed on top of it smiling. His brother was coming back for him.

…

Sam broke it off with David but he took it better than Sam thought he would. "I'm really done with you now Sam, no one can compete with your brother when it comes to you. As sick as I thought the whole brother thing was I get it with you two…sometimes you know life isn't black and white and the good news is…." The doorbell rang, "Oh hang on Sam."

David opened the door and Jared was standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine smiling broadly, he had dimples like Sam and actually looked a bit like him, tall and lanky, a mop of unruly hair and a sweet dorkishness about him. His glasses just made him even more charming.

Sam knew David was going to top that ass for the rest of Jared's life because the boy was soft spoken, an almost delicate tall drink of pretty.

Sam got up and grabbed his coat, "Well this is my cue to leave." He shook Jared's hand and smiled, "The best man won for sure, enjoy him because David is a great guy."

Jared gave Sam a bitch face, "Yeah I know that already."

Sam shrugged and blew David a kiss. "All the best honey." David winked "Right back at you… now go get that GED Romeo of yours. Teach that bitch some manners."

….

After Sam left, David chilled the wine, put the flowers in water and when he turned around there was his beautiful, naked nerd standing there smiling at him, David reached up and kissed him, "I'm so sorry baby…you forgive me?" Jared rolled his eyes, "I suppose…I mean he does kind of look like me."

David's eyes lit up, "Hey you want to see something weird? I have a picture of Dean," he showed it to Jared who held it up to David's face, "Weird, its like a young you."

David smirked, "I got a phone full of naked Sam pictures," He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips, "want to see them?"

Jared busted out in a big smile, "Wow do I!" The lovers ran off to the bed room.

David's life after that was Sam free, he would have gladly helped Sam again if he needed it but from that day on the love of David's life was his beautiful Jared and they were both quite happy together.

…..

Sam arrived at the bus station and this time when Dean came to get him they hugged tightly, there were a million things they needed to clear up, needed to say to each other but that would come with time.

Dean loaded Sam's luggage into the backseat of the Impala, he held the door open as Sam got in and Dean leaned over buckling his brother in. Sam raised a brow, "Um…Dean I'm not a baby."

"I know Sammy, you're a very big boy but just let me do it…makes me feel good."

Sam caught his face as Dean was rising, they stared at each other breath mingling and hazel boring into the green then Sam pressed Dean into a kiss. It was insistent but not hard the need inside him to show his Dee that everything would be ok.

Dean pulled off first and cleared his throat, "That…that was real nice, we better get going baby boy."

Dean got in, adjusted the mirror, buckled up and backed out. Sam had felt rejected until he caught a glimpse of his brothers face flushed pink and a very familiar grin on his face.

Dean reached for the stereo then hesitated, he didn't know if Sam ever liked his music. Dean felt like he was starting from scratch with Sam like a new person you date and everything is awkward.

Sam noticed his hesitation, "Its ok Dean, go ahead…sing to me ok? I miss it, really I do."

Dean's tongue darted out nervously as he fished through the box of tapes while trying to drive, Sam took the box away and pulled out a tape of his own. Sam lowered his eyes, the pretty lashes sweeping his cheeks, "Dee can I sing with you? This song…well this is the one I listened to all the time when I missed you."

Dean caught a tear running down his face when the music started, "Oh baby this is my "Sammy chick song" I bawled my eyes out to a lot."

"Far Away" by Nickelback started to play and the Dean pulled the car over, he had to sing to Sam, kiss him and touch the silky flesh under his fingers if just for a moment.

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"

Dean sang it from the soul, gem green eyes shining with emotion as Sam pressed his back against the passenger door, his body on fire watching his angel, his very own lover sing to him.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"

Dean threw his arms open wide and took his brother in singing in a husky low voice then Sam joined him a little off key but with just as much longing and emotion.

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing…"

Sam pressed replay as he cried into his brothers shoulder and all the memories flooded back, Dean holding him when he was sick, Dean protecting him when Sam was still the runty nerd , fireworks, fights, lovemaking and laughing, practical jokes and crazy stunts and the hunt…it was always him all along and no one else ever again.

Dean rested his lush lips against the salty warmth of his Sammy's neck, the brother that always got him, all of Dean's faults, quirks and kinks, his failings and victories. Dean sobbed against the man that loved him for just being Dean. The world could reject him but he knew now that Sam never would again, his first love, Deans only love forever.

They both got out, opened the back door and tumbled into the back seat, frantic but it wasn't the lust driving them this time it was love. Neither spoke only the music playing loudly drowned out the sound of them making love.

…..

The squad car parked behind the Impala, "I've got a 10-92, plate number KAZ 2Y5."

TBC


	83. Totally Worth It

**Twenty minutes before the squad car arrives…**

Dean yanked off Sam's jeans and flung them out the door while Sam pulled off his t shirt and kicked off his sneakers and worked off his socks with his toes. Sam fumbled with his brother's belt but Dean took over, "Too cramped…hang on."

Dean watched Sam sling a long leg over the front seat while he planted the other on the back dash. Sam looked up at him smiling, all white teeth and deep dimples, he whined, "Come on Dee I miss you hurry."

Dean watched as his brother ran his tongue over his lips, his hips pushed up toward Dean as he groaned in frustration.

Dean felt like the luckiest guy in the world, "I swear to god Sammy you are such a filthy little whore for me…I love you so much."

Dean struggled to get his jeans over his boots which he refused to take off because of the weather. He finally worked the denim over and kicked them in the gravel then pulled off his t shirt.

"Holy shit its cold…hang on," Dean kneeled on the seat, slamming the door behind him, leaned over and cranked the heater then settled between Sam's legs. Sam grabbed himself behind his knees and pulled back.

Dean looked down into the big, blown hazel puppy eyes and couldn't get over his beautiful brother, "Damn, you are hands down the prettiest thing ever baby boy, are you sure this is ok after…you know… what I did to you?"

Sam clamped onto his face with both hands, "Shut up and kiss me Dee." He pulled him down for a brief tongue wrestling session but Dean was afraid he would come all over Sam instead of inside him.

The windows were steamed up, the music was playing and at that particular moment the brothers didn't give a flying fuck what was going on outside of their backseat love fest.

"Sammy I have to get in there bad or I'm going jizz I swear.. I don't have any lube…can't go in dry."  
Dean was suddenly distracted as Sam worked a bare foot over his brother's ass, Dean felt those wonderful long toes in the cleft teasing his hole. "Maybe I should toe fuck you Dee…would you like that, shove it right in that precious cherry you're saving like the Holy Grail?"

Dean shook his head and laughed, "Wow I missed those long legs and toes."

Sam spit in his hands and grabbed Deans pulsing cock coating it then pulled his legs even farther back hooking one leg around a headrest stretching himself open, "Enough romantic flattery from those sweet lips, fuck me Dee."

Dean had a difficult time of it, he wasn't slick enough and Sam let out a scream of pain with a liberal dose of pleasure as he finally popped the head inside.

Dean saw the tears in Sam's eyes, he was half way in and stopped, "I'm hurting you too much Sammy and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Sam raised his hips to meet him forcing Dean balls deep inside , he looked up at his brother, Sam's face was flushed pink, "You fucking liar you love to hurt me… well I don't give a damn if I bleed just do it because I want you no matter what."

Dean nodded, "Ok baby you got it." Dean was very long, the advantage was being able to draw out right before the head and plunge so far back inside it caused Sam to be a loud, filthy screamer and they both loved it.

Sam kept screaming with wild abandon as Dean did it over and over again. Sam would get to the point where he screamed because they liked the sound and an occasional giggle or moan would interrupt the cycle. Anyone watching would have found the whole thing a bit creepy and a little mad but it worked for the brothers and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah come on Dee give it to me good…right there..looooove you!" Another scream and then silence as Sam concentrated on his orgasm.

Sam had his back arched, eyes closed and a crazy smile on his face as the raw burn became pure ecstasy. Dean caught him right over the prostate gliding and drawing back like a violin bow by a master on his precious instrument.

Sam came hard almost immediately over his brother's face and chest, Dean caught what he could with his tongue and savored it, "Almost there….almost…missed your spunk babe."

…

Officer Garcia called for backup, he got out and waited watching the classic car rock back and forth wildly. He couldn't see anything except the occasional hand sliding down the window but then he heard "Oh god your killing me..ripping me apart!" followed by screaming.

The officer heard different voice say, "Gonna make you bleed little boy…you like that don't you Sammy…take it..scream you dirty bitch."

He saw the clothes laying outside the car, _"What kind of sick bastard is in there…fucking child rapist…maybe murder...shit…the hell with the back up!"_

He started to approach as his backup arrived, the female officer got out and watched him gesture frantically toward the car. She heard the blood curdling screams and drew her gun as well assuming someone was being assaulted or worse, they crept over on either side, she pounded on the glass "Police open up!"

Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "Babe stop…oh geez we are in so much trouble!" Dean kept going, "Can't stop …sorry."

The officers flung open the back doors and Sam was frozen in position , eyes wide, legs spread and stuck under and onto Dean.

Dean looked at the officer holding the gun and the whole situation drove him right to orgasm.

He held up one hand, "I'm there..almost...hang on…oh fuuuuck." A shudder worked through his body as he was coming inside of Sam.

Dean collapsed on top of his brother with a huge smile on his face, "Ok …now what's happening?"

Officer Franklyn yelled, "Out of the car, on your knees, hands behind your head!" Dean exited Sam with a wet pop and Sam was too scared to comment on it. Dean backed out naked except for his boots and kneeled on the icy gravel, "Can I put my pants on? My dick shriveled to a turtle head out here."

The female officer had her head tilted staring at a nude Dean Winchester, "Honestly lady it was much more impressive up that kids ass…pants please…pretty please?"

Garcia barked, "Franklyn pull it together…never saw naked guys before?"

She blinked and then looked down at Sam, "Uh…not like this…wow I guess its not that cold."

Her eyes traveled down the long body of the young man still stretched over the back seat, "Its all just so very, very nice...geez Garcia look at his huge…"

"Franklyn!"

Dean yelled, "Hey you, chick cop… don't objectify my Sam…that's all mine so back off!"

The male officer grabbed Deans t shirt and tossed it to him, "Put it on smartass." Garcia grabbed the jeans checking the pockets and found the Zippo and Buck knife, set them on the hood and tossed the pants to him, "Slowly…put them on."

Dean put them on incredibly slow wiggling them over his hips and closing them, "Normally someone is telling me to slowly take them off but whatever floats your boat."

Officer Garcia pushed Dean against the Impala and kicked his legs apart, he cuffed him, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Sam was slowly backing out of the car as Officer Franklyn watched, Sam yelled, "Dean just say yes and shut up!"

Dean felt the officer on him and smiled, "If you're going to bend me over the car you could at least have brought me flowers." Sam looked at him with desperation and Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine..yes I understand."

Officer Franklyn was surprised when baby faced kid stood up he was quite a giant in more ways than one, "Milton when you get big mouth in car search the kids clothes for me."

Dean was hustled to the back of the officer's car and before he shut the door on Dean he looked up at him earnestly, "Your name is Milton?"

They let Sam put his clothes on, he was read his rights and cuffed. Sam was usually so well spoken but now he was only thinking of the wet spot staring the officer in the face as she checked out the back seat.

She checked the pockets on Sam's coat and tossed it on his lap as he sat in the squad car.

Dean turned around and winked at Sam sitting glumly in the other car then gave him a big smile.

Sam gave him a mega bitch face and pouted, Dean couldn't recall having seen that for awhile and knew he was in big trouble from Sam which actually scared him more than being arrested, _"Huh…he looks super pissed…great I'll never hear the end of it but I'd rather get nagged to death by him than never hear his voice again…, love you Sammy."_

Dean settled into the seat and waited, a smile played on his lips as he knew at least his brother had his back and a lifetime of trouble with Sam was better than a boring one without him.

…

Sam sat there fuming in the back seat of the squad card, _"Should have known this would be messed up somehow."_

Sam felt the slick inside him slowly trickle out and he couldn't help but smile, _"Love you big time Dee...totally worth it."_

TBC


	84. Remain Silent

Sam sat wiping the ink from the finger printing off on the paper towel, he waited while Dean smiled and posed like a smartass for the camera. As Dean was walking past he called to Sam, "Ask if we can get reprints of those baby boy…you know for Bobby's Christmas cards."

They were stuck in separate rooms, each being questioned separately.

…

The detective looked at the jittery kid fidgeting with a tear in his jeans and plucking at the material.

"So was that guy a john…you picking up a little road action for some drugs or what because kid you have junkie written all over you."

Sam stopped his leg from moving and thought of what he must look like, a tall slender druggie hooker with his legs spread for cash, screaming his lungs out like he was being raped by a trick.

" I don't take any drugs and Dean only looks like a pervert…well to be fair he is pretty perverted but not in a bad way officer…oh and Dean doesn't take drugs, um…he drinks a lot."

The cop was taking notes and Sam tried to see what he was writing but the officer cover the paper, "Crap, I should stop talking." _"Jesus shut up Sam…yeah I'm going to be a lawyer…right well good job so far…damn…this sucks."_

Sam wiped his face, the sweat was pouring off him now making it worse, "Dean is my boyfriend, I came back for Valentine's Day and we got a little carried away. Look honestly that's it I'm really sorry."

Officer Tate looked over the report, "Come on kid be straight with me, it says here you were screaming, "Oh god, your killing me..ripping me apart." He stared at Sam, "So he wasn't raping you, I mean the officer says you were screaming at the top of your lungs."

An officer walked in and handed Officer Tate Sam's personal effects, he pointed to the bracelet, "Why does that say "Bitch" are you his bitch or something…because as far as we can tell your brothers." He walked out shaking his head.

The officer looked at the bracelet through the bag, "Wow that's just gross." Sam stammered, "I…I'm adopted." The officer made a face, "Still gross."

Sam looked at him desperately, "My uncle Bobby will be here soon right…bail us out?" The officer shrugged, apparently not until tomorrow."

Sam watched the cop leave and yelled, "What? We can't stay here overnight!"

The officer turned back and smiled, "Oh don't worry, your brother can protect you from all the bad boys."

…

The female officer leaned toward Dean, "So you picked this kid up at the bus station?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah but when I found out he was eighteen I almost lost my boner…I like my whores younger than that."

She rolled her eyes getting sick of Dean Winchesters bullshit, "It says here you were shouting at the kid, "Gonna make you bleed little boy you like that don't you Sammy take it scream you dirty bitch." That is pretty specific Mister Winchester."

The officer read it all in a flat voice running all the words together.

He knew he should just shut up but then Dean never had good impulse control, "Well yeah but it sounded a lot better coming from me…you would have had to be there I guess. Call me Dean, Mister Winchester is my douche bag drunken pervert father."

She stared at him angrily and Dean relented, "Look I picked Sammy up at the bus station, we got a little heated and pulled over to fuck, he likes being called a little boy, baby boy.." Dean started ticking off names on his fingers, "whore, slut, bitch…um what else…well those are all his favorites anyway."

She was writing things down and he looked over, she covered her paper.

"Look lady all that stuff I said well hey I'm the man, Sammy likes it rough, I take control." Dean waited for a response but none came, she just kept writing.

He tried again, "Come on doesn't your guy like to just pin you down and show you who is in control, actually a lot of times it's the one that bottoms that has a lot of the control, it's a misconception that the top… "

She stared at him again marveling at the hot guy with the big mouth and too much swagger, "Do you have an off button, are you on medication?"

Dean changed gears and winked and nodded, "Ok I get it…doesn't your woman like to pin you down and just call you a filthy whore or a…"

She slammed her fist on the table in frustration, "Mister Winchester you are the biggest pain in the ass I swear, is this an act because no one is this strange."

Dean rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and thought about it, "Um…yeah actually I'm pretty special, this is a good day, do I get meal or something? I haven't eaten in forever."

An officer opened the door and handed Officer Jackson the bag with Dean's personal effects, "These two are brothers, the kid is the bitch and he is the jerk I guess."

Dean put his boots on the table and leaned back, "Alleged brother." She closed her eyes trying to process the new information, "Holy hell Winchester, you and that kid are brothers?"

Dean shrugged, "You people act like I was fucking a piece of road kill in the back seat or something…come on you saw my Sammy, don't lie, you would break off a piece of that. My brother is prime beautiful boy."

The officer came in and set a down the duffle bag and handed the Buck knife to her in a plastic bag, "He had these."

She took a deep breath and opened up the duffle full of sex toys and torture items, "What the…oh god...is that a professional grade TENS unit?"

Dean looked in the bag, "Oh yeah, hey how did you know that?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Let me go and its all yours."

He chuckled and pulled out the "Purple Paul Bunyon." "This one took a long time to find, maybe I'll save it for Sam's birthday."

She held up the speculum and bag of clamps, "Mister Winchester, why the bag of torture sex stuff and this?" She held up the Bowie knife.

"The toys were for my buddy David and the knife I always carry around, geez you act like I have a rape kit or something…uh sorry no duct tape so it would be a pretty lousy rape…"

She pulled out and held up a roll of duct tape.

Dean chewed his nail nervously, "Have you seen my Zippo…did Ellen make bail for us yet?"

She smiled tightly, "No Mister Winchester you will be our guest until tomorrow."

"What? No way we are not staying here overnight."

A tight smile formed on her lips, "I'm afraid so, lets see if someone can be a pain in your ass tonight."

Dean was happy he took all their weapons out of the Impala before he left for California otherwise it would have been serious jail time.

….

The officer walked out an hour later a broken woman, she had questioned drunks, junkies, hookers, murderers and rapists, arsonists, and everything in between but not one came close to driving her to the brink of madness until Dean Winchester.

They brought Sam in and sat him next to Dean, "Bobby's not going to make bail for us until tomorrow Dean."

Dean frowned, "Seriously? I called Ellen and she can't either…or wont."

Sam covered his face, "Dean this is so bad, I don't want to stay here over night, we have to stay in a cell with criminals…and the toilet is like right there, what if I have to number two?"

"Well do you have to right now?"

"No."

Dean squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Well just keep it in there then…um…I could always stand in front of you."

Sam started to shake his leg again, "Well now I might have to...ok I wont think about it."

Dean chuckled, "I thought I pretty much stopped that for at least twenty four hours what with the pile drive in the Impala."

"God Dean you are so gross."

Dean watched his little brother chew his nail nervously and felt bad for everything.

"Hey Sammy I know your only eighteen and this is your first arrest and all but think of it as sleep away camp for one night and all the other kids suck but you got me." Dean put his arm around him and smiled, "Your little butt hole is safe I promise."

Sam snorted, "Yeah I'm a lot taller than you and your face is prettier so good luck Deanna."

Dean looked at his reflection in the glass, "Oh god Sam your right, I am prettier." Sam put his hand on Dean's ass, "Bet you wish I would have given you that toe job …break you in for your new boyfriend."

Dean held his stomach, "Shut up Sam I'm gonna puke, don't joke about that." Sam felt a pang of guilt knowing his brothers past issues, he looked around and then gave him a peck on the lips, "Don't worry Dee I'll protect you."

…..

They were locked up with three other guys who immediately sized them up, Dean sat on an empty bench opening up his legs wide and resting his elbows on his knees taking up a man sized space. Sam sat next to him and crossed his legs.

Dean nudged him, he whispered, "Sam…move over your leg is touching mine."

"So?"

"It looks …you know."

"No I don't know Dean what?"

"Gay Sam…really gay, I don't want to get butt raped."

"No problem, I'll stay awake and stare at your ass all night I promise."

"Yeah well its not enough, see that guy over there?"

Sam looked over at a young guy in the corner almost as tall as Sam, he was average everything and didn't look especially evil. "What about him Dean?"

Dean folded his arms and nodded, "Rapist."

"What? Seriously you can tell that by just looking at him, so you're a mind reader now?"

"Nope, those two guys were talking about him being a rapist. Sam I have a nice ass, yours is all used up but mine is perfect…oh god he just looked at me! Quick Sam sit closer to me."

"You just said to move away."

"That was before I found out that guy is a butt rapist, he wants me Sam I can tell. Look at me, you even said I was prettier than you."

"Dean if he's a butt rapist…which he might only like woman butts or you know, vaginas then you have nothing to worry about….except for the fact your acting like a big pussy right now so there is that Dean, he could be a pussy rapist."

"Not helping Sam."

Sam closed his eyes and tried to meditate hoping Dean would shut up. All of a sudden he heard his brothers voice and Sam opened his eyes, Dean was talking to the guy he was sure was after him.

Sam looked around and hissed, "Dean leave him alone!" Sam went over and Dean had his hand on the wall standing over the guy, "Ok so you're a rapist then?"

The guy shook his head no and Sam wondered if he thought Dean was a rapist.

Dean nodded, "Ok but if you were a rapist of the butt variety.." Dean turned around and looked back, "You would find it pretty hard to not want that right? I'm trying to prove a point to my brother."

The guy looked up at Dean and then looked at his ass, "Well…I guess if I was into raping butts then yeah yours is really nice and I would rape you for sure." Dean gave Sam a smug look, "Told you, I am totally rapeable."

Dean sat back down strangely pleased with himself, Sam sat back down next to him. Dean kicked Sam's foot, "Sam move over your too close."

Sam threw up his arms and rolled his eyes, "Fine Dean protect your own ass, I'm sitting by the rapist!"

"Ssshhh Sam lower your voice, he is not a rapist." Sam stormed over and sat next to the confused man, Dean yelled, "Yeah not a rapist Sam, attempted murder."

The guy stared at Sam and smiled, "Attempted murder of my boyfriend…but I'm single now, you seeing anyone?"

TBC


	85. Protect and Serve

Sam jumped up and sat next to Dean, then pointed toward his brother, "Him …he's my boyfriend." The guy made a disgusted face, "Gross man, that's your brother!"

The other two men were listening and the guy Sam thought looked like a combination lumberjack and 70s porn star pointed to Dean, "I would love to break off a piece of that pretty one with the green eyes."

Dean glared at him, "I'd like to see you try asshole."

His friend let out a sharp laugh, "Wrong choice of words fresh meat." The mountain of a man stood and cracked his knuckles, "Well this will be fun."

He approached and Dean bolted up ready to bust him open when suddenly a long arm shot over his shoulder and knocked the guy out with one punch. He hit the cement with a thud and Sam stepped in front of Dean, "Anyone else thinks they want a boyfriend tonight?"

Sam watched them carefully for a response, one of them raised his hand, "No Sir." Then they both turned away from the baby face, 6'4" young guy with the dangerous look in his eyes.

Sam smiled, "Great then I wont have to kill any of you." He kissed Dean on the mouth and grabbed his hand, "Come on bitch I won you fair and square and you didn't cost a single pack of smokes."

Dean sat next to his brother and looked at him with a big smile, "You're my hero Sammy." Dean rested his head on his hero's lap, Sam played with the little soft spikes of Dean's hair, "You were my hero for years so let me be yours for awhile."

Dean closed his eyes able to relax, "Thanks baby boy I love you…I can sleep now?"

"Yes Dee you can sleep, no one will butt rape you."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Not from strangers anyway…only you Sammy, never anyone but you ok?"

Sam had plans for that but first they needed to clear the air when they got back home. He trembled with excitement at the thought of gaining entrance to that forbidden temple of Deans that he guarded with a vengeance.

Even John never took him, finding his son too precious and waiting for the right time, luckily that time never came and Dean remained pure, untouched and ready for someone that truly loved him.

Sam was that man and he wanted it perfect so Dean could see there wasn't anything to be scared of any longer.

Sam felt this time he could be the possessive hard ass. "Sure Dean of course, its only me forever I promise, get some sleep now baby."

Sam sat there soothing him until Dean was snoring softly and when his body jerked and he started to make the noises when the nightmares came as they always did Sam was there to fix it and he wondered how he could have left him for so long alone with this pain.

Dean stuffed everything down so deeply that most of the time he wasn't aware Sam was his security blanket night after night that whispered and soothed until Dean could sleep again.

He had been running on empty since Sam left, no sleep or comfort except the bottle. Sam was trying to find a way to fix it so they both had what they wanted.

…

When they got out Ellen and Bobby were both standing there looking about as pissed as the brothers had ever seen them. Dean started to talk but Ellen tossed him his car keys and shook her head, "I don't feel like talking right now Dean."

Bobby took off his hat and smacked Dean on the head with it, "You idget, you couldn't have waited until you got him home?"

Dean pointed to Sam who was standing next to them, "Why do you guys always blame me? He was the one who had his legs spread like a second choice prom date, it takes two you know."

Ellen's face tightened, "Well now there's a pretty image," she shook her head and scolded him, "honestly Dean the pictures you paint with that dirty mind of yours…poor Sam."

Sam smirked and Dean punched his arm, "Shut up Sam."

"Up yours Dean I didn't say anything."

Dean bowed, "Oh no by all means up yours," the Dean mumbled, " at this point its like tossing a hotdog down a hallway."

Sam narrowed his eyes and turn quickly toward his brother, "Sorry your dick is that small."

"Yeah that's not what you were screaming yesterday….Bobby can we stop at the hardware store so I can pick up one of those miners helmets incase Sam wants a rim job tonight?"

Sam swung and missed, they fell on the floor wrestling when two officers grabbed them. Bobby held up his hands, "Hey sorry guys you know how brothers are."

He pointed to Ellen, "Your poor mother and her heart condition!"

The cops let them go and one growled, "Get those two freaks out of here now!"

…..

Ellen stood between them awhile and the brothers calmed down Bobby pointed from one brother to the other, "You both come straight home, I'm not kidding, no fighting or bullshit….got it?"

Dean took one for the team, "Sorry Bobby it was all my fault."

Sam stood there quietly contemplating the possible death of his scholarship. Dean dropped his bag of toys outside the Impala and hugged Sam, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fuck things up for you."

Sam hugged him even tighter, "Well I'm as much to blame, hey you know at least with you I'm never bored right? I love you no matter what, from now on its taking the bad with the good."

"Love you too Sammy, big time."

…

Dean took the stairs two at a time bringing Sam's bags up, he was full of life again. Sam watched him and smiled, it was like his brother as a kid, all big pretty green eyes filled with excitement and joy, that sweet smile and it was all because of Sam.

When Sam came in Dean was sitting on the bed with his hands folded in his lap and looking like a good little boy with a dirty secret.

Sam thought he looked demented but cute "What's up with you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and he flashed more pearly whites, "Nothing, can't a guy be happy for once?"

…..

Ellen brought over supper, they didn't talk about the arrest, college, relationships or fighting and then they found the only thing to talk about was hunting and the weather.

Before they left she gave Bobby a big wet kiss and he blushed, "Now woman not in front of the boys." She patted Bobby's rear, "Oh I think they can handle watching two old coots kissing."

Sam made a face and Dean spoke up, "I say go for it…but yeah its kinda gross."

Ellen whispered in Bobby's ear and he blushed again, she turned to the boys, "Well if you think that's gross I'm stealing him for the week to give you both alone time to hash out all your crap."

Sam covered his face, "Thanks but promise no details when you get back."

Ellen pointed at him, "I'm not the one that got caught with his ankles by his ears in the back of the Impala little man."

Bobby was now the one to make a face, "Ok now I'm officially grossed out lets go Ellie." He grabbed his suitcase and they headed out the door.

….

Sam and Dean sat watching a football game on TV in the living room and drinking beer. Sam eventually fell asleep with his head on his brothers shoulder and Dean kept jostling him awake shouting things like, "Wow Sammy did you see that play!"

Sam woke up briefly and mumbled, "Any hot boy cheerleaders?" and fell back asleep.

When it was over Dean shut off all the lights and the TV then rested Sam's head on his lap fingering the silky waves and watching the moon cast a cool glow over his pretty features as the snow danced outside.

"Sammy?"

"Hmmm?"

You want to talk about stuff…everything now and get it done with?" Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Sure ok where do you want to start?"

Dean went to get a couple beers and they sat across from each other in the dark. "Ok remember when you and Bobby kept that secret from me and I went with that waitress…you know my feelings were hurt but it was no excuse. Then you got hurt and…"

Sam stopped him, "Dean I know all that lets start with Dana, I know everything Bobby explained it to me. If I would have answered your messages or listened to you when you were trying to tell me you didn't feel right…I mean the cutting alone should have tipped me off. I knew that wasn't you but I thought you were going mental on me or something."

Sam bowed his head , "But still if you were doing that and there wasn't a demon I should have known you needed help. I'm glad it wasn't you that did the cutting exactly, it was the darkness in you she planted."

Dean's eyes shone with tears, "Baby that night I did those things to you, that wasn't me I promise."

"I know that now, I want to apologize for David, I broke up with him but Dean honestly after I got back he helped me so much, took me to the hospital and everything, he really saved me in a way."

Dean was quiet he didn't know what to say so he let Sam keep going.

"Dee I shouldn't have let him take my calls for me, I should have been a man and just talked to you."

Dean wiped his eyes, "Its done right? No more David forever, do you promise because when he sent those photos I went crazy, I wont share you with anyone ever so don't ask me to do it. I mean it Sam no more, I can't take it and I thought I was going to …well you saw what I packed."

Sam got up and kneeled in front of his brother, "Promise, you are it for me forever."

Dean smiled softly, "Thanks Sammy." Sam grabbed his knees and squeezed them,

" You promise me the same thing and mean it because I wont share you either, I'm not fucking around this time Dean…I put up with so much shit from you that if you wouldn't have been tampered with by that demon bitch I don't know if I would be here…do you swear?"

Dean grabbed his brothers strong, broad shoulders and nodded, "I swear that I never will."

Sam licked his lips nervously and he looked away, "Dean I want to talk to about something."

"Sure baby anything what do you want to talk about."

Sam let out a breath then whispered in his ear, "Dads belt."

TBC


	86. Brutal Angel

Sam's voice became almost a whisper in the darkness, "I've got dad's belt…daddy's belt." Dean noticed the sound of his brothers breathing had changed, it was quicker, almost a panting like a large predator.

Dean bit his bottom lip to distract himself from the erection raking itself against his zipper but it was no use, as dark as he knew it was nothing got his dick to stand at attention more than the thought of the belt. Dean wanted to taste it, feel the leather on areas of his body that would bring down a lesser man.

"Yeah…well ok, its here then right?"

"Yes." Was the short reply in the darkness.

Dean let out the breath he was holding, "Good, god Sam I need it so bad, I want you to use me." Sam heard the low whine in his voice.

"Dee you know those photos of me David took?"

Deans voice came with an edge of caution, "Yeah what about them?"

"That's when I fucked David, he bottomed for me and I loved it, I was feeling pretty full of myself when he took those….it was like the best, but it wasn't you so I guess it wasn't really the best, babe you would be the best."

Dean balled up his fists, they shook and he swore he wouldn't hit Sam, "I hate it…your cock in him, I feel like I want to puke. It was supposed to be special Sam, only me."

Sam ignored the edge of anger and sadness not giving his brother the rope to hang him with, "Dean I want to top you, I mean it I need this. I wanted your ass for years, you teased and taunted me with it, showing me everything and then denying me."

Dean thought it over, he let Sam beat him with a belt once before but it all went so wrong. But to actually top him, to actually take his cherry was a whole other thing. He thought about it a lot over the years and onetime begged Sam to do it.

Dean didn't want to lose Sam, his body was begging for it if he could get over the mental block, "So beating and fucking me?"

Sam looked up at him and could see the shine of those pretty green eyes in the dark, "There's more, I want you to submit, be my bitch and do whatever I say. If you do all this for me I can start to forgive all the cheating, lies, beatings and the way you made me dance for you like a fucking meat puppet my entire life."

Dean heard Sam cry softly, "You hurt me so bad Dee and I forgave you a million times…I need this or I can't even find a starting point. I think of all the people I knew of and then I wonder how many more I didn't know about. You tortured me with them, flaunted it."

Sam felt a touch against his cheek, "Ok, whatever it takes and baby boy you have all the time in the world I wont rush it. I want you to feel you can trust me ok?"

Sam wiped his nose with his shirt and nodded, "Ok Dee if you mean it."

Deans crotch felt like the denim was strangling him now, "Sammy when we use Dad's belt can I talk about it…call you daddy?"

Sam felt a tingle over his body at the image of Dean screaming over the taste of the leather, "Of course why else would I have brought it?"

Dean turned on a lamp then pulled down his jeans, Sam watched as he abused his dick, it was less stroking and more jerking with his hand moaning and begging to get hit, "Do it Sam."

Sam got up and looked down on him sternly, "Not yet."

Sam ran upstairs and when he came down thirty minutes later his hair was wet from a long, hot shower and he was naked except for John's leather belt.

It was fastened loosely around Sam's slim hips and the buckle was nestled against the reddish brown pubic hair. To Dean he looked like a giant, brutal angel come to show him the light.

Sam handed him something, "First take a shower and put on this harness, I'll get everything else ready."

Dean started to walk past him quickly but Sam grabbed his arm, "I'm giving you a verbal warning because you don't know the rules and to be honest I'm not very adept at this master thing yet."

Sam stared down at his brother with dark intensity, "I'm Master with a capital M always through this and you are only allowed to call me daddy when I beat you with this belt and I give the permission."

Dean nodded not sure if he should speak. "If I hurt you its for a good reason and you don't question why, don't try to suck it up, I want you to cry like the bitch you are, scream and make any noise you want to because no one will hear it anyway and it turns me on."

Dean nodded again and Sam continued, "I want you to tell me all your filth, the dirty fantasies about Dad, me …any one you think of."

Dean raised his hand and Sam nodded, "Sammy I..."

Sam glared at him and Dean corrected himself, "Master I need to work through this thing with dad so it might take awhile…permission?"

Sam nodded, "Fine, any other questions?"

Dean shook his head no.

….

Dean toweled off and put on the harness, there was a ring at the back and one on the chest, a collar attached to the harness by leather straps and rivets. He snugged it tight and looked at himself in the mirror, Dean was nervous and he almost called everything off but he needed the pain, the forgiveness and he needed Sam most of all.

…

Sam was excited and a little scared, the last time he used a belt on Dean he hurt him accidently and a good master has control and aim. This would really be his first time and he didn't want to fuck it up.

Sam wanted to just top, fuck Dean and feel all manly, the beating with the belt was another matter but it was this one black part inside of Dean that Sam needed to work through with him. Dean mentioned it over the years so much that it seemed important enough for Sam to go through with it.

…..

When Dean walked in he was actually flaccid from the fear of the unknown, Sam walked over and hooked the leash on the collar leading Dean on a practice run through the house.

He allowed Dean to sit on the couch, drink whiskey, relax and read the short list of commands Sam had written.

Spread – Lay down and open your legs wide

Beg – Drop to your knees and beg for Masters cock

Present – Get on all fours, press your chest to the floor and raise your ass high.

Spread /Back – Lay down, open legs wide and pull them back.

Open – Spread your buttocks for Master

Those were the basics, Sam had more for later as they went on. There were commands for public use that he would want to try with Dean but for now they were both new at this together and Sam wanted it comfortable first.

…..

After Dean practiced and Sam felt he had a nice buzz to relax him Sam brought him back to the bedroom.

Sam had music playing very low to take the edge off the unnerving silence, there were candles lit instead of lamps to create a atmosphere for Dean.

Sam didn't know if this is what people did in this particular situation but it made the scene less intimidating for both of them.

Dean looked down at the floor with his shoulders stiff and Sam couldn't do it, he lifted his brother's sweet face and looked at the green eyes that haunted his dreams and his waking thoughts.

Dean looked needy, frightened and excited, "Dee I can't hurt you."

Dean started to tremble with frustration, he leaned in and whispered, "I knew you didn't have the sack for this Sammy, give me the belt then and I'll do it myself…is my blood still in the buckle? You know from when dad sent me to the hospital? Remember that baby boy, I couldn't walk straight …sit…nothing, I sure remember because it was fucking awful."

Sam slapped him and Dean went reeling, he held his face and looked at his brother, "You're hitting me out of anger and not using control but it's a start. I should be able to goad you into action without you getting pissed off."

Sam couldn't catch his breath and turned away for a moment to compose himself, he grabbed the leash and tugged it jerking Dean over to him with the harness and not Dean's neck catching most of the pressure and motion.

He pushed Dean on his hands and knees forcing him to crawl to the bathroom, "Get in the tub."

Dean looked up at him, "Sammy?" The hand cracked him open handed across the face again but this time Sam was in control, "Who am I?"

Dean caught the blood on his lip and licked it, "Master…Master why?" Sam tugged his hair and pointed, "Don't make this harder."

Dean got in the tub and watched Sam as he pulled out a pair of cuffs and a length of chain fastening Dean to the grab bar.

Sam started to leave, "Master what am I supposed to do...where are you going?"

Sam turned and his voice had deepened, "You aren't supposed to do anything except sit there and look pretty bitch, I'm angry right now and need to cool off. When I get back do you think you can behave and we can continue because I can do this for days until you treat me with respect for once in your fucking life."

Dean glared at Sam and growled, "Fuck you Sam…bitch."

Sam shrugged, "Fine you made your choice." He shut off the light and Dean yelled a string of obscenities. He heard Sam walk downstairs and the TV went on.

"Sam!" Dean was furious, the master thing sounded good on paper but he thought he was going to get his ass beaten and fucked then that was it, "Sammy get your pretty little ass up here and let me go…Sam I have to take a piss!"

He heard Sam laughing at something in TV, _"Son of a….that little shit…wait until I get out of these I'm gonna show him who the boss is….am I really that big of a dick that he would just leave me here?"_

Sam muted the volume and shouted, "Don't worry I'm here Dean I wouldn't leave you alone."

Dean yelled, "Get the fuck up here I mean it!" He heard the TV again and Sam ignored him.

Dean struggled as the hour ticked by trying to bust the bar off the wall but all he managed to do is exhaust himself and his bladder was ready to burst.

Deans voice was filled with pure panic this time as he yelled, "Sam…Master, I have to piss…please Sammy don't make me piss myself."

Dean couldn't hold it, he closed his eyes and started to go, he couldn't hold his cock and aim for the drain and urine ran over him.

Dean remembered the time he pissed himself after Sam left him in the salvage yard cuffed to the old car, it was humiliating and made him so angry he thought he would kill Sam after that.

This was bad but there was something else much worse he remembered. Dean as a little kid over John's lap getting beaten and he had to pee so badly but John wouldn't let him up. Dean had to pee right there on himself, helpless and frustrated, hurt and angry.

Dean recalled John telling him to clean himself up, he made Dean stand naked in front of him, those eyes examining him like an animal and then making him do laundry. Dean remembered having to stand on a crate to reach the buttons and spilling soap all over because the box was too heavy.

It wasn't the only time it happened and John took a perverse pleasure in shaming his son that way.

He could be locked in a motel closet for what seemed like hours while Sam cried and then Dean would see the shadow of Johns boots as he opened the door, picked Dean up calling him a failure as he forced Dean in the tub yelling at him for not having control over his body.

That last memory at Bobby's was most important because it was the last time it ever happened and Dean vowed it would never happen again yet here he was chained in a tub pissing himself.

Dean started to cry in the dark then until he was wracked with sobs, he thought he had toughed it out and stuffed it down so deeply that it didn't matter anymore but it did matter very much.

Sam opened the door and turned on the light, Dean squinted and turned his head away, Sam's voice wavered, "Baby are you ok?"

Dean sniffed and tried to steady his voice, "No I'm not ok, would you let me go so I can clean up… please?"

Sam unlocked the cuffs and rubbed Deans wrists, he knew he went to the bathroom in the tub because he could smell it and all his resolve to be tough went out the window, "Babe do you want me to do this?"

Dean turned on the water and washed himself off, "Yes I do, you need closure on all of my asshole behavior and I need closure on other things."

Dean grabbed a towel and covered himself, "Sammy you can make it up to me, I don't want to get fucked I want it gentle like making love ok? It sounds corny but if I thought you would make it hurt on purpose…."

Sam planted soft little kisses over his face concentrating on the constellation of delicate freckles over the bridge of his brother's nose, "Never…never Dee I wouldn't force it, wouldn't try to make it hurt I promise, do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

Sam ignored the rules Dean had broken and nodded, "Alright then we continue."

TBC


	87. Big Horse

They continued, Dean sat on the bed and sucked Masters dick and Master loved watching his bitch satisfy him, he pump in once hard, "That's it, do it really nice baby…just for me…you have such a full, pretty mouth, those lips for are made for sucking cock."

Dean rolled his eyes up and watched his new god, head thrown back and silky hair caressing the broad tan back as his body moved to the mouth fucking he was giving Dean, Sam every inch his brothers Master.

Sam grabbed the close cropped hair and began work in to Dean's mouth as he got close, letting out a rapid fire of repeat words, "Suck it" over and over until he sunk balls deep emptying down the warm, slick gullet.

Dean gagged, desperately trying to catch his breath but luckily Sam dragged the long dick slowly out of his throat causing Dean to cough and spray come over Sam's belly.

Sam gave his bitch a hard smile and pointed to his abdomen, "Clean it off semen slut ."

Dean dragged his tongue over Masters torso as his own hand traveled down to his straining cock and grasped it moaning into the warm skin of his brother.

Master tugged on the collar and wagged his finger, "No, no…bad whore…I guess I'll have to put a stop to that."

Sam opened the night stand drawer and took out a strapping device designed to delay orgasm. He grabbed Dean's face and held it up, "I found this little beauty in a quaint sex shop not all that far from my apartment, its better than a cock ring , you don't come until I say you do, get up."

Dean got up and Sam sat down, he raised his hand almost timidly, Sam nodded, when his brother spoke his voice was raspy from the brutal throat rape, "Master this isn't going to…" Dean averted his eyes feeling stupid for asking, "you know. ..mess up my junk?"

Sam gave him an amused look, "Would I put anything on you that would mess up that gorgeous cock and ball set you have…you think I would do that to you?"

Sam slapped and tugged the fat, low hanging nuts and Dean winced, "No Master."

Sam had Dean step into the g string-like device , he gasped when Sam put the ball separator on and snugged up the wrapping around the shaft.

Sam leaned back and admired his handiwork, "No candy comes out of this until I say so got it?" Dean nodded, _"fuck…so hot ..that's why Sammy likes to be bottom bitch."_

Sam just touched the tip of his tongue to the slit catching a bead of pre come. "You taste good today, who's my whore…come on who is Master Sammy's whore?"

Dean moaned, "I'm your whore Sammy." His hips pumped the air begging for release but none was in sight. Sam stood and nibbled a line along his shoulder, "You fucked up."

Dean whimpered, "Master Sammy I'm sorry…so sorry." Sam held his face and bent down so they were nose to nose, "What should I do now Dean? Let you fuck me…I fuck you…beat you and fuck you or just really beat you."

Sam's face brightened, all dimples and sunshine when he came up with an idea and Dean thought it was one of the most creepy looks he ever saw considering the circumstances, "Yes that's it, clamps for my come slut!"

Sam was having fun with it, he dangled the clamps in front of Dean's face, "Open your mouth and hold these." Sam draped the chain across his open mouth with the clamps dangling on the either side.

They never settled fully on one role or the other and once Dean called him, "Master Sammy" his image as Sam in control for that night started to take a path down a familiar road and Dean wondered how long he could hold out and be good.

The door bell rang, "Don't move, I'll be right back." Sam left him standing there.

Sam slipped on jeans and a t shirt and went running downstairs to the door, he looked out and saw Kelly and a boy standing at the door.

Sam opened it and hugged his friend, "Wow its great to see you Kel." Kelly introduced his boyfriend and Sam graciously shook his hand, "Dean told me about you." Kelly grabbed Sam's arm and whispered, "No this is someone else." Sam whispered back, "oh, well you made up for lost time…your wearing condoms right?"

Kelly rolled his eyes, "Of course what else?"

Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at Kelly a bit embarrassed, "Um…I would ask you guys in but I have Dean sort of…well its Valentine's weekend and he's ...you have to go."

Kelly glanced his boyfriend, "He's talking about the hot brother, not that Sam isn't hot but damn girl, Dean has this masculine pretty thing going on."

Sam pushed him toward the door, "Ok gotta go, I have to tend to my bitch now." Sam looked like the happiest kid in world.

Kelly grinned, "Ah I see Sam, carry on then young master and Happy Valentine's Day you lucky bastard."

….

Sam was amazed Dean hadn't moved a muscle since he left, he pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans. Dean raised his hand and pointed to the chain in his mouth, Sam gently removed it. "I am so proud of you Dean."

Dean smiled gratefully for the praise, the smile was short lived as Sam carefully placed the little clamps on his brothers pert nipples. Dean let out a breath as they were adjusted.

Sam kissed both and licked them then stood back, "You know what, I'm going to take pictures you look so sweet all flushed and hard like this."

Sam got out the good camera and put it on a tripod, Dean had been standing in the same spot for what seemed like hours as Sam snapped photos and was relieved when he was allowed to pose and move around.

Sam encouraged him and Dean looked like a professional nude model, Sam was getting excited, "Poor baby whore…are you getting tired of that erection?"

Dean nodded.

Sam turned around and bent over looked at him upside down between the long stretch of leg, "Bet you would love to eat my ass right now…mount me like a…a what Dean?"

Deans mind raced to come up with the right answer, "Like a…a bitch..um..a pony or a master?"

Sam nodded in approval, "So clever, have a treat." Sam stuck a cookie in Dean's mouth and he chomped it down quickly.

Sam sat in front of him and slipped the thong out of his brother's cheeks, "Now if I let this big horse out of the corral I'm not going to get a face full of spunk am I?"

Dean swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his voice still raspy and needing water badly, "No I promise. Master could I have a little water please?" He blushed, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Is it going to require another shower?"

Dean hung his head embarrassed, "Yes."

Sam sighed and released his ball separator, Dean let out a whimper as they relaxed Sam unbuckled the cock sheath and took it off, his brothers knees buckled and he hung onto the bed, "Oh god…oh thank you Master."

He steadied himself and waited for permission.

Sam waved his hand toward the door, "Well don't just stand there, go to the bathroom and take a shower but be sure to wash that ass until its pristine. You've been so good I'm going to get you a beer and a sandwich, you must be hungry."

Dean was so relieved, "Yes please." He went to the bathroom and shut the door.

….

After Dean finished going to the bathroom and taking a shower he went back and true to his word Sam had a beer and a sandwich ready for him.

Sam sat and watched Dean eat in record time, he allowed him a towel for the time being.

Sam removed the clamps and Deans little nipples were puffy and sore, Sam sucked them taking turns until they were plump and bright pink.

He got on all fours on the bed in front of Dean, "Time for dessert, don't be shy I showered." Sam didn't have to tell him twice , he felt the tongue immediately probe him.

The wet sounds were obscene and just made Sam fuck himself back on Dean's tongue harder, he gasped, "do it hard get your fingers in there…do it now!"

Dean spit on the tight hole and slide two in at once, Sam fucked himself on them as Dean ground his fingers into his brothers prostate while massaging from the outside. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and everything went black for a moment, he screamed out for Dean shooting over the bed.

When Dean wanted it he could force an orgasm out of Sam easily and this encouraged Dean to take what he wanted.

Dean broke the rules and shoved Sam on his back, he lapped the come off the comforter and then bent his brother in half shoving into him hard keening sharply.

"I'm not the bitch now am I you fucking cocky little bastard, you still need this …big brothers fat dick filling that nice pink little pussy of yours right?"

Sam just kept making the same repetitive sound, "uh uh uh" Dean yanked his hair, "Say it…say you're my bitch."

Sam screamed just to scream then he laughed and Dean thought it was a little off putting, "I'm your biiiiittch, bitch, bitch yeah …fuck yeah!"

Dean raised his arms in the air grinding his cock in and moving his hips, "Bitch you are tight tonight!" He thrust several more times letting out a guttural sound as he filled his brother . Dean slapped Sam's ass hard over and over then yanked out.

Sam took in a sharp breath then felt the tongue again as Dean licked his brother out clean smearing his face with spunk.

Sam opened his mouth and he knew what was coming next, Dean roughly grabbed Sam's jaw and spit a long string of semen/saliva mix into his open mouth then dropped on top of him tangling tongues until they were both out of breath.

Dean rolled off and smiled up at the ceiling, "Holy crap that was so incredible Sammy, you are the master baby…and the bitch."

Sam sat up and fingered John's leather belt, "I forgot, you're the bitch…lets get some sleep, you need to get rested for daddy's belt tomorrow Dee."

His green eyes were shining with tears in equal parts joy, excitement and fear, "Yeah I need that, break me down baby then build me back up."

TBC


	88. Legacy Leather

**(Enjoy darling, you are only a few chapters away from, "Stem The Rose" and then its demon hunting with a surprise twist.)**

They woke up late the next day, it was afternoon already and the snow was falling quickly. The brothers were both sore moving slowly and showering together. Dean made Sam breakfast not because he was ordered to do it but because he wanted to feed his lover, make him happy.

He brought the tray upstairs carefully bringing the legs down and placing it over Sam's lap. Sam smiled softly up at him, "Baby it all looks so good, sit and eat with me."

Dean searched the hazel eyes and all he saw was love, "Ok Sammy I have get the coffee." He came back a short time later with two big mugs of hot java and handed one to Sam, "I put a shot of cream and Baileys in there."

Sam took a sip and savored the creamy, sweet flavor, "Dee that tastes so good." He brought a forkful of scrambled eggs up to Dean's mouth and he ate it off licking the tines. Sam stared down at the huge pile of food, "How many eggs did you make?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know…eight maybe? Then some cheese, ham and whatever else I found in there." Sam blew out a breath, "Wow ok we better get working on this."

Dean watched Sam take a big forkful and eat it, he looked at him with a grin, "Is it good, do you like it?"

Sam nodded, "Babe you know you cook like a thousand times better than I do of course its good."

"Sam I'm so glad you're here, I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy I promise."

Sam glanced over to John's belt on the chair, "Dee do you still want me to do that?"

"Yes…you wanted to right?"

"Not if you don't, I don't want to bring up all these old feelings you know…make you hurt."

Dean frowned and plucked at the comforter, "Already started when I pissed myself in the bath tub Sammy…might as well finish it…its so wrong that I get hard over the memories when the actual things he did were so painful and I was so terrified. It's the only thing I can do is own it though, if I manage to come out the other side then at least I get some pleasure right?"

Sam was going to give him the speech about it being unhealthy etc but then he knew Dean would counter with he was tired of talking about it and it was fine.

"Dee honestly I'll do it and be fine with it. You can say what you want during the scene no matter how disturbing. If there is anything you want to tell me I'll listen with an open heart but afterward I'm destroying that fucking belt. I never should have saved it and I feel like an ass for bringing it up. Do we have a deal?"

Dean's face tightened, "Sure." He spent so many years focusing on that symbol of John Winchester that the thought of losing it was almost painful but Dean decided he was tired and after this he might be able to let go.

….

They spent the day just being Sam and Dean the brothers, talking shop cleaning guns and teasing each other. It felt good, relaxing and normal. Sam put on music and they created a concoction with leftovers Bobby had in the fridge for supper both declaring it disgusting.

Dean took a photo of the mess and sent it to Bobby, the reply was, "Best have that pig sty cleaned up by next weekend or I'll kick both your asses!"

…..

Dean relieved himself and showered; by the time he got back to the bedroom Sam was high on the thought of fucking his brother. He thrust his dick out obscenely toward Dean, "Suck it, I'll be hard again later."

Dean was put into the collar and harness once again and dropped to his knees sucking Sam into his mouth.

Sam braced against the wall with his arms and looked down at his submissive bitch resisting the urge to just pound his face, "You suck cock like a champ…are you sure you didn't blow anyone else while I was away?"

Dean rolled his eyes up and tried to say, "No" around the tense meat but all that happened was a vibration eliciting a moan from Sam.

Dean held his hips steady to stop the barrage from starting against his still sore throat. Nuzzling the musky skin behind Sam's balls he licked a line back probing the tight, pink hole then back to the balls he sucked one by one into his mouth tugging gently.

Sam tugged Deans hair, "Finish me off I want to beat that pretty ass of yours." Dean gently released his sack and took Sam's cock in his mouth again, when his brother tried to pound down his throat again Dean gripped his hips in place tightly, looking up at him and frowning. Sam forced himself to stay still.

Dean was gentle this time driving his brother slowly to the edge, coaxing the orgasm little by little until Sam rested his forehead on the wall and released into Dean's mouth with a low moaning sound.

Sam pulled back and watched his brothers pretty green eyes looking up at him then look over to the belt. His face was pleading for the leather but Dean was good and didn't say a word.

"Ok big brother come and get it."

Dean crawled on his hands and knees to the bed, "Ok crawl up there and present….remember scream, cry, say whatever you want. This is your time."

Sam grabbed the belt and kneeled behind Dean, Sam leaned over and showed him the belt, "You remember this how well?"

Dean stroked the black, worn leather and fingered the big buckle examining the black blood still in the crevices, little Dean's blood from so long ago and his stomach turned briefly. "Very well."

"Dean I'm just Sam now but I'm still in control…do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Why did you used to hit yourself with this?" Dean hesitated, he had been through all of it so many times he felt like a broken record, he let out a long sigh and dropped his head, "Because it was his, Johns belt…dads belt…a piece of him."

Sam stood up and watched his brother shake waiting for it, Sam smacked lightly over his back and ass and each time Dean caught his breath. "You're pinking up nicely." Sam stroked the tanned skin, silky with a warmth from the stokes.

Dean panted, "More…harder…come one don't tickle me with it." He thrust his ass out waiting and Sam was getting perturbed, "I know what I'm doing fuck you very much Dean."

All of Sam's careful rules flew right out the window and the brothers fell into a pattern.

Dean grinned with his head down so Sam couldn't see, "I bet your just aching to fuck me aren't you…prove what a big shot you are since you banged mister professor. Was that like going on a mining expedition Sammy, the cavernous ass hole?"

Dean wasn't getting the reaction he wanted so he tried again, "That dude must have been hosed more times than a bar floor after Saint Paddy's day …was it like a wind sock…come on Sam between us brothers."

Sam always fell for it, Deans goading him into anger and frustration, Sam hauled off and whipped the belt over his ass and Dean screamed shaking his head to get his composure, Sam could see how nasty the welt was going to be and lost his nerve.

"Pretty good baby boy…see if you got another in you."

"No that's enough Dean, this was supposed to be therapeutic."

Dean spread his knees wider, "Oh but it is, I'm loving it. Do it again you owe me for fucking that prick first, I was supposed to be your first and only Sammy goddamn you!"

Sam cracked his ass with the belt, "Fuck you Dean, he was a virgin and no matter what you thought he was a good guy. It was special for David," Sam's resolve wavered, "really special he said he would only let me do it. How many times did I ask you? I wanted it to be you Dean not him….where were you?"

Dean lashed out, "You didn't even use a fucking condom dumb ass, at least I had more respect for you and always used one." Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard, his face flushed with pain and anger, "Say what you want about me but I didn't want anyone to get that except you…my come."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I could almost laugh, your sacred Dean Winchester come…do know how stupid that sounds?" Sam dropped the belt on the bed and folded his arms, "Go ahead then, beat yourself with it and I'll watch."

Dean picked it up with shaking hands and caressed it again, he laid on his back and spread his legs. Sam grabbed his legs pushing them up so his knees were bent painfully to the side and pinned them.

"There you go nice and exposed, get a good shot, isn't that what you used to do, beat your cock with it? Is that what dad did or do you just pretend he did?"

Dean put his arm over his eyes, "Shut up Sam, just stop."

"No Dean you made such a fucking big deal about this belt so do it because I decided I'm not. You don't want to purge all this black bile out of your soul then live with it."

"Dean mumbled, "Yeah."

"Yeah what Dean?"

"He did."

Sam's voice softened, "Did what…say it tell me what… then we can end this."

TBC


	89. Letting Go

**(Ok angel the end of the belt forever, I'll give you one last chapter on it and the strangeness that is John Winchester, I'm moving on to bigger and better things because Dean needs a break here.)**

"Dean turned his anger toward Sam, "You made me piss myself twice in my life, that hurt Sam that you did that. I was used to it from him but not you."

"Dean I didn't do it on purpose, first time was payback gone too far and this time was my inexperience. I knew about that one time with the spanking, when else did it happen with John?"

"A lot Sam, he literally scared the piss out of me. It happened during spankings, beatings, playing with me, locking me in a closet too long, sometimes he hurt me just right and it would happen and he would laugh and then yell at me…lots of times and it was fucking degrading."

Dean tossed the belt on the carpet and covered himself up, his voice was soft now and a bit childlike, "He was a bad guy and I hope he's dead…but I don't…what's wrong with me?"

Sam got under the covers with Dean, "He is your dad, you idolized him as a hunter and a man's man. I didn't really have that so I see just the bad man." Sam kissed the stubble on his cheek, "Did it make you feel better to tell me about it?"

Dean pointed to the belt, "I want to burn that…never see it again ok? I'm done with that fucker, I don't want to talk about John anymore I have enough with the monsters I deal with now."

Sam knew it wasn't true, that somewhere down the line something would trigger a memory but it was a step toward expunging John Winchester or "dad" from their collective vocabulary forever.

….

Sam stroked Dean's hair as they watched the belt burn in the old trash barrel. Dean buried his face in Sam's jacket and his body finally relaxed. When it was done Sam hugged his brother, "It will never, ever hurt you again, he lost. John is alone but we have each other."

Dean actually smiled for Sam, "Thanks for that baby boy, you know I will have problems right?"

"Sure Dee of course but it's a step."

Sam sent Dean in to run them a hot bath. Sam grabbed a metal poker and found it, the buckle of the belt. There was no leather left, he dropped it on the anvil and beat it into a twisted ball of scorched black nothing. Blood burned away, memories gone forever. It wasn't recognizable; Sam tossed the misshapen ball into the crusher.

"Goodbye John you black hearted, twisted fuck." Sam walked to the house and upstairs to his brother and his life.

….

Dean waited for Sam before getting into the tub, Sam walked in and handed him two cups of hot cocoa laced with Irish cream. "They aren't both for you, hang onto them until I get in."

This time it was Sam that leaned against the wall and opened his legs for Dean to get between, Sam had to bend one knee and hang his foot out of the tub but he got adjusted, "Ok give them to me and come sit."

Dean did as he was told, still compliant. Water overflowed the old, oversized tub and they laughed as he settled in and took his cocoa from Sam.

Dean didn't sit back, "Come on Dee, I'm the seat this time." Dean worked his ass against Sam's crotch, ""I think my ass is getting to big for this tub, too many burgers I guess."

Sam kissed the back of his brother's neck, "Oh I don't know, I found out I like a plump ass."

Dean didn't start on him, he decided to let Sam talk without snapping when he brought up David, "Really…tell me about fat ass David."

Sam closed his eyes and smiled remembering the plush flesh nestling his cock, "Dee it was awesome, he has a nice bubble butt you know? When I fucked it there were these hot little ripples," Sam let out a long sigh, "Oh it was like screwing two pillows with a tight hole…very nice."

Dean was actually getting a twitch, "Really…think I'll be that tight?" Sam purred in his ear, "Even tighter baby…you are only twenty three."

"So did you hit is clit?"

Sam opened his eyes, "Clit?"

"Yeah you know…that spongy little bitty bit of hotness in his ass…work it really good."

"Oh sorry you never called it that before Dean, yeah I sure did. He went nuts…guess what?"

"What?"

Sam grinned, "I have a bunch of photos of his hole after I fucked him, wanna see them later?"

"Yes please!" Dean melted back into him and closed his eyes, "See that's one of the many reasons why I love, you're a pervert just like me."

…

They had a snack and watched the moonlight catch the glitter on the fresh snow outside, Sam pulled his brother over to him kissed him, "Dee you trust me right?"

"Yes baby, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Sam felt down his back and ass reading the trail of welts like brail and his heart hurt feeling the heat radiating off them. "I did hurt you. But I want you tonight you know."

"I know, Sam I want you to do it but you know me, I'm not a bitch." Dean let out a nervous laugh, "Except today I was."

He turned and tried to read his brothers eyes and Dean was relieved to see "Master Sammy" had retired. The hazel eyes were soft and loving.

Sam sucked on the plump bottom lip in front of him stringing a bit of spit between them as he pulled from the kiss, "How about you're not my bitch you're my boyfriend?" Sam held up his hand with the promise ring.

Dean let Sam hold him, "Ok I like that better…Sam I want to marry you someday, think you would want to?"

"Yes Dee, of course."

…..

The only light in the bedroom was the moon casting a glow through the dirty windows, it was cold and they moved together under layers of blankets and the thick old comforter, Sam on top careful not to crush Dean. Kissing and tangling tongues but tonight no fight for dominance, Dean gave all the power to his brother and he was just the body.

Sam put Dean on his side and pushed his leg all the way forward exposing him, he let his brother stay mostly covered from the cold.

Sam moved down face to ass with Dean and pulled him open gently, they weren't strangers to rimming each other but Dean never had it end with him being fucked before and he tightened every time Sam rolled his tongue and poked at the muscle.

Dean whispered loudly, "Sorry Sammy I'm trying to relax…I don't want it to be bad for you."

Sam slapped his cheek lightly, "Hey its not about me ok? This is all for you so stop it and just let me make it the very best, this only happens once and you made my first time special so please big brother let me return the favor."

"Ok Sam sorry."

"You're doing it again babe."

"Ok I'll shut up now."

Sam took the clear gel and warmed it in his hands then slicked up Deans impossibly tight hole which clenched up. _"How am I going to even get my fingers in there let alone my cock?"_

Sam took the direct approach and pushed his middle finger in to the hilt pushing through the tough resistance and Dean let out a grunt, "You ok babe?"

"Yeah just surprised me."

Sam fingered him for awhile then added a second digit curling them just right and found what he was looking for, Dean gasped with pleasure, "Looks like I found your spongy little clit."

"Fuck…Sammy do it …milk it…squeeze it and stroke down but super gentle ok?" Sam had never done that before exactly but somehow Dean knew that he liked it. Dean seemed to sense Sam's questions.

"I had lots of time on my hands without you and I experimented until I could do it myself, it feels so good baby I'll do it for you too ok?"

"Stop worrying about me, tell me how this feels." Sam gently ran his fingers over and around it squeezing very lightly and sliding down. He felt Deans balls tighten and his dick jump to attention, everything thing was engorged and his brother moaned so loudly Sam knew he was doing just fine.

"Oooooh damn…Sammy its so good..uuuuhhh." After that his brother made no sense. Sam grasped the base of his dick and started pumping while he kept adding lube to the tight hole.

Dean's entire body tightened like a bow string and he cried out his brother's name with a tail end of shudders and little whimpers until his muscles relaxed and Dean lay panting.

Sam thought to himself, _"Hope you're ready for your big little brother because here I come."_

TBC


	90. Stem The Rose

Sam felt his brother gently with his fingers and knew he was ready, before Dean could start over thinking the huge dick coming his way Sam coated everything liberally with lubricant.

Dean whimpered but Sam ignored it, he slowly applied pressure until the crown popped through the tight muscles and he was home free.

Dean shook and tensed again moaning at the new sensations. Sam rested against him not moving, he rubbed light circles over his brothers shoulders, "Shhh…its ok, I'll move in a little more, are you alright with that?"

Dean's voice trembled as he managed to answer, "Ok Sammy."

He gasped as Sam went inch by inch until Dean could feel the full balls nestled against his ass. Sam leaned over and kissed away the stray tears forced out by the burn and new pain.

Sam began to speak softly as if to a frightened child, "You are doing so good Dee…so proud of you, always strong for me right?"

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam pulled slowly back until just the head was inside then did the long, slow slide back in until his balls were flush again. Dean could feel the soft pubic hair against his flushed skin, his body was too tense and Sam didn't think he was breathing.

"Don't hold your breath babe…breathe in and out, do you hear me?"

Dean breaths were shallow but at least he wasn't holding it anymore. Dean spoke so low Sam couldn't hardly hear him, "It hurts…how long does it hurt like this?"

Sam hesitated after his brothers voice changed, soft and a little scared like Dean was thinking of a bad memory. Sam whispered in his ear, "I got you…I always got you Dean don't worry, I love you …Sammy loves you..please trust me baby ok?"

Dean closed his eyes. "Ok Sammy."

He felt so stretched that he was afraid he would bleed or tear, Dean honestly didn't know what would happen to him, being on the receiving end felt so much more intense than giving and he promised himself not to be as harsh to Sam unless he was sure his brother wanted it.

Sam again drew out except for the head and ran more lube over the hole then went balls deep picking up a steadier pace, "I'm trying to be gentle…I love you…love you Dean..thank you baby." Sam didn't know if he was reassuring his brother or talking too much but he felt the muscles relax just a bit and felt confident again.

Dean was tender and sensitive from the milking, he let out little painful noises, he was over stimulated by the friction so Sam pushed him on his stomach and pulled his hips up not knowing what would make his brother feel more comfortable. "Dee is this better for you?"

Dean opened up his eyes, pupils blown black as ink, his lips were slightly parted and just a sliver of white showed. He couldn't answer he was too far gone now to be in a position to give Sam any instruction because he honestly wasn't sure himself.

Sam was trying to keep control but the tight squeeze of the beautiful man he always wanted was so overwhelming he almost came just from the shifting of Dean's ass around him.

Sam looked down and had the pleasure of seeing the girth stretching his lover open as the silky passage fluttered around Sam's cock. He couldn't help but moan his delight at the pretty sight, "So beautiful…perfect …knew it would be like this."

Sam grasped his slim hips and pulled back giving a warning, "I…I have to go fast babe ok…Dean talk to me."

Dean's face twisted as his muscles began to spasm, part pleasure, part pain but it was Sam and he would take it all and be thankful, "Yeah…yes please."

Sam gritted his teeth and grunted on each push inside the man he was going to fuck the rest of his life, his balls were contracting as a string of filth started, words punctuated by another hard thrust.

They loved the words, creating a little world of smut stories and only the brothers were allowed to live there.

Sam's head tilted up staring at nothing, lost in the heat and the delicate part of this moment vanished, "Your mine…this is mine …my slut…fucking my virgin Dean …my bitch…brother..my brother..I'll teach you…dirty come slut…say it..tell me."

Dean raised his ass higher, head tilted exposing the pale throat so tempting Sam could have bit down until the blood ran, "Come on Dean say it…dirty come slut…who do you belong to?"

Sam leaned over and slapped his face then finally bit his shoulder breaking that skin, Dean screamed, "I..I belong to Sam Winchester…I'm a dirty come slut…lick it please drink me."

Sam lapped at the tiny wound wanting all of what his brother had, every precious fluid .

Sam started to slap his thighs enjoying the red handprint he left, "Gonna fill you Dee, make you pregnant…my bitch…never get away from me again…that what you want, swollen and kept?"

Dean was sobbing now, all the tension leaving him as he submitted totally to his baby boy, "Yes anything Sammy, its all yours."

Dean felt himself getting hard again under the constant friction and the words Sam was saying, "Do it baby…get me pregnant, lock me up…give you anything, I promise."

Sam screamed with the end of the frustration, he emptied a hot slick inside his big brother then pumped his way to a second round until nothing was left. He collapsed on top of the wrecked body of his now deflowered Dean.

Sam grabbed the turgid dick stroking Dean until he forced another orgasm out of him. Dean saw stars the second time, he needed just that last bit of relief, a stream of fluid ran over Sam's hand, Deans body too tired to shoot.

…

They held each other, Dean resting on Sam's chest, his eyes finally turning back to emerald.

Sam stroked his hair like a favored pet, "How do you feel, I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"It hurts but Sammy it was so…I don't know how to describe it." Dean tried to find the right words but nothing seemed to fit, "It was special…you inside of me was perfect, I feel whole again." He ran his thumb over the promise ring on Sam's finger and smiled.

"Sammy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you clean me? You know I have my thing I like, what with me being a come slut and all."

Dean chuckled at the memory of Sam calling him that because it was very true. "I'd do it but I can't reach my own ass."

Dean moved onto his stomach and Sam parted him, the semen was tinged pink and had leaked out onto his cheeks and thighs with still some glistening around the swollen bud. He plunged in cleaning like a cat, purposeful and careful to catch it all. Sam didn't want to worry his brother and didn't mention the bit of blood mixed with his fluid.

Sam knew what Dean wanted next so he kissed him. Dean forced his tongue inside sliding with Sam's but he could taste the slight copper flavor mixed in, Dean pulled away and looked at him with alarm. "Sammy am I bleeding?"

Sam touched Dean's face with his fingertips to comfort him, "Just a little Dee…you're going to be ok, you might have a little spotting, remember me the first time?"

Dean's body had been through the wringer as a hunter but the childlike man in his arms brought out a deep tenderness and a need to protect inside of Sam. "Let me know if anything feels bad or not right promise?"

Dean curled himself into Sam and smiled when he felt the long arms wrapped around his body, Dean felt safe and loved, that his brother would always watch out for him.

All the pain and suffering inside diminished and for once Dean wasn't afraid of the world, of being that little boy tormented, used and neglected. The only person he ever wanted was right there in bed with him and it was all Dean ever needed.

…

Dean woke in the middle of the night to Sam's face between his legs licking and kissing every tender little spot, Dean whispered "Sammy…what…"

"Shh..just relax I'm enjoying you."

Dean tried to get up but his wrists were bound to the headboard, he instinctively panicked and struggled but Dean wasn't going anywhere. Sam sucked and baby kissed up his body until he reached his brothers mouth, "Your mine now, I own your ass…no one every touches you except me. I'll show you off, but I want you marked."

Dean swallowed and wet his lips, "Marked, what do you mean?" Sam reached his ear and licked the edge causing Dean to shiver, "Just a little mark I promise, you can mark me because I'm all yours."

"Sammy tell me what you want….I'll do it, anything."

"A black rose with thorns."

Dean frowned, "Come again?"

"I want us each to get a black rose with thorns, small, hidden where only we will see them when we are naked. Black means a new beginning, devotion."

"And the thorns?"

Sam's voice changed from wicked to soft, "The thorns mean that love never comes without sacrifice."

"Sam is this important to you?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

Sam was surprised, no arguing or snotty remarks, just agreement. He wasn't prepared for that. Dean laughed softly, "You should see your face, didn't think I would agree?"

Sam rubbed his thumb back and forth across the plump, soft lips and Dean began to lick it. "No I expected you to buck me on it."

Sam sat up on his knees and thrust out his hip, "Right here, maybe just high enough so other men can see the flower when we go out together in some low cut jeans. It will be so fucking hot Dean and so sexy on you."

"And you Sammy, you have that long, tight torso and nice hipbones, I can just see it now."

Sam was hard just from talking about it and picturing his brother marked, "I want to fuck you."

"No please Sam I'm sore, just give me a couple days, it still hurts."

"Are you bleeding?" Sam pushed Dean on his side and opened him, it was dark pink and tender looking, slightly swollen but he didn't see blood. "I think you're ok…I'll be gentle."

Dean tugged at the bindings, "What if I don't want to?" Sam grabbed the lubricant and began stroked himself with it, he dripped a liberal amount over his target and began massaging gently.

Sam was smiling but didn't answer his brother's question; Dean tensed when Sam pushed two fingers in, impatient to get his dick inside.

Dean moaned when he touched the sensitive spot, he wasn't used to that much stimulation and the long fingers were insistent, "Don't touch it…it still feels sore."

Sam pushed his legs open and forced his way in this time, Dean cried out and felt the strong hands pinning his thighs down to the sides. His hips felt painful and Dean would have large bruises the next day complete with finger marks.

"God you feel like velvet, so hot in there…Dee your tight as fuck I swear its like a glove."

Sam ignored Dean's cries asking him to stop, he took what he wanted from his brother for once. The thrusts were part love, part vengeance, after awhile Dean closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it.

Sam kept a steady pace, he let go of Dean's legs and leaned over him staring down, "Open your eyes I want to see you."

The gem green orbs snapped open on command and stared back at him, " Sammy do what you want and I'll still love you."

That was all he needed to hear, Sam tensed until he hit orgasm pumping him full again. Sam's face was sweaty and flushed, Dean watched as Sam hung his head and the long arms shook with the effort. One long moan later and it was all over.

Sam grabbed the bowie knife he had given Dean and cut the rope freeing his beautiful captive.

This time Dean held Sam and kissed his head, "Are you happy?"

Sam nuzzled his brothers arm pit smelling the musk and smiled, "Very happy…you?"

"Yeah, but you know I'm going to have to get you back for that."

Sam lifted his head, "What…seriously?"

Dean chuckled, "Oh yeah, I didn't really want to do it a second time so now I'm going to nail you good…make you scream like a bitch and it all wont be fun screaming either."

Sam's eyes started to dart around and he struggled to get up but Dean had him in a death grip, "Its ok Sammy, not now but sometime. I need to think on it awhile. Just giving you a heads up."

Sam stammered, "I..I could tell you I'm sorry."

"Nope not good enough, its going to come out of your ass."

Somehow even the threat started to feel comforting because it was old Dean again, and he felt a tingle of excitement over the impending punishment.

TBC

Sam woke up and Dean was gone, the Impala was missing and he called his brothers cell, "Dean where are you?"

TBC


	91. Hot Nipples Dot Com

Sam woke up and Dean was gone, the Impala was missing and he called his brothers cell, "Dean where are you?"

"Got some errands to run, hey Sammy you want some strawberry jelly doughnuts?"

"Sure Dean…I had plenty of cherry doughnut last night so lets mix it up and try a different fruit today."

"Uh…is that what we do now, bad sex jokes about my ass?"

"Hey speaking of ass how is it today?"

"Sore as hell but totally worth it…expect revenge."

Sam laughed nervously ignoring the last part, "I bet you're really bowlegged now…god that's hot."

"What is…me being bowlegged?"

"Yeah its sexy as hell."

"Weird…gotta go Sammy, don't forget …revenge… love you, see you later."

"Love you too Dean… fuck you later."

Sam heard his brother snort trying not to laugh and the call ended.

…

Dean ducked into the store and stood there nervously, a woman approached him but he scratched the back of his head and looked around, "Is..um ..there is a guy named Elliot that works here, no offense ma'am but I'd like to work with him again."

"Sure, and what is your name?"

"Dean Winchester…maybe he would remember me, helped me get a ring for my guy?"

Elliot came out of the back with a box for a customer and thanked him, he noticed Dean and his face brightened, "Dean!" He rushed over and Dean was afraid he was going to get a hug but then man shook his hand, "So, how did the emerald promise ring go over?"

Dean grinned, "You remember me and a ring that long ago? Wow dude you got a good memory."

Elliot pressed his hand against his cheek and sounded distressed, "Oh dear, don't tell me you're here for another promise ring for some other lucky young man."

"No way! This is for my Sammy…same guy we have been through hell and back and I want to pop the question but what do you get a guy for an engagement ring?"

Elliot clutched his chest like he had a vested interest in Dean's love life, "Oh fantastic, so glad you're taking the plunge."

He brought Dean over to a private viewing area and gestured to a chair, "You sit and I'll bring things to you, this is special and you want the right ring."

Dean was pleased with the privacy afforded him, he still felt a little embarrassed by the whole thing. Elliot brought out gold bands and then loose stones and a large binder.

"Now of course you both want simple gold bands for the actual wedding rings." They picked out two comfort fit bands as Dean put it, "Thick enough to bust up a face" for himself but something slender for Sam.

"No stones for you then Dean?" Dean shook his head, "No, I'm not frilly like Sam is….oh not that I'm saying he's girly but he has this thing for tweezing his eyebrows and wearing these big ass scarves sometimes….weird."

Elliot sighed and gave Dean a big smile, "You should see how your face lights up when you talk about him, its so cute. Your eyes soften and even your smile changes."

Dean was jiggling his leg nervously, "Yeah well I love the guy, I don't want anything to go wrong you know? Geez why do I tell you all this stuff? Sorry Elliot so what do we have for diamonds?"

"No Dean I love a good romance even if it isn't mine, Fabio eat your heart out because you could be on the cover of a gushy love novel with that face and body."

"Um…are you hitting on me?"

Elliot leaned in closer, "Why is it working?"

"No."

Elliot smoothly transitioned the conversation, "Alright you mentioned something with diamonds? I'll be right back…oh and sorry about that."

Dean gave him a winning smile, "Hey no problem Elliot but stick to business I'm taken forever."

Dean got out his phone and texted Sam, "u like diamonds?"

"Why?"

"Never mind, do you?"

"Sure, a case?"

"Sure why not, the case of the missing diamonds."

"Like the Hardy Boys?"

"Who?"

"Boy brother detectives."

"Sounds kinky I like it, got to go."

Dean ended it there and then his phone rang, it was Sam, "What Sam I'm busy."

"What are you doing Dee…are you working a case, are there really diamonds? Because they are Samantha's best friend, as for me I think they are nice."

Dean sighed, "Look would you wear one or not, lets say on the case we ran across a bunch of diamond dude rings…would you look at them and go, oh cool I want one or not give a shit?"

"Dean what's a diamond dude ring, is it like a cock ring?"

Dean was suddenly more interested in the conversation, "Why…you want me to pierce your dick…I would do that…well pay someone to do it, get a nice diamond on the stainless…hot. The upside besides the hotness is the fact that you would never fuck me up the ass again."

Sam gave his brother an evil laugh, "Yes I would."

Dean chuckled, "The candy store would be closed Sammy, my asshole would be a very pleasant memory."

Dean looked up and Elliot was standing with his mouth open holding a tray which was shaking just a bit.

"Gotta go, this guy is going to faint or something…remember Sam I'm going to get you back for that forced entry last night…it wont be pretty…diamonds or not come on Samantha make up your damn mind."

"Yes I would like a diamond dude ring if it didn't go south of the boarder."

"Awesome."

"Dean what…"

Dean hung up on him and shut his phone off, "Ok lets do this Elliot, have a seat before you fall down."

Elliot opened the binder and showed him his options. "Sam is a simple guy, he has his chick moments but I can't see him wearing anything too flashy." Dean took his time looking everything over and after an hour he figured it out.

Dean looked around and then opened his shirt showing Elliot his tattoo, "Ok see this? I want this on a wider gold band, raised symbol not engraved and I want a little diamond in the center of it."

Elliot sketched it out and showed Dean the diamonds placing one in the center of the sketch, "How about that?" Dean broke out in a big grin, "Wow perfect, I need one for me and one for Sammy, how soon can I get these?"

Elliot tapped his pen on the notebook thinking, "Well these are custom order, I need half down for both and its going to be a month maybe? You are going to have to come back in to check the progress."

Dean's face fell, "Man that's a long time…any faster? Its like if I don't do this right away I think he is going to take off on me and all this crap is going to happen and….shit, now what do I do?"

"Dean I don't think we can do it any faster, do you want it done right or fast because something like this is special, you want it perfect."

Dean blew out a long breath and gave in, "Fine, I'll just have to hope my great personality will keep him around."

Elliot gave him a smile, "Oh I think you have plenty to keep him around, cash or charge?"

"Charge."

Elliot hustled to the back and came out with a digital camera, "First I need photos of that tattoo."

Dean pulled off his jacket and t shirt, "These aren't going to end up on a porn site like, "Hot " or something right?" Elliot paused a moment and looked at Dean, "Why do you want them to?"

"No."

"Is there really a website like that?"

"Doubtful."

"FYI you do have nice nipples."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Dean flicked both little nubs, "Sam says they're perky."

Elliot snapped a few photos and sighed, "Well this is officially the highlight of my week, thanks Dean."

"Glad I could help."

….

Sam waited for Dean to come back, he knew his brother was serious about the revenge and the first thing he did was find every single brutal torture device and sex toy Dean had in the bedroom but surprisingly for all his bragging about them Sam found very little. What he did find he hid in the garage.

The next step was to make everything perfect for Dean, he changed the sheets, put candles ready to go around the room, lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and started on a meal he thought his brother would like.

Sam started a pie from scratch for Dean with some apples he found in the larder, he wasn't much of a cook or a baker but Sam took his time and hoped the love he added would be enough for Dean to choke it all down.

Sam showered and shaved knowing Dean liked him nice and smooth all over, he groomed his body meticulously to what his brother's specifications would have been.

The only thing left to do was to sit there in a silky thin bathrobe and wait hoping it would all be enough so Dean Winchesters special brand of revenge would be put right out of his mind when he saw the effort Sam put into everything.

Sam watched the headlights of the Impala as Dean pulled her up to the house, the snowflakes danced in the beams, Sam thought how pretty it looked and then Dean emerged from the car there was his brother walking up the porch and into the house.

Sam sat there smiling as Dean stripped off his coat and took off his boots, he looked around and saw the pie cooling and went over to the oven and peeked in at the pork chops and potatoes baking.

He walked into to living room all smiles, "Wow baby boy everything smells great and you look beautiful."

Sam stood up and clasped his hands in front of himself, Dean walked over and ran his cold hands underneath the robe causing his brother to break out in goose flesh as Dean worked a cheek in each hand.

Sam's head fell back as Dean immediately started to work the pale skin of his neck under his cool lips, "God Dean I love you so much."

Dean opened the robe up and slid it down Sam's long arms, he stepped back to take in the effect of a finely groomed eighteen year old giant stud that was all his. "Goddamn you are a fine bitch …can't wait to teach you a hard lesson on the word "no" because you're going be screaming it all night."

Sam stammered, "W..what Dee? I did all this for you."

The smoke alarm went off and Dean smiled, "Oh baby look the pork chops are done…better go put them out."

Sam pulled out the pan of charcoal formerly succulent pork and tossed it pan and all in the sink.

Dean pointed to a huge bag on the cupboard, "Don't be sad Sammy, daddy picked up Chinese on the way home and a huge bag of doughnuts …the pie looks good though we can save the doughnuts for breakfast ok?"

Dean ran back out to the Impala while Sam cleaned up, he came back and dropped a huge duffle on the floor, "Almost forgot my "Sammy sex toy" collection."

Sam let out a sigh knowing it was going to happen, he tossed a hot mitt on the cupboard, "Ok can we at least eat first?"

Dean squeezed both of Sam's nipples until he let out a dirty moan, "Sure anything for you Sammy, lets eat."

They sat in front of the fire place eating the take out and just enjoying each others company, there was no need to talk. Dean had stripped to his boxers and had his leg pressed against Sam's like always.

Dean broke the silence before dessert, "Are you really that scared of the payback?"

Sam nervously knotted the belt of the robe around his hand and looked at the carpet, "Yes…will it be bad?"

"Yeah pretty bad."

Sam looked up at Dean, eyes fearful but there was something else there, a glimmer of lust, "Ok…is it wrong I'm just a little excited?"

"I suppose if you were anyone else except my Sam."

Dean grabbed his silky hair and twisted it tightly, "Bitch go get your daddy some pie…and I mean the apple one, I'll have yours later."

A tear slid down Sam's cheek from the surprise jolt pain, he smiled darkly, "Anything for you baby….anything."

TBC


	92. Slings & Arrows

They sat by the fire as they fed each other apple pie until all of it was gone, Dean ran his tongue over Sam's lips to get the crumbs off. Sam watched his brother carefully trying to gauge his thoughts. Dean was calm and kissed him softly, "Someone needs some hot tea, I'll make you some ok Sammy?"

"Thanks Dean, your very sweet tonight."

Sam got up and followed Dean to the kitchen watching him, Dean smirked, "What do you think Sam, that payback means I'm going to poison you or something?"

"No it just that …never mind sorry."

Dean carefully poured the hot water over the teabag and handed the mug to Sam, "There you go baby, drink up".

He took the tea and drank it as Dean stood there smiling sweetly, Sam had watched the entire time so he felt pretty sure it was safe. "Come on Sam lets go back by the fire and you can finish."

They went back and Dean pulled Sam into his lap and held him, "You are my big boy aren't you?" Sam was feeling drowsy and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "Dean what was in the tea?"

"What do you think baby?"

"Something to make me sleepy."

"Then why did you drink it Sammy?"

His speech was slowing down as the sedative took effect,"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise….and I…love you."

Sam mumbled awhile and Dean held him tight rocking him in his arms, the huge little brother he loved so much, Dean smoothed his hair and whispered, "Sammy…baby are you asleep yet?"

Sam was out like a light, Dean held him for awhile on his lap while he watched the fire turn to embers then carried Sam down to Bobby's panic room. It was a struggle with that much dead weight but Dean managed.

Dean knew that when you're determined anything is possible.

…..

"Sammy…baby are you awake for your daddy Dean?"

Sam's eyes opened and then closed again, Dean shook him gently and kissed him until he responded melding his mouth with his brothers. Dean tasted like apples and beer and Sam smiled lazily, "You taste good."

His eyes flickered then opened, he felt odd and couldn't move but Dean was face level with him. When Sam struggled his body swayed in the air and he realized there were chains above him.

"Dean…what…where am I?"

Dean had his back turned now as he spoke to Sam, "The panic room, you're in a sling…don't worry I made it comfortable for you."

Dean was dressed in black leather boots and pants but the rest of him was bare. His weight was shifted on one hip and he was doing something at a table.

Sam was still groggy but the realization was setting now, "Dean what are you going to do?"

Dean turned around and smiled at him but there wasn't any anger or hate, it was almost angelic and Sam relaxed a little.

Dean looked happy and Sam thought he also looked beautiful, the full lips were flushed rose pink from the excitement, eyes big and blown already just from the act of strapping Sam in and suspending him. Dean's body was exposed right down to the open fly where he could just make out the rich, dark pubic hair and the start of his long cock.

Dean walked over to Sam and played with his nipples almost absentmindedly while he stared down at Sam, "I love you Sam, really I do, you're my everything babe do you believe me?"

Sam's eyes were open wide staring up at the wrist binding, "Yes."

Dean placed one jaw clamp on a nipple and then the other, Sam let out a little gasp but it wasn't that bad, "You doing ok…doesn't hurt too much?"

His positive physical reaction from the discomfort was evident from the erection that bobbed against his belly, "No daddy."

Sam looked around to get a better idea what his situation was, his back and head were supported by the sling but his legs were spread obscenely wide and his ass was right on the edge, vulnerable to anything his brother wanted.

Dean stood between his legs now holding something Sam felt pushed inside him, it was slick with lubricant and he was relieved it wasn't very big at all. Dean worked it in and out slowly adding a bit more lube as he went.

"How does it feel?"

"Good…really good but I would rather have your cock." Sam was trying to control himself and not rock back on it because every time there was a jolt of pain through his nipples.

"See what happens when you're a greedy cock slut sweet Sammy, it hurts," Dean pointed to his chest, "in here, for me at least."

Sam groaned, "Is this still about David? Seriously Dean get over it."

Dean bowed his head and left the object inside Sam, "He was in love you with you…I bet he said it and meant it right?"

Sam was quiet and when Dean looked up at him his eyes were full of pain, "Its true then, did you say it back?"

"I sort of let him think so but I couldn't say the words….I never did I swear it Dean, come on we talked about all this so stop bringing it up. I can't believe you drugged me."

"Really Sam you can't believe it? You knew so just admit it, you know me babe."

"I didn't know but …ok yes I kind of figured when you offered to make me tea, it was weird."

Dean stroked his fingers around the stretched hole and moved Sam enough so it was uncomfortable. Their eyes were locked, "Dean if I did this to you I know you would beat my ass…maybe I should do that to you when I get out of this."

Dean started to openly weep in front of Sam, "Do you know the one person that ever said "I love you" to me and meant it, you Sammy…only you, its always been you."

Dean kept slowly working Sam driving him mad, he couldn't move without it hurting but he wanted whatever it was inside him harder and faster, Sam whimpered under his breath, "Please fuck me…take the clamps off."

Dean pulled the dildo out and slipped his fingers in pleasuring Sam just right, "Dee take the clamps off please…god do it...I need you."

Dean kept stroking inside the warm velvet, "When you let a guy that wanted to spend his fucking life with you inside your body that broke me down. I never lied and said I loved anyone because I knew I only had enough love for you and that was plenty…all I ever needed to give."

Dean pressed and stroked even slower, "When I told you I didn't want to be fucked that second time you didn't listen to me…no means no Sammy, it was my first time and it was a big deal for me."

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it like I do."

Dean almost looked lost, his eyes moved around the room, "You know I'm scared about stuff like that, I have issues with people doing things to me or being forced. I have to trust you Sam, how do you like it, doesn't feel very good does it?"

Dean slowly slid his fingers out and removed the clamps then stood there looking at him for awhile trying to decide what to do.

"Dean I'm sorry, that's all I can say and you can believe it and accept it or be mad at me forever but honestly its hard to talk about when I'm spread open like this."

"Like what Sam?"

They fell back into their old routine.

"Yeah I know Dean you want me come up with something funny like…um..spread open like ..oh I got it, like that whore Rain you fucked on the hood of the Impala years ago."

"Ouch Sam, try this…spread open like David's asshole after he was raped with a moose dick."

Sam closed his eyes and made himself comfortable, "Why thank you, what a nice compliment. Moose dick…it suits me."

Dean bent down and sucked each nipple getting the pink back in them while Sam watched enjoying the rush of blood brought from his brothers full lips. "That feels really good."

Dean stopped and ran his thumb around his brothers lips, looking into his big puppy eyes that Dean could never resist, "Wow I almost feel like a piece of shit doing this to you…I'll make it up to you Sam, would you like to get fucked now?"

Sam brightened right up, "Yes please!"

Dean hooked his thumb in the fly of his leather pants tugging them down until his cock sprung out and smacked his abdomen, "I have some unfinished business."

Sam closed his eyes and listened as Dean's boots hit the cement on his way over to his ass but nothing happened, Sam started to whine, "Don't just stand there give me some."

Dean had it right there ready to go, "Work for it bitch, it's a sling…you want this big arrow up your ass then get moving." Dean laughed at Sam's confused look, "Come on Sam I'm more than a pretty face…Shakespeare?"

Sam glared at him feeling not only vulnerable but suddenly stupid, "Bullshit Dean you heard that on TV …I'm supposed to believe you read Shakespeare?"

"I have a lot of downtime Sam, you left and when I'm not hunting I read."

"Again I call bullshit Dean."

Dean cleared his throat and struck a pose.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer  
The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune,  
Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep  
No more; and by a sleep, to say we end  
The Heart-ache, and the thousand Natural shocks  
That Flesh is heir to?"

Dean bowed and blew Sam a kiss, "Just because a guy has a GED doesn't mean he's a dumbass," He raised his arms and his cock bobbed in the air, "And I did it all with an erection! Acting Sam…its called acting."

He spanked Sam on the ass cheeks with his dick several times then poked around his sore hole and grinned, "Ok now work for this arrow baby…come on you know you want it bad…move the sling like a good baby boy."

"Wow big brother you are one twisted fuck."

Dean slapped him with it again, "Oh would baby rather suck it for daddy…dinner and a show?"

Sam started to rock forward and back like he was on a playground swing trying to get the momentum to force Dean inside him.

It was tantalizingly close, his ass hitting and his brothers cock head bouncing off, Dean licked his lips and rubbed a slick of pre come over the opening, "Come on you oversize bitch use all that muscle…you want it don't you?"

Sam was dripping sweat from the challenge; he grunted and worked until finally it popped inside.

Dean threw back his head and moaned loudly as Sam essentially fucked himself on Dean while his brother stood there. After awhile Dean couldn't take it and stopped the motion instead grasping his thighs tightly and grinding into him until Sam felt the rush of warmth and the sound of the rapid breathing slowing down.

"Fuck Sammy that was great, I love this sling." Dean buried his face in the slick mess leaking out Sam's ass until he felt sated then went to lower Sam back down.

Sam laid there on the floor and pointed to his crotch, "What about me Dean?"

"What about you? Jerk yourself off, this is a punishment."

Sam folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling, "Whatever Dean."

Dean bent down and grabbed his hand helping Sam to his feet and started to leave, "Don't worry about the gear Sammy, it was for show mostly. So if you hustle and get make me some hot cocoa with some cream and liquor I'll be upstairs in a minute to take care of that swelling you got there."

Sam broke into a big smile and ran past him up the stairs, Dean heard his bare feet pounding through the house toward the kitchen and he chuckled to himself, "What a big baby moose and he's all mine."

….

They relaxed under the covers together warm and safe, sharing a mug of cocoa and kissing lazily as if they had all the time in the world.

"Babe I have a surprise for you."

Sam raised his head and looked at Dean, "Really what is it?"

"I can't say yet but you are gonna like I promise…its not ready yet. Something we talked about."

"Dean you are terrible at keeping secrets, I'll get it out of you somehow. You know what I was thinking?"

"What Sammy."

"That demon bitch smoked out …I want to get her don't you?"

Dean grabbed the Bowie knife Sam gave him and turned it in the moonlight, blade shining and silver polished and gleaming. "I think that's what this knife was meant for baby boy…something special and getting rid of her once and for all would give us some closure."

Sam sat up and hugged his knees, "What about Lucifer, we can't even get to him."

Dean was looking at him like Sam was the dumbest guy on the planet, "Duh…Sam if we can't get him then he can't get us right? Besides baby I got angels on my side."

Sam slung his leg over and straddled Deans hips looking down on him and grinning, "oh really, better not have been any good looking male ones….you would tell me right Dee? If there were any males I couldn't compete with that."

"Promise Sam, no guy angels."

Sam bent down and put his nose against his brothers, "Good."

Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "But I assume there are guy angels Sam and they would be really super cute…like so adorable and sweet my dick would literally turn to sugar, oh and Sam just think…virgin!"

Sam frowned at his brother, "I don't know Dean, angels aren't supposed to be all that sweet, the reality of it would be something I imagine is a lot less glamorous or adorable and a lot more scary and powerful."

"Still probably hot…it could be handy."

"Doesn't matter anyway Dean, we don't need their help."

"Whatever…buzz kill."

As Dean fell asleep Sam wondered how he was going to leave the end of the week, what Dean's big surprise was and how they could track the demon to put an end to it all.

Sam also wanted them to get tattoos and was trying to figure out how to get it all in then decided they could get tattoos before the hunt.

Sam watched him sleep ready to push the nightmares away, _"Maybe Dean will come back with me…maybe we can get an apartment and he can hunt in California…lots of crazy shit there…yeah it could work."_

…_._

Dean opened his eyes after Sam fell asleep, he couldn't wait to show Sam the rings but he knew they wouldn't be ready in time before his brother left. He planned to pamper him until Sam felt like such a pretty princess that he wouldn't leave Dean again.

"_Propose, get Sammy a fake ID and go somewhere and make it legal…he can be Sam Winchester all over again and this time as my giant bride Samantha…no he wouldn't do that. Hell maybe Bobby would throw a reception. I'll get Sam a house…nothing fancy and we can hunt together full time again…yeah that's perfect."_

Dean fell asleep feeling everything was right with the world again.

There they slumbered both caught up in their own dreams. Tomorrow they would start the hunt for the demon now named Tammy.

TBC


	93. Black Roses

**(I'll be off the grid for over a week so I'm putting up a group of "Anything For Sammy" and "Paint It Black" chapters. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think. If you review (yes please!) or PM I'll get back to you after I return from the wilderness unless a Wendigo gets me and the Winchesters don't save me in time. Winter)**

They got an early start, Dean was already calling contacts about the demon formerly known as Dana. Some of the patrons at Ellen's heard she got a new meat suit in the form of a high school math teacher named Tammy at Sam's old school.

The brothers were back again doing what they did best and it felt right to Dean, she smiled and sang almost the whole way to the diner, "Hold On Loosely" by .38Special was playing and Sam glanced over and smiled at his brother, Dean smacked the steering wheel then pointed to Sam,

"You see it all around you  
Good loving gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you  
Realize what you had

And my mind goes back  
To a girl I left some years ago  
Who told me

Just hold on loosely but don't let her go  
If you cling too tightly  
You're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in….."

Dean yelled over the music, "You can believe in me Sammy!"

Sam took the next part,

"It's so damn easy  
When your feelings are such  
To overprotect her  
To love her too much…"

Sam yelled over the music, "I could never love you too much my green eyed angel!"

Sure it was all sugar and rainbows but the brothers needed it badly and put the bullshit on hold.

"Dean guess what, I made up appointments for those tattoos…oh and I called the school and she hasn't been in for weeks…bitch dropped of the radar so can we take awhile just us and get those tats done right?"

Dean wasn't big on the tattoo idea but Sam looked so eager and excited that he couldn't turn him down. "Sure baby what's the address?"

…

They walked in and looked around, a woman with a heavy amount of ink herself hustled over and greeted them, "You must be the two about the matching black roses right?"

Sam nodded, "Did you get my email?"

"Sure did pop tart, come on back and take a look with your…"

Deans tongue darted out nervously but he grabbed Sam's big hand in his, "boyfriend."

Sam's cheeks pinked up and he lowered his eyes but Dean could tell he was smiling. A couple of young guys were waiting, they looked at each other and laughed, they staring at the brothers.

Sam's smile faded as they sucked the joy out of his sweet face, Dean rolled his eyes over toward them and they didn't bother to look away, "Hey Bret wanna get matching tattoos?"

They both started laughing again and Sam tightened his fists, Dean rubbed his shoulder, "Babe its ok, let it go." He smiled and nodded to Sam, "Why don't you go back with uh….what's your name?"

"My name is Gerri, sorry about them, Bret and Kyle are total assholes but they are good customers. I'll talk to them."

Dean smiled at Gerri, "Hey no problem, take Sam back and get him started I'm going to run across the street and get couple sandwiches for us." Sam relaxed, "Ok but don't you want to see where its going to be on me?"

Dean followed them back, Sam approved the tattoo and Dean went along with it. It was a long stem black rose with thrones just what Sam wanted.

Gerri did the placement in the hollow right before Sam's hip bone and just high enough so it would peek out the top of his jeans. Dean leaned down and kissed him, "Wow baby you are going to be so beautiful!"

Gerri smiled, "Hey don't worry, nothing could make this kid ugly."

…..

Dean walked toward the door to run over to the diner and as he was leaving the man he assumed was Kyle opened his big mouth, "Hey nice big bitch you got there, so which one plays the girl, its gotta be that kid since he already looks like one." They both watched for a reaction but Dean only stared at them.

Bret shrugged, "Hey your no fun…maybe you're the girl with those big pretty eyes and cock sucker lips." Dean looked around and then back to Bret, "Oh yeah, I love sucking cock."

Bret averted his eyes, "Jesus dude I don't give a shit what you with your mouth, get the fuck away from me."

Dean took a step closer, "Why don't you come outside and I'll show you?" Kyle scowled, "Just get the fuck out of here fag."

Dean shifted his weight to one hip and touched Kyle's cheek, "I have an idea, why don't you teach me a lesson?" Dean turned and walked out the door and waited in the alley.

They both came out outside and looked around for him, he leaned out, "I'm over here." And then he vanished.

Bret ran around the corner and was smacked in the face with a metal garbage can, he dropped like a stone groaning and holding his head. Kyle was next but smart enough not to barrel around the corner like a mad dog, he looked at his friend and then at Dean, "Now you are really going to get it gay boy."

Dean sized him up and smirked, "Doubtful but hey, come get some."

Kyle charged and Dean grabbed him swiftly slamming him into the brick wall, "You know that kid I was with? He was happy until you both opened your fucking mouths. Do you know how much it kills me when my Sammy is unhappy," Dean shoved his knee against Kyle, "I said…do you know…"

"Look man I'm sorry ok?"

Dean grabbed his hair and twisted his arm bum rushing him to the door, on the way past Bret he kicked him with his boot, "Stay down bitch I'll be back for you."

He used Kyle's head to open the door and marched him back to the room Sam was in, they went through the curtain and Gerri lifted the needle surprised to see them.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother, "Dean what…"

"Never mind baby this puke wants to apologize for being an asshole right Kyle?"

Kyle was silent and Dean slammed his head down on a metal table, "Getting some sack back there Kyle…bad timing because no one makes my Sam feel sad."

Instead of trying to calm Dean down Sam surprised his brother by saying, "Give it to him Dean, make him fucking apologize on his knees like a weak bitch."

Dean let out a sigh, "Oh god I love you so much right now baby boy."

Gerri darted her eyes around from man to man, "Just apologize Kyle." Dean pushed him to his knees, "Say it."

"I..I'm sorry."

Dean patted his head, "Good now take that bag of trash out in the alley and get the fuck out of here."

Kyle scurried out and didn't come back, Dean sat down and held Sam's hand kissing the palm, "Are you alright Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes again and relaxed, "No, you said you were getting me sandwich."

….

Hours later when they were both done they stood in the mirror together examining them, Sam looked incredibly happy, "Dean we look great right?" Dean slid his hand down the back of Sam's open jeans, "Oh yeah, better than great baby boy we look like sexy beasts."

Gerri covered the tattoos up and then stood cracking her back, "I would agree, sexy beasts for sure, cash or charge?"

The brothers both answered, "Charge."

…..

They went to eat and their waitress Betty brightened up when she saw them, "Hey boys good to see you both, its been forever. So what's the good word?"

Dean stood up, opened his fly and gave his favorite waitress a free peep show of his twig and berries while showing off the tattoo. She crouched down and looked closer, Dean smiled, "So what do you think, Sam got one just like it…baby what does it mean again?"

Sam stood up and opened his pants then pulled down the bandage, "A black rose is for new beginnings and devotion, the thorns mean love never comes without sacrifice."

Betty looked at Sam's next then rolled her eyes up and smirked, "You boys both know I'm just looking at your junk right?"

She straightened up and started laughing as Sam turned several shades of red and closed his pants, he almost stumbled into the booth and Dean caught his arm, "Geez come on Sammy its Betty, you know she's like an old me with a vagina…you have a vagina right Betty?"

"Sure the last time my fella checked it was still there but I take is word for it."

They both started to laugh and she patted Dean's crotch, "Better zip up …don't want that monster popping out and scaring the kids." She looked at Sam who was slid down in his seat, "Oh god kid I heard about your little "ankles to ears" run in with the cops so how could this be embarrassing?"

Sam rested his head on the table, "Oh god who else knows?"

"Aw Sam don't worry, you and Dean are ok, it was just a couple people." Betty mouthed to Dean, "A lot"

Dean pulled out a picture torn from a year book of Tammy Black the missing teacher, "Demon…the one we are hunting, you know anything?"

"Let me get your orders in, double cheeseburger, onion rings, chocolate shake and a beer for you and Sam?"

Sam shrugged feeling still embarrassed, "Salad."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Jesus Sam, your eighteen live a little, bring the same for him with side of rabbit food."

"Be right back boys, I'll call around and see what I can find out."

Sam watched Betty walk away, "I hope she finds something out…I want to kill that bitch myself for what she did to us…to you Dean, this is personal."

Dean pulled out the Bowie knife Sam bought for him what seemed like a lifetime ago and slid it across the table, "Its all yours, you tell me how to help babe and I got your back ok?"

Sam ran his thumb over the tigers eye and nodded, "Ok Dean, I love you …you know that right?"

"Yeah of course, I love you too."

TBC


	94. The Devil's In The Details

**(This chapter sets up the premise for the Paint It Black sequel. Lucifer and Castiel will be major players and of course our Winchester brothers as the focal point. Our intrepid duo will be pushed to their physical, sexual and emotional limits and loyalties will be tested as Castiel and Lucifer battle for control.)**

Dean shoveled in the food like there was no tomorrow, he hadn't been there for a long time and he thought they had the best burgers ever. Sam lifted the bun looked at the grease rimming it and made a face, he decided to eat the onion rings and salad.

Dean grabbed the burger and looked it over, "What's wrong with it?"

Sam was polishing off the malt, "Too greasy, you can't order for me like I'm a little kid anymore, I'm eighteen. Besides who is going to take care of you after you have your first heart attack?"

Dean gave him a one finger salute, "You are, that's the plan. I get to eat whatever I want and enjoy life while you eat bunny nibbles and wipe my butt while I'm incapacitated from my triple bypass."

Dean leaned over the table and got in his brother's face, "I mean you eat my ass so you might as well wipe it right?" Dean sat back with his arms folded and waited; Sam gave him the bitch face.

Dean wiped his eyes, "God I missed that tight little sissy face of yours…good times."

Betty slapped a folded piece of paper on the table, "Got her, I expect a big tip."

"Well maybe Sam will show you his tattoo again."

Sam gave them both the bitch face, "Gross."

She smoothed back his hair and pressed something in Sam's hand, "I went over to the little drugstore I go to and got you…"

Sam opened his hands and his face lit up, "Tangee!"

Betty winked, "I figured in two years you used the other one up." Sam grinned as his eyes darted around, "Yes!" He ran off to the bathroom to look at it.

She sat with Dean and watched Sam almost trip over his own feet hustling to the bathroom, "That is one sweet kid…God bless him and his big girly heart."

"Yeah Betty I almost lost him, we have to get this Tammy before she fucks anything else up for us…can I tell you a secret?"

Betty leaned over, "You bet Dean, what?"

"I'm gonna do it, ask Sammy to marry me and I have rings being made. I mean I already told him I want us to get married but its nothing official."

She clapped her hands over her mouth and Betty had instant tears, "Oh I am so happy!"

Then Betty started to think of all the pitfalls coming up for them, "Dean you know I'm not one to judge but isn't Sam a little young for this? What about school…god he almost pissed his pants over a tube of lipstick, is he ready for this?"

Dean smiled confidently, "No problem, we are working things out and I have a good feeling about it…besides I can't live without Sam."

She reached out and took his hand across the table, "Look Dean I've know you boys since forever and I know he loves you but take it slow."

"Betty when you're a hunter you know that you have to take life by the ass and ride it hard, you know like I do to Sam."

…

Sam was applying the lipstick in the mirror and watched as it turned a pale tea rose from his body heat. A man entered and Sam decided he didn't really care, oddly he approached and washed his hands slowly next to Sam watching him in the mirror.

Sam watched him back mesmerized by the large blue eyes and somber expression. He was handsome in an unassuming way. Sam thought he could pass through a crowd unnoticed unless someone really looked at him and then they would see everything Sam did.

The moment was awkward, the eighteen year old standing there with lipstick in hand, the young man next to him dressed in a rumbled trench coat and no expression to speak of.

Finally Sam snapped out of it and put the cover on the Tangee slipping it into his pants pocket. The man never took his eyes of him and when Sam went to leave he grabbed his arm tightly and said, "Be careful."

Sam shoved him, "Get the fuck off me man…I have someone."

….

Dean watched Sam come out of the bathroom with a man following but Dean never saw the man go in. He sat at a table with a female and they both watched Sam hurry over to Dean.

Sam walked over to the table with his hand over his mouth, he looked around and then bent down kissing Dean smearing lipstick over his lips, instead of getting mad he pulled Sam on his lap and tongue fucked him for almost a minute before Betty cleared her throat, "ahem…boys …damn how come that lipstick never works for me that way."

They pulled away from each other breathless, resting their foreheads against each other both brothers smiling. Sam whispered, "Dee that man grabbed me arm."

Dean gave the man a hard stare; it bothered him the guy was good looking. If he would have been some old pervert chicken hawking Sam it would have been different but the fact the guy looked fuckable to Dean caused him some tension.

"Its ok Sammy, he has a girl with him…just drunk of something."

The other people in the restaurant watched them, some amused, others disgusted and many secretly aroused. Sam was too big for Dean's lap but he didn't care, Sam shifted around and Dean let out a low whine, "Don't do that or I wont be on my A game until you blow me."

Betty slowly got up and put her hand on her lower back, "Well that's my cue to get the check and let you both do…whatever."

…..

Dean glanced over and Sam was jiggling his leg, Dean clamped his hand on it like vise, "A little nervous there Sammy? That's not like you, this is a demon kill and not even an especially powerful one."

"Dean you know Lucifer was guiding her directly, I doubt she crammed that amulet under her ribcage by herself. What does he want besides the obvious?"

"I don't know Sam but I have to focus on this bitch, we can make her talk ok? Keep your head on straight I don't want any accidents babe."

…..

Tammy was on her knees in front of Lucifer staring at the ground, "Look Tammy or whatever you're calling yourself now days, they are going to get you and when they do…."

She looked up at her boss, "Oh but they wont get me."

Lucifer lifted her to her feet by the hair, "As I was saying when they do show them."

"Show them what boss man?"

"Every shitty thing they ever did to each other, now I know Sam's will be a short list but Deans…damn that guy is a whore! I mean he fucked people he can't remember. The guy has paid for sex and he doesn't even have to. Dean could snap his fingers and everyone in a miles radius would be bent and spread like a Caligula reunion!"

Lucifer looked at her with almost dreamy eyes but there was still the element of coldness there, "If only I could get a hold of Dean Winchester and hey, lets throw Sammy in the mix…" Lucifer twirled in a circle and threw out his arms, "I would do things to them Tammy, such filthy things over and over."

He stared at himself in the mirror admiring his handsome face, "Tammy baby I would make Deans sex toys look like a five year olds birthday party favors…wicked, dirty pain . Make them work for me…make them beg for me…make…" He whirled around and she saw it. His excitement at the thought of having the brothers.

Lucifer pointed to his cock, she dropped to her knees and began to suck as if her life depended on it which it actually did.

He pumped into her mouth and grinned like a madman, "I want to teach Dean discipline and respect, make him say and do things he never would unless he was truly broken."

" Sam I just want to use spread those long young legs and have at it until he was raw and screaming for his brother. All the blood …oh all of Sam's blood so wet with it lubricating my way while Dean watched impaled on a…a…"

Lucifer moaned as Tammy struggled to keep up with the flow of his seed, he laughed watching her discomfort.

"Maybe if their lucky they can both carry my new children into the world, knock those little fuckers up or better yet make them knock each other up and let my turned Winchester boys loose into the world!"

Tammy let the massive dick flop out of her mouth; she delicately wiped her lips and looked up at her employer, "Boss what about…" she knew she should just shut her mouth but of course she didn't, "what about him."

Lucifer looked down on her, "Blue eyes?" He chuckled and Tammy decided it was up there on her list of creepy things.

"Tammy my bitch what is he in all of this? Nothing so drop it."

She stood up and cleared her throat, "You know that's not true, he is much more than nothing, your Father even…"

She didn't see the fist coming but there it was propelling her into the stone, she slid down the wall and sat watching him and trying to move her broken doll body.

"Do not ever mention my Father again, fucking unsupportive deadbeat…I blame bad parenting for the way I am Tammy. What to humans say…um…oh yeah a child is a product of their environment? Yeah I believe that's it, well here I am daddy take your best shot because sooner or later I'll get those two bitches and there isn't a thing that has been garrison captain can do about it. Now what do you think of that?"

Tammy indeed had a thought, that her boss was a lunatic and she didn't get paid enough to do this shit.

…

The two watched the Winchester brothers leave and knew exactly where they were going. He tried to go after them and the woman grabbed his hand, "No Castiel this isn't your time. It all has to play out according to the paths they choose and when the time comes…"

"When sister, when is that time?"

"Not for awhile, not now you are only here to observe."

"Then we should go home and wait, I cannot watch anymore if I am not able to intervene."

"Be patient brother your time will come."

Betty watched the female vanish, she hustled over and smiled at the male, "Can I freshen up your coffee sweetheart?"

He looked up at her confused, she pointed to the cup, "Your coffee…you haven't touched it, its cold." He frowned and looked down at the cup."

"No thank you." He reached into his pocket and dropped a handful of objects on the table and vanished.

She sat down and went through them, "Lets see…a shekel, daric, drachma, a ruby and two pearls."

She swept them into her pocket and looked up, "Nothing weird about that."

...

They pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned gas station quick mart; both brothers got out, opened the trunk and loaded for bear.

Sam had the bowie knife in his belt, this was his kill and he was taking it very personally, he motioned for Dean to head around back and cover it then he slid along the side of the building and kicked in the front door.

He had a shotgun full of rock salt and the blade ready to go, Dean was going through the back and as he entered the stench of rotten food made him gag but he smelled worse and was able to hold it in his greasy meal.

He pulled open the chest freezer and gagged at the writhing pile of maggots on the slurry of what used to be food, the seals were broken and everything including the feel of the place was detestable.

….

Sam looked behind the counter and even in the coolers of rotten food, this was the address and she was supposed to be hiding out there according to Betty's sources. Suddenly a hand came out and slammed Sam on the forehead.

Tammy pressed his head back as all the truth about Dean Winchesters life was downloaded like a virus in Sam's brain and what he saw made him drop to his knees screaming.

Starting with Dean;s time with the mother Sam never knew up to her death which he saw through his brother's eyes. Next was the string of seedy motel rooms and the face of John Winchester sweaty and panting, every horrible moment of Dean's life was right there in vivid detail.

Sam started to vomit and Tammy chuckled, "Oh you haven't even gotten to the good parts yet." Sam saw it all, streams of pretty faces, naked body parts and heard the groans and orgasms of every person Dean had ever slept with.

TBC


	95. Bad Touch

A steady stream of every person Dean had ever kissed or touched, fucked, licked, sucked and beaten for sexual gratification started in Sam's mind.

In the mix were several of Sam's high school teachers, a baby sitter, a couple of Sam's friends and lots of boys Sam had crushes on, there was the waitress, several hunters that would have made Bobby raise an eyebrow and nameless people. The magnitude of Dean's kinks and sex partners was overwhelming to Sam and he retched again.

Tammy stood over him smiling, "Ah you got to the best parts now…wow Dean is a real whore, if he would have charged for it then I guess you would be sitting pretty right?"

Dean ran in and dove for the demon knocking her on the floor and that's when she slapped his forehead and he rolled on his back sobbing as every memory was through Sam's eyes, all his pain and tears Dean caused through the years, every slight or beating or cruel word and it was laid bare to him.

He was also given the memories of every kiss, touch, and sexual encounter with David. The worst part was the first time David said he loved Sam.

Tammy left out the bulk of Sam's memories that were all good and loving of Dean only giving him the worst. If Dean could have seen those he would have realized the light outweighed the dark always in Sam's heart.

Tammy felt a hand on her ankle and it was Sam pulling her to the floor, he sat on top of her and poured the salt inside of her mouth as she tried to scream but it was impossible after Sam ran duct tape around her head. He pulled out the Bowie knife and plunged it into her heart using all of his force to crack the bone.

Sam jumped off and watched her swell and struggle for a moment before shielding Dean from the explosion of gore that covered the room. There was no smoking out for Tammy every again.

When it was done he helped Dean up but there was something that broke between them, Dean felt shame for the pain he caused his brother, seeing it through Sam's eyes almost killed him.

Sam knew he shouldn't have judged the memories of Deans life but there was so much there he needed to process and so many times Sam was made a fool of, so much blindness to it all when Sam should have seen it that he felt like a cuckold.

Dean smiled wanly, "Sam you did it baby I'm proud of you."

Sam held his stomach still sick from the memories, "Thanks, she wont be hurting us ever again."

It wasn't true, she hurt them both deeply in one last bid to drive them apart and impress the big guy downstairs.

….

Lucifer watched it all through her eyes and then it all went black, he knew what the memories would do them and all there was for him to do was sit back and watch the show.

…

They got back home with Dean leaving a trail of clothing up the stairs and Sam right behind picking them up. They showered together, soaping each other and rinsing. Dean went to his knees and took his brothers cock in his mouth while Sam leaned back concentrating on the orgasm.

It was a function with no dirty talk or romance just one brother ashamed and the other going through the motions.

They ate and watched an old gangster movie on TV, Dean drank and Sam right along with him. Finally Sam shut off the TV and turned to his brother, "She touched me."

"Touched you how…like bad touch?"

"No not like perverted, she showed me things through your eyes, all the people you did things with in pretty graphic detail."

"Sam I always used a condom, I never loved any of them, come on you know all this."

"Yes but there were some real eye openers like my math teacher, our babysitter which was all shades of wrong and some of the young hunters…seriously? Dean I just…I feel like I never knew you."

Dean polished off his beer and sat quietly for a few minutes, "Ok Sam you know me, that was how I lived my life but its over now all of it. She showed me something about you."

Sam started to fidget on the couch, "What exactly?"

"All the hurt I put you through, all the anger and sadness and it killed me baby boy ….never meant to do that to you. She showed me all your time with David, at the movies kissing and holding hands, him buying you flowers and whispering he loves you over and over…son of a bitch, Sam he said he loved you a lot of times and you sat there blushing like a girl…nothing could make me sicker than that."

Sam started to speak and Dean interrupted, "Hear me out, I saw all the blow jobs, hand jobs, groping and pawing each other every chance you both got. Sam it was a fucking relationship, you loved him didn't you?"

Dean turned it all around on Sam and he took the bait, "Dee no not like you I promise, I loved him like a close friend but he never had my heart."

"I saw you Sam, looking in the mirror and watching him walk through his bedroom naked, the look on your face…in your eyes was more than friendship."

Dean got up and went to get another beer, he came back and handed one to Sam and sat across from him this time. "So now what Sam, where do we go from here?"

Sam blurted it out, what had been on his mind, "Dean I'm going back in a few days, I'll take the bus and catch up on my classes."

"I'll drive you Sam, no bus anymore."

Sam nodded in agreement and they left it at that.

…

The next few days were spent avoiding the elephant in the room, before Sam left Bobby gave him a huge box of old books and Sam threw his arms around his uncle, "I'll miss you Bobby."

Bobby patted his back, "Son its not like you wont come home again right? I mean all of this BS is done between you two and we can be a family."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, Bobby looked up at Sam and his face fell when he saw the mixed emotions, "Aw hell you two not this crap again!"

Bobby gave Sam a shove toward Dean, "Work it out, you both should never date other people ever again and I mean it. God wants you two to be together so the rest of us can breathe easy and not have to hide our sons and daughters now get to it and make up."

Dean started to open his mouth and Bobby stopped him, "I'm serious, you have a long drive so get going."

….

They were going to stop over at stay at a motel since Dean was in no rush to let Sam go again. He hoped the drive would give them a chance to talk things over and all Dean could think of was the jewelers and if their custom rings were ready yet.

Sam was quiet but he reached out and placed his hand on his brothers knee and looked over at him, the silence was driving him mad, "Dean no music today?"

"I thought we could talk, you know about all that memory crap with Tammy…and what the hell kind of a name is "Tammy" for a demon?

Sam gave him a smile, " Hello the 1950's are calling, they want their name back, she wasn't even old."

"Yeah kind of a shame, Tammy had a nice meat suit."

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "No thanks."

"You never liked girls Sammy…never curious not even once? I mean when those sex memories of yours were whipping through my brain I only saw David, that and you kissed a couple guys I didn't know about…slut."

"They kissed me, Kelly kissed me and that girl from the dance…um…I think that was it."

"No, there were a few more…slut."

Sam pinched his side, "Shut up whore, I'm honestly shocked, I didn't think you did all that, you hurt my feelings bad with that." Sam rested his head against the window watching nothing in particular.

Dean glanced over then back to the road, "I don't know what to do about it, baby boy its done and that's it. I can't change the past so now what?"

"Well I don't know now, I need to just think."

"About?"

"Us…trusting you Dean its so hard, what if I go back and you start looking at other people? I mean you did it with someone on your way out to see me!"

"I suppose just saying I wont isn't enough is it?"

"No baby its not anymore, you have to show me you're serious."

"Sammy I want to marry you, I think that's pretty fucking serious."

Sam reached over and played his fingers over Dean's neck and his brother shuddered, "God babe you touch me and I just lose it."

Sam closed his eyes just enjoying touching the warm, soft skin, "Marriage is a big thing, its not a joke and I want it Dee but I need to trust you somehow."

Dean tightened his grip on the wheel, "Well I'll do my best to prove it, I'm serious about us and wont live without you."

"Don't talk that way it scares me."

"Sam the fucking world could burn and I could care less, if I have you then that's all I need and I would sacrifice everything for you."

Sam took his hand away and started looking out the window again, "Actions speak louder than words."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a dive motel, he turned to Sam and nodded, "Fine I like action better than talking anyway."

TBC


	96. The Gaurdian

Dean immediately shoved his hand between Sam's legs and squeezed then put the other down the back of his jeans and started tonguing his ear, "Let me get a room Sammy boy and I'll show you all the action you could ever want."

Sam giggled from the wetness of Dean's talented tongue and tried to remove the iron grip on his crotch, "Come on Dean those people are watching."

"Do you think I give a crap? The correct answer is no I do not, see Sam this is me showing you that the world can just suck it if they don't like my affection for you."

Sam opened the door and shoved it falling onto the gravel dislodging Deans roving hands. "Get a room then and we can get something to eat."

Dean hopped out and jogged toward the office and stopped turning around, "Hey Sam."

"What?"

He grabbed his crotch, "I got whole big tube steak for you to eat."

Sam slung the bags over his shoulders and shouted back, "Hey real charming."

The couple that were making out in front of their door stopped and stared at Sam, "What's the matter haven't you seen two hot guys in pre-fuck status before?"

….

Dean got back with everything he could think of that Sam would want to eat and started to put it all on the little table by the window, Sam was working on his laptop and closed shop for the night.

"Lets see, I got some Chinese food…some burgers and beer…fries and a pie, did I forget anything?"

Sam just sat back with a smile on his face watching his brother, fussing over the food , "What no pizza Dean?"

Deans tongue darted out nervously and he opened a beer for Sam and handed it to him, "Ok hang on I'll have one delivered, I saw a pizza joint in town."

"I'm just fucking with you Dean, its great, everything."

They sat and ate together like old times in a shitty motel room enjoying each others company, "Sam eating here with you like this is better than some five star place, I'm sorry I didn't even take you out for Valentine's Day but between the tattoos and the demon ganking and the…never mind."

Its ok Dean, I think this is great. You know when you beat those guys up that made fun of us at the tattoo place?"

"Yeah?"

Sam reached over and touched his hand, "That was the best gift ever honestly; you knew my feelings were hurt and you made them pay for it. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Dean grabbed his wrist, "That's not what I wanted to give you though…its just not ready yet. I dropped the ball on romance, I know you love all of that Sammy."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey you let me take your virginity now how romantic is that?"

Dean shifted his weight to the other thigh, "Yeah and I'm just about back to normal, pretty soon I can have a bowel movement without cursing…you have a big dick Sammy."

Sam smirked, "And there you go with the romantic talk again."

"I'm serious Sam that thing is like a babies arm holding an apple."

"So what does that mean, we aren't doing it again?"

Dean stuffed the last of the fries in his mouth and polished off his beer making Sam wait for an answer, "I never said that, I just happen to be anally delicate. Its like the only delicate thing on me."

"So that explains your fear of prison butt rape?"

"Not funny Sam, that guy was going to bust me open like a piñata. I have a nice butt and I can't help that. You have a very nice ass but its not plump and rounded like mine."

Dean said everything with a seriousness that Sam found amusing, "Its true, you do have a fine ass Dean."

Dean looked up at him almost coyly, "So will you promise to love, honor and protect it until death do us part?"

Sam knew what his brother was dancing around, "Dean like I said I have to be able to trust you."

Dean got up fast knocking over his chair and grabbed the car keys, "I'm going out, Sam I'm fucking sick of this. You trust me when we go hunting so I think you can trust me with everything else."

Sam got up and grabbed his jacket, "Don't bother leaving I'll go for a walk."

"What's wrong Sam, don't trust me to even drive around alone? Afraid I'm going to fuck someone? I guess I don't have any self control but then I'm an animal and you're awesome because you only let guys that are in love you in your pants."

"One other person Dean, my body wasn't some fucking clown car that everyone and their sister took for a ride!"

"I wore condoms, I never loved any of them and you hate it that you can't say the same thing!"

Sam pushed past him and grabbed the door knob but Dean stopped him, "I'll leave." Sam shoved him hard and his brother landed on the floor, "Sorry Dean I forgot about you being anally delicate…jerk."

Sam went to leave and Dean crawled over and grabbed his ankles bringing him down, "Bitch, it was hard telling you that and you make fun of me?"

They both started swinging ending up on the bed with Sam on top getting in one last punch, "Do you give in…admit you were wrong?"

Dean tried to buck his hips but there was no use, "Never, go to hell!"

Sam looked down at him with a wicked smile, "I've been there and they asked for you." Dean wrapped his legs around his brothers waist and flipped him, "Say it Sam …you say you're wrong."

They wrestled another twenty minutes until both of them were exhausted and panting, Sam wiped his hand over his mouth and caught the blood over the palm. He held it up to Dean and he immediately grabbed Sam's wrist and ran his tongue over the salty, copper crimson.

Sam stared up at him his hazel eyes glittering as Dean sucked the fingers clean, "Do I taste good…you want more?"

Dean leaned down and lapped delicately at the bubble welling up on Sam's plump bottom lip then pressed a kiss over his mouth. He sucked the soft, bloody gift like a piece of candy.

Sam eventually pushed him off and sat on the edge of the bed catching his breath, Dean already had his pants open and looked at him confused, "You don't want me Sam…I thought that…"

"That's just it Dean you think if we have sex its all better, I need time you know? This week was so confusing and I need to get back into a boring routine so I can work through it all."

Dean got off the bed and kneeled in front of Sam looking up at him with those big green eyes that got to Sam every time, "Your hard I can tell, I know you want me Sam."

"Dean when you look at me like that you don't play fair…god you are so beautiful who wouldn't be excited but I need some space just for a little while."

Dean stood abruptly and pointed to the door, "Go take your walk, I need to get some sleep. I wish you came with an instruction manual Sam because I don't know what you want anymore."

…

Dean looked out the window as Sam walked away, long lanky frame in baggy jeans and sneakers, shoulders hunched and head down and when he vanished into the darkness Dean shut the curtains, took off his clothes and took a hot shower to wash the day away.

Later he tried to stay awake until Sam came back but two more beers later Dean was out like a light.

….

Sam was chilled to the bone, the wind was whipping around him and he finally gave in and headed back. He was lost in his thoughts, _"He needs to prove it to me…if he cheated again I think I'd die…he doesn't get it…I love you Dee …fucking demon."_

…..

Sam opened the door as quietly as he could, he could just make out the form of his brother under the covers. Sam slipped off his clothes and crawled in next to him and when the cold hit Dean he grumbled in his sleep then settled down again snoring softy.

Sam watched him awhile admiring the beauty next to him. Sam knew he was cute but Dean was handsome, perfect and the symmetry of his body was a marvel.

Watching Dean sleep was an event, every little twitch, jerk or noise made Sam want to scoop him up and protect his brother until Dean woke up refreshed and safe.

Dean was the protector while he was awake but Sam was one that kept watch in the darkness while Dean slept unaware he had his own personal guardian angel.

The round of nightmares came and as soon as they started Sam did what he had done a million times before, soothed them away with the stroke of his hand over the soft skin and a whisper, "Shh…its ok babe I'm here, I love you."

Dean mumbled in his sleep, "Love you too Sam."

TBC


	97. Sweetest Drug

"We are almost there Sammy…I'll miss you baby boy, no joke I think I'll go off the deep end."

"No you wont Dean, its not the end of anything, think of it as a holding pattern. I love you, now that's no joke. I see other guys and not one comes close to you and what we have."

Dean swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions from getting the best of him, "I don't fucking understand all this, why do you have to think things over? Its bullshit Sam. I love you what do I have to prove? I guess the devil wins again."

"Lucifer didn't win anything Dee, you didn't see what went through my head. Its hard to process you know?"

Dean pulled into Sam's complex and shut off the engine, he lunged across the seat and grabbed his brother forcing a kiss on him and felt his body relax. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's ear and whispered, "I'll never let you go…never."

…

Dean came up to Sam's little apartment, tossed his duffle on a chair and looked around, the place held bad memories for Dean. He had a hard time forgetting Jess and David, and it was a reminder that Sam had moved on without him.

Sam stood there with his head down, Dean shifted nervously from foot to foot wondering if he should just bolt or if Sam wanted him to stay.

The next words almost caused Dean's knees to buckle from the wave of relief that washed over him, "Dean you want to stay overnight?"

"Yeah I do Sam thanks."

It didn't matter who took the first step forward, they tugged at each other's clothing desperately, knowing that Dean was leaving. Not forever but it didn't matter there were four months before summer vacation and Sam was too far away.

Dean pushed Sam on the bed and crawled on top of him smothering him with wet kisses, "Baby maybe I can stay here until summer break. I don't want to leave you, the hell with hunting."

Sam stopped him, "You can't stay here Dee its student housing…sorry it wont work and besides I need time to trust you again."

Dean rolled off him in frustration, "Damn it Sam come on I'm so over this."

"Well I'm not, you have four months to prove me wrong…your track record sucks so humor me ok?"

"Fine, deal but please can I just fuck you and stop talking? If I had my David rape kit I swear I would duct tape your mouth, you bitch like a woman."

"Charming."

Dean hopped back on top of him and settled between his brother's legs, "Always Sammy, charming just for you." Dean bumped Sam's ass with his dick, "So are we going to do this or not?"

Sam reached up and held Dean's face in both hands and couldn't help but smile back at him, "Your like a drug …you ruin me, tear me up, break me down and I take you back over and over." Sam spread his legs and closed his eyes waiting for his lover to take him.

Nothing happened and Sam opened one eye, "What?"

"I don't know now Sam maybe you might catch whore cooties."

Sam reached behind his knees and pulled his legs back farther, "I'm willing to risk it, go on give me whore cooties…am I still a whore if I'm only a whore for you?"

"Shut up Sam I don't want to think, I just want to fuck you."

Dean pushed his way in watching the shot of pain over Sam's face, "You are so beautiful when you do that."

Sam whimpered and partially opened his eyes, "Do …do what?"

"Get that sweet pain on your face when I fuck you, make it hurt just right …can't find that line Sam."

Dean stroked his belly over Sam's dick as he worked inside him and the feel of the tight muscles over an eighteen year old dick that had a couple days reprieve made him trigger happy.

Dean felt the slippery mess on Sam's stomach and the thought of cleaning it all up was enough to make him come immediately after, "who do you belong to Sammy…tell me."

Sam wrapped his legs around him locking Dean inside, "You, only you Dean."

"You swear it?"

"Yes…who owns you Dean…you tell me now."

"You own me Sam I swear it."

To Dean it was almost like a wedding vow but to Sam he still needed proof by Dean's actions.

…..

The next morning Dean took Sam out for breakfast but it felt awkward, Dean was going to leave him with no plans to come back anytime soon.

Sam had effectively blocked him from staying and now he was regretting it but the damage was done. Soon he would watch the Impala drive off but until then he had Dean all to himself.

"So you don't know when might come to visit?"

"No, you're busy anyway, you don't need me here right…do you?"

Sam pressed his sneaker over Dean's boot under the table, "I do but I don't know I have school and …"

Dean jerked his boot away and sat up, "Right the trust thing, I'll work on that, Sam you know I would have given everything up for you."

"I know but you would resent me after awhile, get bored and I don't want that. I don't want you to ever resent me for anything."

Sam picked at his stack of pancakes and pushed them over toward his brother, "You have them I see you eyeing them up."

Dean grabbed the plate and pushed his empty one over, he cut a triangle of pancake working it in the syrup and held it out, "Eat it."

Sam looked around and slid down a little in his seat, "No Dean I'm not hungry…I'm not a baby either."

"Then stop acting like a fucking baby, do you know when you were a baby how picky and fussy you were? Any other brother would have dumped you on a doorstep but not me, if it took all day you were going to eat. Sam Winchester wasn't going to starve on my watch."

Sam leaned over and ate it off the fork. Dean licked his thumb and wiped the syrup out of the corner of Sam's mouth then licked it off, "Messy like a baby."

They sat there as Dean fed him little by little until the three pancakes were gone, "There feel better Sammy?"

Sam was shocked to see the empty plate, he lost track of time mesmerized by the action of Dean cutting each piece, wiping it around the sticky plate and holding it out to him, "I ate all that?"

Dean chuckled, "You always do when I feed you…always." He dropped the fork and got up, "Well I gotta hit the road, I'll …I guess do Sam romantic things and not Dean romantic things."

Sam got up and hugged him tightly, "Well don't bust a gut doing it, I love you and be safe hunting ok? You don't have your giant baby boy to watch your back."

Dean buried his face in the warm, soft skin of Sam's neck, "I'll be fine, you study and be a good boy ok Sammy?"

Dean glanced around and then nodded, "Good everyone is looking." He grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a long kiss complete with tongue.

He ended it abruptly and looked around at all the people watching, he grabbed Sam by the crotch and squeezed yelling, "Attention, this is mine…all of it, I own him."

Sam gasped and covered his face, "Dean what the hell!"

Dean slapped his ass and started to walk away cackling, "Have a good one Sam."

…

March rolled around and Sam was sitting in on a lecture when his phone vibrated, he slid it out and it was a text from Dean.

"Sam what are you doing?"

Sam looked around and texted back opening a door of pointless conversation when he should have been listening.

"Can't text in a lecture."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Law Stuff?"

"No how to build a fishing boat."

"lol…see my texting is better."

"Dean you spell almost everything out!"

"So what, so do you!"

"Go away."

Sam slipped the phone in his pocket and took notes on his laptop, and an instant message popped up.

"I'm bored, I'm waiting outside a cave watching something eat."

Sam was going to ignore him but of course he didn't. "What are you watching?"

A picture of a hideous thing covered in gelatinous goo and a mouth full of teeth popped up, it had a human leg stuck in its jaws. Sam was surprised and yelled, "Holy shit!"

The professor stopped talking and everyone stared at Sam, a couple of people snickered and he turned several shades of red.

"Mister Winchester is there something wrong?"

"Uh…no sorry."

A girl next to him leaned over and saw the photo sent from Dean's phone, "He's looking at a picture of his boyfriend."

After Dean fed Sam at the restaurant near the school, tongue kissed him and grabbed Sam's crotch declaring him off limits Sam's fate was sealed as an out of the closet gay guy.

The professor shook his head and continued talking as Sam's phone vibrated, he ignored it this time and a message popped up on his screen, Dean was standing with his boot on top of the dead whatever it was, giving a grin and a big thumbs up.

Sam started laughing, he was lucky enough that class was dismissed but it didn't stop a hard stare from his professor.

….

Bobby handed Dean his phone back, "Good job son!"

Dean clapped his uncle on the shoulder, "Sammy loved that one I bet."

They were on the way home to clean up and get some chow when Deans phone vibrated, "Cool its from Sam, it's a …a picture."

Bobby glanced over and back to the road, "Of what?"

Dean examined it and then read the message, "Thinking of you." He stifled a laugh after he realized what it was a picture of.

"Well what was it?"

"Never mind Bobby…its uh.."

Bobby held up his hand, "Gross never mind, whatever it takes to keep you both talking I guess."

"Talking didn't enter my mind Bobby."

Dean laughed as his uncle turned on the radio to end the conversation before Dean got out of hand.

TBC


	98. Cyrano

Dean rolled over right into Mister Dee, he took a breath and wrinkled his nose, "Man you are getting pretty rank, sorry Mister Dee its time for the drycleaners." The bear was a mess, he sat looking at Dean with his big shiny eyes watching as Dean got dressed.

"Hey I can't help it stop staring at me, you're my Sam substitute. I promised I'd be a good boy." Dean chuckled and grabbed the bear carrying it down the stairs.

Bobby was on the phone with Garth when Dean came down, his nose trailed the stink through the air and he threw up a little in his mouth, "Garth gotta go, something died in my living room." Dean plopped the bear on the couch and Bobby yelled, "Get that thing off my furniture, good god son did you roll it in something rotting?"

Dean set him on the porch and came back in, Bobby was spraying Lysol over the cushions. "Sorry Bobby I'm taking him in to get dry cleaned, he is uh…covered in…stuff."

"Dean you have been humping that bear again haven't you."

Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling trying to think of a good answer but he was caught, "Ok yeah but when Sam isn't here and I'm trying to be a good boy the bear reminds me of him…its complicated."

Bobby tossed money on the table, "Get him cleaned, get a new bow and take that thing out for dinner if it means you're not going to screw around anymore on Sam. It does my heart good to see you both together and not killing each other."

Dean sat down and stared at his uncle, he wanted to tell him everything. Spill all the secrets like a girl, he sat there smiling with his hands folded.

"Ok Dean spill it, dump your purse all over my coffee table."

Dean leaned forward excitedly, "Bobby I'm going to pick up the rings!"

"What rings?"

"I'm going to ask Sam to marry me Bobby, I have rings made with this," Dean pulled his shirt up pointing to the tattoo, "And there is a diamond in the center of each, I'm getting one. For the wedding we can do just a gold band stacked on top, if we punch something with those rings its going to mean something."

Bobby sat back in his chair contemplating the new information, "I'm glad Dean, when will all this happen, have you thought about Sam and his classes?"

Dean got that cocky look across his face, "No problem Bobby, you know Sammy he's a big girl at heart. Once he gets a look at that ring I got him. I imagine he would quit school or something."

"Are you so sure about that Dean…I mean Sam has a good thing with that scholarship, does he want to hunt?"

"Sure of course he does, its Sam. We were made to do this Bobby and he's mine that's it, I love him and he is going to marry me. I just have to get him to trust me, I told you about the memories thing with that bitch demon right?"

"Yeah son you did."

"Well Sam has it in his head I have to get him to trust me and then romance him or some bullshit like that so I've been texting him…he likes that. I send him pictures of stuff I kill."

Bobby raised his mug and grinned, "Well hells bells if that doesn't say your romantic I don't know what does. I send Ellen photos of dead things all the time."

Dean stood up and pulled out the waist of his jeans and snapped a photo of his crotch, he sent it to Sam and started laughing, "Nothing says I love you like a dick shot."

Bobby got up and put his hat on, "Alright and on that note I say you get out of here and get that bear dry cleaned and pick up those rings."

Dean walked to the door and stopped, he turned around and wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey Bobby send Ellen a dick shot …or does that come under the category of dead things?"

Dean ran out as Bobby launched a book at his head.

…..

Dean dropped the bear on the counter, the woman behind the counter put on rubber gloves and hefted the massive thing off, "So it has quit a smell to it, what am I trying to get out here?"

Dean ticked off the possibilities on his fingers, pie, beer, man sweat, car grease, blood…um…spit, and lots of semen." She was poking at a stiff piece of fur when he said that and dropped it, "Ok then so a deep cleaning."

She got on the computer to take Deans information, "Name?"

"Mister Dee."

"Your name is Mister Dee with two E's or just a D?

"No the bears name…Mister Dee with two E's."

She put both hands on the counter and sighed, "Wow ok good thing you're so pretty because you aren't quick, what is your name not the bear."

"Dean."

"Dean what..."

"Winchester."

After a half hour of that Dean was on his way to the jeweler.

….

Dean burst in the door on top of the world, Elliot was behind the counter and brightened as soon as he saw who it was. He came around and shook Dean's hand, "Dean good to see you, come on back."

They sat together at a table and he brought the rings out, he opened one box and handed it to Dean, "This is for Sam."

Dean took them out, the custom gold band with the perfect copy of the tattoo in miniature and a tiny diamond in the center, stacked on top was a thin gold comfort band as the wedding ring.

Dean bit his bottom lip, he had to wipe his eyes and then quickly put them back in, "Yeah they look great thanks."

Elliot gave Dean an eye roll, "Come on you can cry, it's a big deal getting married…I wont tell."

"Well I sort of asked him and now he wants to trust me and …crap its all so confusing. Now he wants romance, Sam is manly and all that but sometimes he gets on the rag and wants the hearts and flowers. If you meant my br..boyfriend you wouldn't think it."

"Why is that?"

Dean smiled wistfully as his mind wandered to visions and memories of Sam, "My Sammy is 6'4", a big baby moose and long legs, pretty face and nice hair but he is really buff, hard and knows how to fight. He can take down just about anything without me, I get a raging boner watching him kill."

Elliot started to get nervous, the look on Dean's face was strange, "Uh…did you say kill?"

Dean came back to earth and grinned, "Deer and shit what kind of animals do people kill around here? Well anyway Sam and I are hunters." Dean pulled out his phone and showed Elliot a picture of Sam at the beach.

"Oh wow he is handsome isn't he? How old is Sam, he has a baby face."

"Eighteen, but his birthday is May second, I hope we get married then. I'm taking him on a honeymoon and everything."

Elliot was having fun watching Dean and loved hearing about his plans, "How old are you?"

"Twenty four, old enough to do this."

"Dean let me give you a little advice about romance if you don't mind."

"Sure, let me settle up here and come get some lunch with me, I could learn a lot from an old queen like you."

Elliot looked at himself in the mirror and examined his crows feet, "Charming Dean, well just for that your buying."

…..

Sam was having dinner with Jess when his phone rang, his face lit up and Jess knew exactly who it was, "Dean right?"

Sam answered, "Hey Dean what's up?"

Dean was sitting across from Elliot who encouraged him to make the call, "Uh..Sam I missed your pretty hazel eyes and your sweet smile haunts my dreams, I can't wait until I can taste your lips again."

Sam frowned at Jess and pointed to the phone, "Are you fucking drunk again?"

"No…I had the urge to call you, the sun is shining here but Sam nothing could outshine you and your radiant…"

Sam whispered, "Dean tap on the phone if some is making you say this…I'll call Bobby."

Dean slapped his hand on the table, "Damn it Elliot I don't talk like this, hell no one talks like this!"

Sam heard that and tensed, "Oh I see how it is, a joke on me with some douche bag called Elliot… well super fucking funny Dean." Sam hung up and crossed his arms, "That asshole is mocking me, there is some guy named Elliot with him….jerk."

Jess grabbed Sam's phone and dialed Deans number, "Dean don't hang up this is Jess Sam's friend, who the hell is Elliot?"

Dean explained everything to Jess and swore her to secrecy, she was smiling and nodding then handed the phone to Sam, "Suck it up Winchester Elliot is just a friend now talk to Dean!"

Sam held the phone to his ear and barked, "What!"

"Sammy I fucking miss you, I came so much on that teddy bear the thing is at the cleaners and fun fur is no replacement for that hot little ass of yours…god if you were here right now I would bend you right over the Impala and You'd be lucky if I spit on your hole before I mounted you like the big moose bitch you are."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, "God baby you are so romantic, now there is my Dee, you scared me before with all of that weird shit."

Dean pointed to the phone and winked at Elliot, "Yeah well don't forget it Sam, Dean Winchester is mister romance."

After he hung up he started to pop fries in his mouth like a machine, Elliot was sitting in stunned silence. Dean pointed to his plate, "Are you going to finish those?"

"No Dean take the fries…so I was going to suggest sending flowers."

Dean shrugged, "Why they are just gonna die anyway, I'll send him a bag of fancy pink Himalayan salt for his window sills."

Elliot got up and patted Dean on the shoulder, "Well you know what you're doing then, if you need anything else you know where I am."

"Nope, I think I got this but thanks anyway."

TBC


	99. Ringmaster

The distance was a problem for the brothers especially from a sexual standpoint but they made the best of it in their own special Winchester way.

….

Dean was trying to fall asleep when the phone rang; he broke out in a sleepy smile when he saw it was his better half, "Sammy baby what's up?"

Sam's voice was even deeper than usual, "Dean are you naked?" Dean put him on speaker phone and yanked off his boxers, "I am now."

"Were you wearing your boxers hunting…are they good and sweaty?" Dean grabbed them and they were indeed sweaty, "Yeah…real sweaty, kind of rank actually why?"

"Go get a plastic bag and seal them up then tomorrow send them to me, I want to suck on the crotch for awhile." Dean sat there with his mouth hanging open, "Dean are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Get the fuck up and get a bag now, I'll wait." Dean bolted from the bed naked and rushed downstairs past Bobby and Ellen to the kitchen, "Sorry…sorry nude coming through."

Bobby covered his face, "For fucks sake Dean I got a lady right here and you come running downstairs with your jewels jiggling all over?"

Dean found a zipper lock and jogged back out, he held it up, "Sorry I needed a …"

Bobby pointed to the stairs as Ellen doubled over laughing while his uncle glared at him, "Dean I don't care!" Dean looked at himself and realized he had an erection, "Geez sorry about the boner…Sam is on the phone and…"

"Dean!"

"Ok sorry, hi Ellen how are you doing?"

Ellen wiped her eyes, "Honestly a lot better now, don't apologize because this is more interesting than the stupid football game. Dean you are a real pip."

Dean frowned and looked at Bobby with one hand on his hip and other still holding the bag, "I'm a what now?"

Bobby slapped the coffee table, "Dean get out of here and don't tell me what you used that damn bag for later."

He saluted and ran back up the stairs, they both watched as Ellen got a second wave of giggles. Bobby sighed, "I swear that boy ain't right."

….

Dean launched himself on the bed, folded the boxers and carefully sealed them in the bag. He grabbed the phone, "Ok baby boy its done now what?"

Sam sounded perturbed, "Well that took long enough, I'm sitting here with my cock out waiting. Anyway go pick out a dido and some lube from your toy duffle."

"Uh…what now?"

"You heard me, do it!"

Dean hesitated, "Sammy would it be ok if I use my finger?"

"No just pick out something, I want you to fuck yourself with it and pretend its me." Dean let out a whimper, "But…but Sam you have a moose dick, I can't."

He heard Sam sigh loudly, "Damn it Dean just find something."

Dean bit his bottom lip and though about just hanging up but thought better of it. "Ok …give me a minute."

Dean got off the bed with less enthusiasm and pulled the bag out from under the bed, he went through it and one toy looked worse than the next but then he found something that might work, "Sammy does it have to be as big as you?"

"No pick out something something small, I have a moose cock remember? You are…what did you call yourself? Oh yes anally delicate."

"Low blow Sam, I am anally delicate you know that."

Sam took it down a notch, "Ok Dee I know just find something you'r\

comfortable with ok?"

Dean got on the bed and dripped the lubricant over the tip of the toy he picked out, it was the smallest one he had, six inches and a nice, flexible jelly dong. "Ok I got it and put lube on it."

Sam's voice sounded ragged, "Good boy Dean, spread your legs and circle the tip around that tight little hole of yours for awhile, I'll tell you when to stop." Dean heard the wet sounds of Sam abusing his dick, "Sam are you stroking yourself…is it super hard?"

"Shut up Dean I'm your ringmaster running this circus, got it?"

Dean felt himself twitch, "Ok you're the ringmaster, guess I'm the clown."

Sam hesitated, "I hate clowns."

Dean chuckled softly, "I know."

"Dean push the head in…do it."

Dean grunted as the soft head popped inside after some effort, "Baby it kind of hurts."

"Does it? Good, tell me what it feels like."

"You know this isn't my thing, its not too bad though…if it was you Sam it would feel better."

"Push it all the way in then pull it out, be sure to hit your prostate." Dean did as he was told but he started to feel more embarrassed than anything. "Ok Sam I'm doing it."

Sam noticed the change in his voice, it was strained and high, "You are doing sooo good Dee, I love you…sorry I'm being rough on you but you need this right?"

"If you say so baby boy…oh god it feels good, I'm hitting it Sammy."

"Do it harder like I'm forcing it in there hitting it…come one speak to me, what are you Dean?"

"A whore ….a slut, but only for you I promise Sam," Dean closed his eyes and pictured Sam above him, " Harder Sammy.. harder.. harder!"

"That's it, you be the bitch this time I'm making you take it Dean."

Dean tugged his cock with one hand and each trust was Sam, he cried out as the jelly cock slammed into him, "Sam your making me come..here it is…all for you little brother." Dean shot warm ropes over his chest and face writhing on the mattress moaning.

Sam was almost screaming on the other end finishing in sync with his brother, "You are so tight Dean…practically a virgin."

When it was all over Dean pulled the dildo out slowly, he felt the throb and soreness then after it was a done and gingerly touched his hole with his fingertips feeling the heat.

"Dee your quiet…are you ok?"

"Yeah…hurts though, a good hurt I guess."

"I'm sorry babe, I was thinking about it and …"

"No its ok Sammy, I wanted it, you were great."

"I love you Dee, I miss you."

"Love you too baby boy, you can be my ringmaster any night, I miss you like crazy. Goodnight."

…..

Sam was standing in the hallway getting his mail from the little box. He pulled out a large manila envelope and excitedly held it up to Jess, "Its here!"

She was drinking her coffee and holding Sam's cup impatiently, "What's here, can we go I'm hungry."

Sam let out a very unmanly squeal, "Dean's boxers!"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the stairs, "Gross don't open them then while we are eating, open them in the apartment by yourself…weirdo."

Sam clutched the package to his chest, "Hey we are eating out on the patio so deal with it bitch."

…..

They sat outside on the patio of the restaurant waiting for their breakfast, she watched Sam's eyes gravitate toward the package and finally she gave in, "Oh for the love of…just open it then and keep it downwind."

Sam tore into the envelope and pulled out the zipper lock, inside was a pair of black jersey knit boxer briefs. He looked around like a little kid that just got the coolest thing in the world and opened he bag shoving his face in it.

Jess slid down in her seat and shielded her eyes, "Do you have to sniff them right here? Can't you just admire the fabulousness of Dean Winchesters body odor at the apartment?"

Sam took in another deep breath, "Its not body odor its musk…testosterone laced pure perfume and I bet if you took a whiff your snatch would get wetter than a water park ride."

She sat up and leaned over, "Really, he smells that good?"

Sam looked around and stood quickly pointing to his boner, "Yeah that good."

She looked around and then grabbed the bag taking a deep breath; she stopped and took in some fresh air then went back to the bag sniffing again.

Sam watched her close her eyes and smile, "Well I guess I'm getting moist…more from fantasizing about your brother naked and dripping sweat than anything…holy hell your brother is hot!"

Sam grabbed the bag back and closed it, "That's enough for you." He looked in the envelope and there was a little package, he ripped it open and pulled out a tiny pair of men's black, bikini cut silk undies and a fresh zipper lock bag.

There was a note inside and he read it out loud, "Sammy, enjoy the glory of my ball sweat. Enclosed is something for you to wear, text me when you get this then wear them to school. Love your perverted brother Dean xoxo"

Jess shifted in her seat, "Well at least my masturbation sessions are more interesting since I met you both."

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Ewww, you think about us?"

She shrugged, "Hey you both pull me into your loony relationship so what do you expect? Besides its my payment for doing stuff like letting you sniff Dean's dirty underwear during breakfast."

Sam couldn't argue with that, "Fair enough."

She looked at him worried, "Sam I think my clit is worn out, these fantasies are like every night now. Normal men are ruined for me, I can't even think of one that makes me want to polish my pearl besides you two. The brother thing is off the hook hot."

Sam gagged and covered his mouth, "Gross, Jess what happened to the lady I met that first day?"

She sat back giving him a satisfied smile, "That Jess started to fade the day I met you and died when I met your smokin' hot brother."

….

Sam was in class during a lecture with a guest speaker when his phone vibrated, _"Just ignore him…don't answer…don't do it Sam…damn it."_

Sam read the text, "Sammy are you wearing the black panties?"

"Yes."

"Bet u r hard."

"Yes, Dean I have to go."

"No you don't, wish you were over my lap."

"Yeah why, what would u do?"

"Spank that little ass of yours, make you cry like a girl."

Sam looked around and answered, "Hang on."

Sam closed his computer and excused himself then headed to the bathroom finding the stall farthest from the door.

His phone vibrated again and it was Dean calling him, he answered.

"Just shut up Sam and listen, I'm the fucking ringmaster of this circus now and you're my bitch on the high wir got it?"

"Yes."

"I'd force you over my lap and tease you about your girly panties. I'd hike them up between your ass cheeks and then slap you with my belt until you were covered in pretty welts."

Sam was rubbing himself over the slick fabric and the combination of the possibility of getting caught, his brothers dirty, deep voice and the slide of the material over his dick was almost more than he could stand.

"Then I'd flip you over and stroke you through the fabric like I bet your doing it right now…make you take that jelly dick up your ass and see how you like it."

Sam was humping the wall now, "Yeah…what else?"

"Pull out my knife and cut them off, yank out that dong and use mine instead…fuck you raw, make you cry for me."

"Dean…oh..fuck." Sam ground against the wall until it hurt.

"Harder Sammy, do it harder…come for me now..right now!"

Sam pounded against the wall until he thought his hips would shatter, shooting a load inside of the silk, "So much come for you Dee…so much of me."

"You know what to do now Sam, take the bag and seal them up. Send them to me right away in the morning."

Sam shucked off his jeans, then took the underwear wiping them between his legs and sealed them up carefully.

And that was the beginning of the Winchester underwear sessions.

It wasn't perfect but it was good. In the end it wasn't enough for Dean and he took drastic measures to get what he wanted next.

TBC


	100. Fear Of Flying

**(I love this song and referenced it before I know.)**

Sam was in the middle of an exam when he felt his phone vibrate, he knew he should have just shut it off but that meant he wouldn't be in constant contact with Dean and if Sam would have had the guts to admit it to himself that was impossible. Sam couldn't breathe without at least a text from Dean and his brother in turn couldn't go one day without at least bothering him at the worst possible time.

In came a text from Dean and Sam's heart beat just a little faster, a secret smile passed over his lips as he read the sentence.

"Sammy, what r u doing?"

"Taking a test go away."

"What is it for?"

"Taxidermy so we can stuff what we kill."

"Awesome, can u talk?"

"No!"

"I'm coming to c u."

" When?!"

"Surprise!"

"What?"

;0) 3

Now for most people that would have been a heart after the naughty face but Dean thought it looked like an erect dick and balls, Sam knew exactly what he meant.

"Dean?!"

Dean was gone and Sam couldn't concentrate on the test, he kept looking around waiting for something terrible or wonderful to happen. Either way his ass would be handed to him by his professor if Dean managed to get into the room. Thankfully the day passed uneventfully.

…

Sam walked cautiously back to his apartment, eyes darting around and muscles tense. At one point he heard footsteps walking up behind him quickly and without thinking he whipped around grabbing a terrified student by the throat and ended up shouting an apology as the kid ran away as fast as he could.

Sam made it to the building and climbed the stairs to his apartment, he listened at the door hearing nothing, he shoved the key in the lock and kicked it open but it was empty.

He finally relaxed and stripped, hopped in the shower, dried off and grabbed a beer. Twenty minutes later Sam was sitting on the floor balancing a bowl Ramen in his lap and playing a video game. Dean was just a memory and his brain was on hiatus until the morning.

"You totally suck at video games baby boy."

Sam jumped up, his heart racing and Ramen dripping down his crotch, his eyes scanned the room, "Dean…Dean where the hell are you?"

Dean stepped out of the shadows drinking a beer wearing only a bath towel and a smile, "Sam you are seriously slipping." Dean started to chuckle and dropped his towel, "Baby you water pressure sucks."

"But…how…where were you? How did you take a shower and…fuck you're right, I am slipping."

"The closet Sam, first place you look. I didn't like being in there. I'd rather be out of the closet with you. The noodles hanging in your pubic hair is a real turn on by the way, need some help getting those out?"

Sam slid along the wall toward the bathroom and pointed at his brother, "Don't move I'll rinse off and be right back."

Dean looked at him with amusement, "Got anymore Ramen? I'm starving."

…..

Dean was lying on top of the bedspread when Sam came out; he was stroking himself and feeding noodles into his mouth. When he saw Sam he stopped eating and stretched out patting his cock, "Come here little brother, your Dee needs to break a piece off in that nice butt of yours."

Dean let his cock go, it slapped against his abdomen rock hard and flushed the color of an angry rose, his tongue worked its way over his plump bottom lip catching the noodle stuck there. "Come get some Sammy, get this long, fat dick up in there where the sun don't shine."

He winked, pulled it back again letting the turgid cock smack against him, the wet sound from the pre come splattering on Deans belly was obscene.

At that moment Sam felt the earth fall out from under him as he stumbled toward the bed feeling like the biggest, clumsiest dork in the world.

Other people might have found the way Dean spoke and acted to be crude and demeaning but Sam was flattered. "You drove all the way here to have sex with me?"

"I'm not a cheater Sammy, not anymore and I'd even take a plane ride if it meant I could be with you…look I know I'm cramping your style and I'll head back Monday ok?"

Sam was shocked, the fact that Dean would do something he hated and feared just to see his brother Sam thought was the most romantic thing in the world, he gave his brother the mega Sammy dimple special, "Dee you took a plane here?"

Sam was so overcome with emotion, a tear slid down his face, "But your fear of flying…oh baby that is so special, you did it for me?"

Dean nodded, "This falls under the category of "Sam romantic" I love you and needed you. If I had to fly to see you as fast as I could then …well you know I'm a brave guy right?"

Sam swung his leg over his brother's hip and rolled his dick against Deans, "I love you so much, you're my hero."

"I'll always try to be your hero Sam."

Dean handed him some lube sitting on the nightstand, "Here Sammy grease me up and hop on." He watched Sam pour some in the palm of his hand, reach around and then felt the familiar touch of Sam's smooth, long fingers stroking him.

Dean started to fuck Sam's fist but he wagged his finger, "Stop that naughty boy, don't want you to come before I get what I want."

Dean was lost in that nice little section of his brain he reserved for sex with his brother, "How bad do you need me…how bad fess up."

Sam looked down at him dreamy and love struck, "I need you so bad, I jerk off every night thinking about you but my hand is a poor substitute for your body." Sam raised himself up and started the long descent to the base of Deans dick until he hit rock bottom then started to ride quickly.

It had been a month of Sam fending off men at every turn, they begged to be with the tall, built eighteen year old but he turned them all down. Sex was a ticket Sam Winchester had to ride anyone he wanted but the only one that tripped his trigger was his brother. Sam could have bragged, tried to make Dean jealous but he took the high road and kept it to himself.

Dean locked his hands onto the ass he wanted to fuck the rest of his life and held Sam in place, "Stop it…stop moving." Dean closed his eyes and pounded into the exquisite passage, "Soooo silky…missed this."

Sam moaned for his brother to come, "Fill it Dean…come in me, its all yours." Dean reached up and grabbed his head of long hair hurting Sam as he yanked him down, "Its all mine…you sure about that Sammy?"

Sam let out a low whine, "All yours I promise."

Dean locked eyes with him as he finished with one last thrust grunting and muscles tensed. He let go of Sam's hair and finally relaxed.

Sam stayed locked on, he bent down to kiss him slowly putting the romance after the passion. They stayed that way for awhile working lips and tongues together until Sam rolled off letting out a gasp as his brother slid out, all that was left was the warm trail of liquid between Sam's thighs.

...

The next morning Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs along with a serenade coming from the kitchenette, Dean was singing "Baby I Love Your Way" by Peter Frampton.

Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city  
But don't hesitate 'cuz your love wont wait...

Dean walked in and handed Sam a mug of coffee, "Real food coming up baby I hope you're hungry."

Sam watched Dean in front of the little stove swaying his hips and so in love he turned around and pointed the spatula at Sam.

I can see the sunset in your eyes  
Brown and gray and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
Wish I could buy one out of season  
But don't hesitate 'cuz your love won't wait….

Dean smiled, "Come on Sammy sing it, you know this one like the back of your hand." Sam blushed and shook his head, "No my singing sucks and you know it."

"You have a nice voice Sam."

Sam shook his head no again and smiled down at the floor.

Dean danced over to him, "Baby I love your way." Dean grabbed Sam and dipped him. Sam let his head drop and started laughing while his baby ravaged his throat..

Tilting all six feet four inches of Sam Winchester was a terrible mistake and they both tumbled to the floor Dean landing on top, after they stopped laughing Dean whispered, "Guess what little brother I wanna marry you, have it all like normal people you know?"

Sam wanted to say yes, to have every day for the rest of his life just like this but he hesitated and Dean caught it. After he got the rings Dean hopped a flight out hoping Sam would shout, "Yes" from the rooftops but the fear in his eyes was enough to wound Dean's ego.

He got up quickly and helped his brother up. Dean looked up at Sam sadly, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a fear of flying, I did it Sam why can't you close your eyes and drop off that cliff? I'd be right there to catch you…I always am."

Sam started to speak but Dean held up his hand, "You know what, save it."

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm cautious, I never had wings like you. Baby you get things done but I need to think things over."

"Don't think too long Sammy."

…

Halfway through breakfast Sam was still picking at his food watching Dean steal the bacon off his plate, "You lose Sammy, bacon is something that shouldn't be savored but be eaten immediately to show respect to the pig that gave its life so you could clog your arteries."

Sam could see his brother trying to joke his way through the meal to cover up the lack of an answer from him. He tried to think of a way to put his own mind at ease, that if he did this Sam could trust Dean forever and then it came to him, "Dean tonight lets go out, we can get drunk, dance have fun you know?"

Dean examined a scab on his thumb for awhile and then finally nodded, "Fine ok Sam its your party." He grabbed Sam's plate and scraped it onto his, "Sorry I couldn't find any vegetables pressed into a bacon shape." He dumped it all in the garbage Sam kept by the stove and dropped the plates in the sink.

Sam walked up behind him and massaged his shoulders, "Look babe don't be mad at me ok? Lets have fun tonight." Sam kissed his neck, Dean closed his eyes as the soft mouth worked over his skin, "Sure Sam for you."

While Dean was in the shower Sam called Jess.

TBC


	101. Twist & Shout

Sam admired his brothers body, the top of the black rose peeked out over the top of his low rise jeans. Deans shirt was tight and short enough that any movement of his arms raised and exposed his belly button and tattoo. Sam felt proud knowing he had the hottest man on the planet.

Dean twirled his finger and Sam did an awkward spin, "You look great Sam, that rose looks better on you than it does me."

Sam slipped on his leather coat and tossed Dean his, "As you would say Dean, doubtful. You have that nice ass stuffed in those jeans and all I want to do is start licking at the top of that crack showing and work my way down."

Dean blushed, "Guess I miss your compliments little brother, thanks."

Sam decided to jerk his lovers chain, "So Dean I noticed your ass when you got out of the shower…you uh…you eating a little extra lately? I like that jiggle in the back."

Dean frowned and craned his neck back looking at himself in the mirror, "Are you saying I have a fat ass?"

"Not fat just rounder."

Deans vanity kicked in, "Oh well I guess you don't want to go out then, don't want me shaking my huge ass all over the dance floor and killing someone."

Sam doubled over laughing, " Must be jelly because jam don't shake like that…God you are so easy sometimes, come on your ass is perfect lets go."

Dean grumbled on his way out the door and Sam cracked him hard on the rear, "Yeah that'll do just fine."

Dean jumped, "What the hell Sam, I feel like a piece of meat. Now you got me all nervous."

Sam grabbed him around the waist, "Don't worry I'll protect you're your pretty butt….what with that fear of butt rape and how anally delicate you are."

Dean jerked away and walked ahead of him shouting, "You suck Sam, I'm not telling you anymore of my ass secrets."

Sam just smiled, held back and admired the view.

….

They entered the club and the music was thumping, Dean actually looked nervous since he was used to Sam being the doe eyed newbie and he was the guy who planned their evenings.

The new, more confident Sam Winchester apparently didn't need Dean to do his decision making and it caused Dean to cling to his arm, Sam watched his big, green eyes darting around and it gave Sam the boost of confidence he needed.

"Sam do you know anyone here?"

Sam waved to Jess and a group of friends, he pulled Dean over and introduced him, "Hey this is my brother Dean, he flew out for the weekend."

Dean dropped his grip on Sam's arm going into brother mode but he couldn't understand why he would introduce Dean as a brother and not a boyfriend.

They all examined the very hot young new guy, a tall lush brunette grabbed Deans hand and squeezed it tight, "I'm Marley a friend of Sam and Jess…I have to say I'm glad I came out tonight Dean since your here."

Dean tugged his hand away and nodded, "Thanks, any friend of my baby brothers is a friend of mine, right Sammy you big bitch." Dean smiled tightly at him and clapped Sam too hard on the back pitching him into Jess.

Jess grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, she looked back at Dean and then hissed, "God Sam I think this is just a shitty of you to do to Dean."

Sam watched Marley hit on Dean and snorted, "Look at that whore touching him."

Jess looked back, "Well you deserve it, setting Dean up like this to try and catch him cheating. He flew all the way out there just to be with you."

Sam shrugged, "Can't marry someone I can't trust right?"

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, "I don't like it, guess what Dean is doing now."

Sam's voice tightened, "Is he kissing her?"

"No dummy he is staring at us dancing and he looks like he's planning my murder…great thanks a lot Sam. He has zero interest in her so far."

Sam grabbed Jess and kissed her quickly on the mouth, "Now what is he doing?"

"Now he broke the glass he was holding and looks like he is going to cut my throat and make you watch…I officially hate you now Sam and you are no longer my best friend…ass."

Sam was smiling down at her, "Good let him feel like shit for awhile."

She slapped him and poked a finger in his chest, "Don't use me to piss him off Sam that wasn't part of your evil plan." She stormed off and sat at the bar ordering herself a drink.

….

Marley was babbling a blue streak about her life to Dean all the while feeling him up and moving in closer, he heard little of what she said. "Dean I asked if you were dating anyone, some hot girl in your pocket? I can tell you're not gay," She looked over at Sam, "your brother on the other hand, well look at him."

Dean's jaw tightened, "What about my brother? Is there something you wanted to say?"

Marley laughed, "Yeah Sam is a big girl, I mean he tweezes his eyebrows like one and don't get me going on his scarf he busts out once in awhile and the hair…total woman. I mean I can't even see you two being related!"

Dean was staring at his brother, "Huh…that's what you think, interesting." Deans eyes shot open wide, "That blonde whore with my brother, she just kissed him!"

Marley watched the glass break and the liquid pour over his bloody hand, "Your bleeding, crap um…hang on," Marley grabbed some tissues from her purse and pressed it on his hand, "Dean I said your bleeding."

He frowned and held up his hand, "When did that happen, look Marley you're great and all but not my type."

She pouted, "Well what is your type?"

Dean stopped himself from pointing to Sam, "Cock."

"Excuse me?"

Dean shrugged, " I like a nice cock, preferably attached to something young and pretty, sorry I'm done with vaginas. No offense, I bet your vagina is just awesome but Dean Winchester is done with the fish market and only frequents the hotdog stand now days. Well you know how great a nice dick is right?" He winked at her, "Bet you saw your share because frankly you look like you're a professional mattress."

She stood there with her mouth open and when the shock of his words wore off she slapped him, "You are disgusting, I don't care how good looking you are. Whoever ends up with you is in for a world of bullshit you jerk!"

Dean rubbed his face and gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry, the guy I'm fucking already knows that."

She demanded "Who?"

Dean leaned in and whispered, "Here's a hint, he's bigger than a bread box."

Marley let out a gasp and quickly pushed her way through the crowd getting as far away from Dean as she could.

Dean leaned against the bar feeling very pleased with himself, a guy asked if he could buy Dean a drink and without even bothering to look at him he replied, "Fuck off creeper I'm taken." Dean heard a barstool slam into the bar as the man stormed away.

"_This monogamy deal is a lot more fun than I thought! That'll teach that bitch to call my baby boy a girl…only I get to do that…his eyebrows aren't that bad and his hair is awesome. Professional mattress…Dean you are the man!"_

….

Jess was sitting at the bar drowning her bad mood into submission when Dean sat down next to her, she rolled her eyes at him and downed the rest of her martini then waved for another, "What do you want Dean, beer, whiskey, name your poison I'm buying."

Dean stared straight ahead watching her face in the mirror behind the bar, "I can buy my own fucking booze you kiss stealing jezebel."

She wobbled a bit and then steadied herself, a giggle rose from her throat, "Kiss stealing jezebel? Wow Dean that is the coolest insult ever! Watching Bette Davis movies with Sam again?"

Dean ordered a boilermaker and downed it quickly, "Shut up Jess, I knew you wanted him…whore."

She twirled around and grabbed Deans shoulder, "Stupid, he kissed me to piss you off, its all a part of his plan."

"What plan?"

"Push some pretty girl or guy your way knowing they would hit on you…see if you're a big cheater or not."

Dean turned to her and finally looked her in the eye, he growled, "What, this was all a big fucking joke to him? Well if he thinks this is so funny lets see how he likes this."

Dean got up working his way through the crowd and spotted what he wanted, a hot young guy all rangy muscle and sharp features with plump lips begging to be kissed. Dean stepped between him and the man he was talking to, the man put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Rude much asshole?"

Dean turned around and smiled sweetly but his eyes held no softness, "Fuck off and go chicken hawk someone else you old douche bag." He pointed to Sam, "That one loves old fuckers like you…what are you like fifty?"

He was livid, "thirty five like its your business." The man sized up Dean and decided the kid wasn't worth a busted face and walked away to strike up a conversation with Sam.

Dean watched as Sam shoved the guy back into a table when he tried to hit on him. _"Awww…good boy Sammy."_

Dean put his hands on either side of the young guy pinning him to the bar, "So what's your name?"

He couldn't believe his good luck, he smiled at Dean, "Taylor, you?"

"Dean, now that we have that out of the way see that kid over there?" Dean pointed to Sam and Taylor nodded, "I need you to kiss me and make him jealous." Dean pulled a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to Taylor. "Are you in?"

He shrugged, "Sure its not like I have anything else better to do besides I would have kissed you for free but money is always good." He stuffed the bill in his pocket and pressed tight against him as Dean working an intimate kiss over his lips.

Taylor gasped, "If you play your cards right Dean I'll give you the fifty back to bend me over in the alley."

Dean kissed him again grasping an ass cheek in either hand and squeezed causing Taylor to moan into his mouth. The kid started grinding himself against him hard and begging to be taken. "Please…alley…motel…I don't fucking care." Dean whispered in his ear, "Sorry, a year ago I would have gotten right on you but now I've changed."

Dean heard a literal bellow of rage, suddenly he was yanked away and Sam was dragging him through the door of the club and into the alley, he slammed Dean against the brick and punched him.

"I knew it…I knew you couldn't change!"

Dean rubbed his face and wiped his mouth coming back with a slick of blood, "I changed Sam you just can't admit it. You have to set me up with people trying to catch me doing something, well that is bullshit little brother. You're the one that hasn't changed, you still think in the past!"

Jess had followed them out carrying a bottle of cherry schnapps she swiped from a table on her way out, she drank deeply and coughed then staggered over and slipped between them, "God you are both such total assholes."

She grabbed Sam by the shirt, " Marley is our hottest friend and she didn't get even a wiggle out of him, I think you using people was shitty especially me and you should just face it, you and Dean both deserve each other."

Dean started to speak but she turned around and stuck a finger in his face, "Don't you talk either, you put him through hell to the point where he became an oversized pain in my ass and I have to listen to all of his whining. Sam cries like a little bitch over you and you treated him like dirt."

She threw up her arms, "You both can't even really get married anyway so what the fuck guys, why all of this drama for nothing? You know what, maybe you should break it off and call it a day because all you do is hurt each other and everyone around you suffers."

They both stood there in stunned silence as the pretty blonde lambasted them, after a few minutes Dean grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the night sky, "Sammy and I are written in the stars."

Sam folded his arms and stared down at her, "That's right Jess…in the fucking stars ok? I wouldn't expect you to understand us, our love is complicated."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Jess, "Frankly Sam I don't see how she is your best friend, seriously Jess you are the worst friend ever always getting involved in our lives."

Jess sputtered, "What? I get involved…you arrogant assholes; did you hear anything I said? You both get me involved, Sam you suck as a friend!"

Sam stepped closer to his brother sandwiching her in between them, he gushed, "I'm sorry Dee, love you babe."

Dean reached up and grabbed his shoulders, his voice deep and smoky, "No I'm sorry Sammy…my sweet Sam, never letting you go. The world just doesn't understand something this special."

Sam leaned down for a kiss, "Don't want you to let go, ever…you are my sweet Dee."

Jess rolled her eyes, stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged, "Oh god I'm going to puke, you are both so weird. Its like you both live in…" Jess tried to do air quotes but she was pinned tight, "Winchester World and the price of admission is your sanity."

Jess managed to slip out from in between them so she didn't get crushed, Sam and Dean pushed against each other and grappled for dominance as they rolled along the wall mashing what could loosely be called kisses on each other and when they broke away both were smeared with Dean's blood from the hard punch he took.

Sam touched his face and looked worried, "Baby I'm sorry I hit you, a face this pretty should never bleed."

Dean pouted, "You made me hurt Sammy, how are you gonna make it up to me?" Sam ran his hands down to his brothers belt and worked it open, "I'll think of something….promise."

Jess staggered back as a long arm shot out and stole her bottle of stolen cherry schnapps. She stomped her foot angrily, "Douche bags!"

Sam poured it into Dean's open mouth until it ran out the sides then lapped it from between his lips, "Mmmm…you taste so good Dean." Sam took a swig and they kept going until Sam dropped the empty bottle to the ground.

Jess was mesmerized as the world's two most dysfunctional brothers devoured each other in every sense of the word, there wasn't a dick, set of balls or hole on either body that wasn't violated with a wet tongue.

Jess hopped up and sat on the lid of a dumpster for the finale, _"Fuck it…you both put me through enough of your crap, payment is due and I'm enjoying the show then going home and polishing my pearl."_ Jess pulled out her phone and took photos to reference during masturbation.

The finale was Dean hugging his brother around the waist, bending him over and mounting him like a bitch growling a string of obscenities laced with strangely placed words of love.

Sam for his part keened, begged, laughed and whimpered his way through it asking for it harder then crying out he was being torn apart inside, the cycle repeated itself several times.

Jess watched as Dean and Sam simultaneously shouted, "I love you!" as Dean filled up his brothers body and Sam shot into his brothers hand. She felt ready to explode herself as Dean slowly pulled himself out, dropped to his knees and licked Sam clean.

Sam for his part grabbed Dean's hand and lapped himself off the dripping fingers in a twisted ritual she imagined they repeated a thousand times. Jess would never look at sex the same way again.

TBC


	102. Padackles

The next morning Dean rolled out of bed onto the floor, he was naked and stunk like the worlds worse mixture of body fluids and alley garbage. He struggled up and got his sea legs. He found Sam on the floor, pants around his ankles and his head stuck in the tipped over clothes hamper using dirty socks and underwear as a pillow.

Dean nudged him with his foot, "Rise and shine Sammy, time for a greasy breakfast." Sam raised his head and pulled the hamper off, hair in his face with just his lips showing, "What…oh god I'm going to puke…" Dean shoved his head back in the hamper as he let loose a torrent of liquid in a rotten milky cherry red with pale strands of ramen.

Dean looked over to be sure it wasn't his brother's guts, "Gross, semen and cherry schnapps…oh and Sam I think you have worms," Dean squinted, "no that's ramen," Dean made a disgusted face, "double gross."

Sam rested in the puddle and croaked, "Dee I will never drink again…help I can't move."

Dean struggled to get him to his feet, "Damn Sammy you're a big stinky boy, I think I spent most of my life wiping your ass and cleaning your puke and not all of it as kids either…if this doesn't prove I love you I don't know what does." He removed the sock stuck to his brothers face and laughed, "God you look disgusting."

Dean grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, he chuckled, "New screen saver."

Sam hung his head because it felt too heavy to lift, "I hate you."

Dean held the phone up, "You love me."

…

Almost an hour later Sam walked slowly out of the bathroom and Dean was gone. He sat glumly at the table figuring his brother took off on him but then Sam spied his jacket.

He got up and shuffled over to the bed sitting down and going through the pockets but missing the ring box all together. Dean burst in the door with an empty hamper, "Well I hosed down the hamper and all the clothes are washing. I cleaned up the mess of your semen cherry noodle casserole."

Sam ran to the bathroom and vomited again, Dean yelled, "Hey I'm super hungry you want to get some chow?"

…..

They sat in the busy restaurant , Dean eating with gusto and Sam staring at anything but his plate, he slid it over to Dean, "Baby I can't eat my gut hurts." Dean speared the pancakes off, "More for me, you want something else?"

Dean's plane was leaving in a few hours and Sam was partly feeling sick over that as well as the night before, "Dean I love you, I hate that you're leaving me."

Dean dropped his fork and sat back, "Hey you're the one that moved you're the one that acted like a scared little bitch when I brought up marriage and finally Sam you're the one that set me up."

Sam mumbled, "Sorry."

Dean started eating again, "Well you have a couple months to think about it, then its your birthday and school is letting out. I'll tell you Sam I wont wait forever you know."

Sam let out a sharp laugh, "Yes you will, you can't live without me Dean just admit it." Dean looked up at him, "Well you can't live without me so admit that, it works both ways."

Dean I want to do it but what about school and hunting…where do we live and …"

"Do you trust me Sam?"

" I guess…Yes…maybe."

Dean got up and tossed a twenty on the table, he held out his hand and Sam took it looking up at him, Dean was struck by how incredibly young his brother looked at that moment, instead of eighteen Sam looked like a his wide eyed fifteen year old brother. "Well that's a start Sam."

…

They sat at the airport waiting for Dean's flight to be called; he jiggled his leg nervously and picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans. Sam looked around and then quickly kissed his cheek, "Its ok, Bobby will be there waiting Dee don't be nervous…I'm so proud of you!"

Dean stopped jiggling his leg and raised an eyebrow, "Really Sam, proud of me? What am I five?"

Sam fussed with his collar, "Oh come on now don't be that way." Dean's green eyes darted around the airport, "Mother hen…I don't need taking care of." Dean watched a man walk by, "Shifter."

"What?"

"Shifter Sam look at him…sneaky." Sam laughed, "God you are bored, time for you go home and do what you do best right?"

"Sure, get rid of me Sam, go back to whatever it is you do in that prison."

"College Dean not prison."

"Whatever."

They both sat there with arms folded pleased with their banter, people might listen to it and think the brothers were picking on each other but Sam and Dean knew what it was, love, brotherly and otherwise. Dean knocked his leg into Sam's and nodded, "Flights up got to go."

They stood up and there was an awkward silence, Sam made the first move and hugged his brother clapping him on the back, he gave his neck a quick nuzzle and whispered, "Just a couple more months baby then you got me for the summer…you're going to pick me up right?"

Dean pulled back and grinned up at him, "You couldn't stop me." Dean licked his thumb and wiped some doughnut crumbs out of the corner of Sam's mouth, "I would have rather licked em out but you know," Deans eyes darted around to the throngs of people, "decorum and all of that bullshit."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned, "I am going to miss your bullshit and fuck the decorum." Dean patted Sam's chest with both hands and backed away, Sam stood there, hands shoved in his pockets giving his brother a big smile and trying not to make it a chick flick moment and cry.

…

Dean pressed his face against the window of the plane trying to see Sam but he couldn't, he imagined him standing there in his dorky, oversize pants and busted up sneakers, the t shirt Dean gave him as a joke with a picture of a donkey and a jalapeno pepper advertising "Bill's Ass Kickin' Hot Sauce!" the shirt was too small and too short but Sam wouldn't get rid of it and insisted on wearing it to airport.

Dean tried to shoot his thoughts over to his brother, _"Love..love..love you baby boy Sammy. You're my heart..miss you already."_

Dean sat back and sighed, he checked to see what the in flight movie was. He looked at the title, "The Christmas Cottage" and snickered, _"Great that should make the flight feel two hours longer…well at least the twinkie dink starring in it looks hot enough…I could always join the mile high club solo after its over. Yeah he looks like good jerk off material."_

Dean sat back satisfied; he was a man with a plan.

…..

Sam had his hands pressed against the glass like the saddest puppy in the pet store watching the plane take off, when he couldn't see it any longer Sam got a cab back to the apartment. He unlocked the door and the first thing he saw were all of his formerly puke cover clothes clean and neatly folded on the little kitchen table.

Somehow that made it worse, Dean took care of him, always no matter what and Sam had taken it for granted. Dean went above and beyond the call of duty once again and Sam decided he was going to start appreciating him more.

He fixed a sandwich, grabbed a soda and sat on the bed flipping through channels trying to distract himself. The room smelled of Dean Winchester, his musk and all the good things that came with it.

Sam finished his dinner in record time then fell against the sheets breathing it all in. He lay there staring at the TV as a movie started, it was called "Devour" and Sam watched the previews laughing to himself.

He spoke to no one but the empty room, "God that stupid name…the actor is pretty hot though," Jensen flashed a smile onscreen and Sam felt his dick twitch, "oh really hot!" Sam looked around like Dean, God or his dead mother were going to pop out of the closet at anytime. He finally relaxed and quickly shucked off his clothes.

…

Dean had just finished enough of "The Christmas Cottage" to give him a raging boner over the young actor, as Dean remembered him, Jared Padawhatthefuck. Dean to hurry to a bathroom holding a magazine in front of his crotch, lock himself in and go into full fantasy mode, he unzipped, flopped out and started picturing Jared on his knees.

Dean leaned against the sink stroking himself pretending it was the baby faced actor sucking his cock, _"That's it you big, sweet, virginal…oh yes I said it, virginal angel … I know what that pouty mouth is for…sucking my dick that's what!"_

He was pulled from the fantasy as a man's voice demanded, "Hurry up!" Dean yelled, "Take a number pal I had burritos and they decided to make an appearance…it's a fucking mess in here and no end in sight." It got very quiet and he heard another door open and close.

"_Ok where were we pretty baby…yeah that's it…bend over and show me that ass…all toned and tight…got nothing better to do than work out, suck dick and tease every cock on the set with that young little butt of yours." _

Peter O Toole momentary flashed in his brain, "_Gross get out of my head you old creeper! Ewww…ok just forgot you saw that…its you Dean and Padawhatthefuck and all the time in the world…you take it up the ass right? Oh I forgot you big, baby horse you're a virgin…I can pop that cherry for you… God you wish I was doing you right now Jared…I'd even let Sam have a crack at that ass…."_

A kid's voice squealed, "I gotta pee!"

Dean was almost there when he heard the shrill voice, "Son of a…go away kid I barfed everywhere, try one of the other five friggin' bathrooms out there!" It was quiet and Dean sighed, he looked at his half mast cock and was about to give up then told himself he was no quitter.

"_Sorry baby…daddy didn't mean to neglect that pretty, pink butthole of yours…grab that mop of girl hair on your head and use it to balance…soooo tight and gonna…come…fuck Jared…beg for it…right in the old Christmas cottage bitch…whoa yeah there it is..yeah. Whew..good boy!"_

Dean cleaned up and tucked himself back in vowing to buy a copy of any movie that actor had ever been in. From that time on Dean would force Sam to watch "The Christmas Cottage" every year around the holidays and pretend he was Jared Padawhatthefuck.

…..

Sam sat up in bed, legs splayed open fucking himself in the ass with a dildo and jerking his dick with the other. He was fascinated by the beautiful actor in the shitty movie, Sam had decided to call him "Jensen Asshole" because Sam imagined the actor would be a pompous jerk and treat him like a bitch. He giggled every time he thought of how clever he was. Dean would have thought of something better but Sam was satisfied with the name.

He watched the pretty face ignoring the bad dialog and pretended it was Jensen pounding him into submission with what Sam thought was a monster cock the actor possessed, _"Oh Jensen I bet a stage hand had to shoehorn that fucker into those tight pants of yours."_

Sam licked his lips when the character said, "You made love to me because the pathway told you to?"

Sam replied inside his mind, _"Oh no baby I made love to you because those big, juicy lips were made to suck cock…my cock…that's right if you get me off my ass is all yours green eyes. Maybe I'll let my brother watch…I'm so bad, that's right Jensen I said it… a bad boy that needs a spanking." _Sam laughed at how stupid hesounded, He thrust his hips in the hair and groaned_, _"Mmmmm baby…I bet youtaste like sweat and vanilla cookies…good Jensen get all up in Sammy's butt.

"_God I'm glad Dean can't hear me."_

He watched the actor stare broodingly right at him, Sam licked his lips and the rest of the words came in a string punctuated by mewling, "You're a naughty actor all angst ridden and sexy James Dean fucking beautiful yeah! Jensen…you feel good…so good yeah right there..right…uhhhh…" Sam fucked himself harder and he quickened his strokes. His body tensed and arched shooting over his chest and moaning the actor's name.

After he caught his breath he laid there staring at the screen and blew a kiss, "Bye bye my pouty pretty boy…love you." He shut it off a smiled lazily at the ceiling running his fingers slowly through the puddle watching it drip off his fingers, _"Gonna make Dean buy me all that guys movies…watch them with the sound off and make Dee act like him…nice."_

…..

Bobby and Dean drove home chatting about nothing in particular. Afterward things were quiet as Dean sat there with a dopy grin on his face, Bobby kept glancing over and knew he shouldn't but he asked anyway, "So what's that dumb look on your face son? You got a secret?"

Dean smirked, "I joined the mile high club today."

"Sweet Jesus boy did you cheat on Sam?"

Dean raised his hand and wiggled his fingers, "Nope just a really good movie."

Bobby gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "You washed your hands right?"

Dean poked Bobby's shoulder with his finger, "Maybe."

I swear Dean you are a twisted thing, Sam would never do something so weird. I always ask…why do I bother?"

"I live an exciting life Bobby, its only natural you'd want to live vicariously through me what with you being old and all."

Bobby couldn't help himself, he let out a chuckle, "Ok sure Dean, so two months and Sam is coming home for the summer. Got any plans besides hunting…oh and keep the answer rated PG ok?"

Dean fished out the ring box and opened it, "We are getting married."

"So he said yes?"

"No but he will, you know Sam can't live without me."

Bobby glanced over and saw the happiness on Dean's face, "Son if you both go through with it I got a good wedding gift for you both."

Dean broke out in a big smile, "What?"

"Never you mind, you get Sam to say yes and then I'll tell you both, deal?"

Dean almost let out a girly squeal but caught himself, "Yeah deal Bobby!"

TBC


	103. In The Stars

Dean sat parked under some trees watching the creature ravage a corpse, it wasn't much more than the size of an average human male but the claws and teeth were a different story. The moonlight stuck the iridescent skin and Dean thought if Sam were here he would have said it was almost beautiful.

Dean's phone vibrated, it was Sam, Dean shut the phone off when the creature heard the vibration with its apparently keen hearing. _"Shit …well here we go."_ Dean let out a breath and jumped out of his baby, he loaded the crossbow with the bolt coated in the dried blood of an Altai Mountain goat and approached it head on.

The creature dropped the corpse from the nearby funeral home and screeched loudly at Dean standing to its full height. Dean wished he would have waited for the others, he steadied himself and controlled his breathing as it swiftly moved toward him.

Dean released the bolt striking the creature straight into its gaping maw and the screech became a strangled cry, in a last bid to defend itself the creature lunged catching Dean midsection and the two ended with the creature on top and Dean gasping underneath it.

A thick, dark substance Dean could only assume was blood dripped from the damaged mouth, one side of its jaw was hanging precariously from a tough band of muscle.

He focused and thrust his body up trying to dislodge it but there was no use, it pinned him to the ground and looked at him with dazed eyes as the life ran out of it pooling onto Deans chest.

It squeezed its legs tightly and he felt a pressure inside of him as muscles were forced against bone. Suddenly the creatures head tumbled off and the body dropped away leaving Dean gasping for breath each intake of air sharper than the next.

Bobby was going to yell at him for not waiting, for taking yet another stupid chance as the two months slowly ticked by without Sam but the pain moving across the boy's features let him know that Dean needed real medical help.

They lifted him into the backseat of the Impala and Dean groaned with every tiny movement of his body. Bobby waved for Clarence to go back with his car and they took off for the hospital emergency room.

…

Sam woke up to the sound of his cell going off and grabbed it, as soon as he saw it was Bobby he answered right away, "Talk to me Bobby what's wrong?" Bobby explained and then told Sam Dean would be ok and not to bother coming.

"Sam its just a bunch of bruised ribs, he hurts like hell and wont be doing anything for weeks but Ellen can help me take care of him, I just thought you should know what happened."

"No I should be there with him."

"Sam stop it, he wont die without you and you have school, its only another four weeks and he should be off and running by then , you know your brother. He will be there with bells on to get you so sit tight."

"Damn it I hate this, I should be there Bobby, so don't bother trying to make me feel better because now he's all I can think about."

A voice came on the line and it was Dean, the voice came in a low whisper the pain being too much for his usual commanding grumble, "Sammy shut up and listen..I…I'm fine…four weeks be packed..love you."

Bobby came back on, "See, now don't make me regret calling you Sam."

"Fine Bobby just hold the phone up to him ok?"

"Sammy?"

"Dean shut up and listen, four weeks I'm all yours now promise me you will be my good boy for Ellen and not give her a bunch of crap. Heal up and I promise I'll kiss every inch of your beautiful body and make you scream for a different reason. I'm going to ride that big, long…"

Dean croaked, "Sammy we're on speaker phone."

Bobby yelled, "Goodbye Sam" and Sam heard a woman laughing in the background. Sam assumed it was a nurse.

…..

Three weeks of nursing Dean back to health should have given Ellen an instant pass into heaven. Dean spent his time trying to keep mobile and ate everything in the house. When he got antsy she gave him her laptop and he tried to find information on the creature they killed. Bobby knew was its weakness to the goats blood and after some research took an educated guess on what type of goat.

It was rare and shouldn't have been anywhere near them but there it was, something was changing and it wasn't good. Bobby was having a time trying to piece it together with Dean.

Dean limped over to the table with an old dusty book he found behind the stacks and laid it out for Bobby, "Altai Mountains, think Asia and a creature that shouldn't be here Bobby. It's a Altai cave dweller, the iridescent skin glows in darkness like a deep sea creature, it charges during the day, fucked up stuff."

"Things are changing Dean, I feel it. Down the road things are going happen I don't like it one bit."

Ellen came in with a bag of groceries, "Dean go get some rest, you want to get Sam next week then take it easy." Dean grumbled but had a little smile on his lips, "Yes mom whatever you say." He went back upstairs happy to be bossed around and pampered.

…..

The weeks dragged for Dean but he healed nicely thanks to a lot of care from Ellen. The brothers texted and called each other for any little reason, the weather, a hunt, an especially hard day at school or just to say "I love you" Sam hadn't mentioned an engagement and Dean didn't push it. He gave Sam until he went to get him to decide.

Sam knew that was a lie, Dean would wait forever but he didn't have to. Sam had decided he was trustworthy and put their past behind them but he wanted to tell Dean in person.

…

Bobby watched him pack for the trip, "Dean why don't you stay there awhile, get a feel for the area."

Dean was counting ammo clips and decided he needed more, he speed loaded some for the Glock and tossed them in with his jeans. "Why would I?"

"Well what if Sam wanted to show you around, maybe take you to the beach. Its called fun Dean give it shot there is a hell of a lot more to life than hunting. Its your job but don't let it define what you…that's an old mans game, I wish things would have been different for me. I would have taken a little time to smell the roses in between hunts. Pack some swim trunks."

Dean looked at him like he went mad but Dean grabbed his trunks and tossed them in the bag, he fished out a pair of obscenely short denim cutoffs and held them up, "I think I'll wear these, give my junk some breathing room. Think they got nude beaches there?"

"Dean only you could take my suggestions and pervert them but whatever floats your boat. Got the ring?"

Dean held up the box, "Yeah, I'm going to see how it goes I guess, I don't want to end up looking like a fool."

"Don't worry Sam can't stand to be without you. I want to see you both happy and that's with each other."

….

Sam cleaned the apartment and got most of his stuff boxed up, there wasn't much because he didn't have a lot in the first place. Sam wasn't a pack rat like Dean and liked to live cleanly without clutter. Dean kept everything including hair from Sam's first haircut to a little container of Sam's baby teeth. To Dean everything was special, had a meaning and only possessing it would satisfy him.

Jess came over to help and he offered her a beer, they sat on the tiny balcony overlooking the dumpsters and clinked their bottles together.

"Jess I want Dean to see what its like here, take him to the beach, out dancing…"

She grimaced thinking about the last time Sam took Dean out, "What to set him up again? The only good thing that came out of that was a butt load of butt load photos I show to my closest friends."

Sam's face turned white and she started to giggle, "Your too easy Sam, I wouldn't do that. I'm too greedy to share those with anyone."

He relaxed and gave her a smile,"Nope just to have fun, kind of our last time together before next fall or…whenever."

She stopped mid drink and frowned, "What does that mean? You have a free ride Sam you can't give this up. You want to take care of Dean and that can only mean making enough money so he's comfortable."

"I know but…fuck I don't know anymore, what if I get an ultimatum? I can't live without him Jess…I wont."

"Its called compromise Sam, now about this fun night are we talking gay bar? Can I dance with Dean without you gutting me? God Sam that guy…what is it about him? He is such an asshole sometimes but he's so pretty! I think I would die happy if I could just grope him once."

Sam sat there staring at her with a tight expression, "Seriously you tell me this? Nice Jess you Dean whore, so much for taking you out."

"Come on Sam, you think he would let me grope him? Its like if I could just touch his ass…well it's a girl thing I guess. Girls must fantasize about him all the time."

Sam slouched and folded his arms, "Yeah because I'm so fucking ugly, what about me? Oh and it's a guy thing, guys want to touch him all the time."

" I think about you Sam but Dean has that "fuck you" thing happening and your sweet…a big ole sweetie moose…pretty, nerdy, dorkish hot comic geek. Dean has got this big dick coming through sort of vibe."

That's when Sam noticed the amused expression on her face and realized she was giving him a hard time and a load of bullshit for her enjoyment, "God I swear you are the worst hag ever, I need to trade up. Do you know how many women would kill to hang out with me…well I imagine it would be at least several."

Jess pouted, "What so now no night out?"

"I suppose, but you're not dancing with my brother."

She stuck out her hand and smiled brightly, "Deal! Fix me up with a pretty girl then. I need someone to hang out with this summer, or forever since you're getting married and throwing away your scholarship."

Sam checked his phone and there was a text from Dean,

"Sammy I'm coming, I packed the cut offs."

"Cool I like those."

"U got nude beaches? Bobby said I should go to one."

"Yeah I'm sure he did."

"lol"

"Miss u, written in the stars baby boy."

"Miss u 2, written in the stars Dee."

Sam sat there with an over the top joyous expression.

Jess gave him her amused look again, "Let me guess Dean is on his way?"

"Yes!"

Sam bolted for the kitchen and started checking cupboards to be sure he only left out enough stuff to cook meals for Dean and then sat and waited.

Jess grabbed her purse to leave, "Sam its going to take days to get here, you're just going to sit there then?"

"No…Maybe…I don't know."

She shook her head and headed for the door, "Ok carry on then, I'll come and poke you with a stick once in awhile." He ignored her sitting with his hands folded in his lap and a dopy smile on his face, she gave him one last look, "Wow, ok bye Sam."

….

Dean pushed his baby as hard as he could until she started acting up, he pulled over into a truck stop and raised the hood. A cloud of smoke billowed out and he pulled off his t shirt waving it away. "Fuck…fuck, shit what the hell! I'm so close, now what do I do. I'm not leaving you here sweetheart."

Dean got out his phone and called Bobby, "Bobby I'm stuck, you got anyone around here that could tow my baby back? Maybe you could fix her and I could a…I could find another ride I guess."

A stranger watched Dean from across the parking lot and started to move toward him.

TBC


	104. Little Boy Blue

**(The grand romantic chapter is coming up next, just what you've been waiting for angel so hang in there!)**

"I would help if I knew where you were Dean."

Dean got the address of the truck stop and gave it to Bobby, "Let me call someone there and have it loaded up, get the Impala back here and get her fixed. You should come back with the car Dean. Start over fresh once she's ready."

"No way I'm hitching, Sammy is expecting me and I'm not losing a week here Bobby."

"Fine Dean, go get a bite to eat or something and wait for the tow."

"Tell them no peeking in the trunk."

"You know me better than that boy, its gonna be one of us."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good I feel better then."

Dean closed the hood and put his shirt back on. A man a approached and tapped him on the shoulder, "Need any help kid?"

Dean turned quickly and gave the man a fast evaluation, he was stocky and square jawed with lots of wear around the edges, Dean had several inches on him. He was balding, looked pleasant enough but there was something in the eyes that seemed off.

"Yeah no thanks, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her but I got a guy coming so I'm good."

The man touched the hood of the car, "What the hell indeed…well anyway just wanted to help."

"Just don't touch her, I'm kinda picky about that." Dean took his shirt and wiped the hood where the man touched it.

"Alright then, if you need a ride let me know Dean gotta get you to California right?" He vanished and Dean looked around for him, "Friggin' angels freaking me out."

He went over to the diner filled with truckers and travelers and a young cute guy at the register brought him to a table and handed him a menu, "Its busy so I'm filling in, wave when you need to order and I'll take care of you." He smiled at Dean and leaned over a little too close for comfort, "I'll take care of anything just let me know."

Dean looked into his warm brown eyes and leaned back, "Food is fine in fact I'll order right now, coffee black, um…yeah right here the patty melt special would be awesome and that's all…no dessert sorry cutie, a year ago I would have taken you up on your offer but not anymore. I got a guy and he's my heart."

He straightened up and smiled, "Can't blame me for trying, I thought I felt a vibe between us but guess not."

"That was my stomach growling, can I get a pot of coffee at the table?"

"Sure thing."

Dean watched the cute little ass shift under the denim as the guy walked away and Dean let out a breath, _"Damn Sammy I hope you appreciate what a good boy I'm being because that is very nice stuff walking away. Not as nice as yours though…probably has a small dick…ok I feel better now."_

…

Sam answered the phone, "Dean where are you….oh I see so are you coming then…alright call me when you're close."

Jess had stopped by to be sure Sam was alive and listened in, "So what happened?"

"Car broke down but he said he would get here no matter what."

She smiled dreamily, "Wow I hope someday I find someone like him, he loves you so much its crazy. Don't let him go Sam, Dean is fucked up but the guy is a keeper for sure…I mean the whole brother thing is odd but I'm over it. You both need each other. Sam this sounds weird but its like I'd be worried if you both weren't together the world would go to hell or something."

Sam stared out the window willing Dean to magically appear, "I think the world would literally go to hell Jess…don't ask me how I know but somehow Dean and I are important. Our strength is in each other like two halves of a whole."

…..

Dean was eating and watching the guy watching him, he started shoveling the food in his mouth until it was gone then tossed money on the table.

On his way out the young guy grabbed his arm, "Are you sure I can't do anything for you? Blow job…you don't even have to do a thing just stand there and let me pleasure that monster in your pants…I can tell your huge."

Deans eyes flickered toward him and then to the door, "No thanks, you're hot no doubt but I got something much hotter down the road so get your hand off me."

He pulled away and watched Dean _swagger_ out the door, the man's eyes turned black and then back to brown again. "_Boss man is going to kick my ass…or rape it either way I'm screwed…fucking Sam Winchester, what does he have that I don't?"_

The stout, balding man Dean had spoken with earlier approached the counter and handed the young guy his bill and some cash, "Sam has everything, you have nothing you black hearted whore. Give brother my regards and tell him sometimes the good guy does win."

…

The tow truck with a flat bed pulled up and Bobby's friend hopped out and walked over to Dean, he opened the hood and got right to work poking around and before Dean could even say anything the man closed the hood, "You just need a new hose, I can fix this if you don't mind waiting."

Dean broke out in a smile, "Oh man that would be great! I didn't know what to do, I should have figured that out…don't know my mind is somewhere else."

He stuck out his hand, "Call me Terrence, hunter and tow truck driver, guy has to make a living. I'm a good mechanic and Bobby said you have to get somewhere very important…hunting?"

Dean grinned, "Yeah something like that, a rare creature, thief of hearts, he stole mine." Dean patted the ring box in his pocket reassuring himself it was still there.

Dean went to Phil's garage and waited for his baby to get fixed and an hour later after checking everything out and replacing the hose he slammed the hood, "Your all set, everything else is great, nice car by the way."

Dean ran his fingers over the black paint and didn't meet his gaze, "Yeah it was John's…dads I mean."

"Nice of him to give her to you."

"Its a long story, lets just say he owed her to me and I made her mine." Phil looked at the haunted expression on the kids face and dropped it," Well anyway you deserve her, I can tell you treat her real special."

Dean was on the road to his thief of hearts a short while later to let him claim his prize from Dean.

…

Sam got a call from Dean, "Baby where are you…did you get a ride?"

"No Sam it was a pretty simple fix, the guy checked her all out and my girl is roadworthy. Your birthday is almost here, I should be getting there right around then, ready for some fun?"

"Yeah Dean I am, I've been so good, Jess said I'm the most boring person in the world right now because I sit around a mope over you. I can't wait for summer and spend it all with you. I don't care if its hunting or whatever…I miss you so badly."

"How bad…bad enough to jerk off for me?"

"Yeah sure Dean hang on."

Dean put Sam on speaker and turned up the volume, "Sam are you there?"

Sam voice sounded just a bit higher, " Dee I'm here, tell me what to do."

Dean drove with his knees while he unzipped and pulled himself out then grabbed the wheel with one hand and his dick with the other, "I'm out babe, gonna stroke along with you Sam pretend its me ok?"

Sam's voice sounded alarmed, "Dean for fucks sake don't get in an accident!"

"Don't worry I've driven with my knees before…alright I got a nice stiff one for you Sam want to join me for a nice sit down? Every inch is for you and only you darlin'."

"I'm so hard and your hand feels so good Dean…put your fingers in me…first pull off somewhere I want you here in one piece." Dean drove until he found a wayside and pulled over then tugged his pants lower to his lap, "Ok I'm safe, my balls are out."

God I bet you look so hot sitting there in the Impala right now all exposed and hard for me…Dean I want to fuck you, get in there and show you how good I can be."

"Whoa Sammy I'm getting a windsock thing going on lets stick to me fucking you ok?"

"Fine…got my fingers inside all slippery…I'm touching it."

"Touching what Sam, say it."

"Sam sounded bashful, "You know my special spot…touching it for you. I don't want to say it."

Dean felt his dick jump and leak over his hand, "I like it when you're shy Sammy, you sound so innocent its a major turn on for me. Just think baby you've only been with two people in your life…rub it Sam do it make yourself come for me."

Dean heard the wet sounds of Sam fucking himself with his fingers and the keening coming louder and quicker as Dean matched tried to match the pace by his brother's sounds.

There was a knock on the window and Dean jumped hitting his head on the ceiling of the car, a policeman was staring in at him. He made a motion and Dean rolled down his window one handed.

Dean covered his quickly softening dick with his hands and tried to give the officer a casual smile, "Uh…hi officer."

The cop checked the car visually and looked down at his lap, "So what are doing?"

Dean tried to stuff himself back again, "Put your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them." Dean complied, a hundred inappropriate things popped into his head but he wisely kept his mouth shut this time. Getting to Sam was more important than mouthing off.

Sam was still on speaker and the officer and Dean both heard him yell, " I'm coming for you big brother…oh god its all over my belly…wish you could eat…"

"Sam shut up! I'm in the middle of something right now."

Dean hadn't noticed the family having a picnic at a table, he was too busy with his own picnic and the mother stood with her hand over her daughters eyes and the father glaring at Dean.

"Sorry officer I stopped off to take a piss and then you know…started having phone sex and stroking it, you must come across this all the time right?"

" Not really…ID"

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later the officer came back and Dean was still out and gripping the steering wheel. He handed Dean his license back and looked quickly at his lap and then to the green eyes, "Next time get a room, have a nice day."

Dean was frozen until he saw the family and then the cop leave the wayside, "Ok Sam you can talk now." Sam was let out a sharp laugh, "Sorry…I'm sorry that's not funny."

"No its not Sam, I'm stopping at a motel and getting some sleep…just for laughing I'm going to add an extra day, I was going to drive straight through but suddenly I don't feel like it."

"Come one don't be like that, well anyway Dean its for the best. You need sleep and have good meal…I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah baby wear that silky robe I got you. Tomorrow is going to be extra special so I want you all pretty for me."

"Why will be extra special? Come on tell me."

"Its something very important, anyway love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dean."

TBC


	105. Romeo & Juliet

Dean sat there staring up at the apartment and popped a breath mint, he was nervous and couldn't understand why. The normally confident man was having a case of nerves and it was with someone he knew like the back of his hand.

A light popped on in the bedroom, Sam stepped out on the tiny balcony and waved excitedly to him. He was wearing a silk bathrobe Dean had bought him, it was black and covered in tiny cherry branches and blossoms. It was girly but Dean didn't care he knew Sam would look fantastic in it. Sam was so tall that it was really just like wearing nothing at all considering it barely covered what needed to be covered.

Dean got out and stood there looking up at him and waved, Sam looked down upon his brother and was suddenly struck with the image of him as Romeo one of the star crossed lovers and Sam felt like Juliet in his robe.

Dean saw him lean over and the soft, sandy waves fell forward, he couldn't help it and whispered loudly, "Sammy you look like Juliet up there." Sam was tickled they were thinking the same things and blew him a kiss, "Come and take me Romeo."

"Juliet I can see right up your robe and all your naughty bits are showing…were there whores in Shakespeare," Dean mulled it over a second, "I bet there were."

"Don't ruin it Dean…I could go put underwear on."

"No don't do that! Sorry angel I can't help what comes out of my mouth sometimes…hang on."

Dean reached into the Impala and pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers and held them up, "Well it was suggested awhile back by someone I give you flowers but I sent you the pink salt instead. I decided he was right Sam, flowers die but the pretty smile on that handsome face of yours is worth every dead flower in the world!"

"So I can't tell, its dark…you brought me dead flowers?"

"No dumbass."

"You said my pretty smile was worth every dead flower in the world…I'm sorry I don't get it…so the flowers are alive?"

"Fuck Sam only you could ruin my romantic gesture."

"Well I sure don't want any more stupid salt, I used it to cook with."

"Do you want these flippin' flowers or not?"

"Only if their alive!"

Lights came on in a couple apartments and several people stuck their heads out and yelled, "Shut up!" among other things more colorful.

Dean yelled back, "Piss off I'm romancing my guy here, go wack off to you nerd comics or internet porn losers!"

Sam hissed, "Dean get up here with those dead flowers and shut up!" The remains of a bag pink salt launched out the window narrowly missing the Impala. Dean yelled "You are fucking dead bitch!"

"Keep your stupid salt and dead flowers jerk!"

Dean ran for the doorway, Sam squealed and ran back into the apartment.

….

Dean found the door locked and got out his tools quickly picking the cheap lock and kicked open the door, the apartment was dark, "Is there a bitch in here that needs a beating for almost hitting my car with a bag of salt?"

From the darkness he heard Sam, "Maybe…depends…this bitch doesn't want dead flowers Dee."

Dean slapped his forehead, "I swear to god …they are alive! I'm going to paddle you so hard Juliet you're going to beg me to stop then I'm going to fuck that pussy you flashed like cheap tart."

The voice came again,"Maybe I'll paddle you Romeo and fuck you extra good right up your precious butt."

"Doubtful Sammy…I mean Juliet."

Dean moved along the wall knowing he would hit Sam sooner or later. "Where are you tartlet…come out and play with your stud suitor…time to pay up."

He heard soft laughter coming from the bedroom closet, "Go to hell you failed knight."

"Maybe someday darling but only after you…Lucifer would get all up in that."

"Gross."

Dean's tongue darted out and wet his lips as he leaned over and pulled open the door, they were playing but Sam was still a big boy and he just got off a beat down during hunting.

Sam launched himself on Dean and pushed him to the bed pinning his wrists, "Now I got you right where I want you Dee…under my control."

Dean bucked against him, "Get off me Sam you're not fucking me besides this is ruining the whole fantasy."

"Oh I think I am Dean, I'm going to tap that tight hole of yours, you only got it twice in your life…I think you need it don't you."

Dean started to panic and twisted himself desperately, "Don't Sam I'm not ready for it again." Sam bent down and kissed him but Dean didn't kiss back, his lips were tight and Sam couldn't push his tongue inside.

Sam sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand still holding his brothers one wrist, he looked into Deans eyes and saw fear and confusion. "Baby I'm sorry its ok."

Sam loosened his grip and got off, his erection straight out through the gap in the robe, "I didn't mean to push you…no I did mean it but not if you don't want me."

Dean sat up and held out the bouquet of flowers, "Here, they aren't dead." Sam kneeled in front of him and took the flowers, "Thank you Dean, they are so pretty. I'm sorry I make things hard for you. I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes."

Dean picked at a fingernail and shrugged, "I'm used to it, I'm a sucker I guess. Its stupid because I wouldn't take it from anyone else but Sam I don't like it…sometimes I want things to be easy you know?"

Sam looked up at him and nodded solemnly, "I trust you…totally…one hundred percent Dean. I thought I should wait until you got here to tell you."

Deans shoulders relaxed and he reach over turning off the lamp plunging them into the blackness once again, "No more testing me or bringing stuff up? I can't take it otherwise baby."

"Promise Dee no lie I trust you."

Dean fingered the ring box in his pocket, "You're sure? I have to be able to trust you Sammy…it works both ways."

"Yeah I know, you can trust me but you know I never slept around right? I mean except for David."

"Sam I want to ask you something, will you marry me?

"Yes."

The room was quiet then Deans voice came soft and low, "Don't fuck with me Sam, I can't take it."

"Dean I have to marry you because I can't live without you…I'm ruined for other people."

Sam heard quiet crying in the darkness, he reached out and found his brother feeling the hot tears running down his face and kissed them away. "Don't cry please, don't ever cry over me Dean."

"Sam I waited for you, the first time I saw you after mom brought you home I cried like this, I knew I'd never feel alone again. So much Sam…so much I've been through but it was all for you, always you and no one else."

Sam got up and crawled on bed pulling Dean back resting him against the silk and worked his fingers through the short hair, "Dean I know, you were my first memory, not mom or dad…you, the green eyes above me watching and soothing me. Your voice singing…people don't think babies remember these things but I do."

"Sam it sounds weird but its like I knew you were going to come to me…like destiny. I knew what you would look like and I had dreams…wonderful dreams of my brother. I had that love for you always but I didn't realize it wasn't normal I just knew it was important and special but the world wouldn't understand it."

Sam sighed and kissed his head, "I know, I always wanted you Dean. Even when it was wrong and I was too young I wanted you to touch me and do things to me like we had done it a hundred lifetimes before and it would have been beautiful…perfect because it was my Dean doing it. I trusted you all along and didn't even realize it."

"I couldn't Sam you know why, I wouldn't take advantage…you were a little kid. I wouldn't make you feel how I felt over dad."

"Dean that's why you're my hero, you end up doing the right thing in the end always. I want this forever and we have to work some things out but this is a start."

"Baby boy do you want your engagement ring now?"

"Yes please."

Dean turned the lamp back on and this time he knelt down in front of Sam and opened the box, "Sam I said it before and I'll say it again, the world can burn down around us and as long as you're by my side nothing else matters. Take the journey with me Sam and no matter what happens we can face it all together."

Sam held out his hand and Dean slipped the ring on. Sam held it up to the light and clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound he was going to make.

"Do you like it baby?"

Sam slipped off his robe and held the ring next to the tattoo on his chest, "Its our mark Dee…and a diamond. Oh god its beautiful, perfect. The most romantic thing ever."

Dean got up and sat next to him and pulled out another ring box taking his out and slipping in on, "Oh good because I've been dying to wear mine since I got them, pretty awesome rings. I thought of it all myself. Baby for the wedding I got us some gold bands to wear on top of these."

Sam stood up in front of him naked and held out his arms, "I'm all yours…do what you want."

Dean stood up and quickly undressed, "Stay here Sam, make us a couple drinks and put on some music I'll be right back."

…

When Dean got out of the shower Sam was reclining on the bed drinking his second whisky sour and handed one to Dean, he was getting a nice buzz. "Drink up Dean and I'll make you another." Dean drank it down and Sam quickly did two more.

By the time they were done Sam was giggling and drunk with Dean close behind, Sam smiled lazily, "Take me…you own me now."

Dean set down his glass and rolled over next to him, "Sam I'm giving you permission."

Sam struggled up and looked at him, "For what?"

"I want it Sam…want you inside me."

"Dean I think its because your drunk."

Dean closed his eyes and opened his legs, "No Sam just liquid courage to ask for what I want tonight…what I'm too scared to ask for otherwise. Maybe I want to be Juliet ever think of that? Just once in awhile I want to be soft and have you take me gentle…I can't do rough Sam, it hurts too much, can you do it loving?"

"Sam sobered at his brothers words, he ran cool long fingers over the closed lids hiding the warm emerald, "I can baby, thanks for letting me be your Romeo."

Sam started slowly with dry kisses over his face and neck then working back with his tongue leaving wet traces over the freckles and back over his plush,parted lips. It took a long time covering just the pretty face and Dean kept his eyes closed through it taking in a quick breath here and there.

Sam circled the creases in his ear and poked a tongue inside causing a shiver through his brothers body, he whispered, "Want me to go on Juliet?"

That flash of white teeth Sam loved so much came as Dean went to speak, with eyes still closed he said, "Yes please."

TBC


	106. Fruit Bat

Sam whispered, "Let yourself go, give yourself permission to be soft and open for me and I know you enjoy this my Dee." Deans eyes flickered open and stared up and Sam, "I can't be soft Sam…vulnerable like this, its too dangerous even with you."

"You can't have control all the time Dean, I'm going to be nineteen and you need to let your big Sam have you once in awhile, I appreciate it and I know its difficult but I also know you need this. To know I can make love to you and not feel violated. We have a lifetime together so if you want me to stop we can try again later, your choice, your body Dean."

Dean bit his bottom lip and swallowed trying to get his composure, he opened his legs wider, "Ok Sam I want you…promise not like last time where you wanted more and took it again when I hurt."

"Promise."

This time Dean was a participant fully aware of his body and what Sam was doing to him, responding and trusting his brother. They kissed and rolled trading places over and over for top position Sam always giving the option of being the bottom.

finally after tonguing Dean patiently until he could slide the length of his tongue inside the wet, slick hole without Dean tightening up did his brother whine and beg for Sam to try going inside. Sam didn't talk he positioned himself and pushed.

This time Dean was ready for it mentally, Sam saying yes and accepting his ring gave him the courage to give himself again knowing his secrets were safe as well as his heart. It burned and Dean felt too stretched, he knew he would hurt the next day when he woke but this moment was about locking themselves together in the most intimate way possible, with big brother taking the bottom once again.

"Love you…love you Dean," Sam repeated it like a mantra as they locked hands feeling the cool metal of each other's rings and rubbing the raised protective symbols against each other until Sam finished inside of him as Deans cock laid soft and sticky between their bellies.

…

The next morning Sam was the one to wake up Dean first and give him breakfast. Sam had gone out and brought back two jumbo coffees and two take out containers containing massive everything on it breakfast sandwiches, a selection of doughnuts and hash browns.

Dean sat up and despite his sore ass he stuck a pillow under him and his face lit up at all of the food sitting on the bed, "I'm going bend over for you Sammy if you treat me like this a lot more often!"

Sam was stuffing a strawberry jelly doughnut in his mouth, he was always the brother with more of a sweet tooth, he mumbled around it, "Really?"

"No…but this is a great breakfast baby thanks."

"Well I didn't want to cook and poison you before we get married."

They sat and just enjoyed the bounty botht lost in their own thoughts and burning questions. Sam finally gave up after the breakfast sandwich, second doughnut and half of the hash browns. "I ate too much," he grabbed his stomach and groaned, "I'm dying Dean help."

Dean polished off his coffee and stole Sam's, "Well its better than the puking you did last time. Sam lets get things out on the table ok? You know we are just sitting here not facing the road ahead…school, hunting…a home."

"Dean I think I want to see this school thing through, I have this chance and its such a break for us. I meant it when I said I want to provide for you, take care of us. Don't you get tired of being the one to do it all the time?"

"No…sometimes Sam yeah but this isn't my life its yours, I know I'm made to hunt and I'm good at it…the only thing I know I can do and make a difference. If I give it up then what am I? I'll say it right now Sam I can't let it go, its what we are, what I am end of story."

"Well I'm not giving up school."

They were at an impasse, they both had a stare down and neither blinked the story of their lives.

"Dean what if I kept going to school, you hunted and I came home to Bobby's holidays, breaks and the summer?"

"Now what kind of relationship is that? I want our old life back Sam before you ran away."

"Dean I ran away so I wasn't suffocated by you, I'm not the little kid anymore and besides the old ways didn't work anymore. I wont let you go ever, I mean it Dean." Sam looked at him darkly and for a moment Dean was less flattered and a little scared. The sick part was he liked the thought of being owned and shiver ran through him and that familiar excitement started.

"You wont let me go ever Sam…really? If the devil himself tried to break us you wouldn't give?"

Sam looked at him darkly, his voice deeper than usual, "Never Dean, I'd gut him ten times over for you." He was grasping the fork so hard he snapped it easily between two fingers.

Dean blushed and looked down at the bedspread "I uh..I kind of like that. Ok Sam we can try it your way."

…

Sam had loose ends to tie up before leaving, Dean stayed and played house with Sam all week and it gave them a taste of a regular life together. It fell into a brotherly routine punctuated by body ravaging sexual highs leaving both of them happy and slightly broken the next morning.

That morning Sam had free he was going to take Dean to the beach, it wasn't Dean's thing but Sam loved the water and he grudgingly agreed.

…..

Dean pulled the Impala into the crowded parking lot filled with tourists and locals swimming, surfing and sunbathing. Dean felt like a vampire but Sam stripped off his clothes down to his board shorts and grabbed his brothers hand, "Come on baby I'll protect you from beach bullies, no one kicks sand in my fiancées face."

Deans eyes scanned the people there, "Sam I'm pretty sure I can take out an entire group of the idiots here." Dean walked out on the hot sand wearing sport sandals, board shorts and sunglasses, he was built and toned, arguably the best looking man there besides Sam who stood out from the rest in height and build.

Sam laid out a huge beach blanket and a sun shade then opened the cooler and handed Dean a beer, "I'm going swimming, are you going to come with me?" Dean stood there watching all the people in the water, "No baby you go and I'll watch ok? I'll uh…I don't know sing in my head or something, any requests?"

Sam was perturbed, "Fine you don't want to swim then learn "Where I Find My Heaven" by the Gigolo Aunts."

Dean smirked, "You're kidding right, thats not a real group."

"Learn it and sing it to me, I love that song." Sam ran to the water and dove in, Dean admired his athletic, tan body cutting through the water like he belonged there. He settled on the blanket and put in his ear buds then searched to see if that was a real song, he was surprised to find it and actually didn't hate it.

…

Dean was laying there drinking and bored, he closed his eyes to doze for awhile, he felt toes push his leg. When he looked up there was Sam standing there smiling with David and Jared.

Dean sat up and thought the day couldn't suck any worse, "Dean look who it is."

David narrowed his eyes and stared down at Dean with his arms folded, "Hello Dean." Dean gave him his smirk and looked Jared up and down, "Nice, I jerked off to someone that looked like you on an airplane…hey and his name was Jared, small world."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean the bitch face, "I invited them to dinner, clear the air and tell them the good news."

David smirked back at Dean, "You have good news that involves Dean? Wow ok well miracles happen."

Dean jumped up and squared off with David, "Nice old man tactile shorts, you keep your Batman utility belt on that? You know…the Adam West knock off, stuff you watched as a kid back in the old days?" Dean rolled his eyes to the sky and snapped his fingers, "Oh wait TV wasn't invented yet." He stood there grinning feeling very proud of himself.

David was seething, "You smarmy little prick Dean, rape any good coeds lately?"

Deans eyes traveled down to David's crotch, "Little prick…baby I saw a picture of yours and well lets just say I wasn't impressed." Dean stuck his pinky in his mouth and smiled around it.

It was on and the two fell in the sand tussling and punches flew, Sam was going to go in but Jared sat on the blanket watching and opened a beer, "Come on Sam sit and watch the show a few minutes…its kind of interesting from here."

At one point David was sitting on top of Dean screaming, "Guess what asshole, Ben Affleck is the new Batman so suck on that!" Dean roared, "Only a queen like you would like that two bit piece of shit actor!" His fist connected with David's nose and blood splattered across his cheek.

David reeled backward , leaving a crimson pattern over his chest, he wiped his nose and squeezed Dean with his thighs, "What's the matter Winchester, don't know what to do with that boner you got pushing into my ass crack…is it for me or Ben Affleck?"

Dean growled and grabbed David by the throat trying to choke him, "I fucking hate you and Ben Affleck!"

He flipped David on his back and switched positions pinning his wrists, the look on Deans face was wild, "Neither of you would know what to do with my dick anyway…maybe when I'm done doing your giant bitch girlfriend over there I'll do you, oh wait Sammy already popped that cherry…train left the station."

They were sadly matched when it came to insults that must have hurt as badly as the punches, there were mentions of penis size, sexual prowess and mental abilities, age, vaginas, Deans GED, David's nerd skills, rape, sex with a minor and alcoholism.

Sam was actually proud when Dean told David he was a wine tasting, child molesting fruit bat with adult diapers under his golf shorts.

David countered with calling Dean a child abusing, incestuous, rapist knuckle dragger with the mental capacity of a premature Neanderthal infant. Jared whispered, "Dean has better insults."

Sam let them work it out until he was afraid someone was going to miss some pretty teeth and he finally got up and yelled, "Knock it off!" Dean looked up and took one to the temple, he rolled over seeing stars.

David got up and tried to help Dean knowing a punch to the temple was too much but he smacked his hand away, "Get the fuck off me prick…going after my junk? I'm over twenty, too old for you buddy."

David gritted his teeth, "Sam no dinner, it was nice seeing you." He wiped his bloody nose and busted lip and reached out for Jared's hand, "Come on sweetheart, time to go."

Sam stopped David and held up his ring, "Dean and I are engaged, I wanted to tell you." David grabbed Sam's hand, "A pentacle…like your tattoo? Whose idea was that?" Dean was still flat on his back and raised his hand, "Guilty."

David pointed to Sam's black rose tattoo, "I suppose that was his stupid idea." Sam frowned, "That was mine…ass."

Dean started laughing then grabbed his stomach and let out a moan.

David grabbed Sam's face and kissed him hard enough to make Sam have to catch his breath, "Good luck Sam because you're going to need it." For just a second Sam saw a flash of love mixed with pain in the man's eyes and then he turned away embarrassed by his feelings for Sam.

They wouldn't die no matter what David did but me managed to patch the hole Sam left in him with Jared.

Jared crouched over Dean and waved, "Bye Dean no hard feels, I like the rose tattoo." They walked away and Sam flopped back on the blanket, "One day Dean…all I wanted was one flipping day with no drama."

Dean struggled up, "Come on Sammy you know this week was boring as hell."

"No Dean I thought it was normal."

"Yeah boring, so you want to head back to Bobby's now?"

Sam crawled over and looked at the knot starting on Dean's head, "Thanks Dean you really held your own." He smoothed back the short hair and kissed the swelling, "My poor Dee always fighting the world. We can head back in a day or two, I want to take out Jess and have one last crazy night before we settle in at Bobby's and figure out our lives ok?"

"Alright Sam I could go with a crazy night but then we are out of here ok?"

Sam smiled excited for one last fling, "Sure Dean anything you say!"

TBC


	107. Rocky Mountain Way

**( Drummer was a leather fetish mag that ran from 1975-1999 and had some of the hottest leather clad men in the history of pre-internet porn. Sam and Dean would have done it proud. "Rocky Mountain Way" by Joe Walsh is the song for the chapter. I think it fits Dean very well, a sexy guy needs a sexy song if he's going to work a pole.)**

Jess picked the craziest place she could think of for their last night out together. The brothers were dressed to kill, leather, leather and more leather. When she joked that they were both probably wearing leather underwear Dean gave her a wink and said they weren't wearing any.

He pointed out the nice long cock bulging down the side of his thigh as Sam reached in and adjusted his balls.

After that Jess needed to change her underwear. Her eyes couldn't stop patrolling every inch of yummy, "God you guys look like the two hottest models on the cover of Drummer!"

Dean did his spin and stopped right in front of Jess, "Ok Drummer what now, what is that some sort of music magazine?" Jess gave Dean her musical laugh, "Oh Dean you are so funny, I'll have to show you my brother's collection of vintage gay porn sometime."

Dean pressed his forehead against hers and gave her a dirty smile, "Yes please."

….

Sam wanted to give his best friend one last fun night and let his brother blow off some steam. Dean was edgy and bored so he figured this was the best thing to do. They took a cab so drinking wasn't an issue for anyone.

Dean did what he always had done, barge up to the person at the door, flirt and get them in ahead of everyone else. Sam was relieved he didn't have to kiss anyone this time but burned hot as he watched the man run a hand over his brother's ass and squeeze as Dean laughed.

Sam grabbed the man's wrist, "Keep you damn hands to yourself; this is my ass for me to touch only got it?" Dean slipped his arm around Sam's waist and smiled, "Sorry we just got engaged and my handlers a little possessive."

Sam looked down at his brother, "Remember Dean who owns you." Sam wasn't joking and Dean wet his lips from nervous excitement, "Ok baby I'm sorry, geez Sam I'm liking this possessive streak you got all of sudden."

Sam clamped his hand on Deans rear and moved him forward, "Its not all of a sudden. I've always had it but now that I have this ring I'm letting the wolf of leash and marking my territory."

"Don't piss on me Sam, I love a lot of weird shit but golden showers isn't one of them."

"Don't ruin my moment Dean, I mean it. Wolves mate for life and you're my alpha queen."

"I'm not anyone's queen Sam…you know if you drank a lot of beer and I was drunk enough and sitting in the tub or in the woods or something…"

"I'm not pissing on you Dean, you're my queen if I say you are and tonight your alpha queen wolf."

"What does that make you a teen wolf, your nineteen so technically you'd be a alpha king teen wolf…sounds like a bad movie."

Jess was following behind them closely listening over the music, finally she grabbed both of their collars and they stopped, "Holy hell am I going to have to listen to your banter all night? Golden showers, wolves, queens and Sam is a handler now?"

Dean shook his head and smirked, "Hey you're the one that started it what with that Drummer gay porn thing."

Sam rolled his eyes and took Deans hand, "Man Jess you're an instigator, you start all of this dirty porn talk and then you say you don't want banter?"

She swatted them both in frustration with her purse and Dean grabbed her wrist, "Nice baby bedazzled tampon purse Jess, what do you keep in there lady products and a condom?"

The tiny, rhinestone covered purse hung from her wrist as Sam looked it over, she was even angrier now because that was exactly what she kept in it. "That's right smart ass, I also have my phone, lipstick and my ID and credit card so there."

Sam chuckled, "Tampon purse…god Dee you are so funny."

She smacked both of them again but it was like abusing a couple of redwood trees so she gave up, "You both owe me copious amounts of booze."

Sam grabbed Jess and Dean's hands pulled them both to the bar and ordering drinks, Dean downed a couple shots to lubricate his personality and Jess opted for what Dean called, a fruity girl drink.

An attractive girl with long dark hair asked Jess to dance and she was dumbstruck, Jess liked men and was hoping for a dance with Dean just to get a grope in somewhere but Sam pushed her toward the girl and told her to have fun. Before she knew it Jess was out on the floor with a strange female grinding against her hip. The blonde waited for the song to end so she could make her escape.

Dean watched and whispered loudly in Sam's ear, "You want to dance Sammy or you want some more liquid courage?" Dean could dance and dance well, he could sing and play the guitar and Sam felt he couldn't do any of it well enough to impress Dean but his brother didn't care.

Dean thought Sam danced like a pro, sang like an angel and his horrible attempts at playing an instrument were still passable. Sam could burn food and it was delicious, get bleach all over the laundry or trip on his own two feet and somehow Dean would manage to find the good in Sam's failings.

Sam watched the floor heaving with sweaty bodies but didn't feel drunk enough to let go, "I don't know maybe a few more?" Sam slammed down a couple more shots and looked down at his brother, "Ok I think I'm ready." Dean was surprised when it was Sam that grabbed his hand and pulled him out but instead of moving he buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

Dean grabbed his face and lifted it, "Baby we had dances that were practically a sex show in the past, what's wrong? Some one look at you bad because I'll put em in the ground."

Sam wrapped his arms around him and moved slowly, "Can we just do this awhile?"

"Sure Sammy whatever you want." Dean did the same, bodies writhing around them the brothers closed their eyes and moved slowly.

…

Jess, in her excitement over their engagement had wanted to do something special for Sam which would only be special if Dean did it. She conspired with Dean over the phone several times, the club had stripper poles on stage and Jess was going to get a little something out it as well, a free peek at Dean's goodies. She went to get a new phone with a better video recorder on it just for tonight.

Dean Winchester peeling off the leather, she couldn't think of anything better as a goodbye. Dean picked out the music and when the owner watched Dean approach he saw dollar signs. Dean stuck out his hand, "Dean, I'm here to strip, I keep my tips and a cut of the door…trust me I'm worth it and I got a honeymoon to pay for." The owner twirled his finger and Dean turned around, "Wow you sure are, you dance?"

Dean snorted, "Do fish swim?" He drank enough to take the edge off but not enough to lose control.

….

The stage was dark and Jess nudged a now happily buzzed Sam, "Look Sam a strip show, I think you'll like it." Sam hung onto her and watched, his eyes wide and excited, "Where's Dean he loves strippers!"

"Ssshhh…don't worry Sam just enjoy the show."

The lights played over a male at the top of the pole that seemed to stretch up to forever but Sam couldn't see his face, "Rocky Mountain Way" started played with extra bass. The male had his leather clad legs wrapped around the pole and one hand grasping it as he swung around the top one arm out as he sunk inch by agonizing inch to the middle.

Spent the last year  
Rocky Mountain Way  
Couldn't get much higher  
Out to pasture  
Think it's safe to say  
Time to open fire…

Dean arched backward facing the audience and was handed a microphone, still watching everyone upside down he said, "Ok boys and girls toss the money on the stage generously to the Sam and Dean Winchester honeymoon fund, your money goes toward making my ass naked and putting a smile on my baby's face and doing our wedding and sexy time in style."

Sam's mouth hung open as Dean spun his way to the bottom boots landing hard as he ground his crotch against the pole.

And we don't need the ladies  
Crying 'cuz the storie's sad  
'Cuz the Rocky Mountain Way  
Is better than the way we had…

Money started to fly on stage and Dean yelled, "More bitches…give until it hurts." He turned his ass toward the crowd and slapped it then looked back over his shoulder and dropped a sleeve as Sam heard every filthy thing people wanted to do to Dean screamed at the stage.

Jess squealed, "Holy fuck Sam he's really taking all his clothes off!" Sam felt proud as Dean dropped his jacket and spun around pointed to the audience lifted his t shirt above a nipple and pinched it while pressing his white teeth on his plump bottom lip. Sam yelled, "That's my man!"

Dean peeled off the shirt and tossed it to the worshipers then popped the top button on his leather pants, "I need more money or this is it." New people pushed to the front and tossed money onstage, "Oh that's better how about a zipper?"

Dean slid the zipper down and swung his hips to the music timing it with words.

Well he's tellin' us this  
And he's tellin' us that  
Changes it every day  
Say's it doesn't matter  
Bases are loaded and Casey's at bat  
Playin' it play by play  
Time to change the batter….

Dean roared, "More!" as he tugged down his pants almost to his thighs giving them a glimpse of the goodies then turned around looking back over his shoulder again and coving his ass with his hands.

Sam thought maybe they could tour Europe with a little more money and screamed, "Go full pickle baby I wanna see Paris!"

Dean moved his hands and the full glory of his ass was exposed, his weight shifted on one hip and Dean yelled, "My baby wants Paris…who wants to give, I feel like turning around again…should I?"

Jess was jumping up and down when the brunette tried to get her attention, she pushed her away, "Back off low tide Dean is going to flash us!" Jess grabbed a fifty dollar bill out of her pocket and tossed it on stage.

Sam was getting an erection from all the green his brother was generating for them but then Dean turned around, swung his cock and tucked it back in, "Come on up Sammy, I wanna show you off."

Jess grabbed Sam and managed to pull him to the stage, Dean grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him up, everyone cheered. "This is my baby, we just got engaged now who wants to give some more to make my angel smile?"

Sam wasn't drunk enough for this but Dean put him front and center, Dean held up his hand and spoke into the microphone, "One more song everyone…just one more and then I'm taking my bitch and leaving."

Dean closed his eyes and gripped the microphone tightly, " This is my song," Dean started to get emotional, "It was bad time in my life…I was beaten, down and out and held by a monster that gave me one good bit of advice, he said make em work for it…well I'm making you all work for it tonight. He said someday I'd have the face of an angel and the body of a god."

Dean raised his arms in the air, "Was he right everybody?" They screamed and applauded.

Sam stood in front of him and whispered, "Dean don't do this." Dean whispered back, "No Sam its ok really, let me do this." He smiled and Sam moved away with his back to the audience.

Dean smiled and looked out into the light, "So anyway at eight years old I found out I was bad to bone." The song started and Dean grabbed Sam, sliding off his jacket then his shirt, "Come on Sammy I'm proud of your body…your beautiful, show them what their missing."

Sam kissed him not caring who was watching, he tugged up Deans pants and kept their mouths connected as he made sure Dean was tucked in then pulled up the zipper and secured the button, both of them were topless, warm skin against skin.

Jess watched them connected in their own safe place, George Thorogood played to the end, when it was over the applause was deafening even though they hadn't moved and the stage went black. Jess went up and grabbed a garbage bag gathering up the mountain of bills.

The brothers were still embracing and whispering to each other things she didn't want to hear. Intimate things, their past, their future, she didn't know and it wasn't her business.

Jess went to the owner to get their cut of door and walked over to them tapping Dean on the shoulder. When he turned he looked dazed and distant, she held up the bag, "Dean you did great, there has to be like five grand in here with the door cut. You both can take your pick of honeymoons right?"

Dean frowned looking from the bag to Jess, "What…oh yeah right thanks babe." Dean hugged her warmly for the first time, she closed her eyes and hugged him back. Sam's smiled as he watched his best friend and his brother finally have a bond.

When Dean pulled away his eyes were back to normal and he was Dean again, "Hey remember I said you were a terrible friend…I take it back your ok Jess."

She took it as a huge compliment, Sam and Dean walked out with the money hand in hand. She followed behind them wondering what happened to Dean and what his odd speech was about. Jess decided it was something she didn't want to know because she knew from experience it was bad to pick at an old wound.

…

They hailed a cab and went back to Sam's little apartment, he undressed Dean and put him to bed. Dean watched Sam undress and slid under the covers, "Sammy can we go home tomorrow? I don't like it here anymore."

Sam pulled Dean too him and stroked his hair, "Sure Dee tomorrow we go, I'll drive first and you can sleep."

"Ok, goodnight baby boy I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC


	108. Messenger

The bothers were on the road back home switching up the driving duties, they decided to do an overnight in a little motel off the highway and when they both entered the room the garish surroundings and musty smell made it fell like old times.

Sam was nineteen now with the birthday sort of stretching out over the time Dean was there with Sam. He tried to make every day with his brother special, some days a pass, some a fail but at least they were together. Dean was twenty three going on sixteen some days and forty on others.

Dean peered through the curtain, "Babe we got a great view of the neon sign from this room." Sam flopped back on the bed exhausted, "I don't care I'm too tired to notice anything anyway. I feel better Dean, lighter like the closer I get to home the happier I get."

Dean pulled off his boots and socks massaging his toes but Sam took over, "God that feels good, I'm gonna sleep like the dead tonight." His stomach growled loudly, "Damn I'm hungry…Sam would you be my angel go pick something up?"

Sam rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Dean come on I didn't see anything open."

"I swear Sammy I'll suck your dick if you find me a cheeseburger."

"You'd suck it anyway but I'm too tired to come Dean."

Dean sat up and looked toward the bathroom, "Um…you find me some food and I'll go shower and we can see what happens, that's all I'll promise."

"So you'll bend over for a cheese burger?"

"Maybe."

That was enough to drive Sam out in search of food, he walked to the Impala, gravel crunching under his boots the only sound. The motel was deserted except for the brothers and the guy in the office, Sam was unlocking the door when he spotted something on the roof of the motel.

Sam walked closer and was surprised to see it was man perched there watching him, he couldn't make out the features and when he took out his flashlight to get a better look there was a burst of not wings but the shadow of wings Sam couldn't physically see. The man stood to his full height and with a loud whooshing sound he vanished, _"Holy crap that was a full on angel…now what do I do? Can't do much…what does it mean..." _

Sam stared up at the sky but saw nothing, after his heart stopped feeling like it would explode from his chest he took a deep breath, got into the Impala and took off in search of food.

…..

Dean was singing to himself and walked around wearing the skimpy motel towel, there was a knock at the door, "Sam you forget your keys again?" Dean looked out the curtain and there was a man standing there holding a huge pizza box, Dean opened the door with the chain still on, "Yeah?"

The man looked at the ticket, "Dean Winchester?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Your brother ordered a pizza, its paid for you want it or not?"

"Geez that was fast, he's only been gone a half hour." Dean looked around but the Impala was still gone, he unlocked the door and grabbed the box. The man stood there with his hand out, Dean realized he wanted a tip, "Oh hang on."

Dean grabbed a couple bucks from his wallet and handed it to the guy who looked around Dean into the room, "You're alone?"

Dean tightened his towel, "Not interested, I'm engaged."

The man laughed, "Oh no I didn't mean…well your safe then?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Look thanks but get out of here so I can eat."

Dean went to shut the door but the man was already gone, he stuck his head out but didn't see or hear any cars, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so Dean jumped on the bed, opened a beer they picked up at the gas station and turned on the crappy TV as he dove into the pizza.

It had all his favorites, pure meat and not a vegetable in sight.

….

Sam made it to the heart of town and found a twenty four hour mom and pop diner with exactly one other person inside, he sat at the counter and the young guy behind the counter hustled over and cheerfully greeted him, Sam thought if he had to be working this late at something this boring he wouldn't be as happy.

Sam quickly looked over the menu, "Two patty melts, one with extra onions, an order of fries and onion rings and what the hell I'll live dangerously, two jumbo chocolate shakes."

The guy didn't bother to write it down, he yelled the order to the cook and sat down to read an issue of Guideposts which Sam thought was an odd choice of late night reading. Every once in awhile the young guy would burst out laughing and then quiet himself when Sam shot him a look.

Sam thought it was weird anyone would find that magazine funny at all.

The only other patron walked over from his place by the window and set his coffee cup down tapping the rim for a refill. "Excuse me, I need more coffee." His voice came deep and soft with an undercurrent of command.

Sam turned to see who had the voice that rang as slightly familiar and was startled by the intensely blue eyes staring back. It was the man from the diner bathroom who came in when Sam was trying out his new Tangee from Betty.

Sam turned back and stared straight ahead; the handsome stranger looked away while his cup was being filled. He got up to leave for his booth when he lightly placed his fingers on Sam's forearm.

Sam jerked away, "Look I'm not interested…are you following me or something?" The blue eyed, rumpled stranger looked at Sam so sincerely he couldn't help but be drawn in to the man's gaze, "There is a storm coming."

"Excuse me?"

The man pointed to the huge glass window, "There is a storm coming and …" The young man reading the magazine slammed his fist on the counter and stared hard at the blue eyed stranger. He leaned in and whispered, "Be careful of the storm." Sam heard a flapping sound and man was gone. Sitting on the counter was an odd silver coin, Sam looked around and stuck it in his pocket.

Soon after the guy brought out their food and gestured to the door, "Go we are closing now." Sam hitched his thumb toward the sign, "It says twenty four hours." Sam figured he was leaving anyway so didn't call him out on his rudeness. The door locked behind him and the lights went out with only one, the glow from the antiquated jukebox.

Sam booked it back to the motel as quick as he could.

…

Castiel appeared in the darkness, eyes glowing white hot and staring at the young angel, he snapped his fingers and the lights came on, "You slammed your fist down to me you insolent little soldier."

"I'm sorry my captain but you know its not your time with them."

"When is my time, when it's too late?"

The younger angel dropped to his knees in supplication, "Forgive me, I'm only thinking of you, my captain I love you."

Castiel softened and stroked the soldiers face, "I forgive you."

He grabbed his leaders hand and worked kisses over it as the garrison captain watched him and slid a thumb over the angels bottom lip, "I am so lenient with you pretty things."

The angel rolled his eyes up and smiled, "Let me pleasure you."

Castiel cocked his head frowned, "You all know I keep myself unspoiled in all ways, responsibility and power comes with true sacrifice. Virtue is a gift actually and its sad more of you don't see it."

"Please captain could I just touch it…kiss it?"

He opened his trench coat and nodded, "Very well but nothing else." The angel hugged him around and waist tightly, "Oh thank!" Castiel snapped his fingers and room was again only lit by the old jukebox. A deep sigh came from the darkness.

…

Sam rushed through the door and dropped the bags then set down the shakes, he fished out the old silver coin and got out his computer. Dean was lazily playing with himself sated on beer and pizza, he was showered at ready for fun, "Sammy the pizza was perfect, everything I like. Where were you?"

Sam turned from the computer, "I didn't get you a pizza."

"Well I got one and it was great, I saved you some. Whatever you got there stick it in the mini fridge and I'll eat if for breakfast, I'm stuffed. Get your little butt over here and give big brother some lovin'."

Sam rubbed the coin in his fingers then looked at his brother splayed out naked and hard and there was no contest. The coin sat forgotten and he stripped down, quickly showered and joined Dean on the bed.

"Sammy sit on my face awhile I guess I'm still hungry." Sam straddled his brother's face as Dean opened him up and began a long, warm lick over his clenched bud, he poked the tip inside lazily twirling and working saliva around until his brothers tender skin was glistening.

Sam tried to relax but his mind was elsewhere jumping from the angel perched on the roof of the motel to the odd encounter at the diner with the blue eyed stranger to the rare, old coin he left for a simple cup of coffee.

Dean assumed he wasn't doing enough and took first one then the other testicle inside his mouth and that did it, Sam moaned as the delicate orbs were gently tongued, tugged and sucked. He would only trust his brother with something that fragile and Dean handled them with the skill of a man in love thinking only of his partner's pleasure.

Dean took his tongue and carefully pushed one out and then the other continuing a slow nibble along the tender perineum back to the relaxing hole. He gave it a wet kiss with his swollen lips and groaned, "Sammy take my cock."

Sam slid down Dean's body and centered himself grasping the stiff muscle and guiding it inside moving until he bottomed out then leaning down and resting on Dean's chest.

Dean was very long and Sam very tight making it easy to stay locked and still in each other's arms. Dean kissed the rings on Sam's fingers, first the promise ring on his right hand then the engagement ring on his left.

They worked perfectly together moving and moaning as they went, Sam's cock doing a slow slide over Dean's abdominal muscles. Dean could tell when his brother was close, he locked his arms tight around his waist and held him in place as Sam ejaculated between them. Dean came soon after, he pushed Sam to a sitting position again.

"Feed me Sam."

Sam drew his long fingers across the puddle and pushed them into his brothers mouth looking down at Dean mesmerized as the pink tongue lapped the semen off until it was all gone. Sam fell to the side exhausted planning to talk about the nights strange events on the way to Bobby's house. Tonight was just for them and work could wait.

Sam closed his eyes and smiled letting out a long sigh as Dean pulled open his cheeks and cleaned and kissed Sam to sleep.

TBC

**(Just a reminder, references to angels, demons, Castiel and Lucifer are just hints for the second part of Paint It Black.)**


	109. Promise

Dean let Sam drive for awhile as he busied himself straightening out all the money that was thrown at him during his striptease. Every time Dean found a phone number written on one he put it in a separate pile, Sam glanced over getting pissed off over the growing size of that pile.

Dean was pleased with himself, it wasn't that he was going to call any of them but it was an ego boost to a former male whore. He rolled his eyes sideways and grinned when he saw Sam's tightly pursed lips and hard stare toward the road.

"Aw baby don't be like that, you know why I'm separating those out?"

Sam's jaw tightened ,"I can't imagine, enlighten me."

"Cause those are the ones I'm going to spend first, pay for our gas…snacks, you know get rid of them. Of course five hundred bucks is a lot to spend between here and Bobby's." Dean chuckled under his breath.

"Five hundred phone numbers?"

"Well Sam to be fair there are some fives and tens in here…not many mind you but still."

Sam tried not to take the bait but finally Dean got to him, he kept glancing over getting more upset at the smug expression on his brother's face, "I promise you one thing Dean Winchester you will never cheat on me again, you think I'm a joke when I say your mine well I'm not kidding. You think you're possessive? Brother you have no idea the short leash I'm keeping you on."

Dean looked at Sam surprised at the tone and anger in his voice, "Geez Sam take it down a notch I was fucking with you about the phone numbers. I'm in this for the long haul but I guess giving you a ring killed your sense of humor. Your getting damn bossy Sam, don't to a role reversal on me. Your acting like a kid."

Sam saw a place to pull over down a little country road and slammed on the breaks, he put the car in park and stuck his finger hard on Deans chest, "Listen to me, I'm not your kid, I'm not the permanent bottom and I don't take orders from you Dean. By the end of this summer I'll have you on a literal leash you got that? You're the one that needs a strong hand not me."

Dean was still fumbling with the bills trying to make them neat and avoiding his brother's wrath for some imaginary infraction.

When he was done he rolled up the ones with numbers and shoved them in Sam's pocket for him to spend thinking it would make Sam feel better and the rest he carefully gathered up and tucked safely in Sam's backpack. "Sammy you spend the bad ones on whatever you want. The rest you take care of for the wedding, honeymoon or anything you want."

Sam relaxed and finally gave Dean a smile, "You earned it all, I didn't do anything its your money Dean. You should have it, get yourself something really special."

Dean looked at him with confusion, "Seriously are you on your period because I haven't noticed any feminine products in your duffle Sam. First you rag about my teasing and you're going to make me pay all summer for something I don't know what really…now you're all sweet? What the hell man, I don't get you."

"I've changed Dean, I'm going to take care of you now, the numbers just…I know I went off but as for the short leash well that's a possibility. I can be your bitch boy no problem but damn it Dean I want you to be mine." Sam's hands were shaking in his lap, "I want to be able to do things to you like I always wanted."

Dean turned to Sam giving his full attention, "Ok like what, the leash? I can walk on a leash…get spanked, fucked, tied up, molested and take any pain you can dish out so go for it. I'm stronger than you I'll always be able to take more than you Sam face it, so do your worst this summer but not on the honeymoon."

Sam finally forced his hands to stay still pressing them against his thighs, "You would let me? I don't want to really hurt you…much, I just like seeing you helpless but only with me. Not all the time, I guess seeing you up there on stage and all the money …people were shouting horrible crap and I was caught up in the moment but afterward I was mad, not at you I loved it. God I'm going fucking nuts Dean…what am I even talking about?"

Dean shook his head and laughed softly, "Your as fucked up as I am little brother, I'll do whatever you want I promise, you got me I'm yours forever. As for what your trying to say so badly I don't know, maybe all the years of my bullshit are catching up with you…I don't blame you Sam not one bit but just tone it down your kind of scary. You have to stop watching the nature channel and being all pushy, you want me soft I'll be soft for you but you know I like to dominate so get over yourself. We can take turns how about that for a compromise?"

"Ok Dean that's sounds fair…who goes first?"

"Sam it just sort of happens depending on the day or situation, its not something like hey Tuesday is rape fantasy day like spaghetti night at Bobby's…hey how about today its you. Boss me around , abuse me whatever you got a good start already because your being a dick."

Sam picked at a hole in his jeans, "I feel stupid now…anyway keep the money."

"See Sam we need to think of everything as ours not yours or mine since we are a real couple now. I love you babe and everything I've got is yours, me all I need is you and food, sex, gas money but otherwise really nothing. Oh if baby needed fixing of course or like I needed new shoes or…"

"I know what you mean Dee don't worry, well I don't need much either. Just you…god when did we get so sappy?"

"Since forever, since I knew I loved you like that or the other way around. Its always been there we just didn't call it what it was. Sappy, chick flick moments can be ok once in awhile but only with you."

….

They drove the rest of the way with one brother needing to touch the other, nothing sexual really just for comfort like they had since they could both remember and when they arrived at the salvage yard Bobby was waiting for them both.

Sam ran in forgetting his belongings and grabbed the man in a bear hug, "Missed you Bobby, I missed home." He let him drop and went to the oven and peeked in, "Real food!"

Bobby wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and said gruffly, "Well I heard you were livin' off noodles but don't expect this every night. Bad cooking or not Sam you're going to burn me some suppers."

Dean trudged in with two backpacks, and a duffle dragging behind him, he dropped them on the kitchen floor, "Wow smells great! Back away from the stove Sam you're not allowed to cook."

"I could make salads, I can't mess that up."

"No Sam I don't need a salad but knock yourself out."

….

While they were eating Bobby noticed the matching rings and smiled but didn't ask about them. Sam was grinning through the meal and he finally couldn't stand it any longer, he held up his hand and cleared his throat, "Bobby look…I'm going to do it, I said yes."

Sam sat there with his head bowed, long waves hanging over his face as he stared down at the table waiting for a response.

"I'm damn happy for both of you. Its been a long ride raising the two of you but I wouldn't trade one thing about it. Maybe you both didn't think so but I knew this was how it was gonna end because there wasn't any other way it could."

Dean took his brothers hand under the table, "If it wasn't for you Bobby, Sam and I might have been in the system, separated or worst. We don't say thank you enough for all the crap you put up with and you being ok with this means everything, you're our family."

…

Sam and Dean were in their old room together again, they laid there in the dark talking about the future.

"Dean we can't really get married, not like other people…we can't even have a wedding because there isn't anyone to invite. I don't mind though its good its just us right?"

Dean heard and sadness in his brother's voice and no matter what he said he couldn't change those facts of life for Sam and it hurt inside to know that what his fiancée wanted he couldn't give. Dean was a provider, he took care of things and made them happen especially for Sam but this time his hands were tied.

"Yeah Sammy its good its just us, that's all we need. No big fancy stuff, I say we spend it all on an awesome honeymoon together. Anywhere baby I'd even fly again just for you."

Sam sat up and smiled down at Dean, "You know where I want to go?"

"Dean threaded his fingers through the long soft hair, "Where Sammy, tell me and I'll make it happen."

"I want to go back to the beach and stay in the cottage, I want the carnival and the dancing, I want you to sing to me and it can be like my first time."

"That's it? I offer you the world and you want to go back to there…I thought you'd want something better."

"Dean there is nothing better, its where we took that chance and risked it all. That night could have ruined us forever and I could have lost you as a brother and had nothing but it was beautiful…perfect and I wouldn't change anything about it."

"Ok Sam you got it and you know what, your gonna have that wedding just you and me on the beach. Wear what you want and I'm going to have a photographer and flowers, hell I'll find someone to perform a ceremony and its going to be great."

Dean felt Sam rest on his chest and the wet warmth work its way over his skin, "Don't cry Sam I hate it, I feel like I hurt you or something."

"I'm going to give everything for you Dean, you're never going to have to worry about working or hunting and you can do whatever you want."

"Sam I'm not house husband material you know that and don't tell me you don't miss hunting even a little."

"The only thing I miss about it is doing it with you, I can help protect you out there."

"Sam lets get from point A to point B and then the rest will work itself out."

….

Dean fell asleep and started having the nightmares, Sam imagined they were pretty consistent, John and other monsters, death and blood. He soothed him like always but when Dean cried out, "Find me!" He bolted up in bed wide awake; Sam could see the relief on his brother's face when he saw the hazel eyes looking at him. Dean rested against him eyes still open, "What did you dream about Dee?"

"I was lost Sammy…never mind it was just a dream."

….

They rested up at home a couple days and the morning the brothers were heading out Bobby followed them to the Impala, "When you boys get back I told Dean I have a surprise for you both, a wedding gift."

Sam was excited, "What is it?"

Bobby swatted Sam with his ball cap, "What part of when you get back didn't you understand? Now get out of here!"

He watched them leave and knew no matter what, they had each other and that's all Bobby could have hoped for. When they got back he was going to give them both a fresh start.

…..

They retraced that week together first stop was Mackie's Diner to see Betty, they got their regular booth and sat down. A young waitress came over and Dean pointed to Betty, "Sorry honey we need Betty." He gave her a fiver to take the edge off the rejection and Betty hustled over as quickly as she could.

Both of them stood up and Dean was the first to hug her, "Betty you hot thing if Sam and I hadn't just got engaged I'd have you in the back of the Impala." She spanked his rear and laughed, "Should have warned me you were coming I would have went sans panties today."

Sam hung back smiling shyly, he never got the dirty banter between them and it made him a little uncomfortable, when she was done with Dean she decided to be gentle with Sam.

"So honey let me see that ring you got from mister perfect." Sam held out his hand, she grabbed it and examined the ring closely. "Who thought that up?"

Dean raised his hand, "Me."

"Genius! Dean you should be a jewelry designer, protection, sized for punching power and a diamond smack in the middle. Its beautiful, Sam your guy here is really special."

Sam looked at her through a tangle of bangs hiding his eyes, "I know Betty you don't have to tell me."

…..

Dean was finishing up Sam's fries while his brother was bent over, ass out looking over a map at the counter, he pushed the plate away, quickly went up behind him and did a quick rub of his crotch over Sam's rear, "Better put that thing away Sam, no telling what kind of pervert is going to want to get up in that little fanny you got stuck out like an open sign."

Sam kept reading the map and pushed back, "I think one already did…you want to hit the bathroom?"

…

Dean slammed Sam into the wall pinning his wrists after his brother cut him some slack and slid down a few inches. "Your ass is mine Sam, say it bitch…better get used to this because this is your life forever baby boy got it?"

Dean jammed his hand between his brother's legs and let his wrists go causing Sam to drop to his knees, he cried out when they hit the floor and he squeezed back the tears, "I got it Dean, I'm yours."

Sam skillfully undid Deans fly and worked him over with his mouth, at one point someone came in and used the stall next to them as Dean silenced Sam by filling his mouth with cock and grasping his hair tight.

When the man left he slid back out, Sam gagged and coughed while he struggled up but there was no recovery time, Dean tugged down Sam's pants pushing him against the wall then mounting him.

He squeezed his hand over Sam's mouth as he screamed into it, body tensed and nails trying to dig uselessly into the wall. Dean was quick this time pulling out and shooting over Sam's cheeks then tugged his brother's pants up again.

"There you go Sam, enjoy sitting in that for the rest of the trip."

Sam turned around angrily, "What about me…I didn't get off you bastard!"

Dean opened the door and peered out making sure they were alone, "Sucks to be you."

Sam shoved his back and growled, "I'll get you back for that."

Dean turned around and slowly walked backwards as Sam pressed him against the sink, "Count on it Dean."

Dean ducked under his arm and ran out the door yelling "I am counting on it." Sam chased him back to the car laughing and they kissed hard, argued about who would drive, if they should drive straight to the beach or stop over and everything else trivial.

Betty was standing outside having a smoke and watched the whole thing, she watched them drive off and she knew what was meant to happen finally did, that maybe there was hope for the world yet.

…..

Sam chewed a cuticle and watched Dean as he drove, "You were a real prick back there…I meant it Dean I'll get you I promise."

"And I meant what I said Sam, I'm counting on it."

Sam turned on some music and closed his eyes, "Good, drive faster."

TBC


	110. Frolic

Dean pushed through passing every motel on the way until they hit their destination. It was three in the morning when they pulled up to exactly the cottage off the beach where Sam lost his virginity. The lights from the carnival were distant but inviting and the waves crashing in the darkness brought back memories the brothers would never forget.

Sam grabbed the bags while Dean checked in and got the key, he jogged back and there was his brother waiting for him smiling under the haze of a bug filled porch light.

Dean leaned past him and unlocked the door, a slightly damp musty smell hit them and he turned on the lamp by the table. It was as they left it several years before, there of course had been a parade of tourists that had been there in between but everything looked the same except a new coffee table brought in after their sex fiasco there.

Sam grabbed the bags and brought them to the bedroom while Dean looked around checking things out, he ran salt along the sills and above the door. After the angels and demons sniffing around Dean wasn't taking any chances. He taped up sigils to prevent any errant godly creatures from getting in as well.

"What do you think?"

Dean turned and Sam was standing in the bedroom door wearing the robe he bought him, it was open and his brother looked especially beautiful. Dean tossed the tape on the table and walked over slipping his hands under the robe cupping a cheek in each hand.

"You look great baby but you always look great. Have you thought about how you're going to get me back?"

Sam smiled down at him, "Maybe, just let me run the show for a few days and I'll be happy. Let me be the strong one…that and pretty much being married to me for the rest of your life will be punishment enough."

"What do you mean run the show, Sam I don't want to bottom right now. It has to be when I feel like it."

Sam gave him a peck on the cheek, "Not that, if you don't want to do it I can live with it Dean. Just let me take charge, make choices …I think about the last time we were here and those guys made fun of us. You defended me and I was weak, I wont fail you like that again."

"Sammy you were a teen virgin worrying about getting banged by your brother, you had a lot on your plate and I didn't expect any more from you. Its my pleasure to defend you baby so don't worry about it."

"Dean lets go to the carnival tomorrow night."

"Well I had something else planned, something special."

"What?"

"A wedding."

Sam's cheeks flushed and he gave Dean that bashful look that drove him crazy, "Oh that's better than a carnival."

"We can go the next night ok?"

…..

They did nothing but sleep saving up for after the ceremony, Sam had no idea what Dean was going to do but he trusted him completely now and knew his brother could be "Sam romantic" anytime.

…

The next morning Sam tasted something sweet on his lips his tongue darted out and cleaned the frosting off as he opened his eyes. Dean was holding up a bear claw and smiling down at him, "Breakfast of champions! I owe you a beach day after ruining the last one over douche bag David."

Sam snatched it away and devoured it quickly, "Great I want to see you in a swimsuit again." Dean dug around in his bag and pulled out the cut offs, "Maybe I should wear these."

"No but you could model them for me."

Dean slipped them on and the thin seam held nothing in, "So these are not beach appropriate?"

Sam reached over and squeezed the head of Dean's dick, "No, not family friendly they might notice that redwood hanging out along with the fuzzy dice."

Dean bent over and looked back, "Still bad right?"

Sam slipped a finger inside the back and prodded around the tight pucker, "Terrible…only I should see this." He pushed partly in and Dean made a little noise, "Sam no."

Sam moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed his hips, "Just stay like that I want to play a little, please?"

Dean held his knees and felt the finger explore future, "Is this your payback?"

"There isn't any payback I said, I want to be able to touch you." He worked his finger in and out slowly but Dean never relaxed, Sam finally pulled it out and sighed, "Sorry I just wanted to …I don't know. You know what lets get ready for the beach."

Dean straightened up and slipped off the shorts tossing them in the trash can, "Ok Sam, sorry I just didn't feel like it. I have problems…after I gave you the ring I wanted to and it was good Sam really. I can't relax, hell if you want someone that bottoms all the time I'm not your guy. I love you Sam but you're stuck with me like this."

"I don't want that all the time Dean, if I never have it again I'll have to deal with it but maybe just once in awhile…like we can plan it and you can get your mind in the right state it would be ok."

Dean slipped on his trunks and sandals then put on his sunglasses, "I'm stupid right? I have this thing about my body even with you I have to be in control of it…look I don't want to talk about it right now I want to have a good day."

"I'm not dad, you can trust me now. I know better but yeah we can drop it, I don't want you upset with me."

Dean tossed him the sunscreen, "You can make it up to me by covering my lily white spots with lotion." Sam rubbed Dean down head to toe and when he was done Dean noticed his breathing changed.

"Got a work out covering all of this glory Sammy?"

"No I got a boner…damn it."

Dean turned around and Sam was at half mast in his board shorts, Dean grabbed a towel and headed for the door laughing out loud, "Sucks to be you, see you on the beach bitch."

Sam grabbed a towel and held it in front of him, "You're the bitch Dean!"

The word "doubtful" was caught on the breeze coming off the water as his brother ran away laughing.

…..

Dean waved to Sam from the water, "Sammy over here, come on frolic with me!" Sam dropped his towel next to Deans and ran out to swim with him. They enjoyed the warmth of the water, the easy day together with no worries and no angels, demons or humans to mess up their pleasure.

It felt like their days swimming in the pond, fishing and then laying on a towel together drying off and talking as kids. They needed this time because that evening was their bonding ceremony and a big step forward.

…..

They sat at the outdoor restaurant for lunch and Sam picked at his chicken salad, Dean was unaffected by nerves and pointed to Sam's salad, "Eat, starving wont make it any better. I can't have you passing out tonight from hunger."

Sam finished it not really tasting anything, he played with the ring on his finger as Dean finished his iced coffee, "I'm nervous…I don't know why, Jess said its not real anyway remember?" Sam looked down at the table, "Other people have it for real, and legal you know?"

Dean grabbed his hands and kissed them both, "Its paper Sam, I can make a bonfire with the marriage certificates that people treat like toilet paper. We have something a lot of them don't, with us its real right from birth Sam and that's no lie. We loved each other forever so fuck them, I got nineteen years of love under my belt from Sam Winchester and as far as I'm concerned the ceremony is for us and no one else."

"Your right, its scary because I can't love anyone like you, I can't lose you Dee that's why I want you safe. I want to be the bread winner and fuck all the hunting and bullshit, people died before we helped them and they will keep right on dying with or without us."

"Sam we make a difference, if one person is in a better position than before we helped them it's a win baby. Besides I feel it coming…something bigger than us and you're going to have to promise to stand by me then. I can't do it all alone anymore, I tried without you and I'm no good."

"Ok Dean if this something bigger happens I'll be there right next to you taking it all on I promise."

….

They went back and showered together, Dean sat on the edge of the tub and sucked Sam until his knees buckled and he hung on to his brothers shoulders as Deans throat fluttered around his cock, Dean took the edge off Sam's nerves and enjoyed the flavor that was exclusive to his brother. He soaped between Sam's legs and cheeks fingering him awhile getting him ready for after the ceremony.

…...

Dean tossed Sam's clothes on the bed, easy white linen pants and shirt to match his own. They took photos of each other and together sending them to Bobby, the response? "You kids look great!"

They held hands and looked at each other, "Are you ready for the rest of your life Sammy?"

"I've been ready for years."

They stepped outside and approached the torches.

TBC


	111. The Big Night

Dean had done it up right, the minister was there waiting with a photographer. It was simple, Dean handed Sam a bunch of black roses then they turned to the minister and Dean nodded, "Go for it."

The minister looked at them both and smiled, they looked so beautiful together he was dumbstruck for a moment and then began.

"Dean are you ready to take Sam as your husband, to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship? Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the peaceful and the chaotic, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful, the threatening and the inviting. Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him as long as you both shall live?"

Dean's voice shook as he held Sam's hand slipping the gold band on top of the other, "Yeah absolutely."

Sam was giving Dean full dimples when the minister spoke to him.

"Sam are you ready to take Dean as your husband, to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship? Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the peaceful and the chaotic, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful, the threatening and the inviting. Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him as long as you both shall live?"

Sam slipped the gold band on top of the other and answered enthusiastically , "Yes!"

They threw themselves at each other groping and kissing as the photographer snapped pictures in what the minister thought was for the photographers own personal collection rather than for the couple, "Boys…boys we aren't done."

They broke apart and Sam held the black roses in front of his crotch, he looked down at Dean, "I'd give you some of my flowers but I don't have enough as it is."

Dean put his hands in front of himself and noticed the photographer, "My eyes are up here buddy and Sam's ass better not show up on some butt rapist porn site! I knew you should have worn underwear Sammy."

Sam turned around and looked down, "White linen and no underwear I thought that's what you wanted?"

The minister prayed for patience, "Alright are we ready to go on?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah please let's get it over with."

"Great do you have anything to say to each other?"

Dean pulled out a note card and stared down at it, "You know I'm going to do that later in private." Sam tucked his back in his pocket, "I'll do my later in private with you Dean."

"I now pronounce you bonded soul mates."

Dean frowned, "What now? That sounds like some kind of PC crap."

"Ok I now pronounce you husband and…wife?" He looked hopefully over to Sam, "Is that better, traditional?"

"I'm not a girl damn it Dean!"

"I didn't tell him to say that!" He glared at the minister, " Look I thought you knew how to gay it up or I would have gotten someone else…if you want a tip do it right."

The minister let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright I think I know what you want, I'll gay it up for you, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Dean went in for a kiss and stopped turning to the minister, "And?"

He looked at them confused, "And what?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll do it myself, Mister and Mister Dean Winchester."

Sam smacked him with the roses, "Sam and Dean Winchester I'm not your bitch besides it doesn't make any sense the way you say it."

Dean grabbed him around the waist and waved to the photographer, "Get a bunch these," He grabbed Sam around the waist and grinned, "Shut up and kiss me bitch wife…lady Winchester…oh I like that we need a castle."

Sam squeezed his face, "You shut up and kiss me."

The kiss was done like a thousand times before but this time it was the first kiss on their new path in life. The photographer had them lit correctly and he and snapped away, when it was all said and done Dean tipped the minister a fifty and told the photographer to come back at sunrise so they could have more taken.

…

They walked together down the beach in the dark with only the lights from the sailboats and the distant carnival, the brothers held hands and didn't speak much. They made it back to the cottage eventually and when they entered both went to the bedroom.

They quickly undressed and Dean got the champagne, he popped the cork smacking Sam in the forehead.

"Oh crap, Sammy are you ok?"

Sam rubbed his head and his eyes involuntarily filled with tears, "I swear to god I'm cursed or something, its always me that gets hit with stuff, nut shots …falling, what's wrong with me, I swear it's the demon blood."

"Sam to be fair I've had plenty of nut shots and as far as I know I never drank demon blood…come to think of it I've had so many in my life I don't think there are any babies in our future, sorry Sammy."

Sam was looking in the mirror watching the skin turn red, "Yeah well I really didn't think there would be." Dean fished an ice cube out of the bucket and wrapped it in a wash cloth pressing it to Sam's forehead, "There you go," he voice was tender, "I'm sorry."

Sam kissed him, "Thanks Dee you're always looking out for me." Dean tossed the wash cloth and pulled back the covers slipping in, Sam followed and they covered up. The breeze through the window coming off the water was chilly and Dean stretched himself over Sam grazing his lips then sucking the soft, pink tongue that darted out soon after.

Dean worked fervent kisses over the arched neck teasing, nipping as he traveled to a stiff nipple pulling with his teeth and pinching the other tightly. Sam moaned under his brother's skilled touch.

Dean knew every single trick to force a response out of Sam's body as he nibbled his way between the muscled thighs and when Sam pushed up his hips Dean forced them back down with his hands, "Patience baby boy I'll get there eventually." Sam forced himself to relax but a shiver ran through him, "That's is Sam…you're being so good for me now…its better when I take over isn't it?"

Sam clenched his fists in frustration as Dean flicked the delicate skin under the head of his cock over and over until he groaned in agony and begged, "Please just kiss it ." Dean pinched the head lightly and placed a wet kiss over the weeping slit, "Like that…is that what you wanted?"

Before Sam could give the incoherent response floating on his tongue Dean plunged down the shaft with his mouth hitting base and pulling back up, "You want more?"

"Please...yes."

Dean worked it like a pro bobbing perfectly and quickly as Sam stared down the length of his own body locking with the big green eyes staring back, Dean knew eventually Sam would force it and when he felt the large hand clamp down on his head the hair being tugged Dean gave in letting Sam pick the pace as his head was held in place while the long cock was slid in and out of his throat.

Dean held off his gag reflex until Sam swung his legs over his brother's shoulders and pinned his head, that was when he started to panic as his brother grunted shooting thick and hot for what seemed forever to Dean. When Sam was done he relaxed.

Dean immediately pulled off and coughed up the come in his hand, "Roll over, hands and knees." Sam moved slowly feeling lethargic after the orgasm, Dean smacked him with his free and Sam got in position pushing himself against his husband but Dean smacked him again, "Hold still Sam, be a good boy for me."

Sam held very still but his breath was coming so quickly Dean was afraid he was going to pass out, "Baby please relax for me, you know how to take this."

"Not like this…not married its exciting…can't help it Dee." When Sam felt the slippery warm liquid push inside him slicking his passage he dropped his chest to the bed and raised himself trying to impale himself but Dean stopped, "Sam stop it, if you keep doing this then I'll wait."

He heard his brothers voice almost a sob, "Stop teasing me please Dean." Dean wiped the remainder against Sam's cleft and shoved himself inside, "Is this what you want…you got it little brother, better love it bitch because its mine and I'll have it when I want it." Dean fucked with wild abandon loving the ownership of it all and when Sam felt the tension run through his lovers body Sam clenched tightly trapping him milking every last bit he possibly could.

Dean gasped, "Sammy I love you…baby let go." Sam twisted his long legs over Deans locking them together and dropped to the bed pulling his brother along with him, "Who owns who Dean?"

They laid together Sam refusing to let go until his leg cramped and Dean felt too heavy then he released, Dean rolled off beside him and closed his eyes. "Sam you do own me but I love it."

They both went to sleep and eventually worked their bodies together in a dream filled hug. Sam's fingers kept wandering and Dean kept slapping them away.

…..

When the alarm went off at dawn they got up, dressed and met the photographer back at the beach.

The brothers smiled and posed as newlyweds on their first bright new day together.

Dean bought them breakfast by the pier and Sam decided sore ass or not this day was going to be perfect. He ate everything on his plate for once to please his brother and when they got back they changed into shorts and t shirts, Sam grabbed his camera and they were off to the carnival.

…..

They walked hand in hand Sam feeling happy and confident, not the timid sixteen year old on the beginnings of a relationship out of the closet and into the light. This time Sam paid for them to get in and proudly walked with Dean knowing he had the best guy there.

Dean kept glancing at Sam and smiling to himself. For once Dean could let his guard down and know Sam would have his back if anything happened. It was a luxury that was a long time coming.

"Sammy over there let's play that!" Dean dragged him over to a shooting gallery and pointed to the biggest and most obnoxious thing in the booth, a huge pink teddy bear almost as big as Mister Dee. "Sam I'm going to win that bitch and we can bring him home for the big guy…keep him company instead of sitting alone upstairs."

Sam shook his head and smiled, "Dean I don't think Mister Dee minds being up there by himself."

Dean voice got a little quieter, "Well I sure did…ok anyway I'm getting him."

"Its pink don't you mean she?"

"No he, I'm calling him Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Maybe Ms Samantha …no I got it, Bitch Samantha."

"Charming."

Dean tried his hardest but the game was getting the best of him and thirty dollars later he reached for the little black widow he kept in his shorts pocket, "I swear to god I'm really gonna shoot that bastard duck for real Sam."

Sam grabbed his hand before he pulled it out, "Dean behave, I'll talk to the guy."

Sam grabbed the carny by the shirt and shoving a twenty in his face, "Look my husband just pissed away thirty bucks of stripper cash on that flipping pink bear, take this and call it even or I'll kick your ass."

The man stared up at the huge, perturbed young man and took the twenty, "Yeah sure kid take it in good health." Sam let him go and nodded, "Good call," he grabbed the giant pink bear and handed it to Dean who hugged it like a kid on Christmas morning, "Wow thanks Sammy!"

Sam grabbed a big stuffed green snake and wrapped it around his neck, "And for having a rigged game I'm taking this for my uncle," Sam spotted a stack of garish tiaras and grabbed four, he put one on, stuck on Dean's head and put the other two stacked on the teddy bear, he tossed another ten on the counter, "this is for the tiaras."

"Sammy why four, two for us and who else?"

"One for Ellen and one for Jess then we can all be queens."

"Speak for yourself Sam I'm no queen."

Sam and Dean wore their weirdness like a badge of honor and even though almost everyone else around them held their quirks and oddities out of sight from the world the Winchesters knew with them it was pointless so why not enjoy the ride.

TBC


	112. Fun House

They stood outside the house of horrors holding hands and looked at each other, "Sam we have on tiaras and I have a giant pink bear and you have a big stuffed snake around your neck…sure your brave enough to do this because this time I'm pretty sure someone is going to call us a couple of fruits and I'm not get Bitch Samantha bloody."

"So set her down first."

Dean brightened at the great idea, "Good plan Sammy, that's why I married you…that big sexy brain of yours."

They got their tickets and went in, two brothers, a bear and a snake. Sam rounded the corner and there was the clown bobbing and laughing at him, he squeezed his eyes tight and took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

Dean rubbed his back, "You ok babe?"

"Yeah you know I have my clown thing."

"You're doing great princess hang in there…whose Deans brave little wife?"

"Shut up Dean."

Sam smacked him in the face with the snake and walked ahead, Dean struggled to see over Bitch Samantha and keep up with Sam and his long legs, finally Sam waited up in the hall of mirrors and they stood there meeting in the middle. A voice came out of nowhere, "Holy crap I didn't know this was a pride parade!"

Four young guys had just come in, the big one with the shaved head nudged his friend and whispered loudly, "I wonder which of them wears the crown when they bang."

Dean was seething, "It's a fucking tiara asshole and the answer is both!" He turned to Sam, "Hold Bitch Samantha."

Sam took the bear away and took off their tiaras, "No Dean I'm doing this with you." Sam stood over them and looked down, "Apologize to my husband." Bald guy shoved Sam, "Piss off fruit."

One of them took a swing at Sam but he took Dean's forearm to the throat. "See Sam I told the word "fruit" would be used.

The brawl was on, it was four against two but the Winchesters had taken down bigger, scarier things than this and as Sam was kneeling on the chest of one and pounding the other in the face with his shiny new engagement and wedding set Dean caught a glimpse of the pentacle pattern along with the divot the diamond took out of the guys forehead and Deans heart melted.

Dean caught Sam's eye for a second, "God baby you are my Amazon goddess…love you so much."

Sam smiled and continued pounding as Dean tripped one trying to get away, "Love you too baby now lets finish this I'm hungry."

They left the four there in the hall of mirrors beaten down, one of them would have a lifetime reminder of what an asshole he was from the pentacle shaped scare.

….

They got back to the cottage and ran to the door laughing and practically fell in the door, Dean arranged the bear on the couch and admired him, " Mister Dee is yours but this big pink bitch is all mine." Sam dropped the snake and dropped the tiaras next to them, "We made a good haul right?"

"We sure did baby, we sure did."

…..

They walked into the same fancy restaurant they went to years before and Dean grinned when he looked up and saw the same waiter, "Hey look Sammy its mister free range beer!" The waiter frowned and then put on a happy face, "Oh yes I remember you even after all this time…how nice to see you both again."

Sam cleared his throat and Dean stopped staring at him, "So I guess we can start out with some beers, what do you suggest?" Dean batted his eyes at the man, "Go on tell me about the special beers again."

"Well as you know the beer is from a local microbrewery and this season they did something special for us, in addition to our regular selection we have also carry the citrus twist beer…organic."

The waiter closed his eyes and waited, Dean made a face and looked up at him, "Citrus beer…your fucking with me right?"

"No."

"So what's the twist, it comes with a bottle of whiskey to wash the flavor out of my mouth?" Sam kicked him under that table, "You've had worse things in your mouth."

"Like what Sam your sweaty balls? Well what the hell it can't be any worse than that give us two fruit beers and um…well be on standby encase I need to spit it up and order something else."

The waiter dropped his head and went to get the beer. "So my sweet Sammy what looks good to you?"

"My ass feels better."

Dean leaned forward suddenly very interested, "Really…so think you might want to ride this stiff …"

The waiter slammed the beers on the table, "Ready to order?" Dean grabbed the beer and examined it, "Now just hold on, let me taste this."

Dean took a huge swig and his face blanched, "Oh my god this beer is hands down the worst thing I ever tasted…its like a bag of used jocks fucked a lemon and had a baby…Sam seriously taste it!"

Sam drank and set the bottle down, "Its good, refreshing. I'll drink his just bring him something boring."

Dean fake heaved and slid his bottle away from him, "Now I need to eat to get the taste out."

Sam sat there with his arms folded, "A bag of used jocks fucked a lemon and had a baby? Really Dean you're a huge jerk."

"Well I'm huge."

Eventually they managed to order food and top it all off with dessert, Sam had chocolate lava cake and Dean had apple cranberry walnut pie with ice cream. Sam tipped the poor waiter well and Dean heard the music, "Come on baby boy lets do a little slow dancing."

"I suck at that Dee you know that."

Dean grabbed his hand and they went into the throngs of couples, "You're dancing with me Sam." He left his brother standing in the middle of the crowd and went to do a request. He came back and held Sam until the song ended and theirs started.

"As Long As I Live" started as the chanteuse began to sing.

Maybe I can't live to love you as long as I want to.  
Life isn't long enough baby, but I can love you as long as I live.

Maybe I can't give you diamonds and things like I want to,  
But I can promise you, baby, I'm gonna want to as long as I live.

Dean tried to twirl Sam almost propelling him into another couple then decided to keep his big little brother as close to him as possible.  
As the song finished Dean pulled Sam off the floor and found a booth, they sat and Dean held his hands, "Ok this was my speech for the wedding." Dean handed Sam a blank note card."

"You didn't write anything."

"I can't write things Sam but I can wing it so here goes, you make me feel like I can be someone, be anything I want and I'm more than what I see in the mirror. You let me know I'm pretty but more important than pretty you let me know I'm worthy, wanted and loved. That you love me with no conditions and being with you is like a get out of jail free card because anywhere without you is like a prison."

Sam kissed Dean's ring, "My turn now," Sam grabbed the blank card and pulled out a pen, he wrote "I love you" on the card and slid it over, "That's what I had I mine."

Dean picked it up and read it then tucked the card in pocket, " Sammy that's all I need."

"You're saving it?"

"I'll put it in the box I keep a lock of your hair, your baby teeth, mathletic trophy and the shells from the first time we were here. I save it all Sam, I'm a packrat."

"No you're a true romantic."

Dean grabbed his hand and stared down at Sam's ring, "That's crusted with some dudes blood…"

"Shut up Dean, anyway I would go through it all again. There isn't anything that would take me away from you…never again."

Dean sat back and looked past his brother, "Sure there is, school for years. This is our life Sam, there are always things that will keep up apart but I'll always find you no matter what. "

Sam laughed, "Well yeah Dean you know where my school is."

Dean grabbed his brother tightly and looked into his eyes, "No I mean anywhere Sam, not heaven or hell could keep me from you." He let go and the look on his face was hard, determined but his eyes were elsewhere. "Will you find me Sam, can you say the same and mean it?"

Sam felt worried about his brother's intensity, "Of course I think I just did, Dean yes no matter what I swear it."

Dean stood abruptly and took Sam's hand, "That's what I needed to hear."

TBC


	113. Sing It Again Sam

Dean guided Sam back onto dance floor and nodded toward a blue eyed man staring at them, "You remember him?" He was out of place, handsome, dark hair, rumpled suit and trench coat.

"Dean that's the guy from the diner…I think he's following me or us I don't know."

"Angel or demon, what do think?"

Sam remembered the angel on the roof of motel that night, the odd young man reading Guideposts at the diner that night and this man who approached him, "Angel for sure."

Dean looked back over the man was gone, "Well I had an angel and a demon at the place where baby broke down…I'm pretty sure but you can't stab someone on maybes so I let it go. See Sammy this is what I'm talking about, I need you with me this crap is going follow us where ever we go and sorry but you have to face facts it could happen at college."

"If it does then I'll deal with it then Dean, I can't live my life on what might happen and I wont throw this away on a chance."

"Its not a chance Sam its for sure and when would be the question."

Sam clenched his fists, angry at the thought of Dean manipulating him, "Stop it Dean, stop trying to make me quite school."

Dean looked up at him confused, "What…Sam no I didn't mean that I was just…"

"Let's just do another dance and screw that angel, back to hell with the demons I just don't care. Right now is for us and I can't let this be ruined. I have a surprise for you."

"God Sam I can't take any more surprises but now you peaked my interest what is it?"

"I can sing…sort of, not like you but I want to sing to you up there." Sam pointed to the stage but his hand was shaking…I'm scared I didn't get drunk enough."

Dean was shocked his brother the timid dancer and singer wanted to sing in front of strangers but he looked serious, Dean held up his hands, "Ok baby stay right here."

Fifteen minutes later he came back with a bottle of Walker Blue Label whiskey and handed it to Sam, "Here Sam drink some of this because I have to have this happen now that you said it out loud."

Sam took two large swigs and wiped his mouth, "Ok I feel it now." He took one more feeling the heat travel through him and he started to sweat. After awhile he broke into a smile and hugged his brother, "I'm ready, stand in front so I only have to look at you. This is your wedding present so I hope I don't make a total ass of myself."

Sam went to the stage with Dean and waited for the band to take a break, they did some fancy talk, greased some palms and the next set was all Sam's.

Dean stood in front smiling taking pictures of his big, handsome little brother in a suit and looking tipsy, people were talking and Dean turned around and yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

Sam adjusted the microphone and stared into the lights squinting and then he spotted Dean and relaxed, "Hi…um …I just got married and this is a song I practiced for the guy who's owned my heart for nineteen years…my husband Dean. Be gentle I've been practicing but I can't sing like him so…" It was a mixed crowd and they clapped for Sam, he plucked at a lot of heartstrings that night.

Flushed, deep shy voice and hair covering his eyes like a curtain the baby face with dimples would have won anyone over. He cleared his throat as the music started, "This song is called, "Wash Me Clean".

Sam hung on for dear life with both hands and closed his eyes, he voice was deep and even and Dean could see his face was full of emotion.

You swim, swim through my veins  
Drown me in your reign  
My desire carries no shame  
My will, will harbour no pain

Wash, wash me clean  
Mend my wounded seams  
Cleanse my tarnished dreams….

Dean looked up at him, Sam still wouldn't open his eyes but his voice crooned out the haunting words smoky and sensual. Dean thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

Swim, swim through my veins  
Drown me in your reign

Wash, wash me clean  
Mend my wounded seams  
Cleanse my tarnished dreams

Drink, drink from my spell  
Quench, love's drying well….

Sam finally opened his eyes and looked down at his brother, Dean was now taking a video of it with his phone and gave Sam a smile and a thumbs up.

Wash, wash me clean  
Mend my wounded seams  
Cleanse my tarnished dreams…..

The music slowly ended and Sam's voice trailed off, he broke out in a grin when people cheered and applauded. Sam pointed to Dean, "That's my husband!"

Dean hopped up and hugged Sam then raised his arms and shouted, "Is he great or what!" They kissed and Sam put his head down letting Dean lead him off stage.

Dean couldn't remember smiling that big or that much in his entire life, "Holy crap baby it was beautiful, you sounded like Dean Martin or something!"

Sam lost his balance and grabbed a post running to the ceiling, "Is it…is it over, did I do it?"

"You sure did Sammy wow I couldn't ask for anything more special."

Dean looked up at him then brushed the mop of hair off his face, "Want to go back to the cottage now? Let you sleep it off or …you know…something else?"

Dean helped Sam to the car and when they got back Dean decided to give him a wedding gift. He let Sam fall on the bed and took off his clothes deciding it wasn't going to be a rush job.

Dean undressed slowly and let Sam watch with glassy hazel eyes, "Sam you romanced me this time and I loved it, I'm all yours…I'm serious."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "Don't fuck with me Dean."

"No Sammy you're going to fuck with me."  
Dean got on the bed and positioned himself over his brother's hips and handed Sam a small bottle of lubricant then went to leave but Sam grabbed his arm, "Wait where are you going?"

Dean stared straight ahead toward the wall, "I should clean up first."

Sam grabbed his waist griping tightly, "No I don't care, if you shower you'll change your mind I'll take you clean, dirty, whatever Dean I just want you and we can clean up together after."

Dean's tongued darted out as he got a case of nerves, "I'll lube myself up then." Sam held onto him with one hand and poured a gelled pool of lube in the concave of his stomach running his free hand through it then held it up, "No you don't have to do anything I'll do it."

Sam pushed two fingers inside and started moving them open and shut gently, he looked up at Dean and smiled gratefully for the chance at him again. "I'll sing to you more often if I get this as a reward Dee."

Dean had his eyes closed concentrating on relaxing. "I'm getting comfortable with it Sammy, I love to give it to you really but its better if you're the one taking it."

Dean opened his eyes and saw the comment hurt his brothers feelings as his fingers stopped moving, "I mean but I like it with you…if I didn't I would even…"

"Sshhh…Dean you talk too much."

Sam pulled his fingers out and didn't bother to look at them, he wiped them on the sheets and would worry about it tomorrow, "Ok sweetheart ready for me?"

"As ready as I could ever be to have a redwood shoved up my ass…yeah I'm ready."

Sam was enjoying the view as he popped the head of his dick inside , Sam would never admit it to Dean but he loved the raw pain covering his face and the fact a tear slid down the side of his brothers chiseled cheek bone made it all the hotter.

Sam loved fucking Dean, he loved the power, the feeling and the fact he could take the toughest man he knew and cause those beautiful green eyes to water just from his penis shoving into the sweetest place on earth.

"Sammy…it hurts…god its good." A miracle happened and Dean actually started moving his hips as he worked his ass over Sam catching the cock just right inside of him.

Soon Sam stopped moving at let Dean do all the work controlling it at his own pace and soon enough Dean was keening and moaning, Sam was delighted with a long shot of come out of Deans cock over his chest without it ever being touched.

"Holy hell Dean that's so fucking hot!"Sam grasped him tightly raised his brothers body up with his hips and started pounding until he finished with a loud growling sound. Dean rested against Sam until his softened cock slid out on its own.

Sam held him like that, legs bent and on top like a baby, it was like his brother weighed nothing to Sam. He probed gently around the opening with his fingers and felt the heat coming off the slight swelling.

"Sammy you want to clean up now…sorry its not always pretty and magical, if it was I'd have the butt of angel."

"I'm fine, we can deal with the aftermath tomorrow morning…what a weird thing to say Dean."

"Ok its your fault when the sun shines and the bed looks like the tail end of a Roman orgy…yeah Sam angel butts, I bet their always clean and smell like gingersnaps and bubble gum."

Sam started laughing as he pictured it, "And only rainbows and unicorns would come out…my fingers would be covered in glitter instead of…"

"Gross Sam I offered to finger fuck myself."

"Why is it you can say stuff but its gross when I say it?"

"Because I'm funnier that's why besides glitter up my ass would hurt like hell."

Sam shoved him off none too delicately, "Fine lets shower, throw a blanket over this mess and lets get some rest Dean…I just can't wait to get home and see what Bobby has for us!"

TBC


	114. Samantha Singer

Bobby was over the moon excited, he got Ellen to help clean the place up and they both looked at the large envelope on the table, "Do you think they're gonna like it Ellen?"

"Of course, anyone would its perfect! We have everything arranged with Clay and Gary?"

"Yeah collar, paperwork and all, it's going to be real nice for them."

…

They pulled in late that night and slipped quietly upstairs not bothering to unpack until morning with the exception of Bitch Samantha, the snake and the tiaras which Dean insisted on bringing in. Dean coiled the snake up outside Bobby's bedroom door and went to their room. Sam had arranged the bears together on the big overstuffed chair and put a tiara on each one.

Dean slid his hand in the back pocket of Sam's jeans and gave his butt a squeeze, "They look really good together just like us." Sam kissed the side of his head then held his lips there, "We do look good together, can you imagine when people see us together what they must think? You're so gorgeous its not even normal Dean, I guess I'm kind of the big weird one."

Dean burst out laughing and shook his head, "Holy crap Sammy your fucking blind, you're the total package but that's ok I don't mind it if you don't have much of an ego, I have enough for both of us."

They went straight to bed and before Sam knew it Dean was softly snoring, he waited awhile until his brother started whimpering like clockwork and Sam rolled him into his arms. Dean mumbled, "Sammy…find me…find…" Sam whispered in his ear, "I'm right here, I always got you."

Deans eyes flicked open, "Good…I got you too Sam."

"Sorry Dee I didn't mean to wake you up, what were you dreaming about, the usual?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It was weird, I was lost and kinda desperate. I couldn't find you Sam it was bad, we could always find each other right?"

"Sure Dean of course because we aren't really apart much."

Deans eyes shimmered with tears, "I'd find you, I'd never let you be alone Sam." Sam gave him a worried look, "Yeah sure Dean it was just a dream you're a hunter, you can track with the best of them so I know you would find me, same here."

Dean got up and went to window, it was three in the morning and a warm breeze blew the curtains around his naked form, Sam thought he looked like a dream. The place was quiet but Dean couldn't sleep. Sam got up and slipped his arms around his waist, "Come back to bed baby it was a nightmare."

They both lay back down together. Sam worked kisses over his husbands neck then trailed back to his lips, "Do you feel better?"

"I guess, I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"Not always Sam."

Sam couldn't think of what he could possibly say to reassure him, he could only hold him until Dean fell asleep.

….

Dean shuffled into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee then stood and watched Bobby fry bacon, "Morning."

Bobby was unusually cheery, "Morning sunshine, get Sam and we can eat." Sam was already walking in and sat at the table resting his head on it, "I'm tired, Dean I need coffee."

Dean poured him a mug and set it in front of him, "There you go wife." Sam looked up his eyes obliterated by hair and his face covered in stubble, "You're the wife, you whimper like one when I'm f…"

They heard a pan slam on the counter, "Don't start now, no potty mouth dirty talk or bickering like a couple of old women got it?" Both answered in unison "Sorry Bobby."

He laid out a spread for them then sat down and cleared his throat, "So I have a surprise for you boys, I have a friend Clay and he's a minister. Ellen and I arranged a little ceremony for you two make it legal and all."

Sam stopped in mid bite of pancake, "What…Bobby its not possible!" Dean grabbed his uncle's arm, "Tell me Bobby it would make Sammy so happy."

"Well my friend Clay he's a hunter you know but we all moonlight as this or that, anyway he's a real minister and it would be all on the up and up but Sam I don't know if you'd like it."

"No Bobby I'll do anything tell me!"

"Well Sam you'd still be Sam Winchester but Dean is gonna marry Samantha Singer." Sam's smile vanished, "Say what now…who the hell is Samantha Singer?"

"You are just try to follow me here, Sam Winchester…that's you Sam it doesn't change but you get a second ID as Samantha Singer, we need a photo and all for it so we get that done today. You and Dean get married and its filed as Samantha Singer married to Dean Winchester and my buddy Gary at the courthouse makes it all legal and nice. You get an official marriage license and new ID and driver's license as Samantha Winchester."

Sam sat back and folded his arms, "So what Bobby its like an extra ID like my other ones except really legal?"

"Yeah something like that, might have to take off those sideburns and shave really good for her photo, this way you get what you want and everything that comes with marriage Sam. You're not really a girl…"

Dean started laughing, "Yeah sorry there isn't enough duct tape in the world to hold back that big old cock of Sam's." Bobby pushed his plate away and sighed, "See Dean that's what I mean, potty mouth."

"Sorry Bobby but honestly though where would you saddle that thing…its like a…"

Sam hissed, "Shut up Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes toward Sam and gave him a grin, "So…Samantha what do you say?"

"I'll go shave you get the camera."

…

Bobby and the brothers were sitting in Gary's office, Gary slid the ID over for Samantha Singer then the drivers license for Samantha Winchester, he had the paperwork for Samantha and Dean to fill out and a stack of documents for her. According to the great state of South Dakota Samantha was a nineteen year old girl born the same day as Sam. Suddenly Bobby was a father as long as no one decided to untangle the paper trail.

They got the marriage license and some official copies, Gary tapped a pen on the desk staring at Sam, in the photos he was plucked, shaved and his mop of pretty hair was even prettier. Betty's gift of Tangee came in handy and a little of Ellen's makeup help created enough of an illusion for some passable headshots of Samantha for the drivers license.

Dean was thrilled, he had a lifetime of girl jokes saved up for just this type of thing, "Samantha your beautiful, wow I can't wait to break in that nice piece of trim in those jeans of yours."

Dean leaned over and squeezed a phantom boob, "Honk honk." Sam punched him so hard he toppled over in the office chair, "Go to hell Dean you damn jerk."

Dean grabbed the edge of the desk and looked over at Gary, "She's on the rag so forgive her Samantha is a huge bitch sometimes."

Gary shot Bobby a sympathetic look, "You put up with this?" Bobby smacked Dean with his ball cap, "Behave! Sorry Gary he's just a kid."

Sam gave his uncle a sour look, "Dean is twenty four, that hardly qualifies him as a kid."

Dean was back in his seat and rummaging through a bowl of kiddy mix candy taking out all of the Tootsie rolls not bothering to listen, he put three on the desk and held the bowl over his head, "Hey you got anymore of those? What a shitty candy selection. Samantha you still like gummy worms right?"

Sam let out a long sigh, "Yes Dean I still like gummy worms," He looked in the bowl with Dean, "Why did you see any?"

Dean chuckled, "Nope just wondering." He flicked Sam on the ear and put the bowl back.

Bobby had one nerve left and they were both chewing their way right through it, "Any way Gary like I said, kids…I'm including Sam in that."

Sam picked up the the marriage license and stared his signature, "Its real, I'm really Dean's wife…husband I mean, and its legal. I use my Sam Winchester for everything, I'm still Sam so Samantha is just me as Dean's wife and I use her when we need to then."

Gary pointed to Bobby, "You owe me, I'm in deep shit if anyone found out but if you guys are happy then congratulations. Well everything is signed, filed, done. She's real, Sam's real, he's both so now go enjoy your life boys."

Sam gathered everything up, double checked it and put it all in his backpack.

Bobby wiped his eyes, "Damn emotional crap, might as well call me Roberta." Dean started to open his mouth then thought better of it.

…

Ellen, Bobby and the boys went that evening to Clay's church. Ellen got a photographer because she wanted it all documented not just for them but Bobby and her as well. They waited for the boys who were following in the Impala.

….

Dean pulled up in front of the country church and got out opening the door for Sam, they were both in their good suits and had black rose boutonnieres on their lapels. Dean held out his hand and Sam gladly took it, Dean watched his tall stretch of brother exit the car and stand to his full height. Dean fussed with his hair finger combing it off his face. "Sammy you got a beautiful face let everyone see it…you're a really handsome guy."

Sam was relieved the Samantha reference wasn't brought up, "Thanks Dean you look great to."

They walked inside holding each other's hands both holding a giant teddy bear and walked up to the minister, they posed for photos with Bobby and Ellen then just the two of them then some with Mister Dee and Bitch Samantha both bears wearing tiaras.

The Reverend did a simple ceremony and blessing but it didn't matter because it was official and real for them in a church with two people there that loved them the most. Bobby and Ellen were the closest thing to a mom and dad they had.

The minister smiled at them both, "Do you have anything you'd like to say to each other? Sam and Dean hadn't prepared anything because they professed their love over and over, fought, made up and fucked all the time so it seemed redundant.

Dean thought of something that had been on his mind since his bad dream, "Sam I promise I'll always be there for you no matter what, if your lost I'll find you. If something happens and with our line of work who knows…anyway I'm all yours, I promise I'll be faithful, you're my heart Sammy forever I love you."

Sam could see the haunted look in his eyes, since the dream Dean had been almost desperately clinging to Sam each night, "Dean I'll always be there for you and let me reassure you baby I'll always be there. Life is uncertain but the one thing you can count on is me."

Sam paused to wipe his eyes, " You're my world, without you there is no magic…no reason to smile. I love you."

Clay raised his arms and declared, "I now pronounce you man and wife, husband and wife….husband and husband…whatever you get the idea. Its official boys."

Dean grabbed Sam and tried to lift him up but stumbled into a pew, Sam grabbed him and hefted Dean up bridal style, "Your mine now Dean."

Dean gave him a big, wet kiss, "Good luck with that Samantha, you're a big girl aren't you…big hot Amazon princess."

Sam put him down and whispered, "Alpha wolf bitch, hope you like getting bred tonight." Dean whispered back, "Hope Samantha enjoys getting her virgin pussy fucked."

Sam straightened up, "I'm not a virgin." Dean winked at him, "Yeah but its your first time as Samantha Winchester and I bet that prude has a permanent case of knee lock so she better be ready!"

Clay cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Are you both done?" Dean pulled out his wallet and slipped him a hundred. "I had to strip for that so spend it wisely."

Clay held it up then slipped it in his pocket, "Do I need to sanitize it first?" Dean shrugged, "I would, its got pervert germs for sure." Clay turned to Bobby giving him the same look Gary had, "I see what you mean."

…..

A mountain of photos taken later Ellen let photographer go. Dean watched him drive off leaving just the four of them, "Hey Ellen I don't think we got enough photos."

"Shut up Dean this is my pleasure, now I can make a brag book. Now if only you could give me a grandkid."

Dean smacked Sam on the butt, "We'll get right on that." Sam made a face, "After you Dean."

Bobby held the door for Ellen, "Go home and rest up boys Ellen and I are taking you both out for dinner and dancing then you both get your wedding gift from me."

Sam let out a squeal then stopped himself, Dean booked to the car and yelled, "Come one Sammy lets take a nap and rest up for tonight."

Sam hugged Bobby and then Ellen, "Thanks really you guys are the best…Bobby can you tell me what the gift is?"

"Go home and get some rest, trust me my surprise is worth the wait and you both deserve it."

…..

Bobby and Ellen watched them drive off, Dean wrote in the back window, "Just Married Bitches."

Ellen squeezed his hand, "You're a good man Bobby Singer, they are going to be so happy when you give them the gift."

Bobby squeezed her hand back, "Their kids Ellen, I want them to have a good start."

TBC


	115. The Gift

Sam and Dean met Ellen and Bobby at the restaurant with an adjoining ballroom, they were seated and the brothers were suddenly both self conscious in a place they hadn't picked. Dean held Sam's hand under the table but Ellen scoffed, "Really boys now you're both shy about it?"

Sam looked around nervously, "Well we didn't pick this and its …wait is that Clay?" Ellen waved her hand around, "Hunters, friends, people that know us, do what you want boys there is about twenty here with their wives, husbands, significant whatever…relax."

Sam put one of the tiaras on Ellen's head from the carnival, "Now your queen for the night Ellen." Ellen adjusted it and smiled at Bobby, "So how do I look?"

Bobby gave her an appreciative look, "Like a princess not a queen." Ellen blushed, "Well I think I like that better."

Sam gave Dean a little smile and Dean planted a big smooch on his lips, "So I can do that without taking someone in a back alley for an ass kicking?" Bobby nodded, "Knock yourself out son." Dean's eyes darted around mischievously, "Can I dooooo…this?" He grabbed Sam between the legs and Sam jumped.

Ellen laughed but Bobby gave Dean a hard look, "Sure but I wouldn't recommend it, we might get tossed out." They ordered and had drinks while they waited, Bobby pulled out a large envelope and slid it across the table to the brothers, "There, don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."

Sam picked up the envelope, his eyes were big as saucers as he turned the envelope in his hands, " Bobby what is it?"

"The directions to a buried treasure."

Dean snatched the envelope away, "Seriously?"

"No Dean just open the damn thing!"

Dean opened it up and pulled out a land title and some plate maps. Sam and Dean held it together reading it over, after a good fifteen minutes they looked at each other and then to Bobby, Sam flipped through it all again, "Bobby what is all this?"

Bobby pulled out a photo of the boys when they were younger standing in front of the same cabin Dean brought Sam, it was Bobby's best bug out cabin. "Its yours and all the property with it. Should be eighty three acres, it says there. The best part is the acres are bordered by protected forest, no one can build past your property."

Sam went over it again and saw Bobby had indeed transferred it all over to them, Dean chewed his fingernail nervously then tapped the plate map, "So all this marked off here is ours, your fucking with me right?"

Sam slid the documents over to Dean, "Its true, Dean its all ours!" Dean stroked the pages with his fingers as if losing contact would make it all vanish, he started crying. Dean couldn't help it, Bobby frowned, "Geez son I didn't want you to bawl over it."

Dean rolled his eyes up to the faux star lights above the dining room, "You just don't know what it means, I never had anything and expected even less, Sam and I lived by your good graces and now you give us all this? Bobby that all must be special property, are you sure?"

Bobby shrugged, "Its done so don't worry about it, oh and this is under Sam and Dean Winchester…sorry Samantha. Look you're my boys, all I got besides Ellen, who else am I giving to?"

Sam bolted up knocking his chair over and grabbing Bobby lifting him into a hug, "Wow, Bobby this is so much…Dean and I have our own home?"

Bobby smacked Sam on the arm and Sam dropped him back in the chair, Bobby finally caught his breath, "Thought I was going to black out there…yeah your own home, acreage. A place you both can live your lives without worry about being hunters…brothers and husbands, no one poking around in your business."

Dean started to tear up again, Bobby pointed to him, "No more crying, this is happy stuff so put those papers away and just know its all filed and legal…all yours."

The waiter came with the food, Bobby and Ellen ate and listened to the brothers tell them all their plans for the place. Ellen watched Sam trying to eat with shaky hands, she grabbed his wrist and smiled, "Sam come on settle down, its all real now just enjoy yourself for once."

Sam grinned, "Ok Ellen I'll try." Dean kept smiling as he ate and when they were done Ellen grabbed Bobby's hand, "Settle up old man lets go dancing, come on boys."

….

Bobby walked away from the orchestra and pushed through the crowd, many of them hunter couples and friends of Bobby or Ellen's. He patted the boys on the back, "Ok newlyweds go for it, Sam you got your moment son. Dean you make it good for him."

The lights dimmed and the starlight swirled slowly around the room, the first notes of "At Last" started to play and Dean grabbed Sam around the waist, "Ready for your big dance Mister Winchester?"

Sam finger combed his bangs over his eyes when he realized all the people Bobby invited were watching them and had given them room, it was the prom Sam never had but always wanted, he leaned down to speak in his husbands ear, "Sure Dean."

Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes so he couldn't see anyone, Dean sang in his ear along with the beautiful chanteuse singing on stage.

At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

Oh yeah, yeah  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you…

Dean whispered, "Love you Sammy."

I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah, you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last…..

"I love you too Dean."

The music ended and Sam lifted his head, Dean brushed the hair off his brother's face. "I said stop covering up that handsome face."

"Sorry Dean."

Afterward Dean forced Bobby to give him a dance and Bobby went along with it to embarrass Dean although he was the one mortified after Dean twirled and dipped him then laughed the rest of the dance.

Ellen Danced with Sam, "Sam are you happy?" Sam rolled his eyes towards Dean and Bobby, "Happier than Bobby right now…yeah I'm super happy. Never thought it could be like this Ellen. Not for us, not ever."

"Why not Sam you both deserve it."

Sam moved with her to the music, "I don't know, life has been…I guess I would say uncertain and now everything is falling into place and its scary, I'm worried something bad will happen as punishment for us being happy."

The song ended and Ellen straightened the nineteen year olds tie, "Sam just take it at face value and go with it. Life is always uncertain but if you don't take those chances, well son what kind of life is that? Not much of a life at all, you both move into that cabin and move on together."

…

The brothers sat together in bed with the lamps on going over the plate maps and old photos of them at the cabin over the years with Bobby, Sam picked one up of Dean when he was ten holding up a string of fish and smiling, a six year old Sam was looking up at him with a face full of hero worship.

Dean pulled one out of the box and started laughing, it was Sam crying and covered in calamine lotion after an especially nasty run in with poison ivy, "God look at you Sammy, what were you like eight?" Sam snatched the picture away and frowned, "You asshole, you're in the background laughing at me!"

Dean fell back on the pillow laughing so hard he had to catch his breath, "You were such a little cry baby…I swear Sam you were a bitch even back then!" Sam set the pictures on the floor and carefully slipped the important papers back in the envelope and into the nightstand drawer.

"Yeah and you were a massive jerk even back then, I was always the one that got rashes and bites, cuts and stuff." Dean poked the end of Sam's nose, "Guess the universe has it out for you."

Sam held up his hand with his wedding set, "Well that explains marrying you." He squeezed Deans face giving him fish lips and kissed him, "I love you…I know I say it all the time, I hope it never gets old to you."

"Never Sam, I can't hear it enough times, I actually depend on it. You make me a whole person, without you I'm missing pieces," Dean made a heart shape with his hands and held it to his chest, "especially right here."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "That's all you miss?" Sam settled between his legs and rested his elbows on either side of Dean's shoulders, "I miss all of you." He bumped against his crotch, "what else do you miss Dean?"

Dean wet his lips and his face went serious, "Stuff…things, you know." He bent his knees and let them fall to the side, "Can we just touch, I don't want to do it but…" Dean rolled his hips against Sam.

They kissed slowly, eyes closed as they undulated rubbing each other until Sam took his big hand and grasped both of them together stroking until they timed their orgasms spilling almost at the same time.

…

The next morning they were both up early, in all the excitement of marriage, honeymoon, church weddings and official papers and property ownership now they needed to pack for the move.

When they went to the kitchen there was a knock on the door and when Dean answered it there was no one there, he looked down and saw a large, ornate wooden box with a tag attached, it said, "A Wedding Gift For The Winchesters"

Dean brought the box in, set it down on Bobby's desk and watched him run his fingers along the tight seam and the symbols, "I don't know how to get this open boys, I mean there is no lock, handle…nothing. I could pry it open but I wouldn't advise it."

Dean tried to find a hidden button, latch, anything but it was tight, "This is a wedding gift? Why don't I feel happy about this…I don't think we should mess with it Bobby."

Sam pointed to a sigil, "It's a warning isn't it?" Bobby looked it up in an old leather bound book and turned it on the desk, "Its warning you not to open it, well that can't be good."

Bobby placed his hands on top of it, "Let me lock this up, I have someone that can read these symbols better than I can. I can look in a book but this guy can actually give an in depth interpretation of the whole thing. Whatever is in here was supposed to stay in here."

Dean nodded, "Yeah I'd feel better if you could, I'm not busting open something that could be like a Pandora's box." Bobby brought it to the basement and secured it until it could be examined and handled properly.

…..

The brothers packed up their weapons, clothes, personal belongings, anything they thought they might need and what they didn't have could be purchased easily enough, by the afternoon they had the car stuffed to the rafters and left for their new home.

TBC

**(The box will be explored in the sequel to Paint It Black)**


	116. Safe Haven

**This is the "Happily Ever After" ending to a straight up gift of wincest. Thanks Yaya for the inspiration and hope you enjoyed your gift. To everyone else thanks so much for reading PIB because it was my pleasure to write it for you.**

**Read the next chapter for the alternate ending and a preview for Paint It Black Part 2(title pending) coming in the future. **

They stopped for food, booze and cleaning supplies at a big box store. Sam bought new sheets and a comforter, pillows and towels. The rest they figured they could pick up later when they saw what cleaning and repairs needed to be done.

The Impala climbed through the dense forest, the twisted, rough road leading to nirvana. When they pulled in it was dawn and the colors played off the dusty glass of the neglected cabin was the prettiest sight ever to the new owners. Over the winter some of the roofing dislodged and was strewn across the overgrown yard which wasn't really a yard at all, only a more tamed version of the encroaching forest.

The brothers sat quietly, Sam smiling broadly and Dean had a look of disbelief. Dean was the first to speak, "Sammy we own all of this…I mean its real, we have something of our own." Deans green eyes filled with tears over come with the realization that the brothers had a real home by Bobby's good graces.

Sam leaned over and worked a kiss over his lips then pressed his forehead to Deans, "Its true Dean, I think it's the nicest place ever. Should we go take a look?"

The brothers got out and walked up to the door, Dean pushed in the key and with a little muscle it finally opened. Even though both of them had been there many times over the years for some reason it felt like they were entering some strange, enchanted land when really it was the same old cabin.

Dean set an armload of bags on the table and Sam got the electricity and water going while Dean unloaded the rest of the car.

….

They worked through the day only stopping to eat the sandwiches and doughnuts Dean bought. They tore down the old curtains, cleaned out the mouse traps and laid out fresh bait. The bedding went on the burn pile with the old pillows and Sam scoured the kitchen top to bottom while Dean cleaned out the chimney and got a fire going as the sun started to set.

…..

Mister Dee and Bitch Samantha sat together happily on the new comforter while Dean snapped a photo and sent it to Bobby and Ellen with the caption, "Sammy and I love our new home, look how happy we are!"

….

They both squeezed into the cramped bathroom together and showered, the water had a rusty tinge and Dean said until the pipes were flushed properly they should have jumped in the spring fed pond instead.

Sam countered with, "I'll take rusty water jammed in a shower with you any day." Dean took that as an invitation pressing Sam against the wall and taking him without the bother of prepping but Sam didn't mind. A little pain with his husband beat a lifetime of excruciating pain without him.

Sam pushed back and spread his legs as wide as he could to make it better for Dean, an open invitation leaving his brother nothing to do but pump slowing, sinking to the base and moving his hips at different angles leaving nothing inside of Sam's body untouched.

He pinned Sam's wrists above his head with one hand and stroked his dick with the other taking advantage of the shower gel they bought, "Dean…right there ..right there …there..harder!" Sam threw his head back almost nailing Dean in the jaw and screamed just because he could.

"That's it Sammy scream for me …its all ours for miles around…be loud baby you know I love it."

Sam rested his cheek against the cool tiles a smile on his face, Dean took advantage of the privacy and pounded right to end letting out what Sam later described as a roar as his body became bow taut filling his new husband then hugging him under the rain of water until it turned cold.

Sam didn't rinse off, he enjoyed the feel of a slow wetness that spread between his legs as he moved, the leavings from Dean. It didn't last long, while Sam was making coffee Dean sunk to the floor behind him, spreading Sam open and mopping up the mess with his tongue.

…..

Dean made burgers and they sat on the lumpy old couch in front of the fire. It was too hot for one but Dean said it was their fireplace and he was damn well going to use it.

Sam crouched in front of it afterward and made them smores, "Dee tomorrow night we should have a campfire instead, I'm sweating bullets."

"Sammy you always run hot but sure we can do a campfire. I'll make some steaks; you're not allowed to cook over a campfire anymore remember?"

"What are you bitching about Dean, I made up for it didn't I? You had that pretty ass in the air begging for me and all you got was a stick from my lollypop…you shove it in the air this time and I'll fill you full of cock instead."

Sam watched Dean as his dick lolled to the side on its own accord growing over the tender skin of his thigh. Dean looked down at it, "I can't help it, my big boy has a mind of its own."

Sam spoke gently and gave his brother a hopeful look, "Does this mean you want it Dean?"

"Ask me tomorrow Sammy…at the campfire."

…

Over the summer the cabin shaped up considerably with what they could afford, the couple did the work themselves for the most part and anything they couldn't do Bobby always had someone that could lend a hand with plumbing and roofing.

When August came Dean knew what was coming but they worked it out having hours of conversation over something that would have been simple for other couples.

Sam left for school just as he wanted, hanging onto a hard won scholarship while Dean marked the days on the calendar until the next holiday or break and best of all summer when he had Sam all to himself just the two of them in the cabin that was constantly morphing into a comfortable nest.

Dean replaced the mattress as soon as Sam left, he never bothered with curtains because they had acres of privacy and Dean thought it was nice waking up and seeing the snow fall outside their window. No matter if Sam was there or not Dean always referred to it as "theirs" never "his".

During the times Sam wasn't there and Dean was lonely he would go see Bobby. Dean kept hunting, it was what he did best. Saving the world one person, one family, one town at a time was better than doing nothing and missing his husband, brother, lover and child, Sam Winchester his best friend.

…..

Sam graduated with honors, the years dragged for them both waiting for Sam to finish school and pass the bar. Soon he was practicing law in South Dakota an hour drive from their home, Sam had an instant clientele of hunters with charges ranging from breaking and entering, trespassing, to more interesting ones like desecration of a corpse or attempted murder.

Sam knew the unique circumstances for each of them and he became known as a "jack of all trades" sort of attorney. He did as he promised to Dean, took care of him, paid the bills on the up and up.

Dean was proud of Sam, the fact he had the luxury of comfort never stopped him from his job. He kept hunting and Sam stopping harping on him about it accepting it was Deans calling.

Dean loved to joke about Sam being the brains and Dean was the eye candy. Another favorite line was Sam being Dean's young trophy husband, another was Dean was a gold digger using Sam for his money.

In the end they were happy, happier than they could have ever imagined all those years ago with Sam sleeping in a motel drawer and Dean looking out the window wondering where he was going to get formula for the baby.

Sam and Dean never saw John again. Dean let go of his own personal demons after he was given the gift a new future with Sam. Dean still wondered what happened to his father but Sam never did, he told Dean he really didn't care and it was the truth.

Dean kept the Buck knife and the Zippo as a reminder of where they started, they sat on the dresser. Sam said they stood as testaments to Dean's strength even as a child. Dean of course just smiled and thought of them as happy memories reminding him that there were always good people in the world among the bad ones.

Sam and Dean had each other and even if the path turned rocky after a stretch of smooth that was really all that mattered, they faced it hand in hand. Life would never beat down the Winchesters.


	117. John, Lucifer & Castiel

**preview**

**Dean 24, Sam 19**

That night Dean had the dream but this time it was Sam who was lost and Dean was trying to find him. Dean tried not to cry out in his sleep but it was like trying to put out a forest fire with a thimble of water. "Sammy I can't see you…Sam…"

Something else changed that night, the blue eyed angel appeared holding out his hand to Dean offering salvation, "I am Castiel an angel of the Lord here to save you from the storm, you need only take my hand," Dean reached for it gratefully and felt the angels embrace.

Sam held him as always, "Come one Dean its ok I'm right here, I got you." Dean's eyes fluttered open and they darted around in the darkness, "Sam you're still here." Sam rocked him and hummed a song against his cheek until he fell back asleep.

…

Sam had dreams but he never shared them with Dean. They started that first night in the cabin. The blue eyes piercing the darkness and the angel with the deep voice would step out from infinite nothing offering salvation from the shadows threatening to swallow Sam whole but Sam always turned him away.

In the dream the angel would beg Sam to listen, "I am Castiel an angel of the Lord here to save you from the storm. Turn from the shadows Sam you need only take my hand to have salvation ." When Sam woke up he felt ashamed for turning away from the angels help.

…..

John Winchester parked a mile away off the road just inside the tree line and hoofed the rest of the way to the cabin, it was September and he knew Sam was in school and Dean was alone. He watched his eldest son splitting firewood for awhile, a radio blaring classic rock and it made John smile to know Dean still loved the same music. He crouched down and steadied his German Shepherds Blondi and Wolf, "Easy now, that's my son."

He hadn't seen his boys for years but always kept tabs on them, where they lived, what they did and who they were with. When he found out about their marriage John was shocked at first and then grew to like the idea of keeping it all in the family, it was another thing that made him smile. Blood before anything or anyone and he was glad he instilled that in his boys. Maybe there was hope for a reunion yet. John sat and bided his time until nightfall and then planned on paying Dean a visit.

…

"What do you want me to do boss?"

Lucifer spun in his chair and then came to a stop, "Get Sam."

"I thought you wanted Dean?"

"I want both but Sam I can't trust to try and save Dean, he's easily distracted and has more to live for than Dean does. If I get Sam I know Dean wont rest until he gets him back. No deals though, Dean can't trade for Sam. I have a whole box of delights for them especially Dean, that boy needs a firm hand to break him."

The demon watched the expression on Lucifer's face change and it sent a chill even through him, he was happy he wouldn't be on the receiving end of anything Lucifer had planned for the Winchesters. "How do I get Sam?"

Lucifer waved his hand in the air and a vision of Jess appeared, "Ever think of changing meat suits?" Lucifer patted his lap, "Now why don't you come sit on daddy's lap for a nice ride."

…

Castiel strolled through the crowd of subordinates confidently as they touched his armor and begged of a glimpse of his wings. He smiled to himself as he rose above them and held up his arms. The soldiers fell silent as the blue eyes swept over them.

He saw all the beauty before him and felt a shiver pass through his vessel, the angels torture was to surround himself with the strongest, most eye pleasing angels available. Castiel loved them pretty and fierce but the most important thing was their willingness to drop in immediate supplication to their captain.

"We all know how important Sam and Dean Winchester are to the fate of the world…well I have knowledge a child will be born from their union that will usher in a new peace."

The angels whispered amongst themselves and one raised a hand, "My dearest captain, how can two human males do this?" Castiel hated to say it out loud but the truth would eventually come out anyway. "Blood…Sam Winchester drank from one of the Fallen as an infant." One of them shouted angrily, "A demon?"

Castiel pinned him down with his gaze, "A fallen and failed angel that helped to usher in the nephilim but an angel at one point none the less. This gives Sam an edge he knows nothing about and someday Dean will breed him at the correct time."

Castiel watched them end the briefing by groveling without being commanded, he trained them well. One especially delicious beauty approached looking up at him love struck and desperate, "My captain is there anything else you need…anything at all?"

Castiel landed in front of him and said the line that always worked, "You know I am chaste…pure, I bend for no angel and I never ask one to bend for me. Power comes with a price and mine is denying myself pleasure."

The angel dropped his head, the long hair tumbled over his handsome features, "Very well captain…I only thought…"

Castiel lifted his face gently in his hands and whispered in his ear, "There is one thing you could do for me, I realize it bends my rule just a bit but you could taste me," he took the angels hand and placed it between his legs, "taste me right here…would you enjoy that?"

The young angel slid his hands down his captains armor pulled back the thin fabric cover the target of his desire, he moaned as Castiel rubbed the tip across his lips and he thanked his leader for the honor then took as much as he could in his mouth.

Castiel watched the skilled angel work to please him, _"I wonder what it would be like to have one of the pretty Winchester brothers …perhaps power doesn't always have to come with sacrifice."_

**This will be continued at a later date (title pending). Thanks for giving it a sneak peek. This will be my brain off leash and different from the first part, if you like very dark you will enjoy it.**


End file.
